Rejection
by Frapper
Summary: NWZ. Diego's cousin arrives at Los Angeles unexpectedly, running away from trouble in Madrid. He falls in love with the beautiful tavern owner Victoria Escalante, but... would she love him back?
1. Chapter 1 - The arrival

**Rejection**

 **DISCLAIMER: this story is based on the NWZ series. It is a non-profit project intent for entertainment purposes only. All copyrights on the characters belong to Zorro Productions Inc. except the new originals created by me, i.e** _ **Esteban de la Vega and Don Emilio.**_

 **Chapter 1 – The Arrival**

Don Alejandro was proud of his geraniums. Thanks to his efforts and good care they had blossomed particularly well that year, and the patio looked beautiful with the huge amount of plant pots of different sizes hanging off the walls, and also on the floor. All the visitors to the hacienda had complemented him for the spectacular arrangement of the different colours and varieties, and the patio was an endless topic of conversation for him that summer.

One morning, when he was busy tending for his precious plants using of a long pole to reach the higher ones, patiently watering each individual pot with the right amount of water according to its size, Diego approached him from behind.

"This patio could compete with any of the most famous ones in Sevilla," he said, patting his father's back.

"Of course it could, Diego. For sure, my geraniums are the best in California," Don Alejandro said proudly, turning to look at his son, not catching his ironic tone.

"Of course," Diego said, trying not to chuckle. He noticed his father's gaze looking over his shoulder then, frowning, and he turned around to look behind him.

"Look, somebody is coming," Don Alejandro said, pointing at the approaching coach with the small watering can. "Who could that be?"

"It looks like one of the coaches from San Pedro, doesn't it?" Diego said while looking at the distance using his right hand to cover the sun glare. "Are you expecting something from Spain?"

"No. I haven't ordered anything for a long time. Have you?"

Diego shook his head. Don Alejandro left the watering can on the ground and the long pole resting on the wall, and they both walked to the entrance to wait for the coach. It stopped by the gate, and a young man jumped out of the carriage's back door almost immediately.

"Diego! Uncle Alejandro! How good to see you!"

"Esteban? What are you doing here?" Diego said.

Esteban hugged his cousin enthusiastically, patting his broad back.

"I can't believe you are here! What a pleasant surprise!" Don Alejandro said, also hugging the young man. "Emilio didn't tell me you were coming."

"It was my father's idea: a surprise visit!" Esteban said, looking back at the carriage. Then, another man came out of it, blinking for a moment under the blinding sun.

"Emilio! My goodness! Is that really you?" Don Alejandro exclaimed, hurrying to greet his younger brother. "How are you? I haven't seen you for ages!" he cried, embracing him tightly. When they parted, Alejandro looked inside the carriage, but it was empty. "Where is Elena?"

"She had to stay at home. She is sorry she couldn't come this time."

"Is she all right?"

"Oh, yes, yes, she is, don't worry. It's only that we decided to travel as such short notice she wasn't ready to leave Madrid. You know how busy she always is with her charity projects. She sends her apologies, and she promises to come the next time."

"She is a saint, your wife. But I can't blame her for not coming, because this is such a long journey for a vacation. How long are you planning to stay in California?"

"I don't know," Emilio said, and then he whispered quickly when he saw Diego approaching. "That's something I need to discuss with you in private."

"Uncle Emilio! How good to see you!" Diego said, hugging him as well. He had not seen his relatives since he returned from Spain, when he was studying at the Complutense University in Madrid.

"Nice to see you too, Diego. You look like a grown-up man now. How long has it been since you were at Madrid?"

"Four years."

"Gosh, time flies! I'm growing old so quickly."

"Come on, let's get inside. I can't wait to know all the gossip from Spain," Don Alejandro said, inviting them in.

"Wow. Look at that wall. That's stunning, Alejandro. I didn't know you had a green thumb," Emilio said when he got to the patio and encountered the colourful display.

"No, I didn't know either. Gardening is a newly found passion of mine. I'll show you the rest of the garden later," he said, guiding his brother towards the door. He addressed then the servant who came out of the house. "Please, Manuel, can you get the luggage? Thank you."

When he was about to get into the house, he paused for a moment, thinking, and then turned to Diego.

"Diego, you were about to go to Los Angeles this morning to the newspaper office. Do you want to take Esteban with you and show him the pueblo while we old geezers catch up here?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Should we go now, Esteban? Or do you need to refresh yourself, or have a drink or something before we go?"

"No, don't worry; I'll be fine. Let's go."

"We can have a drink at the tavern then. Come on, I'll show you our stallions. They are magnificent," Diego said, taking his cousin to the stables while the older men walked into the house.

"What is that so important you have to tell me in private, Emilio?" Don Alejandro asked when they were alone at the library. "You got me worried."

"First thing, I'm sorry I didn't send you a letter before showing up here, but I didn't have the time to let you know we were coming. It was such a rushed decision I didn't think it through very well."

"What's the matter? Is there anything wrong?"

"You could say so, Alejandro."

"What happened?"

"I was worried about Esteban. He is so… how can I put it? Spirited, maybe, or should I say _troublesome_? I don't know how he does it, because he is otherwise an intelligent, highly educated and nice young man, but he always manages to get in a pickle somehow, involved in fights and arguments, sometimes brawling like a low-life thug, even using his naked fists to make his point. On top of that, he has become quite a ladies' man lately, to the point of obsession, and he has caused a lot of trouble for himself in Madrid. He even took part in a couple of duels to fight the offended lovers when he got involved with their fiancées. The last one to be offended for some obscure reason, as I still haven't got to the bottom of it, is the heir of a very influential man, the Duke of Cádiz, so I decided to get Esteban out of the city, away from the temptation, and even out of the country to allow matters to settle down. Otherwise, I'm afraid he may get killed at an early age. I thought a long vacation in the country side here in California, away from the busy social life of Madrid, would be perfect for him, if you don't mind, Alejandro. I also hope spending some time with your sensible son will help him to mature and gain some perspective and common sense."

"I think you came to the perfect place for that. My son is exactly the opposite of yours. It would be great if some of that passionate spark could transfer onto Diego in return for his _sedative_ effects," the old don said, laughing. "Gosh, for a moment I thought it was something serious. You got me worried for nothing!"

"This is not a laughing matter, Alejandro. You'll see."

ZZZ

"So, how's life in Madrid? What am I missing?" Diego asked on the way to the pueblo. As they were in no hurry to arrive there the horses were trotting lazily, allowing an easy conversation between the two men.

"Not much. Although my father would probably say differently."

"I do wonder why you are here without letting us know you were visiting. You have to agree it is odd for both of you to come all the way here, in a journey that takes many weeks, without a word in advance. As it is leaving your mother behind on her own in Spain."

"Your over-worried uncle thinks I'm in trouble. For that reason he rushed me out of Madrid with the excuse to see your father. My mother couldn't find a substitute for her role at the orphanage at such short notice, so she decided to stay. She thinks the children would get very upset otherwise, feeling abandoned again. And my sister María is pregnant with her first child, so understandably, she wants to stay close to her and not in California when she becomes an _abuela_."

"Congratulations! That's nice, you are going to be an uncle then."

"Yes, thank you."

"Now, are you really in trouble?"

"Nah, only the usual."

"Come on, tell me about it."

"I have the rare ability to get involved in all sorts of arguments, Diego, as if I could attract trouble from miles around. My father thought I could get killed if I'd stay in Madrid another summer, but I think I can take care of myself pretty well," he said defiantly, placing his hand on his sword's pommel.

"I noticed you have a nice Toledo sword there. But I don't think you'll need it in Los Angeles."

"Why is that? Is it because Zorro takes care of everything here?"

"Maybe. Or maybe because the Californians enjoy the peaceful, quiet life as opposed to the busy, chaotic life at Madrid."

"Do you know Zorro?"

"Everybody knows Zorro. Well, I mean, we don't really know him. Nobody knows who he is under the mask."

"Is he as good with the sword as they say? I wouldn't mind to engage in some friendly bouts to practice fencing with him. Maybe he could teach me something new."

"Maybe. You can ask him when you see him."

"And what about you? You studied with Sir Edmund Kendall, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. You are mistaken."

"No, I am not. I remember one afternoon I went to see you at the Complutense and you were having a fencing lesson with him, practicing in the patio. You weren't bad, you know?"

"Well, I had the occasional lesson with Sir Edmund, yes, but I wasn't really interested in fencing, and I wasn't very good with the sword," Diego said, uncomfortable, dreading the possibility his cousin could blow his cover.

"What a shame, because I heard he was the best. I wanted to take lessons with him, but he had left the university accused of treason when I started my studies. I heard he died, shot down by a bounty hunter."

"Yes, he died, unfortunately, two years ago," Diego said, relieved because they had reached the pueblo and he could interrupt such disturbing conversation. He had always feared someone from Madrid would come along and reveal Diego was Sir Edmund's most gifted pupil, and as such, a master with the sword. "Here we are. Let's go to the tavern for a drink first, shall we?"

ZZZZZ

 **A.N – I told myself I wasn't going to publish this story until it was finished, but… who am I kidding? The thirst for reviews is too strong, so as soon as I had a complete first chapter (which is never the first one to be written, as I write chaotically, and I always start building my house at the roof) I was lured to the dark side of "incomplete, in-progress stories." Sorry.**

 **I hope you like the premise and where this story can go, so you keep reading and reviewing it, thank you!**

 **I can promise lots of angst for Diego, the same as in previous stories. Poor man. He is always trapped in the same loop, leaving a trail of dismembered daisies behind: she loves me/she loves me not. LOL.**

 *** Fear not: I will try to reduce the maiming (really, this time I will. However, as the story is not written yet, don't shout at me if it takes a turn to the gory side later on. After all, I am only human, and some habits are hard to eradicate.)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Teaching good manners

**Chapter 2 – Teaching good manners**

They walked into the tavern and sat at one of the empty tables at the back. From there they could see Victoria working hard, busy like a diligent bee. It was late in the morning, around noon, and some customers were already ordering meals.

"That barmaid is pretty," Esteban said, pointing at her while she moved along the tables graciously. "Well, _pretty_ is an understatement, a shortcoming of judgement. _Stunning_ , I meant. I hope I get to know her well soon."

"She is Victoria Escalante, the tavern owner and a dear friend of mine, so behave yourself," Diego said, annoyed with Esteban's attitude.

"I see. She is not _that_ kind of tavern wench then."

"She is certainly _not._ "

"Pity."

Victoria spotted them and approached them quickly with an empty tray under her armpit.

"Good morning, Don Diego," she said with a radiant smile, always happy to see her friend. "Can I get you something for you and your companion?"

"Good morning, Victoria. This is Esteban de la Vega, my cousin from Madrid. He arrived at San Pedro today. Esteban, this is señorita Victoria Escalante."

" _Encantado_ ," Esteban said, standing up to delicately take her hand to kiss it lightly.

"Nice to meet you too," she said, flattered by the gesture of the handsome caballero. "Welcome to our pueblo."

"Nice to be here in the presence of such unusual, charming beauty," he said with an enchanting smile.

"Can you get us a jar of lemonade, please?" Diego said, interrupting them shamelessly and abruptly. "It's so hot outside."

"Yes, certainly. Are you staying for lunch?"

"No, we are coming back to the hacienda. My uncle Emilio is also there, so we can't stay long today."

"All right. I'll be back in a moment. I'll prepare some fresh lemonade for you." She cleared the table quickly, placing some empty glasses on her tray, and headed for the counter.

"What are you doing? I told you she is not that kind of woman," Diego whispered with a stern face after she left.

"Yes, you said that," his cousin replied also whispering. "Instead, she looks like the kind of woman who could push me into the right direction and make me want to settle, you know? I only want to know her."

"Well, be careful there. She is Zorro's girlfriend."

"Is she? Are they engaged?"

"I guess. I don't know. They have been seeing each other for a while now."

"Well, I'm not afraid of anybody, and Zorro is no exception."

"If you say so," Diego said, sighing, giving up.

They kept silent for a couple of minutes, watching Victoria coming and going. She stopped to serve wine at a table occupied by five rough-looking travelling vaqueros with equally rough manners, who were giving her a hard time.

"Look at that bunch of low-lives. Someone should teach them a lesson in polite manners," Esteban said.

"Leave it. She can take care of herself."

Diego wondered how busy Zorro would be if he had to scare off any misbehaving customers at the tavern. Thankfully, as his relationship with her was well known in the territory, most men would leave her alone, afraid of Zorro's reaction otherwise. However, he had never seen those men before, and it would not be the case today.

"Get your hands off me!" Victoria cried when one of the vaqueros tried to grab her bottom. She lifted the wine jar then and poured some of its contents over the man's head. The other four men at the table laughed out loud, but that man got angry and stood up quickly, grabbing Victoria's wrists. She dropped the jar and it shattered on the floor, splashing wine all around.

Esteban sprung up from his chair and was at Victoria's side in a flash. Diego stood up as well and followed him.

"She said _"get your hands off"_!" Esteban shouted, pushing the man away from Victoria.

The vaquero replied throwing a punch to his face, but Esteban was quick and dodged the fist. He replied with a hard blow that knocked the vaquero to the ground. His four friends stood up then and attacked Esteban all at once.

Diego grabbed Victoria and pulled her away from danger. From a side, holding her in his protective arms, he realized his cousin was fighting like a professional boxer, delivering hard punches all around him, making it hard for them to get near him. He relaxed then, as Esteban didn't seem in much need of help.

"Please, Diego, do something!" Victoria cried, upset by the commotion.

Right then, one of the vaqueros managed to grab Esteban from behind, holding his arms, and another one took advantage to hit his abdomen hard a couple of times. Diego got into the fight then, pushing that man away from his cousin. Immediately, another vaquero confronted Diego throwing wild punches at him. Diego managed to dodge a couple of blows and then he replied with a right hook, knocking his attacker out cold. Then, too late, he realized his mistake when he saw Victoria looking at him with her jaw dropped, impressed by this action.

 _Damn! Why did you start this stupid fight in public, Esteban?_ Diego thought, stopping in his tracks.

He saw another man approaching, and reverting to clumsy Diego he let him reach him without covering himself efficiently, while Victoria was watching. As a result, he received a direct hit on his left eye which made him drop to the ground, falling on his back on top of the spilled wine.

 _Brilliant. A black eye and a ruined shirt. Thanks, Esteban,_ he thought while staring at the ceiling, blinking in pain.

While Esteban struggled with two of the vaqueros, the man who had punched Diego drew a knife. Diego stood up then, grabbed a chair, and with a swift move he smashed it into that man's arm, taking the knife off his hand. Seemingly off balance, he fell dramatically again with his momentum, back to the puddle of wine. He had made his move in such a manner that to the untrained eye it looked like clumsy Diego had attacked and missed another man with the chair, only hitting the knife by chance before falling back on the floor.

Victoria looked at him with embarrassment, taking her palm to her face.

"Stop it!" an authoritarian voice said then. Alcalde Luis Ramón came into the tavern with Sergeant Mendoza and a few more soldiers on tow. "What's going on in here?"

Everybody stopped at once, and they all looked at him. The vaqueros let go of Esteban, and Diego used a table as an aid to get back on his feet unsteadily, slipping on the wine twice.

"Splendid! De la Vega in a fist fight… and I have missed it. What a pity," he said when he saw Diego stumbling with an obviously bruised, swollen eye. "And, who are you?"

"I am Don Esteban de la Vega," he said proudly, standing up straight with his head held high, but he soon slouched again, taking a hand to his bruised ribs with a painful gasp.

"Another De la Vega… what a pleasant surprise," Ramón said with his best sarcastic tone. "Señorita, can you tell me what happened here?"

"Yes. These men were extremely rude. They molested me and when Don Esteban came on my aid, they attacked him. One of them had a knife."

"Mendoza, take these men to jail. That will teach them some manners. Everyone, I want to make clear I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour in my pueblo," Ramón said looking around, addressing everybody present in the tavern, happy to save the day and play the good guy for once without Zorro's interference.

"De la Vega, go home and take care of that eye. Put a raw beef fillet or something on it before it turns blacker than coal," he said, chuckling, leaving the tavern to go back to his office.

ZZZ

After the alcalde and the soldiers left, Diego had to endure a disturbing display of affection from Victoria, who was over herself with gratitude towards Esteban and took her time to dress his bruised ribs while Diego was left to tend for his eye by himself, without much fuss from his beloved.

"Is that all right?" Victoria asked while securing the bandage tightly. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Esteban said, puffing, "but I'll be all right, don't worry. Thanks, Victoria."

While sitting at a table, holding the raw piece of meat against his eye, Diego could not help himself but to feel extremely jealous of his cousin. He knew such jealousy was immature, silly and unfounded, but he could not shake that feeling off easily, even less when he saw him holding her hands for a brief moment.

"It is unfortunate Doctor Hernández is out on a visit right now. You should have those ribs checked at some point. Should I leave him notice to go to visit you at the hacienda?" she said.

"No, don't worry. That won't be necessary. I am sure you did a superb job here," Esteban replied with his best smile.

Diego shifted on his chair, uncomfortable, clearing his throat then. He could not wait to get out of the tavern to get back home and change his wine-stained, stinky shirt and trousers.

ZZZ

"Diego, what happened to you? Did you fall? You got a black eye!" Don Alejandro said when they arrived at the hacienda.

"No, not exactly, no, not falling. Some men were molesting Victoria, and Esteban got us into a fight. I think I might have _fallen_ into a fist, if anything."

"And a puddle of wine, for the looks of it," Don Alejandro said, pointing at his clothes.

"No! Already?" Emilio said, looking at his son in shock, and then enraged. "You have been in Los Angeles for less than two hours and you are already fighting? I can't believe this!"

"I had a good reason this time, Father. Those men were molesting the lovely tavern owner."

"See, Alejandro, I told you! I don't know what to do with him!"

"I've done nothing wrong, Father."

"You haven't? You got your cousin involved in a fight, and he is injured because of you, and all of this to defend the honour of a tavern wench?!" Emilio exploded. Diego and his father looked at each other, upset by these words.

"Excuse me, uncle, but Victoria is a friend of the family and you shouldn't talk about her in those terms," Diego said, serious.

"I'm sorry, Diego. You are right; I don't even know the woman. I'm too upset. I just can't believe we travelled half way around the world and nothing has changed. We are back to square one!"

ZZZZZ

 **AN – This story should take place in season 4 in the NWZ series because Victoria already has Zorro's engagement ring, but I think the crazier character Alcalde Luis Ramón would be more suitable in this story than De Soto, so allow me that inconsistency. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mine, and only mine

**Chapter 3 – Mine, and only mine**

Alone in his room that evening Esteban took a hand to his bruised ribs again to palpate the area carefully. One of them was probably broken, but he didn't care.

Not long ago he had made an excuse to retire early to bed, blaming his discomfort, but he was about to ride back to the pueblo to see Victoria again. After the fight she had kindly bandaged his ribs tightly with some dressings and, for a moment, the contact of her hands over his naked skin had taken all the pain away miraculously. He didn't have much hope for anything to happen that evening as she was Zorro's girlfriend, but he believed a late night visit was worthy to keep her interest. Judging by the way she had treated him that afternoon, that interest seemed already sparked. So, his over-flirtatious nature would not have it any other way: he had to see her again as soon as possible, broken ribs or not.

From his room, he could still hear the voices of the elders and occasionally Diego talking in the library. He carefully opened the window, got out as silently as he could, and on the way to the stables he cut a single red rose from the garden, a beautiful specimen with a long stem.

ZZZ

After all the customers had left the tavern Victoria got on her knees to scrub the floor. While she was trying to get rid of the wine stain, she blamed the vaqueros for all the trouble caused. However, she had to admit she had enjoyed the day greatly thanks to them. She chuckled inwardly while remembering Diego slipping on that same spot, staining his clothes with the wine while lying on his back like a helpless beetle that could not turn over straight.

That afternoon she had noticed her friend looking jealous for the attention she was giving to another man, right from the start when he introduced her to his cousin, so she had shamelessly flirted with Esteban after the fight to provoke Diego. As she was engaged to Zorro, Victoria didn't want to admit it to herself but she had always had a soft spot for him. However, since he came back from Madrid, Diego had always seemed distant and uninterested in her, or in any other woman in California, for that matter. Something had changed today, and he seemed truly annoyed with his cousin while she tended for his ribs while ignoring his black eye. In retrospect, she felt a bit guilty about it because Diego had tried to be brave, although he had failed miserably on the fight despite that first, impressive punch he had delivered at the start, which probably had been a lucky hit.

Esteban, like his cousin, was a handsome man. He was a few years younger than Diego and a little bit shorter, with the same dark hair but with hazel eyes instead of blue, and a charming personality, very likeable. On the whole, he seemed much braver, practical, and down to earth than Diego, and Victoria wondered what could have happened if Diego was more like him. She fantasised with the idea that she probably would not be the girlfriend of an outlaw, and she would have a house full of children already.

ZZZ

With the black mask on, Diego checked on the mirror that the dark tinge around his bruised left eye wasn't easy to spot through the holes in the cloth. The eyelids were puffy and swollen, but thanks to the mask it wasn't too obvious. Just in case, he made a new mask with smaller holes, one that fit perfectly around the eyes, and didn't left much flesh to show. As he wasn't anticipating any trouble, because he only wanted to make sure Victoria was alright with a quick visit, he didn't mind his peripheral vision was affected by the tighter mask. Satisfied with the result, he jumped on Toronado and headed for the pueblo.

ZZZ

"Don Esteban! You gave me a fright! What are you doing here?" Victoria said, standing up quickly with a hand over her racing heart. She had forgotten to close the front door, and he had walked in unnoticed until she saw his legs approaching, in front of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria. I didn't mean to. I only came to make sure you were all right tonight. And please, drop the formalities. Call me Esteban."

"Thank you for your interest, Esteban. Yes, I am all right, don't worry. Just cleaning up the mess because I didn't have time before."

"What happened here must have frightened you a lot."

"To be honest, it wasn't that important, or unusual. I appreciated your intervention, of course, but things like that happen in a tavern more often than you may think. Men and wine can be a bad combination for women. But I can take care of myself."

"That is exactly what Diego said."

"Did he?"

"Yes. When I suggested we should teach those men some manners, he said we should not get involved as you were used to deal with their kind all by yourself."

Hearing that, Victoria wasn't sure if Diego's words were due to the trust in her wit and determination, or because he could not be bothered to get involved in anything.

"Really?" she said, frowning. "Well, yes, I am. But most of the times it is Zorro who takes care of such things for me."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Here, this is for you. I couldn't resist taking one of my uncle's beautiful roses, for a beautiful lady," he said, producing the rose from under his jacket. "I may get in trouble for this later," he added, laughing, "because he seems a little bit obsessed with his precious garden."

"Thank you, Esteban. It is certainly beautiful," she said, taking the flower, which reminded her of the ones Zorro always brought her.

ZZZ

Zorro came into the tavern through the back door to the kitchen, but when he was about to go through the curtains into the main area he heard voices and he stopped there, listening. It was Victoria talking to a man. Recognizing that voice, he felt the anger and jealousy creeping up to his throat again. His cousin was talking about Diego, making him look like a jerk for not wanting to help Victoria.

 _For goodness sake, Esteban! What a pain you have become_ , he thought. He loved his cousin, but if he was planning to interfere with his love life, of all things, they should have a serious talk. Then he chuckled, rejecting that thought. No, Diego would not need to do anything. Zorro would make him know who was in command. It would be much more fun that way.

Zorro came through the curtains then holding the rose in his right gloved hand. There, he found Victoria holding a similar one. They looked almost identical.

"Zorro!" she said, blushing, looking at him like a surprised deer caught in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

She looked at the rose he was carrying, and then to the one in her hand. _Could that be…?_ She had wondered about the origin of the roses before, realizing they looked like the De la Vega's, but she had always rejected that stupid idea. _No, Diego cannot be Zorro, don't be silly_ , she told herself one more time.

By the way she was looking at the roses Zorro had a good idea about what she was thinking, so he came up with an explanation quickly.

"I see someone else has been helping himself to Don Alejandro's garden," Zorro said. "Who are you, and what are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"I am Don Esteban de la Vega. I came to make sure Victoria was fine after the unfortunate events this afternoon."

"I heard about that. You and Don Diego fought a bunch of misbehaving customers. Thank you very much for that," Zorro said, bowing with respect with his right hand over his heart. Then he turned to face Victoria. "I'm sorry, _querida_. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you before. I hope everything is all right. Is it?"

"Yes, don't worry, Zorro. You cannot be everywhere at the same time. Only God can do that."

Zorro walked a few steps to get closer to Victoria, ignoring Esteban, coming between them. Esteban stepped back to give them some space, visibly annoyed by the interruption.

"Here, _mi amor_. Another one for your collection," Zorro said, placing the second rose in her hand with the other.

"I often wondered if that was where you got your roses from: Don Alejandro's garden."

"Everybody knows Don Alejandro has the best flowers in Los Angeles. And you, my dear, deserve only the best," Zorro said kissing her free hand. "I'm sure he doesn't mind."

She smiled then, satisfied with that explanation.

"So, you have been stealing flowers from my uncle," Esteban said, serious. He unsheathed his Toledo sword without much thinking, almost like an automatic move as he was so used to fight anybody for the flimsiest of reasons it didn't really matter what it was. Surprised by his own move, he found himself facing Zorro with his sword up and ready for a duel and his bruised ribs hurting badly.

 _What the heck. If what I heard about him is true he is not going to hurt me,_ he thought, staring at him with determination.

"Put that down, please. I'm not fighting with you," Zorro said ignoring the sword pointing at him, but Esteban insisted.

"Yes, you are," he said, waving his sword's tip close to Zorro's masked face, adopting the on-guard position.

"Put that down," Zorro repeated, starting to lose his patience, but Esteban insisted like a spoiled brat.

"No. Come on, show me."

"Put that sword down NOW!" Zorro shouted then, startling Victoria, who jolted in surprise. She had never heard Zorro using that imperative tone before. It was harsh, authoritarian, and had a ring to it that should prompt any listeners to follow at once whatever instructions they were given, or else.

Esteban sheathed his sword immediately, obedient like a well-trained dog.

"All right. This is silly, I know. I don't really want to fight you, Zorro, of course not. Actually, what I would like to ask you is to practice with you at some point, in a friendly manner, so maybe I could learn some new fencing skills from a master. Of course, I would never use whatever techniques you can teach me against you, I swear."

"We'll see about that if you behave, señor De la Vega. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to my fiancée. _Alone_ ," he remarked.

Victoria looked at him, surprised again. It was the first time he had used that term to refer to her in public, and it sounded so nice. So nice indeed.

"There's the door," Zorro said, pointing at it, turning then his back on Esteban to concentrate on Victoria.

Esteban sent a last embarrassed look to her, blushing, and walked outside without looking back, like a dog with the tail between his legs.

"Where were we?" Zorro said, taking her hands in his.

" _Fiancée_ ," was all she could think of.

"My fiancée, indeed," he said, leaning over to find her lips. When he did, embracing her, she melted in his arms and let go of the roses in her hand to find his shoulder, lost in such delicious kiss.

 _See, Esteban? She's mine, and only mine._

ZZZZZ

 **AN – only after I wrote and re-read that "Put that sword down NOW!" I realized it sounded familiar. Try with "Cookie" instead of sword. Some may know what I am talking about, LOL.**

 **For popular demand I changed "Green finger" for "Green thumb" in chapter one. In British English we use "green fingers" instead of thumb as Americans do. But, as I used the singular, you were right: "finger" is wrong. Nobody says "a green finger." To me, as Spanish, neither of them make any sense. We don't have green appendages to be good gardeners, hahahaha. I always found that term funny, anyway.**

 **Thank you dear readers for you kind reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Much more conflict on its way, of course, but I still have to write it, so it may take a while.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Keep it to yourself

**Chapter 4 – Keep it to yourself**

Zorro's visit to Victoria lasted longer than Diego had anticipated because he didn't want to risk bumping into his cousin on the way back to the hacienda. In that rare occasion —when nobody bothered them and Zorro didn't have to leave in a hurry chased by the soldiers— he made the most of the situation enjoying a special time with Victoria for nearly half an hour.

That evening she had looked very pleased about the term _fiancée_ , which Zorro had only used to make Esteban know without a doubt she wasn't for grabs, but now, back at the hacienda, Diego was having second thoughts about making it public. Victoria had kept the engagement ring a secret so far, and it would probably be better if their engagement continued to be secret. Otherwise the alcalde could consider one more time to use her as bait to catch Zorro, or even worse, to prosecute her. As the only witness was Esteban, he decided to talk to him about it the next day.

In the morning, with his eye so swollen and dark only pinhead-size holes in Zorro's mask could hide the damage, he decided to confront his cousin and tease him a little. He found him in the library, by the fireplace, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Diego! My goodness. Look at that eye! Are you all right?"

"Well, it hurts. A lot. But I'll survive, thank you. What about you? How are your ribs?"

"I am much better this morning, thanks. They don't hurt so much now."

"Where were you last night? Before I retired to bed I came to check if you needed anything, but you weren't in your room. I searched the house and I couldn't find you."

"I couldn't settle because of the pain in the ribs, so after a while tossing and turning in bed I got up and went out star gazing."

"Star gazing? Really?"

Esteban nodded. "Yes, it is relaxing to look at the stars, you know? I was in the garden, sitting on a bench."

"It was cloudy last night, Esteban. I doubt you saw any stars at all."

 _Damn. I didn't think of that,_ Esteban thought. _Sure it was cloudy, because I could hardly find my way back in the dark._

"All right, Diego. You are too clever for me. I'll tell you where I was, because I'm sure sooner or later you are going to find out: I went back to the tavern to visit Victoria."

"Really? On your own? How did you find your way there? You have only been at the pueblo once. I would have got lost in the dark if I was you."

"It was easy, no problem at all. I didn't need a trail of crumbs to follow," he bragged, laughing. "I took one of your father's roses for Victoria and she was quite pleased with the visit, at least until Zorro came along."

"Did he catch you there trying to woo his girlfriend?"

Esteban nodded, looking a bit embarrassed about it but not much, as if it was a joke.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He thanked us for helping Victoria. And, by the way, they are engaged. Now we know for sure."

"Did they tell you that?"

"He called her " _my fiancée_." And then they kissed, very convincingly."

"I think you should keep that information to yourself."

"Why?"

"In the pueblo there has always been talk about their relationship, but Victoria has always denied they were engaged, or in a formal relationship, for that matter. The alcalde would probably take advantage and use their engagement to get her in trouble if it was public knowledge. After all, she would be officially linked to an outlaw then, rather than a rumour."

"Yes, it makes sense. I didn't think of that. I won't say anything about it to anybody, then. And, who knows? If they broke up, I'll be the first one in line to court her."

Diego was about to reply to that irritating comment when he heard a demanding cry outside.

"Diegooo!" "Diegoooo!"

 _What does he want now?_ Diego thought, annoyed by the untimely interruption.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Diego walked through the back door to find his father in the garden fussing over his precious flowers.

"Diego, did you touch my roses? Yesterday I noticed two spectacular ones in here, really beautiful, and now they are gone. See? Cut off," Don Alejandro said, showing Diego the cuts on the stems as if it was the proof of a despicable murder.

"I have no idea, Father. It wasn't me. Ask Esteban. I think he may know."

"Esteban? Wasn't he resting in his room last night? Why would he…" He stopped then, thinking with his eyes narrowed. "Is he already courting someone? Victoria, maybe?"

"I know nothing," Diego said, turning around to hide the smile he could not repress this time. "Ask him," he said, waving his hand as he walked towards the stables to get out of the way, trying not to chuckle.

ZZZ

"Esteban, how are you this morning? Feeling better?"

"Yes, Uncle, I'm all right. I'm feeling much better now, thank you. I thought one of my ribs could be broken, but I think they are only bruised, thank heavens. Diego looks much worse than me today, though. I am very sorry he ended up with a black eye due to my impulsiveness yesterday."

"Well, I have to admit I am somehow glad he got involved in some manly action for once in his adult life. He'll be all right, don't worry." Don Alejandro paused for a moment, a little bit embarrassed to look so concerned about a couple of roses, but then he continued nonetheless. "Can I ask you something? Did you cut two of my roses last night? I wonder who got them. Doña Angelines asked me yesterday if I could make a bouquet for her daughter's wedding this afternoon, but two of the most beautiful red roses are gone."

"I think I have a good idea who did that, yes."

"Who?"

"Zorro."

"Zorro? Did he? Why?"

"I think he has been helping himself to your flowers for a long time, to give them to his girlfriend."

"To Victoria? How do you know that?"

"Well, I have to confess: I took one of them myself for her last night. When I was at the tavern he showed up with another one, a matching pair. I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be so upset about it," he lied with a straight face, one he could not maintain for long as the corners of his lips started to curve when he thought it was hilarious to see his uncle, a renowned action-man, decorated officer in the Spanish Army so worried about some flowers.

"Did you go back to the tavern last night? I thought you retired early to rest." Looking at his cheeky expression, Alejandro understood why Emilio was so worried about his son.

"I did, sorry, but then I thought I could pay her a quick visit to make sure she was all right. She appreciated your roses very much, by the way."

"I bet she did." Don Alejandro paused for a moment to find the right words and tone, but his temper chose for him, and he suddenly shouted: "Esteban, what the hell were you thinking?! You should behave like a De la Vega, like a caballero, and stop chasing women, for crying out loud!"

Esteban lowered his gaze now and kept silent, so Don Alejandro carried on.

"She is Zorro's girlfriend, for goodness sake! And, as much as I would like to see her becoming a member of our family, I don't think that is going to happen. For your own safety, you should leave her alone. Find your own woman to marry, please, and don't repeat the same mistakes you made at Madrid!"

"Yes, you are right. I'll do that. Thanks for the advice, Uncle," Esteban said, standing up to leave the library. The last thing he wanted was listening for hours to another De la Vega righteous man pointing at his flaws. It was too humiliating, and he already had enough with his father's speeches.

"Good. And, please, don't pick anymore roses without telling me first."

"Of course. Never again, don't worry." _Maybe I'll try the geraniums next time. He didn't mention the geraniums..._

ZZZ

At siesta time, Victoria looked at the couple of red roses she had placed in a vase in her room. They were especially beautiful, and very similar, like twins. She sat on her bed and smiled while thinking how upset Don Alejandro would be about it. He would probably be happy if Diego was the culprit, taking flowers to court a woman, any woman, but she doubted he would appreciate Zorro taking them for her.

Looking at the flowers, she didn't know which one was Esteban's and which one was Zorro's, as they looked almost identical. She caressed one of them, enjoying the soft touch of the petals, and then she lied in bed, looking at the ceiling while smelling the sweet aroma lingering on her fingers.

As so many times before, she pondered about her relationship with Zorro. She smiled for the umpteenth time since he had used the word "fiancée" last night. They finally seemed to be moving in the right direction, towards a wedding day, the glorious day when she could start a family with him. She fantasized about it one more time: a precious house full of children, with the man she loved by her side. But, as it often happened, the fantasy ended when the doubts started to creep in. _Who is that man? Will I really love him when he finally removes the mask? Can such a man really settle, leaving a dangerous, heroic life full of good deeds and action behind to become a father and a husband?_ She didn't have the answers to any of these questions, and she was tired of waiting to find out.

She turned on her side then to look at the roses again, and then she wondered about Esteban. She couldn't help it but to compare him to Zorro. He was certainly handsome, attentive, and brave, and he looked interested in her. She felt bad, as if she was cheating on Zorro by thinking how different her life would be with such a man: in an open, public relationship, not hiding from view. Because she so desperately wanted to be a respectable woman and not an outlaw's girlfriend, she had to admit Esteban would be a very suitable option, as Diego would be as well if he could grow a backbone. At the moment, most of the citizens in Los Angeles would consider her "cheap" if it wasn't for the support of the De la Vega's, especially Don Alejandro. Without his approval, she would probably have a much harder time with her relationship with Zorro. However, one thing was to be nice to her, and another different one would be welcoming her in the family to become a _Doña de la Vega_.

She sighed and closed her eyes, pushing aside those thoughts that would get her nowhere, and tried to relax to make the most of her siesta break.

ZZZ

Diego didn't showed up at the pueblo as Zorro for a few days while his eye was still black and swollen because he feared it would be easy to identify him in daylight, even with the mask on. Meanwhile, his cousin behaved well for about a week. His ribs were not broken, only bruised as he was hoping for, so after a few days he was healed and ready for action again.

Esteban had been itching to do something, anything, to get Victoria's attention and favour one more time, but nothing happened. He was about to give up and follow his uncle's advice to find another woman to court when a chance to shine in front of her presented itself when a travelling circus arrived at Los Angeles.

ZZZZZ


	5. Chapter 5 - The Circus is back in town

**Chapter 5 – The Circus is back in town**

"Isn't it exciting, señorita Victoria? The Circus! In Los Angeles! Again!" sergeant Mendoza said at the tavern, delighted like a little kid. "And it is a proper, world-wide renowned company this time: " _Circus Zaragoza"_ , from Spain."

"Yes it is, very exciting," Victoria said while wiping a stain off the counter, amused by the Sergeant's anticipation. "We haven't seen any travelling circus for a while. And, together with the festivities of the _Virgen de Agosto_ , it is going to be a memorable weekend."

"Yes, indeed. I am going to see how they put up the big tent. Excuse me for a moment," he said, finishing his drink quickly to go out in a hurry. Several men were outside at the entrance of the pueblo erecting the big top, lifting and connecting large poles quickly and efficiently, as they were so used to do the job every few days. Many citizens were at the plaza as well, watching and commenting on their skills.

Victoria carried on scrubbing off the stubborn stain, which reminded her of the other one she had to clean off the floor only a few days ago, and she was so absorbed with the task she didn't realize Diego and his cousin had come through the door.

"Our favourite sergeant looks excited," Diego said when he reached the counter. She lifted her head, smiling back to her friend.

"Yes, he is. I think he has told me a million times already how he wanted to become " _Mendoza, the strongest man on Earth_ " when he was a child," she said, laughing.

"Yes. I heard about that too. At least three times, maybe more," he said, also laughing.

"How are you Diego? Your eye looks much better."

"It is, thank you. All that swelling and the dark tinge has come down now. It was time."

"And how are you, Esteban? Are your ribs still bothering you?" she added politely, looking at his companion. After the affection she had shown initially to spur Diego's jealousy she had tried to ignore Esteban as much as she could, because she felt she was cheating on Zorro every time he was around, and she didn't want to be mean to Diego anymore.

"No. I am fine now, thank you, señorita," he said with a radiant smile, which she ignored one more time.

"Great. What can I serve you? Do you want a fresh lemonade?" she said warmly, looking back at Diego.

"Yes, thank you."

"A glass of wine for me, please," Esteban said, fed up of so much lemonade and orange juice.

"Certainly," she said in a neutral tone, heading for the kitchen to press some lemons.

"Why is she so cold with me now? What have I done?" Esteban asked when they took a seat at a table at the back.

"I don't know," Diego said. He had also noticed the change in Victoria's attitude towards his cousin, and he was delighted about it. "Have you upset her since you gave her the rose?"

"No, I don't think so. Women… who can understand them?"

"Not me, that's for sure," Diego joked.

"Diego, I have been wondering… Why are you not married?"

"Uh, oh… I don't know. I guess I haven't found the right woman for me yet."

"Really? I asked around, and nobody has seen you courting anyone in Los Angeles for years. That's a big change from Madrid, ah?" he said, winking, slapping his arm. "I remember that gorgeous girlfriend of yours, Zafira. I hope you are not still heartbroken after she dumped you at the altar, and that is not the reason why you don't want anything to do with the other women here, is it?"

"No. I was hurt for a while, of course. Anybody would be after that. She was perfect, and she was going to marry me, and then she didn't. But I was young, and naïve. It doesn't matter now."

"You know, there is also some talk that you may be… " he said lowering his tone and lifting his eyebrows, but he didn't finish the sentence.

"That I may be what?" Diego knew perfectly well what he was talking about, but he chose to play dumb one more time.

"You know… _that_."

"What?"

"Inverted," he whispered.

"You mean, that I like _men_?" he said, pretending to be shocked. He knew that rumour had been circulating for a while, but it had never reached his father's ears. The only reason Diego knew about it was because Felipe heard it once when the gossipers thought he could not hear them.

"Yes, that," Esteban said. Victoria approached them with the drinks on a tray, and he cleared his throat loudly to alert Diego, who could not see her coming behind his back. "Thank you, señorita. That's wonderful."

"Anything else?" she said after leaving the drinks on the table.

"Only one more thing. We are going to get tickets for the premier circus performance on Saturday. Would you like to join us?"

She looked surprised, and she glanced at Diego first, and then at Esteban, unsure what to say.

"Felipe and my father are coming too, and my uncle," Diego said, reassuringly. "It will be fun."

"Oh, yes. Yes, I would like to go, thank you."

" _Inverted_..." Diego said after she left, shaking his head. "Come on, you know better than that!"

"Of course I do! I thought it was funny, though. Sorry. Maybe you should look… I don't know, more "manly"? You look different now. I hardly recognize you. You've gone soft."

"I am the same, Esteban."

"If you say so," he said, unconvinced, and then he changed the subject. "I heard there is a horse race Saturday morning. Should we take part with your stallions? I bet they are the fastest rides in Los Angeles."

"Probably, but there is a good price on that race, and usually professional riders bring the fastest horses from many miles away, as far as Monterey. And my father won't like it; he won't risk hurting his horses. Last year one beautiful chestnut fell, broke its leg and had to be put down."

"Come on, live a little! It will be fun!" Esteban insisted.

"Well, you can ask your uncle. I don't want to. And he is going to say no." _Or maybe not, just to prove me wrong._

"I will." Esteban finished his wine, and looked around for something to do. "Are you working on the newspaper this afternoon?"

"Yes, I told you that."

"All right. I am going to check out what's going on at the plaza. I'll see you later."

Diego watched him go, relieved. Every time the conversation turned to events at Madrid he got nervous. Sooner or later, his cousin was going to say something inconvenient in public and get him in trouble. And now he wanted to take part in the "manly" horse race. Sure the feminine, "inverted" Diego was not expected to do that, he thought, smiling. Although, if he could take part on the race with Toronado he would wipe out the competition, including Esteban. No doubt about it.

ZZZ

Esteban watched how the circus workers got the large tent up. It was massive, the biggest one he had ever seen. While they finished securing the thick canvas, he had an idea.

"Do you have a knife thrower?" he asked one of the men.

"Yes."

"Who is he? Where can I find him?"

"There," the man said, pointing at a tall, exotic looking man with olive skin and thin, dark beard and moustache. "His name is _Cuchillo._ "

"Really?"

"Artistic name."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Thanks." He approached that man then, hoping he would be suitable for his plan.

"Good afternoon, señor _Cuchillo_. I am Don Esteban de la Vega. Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?"

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I heard you are an excellent performer with the knives, and I have a business proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"As I said, I want to talk to you in private," he remarked again, looking around, as some of the men were too close, within earshot. "Can we go somewhere quiet?"

"All right. Come to my caravan then."

Esteban followed that man outside the tent, and he guided him among the rest of the performers who had set camp at the edge of the pueblo, close to the North entrance. Everybody was busy, either practicing their skills or helping to get things ready for the premier on Saturday.

"So, what do you want?" _Cuchillo_ asked when they were inside his private caravan.

Esteban got closer and whispered a few words on his ear.

"Are you insane? I can't do that!"

"Why not? You are skilled throwing the knives, aren't you?"

"But I have a reputation to maintain! That would ruin it!"

"I'll pay you 200 pesos. Your reputation will only suffer while you are in Los Angeles, and then this issue will be forgotten. Besides, it may add drama and excitement to your performance."

"Maybe."

"300 pesos then. Do we have a deal?"

"All right, three hundred, but I think you are crazy."

"Now, before I commit to this, I need to see you in action. Can you show me what you can do?"

"Come on then, I'll show you at the practice wheel."

He grabbed a set of knives from a box and got out, followed by Esteban. Close to the caravan he had set up his practice camp, with a large, round, decorated board in the middle. It had a large star painted over, one that would fit someone standing like Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man, with the arms and legs spread out.

"Spin the wheel."

Esteban did that and _Cuchillo_ threw all the knives in a fast sequence while the wheel was turning, distributing them evenly around the star, not touching it by a very short distance, with the sharp edges of the knives nearly touching the edges of the star.

"Fantastic! Awesome!" Esteban said, clapping.

"Now, what you are asking could be technically more difficult than that, because I am not used to hit people. I would like to have the money in advance, just in case."

"All right. It doesn't matter, because if you fail, I may not need the money anymore. However, try not to fail, thank you."

After he settled all the details with that man, he asked him where he could find the best female trapeze artist.

"Sonia. She is the best in the group. That's her caravan," he said, pointing to a beautiful blue painted one.

"Thank you," he said, walking towards it.

"Crazy man," _Cuchillo_ said slowly while shaking his head, closing the caravan's door to come back to the large, main tent.

ZZZ

Felipe knocked on the Guardian's office door using their secret knock-code, and he then came inside, not waiting for an answer. Diego was busy, writing on his desk, with a pile of papers at his side.

"Hello, Felipe," he said, hardly taking his eyes off the paper he was writing.

" _Are you all right?_ " Felipe signed. As Diego didn't answer, he touched his sleeve.

"What? I didn't catch that, sorry. I wasn't looking."

" _Are you all right?_ " Felipe tried again.

"Yes, yes. I am fine."

" _You look nervous. Upset_."

"Nervous? No. Upset? Probably."

" _What happened?_ "

"It's Esteban. He keeps mentioning things about Madrid. I think at some point he is going to say something stupid and he is going to blow my cover as clumsy Diego. Now he wants me to take part in that endurance horse race on Saturday. How can I enjoy that if I have to pretend to be useless all the time? For once, I would like to be able to show him what I can do. Although he already knows, and that is part of the problem. He thinks I have changed and I have gone soft, and he is right about that. At least _Diego_ has." He paused for a moment, hitting the paper with his pencil repeatedly, absent-minded. "Do you know what he came up with today? He heard someone saying I like men because I don't have a wife or a girlfriend."

Felipe laughed. " _I told you that before. It was Luis García who said that_. _He, of all people!"_

"Yes, it takes one to know another," Diego said, laughing as well. "Esteban talked about Zafira. He doesn't know I saw her here in Los Angeles last year."

" _Is he still courting Victoria?_ "

"Not much. And the best thing is she's ignoring him now, which is a relief."

" _Maybe you should tell him you like her. As Diego, I mean._ "

"No. I can't do that. It's too embarrassing. He would start a new discussion on why I am not telling her anything about it or courting her myself. You know, sometimes I think it would be easier to tell him I am Zorro so he leaves me alone."

Someone knocked at the door then.

"I think that may be him," Diego whispered. "Yes?"

"Diego, it's me," Esteban said, opening the door ajar to show his face through it. "Are you done? I want to go home now to ask your father about the race."

"No, I want to finish this, but… It's all right, I'll finish it tomorrow," he said then, standing up, leaving the pencil and papers on the desk. He wanted to be present when his cousin asked for permission, to remind his father of the dangers for the horses and to dissuade him from that idea. "Let's go. Are you coming with us, Felipe?"

He nodded, and he followed his mentor with a cheeky smile on his face. He couldn't miss it. It was too much fun.

ZZZZZ

 **A.N – I could not resist naming the travelling circus "** _ **Circus Zaragoza**_ **", as the one in the film Madagascar 3 (btw, that's where I am from, a lovely city in Spain.)**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and your nice reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Apollo vs Zeus

**Chapter 6 – Apollo vs Zeus**

"I don't see why not," Don Alejandro said when Esteban asked him if they could take part in the horse race. "I think it is a fantastic idea. For both of you." Don Alejandro looked at his son then, hopeful. "After all, Diego, you are an excellent rider. You have a very good seat. I think you could win that race riding on Apollo if you put your heart to it."

"What happens if the horses get hurt? Have you forgotten what happened last year to Don Pedro's chestnut?"

"That was an unfortunate, freak accident, Diego. It should not have happened, and I don't think it will again. It is so decided: you'll ride Apollo and Esteban can ride Zeus. If you win, it will be an excellent publicity for my stallions."

"Thank you, Uncle. Brilliant! Come on Diego, let's go for a ride. I want to get more familiar with Zeus before Saturday." He left for the stables followed by a reluctant Diego, who gave up on arguing because he knew better than that. When his father used the expression _it is so decided_ , there was no point in arguing.

"Alejandro, are you sure about this? I don't think that is going to help Esteban at all," Emilio said after the younger men left.

"Probably not, but it will help Diego. Gosh, how I would like to see him as spirited as your son!"

"The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence, they say."

"And it is so true! Maybe we should swap them then. Come on, I want to see how they get on with the horses," he said, laughing, slapping his brother's back on the way to the stables.

Felipe followed them with a sad, long face. When Don Alejandro realized, he passed his arm around his shoulder, sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Felipe, but you know the rules: you have to be over 18 to take part in this race. Otherwise I would let you have Titan on Saturday. Don't worry, in only a few years from now you'll be there," Alejandro said, ruffling the youngster's hair until a smile returned to his face.

ZZZ

"You should only run on the long endurance race, I think. These horses are not fast enough on the short distances, but they can run for hours at a slower gallop," Don Alejandro said when the stallions were saddled and ready to go.

"Yes, of course, that's what I was thinking," Esteban said while mounting up on Zeus, a beautiful, dark bay. "There is no point to take part in the sprint race. By the time these Andalusians could pick up the speed, the English thoroughbreds would have finished already."

"That's right," Don Alejandro said, nodding approvingly. "Can you jump?"

"Yes, of course."

"There are usually a few small obstacles to jump along the way on the endurance race. These horses should also be all right for those, so don't avoid them by taking the longer routes." The old don slapped Apollo's strong, wide neck lovingly. He was a stunning grey with a long, luscious, thick mane many women could be jealous about. "Damn it boy, if I knew this was going to happen I could have trained you to top condition for this race!"

The horse neighed loudly and bobbed his head then as if agreeing with his master, chewing the bit.

Diego hopped on Apollo, and when Felipe let go of the reins on both horses, the two cousins set off at a trot that soon became a fast gallop, racing each other towards the horizon at top speed.

"Look at them go! What a magnificent sight!" Don Alejandro said, proud like a peacock.

ZZZ

Esteban was an excellent rider. Diego could not deny that fact. But so was he, at least when he wasn't pretending to be clumsy, so they both enjoyed the exhilarant fast pace of that improvised race. Riders and horses were at loggerheads with each other, trying to get some advantage over the other, but they ended up running side to side almost with an identical stride.

"I knew you could do it!" Esteban shouted, with Zeus pushing himself to be faster than Apollo unsuccessfully.

"Of course I _can_! Which doesn't mean that I _want_!" Diego shouted back.

They were approaching a fallen tree, which lay across like a show jumping obstacle on a side of the path.

"Let's jump over that trunk!" Diego said, heading towards it.

Apollo jumped over it easily, the same as Zeus, and both horses carried on galloping not losing any speed, undaunted.

"These horses are great!" Esteban said, grinning.

They carried on for a while until Diego slowed down Apollo, and Esteban did the same with Zeus, until they let the horses relax at an easy trot, catching their breath.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that because I won't believe you," Esteban said.

"Of course I did. But, there are some reasons for me to be reluctant to show off in a horse race, you know?"

"I have no idea what those reasons could be."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I am taking part in this one with you. I am very sorry, but you will need to apply yourself hard if you want to win this time."

"Maybe it was a mistake to spur you to do this then," Esteban joked.

"Yeah. Your fault."

ZZZ

"Diego, is it true you are taking part on the long race tomorrow?" Victoria asked the next day at the tavern when he went back to the pueblo to finish the article he was writing.

"Yes, it is."

"Why? You don't have to. You don't need the money, and I don't think it is a good idea. It could be dangerous, especially for you."

"Victoria, I appreciate your concern, but I am a grown up man. I think I can handle it," he said harshly. He was fed up to be told he was a useless coward while at the same time he was expected to do something about it. It was especially hurting when those comments came from Victoria or his father, and with all the tension Esteban had created recently, he could not take it any longer.

"I am sorry, Diego. I didn't mean to offend you," she said, blushing. "Of course you are. It's only that I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, I know. I am sorry, I shouldn't use that tone with you."

"Is Esteban also taking part?"

"Yes, he is. He's the one who got me into this mess."

"Right," she said, setting the wine bottle down on the counter with a loud thud while looking at Esteban, who was talking to Sergeant Mendoza and a group of soldiers at the far end of the tavern. She looked angry, and Diego had to wonder why her feelings for his cousin seemed to be so erratic.

"Excuse me, Diego, I have work to do at the back," she said then, disappearing into the kitchen.

ZZZ

Victoria rushed into the kitchen, upset. She had done it again, putting Diego down carelessly and unnecessarily, and this time he had looked really upset about it. She had done that many times before, thoughtlessly, but he had hardly ever reacted. Not anymore.

Regretting to be so mean to her friend, she got a board and a sharp knife and started to chop onions furiously. _Maybe if I had not flirted with Esteban to start with, Diego would not have felt the need to compete with him_ , she thought. _It is my fault. I hope he doesn't get hurt tomorrow._

The onions made her cry, and once started she carried on with real tears when she thought about Zorro, happy to have a valid excuse to have them running down her cheeks like that. She loved Zorro, but she knew she could easily fall for Esteban as well if she was not careful, and she felt really bad about it. But she could not help it. Although she had tried to deny her feelings she felt attracted to him, and the thoughts of a normal life with a normal man kept popping into her mind, countless times every day since she had met him.

With her vision blurred by the tears, she saw someone walking through the curtains into the kitchen. She blinked quickly to get rid of them, cleaning her eyes with her sleeve. It was Diego.

"Victoria, are you all right? Why are you so upset?"

"I am not upset, Diego. I am chopping onions," she said with a forced smile.

"Yes, I see that, but, there is something else. I am sorry if I have upset you."

"It's nothing to do with you, don't worry. But as I already said, I am not upset. I am chopping onions, that's all." She carried on crying and handling the knife at such speed Diego feared she was going to chop her fingers off.

"Stop it, please," he said, placing his hand over the knife and her still undamaged fingers. When she stopped, looking at him with drenched, red eyes, he gently took the knife off her hand and set it down on the table.

"Calm down, please, and tell me what's wrong."

She hesitated for a moment, trembling, and then she gave in, seeking comfort in his arms while crying on his chest.

"It's Zorro. We are engaged now. He called me _fiancée_ a few nights ago and I thought it was wonderful at the time, but I can't help thinking we are never going to be able to get married and have a life together. This is pointless. It's taking forever. His fight goes on and on, and I…" She could not continue, sobbing uncontrollably, ashamed to behave like that.

Diego was shocked. He had not realized what a profound impact the engagement had made on Victoria, and it broke his heart to see her like that. He knew he should tell her the truth as soon as possible to avoid any more suffering, but that was not the right moment for it.

"It's all right. Calm down," he said, tapping her back gently, trying to soothe her like a baby. He loved having her in his arms, and he wondered if it would be better to give up the deception and kiss her senseless. If he had known what was going through her mind right then he would have done it, because that approach would have worked wonderfully.

It took a long time, but eventually she stopped shaking and crying and she pulled back from the embrace, looking down to the floor while biting her lower lip, deeply embarrassed.

"I am sorry, Diego. There is nothing you can do about this, but thank you for your support. I feel much better now."

"Good," Diego said, swallowing hard. He knew this embarrassing moment was going to come back with a vengeance when he could finally muster the courage to tell her the truth, because she would feel so betrayed and manipulated. "Don't worry. Things will work out well for you in the end. I am sure of that."

"Thank you, Diego. Now, if you could be so kind to return the knife, I'll carry on preparing dinner," she said in a much lighter tone, with her palm up and waiting.

"Certainly," he said, placing the knife on her hand again. "I'll be working in the newspaper office this afternoon if you feel like talking more later."

"Thank you, Diego. Goodbye."

After he left the kitchen, she put the knife down and got a glass of wine. While drinking it, she tried to make sense of what had happened there, because she wasn't sure. She had felt safe in his arms, greatly comforted, but, under the circumstances, strangely aroused as well. She had always liked Diego, since she was a child, but after he came back from Spain she had given up on him due to his apparent lack of interest, and she had fallen in love with Zorro. Why couldn't he admit his feelings for her, if he had any, and show them in the open so they could do something about it, like Esteban had done? The closest he had ever been was during that night at the windmill, when she thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. Diego was a mystery, one she could not understand. But at least he was a loyal friend, always there for her, and he didn't ask much in return.

She decided she would go to the race the next day and cheer him on all the way, no matter how bad his performance could be, while continuing to ignore Esteban.

ZZZZZ


	7. Chapter 7 - At the bottom of the table

**Chapter 7 – At the bottom of the table**

Victoria didn't show up at the newspaper office to continue the conversation. That night, Diego wanted to pay her a visit as Zorro and tell her the truth, but in the end he decided against it. As he was taking part in that race the next day, he thought it could be a good chance to show her Diego could also be brave and daring, and not only a spineless chicken as everybody believed. He desperately wanted to get her interested in Diego before he told her his secret, to be loved not for the mask, the legend and the thrills, but for himself. If only Esteban could get out of the way…

ZZZ

During the last ten years, el pueblo de Los Angeles had been famous in California for the horse races taking place in the summer during the festivities celebrating the Assumption of Mary into Heaven, popularly known as the _Virgen de Agosto_. Around the 15th of August, the small pueblo welcomed the arrival of numerous visitors who travelled long distances to enjoy the Catholic celebrations at church and the more mundane, down to earth markets; fairs; sideshow attractions, including the circus this year; music and dancing at the _verbenas_ at night; and of course, the horse races and other competitions like shooting or climbing the _cucaña,_ the traditional greased pole only the most agile and strong men could climb to claim the price held at the top.

On race day, the riders had to register the horses early in the morning and pay the fees to take part either on the short sprint race of a quarter mile, or the long race of eight miles.

Alcalde Luis Ramón was at the registration desk with Sergeant Mendoza writing down the names.

"The fee is 30 pesos, señor," Mendoza said to a foreign looking man who wanted to register on the long race.

"Why is this so expensive?" the man said with a strong, Italian accent.

"Because the prize is 1000 pesos, something I am sure you already know. Citizens of this pueblo cannot afford to give it away to foreigners like you for free. If you think your money would be better spent on gambling, there's a bookmaker," Ramón said, bored, pointing to one of the men getting ready beside two large blackboards, where another man was writing the names of the riders and horses already registered for the races, also copying them on wooden, thin and long slats. "30 pesos. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it. Of course, I am going to win the race, and also bet on myself," he said confidently, handing over the thirty pesos. "Luigi Simonetti, riding on Vittoria."

Ramón laughed at the mare's name.

"Really? Victoria?"

"No, no. Vittoria, with " _t_ ". V-i-t-t-o-r-i-a."

"Vi-tto-ri-a," Mendoza said slowly as he wrote the name on the list. "What a beautiful name for a mare!"

"Oh, yes, she's going to love it. Next!" Ramón called, still laughing.

Diego approached the desk.

"Diego de la Vega on Apollo, for the long race."

"De la Vega, why are you taking part in this? You don't need the money, and you are going to break your neck if you are not careful," Luis Ramón said with his most sardonic smile.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I am here," Diego said, shrugging his shoulders, handing over the thirty pesos.

"I'll tell you why you are here: because you are a pushover, De la Vega, that's why, and because you are daddy's boy," the alcalde said, sniggering. "Well, good luck. You are going to need it. Next!"

ZZZ

When all the participants were registered for the race, with the horses saddled and ready, tied along a rail for everybody to see and admire, the betting started. There was a flurry of activity around the boards that showed the riders' and horses' names and the odds to win. Gamblers shouted and made their wagers with the bookmakers, who stood high on stools at the plaza, and money changed hands quickly while the bookmakers registered every transaction. Soon it became clear who the favourites were, and who were considered a waste of money. Diego's slat occupied the bottom of the table with the odds of 100 to 1, while Manuel Contreras, a professional jockey who had won many races, was the top of the list with a 2 to 1.

"Look, they don't have much faith on you, do they?" Esteban said, looking at the board from a distance. His name was in the middle of the table, with odds of 20 to 1. "I don't understand, because Apollo is a great horse."

"It is my name dragging the odds down, not Apollo's. It wouldn't matter if I was ridding the mythical Pegasus, because I still would be at the bottom of that table."

"I don't see why. You are a good rider."

"Just don't think about it. It's all right. I am used to it."

"But…"

"Forget it. Look, that's Felipe over there. Oh, no. I think he is betting on me!"

Felipe was pulling at the bookmaker trousers to gain his attention, showing him his money, and then he pointed at Diego's name on the board.

"Diego de la Vega on Apollo? Are you sure?"

Felipe nodded confidently. The bookmaker took the ten pesos the youngster was offering, shaking his head. He scribbled on a piece of paper and gave Felipe a stub.

"I don't like taking your money like this, son, but it is your choice. Ten pesos for Diego de la Vega!" he shouted. Some people in the crowd laughed about it. "Change the odds to 99 to 1, will you?" he said to the man on charge of the board, and then he continued taking bets from other gamblers.

"Why are you betting for me?" Diego asked when Felipe got out of the betting crowd.

" _Because I know you can win_ ," Felipe signed with a mischievous smile.

" _I hope you didn't gamble much because I can't really win, and you know that as well as I do,"_ Diego signed back. "You should have bet for Esteban. I think he has better chances than me."

"How's that?" Esteban asked.

"Just a feeling. Come on, let's join our seniors at the stand to watch the sprint race."

ZZZ

The long race took place at a signposted track of 2 miles around the pueblo, marshalled at certain check points which included obstacles of about 1 meter in height. The horses had to run four laps through the main street and the plaza, giving plenty of chances for the onlookers to enjoy the race. Some lancers in the garrison would act as marshals at the check points, ensuring the riders would not stray out of the circuit and rules would be followed.

Part of that track, the long, straight stretch of a quarter mile running through the middle of the pueblo and across the plaza was used for the sprint race first.

At 10 o'clock the betting was closed, and the first series of the sprint race started. For a price of 500 pesos, thirty horses were registered but only ten could run together in each series. Manuel Contreras, the professional jockey, won the first series ridding on a small, short but very strong horse, which had muscular hind quarters and powerful legs.

"Look at that horse!" Don Alejandro said, watching the race with great interest with his family from the stand erected at the end of the pueblo, where the races finished. "He won for at least five lengths! And he's not a thoroughbred!"

"It is a Quarter horse," Diego said. "They are the fastest on the short distances."

"Right, called _quarter horse_ s because they ran the quarter mile race the best. I heard about them, but I had never seen one before."

"Yes, very fast on the quarter mile, but they won't stand a chance on the long race," Esteban said.

After that outstanding performance on the first series, it wasn't a surprise the winner of the final race with the three finalists was the quarter horse.

Esteban and Diego stood up to get ready for the long race, scheduled to start in twenty minutes, handling their jackets to their fathers.

"Be careful out there, boys," Don Alejandro said. "Take good care of my babies."

"Of course. Don't worry, Uncle," Esteban said. "You'll be proud: one of us will win today."

"I hope so. Good luck."

"Good luck, Son. Don't be too reckless, please. Use your head. And good luck to you too, Diego," Emilio said, patting his nephew's back.

"Thank you," Diego said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this scatterbrain."

"Hey!" Esteban complained, laughing, punching his cousin's upper arm. "How dare you call me that? Come on, I'll show you where my brain is."

On the way to the horses they bumped into Victoria, who had just got out of the tavern to watch the long race.

"Diego, good luck on the race. I'll be cheering on you from the stand."

"Thank you, Victoria."

"And good luck to you too, Esteban," she added politely.

"Thank you. Will you cheer on me too, señorita?" he asked with his irresistible, broad smile.

"Yes, of course. For both of you, but a little bit more on Diego because my favourite horse is Apollo."

With that answer, Diego had to admire Victoria's inner politician.

"Fair enough! We'll see you at the end. Have fun watching!" Esteban said, heading to the rail to get on Zeus.

ZZZ

"Some of the horses you have to watch for are the De la Vega's. Those stallions could give me trouble," Manuel Contreras said in a low voice.

"For what I heard, I don't think Diego de la Vega will be a contender, no matter what horse he's ridding," said another man. "I am more worried about that Italian with the Arabian mare."

"Yes, that one as well."

"I already tampered with his girth. He'll lose the saddle in the middle of the race," the third man said.

"Well, watch my back and keep everybody out of the way before the fourth lap so I can win. Otherwise, I'll have nothing to split with you."

ZZZ

Felipe could not believe his ears. He had left the stand to get some delicious _dulces de yema_ in one of the market stalls, but on the way back to his seat he had seen three suspicious men talking in a secluded alley at the edge of the pueblo. Recognizing the winner of the sprint race he had stopped there, inconspicuous against the wall, to find out what they were up to. Soon he realized they were in cahoots to win the long race too by getting rid of the competition with foul play.

With not much time to spare, the three men headed to their horses still on the rail as the race was about to start. Felipe run to the start line as well, searching for Diego.

ZZZ

Forty horses and their riders waited nervously at the start line, too close to each other due to the lack of space in that stretch of the road, stumping on the ground and getting on the way of each other while the riders wanted to keep their space on the first row. Diego, unlike the others, didn't bother to get into that petty fight, keeping the distance to stay at the back of the pack, because the race was long and gaining a few seconds at the start would make no difference at the end, and for the way the horses were rubbing each other's rumps it could end up in disaster if they started to kick out, hitting the riders.

One of the largest thoroughbreds started to do just that, kicking and bolting, and the others gave him some space, trying to get away from those furious hooves.

"Control your horse or go to the back!" said Corporal Sepúlveda, who was acting as marshal at the start line.

The Alcalde got on the stool with his pistol ready to mark the start on the race. Just then, after wriggling along rows of spectators, using his elbows to advance slowly among them, squeezing in between while they complained about his cheekiness, Felipe managed to reach the side, gesticulating frantically to Diego.

"Felipe, what's wrong?" Diego asked while trying to keep Apollo steady, because the stallion had got so nervous he was spinning around over his hind quarters, nearly out of control, making it difficult for Diego to concentrate on Felipe's signing.

"The jockey? And two more men? Who?"

Felipe tried to show him, pointing at them, but the alcalde lifted the pistol then and shouted:

"Ready. Steady. Go!"

While still trying to see who Felipe was pointing at, standing on the stirrups, Diego nearly fell off the saddle when Apollo jolted up to a side, frightened by the gunshot, and they missed the start. By the time he got Apollo pointing in the right direction, they could only see the cloud of dust left behind by the other horses.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Don Alejandro cried from the stand, ashamed, while twisting Diego's jacket in his hands. "Come on Diego, they have started already! Wake up!"

"Go, Diego, go!" Victoria cried when Diego finally spurred Apollo and they passed by the stand, galloping in front of them into the dust cloud.

ZZZZZ

 **A.N – For the purists: I have no idea if the celebration of the** _ **Virgen de Agosto**_ **took place in Los Angeles around 1820, or if it would have involved organized horse races. I thought I could use what a village fair would look in Spain at that time as an example.**

 **And, btw, I used to ride an Arabian mare called Victoria, LOL. She was crazy, rearing up straight on her hind quarters at any sign of "perceived danger," making me think she was going to topple over me. So much fun to ride! (not). In the end, I managed to get her understand that a few leaves lifting off the ground due to a gust of wind would not try to eat her.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Some thrills and annoyance for Diego on the way. Thanks for your kind reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The race

**Chapter 8 – The race**

It hadn't rain in Los Angeles for months, so the ground was dry and hard, and the top soil was loose. Thirty-nine horses at full gallop over that kind of terrain could lift a lot of dust into the air, and so they did.

Diego was coughing with his eyes semi-closed, having a hard time to keep them fully open while running through the middle of that dusty cloud. Now that he had left the pueblo behind, he slowed down because all that dust would do no good to his lungs, nor to Apollo's. He hoped the dust would settle soon, and then they could pick up the pace. Besides, he was sure all the others would slow down pretty soon too because the horses could not maintain that frantic pace for eight miles. To run off at top speed at the start line only served the purpose of putting on a show for the spectators, and it wasn't really practical. After that initial burst of energy, showing off their potential top speed, the game of finding a more comfortable pace for the horses would begin, away from the critical eye of the onlookers, and then Apollo should catch up with the other horses.

Slowing down also gave Diego a bit of time to think. What was Felipe trying to tell him? If he understood the signs correctly, two other men were about to help Manuel Contreras to win the race by any means. He had to be alert to identify who these men could be, and keep an eye on the professional jockey.

Manuel had won the sprint race with ease in a legitimate way riding on that Quarter horse, but now he was riding an Anglo-Andalusian, and winning the long race would not be so easy because he didn't have the edge anymore. Lots of very good horses were taking part in it; some full of stamina, speed, and grit, like the petite Arabian mare.

The same as Ramón had done before, Diego smiled thinking about her name: Vittoria. He entertained the thought that maybe all the females with that name were petite, fiery and gutsy winners destined for _victory._

ZZZ

Esteban could not see Diego anywhere. After the initial stampede at the start he had slowed Zeus down to a slow gallop, laughing at the unexperienced amateurs who had carried on at top speed. Their horses would probably burn down after the second lap, and then they would not be able to carry on much further unless they trot or canter slowly.

About fifteen horses were ahead of him already, and looking around he could not see Apollo in the large group he was in, which meant Diego was really lagging behind. They got to the first solid-built obstacle, made of several horizontal large logs creating an ascending, wide slope, and while some riders took the longer route around it to avoid it, Zeus jumped over it with ease.

Esteban considered waiting for his cousin but he didn't want to lose more ground, so he carried on at the same speed, wondering where the hell Diego was.

ZZZ

"He'll catch up with the others soon, don't worry," Emilio said, trying to cheer his brother up.

"What the hell was he thinking? This is so embarrassing. Maybe you were right, and it is a very bad idea Diego is taking part in this race. He can't possibly win. If anything, he may hurt himself."

"I have faith in Diego. I think Apollo got frightened by the gunshot, that's all. He'll catch up with them," Victoria said, hoping her words would become true.

"He is going to be swallowing dust all the way. There is a reason why everybody wants to be in the first row at the start, you know? Well, never mind. At least Esteban seems to be doing well. Ah, here is Felipe," Don Alejandro said, moving to a side to make some space for the youngster at the bench, between Victoria and him. "Felipe, did you get the _dulces de yema_?"

Felipe nodded, handing over a box containing the little soft cakes made of sweet yolks.

"Splendid, thank you," Don Alejandro said, opening the box to offer one to Victoria first.

"Thanks. I saw you talking to Diego right before the start, Felipe. What happened?" Victoria said with the little cake in her hand, before she took it to her mouth.

Felipe shrugged his shoulders.

" _Nothing. I wanted to wish him good luck_ ," he signed, taking one of the sweets from the box as well. He placed it in his mouth, munching it, and looked at the other side of the pueblo where the riders should come in at the end of the first lap. It would take them several more minutes to complete it.

"These cakes are awesome!" Victoria said, taking another one from the box. "I need the recipe. Where did you buy them?"

Felipe pointed at the market stall.

"I'll talk to that woman later. Maybe she can share it with me."

The De la Vega's continued eating cakes and making small talk while waiting for the riders to finish the first lap and reappear at the pueblo.

ZZZ

Diego started to catch up with some of the slower riders at the end of the first lap, close to the last obstacle. That jump was the largest of the four, the closest to the pueblo, and it was marshalled by Sergeant Mendoza and Private Márquez. It was a double jump, which had two sturdy fences close together so the horses could not take a full stride between them, but no so close that they could jump over both fences at once. To clear the jump, the horses had to _bounce_ between both fences, landing on their hind legs before they would immediately take off again with their front legs over the second fence.

The role of the marshals at these checkpoints was to redirect the horses that had refused the jump, follow the diversion route before they could continue or they would be disqualified, hence losing valuable time.

Most riders were avoiding that particular jump, taking the longer route. When Sergeant Mendoza saw Diego approaching he thought he was going to take the diversion as well, and he was greatly surprised when Apollo cleared the jump with ease, flying over the sturdy fences, bouncing neatly way above them, the same as Zeus had done.

"Way to go, Don Diego!" Mendoza said, elated, clapping enthusiastically.

"There he is!" Vitoria cried when Diego shortly after entered the final long stretch at the pueblo. "Go, Diego, go!" she shouted when he passed by the stand. He saluted her, waving and smiling.

"At least he is not the last one anymore," Don Alejandro said, still grumpy.

"Oh, have a little faith, Don Alejandro. It is only the first lap. Still another three to go."

ZZZ

At the second lap, Luigi was ridding comfortably on Vittoria in the middle of the pack, saving energy for the final lap, when he planned to overtake everybody. The Arabian mare was built for endurance, and she would be capable to increase her speed greatly when the other horses would be tired and slowing down.

Right after the third jump, a wide natural ditch, the saddle girth snapped. The saddle slid then, dragging the rider along, and Luigi fell on his side crashing hard on the ground while the mare carried on running.

ZZZ

By the time Esteban completed the second lap he had already outran some of the riders who had continued to gallop at top speed from the beginning, and he was at the head of the race, in fifth position. When he passed by the stand he heard the happy cheers of the De la Vega's, and he lifted his right hand like a winner, with a broad smile. Despite what she had said, Victoria was also cheering on him enthusiastically, which lifted his spirits even more.

ZZZ

Diego jumped over the ditch for the second time that morning. When he saw the Italian immobile on the ground not far away from it, he stopped Apollo and jumped off the saddle to check on that man.

"Are you all right?" he said, turning him over.

"Man, that was some crash," the Italian said, taking a hand to his bruised forehead. "The girth snapped, and I lost the saddle."

"Where are you hurt?" Diego asked when the man complained when he tried to lift him up.

"The shoulder. I think the collar bone is broken."

"Lancers, you have a casualty here!" Diego cried.

The marshals had not realized the Italian had fallen, because they were looking in the direction of the incoming riders. They came quickly to help Diego to carry the injured man to the side of the track, to avoid further damage if the other riders ran over him.

Diego grabbed the saddle and put it out of the way too. He looked at the girth, but he could not see any clean cuts to suggest foul play. The leather strap was torn, but no one could put their hand in the fire to say it wasn't due to natural wear and tear.

"Get the doctor. I have to carry on," Diego said, climbing back on Apollo to continue the race. He had to run fast now to catch up with Esteban, because he still didn't know who were the men involved or what they were up to, and he had lost a lot of time already helping the Italian.

ZZZ

"What's the matter with him now?" Don Alejandro said when he saw Diego passing by as fast as Apollo could go. "Slow down! You have another two laps to go!" but Diego didn't even bother to look at the stand this time.

"Well, he certainly is racing now," Victoria said. "Vamos, Diego!"

ZZZ

At the end of the third lap Diego caught up with Esteban.

"Where have you been? I missed you."

"Busy. I have been busy. Have you seen the professional jockey, Manuel Contreras?"

"I think he is two horses in front of me. I believe I am the fourth at the moment."

"Be careful with him. Don't get near him. He is playing foul."

"Is he? How do you know?"

"I found out what he is up to at the start line, when I got distracted. He has two other riders helping him. I think they have been tampering with the girths. Two of the best riders had been unsaddled, and at least one of them had a damaged girth. They may have damaged ours too, I don't know. Be aware if it becomes loose, because next you will find yourself on the ground."

"I saw the Mexican walking before. His palomino was missing."

"Yes, that was one of them. I saw him by the second jump, the brushed fence. The other was the Italian with the Arabian mare."

"Are you staying with me all the way to the end now?"

"No. There is another lap to go, and I made Apollo run too fast to catch up with you. I have to give him some air after this titanic effort. You carry on. Take care," Diego said, pulling gently from the reins to slow down Apollo. The horse complained, lifting his head, because he wanted to carry on galloping along Zeus, but in the end he slowed down, happy to run easier to catch his breath.

ZZZ

The man on the dark horse thought Diego could be a great danger for Manuel after all, the way he was running now when he overran him at top speed. As he had not tampered with his girth, something he regretted now, he spurred his mount ruthlessly to catch up with the Andalusian, but his horse was not fast enough to do so. However, after what it seemed like a brief chat with another rider, that grey Andalusian slowed down. He saw this as an opportunity to charge against Diego. He got to his side and forced his mount onto Apollo, pushing him to the right. As a reply, Diego pulled from the reins to lean to the left and the horses pressed against each other's flank while they carried on galloping, approaching the last jump. The man hit Diego with his whip then, and he had to protect his head and face with his left hand until he managed to grab the tip. They both pulled from the whip forcibly until Diego snatch it off and threw it away behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. "Get away from me!"

The man replied by kicking Diego's leg several times, until he managed to push it out of the stirrup to make him lose his balance. Unfortunately, the stirrups got tangled in a bizarre way and the riders could not separate the horses when they were about to take the last jump. Already too close to the fence to avoid it, Diego spurred Apollo to jump over it, but the other man pulled from the reins of the dark horse while still trying to untangle his foot from Diego's lose stirrup. The dark horse halted abruptly in front of the jump while Apollo tried to carry on. Apollo got dragged back by the saddle, losing his balance, and crashed against the first sturdy fence. The same as the other rider, Diego fell awkwardly, crashing against the second fence head-on.

"Madre de Dios!" cried Sergeant Mendoza, running towards Diego and the other rider. They were both unconscious, lying immobile on the ground between the two fences. "Márquez, get everybody down the diversion while I get these men out of the way!"

ZZZZZ


	9. Chapter 9 - Banged up a little

**Chapter 9 – Banged up a little**

Sergeant Mendoza dragged Diego's inert body out of the way. He had a raised bump on his forehead and some bruises, but he appeared to be breathing regularly.

"Don Diego, are you all right? Wake up, _por favor_."

Mendoza shook him roughly but the caballero didn't respond. He left Diego on the ground at the side of the track and rushed to assist the other man. In the same way as he had done before, the Sergeant dragged that man out to safety grabbing him under his armpits, but there was a great difference because that man was already dead. It looked like his neck was broken because it was hanging at an awkward angle. Mendoza tried to find the pulse, but he couldn't feel it.

"Madre de Dios! This man is dead!"

While Private Márquez continued to send all the riders finishing the third lap to the diversion, Mendoza also assisted Apollo. The horses had finally separated, snapping the stirrup straps, and the dark horse had run away. However, the grey Andalusian was still close to the fence where he had fallen, neighing in pain, not supporting weight on his left hand.

"Come on boy, let's get out of the way," Mendoza said, pulling from the reins towards the other side of the track, which was closer. The horse stood still, complaining, pulling back from the bit. "I know it hurts, but you have to get out of the way. _Vamos,_ _caballito bonito_ , come with me," the Sergeant said tapping his neck softly.

In the end, Apollo followed him walking very slowly, trying not to use the damaged leg.

Mendoza shook his head, sad. It looked like the horse had a broken leg, and would surely have to be put down. When they got to the other side of the track, away from the jump, Mendoza let go of the reins without bothering to tie them up to a tree because that horse wasn't going to run away like the other one, not even move from that spot. Then he ran across the track to come back to Diego's side.

ZZZ

At the final lap, Esteban picked up the pace until he got to the second position behind the professional jockey. Diego had told him to stay away from him but to win the race he had to outrun him. Manuel's horse looked more tired than Zeus, so Esteban followed him comfortably until the second jump, the brushed fence, and then he spurred Zeus, trying to leave a significant distance between him and the dark horse's flank to overtake him. Esteban passed by as fast as he could, but Manuel spurred his horse too and followed him closely for a while, to no avail. In the end, Zeus left the dark horse behind because he was much faster.

Little by little Zeus got an advantage, and after jumping the ditch for the fourth time he was happily galloping towards the end to win the race, way ahead of the other horses. At the last obstacle, Zeus jumped again with ease, bouncing between the two fences like a spring, and carried on running not losing any speed. Esteban saw Mendoza assisting a rider at the side, but he didn't realize it was Diego because everything at the sides looked a bit blurry to him due to the speed.

Approaching the final stretch before the pueblo, Esteban thought he had it, that he was going to win the race. However, he suddenly felt the saddle loose, sliding to a side. He tried to maintain the balance by leaning more to the opposite side to keep the saddle straight, but it didn't work. As Diego said it could happen, the girth had snapped and he couldn't prevent a nasty fall. He let go of the reins and tried to curl up to minimize the impact, but he bit the dust all the same, just over a quarter mile to the end of the race.

ZZZ

Mendoza had sent Márquez to the pueblo to get help and to tell Don Alejandro what had happened. From the side, he looked at the occasional rider still attempting to jump over the fences. He thanked God because it was the most difficult obstacle and not many riders would try to jump over it now at the final lap when they were more tired, because if another rider fell Mendoza would not know what to do.

Right then, the first rider on the fourth lap made the jump. Mendoza lifted his hand to gain Esteban's attention, but the young De la Vega carried on. He was going too fast, to win the race, and he probably had not seen him.

"Come on, Don Diego, wake up!" he said one more time, tapping his face. He didn't wake up, but at least this time Diego let out a soft grunt.

ZZZ

Esteban stood up slowly, dusting off his clothes while cursing his luck. At least he was only bruised and sore, especially his back, but he had no broken bones or nasty sprains.

Don Alejandro had trained his horses well to stay by the rider in case of a fall, and Zeus had stopped a short distance away. Esteban called him back, and the noble horse came quickly to his side. He checked the saddle with hope but there was no point trying to use it again because the girth was torn and he had no way to fasten it securely.

At that moment Manuel Contreras passed by, laughing loudly. Esteban didn't think about it twice. He dropped the saddle and hopped on Zeus to ride him bareback to the finish line.

"Come on Zeus! Don't let him go away!" he cried, spurring him hard. He grabbed the mane and leaned onto Zeus's neck to get a grip because galloping at that speed without a saddle wasn't the easiest thing to do, and they followed the jockey into the final quarter of a mile at the pueblo. Esteban gritted his teeth and pressed tight with his legs to keep his balance while Zeus raced on, gaining ground really quickly, getting on a pair with the other horse just before the finish line. With the last push Zeus won the race by a nose, in a very close call.

ZZZ

"Yes! He won! He won! And ridding bareback, of all things!" Don Alejandro cried over-enthusiastically, with his cheeks bright red with the emotion. "But, where is his saddle, I wonder?"

His happiness and excitement was short lived because one of the lancers approached the stand then to give him the bad news.

"I am sorry, Don Alejandro. You son had an accident. He had a bad fall at the last jump."

"What?" Don Alejandro said with his colour running quickly off his cheeks. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know. He's unconscious. The doctor is on his way. Please, come with me."

"Go. I'll tell Esteban," Emilio said, pushing his brother into action after the shocking news because he was numbed, paralyzed on the spot.

"Yes. Yes. Do that while we go!"

With his heart racing, Don Alejandro grabbed Diego's jacket and left the stand quickly to follow the soldier, and so did Victoria and Felipe, all very worried and upset.

ZZZ

Manuel Contreras complained when Esteban got acclaimed as the winner, when he got surrounded by the excited crowd of spectators congratulating him.

"He didn't win! I won! This race's been fixed!"

"What do you mean?" Esteban replied. "Of course I won. And you are the cheater! Someone tampered with my girth and it snapped, and I think you had something to do with it!"

"That's ridiculous! I don't need to cheat to win a race because I am the best rider in California! If your girth snapped, maybe you should take better care of your tack and grease it from time to time, señor!"

"Whatever, man. I won, and you won't get the money you are after," Esteban said, looking around, wondering why the De la Vega's were not there sharing the joy with him, and then he jumped off Zeus. They were not at the stand, but he couldn't see them in the crowd either. "I'm not like you. I don't care about the price, and I am going to donate the money to the church," he said, casually. He had spent a lot of money bribing people at the circus and he could do with the price, but he hoped that generosity would impress Victoria.

A rumour of approval rose from the spectators. Padre Benítez was among the cheering crowd and hearing these words he made the sign of the cross on himself.

"Really?" he said, incredulous. "We could do so many good things with that money if that is true."

"Sure, Padre. As soon as I get it, it will be yours."

"Bless you, Son. Bless you!"

Emilio finally got through the crowd then and grabbed Esteban's arm.

"Diego fell at the last jump. Come on, we have to find out what happened."

"I don't like racing in places where the locals are favoured to win at all costs! That keeps the money in the community, doesn't it?" Manuel shouted then, but Esteban ignored him. Worried, he hopped on Zeus again to gallop back to the last jump.

ZZZ

Diego was enjoying the peaceful, quiet darkness when he heard an anxious voice calling him, and then he felt how someone slapped his face repeatedly, but it didn't hurt much because his flesh felt like soft mush.

"Diego! Diego, please, wake up! Wake up!"

Diego grunted then, complaining, moving his head away from that hand because the slapping started to hurt as he came out of the darkness and recovered his senses.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled. "I want to sleep more."

"No, you don't, Son. Wake up!"

Diego opened his eyes, blinking while trying to focus on that face above him. Don Alejandro was kneeling by his side, holding his head in his lap, and Diego could see a circle of worried faces further away, beyond his father's.

"Are you all right?"

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You fell at the last jump, Diego. You banged your head against the logs."

Doctor Hernández pulled Diego's eyelids wide open to have a look at his pupils then.

"I think he is all right," he said. "Can you move your arms and legs, Diego?"

He did, moving them one by one.

"Are you hurt somewhere else apart from your head?"

Diego shook his head. He wasn't sure yet, but as his brain got back to work, he was more worried about something else.

"Where is Esteban? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he is. He won the race," Don Alejandro said, not so happy about it anymore. He regretted now to have allowed them to take part in the race so much.

"What about Apollo?"

"He has a broken leg. Mendoza is going to put him to sleep."

"No!" Diego cried, trying to sit up, but his father held him down.

"There is nothing we can do, Diego. He is suffering. It's for the best."

"No!" Diego cried again, wriggling to get out of his father's grip to sit up. "Don't do it. Let me see him first."

ZZZ

Mendoza hesitated with his pistol in his hand. As he was the only one carrying a gun he had volunteered for the task, something he regretted now. It broke his heart to have to kill such a beautiful animal, but the horse was obviously suffering, hopping on three legs holding his broken fore limb up.

For the third time, Mendoza lifted the pistol and aimed to Apollo's forehead. He closed his eyes, but when he was about to press the trigger he heard a cry.

"Hold it! Don't do it!"

"Don Diego! Are you all right?" Mendoza said when he saw him approaching, walking unsteady but alive and well. Don Alejandro, Felipe and a very upset Victoria walked behind him.

"Yes, I am all right. Don't kill Apollo yet. Let me see his leg."

Diego took the horse's fractured leg in his hands, prodding and poking with a concerned face. Apollo neighed in pain, pulling away from him.

"Diego, leave it. Of course it hurts me having to put one of my precious stallions down, you don't know how much, but there is no other way. He won't do," Don Alejandro said, laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I think he may. It is a clean fracture, and it's not displaced. It will take a lot of time, patience and dedication, but I think it may heal. We should give him a chance."

"How are you going to get him home? It is impossible, Diego. It can't be done."

"If Victoria lets him stay at the tavern while he recovers, I can make a wooden support for the leg and walk him there slowly. It's not too far away. He could make it there."

"Diego, let it go, please."

"No! You don't throw a whole life away just because he's banged up a little! Are you going to put me to sleep too?"

Don Alejandro chose to ignore that last remark.

"Apollo is beyond _a little banged up_. He is broken."

"That's your perception. Give me a week. If he is not doing well by then, we'll put him down."

"All right. We'll give him a few days, but I don't know how are you going to support that leg in the meantime."

"Victoria, do you mind if I keep Apollo at the tavern while he heals?"

"Yes, of course, I can leave a space at the stables for him," she said quickly, happy to be able to help.

"But he is a stallion. He won't do well if any visitors leave a mare in heat close to him, because he will need to be calm and quiet," Don Alejandro said. "At the hacienda we keep the stallions in a separated stable to avoid any potential problems."

"There is a secluded pen, separated from the others. He could use that one, but it is a bit small, so I hardly use it other than for storage," she said.

"That would be great, Victoria. Actually, it will be better if he is in a confined space so he doesn't move around unnecessarily. Thank you so much," Diego said.

"I'm so glad I can help. I really hope you can save him, Diego, because he is such a beautiful horse."

"Yes, he is. Felipe, can you go back to the hacienda and get some wooden planks and strong, long pieces of cloth to secure them to the leg? And rope. Thanks."

"I'll go back to the tavern to clean that stall for him," Victoria said.

"I'll give you a hand to move the stuff. Are you sure you are all right, Diego?" Don Alejandro said.

"Yes, don't worry about me. Go. I'll see you there. Thanks."

ZZZ

Esteban arrived at the last jump riding bareback as before.

"Diego! I am so glad you are all right. What happened?"

"I fell. That guy over there tried to unsaddle me," he said pointing to the body covered with a white sheet at the side of the track, "and we crashed on the fence. What happened to you? Where is the saddle?"

"You were right. The girth snapped. But it didn't look as if it had been slashed. I fell, but when the jockey passed by, I jumped on Zeus and chased him. I won the race, Diego!"

"Congratulations. That's great. But I still think they tampered with the girths somehow."

"Apollo doesn't look good."

"He's got a broken leg, but I'm going to try to fix it. Can you please help Victoria to prepare the stable for him? She said it is full of stuff that needs moving, some of it quite heavy. My father went with her, but his back has been playing up recently, and I don't think it will do him any good to lift anything too heavy."

"Yes, of course. Are you all right here?"

"Yes. Felipe will be back soon with the materials to support Apollo's leg, and the soldiers are still around waiting for the cart to move that body, so don't worry about me."

"Good. See you at the tavern then." Esteban jumped on Zeus once again and came back to the pueblo, this time at a more comfortable pace for him, a slow canter.

ZZZZZ

 **AN- Fans of the film** _ **Seabiscuit**_ **will recognize the quote: "You don't throw a whole life away just because he's banged up a little." I had to borrow it as it is so fitting here.**

 **Sorry, I have shamelessly upgraded to maim the horses now, but at least Diego is OK this time with no fractured skull.**

 **It took me a while to finish this chapter because real life can be hard sometimes, but I am back to work now, so hopefully I can post a couple more chapters this week.**

 **Once again, thanks for the kind reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10 - How to impress a lady

**Chapter 10 – How to impress a lady**

Victoria was so relieved Diego was all right after that nasty fall that got him unconscious. When the soldier delivered the bad news at the stand she had got in a state with the worry for him and the intense feeling of guilt she had felt then, because that was exactly what she had said it was going to happen: Diego would fall in the race and hurt himself badly. As if she was a clairvoyant witch. But everybody knew he was clumsy, so a fall was something to be expected, really, and nothing to do with her divination powers. Still, she felt as if it was her fault somehow, as if she had cast a spell on him with her careless words the day before.

Leaning on the stable's door frame, she watched Diego tending for Apollo. Felipe, Esteban, Don Alejandro and Don Emilio had helped initially but now Diego was alone, talking gently to the horse, unaware she had returned from the tavern.

Despite his clumsiness and apparent lack of physical skills, she admired her friend for being so resourceful and clever, and so kind in the way he was treating the animal. Diego had fashioned a bulky splint that allowed him to move Apollo to the tavern, walking slowly and patiently at his side until they got there. Then he had made up a sling with and old hammock, placing it under the stallion's abdomen and anchoring it to the walls, helping to support most of the animal's weight and relieve the pressure on the injured leg. Then he had prepared some poultices and medicines he administered to the horse, and now Apollo looked quite sedated and calmed, resting on the hammock with his head down, nearly falling asleep while Diego caressed him.

"You've done a fantastic job here," she said.

"Do you think so? I hope this works," he said, testing the tension in the hammock. "It was lucky we found this among all that stuff you had here in storage."

"You are very clever, Diego."

He looked at her, surprised. She felt bad again, because he probably wasn't used to hear nice compliments from her.

"I'm not so sure about that, but thank you. If I was that clever, I would not have taken part in that stupid race on the first place."

"I'm so glad you are all right. I was so worried about you."

Diego continued to look at her. He seemed pleased by her interest, but uneasy at the same time, as if he could not believe it, or even deserve it. His black eye was nearly back to normal, but now he had a bruise in his forehead that looked swollen, and some more bruises and grazes on his forearms. She suspected he was quite sore all over after that nasty fall, but for once he wasn't complaining much.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, thank you. I think I was very lucky."

"Certainly much luckier than the other rider."

Diego's expression hardened immediately when she mentioned that man.

"Yes."

She changed the subject quickly because she didn't want to think Diego could be the dead one instead.

"I think Apollo will be all right for the night. Should we join the others now at the plaza? Pilar _gave_ me the evening off so I could go with you to the circus, remember?"

Felipe and Esteban walked into the stable then.

"Come on, Diego, there is not much else you can do for Apollo tonight," Esteban said, patting the horse's neck gently. "Let him rest for now. We'll come back later after the _verbena,_ all right?"

"Yes, you are right. Let's go. A bit of distraction will be good."

ZZZ

They got out to the plaza. Lots of people were already there, enjoying the fiesta. There was a cucaña at one side, the long, decorated and greased pole a few young men were trying to climb to get the ham hanging at the top, and lots of stalls with amusements and attractions all over the place.

Wherever they went, people recognized Esteban and congratulated him for winning the race. In the early afternoon, while Diego was tending for Apollo, the alcalde had announced the winners and had given them the prices. Esteban had immediately donated the money to the church, and his popularity had soared.

"Behold the generous winner of the horse race!" shouted a man from one of the stalls when they walked by. "Señor, are you as good a shooter as you are a rider? Would you like to win one of our fantastic prices?"

"What is this?" Esteban said approaching the shooting stall, followed by the others.

"If you hit the moving targets five times, you can choose whatever price you want. It is only five pesos, one for each bullet."

"No, I'm not that good at shooting, thank you."

Felipe lifted his hand then, tapping on his chest.

"Do you want to try, young man? Very well," he said, signalling the old gipsy woman at the back. She started to turn a wheel, and the little tin targets which resembled ducks started to move at the back of the stall, in a continuous belt. Felipe handed the money, and the man gave him a small pistol and five little iron balls.

"Now, let's see what you can do. Load them like this, and you are ready to go."

Felipe aimed carefully and shot, hitting the first target which dropped down with a pinging sound.

"Well done, Felipe!" Diego said. "Keep going."

Felipe shot again, but this time the woman turned the wheel a bit faster and he missed.

"Oh, what a shame," Victoria said. "You nearly got it!"

Disappointed, Felipe kept shooting, hitting again the targets with the last two bullets.

"Well done, young man! Three hits is not bad. Not bad at all," the man said, taking the pistol. "But I can't believe you are the only brave one here. Sure these two brave caballeros can rise to the challenge to hit the targets."

He gave Esteban and Diego a pistol each. They tried to refuse, but he would not have them back.

"Come on, señor, you don't want these people think the winner of that exciting race is not brave enough to shoot some little tin ducks, do you? Come on, gentlemen, impress your lady!"

Esteban looked at Diego then, shrugging his shoulders.

"All right then. Come on, Diego. I bet you ten pesos I hit more ducks than you!"

He started shooting then, hitting the first two. Diego looked at the pistol in his hand, hesitating. Why was his cousin always getting him in a pickle in front of people? He could not show his skills in front of Victoria, nor the other passersby who had stopped to look at them shooting. In the end, he decided to do what he had been doing for the past four years: play the fool. He shot all his bullets carelessly only hitting the targets once. In the meantime, despite the efforts of the gipsy woman to accelerate the wheel to top speed, Esteban hit the five targets.

ZZZ

Victoria was standing by the stall counter between the two cousins, surprised to see Esteban hitting all the targets so easily, because he had said before he wasn't good at shooting. Diego was having trouble but there was no surprise there: she wasn't expecting Diego to do well at all.

The gipsy woman was looking at Victoria while spinning the wheel, making her uncomfortable. Her gaze was fixed in her eyes, as if she could read into her mind and her deeper thoughts.

"And we got a winner!" he man announced then, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Please, señorita, choose one of the prices on display. Anything you like."

"Me? But I didn't win. He did."

"Victoria, I was going to give you the prize, anyway, so you may as well choose it yourself," Esteban said, with his best smile. "What would you like?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see…" She eyed the trinkets on display, but she didn't fancy any of them. Suddenly, the old gipsy woman grabbed her arm, fitting a bracelet around her wrist.

"There you go, _niña_. This bracelet will bring you luck. Luck and children, many children."

"But I don't —"

"Luck and children, just what you want," the gipsy insisted, ignoring her complaints. She turned then Victoria's hand to have a quick look at her palm. "You'll need the luck, because there will be trouble ahead before you can have the children. Decisions to make, and difficult ones…"

Victoria pulled hard to free her hand from hers, bewildered. She didn't believe her future could be written in her palm, but there was something about that mysterious woman that gave her a chill up her spine.

"I think that's enough, señora. We'll keep the bracelet, thank you," Diego said, taking Victoria by her elbow to get her away from that odd woman and the shooting stall.

" _Niña_ , remember to follow your heart," the woman said while watching her go. _"Sigue a tu corazón, y no a tu cabeza."_

Esteban gave the man a few coins quickly and followed them.

"I think that is a pretty bracelet. They didn't have many good prices there, anyway. I think you got the best one."

"Probably," Victoria said, clinging to Diego's arm. "Thank you, Esteban."

Walking between the two men, she knew perfectly well what the gipsy was talking about. Decisions to make, and so many choices.

ZZZ

The same as Diego, Esteban didn't want to admit how sore he was after falling off the horse. He didn't have any obvious bumps to show, but his back hurt every time he moved. And now he had been challenged again by another shouting showman at a stall to throw a few balls and tumble some tin cans with them.

After the successful shooting, some people had been following them, and now they were cheering and booing to get him throwing the balls.

"Come on, De la Vega! Show us what you can do!"

"And you too, Don Diego," someone else said, laughing.

"No, I don't think this is—" Diego started, but someone put the balls in his hands and pushed him forward.

"All right. Give me the balls," Esteban said, unable to resist a good challenge. He threw the first one but he didn't manage to knock all the cans down at once. A young child collected them all and rebuilt the pile. "Your turn."

"I don't want to play," Diego complained.

"Come on, live a little! Besides, they are watching you," he added, whispering, signalling back to the spectators behind them.

 _Precisely_ , Diego thought. _They are watching me, damn it_.

He was feeling increasingly irritated with the whole charade, tired of repressing himself. And his shoulder hurt after the fall. He hadn't told anyone, but he had a large bruise in there. He threw one of the balls then, and the same as his cousin he hit the pile of cans but he didn't topple them all.

"Hey, Diego, not bad! But try throwing the ball a bit faster the next time," his father said, joining the crowd.

 _Just what I needed. Thanks, Father._

Esteban threw the ball again and he managed to tip over all the cans except one. The crowd let out a disappointed cry.

"Nearly, señor, but you have to hit all the cans in one go to win."

Increasingly angry and frustrated, Diego threw another ball, this time hitting even less cans than before. He knew that to tip them all he had to hit the lowest one with a much greater strength and speed, which would be difficult for him right now because his shoulder hurt, and because he could not do that in front of the crowd.

"Third time lucky," Esteban said, throwing the last ball. He applied himself to throw it harder and faster despite his painful back, and this time all the cans tumbled off the stand. The crowd cheered and clapped happily.

"That's the way, Esteban! Well done!" Don Alejandro said, clapping.

"You'll have to choose another price, Victoria," Esteban said.

"Me? Again?"

"Yes, of course. Who else?"

"Thank you. I would like that pendant then. I think it matches the bracelet nicely."

"Yes, it does." He got the pendant hanging from a rack at the top of the stall, and approached her from behind. "Allow me."

She shivered when he touched her neck after moving her hair to a side, enjoying the light contact of his fingers on her skin while he fiddled with the fastening.

" _Muchas gracias_."

" _De nada_. Diego, your turn. Finish it off," Esteban said.

Most of the people in the crowd were already moving on, not paying attention when Diego threw the last ball, only hitting the top of the pile, leaving most of the cans standing.

He watched the group go, lagging behind. The boy replaced all the cans again and then went to the back to collect some stray balls. When the showman was distracted, leaving the stall for a moment to talk to his neighbour, Diego grabbed another two balls from the counter. Despite the pain in his shoulder he threw one of them with all his mighty strength to vent some of his frustration. All the cans flew from the stand as if blown away by gunpowder, and the ball crashed loudly on the wooden back panel of the stall, breaking it, nearly hitting the kid behind it.

Diego looked around, whistling a random tune as if he had nothing to do with the mess, leaving the other ball still in his hand on the counter, and walked off quickly, following the others.

"Hey!" said the man in charge of that stall, coming back to find a hole in the back panel. "Hey! What happened here?" but Diego ignored him and kept jogging to join the others.

ZZZZZ


	11. Chapter 11 - Premiere night

**Chapter 11 – Premiere night at the Circus Zaragoza**

Next, on the way to the circus tent, the group passed closed to the _cucaña_ , stopping to look at the young men who were trying to climb it. Despite their efforts, they could only get to a certain height before they would slip down the greased pole.

"I don't know how they do it. That must be so difficult," Victoria said.

"Yes, it is. If the pole wasn't greased like that, it would be much easier," Diego said.

"Would you be able to climb it then?" she asked.

"Me? No, no way. But Felipe might. He's light and agile like a monkey. Would you like to try and get us a Spanish ham?"

Felipe nodded, excited. He had missed the cans before while he was distracted at another stall, and he wanted to succeed at something that evening. He joined the queue and when he was his turn he held onto the pole and tried to make his way up as fast as he could, to keep gaining ground constantly despite sliding down with the grease at the same time.

"Well done, Felipe! Nearly there!" Don Alejandro shouted when Felipe was less than a meter to the top.

Felipe was about to reach the ham then, but the same as the other men he had got so tired with the effort he had to pause for a moment and started to slip down. He tried to keep going, but in the end he had to give up and fell all the way back down.

"You nearly got it, Felipe! You have been the closest so far, I think," Victoria said.

"Yes, you did really well," Diego said, ruffling the smiling youngster's hair.

"What about you, Esteban? Would you like to try?" Don Alejandro said.

"Me? No. I'm a bit sore after falling on the race. Besides, I don't want to get covered in grease. I think I'll pass."

It was the turn of a thin, short, ginger-haired man then.

"I'll show you how it's done," he said cockily.

He grabbed the pole and made his way up quickly and graciously, not having trouble at all. He reached the top and while holding to the end with his left hand, he untied the ham leg and slid down in a flash. The whole process took him only a few seconds. The amazed crowd cheered and clapped then, very impressed by his skill.

"That's not fair! You are one of the guys at the circus!" a grumpy man said.

Esteban recognized that voice and turned quickly to look at that man, unable to hide his anger.

"Could you stop complaining about everything?!"

Esteban could not stand that man, the professional jockey, who had been complaining non-stop after he had got the money from the race and had handed it over to Padre Benítez. Esteban had no real proof at all about Manuel's involvement in his fall and Diego's, and it was killing him not to be able to formally accuse him of cheating.

"No! Not when I am right!" Manuel replied.

"Really? There are no rules to prevent this man from taking part in this completion, the same as there are no rules for so-called professional riders like you taking part in amateur horse races, señor. Someone should teach you how the world works."

"Are you going to teach me? I'm waiting."

Manuel stood with his arms crossed over his chest, defiantly. For a professional jockey, that man was well built and quite tall, not like the usual shorter and lighter types, and he looked quite menacing. Before Esteban could answer with a punch, Diego grabbed his arm.

"Leave it. It's not worth it. We are going to the circus now. Come on, leave it or we'll be late."

Esteban looked at Victoria briefly, and as if something had clicked in his brain, he lowered his fist and relaxed.

"Yes, you are right, Diego. Let's go; the first pass is about to start."

"Excuse me, coward," Manuel said then, passing by hitting Esteban hard with his shoulder, making him stumble back, out of balance.

Esteban had to swallow his pride then, because going to the circus that night was much more important to him than fighting that scumbag.

ZZZ

The De la Vega's had the best seats on the first row, close to the main ring. Victoria sat on a bench between the two cousins, enjoying the performance while trying not to think too much about the gipsy's words. Both men seemed to be competing for her attention that evening and she felt flattered, but she kept telling herself her real love interest was Zorro, and only him.

"Do you like caramelized apples, Victoria?" Esteban asked suddenly.

"Yes, I love them. They are my favourite," she said mindlessly, distracted by the men performing in front of her.

"Mine too! I'll get some then. Anybody else wants an apple?"

Diego shook his head, the same as Felipe. They were more interested in the techniques of the acrobats rather than eating sticky apples. Mesmerized, Diego thought he would like to try a similar back flip to the one he had just seen the next time Zorro swung from the chandelier. The performer was the ginger-haired guy who had climbed up the _cucaña_ , obviously a very gifted, agile man.

"Father? Uncle?"

"No, thank you," Don Alejandro said. "I used to eat them, but they are too sweet for me now."

"Same for me. They hurt my teeth. I think I'll pass," Emilio said.

"All right. I'll get only two then," Esteban said, standing up to get to the small stall at the other side of the tent where an old woman was selling them. On the way there he looked up to the rig. The acrobats had finished their act, and Sonia the trapeze artist was there, ready to start hers.

ZZZ

From above, Sonia signalled to the men fitting the safety net tight, asking them to remove it.

"Are you serious?" said the ringmaster. "Really?"

Sonia nodded, as confidently as she could, with a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Ladies and gentleman, our stunningly beautiful Sonia, _The Incredible Flying Dove_ , has ordered us to remove the safety net!" the ringmaster shouted, elated. "She will perform her magical, impressive jump into the void at a great risk for her life! A big round of applause for señorita Sonia, _por favor!_ "

ZZZ

While everybody clapped enthusiastically Esteban handed a few coins to pay for the apples, but the seller wasn't very interested in his money.

"Come on, get out of the way! I want to see this. Nobody has refused the net for a long time here," the woman said, pushing him to a side.

He left the coins at the counter, grabbed the apples, and walked back towards his seat, waiting for a moment under one of the main posts while Sonia climbed to her trapeze, sat on it, and started swinging it back and forth gently, as a child would do. He looked up, apprehensive. She looked so small up there, and so fragile.

 _I have to get this right. I have to get this right,_ he thought while twisting the apple sticks in his sweaty hands.

ZZZ

 _I hope that man knows what he is doing_ , Sonia thought, looking down from the trapeze while hanging from her knees. _But this is what I would earn in three months. I need this_.

She swung a little harder, ready to jump to grab the other trapeze coming towards her. She closed her eyes and then she jumped, knowing perfectly well the timing was wrong and she was going to miss the incoming bar. She didn't scream when it slipped off her fingers, but some other people did when they saw her plummeting to the ground at great speed.

ZZZ

Esteban was there by the post, waiting with the caramelized apples in his hands, ready for the signal. When he saw her closing her eyes he tensed, ready, and when she started to fall he dropped the apples and got in position quickly to catch her in his arms before she would smash her gorgeous body against the ground. With the impact they both fall, Esteban hitting his already bruised back hard, but at least she was fine, without a scratch.

"See? I told you it would be easy," he said to her ear, grinning despite the pain.

A loud gasp of relief resonated under the tent, and the couple got surrounded by people very quickly, all eager to help them.

"Are you all right, Sonia?" said one of the other trapeze artists, her boyfriend, a very good looking blonde man who had slid down a rope from the rig in a second. "Why did you ask for the net to be removed? That was crazy!"

"Don't worry, Marcus. I'm fine," she said when he got her up. "But only thanks to him. He is a hero!" she cried for everybody to hear, pointing at Esteban, who was still on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Diego said, helping Esteban up. Before he could say anything Sonia embraced him, kissing his face all over enthusiastically, to Marcus surprise.

"Thank you, thank you so much! You saved my life!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

Esteban stumbled a little with such vigorous display of attention, and he would have fall again if Diego hadn't supported him from behind. His back hurt more than he was willing to admit, but he played the humble hero nicely.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I was at the right place at the right time. Anybody would have done the same. Where are my apples?"

People moved back a little, looking to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry," Mendoza said. He was standing on them, and had the caramel stuck to his boots.

"Never mind. Sorry, Victoria. I'll get you a new one."

Victoria, standing close to Diego with her jaw dropped, speechless, tilted her head while she looked at him going back to the stall to get more apples, limping along the way, walking quite stiff. _What the…?_

ZZZ

After that commotion, the show continued when everybody got back to their seats. Victoria and Esteban ate their apples while watching the tricks of the magician. After that, while a man was spitting out fire in the middle of the ring, a pretty blonde woman with scanty, flashy clothes and extremely long legs approached Esteban with a plate of freshly cut, cured ham slices.

"Compliments of that gentleman, for saving our beloved Sonia and for defending his right to climb the _cucaña_ ," she said, pointing at the red-haired acrobat who saluted them from the other side of the ring.

"Thank you, that's very kind. This ham looks delicious," Esteban said, taking the plate while nodding to the man with a grateful smile.

Victoria looked at him, still puzzled about how casual Esteban was acting after saving a woman's life as he had done.

"Spanish ham, anybody?" he said.

"I'll have some, thanks," Don Alejandro said, taking a slice. "Hum… That is the best _jamón_ I have ever tried! It must be _Ibérico de_ _pata negra_." After that comment, everybody took a slice, agreeing with him.

The ringmaster announced then the juggler's act. When the jugglers started to throw the clubs into the air, Esteban passed the whole plate to Diego.

"Hold this. I am quite full already."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. Carry on. You didn't have an apple as I did. I can't eat anymore."

"All right."

Diego looked at his cousin, wondering why he seemed so nervous and tense all of a sudden. He was looking at the jugglers intently, following their moves without taking his eyes off them, and it was quite weird.

"Can I have another piece, Diego?" Emilio asked.

"Yes, of course," he said, lifting the plate towards his uncle.

Right then, the juggler closest to them lost control of the clubs, and one of them flew away from his hand in their direction. Victoria screamed, covering her face with her hands. Esteban grabbed the club before it smashed Victoria's head, hitting the ham plate with it. The plate flew off Diego's hand, spreading the remaining ham slices all around them, and then smashed in pieces on the ground while everybody under the circus tent went silent with the shock.

"Victoria, are you all right?" Esteban asked with the club in his hand. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just… gosh, that was close!"

"She's all right!" Esteban cried, lifting the club in the air like a winner. Everybody clapped and cheered at once then, delighted.

Diego could not believe it. To him, it looked like Esteban knew what was going to happen and had got rid of the plate in advance to be ready to catch the club, but that notion was ridiculous. How could he know the juggler would lose the club? Unless… No, he could not be so stupid as to endanger Victoria on purpose, could he? With that doubt lingering in his mind, Diego carried on watching the show, keeping a close eye on his cousin.

ZZZ

It was the turn of the strong man. After performing some feats, he asked for volunteers to lift the biggest weights. Mendoza was the first one to come into the ring. He grabbed the bar with two large iron balls at the ends and pulled up, but he could hardly move it from the spot because it was too heavy. A few more men tried as well, but they couldn't move it either. When the strong man was about to demonstrate how to lift the bar, some of the dogs of another act ran loose, coming into the main ring creating havoc. Some helpers dressed as clowns chased them with nets and blankets, jumping about all over the strong man's weights trying to catch the barking, wriggling, mad dogs while all the spectators laughed, distracted.

"They've switched the weights," Diego whispered to Felipe.

" _When? How?_ " he signed.

"Didn't you notice? The clowns did. The heavy ones are hidden under the canvas floor now."

" _No, you are imagining things. They could not possibly do that. Everybody would see it._ "

"Yeah, you'll see."

 _If I'd walk there right now and grab those weights, I bet I could lift them with one hand. But I cannot do that as Diego, no way. Only Zorro could do that_ , he thought, sulking.

When the dogs got under control, the strong man grabbed the bar with the weights and lifted it over his head, with his face turning red with the apparent titanic effort, getting an enthusiastic applause from Mendoza and everyone else except Diego, who remained sceptical.

 _At least Esteban is not trying to impress Victoria with his strength_ , he thought, still looking at his cousin with suspicion.

ZZZ

"And now, _señoras y señores_ , one of the most exciting and dangerous act of the night," the ringmaster announced. "I have the pleasure to introduce the great _Cuchillo,_ the best knife thrower in the world! Put your hands together for him, please!"

Everybody clapped when a handsome, exotic looking man with dark, olive skin and thin, dark moustache and beard entered the ring carrying a bunch of knives. He was wearing a tiny, light green and embroidered silk waistcoat open at the front so he could display his muscular torso and arms with pride.

The assistants wheeled in a large round board decorated with a bright yellow star, and some other smaller targets, and they left them all standing in the middle of the ring. _Cuchillo_ performed then some feats with his knives hitting various targets, at one point even blindfolded, always with perfect precision.

"Now, my usual assistant is sick, so I will need a brave volunteer to be my next live target at the spinning wheel, please."

He looked around the audience, but nobody moved.

"I never seen such a bunch of cowards in my life!" he said then, shaking his head. He came closer to the first row and looked at Don Alejandro. "What about you, señor? You do look brave, but are you brave enough to stand for me at the wheel?"

"No, I think I will get quite sick if you spin me around, señor," he joked. "Besides, I prefer to watch while you impale somebody else to that board."

Everybody laughed then.

"What about you?" the knife thrower said, pointing at Diego.

"As my father, I prefer to watch, thank you."

"You? No, you are too young… I can't truncate a promising life for entertainment purposes only."

Felipe smiled, relieved, and the knife thrower carried on searching for a suitable target.

"A pretty señorita? No, I could not bear depriving the world of such beauty if something went wrong."

"Thank you, but I would never volunteer for this. I'm not that crazy," Victoria said.

"What about you, caballero? After you saved our lovely Sonia like a knight in shiny armour, are you brave enough to face the knives?"

"All right. I'll do it," Esteban said, standing up to come into the ring.

"A round of applause for the brave hero of the night!" the ringmaster said, clapping.

While clapping mechanically, with nil enthusiasm, Diego looked at his cousin with his eyes narrowed. _I knew it_.

ZZZ

 _This is such a bad idea. This is such a bad idea_ , Esteban thought while holding onto the support bars while the assistant —the blonde woman with perfect, long legs who had got him the ham plate before— secured his wrists, ankles and waist to the round board, fastening the straps tightly. When she had finished, she spun the board and Esteban rotated with it, having trouble to focus on the man throwing the knives as he got quite dizzy going round and round at considerable speed. His back hurt as he leaned against the board, tense with the panic he suddenly felt. He heard the impact of the knives all around him on the board, but he was too disoriented to really catch the sequence of what was happening. He saw _Cuchillo_ hesitating with the last knife in his hand, and the next time he was upside down he felt a sharp pain in his right thigh. He couldn't help but to scream, as most of the women present did when they saw the blood dripping down the board and the knife sticking out of his leg.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_.

Esteban gritted his teeth so he would not scream anymore like some hysterical women in the crowd were doing. He felt his stomach turning, and when he was about to be sick the wheel stopped abruptly when he was facing down, and then it was moved more gently to get him in an upright position.

"You are such an idiot, you know?" Diego said while untying the belts, looking mad at him.

"I know," Esteban said, wincing in pain, not sure why his cousin looked so angry with him instead of concerned. When he got freed from the belts, Diego pulled the knife off his leg. Esteban tried to get off the board but he fell forward, too weak and dizzy to support his own weight. Diego caught him in his arms and let him gently on the floor, lying on his back.

"Somebody get the doctor!" Diego cried while applying pressure to the wound. It was bleeding profusely, so he assumed a large blood vessel had been damaged there.

"I'm so sorry, señor. That should not have happened," _Cuchillo_ said, looking mortified.

"Shut up and bring me something to make a tourniquet before he bleeds to death!" Diego barked.

 _Cuchillo_ got one of the straps from the board and handed it over to Diego. While he was fastening it on the leg as tight as he could above the wound, Sonia kneeled down at Esteban's side, fussing all over him.

"Oh, my hero! Are you all right?"

Victoria was standing beside Don Alejandro, unsure what to do. When she saw that trapeze artist all over Esteban, she felt a surprising pang of jealousy coming out of nowhere. She kneeled at the other side, opposite to that woman, and grabbed Esteban's right hand.

"You'll be all right, Esteban. Hold on."

He looked at her with a silly smile on his face, already drifting away. Then, Sonia grabbed his chin and made him look her way.

"Yes, you'll be all right."

Victoria pushed her hand away and turned Esteban head to the right side again.

"I am here with you."

 _Just what we needed now. A cat fight_ , Diego thought. He slapped Esteban's face gently a few times then, shaking his head.

"Hey. Don't go. Stay with us."

But Esteban drifted away unconscious while thinking all the money spent and all that pain was worth it to get Victoria's attention.

ZZZZZ

 **A.N – Sorry for the maiming with the knife, but don't complain too much about it because it could have been much, much worse, and you know it ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Never the right moment

**Chapter 12 – Never the right moment**

The circus manager, the stocky man acting as the vibrant ringmaster, grew suspicious when three of his best acts went wrong on the same night. He suspected some kind of foul play, and because the same man in the audience had been involved in the three incidents, he could only get to a logical conclusion.

"How much did he pay you for this?"

 _Cuchillo_ , Sonia and the juggler were at his caravan that night after the performances, receiving a severe bollocking. They looked at each other, but they didn't say anything.

"Are you insane? This is going to damage the circus reputation! Permanently! How could you do this? Why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, man," _Cuchillo_ said calmly, instead of saying what he really would like to say: _because he paid us more for one night than what you pay us for a whole month, you selfish twat._

"Neither do I," Sonia said, thinking the same as the knife thrower. Except her fee had been higher than a month's salary, because she had risked serious injury or even death when she had let go of the trapeze.

"Nor me. Who paid what to whom?" said the juggler, hardly containing a chuckle.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? Wipe that smile off your face immediately! This is going to be a permanent blemish in our circus history. And you are to blame! If we suffer any loss of income because of this, I will discount that from your salaries!"

"Fine, but if we get more people coming in because of this, I want to have a pay rise instead. Never underestimate the people's thirst for danger, blood and gore," _Cuchillo_ said.

"That's right," said the juggler. "I think the same, but, I still don't know what are you talking about, so..."

"Well, as you are so reluctant to cooperate, I hope you three continue to deny any involvement with that man if anybody else gets suspicious. Get out of my sight now!"

The trio got out of the caravan. Outside they looked at each other for a moment, serious, and then burst out laughing.

"I am going to bed now, guys. I'll see you in the morning," Sonia said.

"Yeah, me too. _Buenas noches_ ," _Cuchillo_ said, walking off to his caravan as well.

" _Hasta mañana_ ," said the juggler.

ZZZ

Diego checked on Apollo for the last time that night before he would ride back to the hacienda on Esperanza. He gave him a bit more of the medicine and hoped that would keep him calmed while he was unsupervised for the night. In another circumstances Diego would have stayed the night at the tavern, checking on him at regular intervals, but all the rooms were taken during the festivities and he wanted to return to the hacienda to check on Esteban.

Doctor Hernández said the knife had cut through a large vein on his thigh, and that was the reason why Esteban was bleeding so much from that deep but otherwise clean wound that crossed his leg from side to side. He said Esteban was lucky the only blood vessel damaged was a vein and not an artery, or he could have bled to death instead. The doctor had managed to cauterize the bleeding blood vessel while Esteban was unconscious, and then they had taken him on a cart to the hacienda to rest.

The knife thrower and the circus manager had apologized to the De la Vega's effusively for the accident, probably fearing a lawsuit. However, because Esteban had volunteered for the task despite the risk of injury, no claim would stand in Court. Besides, Diego was sure Esteban had done it on purpose to impress Victoria, so no way he was going to complain about it to the circus because otherwise she could find out about his trickery.

It was late, and Diego was tired. It had been a very long day for him and he could not wait to retire to bed. He was generally sore because he had tensed all his muscles instead on relaxing them when he fell off Apollo, and nearly all his body ached now, including his head. Besides, that furious throw of the ball to vent his frustration had made no good whatsoever to his shoulder, quite the opposite. He stretched the right arm and rotated the shoulder slowly, forwards and backwards, massaging it at the same time with the other hand. Because of the swelling and the large haematoma covering that area, he suspected the collar bone could be dislocated, but he wasn't sure.

"Diego, what are you doing? Are you all right?"

He turned to find Victoria at the entrance, looking concerned.

"Yes. But my shoulder aches a little bit. I am trying to massage it, but it is difficult to do it properly with my left hand," he said with a shy smile.

"Should I give it a try? I could do that for you," she said, stepping in.

"Would you? It would be very nice of you, thank you."

"How is Apollo? Should I check on him later?"

"No, don't worry. I think he will be all right tonight because he's still quite sedated. I'll be back in the morning, if you don't mind."

"All right, let me see that shoulder then." She got on her tiptoes to reach it, but she could not do it comfortably. "You are too tall for me, Diego. Should we go inside the tavern? You can sit on a bench then. That would be easier. Besides, if we go there I could use an ointment Zorro gave me once when I twisted my ankle. He told me it is very good to reduce the swelling on the joints."

"That would be great, thank you. After you," he said, following her out of the stable with a funny smile on his face. He was going to use that ointment at home, so he could as well have Victoria rubbed it on his shoulder right then instead. Actually, he had used a similar version of that ointment for Apollo's leg, but she hadn't noticed it.

Once at the tavern, Victoria walked upstairs to her room to get the ointment while he sat on a bench wondering if he should take his shirt off or not. He decided against it, because he didn't want Victoria looking at his muscles and the few scars Zorro had got during the last few years. However, if she questioned him about the scars, it could be a good opportunity to tell her his secret than night.

Before he could make up his mind she came back with the ointment. He desperately wanted to tell her the secret, but his heart was racing like every time he had seriously considered telling her because he didn't know how to say it. As so many times before, he decided it wasn't the right moment to reveal his secret identity. Besides, he believed a reveal could only work for him if Zorro unmasked as Diego and not the other way around. And it wasn't the right moment to let her know his feelings for her as Diego either, not after he had looked like a fool for the whole day thanks to his cousin. He had fallen off Apollo during the race, just like everybody said it was going to happen, including the alcalde; then he had to pretend he couldn't shoot or hit the target with a ball, so he couldn't win any prices for her; and then he didn't volunteer to be maimed in the name of love as Esteban had done to impress her. And he didn't stop the stray club heading for her face either. No, it wasn't the right moment to tell her anything. Nothing at all.

"Are you ready?" she said.

"Yes."

"Let me see that shoulder then."

He partially uncovered his right shoulder with the shirt still on, not showing any more flesh than it was necessary.

"Diego, my goodness, that looks so bruised! Have you seen the doctor?"

"No, I haven't. It's been a very long day, and he had been busy tending for Esteban tonight. I'll see him tomorrow."

Victoria spread the ointment on his shoulder, rubbing it gently in a circular motion. Diego closed his eyes, enjoying the warm, tingling sensation, which felt like heaven.

"How is your cousin? Is he going to be all right?"

"I think so. He is resting at the hacienda. He has lost a lot of blood, but doctor Hernández said he will be all right after a few days resting."

"That's wonderful news. I was so worried about him. I don't know why he volunteered for that, to be honest."

"Don't you?"

He could not see her face because she was behind him, but, for the way she had stopped moving her hands, he knew it would be bright red with embarrassment.

"Well. I have an idea why, but… Never mind." She carried on massaging the shoulder then, increasing the pressure and the speed. When she touched the tender spot over the collar bone, Diego flinched. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. Your shoulder is very tense, and I am not very sure what I am doing here. I don't want to make things worse."

"You are doing fine, don't worry. You are right: the whole area is quite tense and sore, but your massage feels really good and soothing. I'm sure that ointment is going to work wonders on the joint, so carry on, please."

"Then you'll have to thank Zorro for it."

"Yes, I will."

 _Come on, tell her!_ he told himself one more time, but the words didn't come to his mouth. They never did, because he always got nervous fearing her rejection and anger, and he always wasted the opportunities to let her know his secret. Instead of talking he closed his eyes again, enjoying the contact of her hands on his skin, and he got lost in the pleasant sensation while imagining totally different settings for them, in another place much more intimate than a tavern full of guests. He suddenly opened his eyes to go back to reality when he realized he was getting aroused and had let out a soft, longing moan inadvertently. He shifted on the bench and looked down at the inconvenient bulge in his trousers, embarrassed by it.

"That was lovely, Victoria, thanks. I feel much better now. If you carry on, I am going to be so relaxed I am going to fall asleep on the bench," he said with a nervous, awkward laugh, which she copied.

"All right. Go home to rest then. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Victoria. Thank you for all your help." He got up, repositioning his shirt, and got outside quickly to get on Esperanza, who was tied to the rail outside. The verbena and the dancing had finished an hour ago, and the plaza was now empty. He mounted up the mare and headed to the hacienda in the dark, feeling like a complete fool.

ZZZ

Victoria closed the door behind Diego with a knowing smile on her face. After that awkward moan and the extra-tightness on his trousers, it was clear to her he had got aroused by the massage like an out-of-control teenage boy. Why could he not tell her he liked her? It had been the perfect opportunity for that, but he still didn't act on his feelings for her. But, did he really have feelings for her or it had only been his unreleased sexual tension overflowing? She had felt strangely aroused herself again while being so closed to him, in a similar way she had when he embraced her in the kitchen the day before. Despite his apparent lack of physical activity, tonight she had realized his body was well toned, and very muscular, something she had not really noticed before, maybe because she had not paid much attention. With the clothes he usually wore she thought Diego was just lean, and it had been a pleasant surprise to find out he had such a strong, toned shoulder under his shirt. She smiled again when she imagined what she could have found under the shirt if he had removed it completely.

 _Why can't you be more like your cousin?_ she thought. If Esteban had been in Diego's position tonight, he would probably had tried to kiss her senseless.

It had been such a long day, and her emotions had been so erratic through it. First, she had felt guilty when Diego had the accident, and very worried about him. Then Esteban had been courting her and she had been pleased by his gentle manners and the attention he gave her. And of course, she was impressed by all his manly skills, as opposed to Diego's.

She recalled then the gipsy's words: _decisions to make_. In less than two weeks, since Esteban's arrival, she had felt attracted to three different men at the same time, all for different reasons, because they were all so different.

 _Follow your heart, and not your head._ What a predicament. If she should follow her head she would not be an outlaw's girlfriend but she would try to become a respectable woman with one of the two cousins instead. The easiest one to get right now would be Esteban, so eager to get her interested, but she didn't trust him completely for some reason. Today she had been really impressed by him, though: he had won the race and donated the money to the church, something completely unexpected, and then he had been showing off by getting prices for her at the stalls with his skills, acting like the perfect, attentive gentleman. Then he had become the hero of the night saving that poor girl from a certain death, and on top of that he had reacted quickly to grab the juggler's club, preventing a nasty injury to her face. And all in one day! And then, of course, the knife. It was clear to her he had volunteer only to impress her, something even Diego had realized. Standing in front of a knife thrower risking life and limb was a foolish thing to do, and Esteban was either too stupid or too brave to do that, or a combination of both.

She was surprised about how jealous she had been of Sonia that night when she was drooling all over Esteban while Diego tried to stop the bleeding, to the point to nearly make her regret she was engaged to Zorro. She knew that if she didn't show any affection for him soon he would probably get impatient and could start flirting with other available, single women in the pueblo, maybe finding someone more suitable to marry than a tavern wench. But she could not flirt with him while she was engaged to Zorro. Not that she really wanted either. Or did she? All in all, Esteban seemed like a wasted opportunity for marriage that she would let slip away while waiting for a dream that might never happen.

 _Zorro, where are you? Come now so I can forget about everyone else while you hold me in your arms._

She hadn't seen him for a few days, since he had called her _fiancée_ , and she was getting increasingly upset about it. On that thought, she got back upstairs holding his ointment in her hand tightly. In her room, she undressed quickly and got on her nightgown to go to bed. Before she put the candle off, she looked at the couple of roses still on the vase at the bedside table, already drying up.

 _Decisions to make, and difficult ones... Holy crap. How did she know?_

ZZZZZ


	13. Chapter 13 - All is fair in love and war

**Chapter 13 – All is fair in love and war**

Diego walked down the corridor carrying a flickering, small candle. He stopped by Esteban's bedroom and opened the door silently to check on him.

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Diego. I just came back from the pueblo. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, don't worry. I am awake."

"How are you? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I do need something, actually. I need my leg not hurting this much so I can fall asleep. That would be nice."

"Did you take the bark infusion I prepared before?"

"Yes, thank you, but it's not making any difference."

"Let me have a look at the wound."

Diego came into the room and lit the lamp at the bedside table with his candle to have a better light to check Esteban's leg. The wound was inflamed and the area felt hot, but it wasn't oozing much fluid or blood.

"I think it's quite clean. You'll have to bear with it until the pain settles. Try not to move the leg too much."

When he finished redressing the wound, applying a fresh poultice to it, he looked at his cousin with a serious face. He didn't want to start that conversation that night, but he couldn't help it.

"You are such a fool, Esteban. How could you do that?"

"Do what? Volunteer to be maimed?"

"Yes. That."

"You know why: to impress Victoria, of course."

"Did you tell _Cuchillo_ he should hit you for a more dramatic effect?"

"No. That was an accident."

Diego looked at him with a stern face, not accepting his lie.

"Really? I don't think so. That man hesitated with the last knife, the one that hurt you, while he was pretty accurate with all the others. How come?"

"All right, all right... I can't lie to you. You are too clever. I asked him to hit me with the knife, yes, but I thought he was going to graze an arm or leg in a much lighter way, not butcher me like this! So, it was an accident, really. This should not have happened," he said pointing at his injured leg. "Not like this."

"Well, what can I say? You deserve it for being such a fool."

"I know. What a fool, ah? _Menudo idiota_."

"It is bad enough you risked your life volunteering to take part in that act as a human target, but to ask that man to hit you with a knife on purpose… That's insane, Esteban. _Estás loco_."

"Diego, all is fair in love and war," Esteban said, laughing. "I love Victoria, and I wanted to make a dramatic impression in her because she had been abnormally cold with me for the last few days. I think she likes me but she's not willing to accept that fact herself. But I think she will if I persevere without pressuring her into anything. She'll come round, on her own time. You'll see."

"That really bugs me, Esteban. How can you say you love her if you hardly know her? You have been in Los Angeles for less than two weeks, for goodness sake!"

"Before I came to California I didn't believe in love at first sight, you know? Actually, I think I have never been truly in love in my entire life before, despite the fact I have been involved with many women. But now I think that's exactly what has happened to me: she has fried my brain like a crispy tortilla. How idiotic it was to agree to be randomly hurt with a knife just to impress her and have her pity? I know this is exactly what you think, that I am stupid. And I am, so fair point to you. No need to rub it in anymore: I am an idiot, I confess, because I am in love and I would do anything to get her interested."

Diego had to admit he understood Esteban's behaviour and even sympathized with him. It was annoying and inconvenient for Diego, yes, but his cousin was just trying to impress a woman —unfortunately _his_ woman, but the fool didn't know that. Esteban had done so in the most bizarre, crazy way, but, despite the deed was arranged in advance, it still took some _cojones_ to stand in front of a knife thrower knowing perfectly well that knife was going to hit him, and Diego admired him for that. And, who was he to scold someone else for using deception? He, the absolute master in the matter, going on for years.

"What about Zorro? Aren't you afraid of his reaction?"

"I don't care about Zorro. He had several years with Victoria already, and he wasted them. I don't think it's fair to keep a willing woman waiting like that, putting her life on hold until he makes up his mind to marry her. Whatever happens from now on, I won't feel guilty about it. If she leaves him it would be his fault, not mine. Actually, she has the right to leave him for anybody, not just me. Anybody, including you."

Again, Diego had to admit Esteban was right: if Zorro was to lose Victoria to another man, it would only be his own fault because he was a coward at heart and he didn't have the balls to let her know it was him under the mask.

"And what about the juggler throwing a club to Victoria? What would have happened if you didn't grab it on time? If you love her so much, how could you endanger her like that?"

"You are absolutely right about that: I should have never agreed to get her in danger. I'm very sorry, but I didn't anticipate the juggler would throw the club at her face at such speed. I'll let you punch me for that when I am feeling better."

"I will, don't worry, but Zorro may do that himself when he finds out what you have done."

"I don't know why he would find out unless you tell him. He wasn't there, was he?"

"He's a very clever man. He may realize your game the same as I did."

"Maybe. Another thing I'm not very proud of is putting the trapeze artist in danger too. I thought it would be easy to catch her, but when I saw her up there she looked so fragile, so far away, and she fell at such speed I thought I wasn't going to get there on time. Thank God I did. But boy, how I smashed my sore back on the floor! Another reason why I can't sleep tonight: because by back is stiff as a board."

"You are unbelievable," Diego said, shaking his head. "And what about winning the prices at the stalls? Did you arrange those too?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I was lucky I got the trinkets for her," he said, winking.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"All right, I had enough of this. You are giving me a headache. I'm exhausted, and I want to go to bed. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Your forgiveness? You look very upset by the whole thing, cousin."

"We'll see about that. I'll sleep on it and let you know in the morning."

"Diego, all is well what ends well."

"It hasn't ended yet. You may still lose the leg."

"Don't say that, please," Esteban said looking at his leg showing panic on his face.

"I'm only joking. Good night. Try to get some rest, will you?"

"Yes, thank you. _Buenas noches_."

Diego was opening the door already when Esteban called him back.

"Diego, what about the jockey? What are we going to do about him? He is a pain in the arse, and I can't stand him. I want to accuse him formally of tampering with my saddle."

"I haven't had the time to think about him, to be honest."

"How did you know he was involved in foul play?"

"Felipe told me."

"How did he know?"

"Well, can you keep a secret? Felipe recovered the sense of hearing not long ago. He has been reluctant to tell my father or anybody else because he fears they would treat him differently. He heard them talking about tampering with the girths just before the start of the race. I still don't know who the third man is because I haven't had the chance to talk to him about it. And, because Felipe is supposed to be deaf, we can't use him as a witness."

"Felipe can hear? I am so glad for him, because he is such a nice boy. I'll keep the secret for him, of course. We can talk to him tomorrow, all right?"

"All right. Anything else?"

"No. That's all. Good night."

" _Buenas noches_. Rest well, _idiota_."

"What?"

"That's what I will call you from now on: _idiota_. Which you are. By your own admission."

"Fair enough. Please go away, smartarse."

Diego left the room chuckling. He didn't want to let him off the hook so easily, but he couldn't stay cross with his cousin for long, even if the fool was really in love with his beloved Victoria. That was going to be trouble for both of them, because someone would be rejected in the end. And that could not be Zorro.

ZZZ

"What are you doing, _idiota_?" Diego said the next day when he saw Esteban dressing up on Sunday clothes.

"And good morning to you too," Esteban said while adjusting his black cravat in front of the mirror, balancing most of his weight on one leg. "We are going to church this morning, aren't we?"

"Yes, _we_ are, but I don't think you should."

"I asked Felipe what I could use to walk and he got me that pair of crutches," he said, pointing at them beside the bed. "He said you used them for a while when you broke your leg playing with a bull, or something."

"I really think you should stay here resting that leg."

"Nah. I'll be all right. Anyway, we are all going in the _carretela_ and Felipe is driving, so I don't need to ride. I can't miss the big mass today. Victoria said you angeleños go in procession with Nuestra Señora de Los Angeles all over the pueblo. I want to see that."

"Since when are you that religious?"

"Since now."

"All right. Suit yourself. But I still think this is not a good idea. And don't you dare asking for remedies and poultices tonight when your leg is swollen like a pumpkin, because I won't help you."

"I won't ask, but you'll help me, anyway. It's in your nature. You are a softie."

"Gosh, Apollo is a better patient than you! He has got much more sense than you, and he follows instructions so I don't feel the urge to slap his face any time I'm near him."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, I feel like slapping myself," Esteban said, laughing. "Come on, help me with the boots, will you?"

Diego shook his head, let out a long, deep sigh, and went to collect Esteban's boots. That would only be the first time of many he would like to slap his cousin that day.

ZZZ

In only one day Esteban had become a celebrity in Los Angeles, an over-night sensation. He had won the endurance horse race, donated the prize money for the poor and needy, saved a trapeze artist from a certain death and, as a grand finale, he had risked his life nonchalantly in front of a knife thrower for the public's entertainment, getting dramatically injured as a result. That was the stuff of legends like Zorro. And there he was that morning, attending mass in crutches, as if nothing had happened.

Most of the young women suitable for marriage in Los Angeles and the surrounding villages wanted to be introduced to him. Many of those señoritas had been interested in Diego in the past, but they had left him alone, considering him a lost cause and a waste of time and effort. But Esteban was different. The handsome, young caballero could be considered an excellent marriage material for both: the dons and their daughters.

Victoria had of course noticed the swarm of women that seemed to follow him everywhere he went that morning, and she didn't like it. Despite the fact she was engaged to Zorro, she felt extremely jealous for the attention Esteban gave and received from these women, making her even more confused about her feelings for both: the masked legend and the hero next door. And she could add to the mix her best friend, always lingering there at the back of her mind, who was finally showing an interest in her, at least physically.

After mass and the procession that morning, lots of people came into the tavern for a drink. Watching from the counter, Victoria felt sorry for Diego. Don Alejandro was once again praising Esteban for winning the race, and telling everybody how brave he had been at the circus, making a big fuss about it as if the audience didn't know already, while Diego was standing behind them with a sombre, troubled face. He looked genuinely upset and fed up of hearing those comments all morning. Diego had been back at the tavern early that morning to check on Apollo, but she only saw him when he was already galloping back to the hacienda to get ready for mass. She thought it was sad Don Alejandro could ignore his son like that, not appreciating his efforts at all. She got then a few glasses of wine on a tray and a glass of juice for her friend, and got out from behind the counter to approach the group.

ZZZ

 _Will you ever shut up?_ Diego thought while listening to his father, aware of the group of disgruntled men at the other side of the tavern already walking towards them.

"Esteban won the race after he fell off the saddle, riding bare back," Don Alejandro said, addressing Don Miguel and Don Alfonso, unaware of the situation. "I am so proud of him."

The professional jockey, the other man Felipe had identified as his accomplice, and two other riders made their way to their table while Don Alejandro talked. But before they got there, Victoria arrived with the drinks.

"Hello, Diego. I didn't have the chance to ask you before at mass. How are you today? How is your shoulder?"

"Much better, thank you," he said, looking over her shoulder to the men approaching. _Not now, Victoria._

"Look at this, the famous _winner_ of the race," Manuel said sarcastically, with his thumbs resting on his belt.

"Yes, I am: the Winner, because _I_ won," Esteban said, tense, grabbing the crouches tightly.

 _Calm down_ , Diego thought. Clearly, that obnoxious man had the sole intention to provoke his cousin, and, regrettably, that would be quite an easy thing to do.

"No, you didn't. I did. You are a cheater. _Un tramposo_."

"Don't start with that again, please," Esteban said, trying not to lose his patience. "I donated the thousand pesos to the church, so stop accusing me or this village of foul play. If anything, I should wonder why my girth snapped during the race, as it happened to other two riders. I think you know who tampered with them, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Manuel said, laughing. He stepped back ready for a possible punch, and hit Victoria's tray with his elbow, toppling all the drinks. The spilled wine stained his shirt, and he went mad. "Stupid woman! Look what you have done!"

Before she could answer, Diego grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the way. Esteban let go of one of the crutches and holding the other one with both hands, he smashed it onto the jockey's face.

"Manners!"

A violent fist fight started then, similar to the one Esteban took part on his first day at the pueblo, only this time Don Alejandro got also dragged in it, besides Diego. Even Victoria got involved when she saw one of the riders savagely hitting Esteban's injured leg with his fist. After receiving a blow which toppled him out of balance, Esteban lay on the floor and his attacker took advantage to hammer his wound, making him howl with the pain, helpless to fight him off. She smashed an empty bottle of wine on that man's head just before the alcalde intervened again.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "I can't believe this. Once again, the De la Vegas in a fist fight. Splendid! But you, Don Alejandro… shame on you, a pillar of this community behaving like a brawler. You'll all go to jail this time. Lancers! Arrest them all for public disorder!"

Victoria tried to hide the remains of the bottle neck still in her hand behind her back, but the alcalde had seen her taking part in the fight.

"Including señorita Escalante. All of them, to jail, now!"

ZZZ

It didn't matter how much they complained about it, especially Don Alejandro, because they ended up in the alcalde's cell all the same. The De la Vegas occupied one cell, Victoria was on her own in the adjacent one, and the jockey and the other riders were in another one at the far end.

"How long is he planning to keep us here? This is preposterous!" Don Alejandro said, furious. He had received a blow to his jaw, which looked bruised, but other than that he was fine, and he looked almost happy and proud to have taken part in that fist fight with the younger men rather than being ashamed as the alcalde had suggested. "Ridiculous!"

"Don't worry, Don Alejandro. Zorro will get us out soon," Victoria said.

"Great. Because I can't wait to get out of here," Esteban said, wincing when he stretched his injured, sore leg on top of the bench. With all the pounding the wound had bled again, and now it was extremely painful, throbbing with pain to the point to make him lie down completely, afraid he could faint otherwise.

This time, Diego had come out of the fight without much damage, other than some bruises, but nothing so dramatic as the black eye he had before. Cross and unsympathetic, he looked at his cousin lying on the bench, blaming him for the situation. After talking to Felipe that morning, finding out who else had been involved with the jockey, Diego had the intention to return to the pueblo later on that day as Zorro to confront the cheaters, and also to visit Victoria. But now, that would not be possible.

"Don't be so sure, Victoria," Diego said. "You can't expect him to get you out of trouble all the time."

"Why not? He always looks out for me. He'll come."

 _No, he won't this time. And you will be disappointed. And there is nothing I can do, maldita sea!_ Diego thought, banging on the wall with his right fist, regretting it immediately because it caused a sharp pain in his injured shoulder.

"That won't help, Diego. Calm down," Esteban said.

"Shut up, _idiota_! This is all your fault!" Diego replied rather too harshly, annoyed as he was by the pain and the whole situation.

Victoria and Don Alejandro looked at Diego then, perplexed by his words and tone. They had never seen him behaving like that in a crisis, because he was usually the calm, collected one.

"Diego, what has come to you? How can you —?" Victoria started, but Esteban interrupted her.

"Don't worry. That's my nickname: _idiota_. He doesn't really mean it."

"Don't I?" Diego said. "If you only knew, Victoria."

"Knew what?" she asked. Esteban gesticulated silently from the bench, begging Diego not to say anything.

"Never mind. Let's hope the alcalde will let us go soon, because I have to check on Apollo."

"Don't worry. Zorro will rescue us. Yes, he'll come," Victoria repeated, looking into space in denial, trying to believe her own words.

 _No, he won't. And then you'll blame him for it,_ Diego thought, slumping on another bench. _Mierda._

ZZZZZ


	14. Chapter 14 - Interrupted

**Chapter 14 – Interrupted**

"So, feed him only half of the usual amount of hay, and only a small amount of grain. He shouldn't eat too much while he is not moving about or he could have problems with his hooves later on," Diego said to Felipe through the bars that evening. "If the splint is dry, leave it as it is. I'll check it later when the alcalde let us out of here."

The youngster nodded and headed to the door to leave the jail, followed by Mendoza.

"Sergeant, are we going to get any food tonight? We have been here since lunch time, with no food or water," Diego said before they went through the door.

"I am sorry, Don Diego. I'll see what I can do," Mendoza said.

"I can't believe it. The alcalde is going to keep us here all night, isn't he?" Don Alejandro said, fuming. "And starving!"

"I'm afraid so. I think you better get comfy on that bench, Father. This might take a while."

Diego looked at his cousin then. He was lying on his bench, the closets to the other cell, and Victoria was at the other side, watching him rest. They looked pretty cosy there, whispering through the bars and giggling from time to time, and Diego hated seeing them so close. Was she falling in love with him already?

ZZZ

Shortly after Felipe left, another visitor was allowed in. When he saw her, Esteban sat up on the bench and grabbed the crutches.

"Excuse me, Victoria."

He took his time to drag himself to the cell door to talk to the woman waiting at the other side. When he got there she got her hands through the bars to touch his face, with a very concerned expression, nearly crying overdramatically.

"Oh, my hero, are you alright? I am so worried about you."

"Sonia, what are you doing here? What a pleasant surprise," he said, looking back at Victoria with the corner of his eye. Satisfied, he whispered then: " _You have done a superb job here, thank you. But I think that's enough._ "

" _Really? Great, what a relief, because my boyfriend Marcus is getting quite jealous now for all the attention I give you_ ," she whispered back.

" _Is he? Sorry about that_. _I think we can finish this charade now_." He talked then in a loud tone again, for everybody to hear. "I am fine, thank you. Don't worry."

"I am so glad you are all right, my dear hero, but I have to go. We have an extra performance tonight. People's curiosity has been spurred with all the gossip, and we are fully booked now."

"Good. Use the safety net this time, please."

"Yes, of course. Never again without the net!" she said, laughing. "Take care now. Good bye."

"Adiós, Sonia."

Esteban limped back to his bench, delighted to see the obvious jealousy and anger on Victoria's face. He wasn't expecting that visit from the trapeze artist at all, but she had been very keen on her role of "grateful damsel in distress", and that visit had certainly been a good idea to spur Victoria's jealousy.

"She just wanted to see me, to check that I am all right," he said, sitting back on the bench.

"Did she?" Victoria said. Esteban enjoyed the furious twinkle in her eyes. It was priceless!

ZZZ

"Señorita Escalante, you are free to go," the alcalde said the next morning, opening her cell's door. "I'm afraid I may have a civil revolt in my hands if you don't go back to the tavern to cook dinner today."

"What about them?" she said pointing at the De la Vega's.

"Their cooking skills are not required at this time, señorita, so they will stay a bit longer. That will teach them to be civilized and not take part in public brawls."

"Public brawls? You are unbelievable, alcalde. Talk about self-defence, more likely! That man provoked my nephew," Don Alejandro said pointing at Manuel Contreras, "and he had continued to be a pain all night with his nonsense. He's complaining about the race, accusing the entire pueblo of rigging it, and that should concern you more than anyone else."

"Yes. I should have a chat with him in a moment, after the señorita leaves."

"Don't worry about us, Victoria. Just leave. We'll be all right," Esteban said.

"All right," she said, stepping out of the cell. "But this is an abuse, alcalde. Zorro will not tolerate it."

"Zorro has tolerated it just fine. Where was he last night? Too busy enjoying the verbena and the fiesta to rescue you, perhaps?" Ramón said with his sardonic smile, but then his face turned stern quickly. "Don't you dare mentioning that outlaw's name, or I will change my mind and you'll stay here for a full week!"

"Victoria, leave it. Just go, please," Diego said. It had been a long night sleeping on the uncomfortable bench, and everybody was tired. He knew how upset Victoria was because her masked hero had not raised to the occasion, but there was nothing he could do about it right then to make her feel better.

"I'll see you all at the tavern later. Take care." She huffed and left the jail walking in front of the alcalde with her head held high, looking offended.

"Mendoza, take that man to my office," Ramón said after she left, pointing at the jockey.

ZZZ

The alcalde kept the De la Vegas in jail for another full day. However, he released the professional jockey and the other riders under the condition they would never come back to the pueblo to take part in a horse race. By the time Diego got free they had left the pueblo, going in different directions. He wanted to chase them as Zorro, but he thought it was pointless, so he got back home with the others to rest and he tried to forget about them.

That night he got the black gear on, saddled Toronado, and went to the pueblo to visit Victoria to tell her the reason why he could not rescue her from jail. He was determined to tell her his secret now before it was too late, before she could fall in love with Esteban. He had a lump on his throat, dreading the thought she could reject Diego, but he had been delaying that moment for too long, and the time had finally come.

When he arrived at the tavern, he stood on Toronado's saddle to climb up her window, which was open in that warm, summer night. His shoulder hurt again when he grabbed the window frame and pulled himself up, passing quickly through the open gap to land softly inside her bedroom.

"Zorro!" she said, surprised. She had just retired to her room and was changing into her nightgown.

"I'm sorry! Sorry," he said quickly, embarrassed, turning on his back so she could finish covering her body.

"What are you doing here?" she said, grabbing a shawl to cover her naked shoulders and make herself decent.

"I wanted to see you. Can I turn now?"

As she didn't answer, he turned slowly to face her. She was standing in the middle of the room, with her arms crossed over her chest, covered by a colourful light shawl. Her usually sweet face looked now angry and unforgiven. Thanks to the alcalde and the two days he had stayed in jail, he would have a hard time to placate her fury.

"Now you show off," she said, bitter. "It is a bit late, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but I cannot be everywhere at the same time. Only God can do that. I was out of town during the festivities, and I didn't know you had been taken to jail."

"Were you?" she said, angry, forgetting she had said the exact same words to Esteban to justify why Zorro had not helped them at the tavern when Diego got the black eye. _Because only God could be everywhere at the same time_. "Were you really out of town?" She tried to remember who in the pueblo was missing during the _Virgen de Agosto._ Nobody she could think of. Everybody attended mass.

"I know you are upset, but please, forgive me," he said, trying to reach her hands, but she hid them in the shawl folds, stepping back.

"Look, there is an important reason why I couldn't rescue you this time. You are going to be angry when you find out, very angry, I know, and that's one of the reasons why I had avoided telling you for a long, long time. Although, because you look so upset already, I don't think this is the best time to tell you."

"What is it? Tell me!"

The more he talked, the more upset she was, looking very troubled by his words. She was probably thinking about all the sinister, grim possibilities of what he was about to say.

"Because," he started, taking off the hat, leaving it on her bed, "of _this_." He was about to remove the mask to tell her his secret, to say the three words that have been locked in his throat for years — _I am Zorro—_ , but before he could do that they got interrupted by a cry in the plaza.

"Zorro is at the tavern! I saw Toronado at the back!"

"Lancers, search the tavern!" the alcalde ordered.

 _Maldita sea! Not now!_ Zorro thought in dismay. It looked like they had been waiting for him to appear at the pueblo that night.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but I have to go," he said while caressing her cheek with his black gloved hand.

"Wait! You didn't tell me whatever it is you want to tell me!"

"Another time." He grabbed the hat quickly and turned to the window to exit the same way he had come in, but he stopped by the window frame, hesitating. He then came back to hurriedly kiss Victoria goodbye. "I love you."

They heard footsteps approaching fast then, coming upstairs. Zorro disappeared through the window, climbing to the roof before the soldiers got into Victoria's room. When they did, she screamed pretending to be shocked, looking terribly offended by the intrusion.

"What are you doing here! Get out of my room!"

"I am sorry, señorita, but we are looking for Zorro. The alcalde said we should search all the rooms," Corporal Sepúlveda said.

"Do you see Zorro in here? Do you? Do you?"

"No, I don't, but…"

"Get out then!" she screamed. She was very upset by the whole situation, very angry because the soldiers had interrupted them, and now she didn't know what Zorro was about to tell her. Whatever it was, it was very important, because he looked so nervous. Was he already married, and that was the reason he was so unwilling to create a family with her? That thought got her so upset she kicked Sepúlveda out of her room, slamming the door behind him. She sat on a chair then, crying, but she got up again quickly to look at the window when she heard the soldiers shouting again.

"He is on the roof! Get him!"

She heard some gunshots, but in the dark she could not see the black figure calling for Toronado with that familiar whistle sound. Shortly after, she heard the noise of horse hooves galloping away from the pueblo, and then she saw the lancers getting on their horses to chase that ghost named Zorro.

ZZZ

Down at the cave, Diego removed Zorro's shirt to have a look at the wound in his right arm. It was a flesh wound above his elbow, a through-hole where the bullet had gone in an out without touching the bone. Cursing, he applied a clean cloth pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding. _Maldito alcalde_.

Once again, he had missed the chance to tell Victoria his secret. But now, looking at his injury, he had second thoughts about it. Even if she accepted him as Diego and he could marry her, what would happen to her if he was killed one day and the alcalde discovered it was him under the mask? She would probably be hanged for treason, and he could not bear that thought. Zorro had to disappear before Diego could marry her, but his job, the quest for justice, was not completed yet. Not while that cruel alcalde ruled the pueblo.

With great sorrow, he cried when he realized one more time he could not tell her. At least not yet, and probably not for a long time. While the tears ran down his cheeks, he decided the best thing would be courting her as Diego. But now, thanks to his cousin, his chances to get her interested in dull Diego were even slimmer than usual. And, now that Zorro had started to talk, she would be suspicious and worried about what his secret was, making matters worse.

He kicked a bucket in frustration then, startling Toronado. Why everything had to be so complicated for him? Why?

ZZZZZ


	15. Chapter 15 - Victoria's hanky

**Chapter 15 – Victoria's hanky**

The following day, Diego considered placing his injured arm in a sling with the excuse his shoulder was getting worse instead of improving. None of his relatives would have questioned this action, even less Victoria, who had seen his shoulder up close and knew how sore it really was, but he could not risk anybody else getting suspicious of his injury right after Zorro had been shot. Instead, he kept the arm as still as he could, stiff, blaming his shoulder without drawing too much attention to his arm.

"Is he getting better?" Victoria asked while caressing Apollo's neck.

"It's too early to say," Diego said. He finished applying a new poultice with some difficulty, ignoring the pain above his elbow. When he reached for the splint to replace it he flinched, and Victoria noticed it.

"Let me help you with that. Is your shoulder still troubling you?"

"Thank you. Yes, it is, actually. It's quite sore this morning." He replaced the supportive wooden splint then with Victoria's help, working quite close to each other.

"I don't know if Apollo is getting better, but what he is, for sure, is fed up of being quiet. Aren't you, boy? I think he wants to get out of this claustrophobic pen already," he said when he stood up. The horse neighed and bobbed his head, as if approving his words.

"He agrees with you!" she said, also standing up. After fitting the splint, they were so close he felt her laugh vibrating against his chest when she stepped back to tap the horse's neck again.

Diego enjoyed the close proximity with her in that stable, but it made him uncomfortable. He had been thinking hard all night, and he had reached a conclusion at dawn: no way he should carry on risking her safety. No way.

He could not get close to her and marry her until Zorro was gone for good. It didn't matter if she knew it was him under Zorro's mask or not, and it would not make any difference if he courted her as Diego instead. He could not marry her as Diego either because if he got caught, or killed, nobody would believe she didn't know her husband's secret identity. He was ashamed now because he used to think that kind of situation would have worked out if he just had the courage to tell her the secret, and he would have done that last night if he had not been interrupted by the soldiers. But that was a lie. Telling her was not the real issue here: keeping her safe was. And he could never keep her safe while he played Zorro. That would always be a risk for her. He should have realized of that before, and never get involved with her as Zorro. However, it was too late to go back to square one now, to the day he came back to California and saw Victoria at the tavern before he created Zorro, and he didn't know what to do, or how to fix it. Now, with her back pressing lightly against his chest, they were so close and so distant at the same time, and it hurt him so much.

As if she could read her mind, she moved away from him.

"Sorry, Diego. Did I press on your shoulder?" she said. "Are you alright?"

For the way she looked at him, so worried, he realized he was staring back at her with a painful look on his face. A pain that was not physical, but emotional.

"Yes, I'm alright, Victoria. It does hurt a little, but I'll be fine, don't worry," he said quickly with his best, fake smile. She didn't look totally convinced, but she didn't say anything else about it, and soon got back to the tavern.

ZZZ

At lunch time, Victoria overheard the soldier's conversation while serving their meals.

"I thought I hit Zorro last night, when he was at the roof. He fell, but then he carried on running and got away on Toronado," Corporal Márquez said.

"No. We can't hit Zorro, ever. It's like shooting smoke. As if he has a mysterious shield around him or something," Corporal Sepúlveda said.

"Yes. You are right. Sometimes I wonder why we bother wasting bullets on him," Private Sánchez said.

"What do you mean _you hit Zorro_?" Victoria asked while she placed the meals on the table.

"I am sorry, señorita. I didn't mean to upset you," Corporal Márquez said. "I shot Zorro, yes, under the Alcalde's orders. But I don't think I hit him."

"Did you or did you not hit him?"

"I don't know. For a moment I thought I did, because he fell on the roof tiles, but then he got up and carry on running… So, no, I don't think so. He must have tripped over. Maybe."

"Right."

Upset, she got back to the kitchen quickly. Once there, she paced the small room while thinking about the possibilities. If he got hit last night, he could have tried to pretend he was all right to escape, and now he could be dying on his own and without assistance at his secret hiding place. Despite being a legend, Zorro was a man. A vulnerable man under the black outfit, one that could die if he got shot, just like everybody else. That thought got her frantic with the worry and the guilt she felt after blaming him for not rescuing her from jail.

No, she had to reject that thought to keep her sanity. Sure he wasn't hit, or only superficially. As Sepúlveda said, it seemed Zorro was protected with an invisible shield, because his quest for justice had to continue. And it had to continue despite everything, including her. What Zorro meant for the pueblo was bigger than her and her silly, little problems. She should stop complaining about not being able to marry him and have a family, and chin up. Other women had gone through life without children. It would not be the end of the world if she didn't have any, or if she never walked down the aisle as a bride. On the other hand, she wondered, how many women had the chance to support and love such an extraordinary man? Not many. Only her, actually. It was a big responsibility, and she should carry on with it. But, was he already married?

She reached for the onions then and started to chop them in little pieces in case Pilar or Alicia would walk in to find her crying her heart out.

ZZZ

"Diego, I heard the soldiers today talking about Zorro," she whispered at the stable that evening when he returned to the tavern to tend for Apollo. "He came to see me to apologize because he couldn't get us out of jail, but we were interrupted and he had to flee. Corporal Márquez shot Zorro while he was on the roof, and he thinks he hit him. Do you think that's true? How could we help Zorro if he was really shot down? I am so worried about him."

Diego was taken aback by her words and the obvious worry she was displaying. Of course, he could not tell her Zorro was fine and only had a flesh wound. He hated seeing her so distressed about him. He had been thinking about it all day, and had reached another conclusion: if he could not marry her or give Zorro up yet, he should set her free to marry someone else. Keeping her as Zorro's girlfriend was only a selfish act, and he should put an end to it. And he had the intention to do exactly that as soon as possible.

"I don't know, Victoria," he said, hesitant.

"He could be bleeding to death at his hiding place! Do you know how to find him? You seem to be able to contact him when he is needed."

"No, Victoria, sorry, I don't know how to find him. And I never contact him, he is the one who contacts me," he said, hating the disappointment on her face. "Don't worry. He must have someone helping him, so he won't be on his own. Besides, if he was really hit it could not have been too serious if he got up and escaped riding on Toronado."

"Do you really think so? That's what I want to believe, but I can't help thinking that he could… he could…"

The tears didn't let her finish. He opened his arms and she sought shelter in them. She sobbed like a lost child for a while, and he could do nothing else but try to soothe her with kind words and gentle handling, just as before, while he hated himself for causing her so much pain.

"I am sorry, Diego. This is the second time I use you as my crying hankie this week," she said when she calmed down, smiling coyly while wiping off her tears. "You are such a good friend to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

 _You would be absolutely fine without me, probably taking care of a large family by now,_ he thought, upset. As more intimate moments like this happened between them, always involving Zorro, the worse it would be when he finally took his mask off. She was going to be so mad at the deception she could probably torch him down with her anger when she eventually found out.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

"I hope so. Once again, sorry for my neediness. I know there is nothing you can do to help Zorro. I'll go back to the tavern now. I'll see you in the morning. _Hasta luego_."

She left the stable quickly, obviously too embarrassed to carry on talking. He stood there with his head held low, looking at the ground, with a sunken feeling in his heart, like a heavy burden that could not be lifted.

He had returned to the tavern that evening with the cart, and had Zorro's gear hidden below it. He wasn't happy about not having Toronado close by in case he was spotted and needed to escape, but he hoped he could sneak into the tavern undetected to talk to Victoria before he would head back to the hacienda as Diego. It was a big risk, but he had to take it, especially after seeing her so worried about him. He had to behave like a gentleman and put an end to the affair. That night, without delay.

ZZZ

Zorro entered the kitchen through the back door. A few customers still lingered at the tavern finishing their drinks. Because his cart would look suspicious outside, Diego didn't want to wait hanging around until the last customer was gone.

The kitchen was empty, so he patiently waited there until Victoria came through the curtains carrying a large tray with empty glasses and jars to wash them. When she saw him there she jerked, startled, and she would have tipped all the glasses to the floor if Zorro didn't grab the tray on time to keep it up straight.

"Zorro! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" she said, regaining her composure to take the tray to the sink. "I heard you were shot yesterday. Is that true?"

"Yes. I was hit. But don't worry; it's only a flesh wound. I'm alright."

"Thank God for that. I was so worried," she said, coming closer. "I'm sorry I behaved like a spoiled brat last night. I'm sure you had more important things to do than coming to get me out of jail when I was fine and not in any danger. Please, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. If anything, you are the one who has to forgive me."

"Why?"

"Because I kept you in this difficult and hopeless situation for too long. You should not be waiting for me. It's not fair."

"What are you talking about? Is that what you wanted to tell me last night? That you are married?"

"What? No. It's not that. I'm not married."

"What is it then? Come on, talk to me!"

"I think we should break our engagement," he said with a broken voice. He could not believe only the day before he was keen to remove the mask and ask her to marry Diego, and now he was dumping her. It was crazy.

She looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Why? You don't love me anymore?" Her lips were trembling, and before she could burst into the usual torrent of tears, he embraced her.

"Of course I love you, Victoria," he said softly on her ear. "Is not that. But it's not fair to keep you waiting for me. When that soldier shot me yesterday I realized I could get captured anytime, and then the alcalde would know who I am. In that case, if I was married to you, nobody would believe you didn't know my secret identity. Nobody. And I cannot risk that. I can't marry you, not until Zorro is gone, and he still has a job to do, I'm afraid. It could be a very long time before I can marry you, and you deserve better than that. You deserve better than this, better than me. You should marry someone else."

She lifted her head from his shoulder, already crying, and looked at him in the eye.

"I don't want to marry someone else." _Liar_ , she scolded herself when Esteban came to her mind. She got rid of his mental picture quickly, and to make her point, she passed her arms around Zorro's neck and pulled down to kiss him. They fussed then in a passionate, long, endless kiss.

His brain and his willpower melted in that kiss. She was so eager, so hungry, so needy… the same as him. He knew the best, most honourable thing would be setting her free, but he couldn't do it. To carry on as Zorro he needed her by his side. Without her he would not have a powerful reason to stay alive, and no future to look forward to. He would probably become reckless and careless, and would stop dodging bullets. For once in his life, he decided to be selfish.

"Do you still want to wait for me, for as long as it takes?" he asked when their lips reluctantly parted.

"Yes, I do."

"Even if you get older, and you miss the chance to have the large family you long for?"

"Yes. I'll wait. I love you."

"Not so much as I love you."

He kissed her senseless again, and when he lifted her on the table, fondling her all over, he recovered his own sense when a wine jar fell to the floor, smashing in pieces.

"Sorry. I have to go," he said, flustered. "You made me the happiest man on Earth." He planted a further delicate kiss on her gorgeous, welcoming lips, and ran out of the kitchen through the back door. Just as the other day, he hoped she hadn't seen the tenting in his trousers. _Who am I kidding? She didn't need to see it, because she probably felt it_ , he thought when he got to Apollo's stable to change into Diego's cloths, embarrassed.

On the way back to the hacienda, he had time to think. As the excitement and elation subsided, he realized that was not what he was meant to do. He had been weak, and selfish, and he regretted it, but he couldn't help it. When he got to the hacienda, the only thought that resonated in his head was: " _what have I done?_ "

ZZZZZ

 **A.N – sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Real life has been too demanding to allow me to indulge in fanfiction writing, but I'll try hard to carry on until this story is finished. In the meantime, Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading, and specially, for reviewing ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 - No flogging

**Chapter 16 – No flogging**

After Zorro left in a hurry Victoria got down the table. Still panting with desire, feeling a bit dizzy and light-headed, she repositioned her clothes and tied her hair up while her heart rate slowed down and she recovered her breath. Then she picked up the broken plate pieces scattered all over the floor, and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. While doing so, with Zorro's taste still lingering in her mouth, she smiled thinking about the bulge she had felt pressing against her thigh, and how excited that sensation had made her feel. Even if her head agreed with his words ( _you should marry someone else_ ) and she had been seriously thinking about it recently, when he was close her brain would melt like butter and any rational thought would jump out of the window. She only wanted to be loved by him, at any costs, no matter how inconvenient the situation could be. She felt helpless to resist his magnetism, an easy prey in his powerful presence, no matter what her brain would tell her she should do when he wasn't around. And it was so obvious he wanted her as much as she did, because his body didn't lie.

That fact reminded him of Diego and the tenting in his trousers. She chuckled then, thinking about the one thing those two men, who were otherwise so different in every aspect of their lives, had in common.

ZZZ

A few days went by, a time the young De la Vegas spent mainly at the hacienda resting their wounded bodies. The circus moved on and everything went back to normal in Los Angeles, including the alcalde's antics.

While his arm healed Diego would only go to the pueblo sometimes to tend for Apollo, but most of the times it was Felipe who took care of the horse. Diego relished these rare visits to the tavern as an opportunity to see Victoria. She always made an effort to help him, even if she was busy, and some nights he would change into Zorro's clothes to steal some minutes with her in the kitchen. So far, she had not realized of the connection between Diego's and Zorro's visits, and he tried not to abuse the number of clandestine encounters. After all, despite not realizing yet who was under the mask, Victoria was not dumb, and he didn't want to give her too many clues.

ZZZ

Victoria found herself looking forward to Diego's visits to Apollo as well. She tried to always be at the stable with him when he treated the horse. She loved how gentle and caring he always was with the animal, and she appreciated the easy conversation with her friend, to the point she wished the stallion could stay at the tavern for ever. Sometimes she would watch him work from the door, leaning on the frame, wondering why he never looked at her in the eye to tell her he liked her. Deep down, maybe she wanted him to make a move, to say anything, but he never did. But that was a dangerous wish, because what would she do if he ever confessed his love? She didn't have a clue, but she would have to reject him if her words to Zorro were true, because she had promised she would wait for him no matter what.

One night, when she was thinking about it while getting ready to close the tavern, she found Zorro again waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Zorro! You are here again!" she said running to his arms. "You should be careful. You are risking your life every time you come to see me."

"It is well worth the risk," he said, kissing her welcoming lips. When they broke the embrace he produced a beautiful red rose from under the cape. "Here. Don Alejandro's roses are irresistible. And like you, well worth the risk."

"Thank you. They are so beautiful, yes," she said, laughing. "And they smell so nice. But you are going the get caught one day, and he won't like it!"

"Tough."

They both chuckled then while imagining an enraged Don Alejandro.

"I would like to stay much longer, but you are busy. And I have to go. I'll see you soon, _querida_ ," he said, leaning forward to kiss her again. Lost in that kiss, he didn't want to go; he didn't want to leave her side, ever. But he had to, so reluctantly he pulled back slowly. " _Adiós, mi amor_."

"Hasta luego," she said, waving her hand while he disappeared through the back door. Why couldn't he stay a bit longer? But she knew it was dangerous, and he had to go. She had agreed her life would be like this, and nothing else, for a long, long time. Only brief, clandestine encounters that ultimately would lead to frustration. And it was so difficult, so difficult…

ZZZ

Esteban expected to see Victoria at the hacienda while he recovered to receive some special nursing care for his aching leg. But such thing didn't happen. After a few days, when it became clear she would not show up, he got greatly disappointed. He thought he had finally sparked her interest, but just as before, she seemed to be ignoring him again.

However, he couldn't complain of the overall nursing care he received. Victoria ignored him, but not the other women. Every day he got visits from the young ladies he had impressed, all willing to settle into marriage, encouraged by their families. He welcomed the distraction, and he was always polite and nice to them, but, to his father disappointment, he didn't favour any of them.

"So, what do you think of Lucía? She is very nice, gorgeous, intelligent, and the daughter of a very good friend of mine," Don Alejandro said one afternoon at the library, where the men were relaxing after lunch, having a drink and a cigar. "You cannot complain: all this attention from the señoritas, all these invitations for dinners and parties… You are the man, Esteban!" he teased then, laughing, slapping his nephew's shoulder. Distracted, he didn't catch the disdainful look in his son's eyes from across the room because he hid it quickly.

"Yes, she is very nice," was the short, dull reply he got from Esteban.

"I hardly recognize you, Son. The _former_ you would be all over her already. What's the matter with you?" Don Emilio said.

"Nothing."

"If I didn't know better, I could think maybe you are finally getting some sense into your hard skull."

"Or he is still interested in someone else," Don Alejandro said. "I think I told you she is not suitable for you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But I think she is."

"Who's that?" Don Emilio said, but Esteban didn't say anything, so he insisted again. "Who are you talking about?"

"Victoria Escalante," Don Alejandro said. His brother looked at him then, surprised. "Don't get me wrong here, Emilio. She is an extraordinary woman, and when I said she is not suitable, it is not because of her qualities or her lower class, but because she is Zorro's girlfriend. Nothing would get me happier than welcoming her into our family," he added while looking at Diego intently, "but that is not going to happen, unfortunately." He didn't like the way his son lowered his gaze then while fiddling with his hands. _For goodness sake, Diego! Grow a backbone, will you?_

"Don't worry, Uncle. I may ask her to marry me soon. Anything to keep you happy," Esteban said then, sarcastic.

"I'll repeat: she is Zorro's girlfriend. And you'll leave her well alone!"

"Why do you defend his rights? You don't even know who he is under that mask, and the man has done nothing but wasting her time for years! He doesn't deserve her."

"And you do?" Diego said.

"Yes. Maybe. At least I hope so. I'll let you know when I ask her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll retire for a siesta."

"Don't you have any female visitors to entertain this afternoon?" Don Alejandro said, teasing him.

"I don't know, and I don't care. You deal with them as the gracious host. There is only one person I would like to see walking through that door, but she won't come. But, wake me up if she does," he said, leaving the room, still limping on his injured leg.

"All right. I'll let you know when Lucía is here!" Don Alejandro said as he left, laughing.

"What am I going to do with him?" Don Emilio said, sulking. "Alejandro, I should return to Madrid soon. Elena has been on her own for too long. Do you think Esteban would be alright if he stays here in California a bit longer? Would he get in trouble with that Zorro because of that woman?"

"Don't worry. Zorro will not hurt him," Diego said, serious. "You can go back to Madrid whenever you want. I'll take care of Esteban."

"You haven't done a very good job so far, Son, or he would not be limping as he does," Don Alejandro said harshly. "But don't worry, Emilio. Diego is right: Zorro will not hurt your son. He will teach him a lesson or two, but he won't be harmed. Unless he volunteers for any other stunts, of course, because then I'll be the one to break his skull to get some sense into him, as you wish."

ZZZ

One morning, when he was able to walk much better without the help of the crutches, Esteban got to the pueblo in the cart with Diego and Felipe, willing to see Victoria, but she hardly looked at him or talked to him all the time he spent at the tavern, ignoring him as if he wasn't there. However, he caught her gaze a couple of times, watching him when he wasn't looking, but she adverted her eyes quickly when he stared back at her. _Why are you so nervous again? What are you afraid of?_ The last time he saw her she had behaved in a completely different way. She was relaxed, giggling and taking his hand while they were in jail, and now she was extremely cold with him again. It didn't make sense, unless it was the guilt she felt for flirting while she was engaged to Zorro. He could feel she was still interested in him, but she was denying her own feelings. Keeping the distance was easier for her to maintain control over her emotions, but it meant he didn't need to worry so much about her cold attitude. If he could get through that barricade of indifference, he could have a real chance with her.

When they finished their drinks, Diego suggested having a look at the next issue of The Guardian he had prepared, where he talked about the Circus and Esteban, so they all got out to go to the newspaper office to review the draft, including Victoria. At the plaza, the alcalde and some soldiers were collecting the annual taxes. As usual, some of the poorest farmers were complaining because they could not pay the taxes if they wanted to feed their families.

"I don't care, Mejías, you still have to pay," the alcalde said, bored of hearing the same story over and over.

"The crop failed. I didn't make any money this year, Alcalde. It is not fair we all have to pay the same amount, regardless of what we made. I have to feed my family. I can't pay you!"

"Enough!" the alcalde said then loudly, standing up from his chair. "This is a warning to everybody. I'll give you two days to pay what you owe, or I will flog everybody who fails to pay the taxes on time! The Crown expects me to collect all that money by Friday, and this is exactly what I intend to do! Is that clear?"

"Is he for real? Flogging people?" Esteban whispered to Diego.

"I am afraid so. He is crazy. Please, don't get involved."

"I can't believe this," Esteban said, ignoring the advice. He limped to the table where Mendoza was counting the money and faced the alcalde.

"You cannot be serious. You cannot flog people without a valid reason! They are not criminals, they just had a tough year. Flogging them will get you no money at all, so it is pointless."

"Are you defying my authority? How dare you?" the alcalde said, unbelieving Esteban's attitude. He wasn't used to be confronted, other than by Zorro and maybe Don Alejandro, but certainly not so directly as Esteban was doing, in front of everybody. Not like that.

"I dare because I care. You won't flog anyone," Esteban said with his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

"Is he insane?" Victoria said. "Diego, do something!"

"What do you want me to do?" Diego said, helpless. Zorro could try something, but not him.

"Are you challenging me? Is that it?" Ramón said, measuring the opponent, red-faced with rage. The young De la Vega looked cocky, but he was recovering from a nasty injury in his leg, still limping with it, and he didn't look dangerous enough to be a real threat.

"Challenging? Call it as you like, but you won't flog anybody."

"Of course I will, and I am going to start with you!" Ramón said, unsheathing his sword.

Esteban stepped back and unsheathed his sword as well, standing on guard.

 _Oh, no. There we go. And only two days after I promised his father I would take care of him. Damn!_ Diego thought. His right arm still hurt, not completely healed yet, but even if it was, he didn't know how to help. Not without Zorro's gear on, without an excuse to be brave and daring. As Diego he could not get involved in a sword fight. Not in public.

"Alcalde, please, stop it. Don't be ridiculous," Diego said, attempting to stop the fight with words. "He doesn't really mean it."

"Shut up, De la Vega! Your cousin needs a lesson to know how things are handled in Los Angeles, and I will be the teacher," Ramón said while attacking Esteban, who parried the incoming sword easily. They engaged in an intense swordfight then, with the cling-clang of the swords resonating in the plaza.

Diego watched Esteban's technique with interest. It wasn't bad, and his style was good, but he noticed some deficiencies he could easily correct if he ever had the chance to teach him properly. The main problem for Esteban was his injured leg, because he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way, and the alcalde, with an inferior fencing ability, was taking advantage of this. When he managed to slice Esteban's arm superficially, drawing blood, Victoria got hold of Diego's arm tightly, gasping.

"Oh, no!"

"He is alright, don't worry," he said, tapping her hand, playing it down, but still concerned for Esteban's safety.

"Have you got enough, insolent yob?" Ramón shouted then.

"Not from you, no," Esteban answered back, attacking him again. After a succession of fast moves he managed to beat the alcalde's sword out of the way and advanced his own, resting the tip lightly on his chest. Ramón stood still then with his sword still in his hand, showing panic on his face.

"Now, be careful there, lad. Don't lose you head," he said, looking down to the sword.

"I'm not losing anything, but you may do if you persist in your attitude."

"All right. You win. I won't flog anybody," he said quickly. "Get that sword away from me!"

"I have your word then. No flogging."

"No flogging."

Esteban lowered his sword. He turned to walk away from that man, but before he could go back with his family, Ramón hit the back of his head hard with his sword's pommel.

"Lancers! Arrest this man!"

ZZZZZ


	17. Chapter 17 - Sympathy for Zorro

**WARNING: violence and adult cursing in this chapter, but most of the bad words are in Spanish, so you can choose to ignore them or google them and learn something useful for you next holidays at Madrid. Don Alejandro should watch his mouth! ;)**

 **Chapter 17 – Sympathy for Zorro**

" _Pero, mi alcalde_ , you said you would not flog anybody," Mendoza said.

"I meant anybody else but _him_. Tie him to the flogging post now!"

"But, mi alcalde, he is unconscious, and he —."

"NOW!"

"Sí, mi alcalde."

The soldiers tied Esteban's limp body to the flogging post at the garrison's patio. Ramón ordered them to throw a bucket of water over his bleeding head to wake him up.

In the meantime, the revolt at the plaza continued. When the lancers dragged Esteban unconscious into the garrison, everybody went mad. Ramón shot his pistol over the raving crowd, and that gave them enough time to close the large doors behind them and place a bar across before the furious people charged at them. They were shouting and complaining, banging at the garrison's doors so hard it looked like they could bring them down at any moment. Ramón ordered the soldiers to stand by the doors, aiming their loaded muskets at them, and to shoot anybody who managed to get in. The alcalde didn't care what could happen, only that the insolent thorn in his backside who had dared to challenge him would get flogged, no matter what.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro and Don Emilio arrived at the plaza then, right into the chaos. They rode on to the spot where Diego, Victoria and Felipe were standing, away from the action.

"Diego, what's going on? What's this?" Don Alejandro asked, puzzled by the commotion. "Where is Esteban?"

"I don't know how to say it, Father. Esteban is in there," he said pointing at the garrison, "and knowing the alcalde, I think he is about to be flogged."

"What?" The old don dismounted Dulcinea then, angry as everybody else. "Flogged? Is this how you intend to _"take care of him"_ as you promised only two days ago?"

ZZZ

Esteban woke up slowly, feeling soaking wet. The back of his head hurt terribly, but when he tried to take his right hand to it he realized he couldn't, restrained as he was with ropes, tied up to the metal rings of a wooden post. He stood up slowly on his feet, stumbling, pulling from the ropes.

"What the…?" He looked around, realizing what was happening, and then he spotted the alcalde. "You, rotten scoundrel! I had your word!"

"Get him ready!" Ramón shouted.

"Hey! This is my best shirt, dimwit!" Esteban complained when a soldier tore it at the back.

"Will you shut up?!" Ramón cried, with his eyes bulging from the orbits. He could not believe that man's insolence and his pointless gestures of defiance. "Mendoza! Twenty lashes!"

The Sergeant got the whip but he hesitated, gulping, and then fiddled with it, reluctant to start.

"Mi alcalde, I don't think we should—."

"Give me that! I'll do it myself. With pleasure!"

ZZZ

"Diego could do nothing, Don Alejandro," Victoria said when Diego didn't reply. "The alcalde threatened some farmers to be flogged if they didn't pay the taxes on time. Esteban confronted him and they ended up in a swordfight. Esteban won, but then the alcalde arrested him after hitting the back of his head with his sword when he turned around to leave. The lancers dragged him in there unconscious. We don't know what's happening now."

"I can't believe this," Don Emilio said, dismounting as well. "How does he always manage to be in the middle of trouble?"

"We need Zorro right now!" Victoria said. "He is the only one who can sort this mess."

 _Zorro can't help now, Victoria. He hasn't got the time to go home to change and come back with Toronado. It will be over by then. Maldita sea!_ Diego thought, clenching his jaw.

Then, they heard the first lash.

 _"Me cago en su puta madre!"_ Don Alejandro cursed, livid, forgetting his good manners in front of Victoria, leaving the group to join the crowd at the doors. "Alcalde! Stop it right now!"

"That's so awful!" Victoria said, crying one more time in Diego's arms when they heard the second lash and Esteban's cry.

ZZZ

The alcalde snatched the whip and started flogging Esteban with it as hard as he could. At the first lash Esteban only gasped in pain, tensing his whole body. With the second one, he cried out.

"You bastard!" he said, twisting his whole body in an attempt to lose the bonds. " _Maldito cabrón_!"

His insults only made the alcalde increase the strength and the speed at which he delivered the lashes. By the tenth one, Esteban stopped shouting, wriggling and complaining, and stood still, and so did the people outside. The crack of the whip was the only sound that could be heard in the pueblo for the remaining ten lashes. When Ramón finished, the soldiers untied Esteban and dragged him to a cell barely conscious.

" _Hijo de puta!_ At least let the doctor in, for goodness sake!" Don Alejandro cried, banging at the door again like crazy.

ZZZ

Shivering on the cold floor of the cell, Esteban had to wonder what had happened and how it all went so wrong. He wasn't even thinking about impressing Victoria when he had confronted the alcalde. The truth was, he had seen enough floggings in Madrid, and he hated the fact people could do that to one another, especially for no other reason than inflicting pain gratuitously, like the alcalde had done to him. When Ramón mentioned the word "flog", he had a visceral reaction. Now he realized he should have listened to Diego and don't get involved. There was a reason by a masked man took care of all the problems created by that evil son of a bitch in that pueblo. And unfortunately, Zorro wasn't around that morning.

Clenching his teeth, he tried to get up on his knees and hands to crawl to the bed, but he didn't have the strength, so he gave up and lay there, bleeding, drifting in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, someone lifted his torso and he got dragged across the room to the bed. Someone else touched his painful head, and he grabbed that arm defensively, still with his eyes semi-closed.

"Don't worry, young man. I'm doctor Hernández. I'll take care of you. Relax. Let me treat you. You'll be alright."

ZZZ

"You have no honour, Alcalde, taking my nephew to jail after he defeated you in a clean fight, and then flogging him to death!" Don Alejandro said when he finally managed to storm into the alcalde's office. "And you were the one who started that swordfight, after all! You provoked him! Wait until I inform the Governor. You'll pay for this!"

"The Governor is also under pressure to collect the tax money. He won't have patience for insubordinate citizens willing to start a revolt. Waste your time bothering him if you wish. I don't care."

"What are you going to do with him now? Let me take him home."

"Do you promise to keep your nephew under control, on a short leash?"

"Yes."

"In that case, take him. He is a pain in the arse, as are all these women pestering me to see him. Take him, and you deal with them all, away from my office. But, if that fool causes me more trouble in the pueblo, I will take the action I deem necessary. And that includes hanging. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. Esteban won't bother you again. Where is he?"

"Doctor Hernández is with him now. Mendoza!"

"Sí, mi alcalde?"

"Take Don Alejandro inside, and help him to get that impertinent featherbrain out through the back door. As soon as possible. And clean up all that bloody mess in that cell afterwards."

ZZZ

Esteban woke up in his bed at the hacienda De la Vega. He had no idea how he had got there because he was unconscious during the short journey in the carriage, but he was grateful to be back home in one piece.

The doctor had closed the bleeding wound in his head, and had cleaned all the long gashes left by the whip on his back, stitching the deeper ones, dressing them over. They had placed him resting on his side to avoid any pressure on the painful wounds, over a pile of pillows, and he welcomed the change from the hard, cold floor at the cell.

"Esteban, you are awake!" Victoria said when she realized he had opened his eyes. Diego resented how quickly she ran to his side to take his hand. "Are you alright?"

"No," Esteban said with a silly smile on his face when he saw her so worried about him. Maybe being so stupid had been worthy once again, although it wasn't his intention this time. "But I will be, don't worry."

"I am so glad you are awake and you are going to be all right. I am sorry, but I have to go. I had to leave Pilar on her own at the tavern and she must be really busy right now. I'll come back to see you later. Rest now," she said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"What were you thinking, Esteban?" Don Alejandro said after she left. "How could you antagonize the alcalde like that, and humiliate him in public, of all things?"

"I don't know. Please, Uncle, can you leave the lecturing for tomorrow?" He shifted on the pillows, and the small movement made him wince in pain, showing an awkward grimace on his face.

"Yes, of course. Sorry. There will be time to discuss this later on. Rest now, son," Don Alejandro said, touching his shoulder lightly, afraid he could cause him more pain. "Do you need anything before we go?"

"Water, please."

"Here, get some bark infusion instead," Diego said, handling a glass. He helped his cousin up so he could drink it more easily, and lowered him back on the pillows gently when he had finished. "Anything else?"

"I would like to see Padre Benítez."

"Why? I know you are in a lot of pain right now but you are not going to die, don't worry," Don Emilio said.

"I know, but I need to see him. Call him now, please."

Felipe got back to the pueblo in a carriage to fetch the priest. When they arrived at the hacienda, Esteban said he wanted some privacy, so everybody else left the room.

"Padre Benítez, if the alcalde persists in the idea of flogging all those farmers, please use the money I gave you to pay their taxes."

"Are you sure? I could put that money to good use in the church," the priest said, reluctant to give the money away so soon.

"What better use for it than sparing those poor people this unnecessary pain I am suffering?"

"Yes, you are right. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Padre."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Well, now that I am here, let's pray for a prompt recovery, shall we?" he said, getting the rosary beads out of his pocket.

"If you wish," Esteban said, closing his eyes, exhausted. The monotonous voice of the priest saying the Hail Marys helped him to fall asleep peacefully despite the throbbing pain in his back.

ZZZ

"How are you this morning, _idiota_?" Diego said when his cousin woke up the next day. He had been sitting on a chair by his side most of the night watching him, using that time to carefully plan what Zorro should do over the next few days.

Esteban moved his head slowly to look at him, obviously resenting the slight movement, and then he smiled lightly.

"You cannot imagine how sore my back is, smartarse. So, please, don't start with the usual _I told you so_."

"But… _I told you so_! I told you not to get involved, didn't I? You don't know the alcalde as we do. He is crazy, evil, and unpredictable. And you better stay away from him."

"And that's why everybody expects Zorro to sort out every problem for them, don't they?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's fair on the guy. And he wasn't even there yesterday."

"If you had taken my advice, and stopped to think before you acted, you might have realized the alcalde wasn't going to flog anybody yesterday. He threatened to do so in two days' time. Then Zorro would have heard about it, have time to prepare his action plan, and the alcalde would have got time to prepare a trap for Zorro as well, knowing he would show up to stop the floggings. That's how it works. That's the pattern. It has been going on for years. But you got on the way yesterday uninvited and you paid the price."

"Is it really that easy then? Do nothing and wait for Zorro to come along every time there is trouble lurking on the horizon?"

"Yes. Pretty much."

"That sucks, you know? You Angeleños are a bunch of cowards. I feel sorry for that guy. If I was him, I would go on strike."

Diego laughed then. It was the first time he had heard someone feeling sorry and sympathetic about Zorro, questioning why he had to do the pueblo's dirty laundry. Everybody else would just demand his help, taking for granted he would happily risk his life in return of a slap on the back. It was... refreshing.

"So you like that guy, ah? Even if he is the one standing between you and Victoria?"

"Yes. I have never seen him in action, but for what I heard, I respect him. If his voluntary and unpaid " _job_ " is to keep that crazy alcalde under control, I'm really impressed."

"Good. I'll let him know he's got a new fan next time I see him."

"Whatever."

"Now, there is someone here waiting to see you. I'll let her in. She can help you with your breakfast," Diego said, leaving the room. Esteban stayed there immobile over the pillows, waiting with anticipation, expecting so see Victoria. He could not hide the disappointment on his face when Lucía walked to his side instead.

ZZZZZ

 **AN- As the alcalde, when I said "no maiming" I think I meant anybody else but the De la Vegas… Sorry!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Tough

**Chapter 18 – Tough**

Business was slow at the tavern that morning, and Victoria wondered if that would be a good time to return to the hacienda De la Vega to visit Esteban. She was hesitating because, despite feeling sorry for him and what had happened, and genuinely concerned for his health, she didn't want to get too close to him. That was the reason why she had been ignoring Esteban for the last few days after the accident at the circus, never visiting him at the hacienda, because she felt inconveniently attracted to him, and she wanted to focus her love in Zorro, and only Zorro, as she had promised herself she would do until they could finally be together, whenever that could happen.

When Esteban appeared at the tavern the day before accompanying Diego and Felipe, she had to make an extra effort to avoid him, and she didn't like her own rude behaviour. That was one of the reasons why she had felt so bad when he had been abused by the alcalde, and why she had felt so sorry for him, staying at the hacienda until he woke up.

"Why don't you go to see Don Esteban now while we are so quiet here?" Alicia said, as if she could read Victoria's mind. "Find out how he is doing, please. I am so worried about him."

As many young women in the pueblo, Alicia fancied Esteban, and Victoria wondered if her employee could fall in love with him as well.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Of course. But, if you don't want to go, you can stay here and I'll go myself," she said, winking.

"No, I promised him I would visit again today, and you are right, now is a good time. I'll go, thank you."

"You are so lucky, Victoria. He likes you. And so does Zorro. While me… Never mind."

"Don't talk like that. I am sure you'll find someone to love soon."

"I hope you are right. But finding someone to love is not the problem; I can do that fine, anytime. It's finding someone to love me back which is the difficult part. Come on, hurry up. Go now."

She ushered her boss to the door then, and Victoria found herself on her horse on the way to the hacienda still mentally and emotionally unprepared to face Esteban.

During the short journey, thoughts of a family life with him kept creeping into her mind. However, after witnessing the swordfight with the alcalde, she had more doubts. She admired him for his courage, but, if she was going to leave Zorro for someone else, wouldn't it be better to do it for someone who could not run into danger head on at any occasion? Someone " _safe_ ", someone like… like Diego, perhaps? Yes, like Diego. Maybe boring sometimes, but a husband she would expect to find at home at the end of the day, every day, and not dead in a random duel at the side of the road leaving her a premature widow?

At the entrance, she reminded herself she should not repeat the spontaneous kiss she had planted on Esteban's cheek the day before when she left, and avoid giving him any hope for romance. That would be the easiest way to nip the potential problem in the bud before it could grow. However, all that was forgotten when she got into his room to find a pretty, young blonde woman all over him, feeding him porridge with a spoon. He looked ghastly pale, and obviously uncomfortable resting on his back propped up on the pillows, but she insisted to shove one more spoonful in his mouth. Despite looking so unwell, his eyes brightened up when he saw her.

" _Buenos días_ ," Victoria said.

"Good morning, Victoria," he said when he swallowed the porridge. "I think I had enough, Lucía. Thank you."

"Are you sure? You only ate half of it. You should eat a bit more."

"Yes, I am sure." He shifted his body down to lie on the bed, grimacing while trying to get more comfortable.

"Are you alright? Let me help you," Lucía said, leaving the bowl at the side table. She then pulled from the pillows clumsily, making Esteban gasp in pain when they rubbed on the sore wounds on his back.

Victoria took charge and shoved Lucía to a side to help Esteban up with one hand while rearranging the pillows quickly with the other so he could lie on his side.

"Thank you. That's much better," he said, sinking his flank on the pillows with a deep sigh. "Much better."

He enjoyed the smug look Victoria threw at Lucía then. It would be cheap, but he could always play the jealousy card with her, as he had done using Sonia, the trapeze artist. The petite brunette seemed to be quite perturbed by any potential competition —especially by gorgeous, tall blondes— and he could always use that to spur her interest.

The two women seemed to be measuring each other, so he introduced them.

"Victoria Escalante, this is Lucía Beltrán, the daughter of Don José, Don Alejandro's new best friend," he said sarcastically. "Victoria is —."

"I know who she is," Lucía interrupted. "She's the tavern wench."

"Excuse me? I think you meant the tavern _owner,_ " Victoria said with her hands on her hips, fuming. Lucía was wearing an expensive dress, jewellery and perfume, in contrast with Victoria's simple, comfortable, working clothes, but she would never allow a rich woman to look her down like that. "At least I am an individual on my rights, and not only the _daughter of_."

A nasty cat fight could have ensued then if Diego had not entered the room.

"Thank you for taking your time to feed our little hero, Lucía, but I think we should let him rest now. Your father is waiting to take you home," Diego said. He bowed slightly then saluting the new visitor. "Victoria."

"All right," Lucía said. "Will I see you both on Friday for dinner at our hacienda? It's my father's birthday."

"I don't think I will feel well enough for socializing only three days from now," Esteban said.

"Oh, no, you'll feel much better by then. I'll make sure of that," Lucía said with a possessive hand on his arm. She leaned then to kiss his cheek, as Victoria had done the day before. "Rest now. I'll see you later. Come on, Victoria, my father and I we'll keep you company on the road on your way back _your_ tavern," she said with the fakest smile ever.

"I just arrived here," was Victoria's dry reply.

"But Esteban needs to rest. Diego said so."

Diego had caught on quickly on the animosity between the two women, and enjoyed the way Victoria stood her ground. However, he didn't want to leave her playing patty-cake with his rival.

"Sorry, Victoria. As you can see, he is fine but still very weak, and he just took another dose of laudanum on his porridge. We should let him rest. I'll keep you company on the way back to the tavern myself because I am going to check on Apollo now. Shall we?" he said, offering his arm.

She hesitated before she took it, staring daggers at Lucía, who replied with a triumphant smirk, but another quick look at Esteban was enough to convince her Diego was right. He looked tired, and it looked like the laudanum was already making him too sleepy, as he could hardly keep his eyes opened.

"Thanks for coming," Esteban mumbled, drifting off to a heavy slumber.

"You are welcome," the two women replied at the same time. The looks they threw each other right then made Diego wish he would never have to face an enemy so venomous.

"After you," he said, showing Lucía the way to the door, dragging a reluctant Victoria along by her arm.

ZZZ

On the way back to Los Angeles, Victoria was in a somber mood, mulling over what had happened. Why did she fall again in the jealousy trap to behave like that? What did she really care if Esteban hooked up with someone else? In theory, nothing, as she was engaged to Zorro. But in reality… she could not stand the thought he could pay attention to someone else. Especially someone as obnoxious as that dumb blonde.

"Who does she think she is?" she cried then, speaking up her thoughts.

"Lucía? She is Don José's daughter," Diego said, trying hard to maintain a neutral expression on his face.

"I know that! But, what else is she, other than a pretty object? And how dare she call me _tavern wench_? I can't stand rich heiresses and their sense of entitlement! I really can't!"

"Don't worry about her."

"Easy for you to say. You have not been insulted like I have been."

"No, not in this occasion, no."

His bitter, sad words made Victoria think of all the times she had been rude to him, and she stopped complaining and changed the subject.

"Diego, what do you think the alcalde is going to do tomorrow? Do you think he will flog those poor farmers?"

"I don't know, Victoria, but I hope he doesn't. Although it doesn't matter: I am sure Zorro will be there."

"Yes, but that will be a trap for him. Ramón always does the same. Setting traps for Zorro, luring him to show up."

"Don't worry about it. Zorro is also aware of that. He won't bite the bait. He's not a fool."

"No, but sooner or later his luck will run out. Of course I am worried."

Her words upset him to the core. Once more, she was telling him how distressed she felt about waiting on a side for Zorro to do his job safely. It wasn't fair on her. But this time, he had to be there to restrain the alcalde, especially after what he had done to his cousin. Zorro could not let him get away with that, even if he was going to walk into another trap the next day.

"He'll be alright. As always."

" _Que Dios te oiga_. I'll pray to see him safe and sound by tomorrow night."

They reached the tavern then, dismounting to take the horses to the stables.

"I'm going to check how Alicia is doing on her own. If she is not struggling, I'll come back to help you with Apollo, alright?"

"That would be great, thank you, but don't fret if you can't. I think I'll manage on my own."

"All right. I'll see you later."

He watched her go, with an ominous feeling clenching his stomach.

 _I'll make sure that at least you see Zorro tonight, just in case_.

ZZZ

Under the moonlight, Zorro reached for the best looking rose to cut the stem. While doing so, he inadvertently pulled from a small string and little bells started to ring merrily. It looked like his father had rigged the roses with a rudimentary alarm system, which proved to be very effective because Don Alejandro got out to the garden almost immediately with a triumphant look on his face.

"A-ha! I knew that would work! I was sure you would be the culprit. Shame on you, Zorro."

"Good evening, Don Alejandro. I hope you don't mind if I take one of your beautiful roses for Victoria," Zorro said casually.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind, actually. This has been going on for too long. And you never asked permission to take them."

"You are right, and I am very sorry. But I am asking you now: can I take one, please?"

"No, you can't."

For a moment, Diego looked at his father, totally speechless. He could expect that man to be so harsh with his son, but not with Zorro, the acclaimed hero of the pueblo. It took him a while to answer back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said NO." The old don came closer to face the masked bandit, taking a defiant stance, lifting his jaw. "Look, Zorro, I have meant to talk to you about this for a long time, but as a rule, I don't like to interfere in other men's businesses, but in this case it concerns me. I always treated Victoria like a daughter, and in the absence of her real father, I should take on that role fully. Tell me: what are your intentions with her? Give her my roses from time to time? Steal some moments with her here and there? The odd kiss… —and I hope that nothing else, because I consider you a gentleman, despite all the talking constantly going on about you two—, and then what? Perpetuating a romance that is heading nowhere?"

"Well… I… I…" He could not believe he was having that conversation with his father for real while he was impersonating Zorro. Sure it had to be a bad dream and he would wake up any time soon.

"Don't dilly-dally! Tell me, because I want a straight answer: are you marrying her? If so, when? How are you going to do it? And, if you are not planning on a marriage, please leave her alone while she can still create the family she deserves with someone else!"

Diego resented the innate ability his father had to put his finger at the sorest of the spots, like this one, the one he had been mulling over for so long himself without reaching a satisfactory solution. It looked like he had been thinking about the situation with Victoria after that conversation at the library with Esteban. Cross, Zorro shouted back.

"Like who? Your nephew?"

"For example. Or even my son, if he could for once get his head out of his books and tell her he loves her. But he would never do that while she is mesmerized by you in this hopeless situation!"

Zorro laughed then.

"So, it's now my fault your son is a spineless coward, is it?"

"No, but it doesn't help his case she's your girlfriend. But, enough about my son. We are talking about you. Are you planning on marrying Victoria or not?"

"Yes, I am. We are engaged, actually," Zorro said serious, calming down a bit. "But, it is complicated. I can't marry her while I am still wearing this mask, because the alcalde will punish her if I ever get caught. And, I am afraid I may have spoiled her chances of marriage altogether, even to someone else, because whoever she chooses will always be suspicious to the alcalde, and he could make their life hell."

It was Don Alejandro's turn to laugh bitterly then.

"Maybe, but if she married my son I don't think that would be the case. There would be no suspicions of him being Zorro whatsoever." While chuckling, he didn't see Zorro's eyes rolling behind the mask.

"Why not?"

"Don't get me started. Well, I can see your point. It is complicated. However, if it will be so difficult for you to marry her, why don't you set her free? Break the engagement. And then maybe you can court her later on as yourself, and nobody will know your secret."

"I can't do that either. Not until Zorro is no longer necessary in this pueblo. Look, I was shot the other day. Only superficially, but that got me thinking: if I ever get caught, it won't matter if she knows my secret identity or not. The alcalde won't believe her. And she will be hanged, regardless."

"Then break the engagement and forget about her. Do the honourable thing."

"I tried, but I can't. I love her too much. As you said, it is really none of your business, but we already discussed all this, and she is happy to wait for me as we are."

"Happy? Really? Is she?"

"In a way, yes, so to speak. Not _happy_ , but she has agreed to it. As _happy_ as she can be under the circumstances."

"Look Zorro, I appreciate you greatly, I think you know that, but in this matter, even if I am not a young man anymore, I do feel the urge to punch your face," the old man said, dead serious now. "No more excuses: you either make an honest woman out of her, or you leave her alone."

"I just explained to you I can do neither at the moment." He turned to the rose bush and quickly cut the stem of the closest rose, making the bells ring again. "If you'll excuse me, I have some important things to do tonight."

"I told you not to touch the roses!"

"Tough," Zorro said, walking quickly away from him into the darkness. Don Alejandro heard Toronado's hooves shortly after, and he then came back into the hacienda, fuming.

ZZZZZ


	19. Chapter 19 - 50 shades of Zorro

**WARNING** **– M/MA rating in this completely unnecessary "50 shades of Zorro" chapter I wrote yesterday for self-gratification and just because. And why not, also to get Diego to a new level of frustration.**

 **If you are under 16, please skip this whole chapter and go straight to chapter 20 when it is posted (although, who am I kidding? Sure you youngsters have seen much worse on telly).**

 **Enjoy Diego's frustration, especially at the end of the chapter, facing the tree. Hopefully the last sentence will put a smile on your face. ;)**

 **Oh, and get ready for the action in the next chapter. I haven't decided on the degree of maiming yet, but of course, he cannot get away unscratched. I'll take your suggestions into consideration, if you want to leave any.**

 **Chapter 19 – 50 Shades of Zorro**

It was late, and the tavern was already closed when Zorro got there. He could see light coming through the closed window at Victoria's bedroom on the first floor, so he climbed up the adjacent roof and from there he tapped softly on the glass. She didn't take long to open it.

"Zorro! Hurry, come in before someone sees you," she whispered. When he got in, she closed the window quickly, including the shutters. "I wasn't expecting you tonight. I'm so glad you came." She ran to his arms then, hugging him tightly under the cape. "Ouch! What's that?" she complained when she scratched her arm with one of the rose's thorns.

"I am sorry, Victoria. It looks like you found your present. Here," he said, producing the rose for her.

"Not again!" she said, laughing. "Here I am, worried sick about what are you going to face tomorrow, and here you are, wandering around at night stealing roses for me."

"Just as you said, sooner or later I was bound to get caught. My luck has run out."

"What?" Her heart galloped remembering her conversation with Diego. _Could it…? No, sure not!_ "How do you know what I said?"

"We talked about this before, remember? And you were right: Don Alejandro didn't appreciate me taking another one of his precious roses for you."

"Ah, _that_ ," Victoria said, relieved and somehow disappointed at the same time, placing the rose in a vase.

"Although, we had an interesting conversation tonight, which got me thinking again. He is very fond of you, and he thinks of you as his daughter. He asked me if I had the intention to marry you, because otherwise I should set you free so you can marry someone else. Exactly what I said." He paused for a moment to caress her chin lovingly with his gloved hand. "We both know there is something I need to do tomorrow, and I will need to carry on doing it until we get rid of the alcalde and we get a fair leader in Los Angeles, when Zorro's name and this mask can fade into oblivion and I can be yours. So, I want to ask you again: are you sure you want to wait for me?"

"Of course I do! I already told you so."

"Without a shadow of a doubt?"

She nodded energetically then. "Yes. No doubts. I'll wait."

"Are you sure you never think about having a normal family? A normal married life with someone else, other than me?"

Victoria shook her head, but her guilty conscience betrayed her and her face got red in shame at the same time the word "no" left her lips, while an inconvenient image of Esteban, and then Diego, got stuck in her mind.

"Sure?"

"I… I… well, I would like to say I don't, but I can't help it: sometimes I do, yes, I fantasize about being married to other men, sorry."

"More than one?" he said, raising an eyebrow under the mask.

"But they are only that: fantasies, I promise! I think it happens because I can't put a face into my real future husband's fantasies, as I don't know who you are. If I was seriously thinking about marrying someone else I would act on it, and I wouldn't be here telling you I love you," she said, pulling from his neck to kiss him.

He held her tightly again, responding eagerly, as if he could not have enough. He was painfully aware that, if his plans for tomorrow would fail, this could be the last night she would be in his arms. And for the way she clung onto him, she was probably thinking the same. They moved across the room bumping into furniture while they kissed, lost in desire. During the struggle, he removed her shawl, leaving her covered by her revealing, scanty nightgown only, and Victoria helped him to get rid of all his weapons, the hat and the cape, and then she instinctively jumped to his hips, clinging on to him with her legs crossed behind his back. Zorro held her up by her bottom and took her to the bed, where they collapsed heavily on the mattress. She giggled then under his lips, nervous and excited when she felt the now familiar bulge pressing against her legs.

"God, how much I would like to make love to you, to take you right now," he said, panting on her ear.

"Do it, then," she replied, kissing him again, willing to do anything to erase once and for all the images of her phantom husbands: Esteban and Diego.

Zorro groaned into her mouth, and got rid of his gloves with haste so he could touch her warm body, fondling her all over through her light, thin nightgown. She moaned with pleasure when he found her breast, arching her body under his, until he suddenly rolled on his back, away from her, and sat at the edge of the bed with his masked head between his hands.

"I can't. I love you too much for this. It's not right," he said, standing up when he remembered his father's words: _a kiss and nothing else, because I consider you a gentleman_. "We should wait until we are married."

"I don't want to wait. I also want you now, as much as you do. God forbid, you could get caught or killed tomorrow. Do you realize this could be our last chance to make love?"

"Don't say that. I'll be alright. Besides, what would happen if you get pregnant and I never come back to you?"

"I have a painful knot in my tummy, and this is what I want right now to release it. Look, if I get pregnant tonight and you die tomorrow it would be a blessing, not a curse, because I'd have your child then to get me through the sorrow of losing you," she said, removing her gown to lie naked on the bed.

"Please, don't do that. Please," he said, closing his eyes.

"Come," she said, with the most seductive tone he had ever heard.

"Cover up, please," he said with his eyes still close and his hands shaking, with his self-control and willpower quickly losing the battle.

"Come here."

He opened his eyes and the vision of that naked, welcoming woman drove him crazy, and he surrendered. He removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor hastily, and followed the alluring voice to find her lips again, pressing his body against hers, enjoying the skin to skin contact without the black silk on the way.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" he said, kissing her all over her face and neck, supporting most of his weight with his arms. She hugged him then, and her hands travelled up his back, and then lingered at the front, exploring his muscular torso with interest. Then she frowned when she touched the healing wound in his right arm, now closed with a noticeable red scar, and Diego thanked his lucky star because the dark bruising in his shoulder had disappeared.

"It's alright. You can touch it. It doesn't hurt much now," he said.

Her hands continued wandering up his strong arms then, reaching his shoulders and then his head, and they stopped behind it, caressing the dark hair breaking free of the mask. When she pulled at the cloth, he grabbed her hands quickly.

"No. You can't do that."

"Why? I want to see you. And I want to touch your hair."

"You can't," he said, kissing her hands, lowering then down in a bundle over her chest, holding them in one of his. "That's what I've been trying to make you understand all this time. I want to keep you safe, but I can't do that if you know who I am under this stupid mask."

"But… I just want… Please, let me —."

He stopped her plea with a finger on her lips, and releasing her hands, he took off his belt.

"Look, I can't trust you, so… I'm sorry I have to do this." He gently lifted her arms and tied her wrists with the belt to the metal bars at the head of the bed. When he was done, he paused to look at her, gorgeous and willing, waiting for him, looking even more enticing now that she was bonded and at his mercy. However, the rearguard of his willpower rose to the occasion, and he stopped to think.

He knew he could not risk getting her pregnant, but for heaven's sake, he would dissolve that knot she was talking about and make her melt slowly like snow in spring, no matter what her father thought a gentleman shouldn't do to a lady before marriage.

He hovered close to her face for a moment, enjoying the way she tried to lift her head to reach his lips, so obviously longing for him it hurt. He leaned then to kiss and caress every inch of her body, driving her insane with desire when she could not respond, pulling from the belt in vain, because she could not reach him with her hands. Soon, when one of his hands travelled south, she was moaning so loudly he had to cover her mouth with one hand, resorting to leave a finger in there so she would be distracted while suckling it.

"Quiet now, or you will wake your guests up," he whispered when he prod with his finger into her moist. Judging for the way she was twisting her body and how wet she was, it looked like she was melting already. "Quiet," he repeated, leaving her mouth free to concentrate at her breasts with his hands while he used his tongue to make her come, causing her arch her body involuntarily, from head to toe, pulling from the belt shaking the bars, unable to contain the odd howling sound that escaped off her throat at her first orgasm.

"I said quiet!" he whispered, covering her mouth again. She giggled hysterically then under his hand, and he showered her with kisses one more time, unable to resist her grateful face.

"I love you," she whispered to his ear through the mask. "I love you so much."

They heard someone opening a door and stepping into the corridor, and right then Toronado neighed, bored to be waiting for so long at the back, as usually Zorro's encounters with Victoria were much shorter.

Zorro untied the belt to release her hands, and put it back on his trousers quickly while she played with the small bunch of hairs on his torso. Then he jumped off the bed to find his shirt.

"Where are you going? It is your turn now."

"As much as it hurts me, I have to go. I've been here for too long. It's not safe."

"Please, don't go. Please," she said, reaching for him, but he continued buttoning his black shirt, and then he got the cape, the hat, and the rest of the gear on.

He leaned to kiss her one more time and then walked to the window adjusting his leather gloves.

"Tomorrow, in the battle, think on me," he said, touching the brim of his hat.

"And fall thy edgeless sword. Despair and die!" she replied.

"You know Shakespeare?"

"Yes, I read that play with Diego once. You should say that to the alcalde."

 _Mierda! I forgot._ "I'll be thinking on you. As always."

He bowed and left the room, jumping back onto the adjoining roof, and then whistled for Toronado.

Soon after leaving the pueblo he had to stop at the side of the road because his unreleased sexual tension and the erection that would not go away made the ride very uncomfortable for him. He hid behind some bushes, and confident in the knowledge nobody was around, and even if they were, they could not see him in the dark, he rested a hand against a tree trunk and with the other one he relieved himself quickly while recalling the hot scene at the tavern.

After he had finished, he couldn't help laughing at the idea of Mendoza telling everybody how they had captured the almighty Zorro while he was defenceless wanking behind some bushes.

ZZZZZ


	20. Chapter 20 - A sound thrashing

**AN – What happened with the last chapter? Did I scare you off with the warning? Or half of my readers are under 16, and following instructions they obediently skipped the chapter? (Somehow, I don't think so).**

 **I only mention this because my usual number of readers has halved, and I only got one review for chapter 19, which I think is odd. Is it maybe because you thought that, with my obsession for maiming the characters, I would indulge in a sadomasochist scene of Zorro flogging and abusing an innocent, naïve, virginal Victoria? No, I only chose the title "50 shades" for kicks. Nothing to do with that.**

 **Maybe I shouldn't have put that warning upfront, because tbh, the sex is not that bad, hard, or explicit. Not a single mention of a nipple or a penis there, and much left to imagination and experience. Oh, my! ;)**

 **Well, writer's rant over. Enjoy the action now.**

 **Chapter 20 – A sound thrashing**

That morning, the pleasant smell of Zorro's body still lingered on Victoria's skin. She didn't wash it off because she wanted to keep it for as long as possible. Like that famous painting of a woman with a light, secretive smile, she could not erase that smirk off her face easily, despite being so worried about what could happen to Zorro if he had to face the alcalde that day. Every time she sniffed her own skin, she would catch that faint, unique mixture of male sweat and aromatic salts, immediately bumping the knowing smile back on her face. She tried to carry on normally as if nothing had happened, but the memories of the previous night kept popping into her mind, making her wonder how it was possible nobody else had a clue of what had happened in her bedroom. She felt a mixture of embarrassment and elation about it, and she could hardly concentrate on what she was doing.

Pilar noticed she was acting oddly, but she didn't question her about it. Whatever the cause for her absent, dreamy state, it had to be something good. As she was older and more experienced than Victoria she suspected Zorro could have something to do with it, but she didn't want to embarrass her boss asking her for details.

ZZZ

Diego hesitated in the kitchen. He needed an alibi to stay home while Zorro saved the day, or at least to pretend he was, and for that he had to administer some drugs to Esteban to make him sick. He felt sorry for him, because the last thing the poor chap needed in his pitiful state was suffering from abdominal cramps and violent bouts of sickness. But he could not think of a more convenient way to make Diego stay behind at the hacienda later on. So, he added the emetic herbal mixture he had prepared to Esteban's breakfast, together with the laudanum, and took the bowl to his room.

"More porridge? I am starting to dislike it, really," Esteban said, sitting up semi-straight as he could tolerate the pressure on his back a bit better. "At least Lucía is not here to shove it up my throat. Can I have some _magdalenas_ instead?"

"It is good for you, and I have mixed some laudanum with it again. Doctor's orders. If you want to be less sore today, I suggest you take it."

Esteban took the bowl and started eating the porridge, not needing any help now with the spoon.

"This is disgusting, vile stuff."

"Eat it," Diego insisted. Luckily, Esteban was hungry, so he carried on eating despite his complaints.

"Are you going to the pueblo today? What do you think that son of a bitch is going to do?"

"Yes, we are going to the pueblo now to find out what's going on. I don't know what the alcalde intends to do. I think he will probably carry on his threat to flog those farmers to lure Zorro in."

Right then, Don Alejandro came into Esteban's bedroom looking for Diego.

"Are you ready? Come on, I don't want to be late. We have to be there to stop the alcalde."

"Don't stop him as well as I did," Esteban said, bitter.

"I don't know how, but we have to stop him. And he has to pay for what he did to you, so I hope that brazen, shameless Zorro gives him a sound thrashing today. That might teach Ramón to restrain his evil instincts."

Diego looked at his father, surprised, because that comment was a bit unusual for him, as it was his new, slight resentment towards the masked hero. However, Diego was glad "cheeky" Zorro had permission from his old man to deliver a good battering to the alcalde.

"Will you be alright here on your own?" Don Alejandro asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright, thank you. I feel much better today. And I'm sure the magic properties of this wonderfully tasty porridge will get me back on my feet in no time at all," he joked, winking at Diego.

 _If you only knew… If anything, it is going to get you on your knees!_ Diego thought, smiling back at his cousin innocently.

" _Vamos entonces_. Felipe is waiting outside with the horses already saddled. We'll see you later."

"Have fun," Esteban said, waiving with the spoon, then sinking it again in the porridge to finish it off.

ZZZ

At the pueblo, Diego had a good look around searching for clues of what the alcalde's plans could be. Waiting at the side of the streets he saw the usual, large and heavy carts the soldiers would use to block the exits once Zorro had reached the plaza. Nothing new there, and Toronado had jumped over them before without a problem. Some lancers were already posted at the roofs and at the entrance of the pueblo, waiting with loaded muskets. Again, nothing new, and because his bold plan for the day was to storm in with Toronado, there wasn't much he could do about them. He had to hope that one more time, if he moved fast enough, they would miss the target. Otherwise, it would all be over pretty soon.

 _Alcalde, what have you got up your sleeve this time?_ he wondered.

"Nothing is happening yet," Don Alejandro said then. "Let's go for a drink."

The same as Victoria, Diego was having a hard time to concentrate that morning to push the memories of last night out of his head, but entering the tavern was totally hopeless for him. When they got inside, all those memories came back, flooding his mind. Victoria looked radiant that morning, showing a secretive smile that reminded him of Mona Lisa's, like in the painting he had done of her, which hung in a preferential site at the cave. He tried to act naturally and not show any unusual signs towards her, but it was too difficult. When she approached them to take their orders, his heart bounced wildly inside his chest.

" _Buenos días_. Nice to see you all here today," Victoria said. Don Alejandro took her hand and tapped it lovingly, as a father would do.

"We came to give you our support, to you and Zorro."

"Thank you. I appreciate that so much, Don Alejandro. Although, it is a bit early for you, Don Diego, isn't it? Have you seen Apollo yet?" she said, staring at him.

The mental picture of that woman naked on her bed saying " _come here_ " didn't want to go away. Diego panicked when he thought a very inconvenient hard-on could happen at any moment. To avoid it, he tried to think on something else, like how to beat the alcalde's face to a pulp.

"Diego?" she said, waiting for his reply. "Are you all right? You look flustered."

"Me? No. I'm fine, thank you. I only have a bit of reflux," he said nonchalantly, pointing at his stomach. "Too much coffee this morning. Sorry, I missed your question. What did you say?"

"Have you seen Apollo yet?"

"No, I haven't. Felipe is tending for him right now."

"How is my boy doing? I'll go with you to see him in a moment," Don Alejandro said.

"I think he is doing very well. Maybe we'll be able to move him home soon."

"That's fantastic," Victoria said, but Diego could read the veiled disappointment on her face. "And how is Don Esteban? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. Still sore, but he'll be alright, eventually. That's it, if he doesn't get in more trouble. Thank you for asking," Don Emilio said.

"I am so glad to hear that. So, what would you like to have this morning?"

"It's a bit early for wine, I think. I'll have a cup of tea instead, thank you," Don Alejandro said.

"Same for me," Don Emilio said.

"Orange juice?" Victoria asked, looking back at Diego. "Or maybe a glass of milk will be better for you this morning?"

"You know me so well," he replied with a warm smile.

"All right. I'll be back in a moment."

Diego watched her go, and the red skirt she was wearing covering her firm butt turned into a scanty nightgown in his imagination. He shook his head then, wishing he could slap his own face hard to wake up of that dream and concentrate on the task ahead.

ZZZ

Ramón hadn't really planned it that way, as he had acted on a whim, but flogging Esteban so brutally had proved to be a very effective measure to encourage nearly all of the citizens in Los Angeles to pay their taxes on time. If a member of one of the most powerful, respected, and influential families in the territory could be treated like that, there was really no hope for anybody else to believe they could be treated more fairly. The only problem was, the alcalde wanted to set a trap for Zorro, but because only three farmers could not pay their taxes and Padre Benítez had offered to pay the fees for them with the race money, it was unlikely the masked bandit would show up that morning unless he carried on with the thread to flog those farmers.

Mid-morning, around 10 am, he announced everybody had to pay for their own taxes, and he refused to accept the money from the church. The cry of outrage that followed in the plaza could probably be heard from Santa Paula. He ordered then the soldiers to arrest the poor farmers, and announced a public flogging at noon. After that, with the shower of rotten vegetables and eggs he received, he had to retreat quickly into his office.

ZZZ

After hearing the announcement, Diego still didn't know what special surprise the alcalde had prepared for him. Another cannon somewhere? Another sharp-shooter? Another Indian to follow his tracks? He didn't have a clue, and it annoyed him no end.

He instructed Felipe to be alert, and then got on with his disappearing act.

"Father, I prepared a new poultice mix for Apollo, but I forgot to bring it. I am going back home to get it now. I'll have plenty of time to return here before noon.

"All right, Diego. I have to say it: you are doing a splendid job with that horse. He is doing really well. I'm so glad I listened to you and we didn't put him to sleep," Don Alejandro said tapping Diego's back, in one of those rare occasions he felt truly proud of his son. He had checked on the horse that morning and he was really impressed with his progress.

"Thank you."

Diego really appreciated those nice words from his father. Especially when he thought that, if something would go wrong later on, at least Don Alejandro would not have the regret to have wrongly scolded his son up to the last moment of his life.

ZZZ

It was there already when he arrived, the pungent smell of vomit. Diego could smell it in the corridor before he opened the bedroom door. When he came into the room, he found Esteban by the bed on his knees retching unproductively, sweating and panting, with a grimace of desperation on his face. Judging for the amount of sickness everywhere, his stomach should be totally empty by then, but the poor soul was still retching. Diego wondered if he had been too generous with the herbs and had given his cousin an overdose.

"What… did you… put… in that… damned porridge?" Esteban asked in between the gagging sounds.

"Nothing. Oh, well, no, yes; I put some laudanum in it," Diego said, helping Esteban up, trying to avoid the puddles of sickness on the floor. "Come on, I'll take you to my room while I clean up all this mess."

Esteban rested on his side on his cousin's bed, looking spent, while Diego walked quickly to the fire place to get to the cave. At the lab, he mixed some more herbal remedies to revert the emetic effects of the previous concoction, adding a sedative as well, and then came back upstairs with a full glass of greenish liquid.

"There. Drink this. It tastes like shit, but it will stop the sickness."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise. Come on, drink it."

Esteban took a sniff at the glass, and wrinkled his nose at the foul smell.

"You have to be kidding me! I cannot drink this. It would make me sick as a dog if I wasn't already!"

"No. Trust me. It is good stuff, just what you need."

Esteban took a small sip then, and gagged again. "Good Lord! No way."

"Do you want to carry on retching all day? Come on, _idiota_ , man up and drink it. I know it looks, smells, and tastes vile, but it will stop the sickness. I'm not kidding, so stop fooling around. Drink it."

"All right, smartarse." Esteban gulped it down in one go, swallowing quickly without breathing between swigs. "Aaaargh! That's so gross! I'm going to die now."

"Here, have some water," Diego said, handling another glass. "And now, relax while I clean up all that mess in your room."

"Why are you here? You should be at the plaza, helping your father."

"I came back to get a new poultice for Apollo. And now I can't return to the pueblo leaving you here on your own like this, re-decorating the house."

"Where are all the servants?"

"I think everybody but you is at the pueblo today. But don't worry, I'll stay here with you."

"And miss all the action? That must be love."

"Shut up."

Diego cleaned up Esteban's bedroom quickly, taking the dirty sheets to the laundry basket. By the time he had finished cleaning all the puddles of vomit on the floor, Esteban had stopped retching and had fallen asleep already. Diego positioned his cousin on the bed in such a way he would not choke if he vomited again, and then returned to the cave to change into Zorro's cloths. He had less than an hour until noon, and no time to waste.

ZZZ

Zorro approached the pueblo cautiously, ready for a possible ambush, but nothing happened. He stopped a safe distance from the entrance, hiding in a small, overgrown coppice nearby, and got his handy spyglass out of his saddle bag. From there, he could see some of the soldiers guarding the advantage points he would normally use, like the roofs. Just before noon he spotted Felipe walking cautiously along the external wall of the first house, avoiding the soldiers. As they had planned in advance, the boy got a couple of small flags, and with them he sent Zorro the signals with the information he needed.

 _Five soldiers up on the right side… Another five on the left... Several more by the garrison… None inside. But, what's new, Felipe? What am I missing?_

When the bells of the church rang at noon, Felipe left a green cloth hanging on the window, and then he retreated to the plaza.

 _Well, maybe the alcalde hasn't think of anything new this time and I am giving him too much credit._

Zorro packed away the spyglass back into the saddle bag, and patted Toronado's neck.

"Come on, boy. You have to be fast as the wind now."

The black stallion neighed loudly when Zorro jumped on the saddle, bobbing his head up and down, and when he felt his rider's heels at his flanks he shot off towards the pueblo's entrance at full gallop.

ZZZ

The three unfortunate farmers were waiting for the events to unfold, tied up to the flogging posts erected in the middle of the plaza, offering their naked backs to be abused.

When the bells struck twelve, Ramón ordered one of the soldiers to start the flogging, while some of the others pointed with their muskets at the angry mob in the plaza.

" _No, por favor!_ I really can't pay you, Alcalde! I have no money! Let the Padre pay the fee for me and I'll repay him next year. Please!" said one of them, desperate.

"Shut up!" Ramón said. _Where are you Zorro? You are not coming this time, are you, coward?_

Right then, he heard Toronado's hooves approaching at a furious pace.

"Zorro!" exclaimed the delighted crowd at once. "There he comes!"

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!" Ramón ordered. The lancers at the roofs aimed their weapons at Zorro, burst-shooting all the muskets at the same time. But, as so many times before, none of them hit the target. Zorro reached the plaza, and while some other soldiers moved the heavy carts to block him in, he quickly cut the ropes that tied the farmers to the posts with his sword. Then he kicked some more lancers out of the way and headed for the alcalde.

"Alcalde, do you like flogging? Let's see how much, shall we?" he said, cracking his whip over Ramón. With the first lash he took away the pistol in his hand before he could fire. With the second, the alcalde cried in pain when the thin strap of leather sank on his flesh, gashing his neck, and the people in the crowd cheered, clapping enthusiastically.

"Alcalde, I really had it with you this time! I told you I would be watching you, that I own your life… And what do you do? Take advantage of a man so naïve he thought your word had any value! De la Vega was already wounded before the fight started and he still defeated you with his sword. You are pathetic with a blade and you know it, not a match for me, and your miserable body is still alive only because I allow you to live!"

The crowd cheered and clapped again at his words. Zorro could have continued talking, but he was aware the lancers were reloading the muskets as fast as they could, getting ready to shoot again, and he didn't have much time left for speeches, so he cracked his whip one more time, wrapping it around the alcalde's ankle. Then he pulled from it, making him fall heavily on his back, and then he dragged him inside the garrison. There, he dismounted quickly to place the heavy bar at the door to stop the lancers coming in.

"Watch him," he ordered Toronado, and then went inside to close all the other doors in the office and the jail.

The alcalde tried to reach the bar to escape, but the black stallion charged at him and he had to get out of the way to avoid a nasty bite.

"Alright, alright," Ramón said with his hands up when the horse reared in front of him, threatening to break his skull with his dangling hooves.

Zorro came back to the garrison's patio and carried on flogging his nemesis then, releasing his anger and frustration while following Don Alejandro's wishes, concentrating on the alcalde's rear end. Soon, Ramón's white trousers were red stained.

"Please! Stop it!" Ramón cried, unbelieving Zorro's rage, falling on the floor on his knees, trying to protect his head and face with his arms, howling when he received yet another lash on his butt.

"Did you have enough?"

"Yes! I won't flog anybody! Ever!"

"You said those words before. How can I trust you?"

"I'll sign an edict! I'll ban flogging in this pueblo, if that's what you want."

"Come on! Stand up!"

Zorro held the alcalde by the collar and dragged him inside the office, to his desk, shoving him to the chair.

"Write! Hurry up!"

There was movement outside, and the lancers were obviously surrounding the office, with all the muskets reloaded and ready to shoot at him again.

"There, done," Ramón said after a few quick scribbles on a paper. Zorro took it and read it quickly. Satisfied, he folded it and pushed it down his collar, to keep it safe under his shirt.

"Mi alcalde, are you all right?" Mendoza said then, banging at the back door. Zorro opened the door and grabbed the sergeant by the lapel of his jacket, dragging him inside with the intention to use him as a witness of that document. Mendoza stumbled inside the office, with a gun in his hand.

"Sergeant, drop that gun," Zorro ordered while closing the door behind his back, but before he could latch it, the alcalde screamed.

"Shoot, Mendoza, shoot!" he cried. Mendoza hesitated, unsure which orders he should follow. "Shoot or I'll court-martial you, goddammit!"

The good sergeant closed his eyes, and with a shaky hand he fired his gun, aiming randomly, slightly away from Zorro, sure he would not hit him, not in a million years. After the loud bang, he opened his eyes immediately with a gasp when he heard Zorro cry in pain, taking a hand to his side.

"Yes! You got him, Mendoza! Well done!" the alcalde cried, delighted.

 _Maldita sea mi estampa! How could you do that now, Mendoza?_ Zorro thought, stumbling towards the alcalde with his left hand still on his side.

"Lancers! Zorro is —."

Before he could finish the sentence, Zorro delivered a hard punch with his right hand, knocking the living daylights out of Ramón. The alcalde dropped unconscious over his desk, while Zorro fell on the floor at one side with his momentum when he lost his balance.

"I'm so sorry, Zorro," Mendoza said, helping his friend up. "I didn't mean to. He ordered me to shoot, and I… I… Oh, my God! Forgive me, please!"

"Close the door," Zorro ordered, breathing heavily with the pain, bent at the waist. While the sergeant latched the door, he lifted his shirt to have a look at the gunshot wound in his abdomen.

"Madre de Dios!" the soldier cried when he saw the amount of blood he was losing at the front. "I am so sorry, Zorro. Are you going to be alright?"

ZZZZZ

 **AN – a truly shameless cliff-hanger here, I know, but hey, this chapter was getting a bit too long and I had to cut it somewhere. Oopsie!**

 **Sorry. Keep reading when the next chapter is up and you'll find out if he is going to be alright, the same as the Sergeant. But it might take a while, because my over-productive week at work has come to an end (and with this I mean productively writing several fanfiction chapters, of course, not actual work), and real life might keep me away from writing for a few days again. It sucks, and it makes me write on clusters.**

 **Oh, and as I didn't get any suggestions about the level of maiming here, you cannot complain. You knew I had to be restrained (for my own good, because now I'll have to think hard how to get Zorro going), but you preferred silence. So… oopsie again!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Foxhunting

**Chapter 21 – Foxhunting**

 _"Close the door," Zorro ordered. While the sergeant latched the door, he lifted his shirt to have a look at the gunshot wound in his abdomen._

 _"Madre de Dios!" the soldier cried when he saw the amount of blood he was losing at the front. "I am so sorry, Zorro. Are you going to be alright?"_

Z

Zorro tried to looked behind, but he couldn't reach to see an exit wound.

"Is the bullet out?"

"Yes, it's out, and the wound is not bleeding so badly at the back here."

"That's good. Help me with the cape."

Mendoza helped Zorro to remove his cape and tie it around his waist like a tight sash, on top of the other, both pressing on the bleeding wound.

"I feel so bad about this. I really hope you are going to be all right. I really do. I will never forgive myself if you… Oh, God!" Mendoza babbled.

"Don't worry too much about it, Sergeant, and don't blame yourself," Zorro said, leaning on Mendoza's shoulder for support, catching his breath while pressing on the wound with his left palm, panting with the pain. "Sooner or later it had to happen, because I dodged too many bullets already. I'm very sorry you had to be the one who got me."

He reached then for the paper Ramón had signed and gave it to the sergeant.

"Give this to Don Alejandro. He'll keep it safe. Now, can you distract your comrades so I can get out through the roof?"

"Can you really climb up there? You should see the doctor."

"I can't stay to see the doctor, and you know it. Please, help me up."

Zorro groaned when he pulled himself up to the rafters while Mendoza tried to help him holding him steady, pushing from his legs.

"Good luck. I hope you make it," Mendoza said, heading for the front door. "Lancers, come here, quick! You too!" he shouted outside, calling also the soldiers on the roof. After they had climbed down from it, Mendoza signed to the masked man with his thumb up.

Zorro got out through the opening in the ceiling, stumbling over the roof tiles, running to the other side. Once there, he called for Toronado. Then, too late, he realized he had made a stupid mistake, with his good judgement clouded by the pain and the stress of getting injured, because the horse was trapped inside the garrison's patio, on the wrong side of the building.

 _Mierda._

"Zorro is there!" Corporal Sepúlveda cried when he spotted him. The lancers headed that way, pursuing Zorro like a pack of barking Foxhounds. Mendoza, acting like a red-coated English Huntsman blowing his horn, called them back unsuccessfully.

"No! Come back here, you fools!"

Mendoza watched the following scene unfold not moving from the spot, feeling impotent to help Zorro but rooting for him.

 _Boy, how are you going to get me out of here now?_ Zorro thought, growing desperate. He saw the lancers approaching with the muskets reloaded again, from both sides, the plaza and the patio, as they had got inside the garrison after Mendoza had opened the office's front door. When they aimed at him, ready to shoot, he quickly dropped down flat over the tiles and all the bullets whizzed past him, way above him. He then took a moment to rest over the tiles, immobile, while more soldiers attempted to climb up the roof again.

"Oh, no! He's been shot!" Victoria said from the plaza, grabbing Don Alejandro's sleeve, panicking.

"No, he hasn't. It can't be. I think he dodged all those bullets," Don Alejandro said, uncertain, but unwilling to lose hope.

"Then why is he not moving?"

"I don't know. I think he is playing dead, or looking for something."

"He lost his cape," Victoria said then, biting her nail, wondering where he had left it. _Surely not discarded on the floor again, like last night._

While resting on the tiles, Zorro looked at Toronado, who neighed nervously inside the patio, galloping around looking for a way to get out, frantic as a black bull trying to escape from a bullfighting ring.

 _I'll be damned… I can't believe this!_ Zorro thought then, standing up.

The horse had found a way to jump over several constructions in the patio on different levels, jumping over them in a sequence, finally reaching the roof as if he was an agile monkey instead of a heavy horse. But Zorro wasn't totally surprised; after all, that clever horse had been up the roof before. The stallion trotted on then, struggling over the tiles, cracking them and ripping them out with his shoes as he went along. A soldier had managed to get up the roof already but, when he saw that black fury coming his way, he jumped down back to the street rather that facing him.

"Attaboy, Toronado!" Zorro said when the horse reached him. He pulled himself up on the saddle with some difficulty, grunting, and when he was up and ready the horse carried on advancing unsteadily over the tiles.

"See? I told you he was alright," Don Alejandro said, smiling while tapping Victoria's hand reassuringly.

Approaching the edge of the roof, Toronado started a canter to gain some speed. Knowing what was coming, Zorro grabbed the stallion's mane and hoped for the best. The mighty horse reached the edge of the roof and, while the soldiers shot their muskets one more time, he jumped into the void, flying to reach the street at the other side, beyond the carts that blocked the way out of the plaza.

Toronado landed heavily on his hands, tripping over, touching the ground with one knee, but he recovered quickly his balance and carried on running. At landing, with the violent bump that thrust him forward out of control, Zorro knocked his already throbbing lower abdomen on the large saddle's pommel. The intense, unbearable pain he felt nearly knocked him off the saddle unconscious, but he managed to hold on while the horse kept galloping, carrying him to safety out of the pueblo, back to the hacienda De la Vega.

"Did you see that? Did we really see that?" Don Alejandro said, awestruck, immediately forgetting the grudge about the roses. "What a guy!"

"Absolutely bonkers!" his brother said, equally astonished. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know. To get away in style? That's Zorro for you!" Victoria said, with a broad, radiant smile. Zorro had saved the day and, one more time, he had got away unscratched, and that's all she needed to know.

Right then, the alcalde came out of his office, stepping unsteadily into the plaza with a hand over his bruised jaw, just in time to see Zorro getting away.

 _Damn! I had him this time! How can he always get away?_ _How?_

"Lancers! Chase him! Get him!" he screamed, livid.

This time, the alcalde had not been able to come up with a novelty plan to trap the masked bandit, and he only had ordered the inept lancers to shoot at will, non-stop, hoping someone would get him. He was amazed his "less is best" kind of planning had worked, and he was even more amazed because the soldier who had finally managed to hit the masked outlaw was Mendoza, the foolest of them all, at the best of times totally unable to hit a large target only five metres away from his nose.

The lancers tried to get on their horses to give chase, but the heavy carts were still on the way. By the time they moved them to a side, Zorro had already disappeared.

"MENDOZAAAAAAAA!"

The sergeant ignored the call, and walked quickly through the crowd to find Don Alejandro.

"Zorro wanted you to have this," Mendoza said, handing over the folded document.

"What's this, Sergeant?" Don Alejandro said, taking the paper to unfold it. He immediately spotted some red stains on it. "Is this blood?"

"I'm afraid I shot him down, Don Alejandro. But I didn't mean to!" the sergeant said, looking so stressed it seemed he could fall apart crying at any moment.

"What are you talking about? He just jumped from the garrison's roof on Toronado and carried on galloping away! What do you mean you shot him down?"

"That's his blood in there, Don Alejandro. Honest to God," the sergeant said, pointing to the piece of paper. "The alcalde threatened to court-martial me if I didn't shoot my gun, so I did, aiming away from Zorro, of course, but I hit him with a bullet in the abdomen, at his side. I still don't know how."

"How could he jump off the roof like that if he was so severely injured?" Don Emilio said.

"I don't know how on Earth he managed to do that on that crazy horse in his condition. He should see a doctor as soon as possible."

Victoria was listening with her jaw dropped, in shock. The radiant smile had disappeared, as well as the healthy colour of her skin, which had turned nearly as white as the paper Don Alejandro was holding. Felipe could not believe it either, and at the mention of the doctor his heart raced. _He_ was the doctor, and he had to return to the hacienda to help Zorro immediately.

"That cannot be happening. He's fine. He has to be, because…" she started, but she fainted before she could finish the sentence. Don Alejandro caught her in his arms before she dropped to the ground, flaccid like a rag doll.

"Victoria!"

"Señorita! Are you alright?" Mendoza said. Between them, they carried the unconscious Victoria into the tavern while Felipe seized the opportunity to disappear undetected to help Zorro at the cave.

"Find some salts to wake her up. Ask one of the bar tenders. They should know where they are kept," Don Alejandro said.

ZZZ

At the cave, Zorro passed his long leg over the saddle and slowly let his body drop down to the ground, where he lay for a while, catching his breath. He was amazed he had made it so far without passing out, because he had been very close.

After a few minutes resting he stood up to have a look at the wound. He took all Zorro's gear off, removed the cape and the sash acting as pressure bandages on his abdomen, and unbuttoned the black shirt. The wound wasn't bleeding so much as before, but it was still oozing, and after crashing so hard against the saddle he had a large, sore bruise covering the whole area. The gunshot was on a side, and he had to hope the bullet had gone in and out without touching any internal organs, or he would be even in more trouble. He washed the wound then, applying lots of dressings and another tight bandage around his abdomen, and then put on Diego's white shirt, with his tight-fitting blue waistcoat on top to cover any possible blood stains showing.

Before he went upstairs he sat at his desk to rest a bit more, and above all, to think. Even if nothing important had been damaged, he could still develop a nasty fever, and he would need a few days to recover, resting in bed, which would be a difficult thing to do at home without raising suspicions. _Unless I could fake it_ , he thought. The mortar and pestle still resting on the table, right where he had left them that morning, gave him an idea.

ZZZ

"Mendoza! How did you let him get away? We had him this time!" the alcalde barked when Mendoza returned to the garrison from the tavern. The doctor had treated Ramón's wounds, he had changed his trousers already, and now he looked very stiff, unwilling to sit down on his chair.

"I don't know, mi alcalde. He knocked you down, and while I tended for you he escaped through the roof. That man is not a man, mi alcalde. He is a… a… a _superb_ man."

"What? A Superman? What a ridiculous term to refer to somebody! He's not such a thing. He's a rotten, lucky, dastardly criminal, and he has to be somewhere nursing his wound right now. So, think hard: who wasn't at the plaza today?"

"I don't know, mi alcalde. Everybody was there."

"Not everybody. Esteban de la Vega wasn't there. Who else?"

"Don Esteban? How could he be Zorro if he was… well, I mean, after what you… I don't think so."

"I'm not suggesting he is Zorro, you dimwit! Zorro has been a thorn on my side way before he came. But I'm going to write a list with all the men in the pueblo who didn't attend the flogging. And, if necessary, I'll have a look at their abdomens. So, who else wasn't there? I know I may be asking the impossible, but _think_ , goddammit! Think!"

ZZZ

Diego hesitated with the glass in his hand, because the mix was obviously too strong in its emetic effects. But, as he needed an excuse to be sick and go to rest in bed as soon as possible before he would faint, and he didn't have time to prepare another one, he gulped it down at once. Right then, Felipe came through the secret door.

 _"Are you alright?"_ he signed, jumping down the last stairs to get to his side quicker. _"How bad is it?"_

"Not too bad. It's on my side, and I hope the bullet hasn't touched anything inside. But I feel lousy, and I think I am going to faint at any moment. And, now I think I may have done something really stupid. The herbal mix I gave to Esteban was too strong, and I just drank the leftovers to pretend to be sick as well so I can go to bed. I only hope my guts don't escape through the gunshot wound when I retch."

Felipe looked at him with eyes wide open then, panicking.

"I'm only joking, Felipe. That's not going to happen, but sure it is going to be painful as hell. The mix to reverse the effect is in the kitchen. Please keep it safe, because I will need it later. Now, let's go upstairs," Diego said, leaning with a hand on Felipe's shoulder for support.

At the hacienda, Esteban was still asleep. He woke up soon after, calling for Diego.

"Are you alright?" Diego said, walking slowly to his side.

"Yes. I feel better now, thank you. The nausea is gone, thank God. Do you know what happened at the pueblo?"

"How could I? I have been here looking after you. But I think Felipe is here already. He can tell you."

Felipe came into the room and Diego signed: _entertain him. I am going to rest a bit before my father arrives._

Diego sat in one the comfy armchairs at the library then, but he couldn't rest for long, because shortly after he heard the familiar voice calling for him.

"Diegoooo! Are you here?"

ZZZZZ


	22. Chapter 22 - A powerful emetic

**Chapter 22 – A powerful emetic**

"Ah, Diego. Here you are. Why didn't you return to the pueblo? What happened?" Don Alejandro said on entering the library. "Gosh, for a brief moment I had my doubts that you could be Zorro!" he said, relieved, laughing it off.

"Sorry, Father, but I had to stay here. Esteban was sick. He could not stop vomiting, so I prepared an herbal remedy and stayed with him because I didn't want to leave him on his own."

"Sick? Is he alright?" Don Emilio said.

"Yes, he's much better now. He's in my bedroom. I had to move him there to clean the mess in his room."

"Well, Son, you missed all the action in the pueblo," Don Alejandro said. "Again."

"Yes. What happened? Did the alcalde flog those farmers or not?"

"No. Zorro got on the way. But Mendoza shot him in the abdomen."

"Good Lord! Really? Is he alright?" Diego said standing up for effect to act really concerned and shocked, something he soon regretted, feeling dizzy, and finding difficult to stand straight.

"We don't know. We have to find him, because the sergeant said Zorro will need medical help. If the doctor can't reach him maybe you can help him instead, with your books and your stuff."

"Yes, of course. But we have to find him first."

"Any ideas where he can be?"

"No, not really," Diego said. His father looked disappointed, so he carried on. "I know some people think I may have a connection with him, but he is the one who contacts me if he wants a message to be passed on, not the other way round. I have no idea where he hides."

Esteban got out of Diego's bedroom then, helped by Felipe, and walked to the library.

"Esteban, I thought you were sick. Should you be up so early?" Don Emilio said.

"Yes. I feel much better now after Diego gave me that disgusting concoction. My stomach is not aching so much now, and I'm fed up of staying in bed all the time. Yes, my back is still sore, actually killing me, but I am not an invalid. Yet." He walked to one of the armchairs and sat down at the edge, with his back straight, careful not to lean on the backrest.

"How's Victoria? I bet she is worried sick," Diego said, trying hard not to sound over-concerned.

"That poor woman... She is in a state, yes. She fainted when she found out. We got her to the tavern, and she took a while to wake up, even with the salts. I asked her to come here to rest, but she insisted to stay at the tavern in case Zorro would send her a note, or she got any kind of news from him," Don Alejandro said, pausing for a moment, looking very concerned. "Diego, I am really worried about her. It's not fair she has to go through this kind of things. Not fair."

His bitterness made Diego feel even worse, adding emotional pain to his physical agony. Of course it wasn't fair. The whole situation wasn't, for anybody involved. But, before he could dwell too much into those guilty feelings he had, the alcalde arrived at the hacienda.

ZZZ

Victoria paced the kitchen up and down relentlessly. She knew she couldn't stop because otherwise she would probably drop to the floor crying, curling up into a ball.

She knew something like that could happen. She knew it! She somehow knew Zorro was going to get hurt this time. Maybe that's why she had been so shameless, behaving like a slut, luring Zorro into bed because she feared maybe she would not see him again, ever.

She stopped in her tracks when a new, alarming thought crept into her mind. She felt really bad about it, but she could not help thinking it would have been better if he had died at the plaza, because the agony would be different. _It would be over_. She would finally know the face under the mask, and she would not feel the uncertainty she felt right then. Was he still alive? Was he agonizing in a cave somewhere and no one could help him? She could not contemplate that possibility, because imagining such thing was too disturbing.

She had already felt like that only a few days ago when the soldiers mentioned Zorro could have been hit at the roof, but they were not sure then. And he was, only in his arm, but now it was for real: he had been shot in the abdomen, and Mendoza said it looked serious. If she didn't get any news from him over the next few days, maybe she would never find out what happened until many years from then, when someone accidentally ran across a skeleton inside a remote cave; one wearing black rags, with a Toledo blade resting by his side.

She dropped to the floor on her knees then, covering her face with both hands, crying buckets. Pilar found her like that in the kitchen and hurried to help her, holding her in her kind, loving arms.

"Don't worry, Victoria. Everything will be alright. You just have to have faith."

"He's going to die on his own in a remote cave somewhere, and I am never going to find out who he is! Never!" she said while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don Alejandro said he'll try to find out where Zorro is to help him, didn't he?"

"Yes."

Victoria recalled then the conversation with the old don after she woke up.

 _"Don Alejandro, where is Diego?"_

 _"I don't know. He left to get another medicine for Apollo, but he said he would return before noon. I don't know where he is."_

 _"Do you think…" she said then, unsure, and then lowered her voice even more: "Do you think he could be Zorro?"_

 _"Who? Diego? Don't be ridiculous! Look, I can see your point, because he wasn't at the plaza with us when this happened, but there must be a logical explanation why Diego didn't return to the pueblo on time. And that is not because he came back dressed on Zorro's outfit!"_

 _"I know it sounds ridiculous, but… I just wonder. I don't like coincidences," Victoria said._

 _"Don't worry. I'm riding back to the hacienda now. I'm sure Diego will be there. And maybe he has an idea how to find Zorro to help him."_

 _"Yes, please, do that, and let me know what happens."_

 _"Why don't you come to the hacienda with me and stay there today?"_

 _"No, I prefer to stay here in the tavern in case Zorro gets a way to send me a note or something. I need to be here."_

Yes, she needed to be at the place where she last saw him, where she could still smell his presence.

"Come on now. Stand up, and I'll help you to your room until you calm down. You shouldn't be working today. We may get news from Zorro soon, and I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Pilar." She stood up and followed her employee upstairs like on a trance, willing to get there as soon as possible to hug her pillow.

ZZZ

"Alcalde, to what do we owe the pleasure? Please, take a seat," Don Alejandro said when Ramón came into the library with Mendoza and two other soldiers on tow, showing him the hardest, most uncomfortable chair of all to seat on. The alcalde looked at it with apprehension, not appreciating the old don's sense of humour in the slightest.

"No, thank you. It will be brief. As you know, Sergeant Mendoza surprised us all today by hitting that sneaky Zorro with a well-deserved bullet, and we are looking for him. There is always word in the pueblo your son may know how to find him."

"No, not really. That is a misconception. Zorro has contacted me in the past to deliver messages, but I don't know how to contact him myself, even if I want to."

"Well, in that case, I have a list of some male citizens who weren't at the plaza today when Zorro was hit, and I intend to check them all for a gunshot wound in the abdomen. I think I can start with you," Ramón said, pointing to Esteban with his gloved, index finger. "Show me your abdomen."

"What are you going to do if I don't comply? Flog me again?" Esteban said, standing up defiantly, trying to stretch his body to his full height a few inches above Ramón to look him down, but it was a difficult thing to do, with the gashes in his back hurting when he stretched them.

"Don't tempt me. Lift that shirt, please. Now," Ramón said. He could not believe that man's arrogance after what had happened. He would willingly deliver a second round of lashes if he had to so the insolent, rebellious don would shut his mouth and conform. As Esteban didn't move, the alcalde got his sword then and aimed the tip to his throat, enjoying the hatred in the younger man's eyes. "I said _NOW._ "

"Alcalde, there is no need for that. Withdraw your blade, please," Don Alejandro said, getting on the way. "Esteban, please, be reasonable. Lift your shirt and finish with this nonsense so the alcalde can get out of here and leave us in peace."

Esteban lifted his shirt then, slowly, keeping his irate eyes on the alcalde's. The only marks Ramón could see in there were some of the stray lashes that had stretched beyond Esteban's back, as far as his side. No gunshot wounds. The alcalde lowered his sword then and turned to face Diego.

"What about you, Don Diego? Could that ridiculous notion be true, that you are Zorro and you had us all fooled all this time?"

"Alcalde, I feel honoured that you consider me worthy of such ludicrous idea, that I have been impersonating Zorro for years, but I am afraid you will be disappointed. That person under the mask at the plaza today could not be me, because I have been here taking care of my sick cousin." _But the idiota could try to make an effort and look sicker, instead of playing up the hero again like this, making me a liar, and upsetting the alcalde,_ Diego thought _._

"I remember seeing you at the plaza when I made the announcement, but then you disappeared," the alcalde said.

"I didn't disappear. I was at the plaza earlier this morning, yes, but then I considered I had enough time to come back to the hacienda to get a new poultice for my stallion before the action started. I regret missing what happened, of course, because the way Toronado jumped off the roof must have been really impressive, but I stayed here because my cousin was sick as a dog, throwing up non-stop. And I think whatever he had it could be something catchy, because I'm not feeling very well myself," Diego said. "My stomach has been grumbling all day."

"Yes, alcalde. He had a glass of milk at the tavern this morning, complaining of reflux," Don Alejandro said.

 _And what a wonderful coincidence that is_ , Diego thought.

"Yes, mi alcalde, I saw Don Diego this morning drinking a glass of milk. I thought it was odd," Mendoza said.

He certainly didn't look well, with droplets of sweat scattered over his forehead, looking clammy and pale. He was trying hard to maintain a normal posture, keeping his torso straight and not slouching as he would prefer to do, and also refraining himself from checking if his waistcoat was showing any blood stains yet, to avoid anybody else focusing on that spot.

"I don't care! Stop the trifle talk and do the easy thing so we can go: lift your shirt," the alcalde said.

"But how could Don Diego be Zorro? That man was bleeding to death, and Don Diego is here, standing, and—,"

"Shut up, Mendoza! And you, it is the last time I ask: lift your shirt!" Ramón barked, lifting his sword towards Diego.

"All right," Diego said, considering his options. The alcalde had his sword in his hand, pointing at him, so he would need a distraction to grab one of the old swords displayed on the wall, fight him off, dodge the incoming bullets from the soldiers again, and reach for the door, to… To do what? That crazy plan wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to get far because of his injury. Unfortunately, this was looking more and more like the end of Zorro.

"Maybe you look so sick because you have been shot down?" Ramón said, with his sardonic laugh. "Come on, lift your shirt so I can move on and keep searching for Zorro. I have a full list of candidates to check. I am not sure why I stopped here first, on my way to see Alvarez, a more likely candidate to be Zorro, but I want to be methodical and thorough this time."

Diego felt the emetic herbal remedy starting to make effect then, and he pretended to be unbuttoning his waistcoat, until he could not pretend anymore.

"Excuse me. I think I am going to be sick like my cousin."

He stepped forward towards the door covering his mouth with his hand, but half way there, with the first strong contraction of his stomach, he threw up a large amount of vomit, projectile-style, that covered the alcalde almost completely from head to toe.

"Aaargh! De la Vega! How could you? This is disgusting!"

Don Alejandro had to make an effort not to laugh when he saw the alcalde trying to shake the slimy vomit off his sleeves by shaking his hands wildly. He only managed to keep a straight face because of his concern about his son.

"Are you all right, Diego?"

"No, I'm not. Sorry, alcalde. I'm so sorry. I didn't —," Diego started, but another bout of retching made him threw up some more. With each stomach cramp, the pain in his perforated abdominal muscles was excruciating, but he tried hard not to favour his side in front of Ramón. By then, he was sweating profusely, with a grimace that distorted his face, exactly as Esteban had when he found him on the floor.

"Get this man away from me! And bring me something to clean up this revolting mess from my cloths! Now!"

"Come Diego, you are really ill. I'll take you to your room. What did you eat yesterday?"

"Chicken… soup. Same as… him, I think." That had been another lucky coincidence.

"Yes, I had that soup. Blimey, is that it? The soup, not the porridge?" Esteban said.

"I think the rest of us ate the roasted gammon. It must have been that soup then, affecting only you two."

"Maybe. It makes sense," Esteban said.

The mention of food made Diego retch again, and he felt even guiltier now for administering that killer juice to his cousin. The stomach cramps were dreadful, and even worse for him due to his wound. Every time he retched it felt as if his abdominal wall was going to fall apart bursting at the gunshot wound. He gave up on the pretence altogether, faltering, and supporting most of his weight on his father's shoulder, he left him guide him to his bedroom.

"Wait! He didn't show me his abdomen!" the alcalde cried while still shaking off the vomit.

Don Alejandro stopped, only turning his head towards the alcalde, struggling under Diego's weight.

"Don't be ridiculous! My son can't be Zorro. He's very sick, and he has been here all morning taking care of his cousin. And both of them, by the way, could have been with us at the plaza if you hadn't flogged my nephew to death only to start this whole mess in the first place!"

Without waiting for an answer, he carried on walking, dragging Diego along the corridor, almost like a dead weight now.

Ramón had to agree Diego was the most unlikely candidate to be Zorro, and if he had really been shot in his abdomen, he should be howling in pain every time he retched so violently, so he gave up and returned to the pueblo to wash and change his clothes before he would carry on with the search.

ZZZZZ

 **AN - Sorry, I could not resist the temptation to have Diego puking on the alcalde. Priceless! LOL**


	23. Chapter 23 - Framed

**Chapter 23 – Framed**

Diego relaxed on his bed, sinking his sweaty head on the soft pillows with a deep sigh, spent after the effort to walk all the way there. He felt truly miserable due to the pain, the weakness, the stomach cramps and the nausea, but he also felt extremely grateful he had a narrow escape thanks to that, because it had been the closest time ever to get identified as the masked bandit. So far, so good: he had made it home and avoided the alcalde. But now he had to recover without his family finding out his secret, and that could be even more complicated.

"Diego, you have to drink that vile stuff you got me to stop the sickness. You were right: it worked really well," Esteban said, entering the room after the alcalde left.

"Yes, I told… Felipe… to get me the leftovers," Diego said, still recovering his breath. He really hoped the mix would work so well for him as for his cousin, because the pain in his wounded side every time he retched was unbearable. As it had happened to Esteban, now that his stomach was empty he keep retching unproductively with the strong stomach cramps.

When Felipe came back with the drink, Diego signed some instructions.

 _"Don't let them see the wound. We'll change the dressings later on tonight. I may get a fever, so don't panic, alright?"_

Felipe nodded, serious, and handed over the herbal remedy.

"Come on, drink it all in one go. It tastes delicious, remember?" Esteban said with a wink, enjoying the fleeting feeling of petty revenge.

Diego had to agree with him: that green liquid was revolting. But he drank it all because, on top of its antiemetic properties, the mix had an added sedative, and at least he would be able to rest pain-free while he doze off. He was looking forward to that.

"Come on, Son, I'll help you with your clothes," Don Alejandro said, pulling from his boots.

"That's not necessary. I am alright."

"Nonsense. Sure you'll be more comfortable on your night clothes instead of that tight waistcoat."

"Alright. Felipe can help me then."

"Since when are you that shy?"

"Don't you have something else to do, Father? You don't need to stay here as if I was a sick baby, you know? I feel a bit better already."

At that moment, before Don Alejandro could rebuke, María knocked on the door and announced Don José and his daughter, señorita Lucía, were waiting at the parlour.

"Not again!" Esteban cried. "I am going back to bed."

"Come on, she'll be happy to see you up and about. Come with me," Don Alejandro said, taking his nephew's arm to pull him towards the door. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. Felipe can help me," Diego said.

Once they were left alone, Felipe helped Diego to take off his clothes. The white shirt had a small blood stain, which luckily had not gone through the waistcoat. It looked quite dry, so Diego assumed the wound wasn't bleeding that much anymore.

"Help me with the gown. We don't have much time now, so we'll change the dressings later. Can you insist to stay here with me tonight?"

Felipe nodded then, helping Diego with the sleeves.

"It's going to be difficult, I know, but I don't want them to find out, if at all possible. Now, give me a piece of paper to write a note for Victoria. I don't want her to be worried sick about what happened to Zorro. Take it to the tavern when you can, but don't let her see you leaving the note or she may become suspicious."

Felipe gave him a piece of paper and a pencil, and Diego wrote a few words in it quickly.

"Thank you, Felipe. What would I do without you?" he said, handing back the paper.

 _"You should rest now. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything."_

"I know. I am so proud of you, thank you."

His stomach was settling by then, so he rested back on the pillows and closed his eyes, already feeling the effects of the sedative in the herbal mix, glad he could fall asleep while Felipe was in charge. He smiled when the youngster tucked his blanket snugly up to his neck.

" _Gracias_ ," he said softly, drifting off to sleep.

ZZZ

"He must be out there somewhere, dying like the dog he is," the alcalde said in the evening, furious because his clever plan to find Zorro had not worked. "We must be missing someone on this list!"

"Or maybe he's not from Los Angeles, mi alcalde. Maybe he is from Santa Paula, or another pueblo," Mendoza said.

"Don't be ridiculous! He comes and goes as he pleases, and he always knows where trouble is. He can't live far away. He has to be someone from Los Angeles. Someone who hides from me right here, in plain sight. The bastard!"

After a few hours spent dashing along in the carriage his rear end was very sore. He had enthusiastically engaged in the search for Zorro only because he hoped he could flog that man on the spot as retaliation for his aching bottom, before he would hang him the next day. But he didn't find the black ghost, and that made him extremely cross and thirsty for revenge.

"Bring me Victoria Escalante."

"Señorita Victoria? Why?"

"Don't you ever question my actions, Mendoza. Bring her in. Now!"

ZZZ

Esteban was resting back in his bedroom after Lucía's visit, reflecting on it. It had been a very awkward afternoon, and he regretted greatly what happened. He had been weak and stupid and had got involved with her, to his uncle's delight. During the visit she had insisted to take a short stroll in the garden and, reluctantly, he had followed her, encouraged by Don Alejandro, who was obviously thrilled to watch him pairing with his friend's daughter.

Lucía was a beautiful woman; there was no way to deny it. She had an amazing body, especially noticeable on that tight, pretty dress she was wearing that afternoon, one with a generous neckline he could not refrain from staring at. In another circumstances, in Madrid, he would not have been so cautious and reluctant to shamelessly take what she could offer. However, in Madrid, where his appetite for beautiful women could be satisfied almost every day, he wasn't in love with Victoria. But he had never gone through such a long patch without any sexual contact since he was fifteen. So, when she took his hand to guide him behind some bushes, too keen to find his lips, he was surprised by her forward manners but his male, primal instincts took over and he responded eagerly, craving for sex, with any rational thought buried in the mist of desire.

After a short while playing with her delicious tongue, his hands moved all over her and she replied moving hers up his back to hug him tighter. He gasped in pain then, coming back to reality. The alarm bells rang when he realized a lady should not behave like that, so he broke the embrace.

"We should not do this. It's not right," he said.

"Why not? I like you, and you like me as well, so…" she said, finding his mouth again, holding his head in place while messing with his hair. They carried on kissing until he pull back to talk again.

"Yes, I _like_ you, but I don't _love_ you. Doesn't it bother you?"

"No, because you'll love me. Eventually. I know that."

"I would not be so sure about that."

To his utter surprise she slapped him hard then, and then she carried on kissing him with an urgency that didn't feel normal, or natural, hugging him again so tightly her hands dug into the sore wounds in his back. He was about to reject her as a mental case, pushing her away, when he heard someone clearing his throat behind them.

"You'll have to excuse my nephew. I think he had forgotten his manners, eclipsed by your beauty," Don Alejandro said, looking cross with his arms folded over his chest while tapping on the ground with his foot.

Lucía let go of Esteban and smiled coyly, lowering her gaze to the ground, blushing like a shy young lady would do under such circumstances.

"I am so sorry, Don Alejandro. I know we should not behave like that, but I was so happy when he proposed I could not help myself," she said with her sweetest tone.

"Proposed?" Esteban and Don Alejandro said at the same time.

Esteban could not believe he had been framed like that, and he was out of words, looking at her with his mouth open like a fish out of water. That woman was crazy.

"That's fantastic news! Congratulations!" Don Alejandro said slapping Esteban's back quite hard, without thinking.

Esteban cried in pain then, and suddenly feeling weak and dizzy, he sat on the bench at his right, biting his lower lip, overly miserable.

"Sorry, I don't know how could I forget… I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Don Alejandro said. Esteban didn't answer, but waved his hand to be left alone, so Don Alejandro offered his arm to Lucía to guide her back into the house. "Come on, dear, let's tell you father the good news, shall we?"

They had left Esteban behind wondering what had happened, and now, back in his room, he was still wondering.

ZZZ

"Victoria, it's me, Pilar. Please, open the door."

Victoria lifted her head from the tear-soaked pillow, and then she ran to the door hoping her employee had news about Zorro.

"Do you know anything?" she asked when she opened the door.

"No. I am so sorry, Victoria. Sergeant Mendoza is here. The alcalde wants to see you now."

Victoria looked outside her room. Mendoza was in the corridor, hiding behind Pilar, looking nervous and apologetic.

"I'm really sorry, señorita Victoria, but I have to take you to the alcalde's office."

"What for?"

"I don't know, señorita, but he is in a foul mood, so we better hurry up. He probably wants to ask you about Zorro, but as you don't know who he is…"

"I'm not going with you, Sergeant."

"Oh, please, señorita, you have to come. He ordered me to drag you there by any means, but of course, I don't want to do that. " _Drag her by the hair if you have to,_ " he said."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You shot Zorro! How could you? I thought you were a friend."

"It was an accident, I swear! Please, you have to believe me. And you have to believe me when I say you better come with me now before the alcalde gets any angrier."

"Go, Victoria. There is nothing you, or anybody else, can do," Pilar said.

"But, what is he going to do? Throw me in jail again? Zorro can't possibly come to rescue me this time, so that trap will be ridiculous."

"He probably wants to ask you about him, but as you don't have a clue on where he is, you have nothing to fear. The alcalde has nothing on you," Pilar said.

"I hope you are right," Victoria said, getting out of her room to follow Mendoza.

"But Sergeant, you have to guarantee her safety. Can you do that?" Pilar said.

"Yes, of course, I think so. But, you know, the alcalde… I don't know what he wants. Come on, señorita, let's find out."

ZZZ

Thanks to the sedative Diego slept peacefully all afternoon, but in the evening his sleeping pattern changed and his temperature rose dramatically.

"I don't like this. He's boiling now," Don Alejandro said after touching Diego's sweaty forehead. His son moved his head away then, murmuring something unintelligible. "I think he is febrile. Wake up, Diego. Wake up!"

Don Alejandro gave Diego a nudge but he didn't react. He continued mumbling incoherently, not waking up, even when his father gave him a good shake by the shoulders and slapped his face.

"I definitely don't like this. I think we should get the doctor."

Felipe tried to downplay the seriousness of Diego's condition, but Don Alejandro would not have it.

"If you don't want to go, Felipe, I'll send someone else to get Doctor Hernández. Diego hasn't vomited for a few hours now, but he looks worse than before. Esteban recovered very quickly after drinking that herbal mix. There is something else going on here."

Hearing that, Felipe volunteered to call Doctor Hernández. If that was inevitable, at least he could tell him the situation beforehand, so it wasn't a shock for the good doctor finding Zorro in Diego's bed.

On the way to the pueblo, he could only hope Diego wouldn't say anything incriminating while he was delirious.

ZZZ

"Señorita Escalante, what a pleasure," the alcalde said, smiling like a hyena, giving her a chill. "Take a seat, please."

She sat down on a chair at his desk, not saying a word, waiting for him to talk. He was standing by his desk, obviously uncomfortable to sit down, and she smiled inwardly imagining the thrashing Zorro gave him with his whip. He took a while to talk, walking first around the desk to face her.

"You do wonder why you are here, don't you?"

"Yes."

"It is very simple: I want you to tell me who your lover is and where can I find him."

"My lover? Do you mean Zorro?"

"Of course. Forget about all the others," he said, scolding her as if she was a whore.

"How dare you? Of course there are no _others_!"

"Easier for you to remember their whereabouts, then. Where is Zorro?"

"Alcalde, we talked about this so many times before: I don't know who he is, and I don't know where he hides."

"And you always expect me to believe that, don't you?" the alcalde said approaching her to take her chin in his hand, lifting her head up.

"Yes. I don't know."

"Liar!" the alcalde said, slapping her so hard she nearly fell off the chair. Too proud to cry, she swallowed her tears with her face filled with loathing for the man in front of her. "He is badly injured this time, so unless you tell me where he is hiding, he is going to die a painful, slow, lonely death without hope."

"I don't know where he is, but if I knew, I would prefer him to die free rather than at the gallows!" she cried. Ramón slapped her other cheek then with the back of his gloved hand, making Mendoza so nervous he had to intervene.

"Mi alcalde, I don't think you should do that," he said softly, gulping.

"Shut up, Mendoza! Who asked for your opinion?!" Ramón barked, red-faced and enraged like crazy. "Take this treacherous woman to a cell, where she will stay until she talks or Zorro gives himself up!"

"He'll never give up! He'll never surrender!" she cried. The alcalde lifted his hand but before he could hit her again Mendoza got on the way and took her by the arm.

"Come on, señorita, let's go. Please."

Victoria stood up and followed the sergeant, willing to get away from that despicable man.

"I am so sorry, señorita," Mendoza said when he closed the cell door.

"It's not your fault, Sergeant."

"I'll bring you a blanket."

"Thank you."

After the sergeant left she lay on the uncomfortable bench wrapped up on that blanket, alone in the dark, back to where she was only a few days ago, although it felt like a long time had passed since she had been in jail with the De la Vegas. She wondered how Esteban was doing, but only briefly, because she could hardly think about anything or anyone else but Zorro. The alcalde was right: he could die a slow, painful, lonely death, and there was nothing she could do about it. She curled up in a ball under the blanket and gave up in despair again, crying a river, without a hankie to soak the tears. She thought about Diego then, and how comforting it would be crying in his arms one more time.

ZZZZ


	24. Chapter 24 - Marked as cattle

**Chapter 24 – Marked as cattle**

"I'm not sure I'm following you, Felipe," Doctor Hernández said. "Are you saying that Don Diego is… _Zorro_?"

Felipe nodded, urging him to lower his voice to a whisper.

"Really? I can't believe that!"

Felipe nodded again, rolling his eyes. The shocking news would take a while to settle with the old doctor.

"But if he is Zorro… then how is he? Is he alright? Mendoza shot Zorro today. I have been wondering how could I help him, but I didn't know how to reach him, of course. And I think the soldiers have been watching me all day."

Felipe gestured with his hands, taking one to his forehead, then shaking it and pointing upwards.

"He's got a fever?"

Felipe nodded, grateful because the doctor seemed to understand his signs quite well.

"Is the bullet out?"

Felipe nodded again, and then carried on signing to tell the doctor when he arrived at the hacienda he should keep Diego's condition secret, because nobody but him knew his identity.

"Who knows he is Zorro?"

Felipe pointed at the doctor, and then at himself.

"You and me? Nobody else? Not even Don Alejandro, or señorita Escalante?"

The youngster shook his head then, urging the doctor to the door.

"Blimey. Who would have thought? Now, wait a moment, I need to prepare some medicines and stuff before we go."

Felipe told him he would go to the tavern while he collected his things to check on Apollo, because nobody had tended for him since the morning. He got out the door, aware now of the two soldiers who were watching the doctor's house from the distance, when he hadn't noticed them before. One of them followed him to the tavern.

"What are you doing, _chico_?"

Felipe walked into the stables and pointed at the stallion. Apollo neighed then, happy to see him.

"Ah, that. Your horse. All right," the soldier said, going back to guard the doctor's house.

Felipe quickly checked the splint and made sure Apollo had plenty of hay and water, and also gave him a small amount of grain to eat. Then, he walked to the back of the tavern and climbed up the roof to get into Victoria's bedroom as if he was Zorro, to leave the note on her pillow.

By the time he came back to the doctor's house he had finished packing his bag and was waiting for him.

"Come on, then. But I think the soldiers are going to question where I'm going. What should I say? To visit Don Diego because he is sick, as you said? My God, I am such a lousy actor. They are going to notice I'm lying through my teeth."

Felipe gestured again, trying to encourage the doctor.

"I hope you are right, because I don't want to end up in jail with señorita Escalante."

 _"Where is Victoria? In jail?"_ Felipe asked.

"The alcalde arrested her this evening, but she can't tell him where Zorro is, because as you said, she doesn't know."

Picturing the folded paper waiting in vain on Victoria's pillow, Felipe took his hand to his face.

"Are you all right?"

 _"Yes, it's nothing. Come on, let's go."_

ZZZ

The soldiers followed them all the way to the hacienda de la Vega. There, they asked the doctor who was the patient, and insisted to come inside to check it wasn't Zorro.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am treating Don Diego for a nasty bout of gastroenteritis. He can't be Zorro, for goodness sake! You are wasting your time, and mine," the doctor said, trying to use a firm tone. Felipe winked at him approvingly.

"We have strict orders from the alcalde. We have to make sure you are not treating Zorro for the gunshot wound. And if you do, we have to arrest you both," Private Márquez said.

"All right. Come in, but this is completely pointless."

They all came into the house, and on the way to Diego's bedroom they encountered Don Alejandro in the corridor.

"Doctor, thank you for coming at once. Diego is really sick. He's got a high fever now, and I can't wake him up," he said, guiding the doctor towards the room. Then he spotted the soldiers walking behind Felipe. "What are you two doing here?"

"We have orders to make sure the doctor is not treating Zorro," Márquez said.

"And do you think my son is Zorro? That's preposterous! I told the alcalde that already, and he agreed because he left. Alright, come in if you must. Have a look and then go away!"

They all got into Diego's bedroom. He was lying in bed still febrile and unsettled, with a cold compress on his forehead.

"Look, this is what he's been throwing up," Don Alejandro said, handing the soldiers a bowl full of stomach contents. "Take another sample for the alcalde, in case he didn't have enough before, and get out of my sight!"

"All right. We don't need this," Private González said, refusing to take the stinky bowl. "We'll wait for the doctor outside."

"Fine! Go!"

After they left, the doctor insisted he wanted to examine Diego in private.

"You can wait outside until I am done." Then, he crossed gazes with Felipe, who looked very keen to stay. "Felipe can stay with me to give me a hand if I need one. Don Diego told me before this young man is very interested in medicine, so this could be his first medical lesson."

Felipe nodded quickly, and took a seat by the bed.

"All right. We'll wait outside. Come on Emilio, let's have a drink in the meantime. I really need one."

After they left, the doctor removed the cold compress to touch Diego's forehead.

"He is still boiling. Help me to have a look at his abdomen."

Together they removed all the dressings to uncover the gunshot wound.

"My goodness! How did he get that?"

The wound was still oozing, but the whole area was covered by a large, dark bruise. When the doctor touched it Diego flinched, despite being unresponsive. The area around the wound was tender, as hot as his forehead, and when the doctor pressed on it more blood-stained fluid came out through the entry wound at the front. Felipe signed again, using his hand to do a flying motion, and then hitting his fist against the other.

"Oh, yes. He must have hit the pommel hard when Toronado jumped off the roof. How long has he been unconscious?"

Felipe answered all the questions while helping the doctor to examine the wound, clean it, and apply an herbal ointment at the entry and exit wounds. He also tried to explain the trick Diego had use to make Esteban sick to pretend he had stayed behind while Zorro was at the pueblo, and then how he had made himself sick and afterwards reverted the effects with another herbal mix.

"Really? He made himself sick while having this open wound? Was it worth it?"

Felipe explained how he had been sick all over the alcalde, and how that had saved his life when Ramón wanted to check his abdomen for a gunshot wound.

"He vomited on the alcalde? Oh, my, what I shame I wasn't here to see that!" he said, laughing, while he finished re-dressing Diego's abdomen. "Now, Felipe, there is no way for me to know if any internal organs have been damaged or not. But I know the human body has amazing healing properties and sometimes the guts can heal themselves with no major consequences even if they have been perforated. But if that is the case, he is going to be really poorly before he improves. How long can you keep this up? How long before Don Alejandro finds out his son is Zorro? Don't you think he should know what's going on? Wouldn't that be easier?"

Felipe tried to explain Diego had kept the secret for so long to keep everybody safe from the alcalde, and, unless it was absolutely necessary, he wanted to keep it that way.

"Well, good luck with that, because he is going to need regular changes of the dressings, at least every six hours, and you should apply this ointment to the wound as well. Can you do that?"

Felipe nodded, taking the small bottle.

"Make him drink as much bark infusion as you can, and this other medication, and carry on with the cold compresses. I'll be back in the morning."

Doctor Hernández called Don Alejandro and his brother. Then he made up a fantastic, highly convincing story about food poisoning intoxicating the blood as an explanation why Diego was so sick while Esteban had recovered quickly from the same condition. He said it could take several days for him to make any improvement. He left some instructions, specified Felipe was in charge of the treatment until the morning, and after telling them about Victoria's misfortune he finally left, returning to the pueblo with the soldiers on tow.

On the way there he reflected on how clever Diego de la Vega had been to keep it all a secret, and wondered how he had managed to fool everybody for so long. The doctor hoped he could keep it that way, and that he would never let anything slip to incriminate Diego in the future. Knowing Zorro's secret was a big responsibility, and he wasn't sure he would be up to the challenge. Diego was right: the less people knowing, the better.

ZZZ

In the early morning, the alcalde looked at his reflection in the mirror. His neck was quite sore, so he took off the dressings covering the gash across it to have a look at it. That wound looked deep, and it would probably leave a permanent scar, a permanent reminder of Zorro to look at every day of his life. Fuming, he decided to also leave a reminder for Zorro. Right then, he decided to flog Victoria and mark her permanently as well, like cattle, so Zorro would always remember him every time he looked at her.

He sent a wicked smile to the mirror, redressed his neck and adjusted his cravat on top, covering the bandage loosely. Then he headed for the jail, whistling a tune, safe in the knowledge Zorro wasn't going to show up this time and spoil the fun.

ZZZ

"Felipe," Diego said softly that morning, after dawn. He had woken up with a dry mouth, and his raspy voice was too soft to wake up the youngster who had fallen asleep with his head resting at the side of the bed. He slowly moved his hand then to touch his head, and called for him again. "Felipe."

The youngster woke up then with a jolt, startled. Then, when he focused his eyes on Diego he smiled broadly, happy so see him awake.

 _"How are you?"_ he signed.

"Thirsty."

Felipe stood up quickly to fetch a glass of bark infusion, helping Diego to drink it.

"What happened? I can't remember anything after you gave me the remedy to stop the sickness." Diego shifted his body slightly to a side to get more comfortable and then he gasped in pain, grimacing, taking a hand to his side. "God, this really hurts now!"

Felipe told him Don Alejandro had insisted on calling the doctor, and now he knew his secret identity. He told him everything that had happened except one little piece of information: Victoria was in jail again.

"So, I can rest here for a few days while recovering from food poisoning intoxicating my blood… Nice one, because I will really need the rest. Does anybody else know the truth, apart from the doctor?"

Felipe shook his head.

"Good. We'll try to keep it that way. Now, can you get me something to eat? I am quite hungry now."

 _"Porridge?"_

"No. Spoil me: bring some _magdalenas_. That would be nice, thank you."

ZZZ

"Where are you two going?" Esteban asked when he saw his father and uncle at the entrance with the horses saddled and ready.

"Nowhere," his father answered rather too quickly.

"It doesn't look like nowhere to me. Come on, tell me: what's going on?"

"Nothing. Diego looks better, he is awake now, and we are going for a ride," Don Alejandro said.

"Yeah, right. As if at your age, you just feel the need to _"go for a ride"_ just for the sake of it!" Esteban said, laughing. "Come on, tell me where you're going."

"All right. I'll tell you: we are going to get Victoria out of jail. The alcalde arrested her yesterday. But you are not coming!" Don Emilio said.

"Of course I'm coming. Wait a second; I'll get my riding boots."

"Don't be ridiculous! You are in no condition to ride. And I promised the alcalde you would not interfere anymore. That's a crazy man you are messing with," Don Alejandro said.

"Felipe, can you please saddle my horse? I'll be back in a moment."

Felipe handed Don Alejandro the reins of the two horses and went back to the stables. At least, if they all went together, it would be easier for him to take care of Diego. By the time he returned with Esteban's horse, the trio were arguing at the entrance.

"Leave that sword behind, for Christ sake!" Don Alejandro cried. "And the gun!"

"No. I'm taking them with me."

"Do you have a death wish? Is that it?"

"No, but I want to be able to defend myself if I have to."

"Do you see what I had to deal with all my life, Alejandro?" Don Emilio said. "All right, take your sword, get killed, and then I'll return to Spain in the next ship. I can't take this shit any longer, Son."

"Fine, I'll leave the gun then, because the temptation to shoot that bastard you have for alcalde will be too strong to resist," Esteban said, taking the reins from Felipe, handing him the loaded gun. "Thank you, Felipe. Take good care of my cousin, will you?"

Felipe nodded and then watched them go, hoping everything would be alright.

ZZZ

"Señorita, you had a whole night to think and reflect on your situation. Do you remember where Zorro is yet?" the alcalde said while idly running his gloved fingers along the bars of the cell door, with his hideous smile in full display.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know!" Victoria cried.

"Well, in that case, maybe a few lashes will refresh your memory."

"Lashes? Why? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not. But as you seem so stubborn, I can't see any other way to make you talk. And if you persist and don't cooperate, maybe a Good Samaritan will come forward to tell me where Zorro is to spare you the pain," he said with his evil laugh.

Victoria shrank with fear while watching him go. For once she was truly scared, because this time she had no hope Zorro would come to the rescue. Not this time. She sat in the corner of the cell with her back against the wall, and cried with her head on her knees, surprised because she still had some tears left to shed.

ZZZ

Esteban didn't want to admit it, but his father was right: he wasn't ready to ride yet, or to do anything else, for that matter. His back was really sore, and he was sure some of the already healing wounds had come open again and they were bleeding under the dressings. But he gritted his teeth, didn't say anything, and pressed on because he couldn't stand the thought of Victoria spending time in jail again. At least, with all the rest he had in bed during the last few days, his leg was healed now.

"Have you thought about the wedding? Have you got a date in mind?" Don Alejandro said suddenly.

"What wedding?" Esteban said. "You are not talking about Lucía, are you?"

"Yes, of course. Who else?" Don Alejandro said.

"I am sorry to disappoint you both, but that is not going to happen."

"What do you mean? You proposed yesterday!" Don Emilio said.

"No, I didn't."

"Of course you did. I saw you two kissing in the garden," Don Alejandro said, puzzled. "And you really look involved with each other."

"She made that up. I didn't propose. We were just kissing."

"What? You are not roaming the low-life brothels in Madrid now, Son, and you cannot take advantage of the rich heiresses in California as you please," Don Emilio said. "Forget that way of life once and for all!"

"I didn't take advantage of her. I am ashamed to tell you this, but she is the one that took advantage of me. I have been trying hard to stay away from Lucía, but she has been pestering me until she cornered me in the garden yesterday, encouraged by you two, by the way. She is the one who jumped into my arms to kiss me, not the other way round."

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would she do that?" Don Alejandro said.

"I knew you could be low when it comes to women, but that's too much, even for you. What a stupid excuse you came up with to back off an engagement! _"She jumped into my arms to kiss me…"_ Don Emilio said with a funny tone, mocking his son. " _Venga ya!_ "

"I am telling you the truth. She is crazy. And I have no intention to marry her, none whatsoever."

They arrived at the pueblo then, putting an end to that conversation.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's talk to the alcalde now. And please, keep that sword in its sheath," Don Alejandro said.

"I'll try my best," Esteban said, cocky, but the last thing he wanted was engaging on a sword fight. Just getting off his horse without whining would be an achievement.

ZZZ

Nobody could believe what was about to happen in the plaza. Especially Pilar, who ran at the front to get closer to the soldiers.

"Sergeant! You promise you would guarantee her safety!" she spat.

"I… I… I can't… I didn't know…" Mendoza faltered, wishing he could disappear.

The soldiers had tied Victoria to one of the three flogging posts still erected in the plaza, and the alcalde was stretching his whip behind her, unmoved. When an angry crowd gathered around, Ramón ordered the soldiers to adopt a defensive line and shoot if anybody got any closer.

"I will say this one time only: if anybody knows Zorro's whereabouts, come forward and spare this woman the pain and humiliation of a public flogging. I will not ask that person how he or she got the knowledge of Zorro's hiding place, because I don't care, as long I can capture him. So, don't be afraid, my friends, and tell me: where is Zorro hiding? Who knows who that criminal is under the mask?"

Of course, nobody came forward, because nobody knew and because nobody wanted to be "the alcalde's friend". Ramón signed then to one of the lancers, who ripped the back of Victoria's dress.

"I am so sorry señorita. I am sorry I had to do this," the soldier said.

"Go to hell!" she said, furious. But her bravado didn't last long, and she flinched in fear when the alcalde cracked the whip in the air behind her.

"Last chance before I start. Anybody?" Ramón said, swaying the whip in his hand.

"Alcalde! Wait! What the hell are you doing?" Don Alejandro cried, advancing quickly through the crowd waving a piece of paper in his hand. He stopped at the edge of the crowd, restrained on his chest by the soldier's muskets when he couldn't advance any further. "You signed this edict yesterday banning all flogging in this pueblo!"

"Zorro made me sign that paper at sword point. It's worth nothing!"

"It is written by your own hand, and signed by you! And it has you official stamp! Of course it is a valid document!"

Ramón laughed, shaking his head, and with a fast move he cracked the whip again, this time hitting Victoria's delicate back. Her cry of pain was lost in the cry of outrage the crowd let out.

ZZZZZ


	25. Chapter 25 - Back in jail

**Chapter 25 – Back in jail**

"No! Stop it!" Don Alejandro cried, struggling with the soldiers, trying to get through. _"Hijo de puta!"_

The soldiers pushed him back with the muskets and he fell to the ground. While he stood up, cursing, the men in the crowd charged forwards then, engaging with the soldiers, until one of them fired his musket, hitting someone in the chest. Everybody stopped struggling for a moment, shocked, and while some people tended for the fallen man, the rest charged again with renewed rage.

"Please, please, _amigos_ , calm down! Stop! Let's not turn this into a blood bath, please!" Mendoza said addressing the crowd, trying to prevent a full-blown revolt. "Lancers! Hold your fire!"

Ramón laughed, delighted, and lifted his arm to hit Victoria again, but Esteban grabbed his wrist from behind, twisting Ramón's arm behind his back until he dropped the whip. The alcalde turned his head then to see who was holding him.

"You! How dare you! Let go of me!"

"With pleasure!"

Esteban pulled from the alcalde's twisted arm until it cracked, and then he let go of him, kicking his rear end to send him flying to the ground. Ramón fell heavily, howling in pain, holding his fractured arm with his left hand.

"Son of a bitch! I'll have you hanged for this! Lancers, arrest this man!"

Before he could unsheathe his sword, a few soldiers surrounded Esteban, aiming their muskets at his chest, so he lifted his hands then, surrendering.

"Alcalde, are you alright?" Mendoza said, kneeling by his side while the crowd cheered at Esteban.

"No! Get me the doctor! And prepare the gallows! He'll hang tomorrow morning!"

While most of the soldiers retreated slowly into the garrison walking backwards, with their muskets still aiming at the menacing crowd, three soldiers took Esteban to a cell, persuading him to walk with a musket barrel stuck on his back. On entering the cell, while one of them took his sword, he made a desperate attempt to escape, hitting one of the soldiers, but the others reacted quickly. One hit his abdomen hard with his musket butt, and while Esteban bent forward another one hit the side of his head. They closed the door then, leaving him on the ground writhing in pain, out of breath but still conscious.

In the meantime, another two soldiers helped the alcalde to walk inside while Mendoza freed Victoria from her bonds.

"Take her back to jail!" Ramón cried on its way to the garrison as the crowd kept closing in, shouting but keeping the distance from the muskets.

"Vamos, señorita, you have to come with me," Mendoza said, but Victoria was too weak with the shock to stand, and she stumbled on her feet.

"I'll carry you," Mendoza said, taking Victoria in his arms. "I am so sorry, señorita. This should not have happened. Forgive me, please, but I have to take you back to the cell now."

"It's too late to apologize, Sergeant," she said, bitter, but she let him carry her.

When they got inside the jail he was going to leave Victoria on her own cell, but when he saw Esteban lying on the floor in the adjacent one, he stopped by the door and ordered the closest soldier to open it. Once inside, he set Victoria gently on the floor, back on her feet.

"There. You take care of each other now. I'll see what I can do, all right?"

"Get us out of here, please!"

"If I can, I will. Private, give the señorita a bowl with fresh water and some cloths to clean their wounds! _Inmediatamente!_ " he ordered before he left.

ZZZ

"I can't believe this," Don Alejandro said. "This cannot possibly be happening!"

The raving crowd banged at the garrison's doors once again, as pointlessly as the last time. Esteban was back inside, and this time the alcalde was going to hang him at the gallows, as he had warned he would do if he interfered again. But, how could his nephew stay away when that bastard was flogging Victoria, of all things?

"We should have let him bring the gun. If he was going to end up hanged, regardless, at least he could have blown that bastard's brains out," Don Emilio said.

"Let's not lose our heads here. There must be something we can do." Don Alejandro produced the piece of paper again, now creased and dirty, stained with footprints because people had trodden on it when he had fallen to the ground. "He has to acknowledge this as legally binding and abide by it. This looks legal enough to me," he said, waving it.

"Let's find a lawyer who can tell us for sure."

"My lawyer lives in Santa Paula. It's going to take too long to get there and back. Let's go back home first to check if Diego can help. He has a few books on legal matters."

ZZZ

"Esteban, are you alright?" Victoria asked.

"Give me a moment," he said, whimpering when he tried to get on his knees, still holding his upper abdomen, out of breath. Eventually, he managed to kneel, and with Victoria's help he stood up. Then she guided him to the bench at the bottom of the cell, where they both slumped.

Esteban rested his head on the wall, avoiding touching it with his sore back. Then, while still breathing heavily, he glanced at Victoria sideways.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Only thanks to you, I think."

The soldier Esteban had punched before came inside the cell carrying a bowl with water.

"Bring it here, thank you," Esteban said from the bench.

"You come and get it yourself, _cabrón_ ," the soldier said, with a nasal voice and a bleeding nose. He left the bowl and the rags by the door and locked the cell again, lifting his middle finger.

"Asshole," Esteban muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Victoria said.

"No, stay there. I'll get it, and I'll clean your wound first."

He stood up and walked to the door unsteadily to get the bowl, careful not to tip the water on the way back.

"Lie on the bench now, please."

"But your head is bleeding. Let me clean that first," she said, touching his forehead, close to his temple.

"Don't worry about it. Lie down."

She stretched on the narrow bench then, displaying her injured back. She had a long, deep gash across it, nearly reaching her neck, and the fresh blood dripping from it had stained her dress. When Esteban saw it he cursed loudly again, and the rage made his hands shake, tipping some water off the bowl.

"That son of a bitch! I am going to kill him!"

He kneeled by her side and gently pushed her raven hair out of the way. Then he dipped a piece of cloth in the water and carefully dabbed the bleeding wound with it. Victoria hissed in pain then, and he stopped.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I don't want to hurt you, but it's better if we clean this now."

"I know, carry on. Don't worry if I moan, because I can't help it: it stings so much. And I only have one lash; I cannot imagine how sore you must have been with twenty like this."

"A little, yes." _Like hell, it felt like hell, nearly as bad as it is right now_ , he thought while he carried on dabbing Victoria's wound. His own gashes at the back were really sore again, and were bleeding so much the dressings had soaked through and his white shirt showed blood stains, but he hadn't noticed it.

Victoria tried to be brave, gritting her teeth until he finished, not complaining any more.

"Now I would need some of that ointment Diego made for me. It worked really well for the pain on the lashes. It is a mix of aloe vera, bee's wax and a few other things."

"He is so clever, isn't he?"

"Yes. By comparison, he makes me feel like a fool most of the times," he said, helping Victoria up to sit down on the bench. "I'm so glad he looked better this morning."

"What's wrong with him?"

"We got food poison yesterday. I was really sick when he came back to the hacienda in the morning, and he stayed with me while Zorro thwarted the alcalde's plans to flog those farmers. And then he got very sick himself, developing a very high fever last night. Doctor Hernández said the food poison has gone into his system and he might take a few days to recover. I was lucky; Diego prepared an herbal drink that stopped the sickness right away."

"I'm sorry to hear he is sick. I didn't know."

"How could you? You were here last night."

"Come on, let me clean your wound now."

She stood up and got the bowl, and the same as he had done, she dabbed a dripping piece of rag on the bleeding cut on his head. Then she left the bowl on the bench and used her fingers to part the hair to do a better job. He closed his eyes and let her get on with it, enjoying the touch of her fingers and the close proximity of her warm body, inhaling her scent.

Right when she had finished, they heard the alcalde's voice approaching, shouting to the lancers about building the scaffold for the gallows. He came into the jail space then, and stopped by the cell's door with his right arm on a sling, with his face red with fury.

"I told your uncle he should keep you on a short leash! But he didn't, and now you are going to pay for this!" he shouted, pointing at his arm. "You'll hang in the morning! Better still, I'll hang you both!"

"We should have a fair trial!" Esteban said, standing up. "We haven't done anything!"

"Shut up! You are both accomplices of the outlaw Zorro, and that is enough to see you dead! Lancers, follow me!"

When all the soldiers got out and they were left alone, Victoria stood up as well and started crying, faltering, and Esteban embraced her. She cried on his chest then, clinging on to his shirt, desperate.

"I don't want to die!" she said, sobbing. "I'm too young to die!"

"Shhh… Nobody is going to die. He can't do that," he said softly, trying to soothe her, caressing her hair. She gradually calmed down, until she stopped sobbing, feeling ashamed of her sudden outburst.

She felt secure in his arms, comforted in the same way she was when she had been in Diego's. But, when he started to kiss her head softly, and he then continued to leave a trail of kisses on her tear-soaked face until he found her mouth, she knew she had to reject him, but she couldn't. Her body betrayed her and she responded to the kiss, which was a gentle, tentative, wet and slow kiss, not demanding, nothing to do with the passionate ones she had shared with Zorro the other night. The same as his embrace, that kiss was strangely comforting, under the circumstances. It was more like kissing a brother rather than a lover. But in the end, when his tongue parted her lips to explore her mouth, she recovered her senses and her pride and broke the embrace, looking at the floor in shame.

"This is wrong, Esteban. Please, don't make me do this."

He tried to kiss her again, but she moved her head out of the way.

"Don't."

"Don't worry. I won't ask you to do anything you don't want, or you are not prepared to do. But if the alcalde is right and this is my last day alive, I have to take the chance and let you know: I love you. I have loved you from the first time I saw you at the tavern, the day I arrived here in Los Angeles. For me, it is a real shame you are engaged to Zorro, and I wish you weren't. I really do."

"You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't, but I am. And I love him, so please, don't try to kiss me again."

"I understand. I won't. I'm sorry."

She was shivering then, trying to reposition the dress that overhung at the front now that the back had been ripped. Esteban saw the blanket in the adjacent cell, on the bench, so he stretched his arm through the bars to grab it. He covered her shoulders with it, trying not to touch her wound, and they both sat on the bench again. She didn't want to be kissed, but she still wanted to be comforted, so when she leaned on his shoulder he passed his arm around her and held her tight against his body, and she snuggled in the blanket, seeking his warmth.

He closed his eyes and smiled then, resting his head on the wall again. Despite the pain in his back, it felt like heaven to be holding her like that.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – I am sorry about the maiming but I can't help it, because it kind of writes itself into the story to boost the angst and the misery. Maybe I need "maiming rehab" or something. Next time, because for now they are already hurt, including the alcalde. Oops.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and thanks for the nice reviews. And special thanks to those introvert readers who have broken the barriers of shyness and are talking now. Cheers!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Ignorance is bliss

**Chapter 26 – Ignorance is bliss**

Still worried about Zorro, not knowing if he was alive or dead, and now also worried for her own safety, Victoria had fallen asleep at Esteban's side, exhausted. He had hold on to her in that uncomfortable position resting against the wall for as long as he could because he didn't want to wake her up. When he was about to give up, he saw Pilar at the door and he was grateful to be able to move.

"Victoria, wake up," he said softly, giving her a gentle shake. "Pilar is here. I think she has something for you."

Victoria lifted her head, drowsy, and then moved away from him slowly, sitting up, still wrapped up in the blanket.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll get it. I need to move a bit, because I am quite stiff now."

He stood up, stretching his back with a grunt, and then walked slowly towards the door, resenting the motion.

Victoria's eyes wandered around taking on her surroundings, and when they spotted his blood-stained shirt she gasped, waking up quickly.

"I got clean clothes for her. And Don Alejandro prepared this parcel with food, some ointments, and dressings. He gave it to me because the alcalde doesn't let your family in. The soldiers checked the contents already," Pilar said, passing the items through the bars. She glanced to both sides then, and when she was sure nobody was looking, she reached for a piece of paper hiding in her generous cleavage and slipped it through the bars as well.

"And this was on her pillow. I think it's from Zorro."

"All right. I'll give it to her, thank you."

"How is she doing?"

"She is alright. Frightened, but fine."

"Tell her not to worry. We won't let the alcalde use the gallows tomorrow. We are organizing, and we will not let him do that. The soldiers can't fight all the citizens of this pueblo at once if we stay together."

"Thank you, Pilar. That's the spirit!"

"Take care of her, please," she said, waving to Victoria before she left. "And don't despair."

"We won't, thank you again. Good bye."

He put the note in his pocket and returned then to the bench carrying all that stuff.

"Look, she has a clean dress for you. And I hope Don Alejandro has included the ointment I told you about in this parcel," he said, rummaging through the contents. "Yes, here it is."

"Your back is bleeding. Are you alright?"

"Is it? Well, no surprise there, because it stings like hell."

"Let me clean your wounds then."

"No. Let me apply the ointment on your wound first, and dress it over, and then you can change your clothes. You can play doctor with me afterwards. _Vale?_ "

" _Vale_. _Pero_ , can we eat something first? I am starving."

"Yes, of course."

They ate some of the food from the parcel, and when they finished Esteban got on with the task of cleaning her wound again, and then he applied the ointment and a dressing, having some embarrassing moments when she had to hold onto the piece of rag to pass it over her bosom to hold the dressing in place over the gash. Then, as they were alone again, he moved away from her and looked in another direction while she changed her clothes.

"Are you sure you are not looking?"

"Yes, I'm not looking."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes, you can trust me. I'm not looking," he said, smiling. Although, turning around to look at her was very tempting.

"Done," she said after a little while. "Come here and I'll clean your wounds now."

When he turned around and saw her wearing that pretty red top and black skirt, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, despite her dishevelled hair and the tiredness and worry she displayed on her pale face.

"You look beautiful."

"And you are lying, because I can't look beautiful with this hair. It must look like a crow's nest by now."

He laughed then at her words and at her disgruntled pouting.

"No, I am not lying. You still look beautiful to me."

"Shut up and come here. Take off your shit and lie on the bench, please."

He complied obediently, removing his shirt, grunting softly when he stretched the wounds.

"Gosh. You are right; that looks bloody," he said when he had a quick look at the shirt.

While he carried on removing the dressings crossing over his chest, Victoria couldn't help but to compare his physique with Zorro's. Esteban was much leaner, not as muscular and strong as him, but still well built. She stopped day-dreaming when she realized he had finished removing all the rags and was staring back at her with a naked torso and a cheeky smile on his face.

"All yours if you want it," he said, pointing at his chest, enjoying the sudden, intense blush on her cheeks.

"Shut up or I'll put salt on your wounds! Lie down."

When he did, she gasped again. His back had multiple deep gashes criss-crossing it, and there was hardly any healthy skin left in between. Some of the dressings had got stuck to the wounds, and now she would have to peel them off.

"My Dear Lord! That looks so awful!" she cried. "How can you be smiling and joking when you have _that_ on your back? It must be as sore as hell for you to lean on that wall."

"A little, yes."

"Why did you let me lean on you then? Why didn't you say something? You should be lying on the bench like this all the time!"

"You were asleep. You are even more beautiful when you are sleeping, and I couldn't disturb you."

She tilted her head then, bewildered, and started cleaning the wounds. When she touched them he tensed his body, obviously in pain, but he didn't let out a sound. She spread some water over the dressings to make them soggy so she could remove them without taking part of the sore skin with them, but when she pulled the first one he hissed, clenching his fits.

"Hold on. This is going to hurt," she said.

"I know, I know. It always does. Don't worry, carry on."

She couldn't help it, but a stray tear came down her face then while she worked on his wounds. Nobody had ever treated her like that, suffering in silence to provide her with some fleeting comfort. Not even Zorro. She was sure he would have, given the chance, but as they hardly ever shared more than a few minutes together at a time, except for the other night, she had never experienced that kind of attention. And she liked it. A lot. And she wondered one more time how wonderful her existence could be having comfort and sweetness in her life rather than angst, pain and worry about losing her lover and even get hanged at the gallows. Was it really worth it?

ZZZ

"That's right. The alcalde can refuse to abide by it. The document would be legally bounding only if it had a witness signature on it," Diego said closing his eyes, tired of the talk, taking a hand to his forehead to press on it and on his temples, trying to stop an impending headache. "Better still if it had two."

"Why Zorro didn't use a witness then? I can't believe he overlooked that!" Don Alejandro said. Upset, Diego dropped his hand and looked at his father through narrowed, resentful eyes.

 _Because the witness shot him down instead of signing! And then Zorro was too busy trying to get out of there alive to think about the little details, that's why!_ Diego screamed inside his head. He still felt lousy; the wound in his abdomen was throbbing all the time despite the copious amounts of bark infusion he was taking; moving his core in any direction was pure agony for him, as it was sitting up propped against some pillows, the position he had to endure right then while talking to his father; and the last thing he needed was worrying about how he could help his cousin staying alive. Besides, he had the gut feeling there was something else his father was not telling him.

"I don't know. Why is this semi-official document so filthy and creased?" Diego said, turning the paper in his hand a couple of times. _I thought you would take better care of this, Father._

"I fell to the ground with it when the soldiers pushed me, and people trod over it. I was lucky they didn't tread over me as well. And this is Zorro's blood, according to Mendoza," he added, pointing at the blood stain at the corner.

 _I know what that is, thank you._

"Really? I wonder how Zorro is. Do you think he is alright?"

"I don't know but I hope so, because we really need him now. I think he is the only one who can sort this mess out if we cannot use this document to dissuade the alcalde from hanging Esteban tomorrow."

 _Yes, and Zorro is going to get down from his cloud, because he is immortal, and sort everything out with his almighty sword like the Angel of Justice while you angeleños look from afar, safe and sound, cheering on him without moving a finger. Somehow I don't think that will happen this time!_ Diego thought, bitter.

"You said the citizens were rebelling against the soldiers this morning. Why don't you get organized and overthrown the alcalde once and for all? He can't possibly try to hang you all tomorrow, can he?"

"I think the citizens are organizing a revolt, yes, because we can't let that happen, of course, especially to an innocent woman. But lives will be lost tomorrow if people revolt, I am sure of that. The soldiers shot Alberto Salas in the chest this morning, and he is fighting for his life right now."

"What woman?" Diego asked, although his heart already knew which one.

Don Alejandro played deaf then, cursing himself for that blunder, and carried on talking about the injured man.

"What innocent woman? Are you talking about Victoria?" Diego insisted.

"Diego, please, forget I mentioned that. We have to go back to the pueblo now. You stay here resting and getting better. You have been very helpful, Son, because we didn't waste precious time travelling to Santa Paula to see the lawyer. _Vamos_ , Emilio," Don Alejandro said, heading for the door.

"What about Victoria?!"

"I don't think you should know about it, Diego," Don Emilio said.

"Know what?"

"I didn't want to tell you, Son, because there is nothing you can do about it, and you are only going to worry unnecessarily, when all you need to do right now is rest and get better to be back on your feet as soon as possible."

"For Christ sake, Father, just tell me! What's wrong with Victoria?!" Diego shouted, losing it.

"Alright, if you insist, I'll tell you: the alcalde flogged her this morning, and then he announced she will be hanged at the gallows tomorrow, the same as Esteban."

"What?!"

"See? I shouldn't have told you. Calm down now, please."

"Flogged? Her? Why?!" Diego cried. He was shocked. After all that time trying to keep her safe, sacrificing a possible life together, now it didn't matter if she knew his secret identity or not: because of him, she could still be flogged and hanged, regardless, and the mere thought of it drove him insane.

"You know the alcalde is crazy, don't you? But she only received one single lash. Esteban got on the way when the crowd went mad and broke Ramón's arm. That's why he wants to hang him, for revenge. And now the alcalde says the two of them are Zorro's accomplices, another excuse to hang them both."

"I just can't believe any of this," Diego said, in denial, shaking his head. "I really can't."

"Neither do we," Don Emilio said, "but it's happening all the same."

"Why couldn't you tell me the whole story in an orderly fashion, Father, rather than dropping pieces of information here and there, like pigeon poop?" Diego said, directing his anger at his father. _What a gigantic waste of time!_

"Because I wanted to spare you the pain and the worry, Diego, because there is nothing you can do about it, and now you are going to feel the angst like the rest of us."

 _We'll see if I can do something or not._

"Sometimes, ignorance is bliss, Diego," his uncle said. "Your father did it for your own good."

"Exactly. And we are going now, Son. We'll see you later," Don Alejandro said.

After they left, Diego looked at Felipe, who was quiet in one corner of the room.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

 _"I knew she had been taken to jail yesterday. I left your message on her pillow when I went to fetch the doctor, and then I found out she was already in jail, too late. I didn't know about the flogging, or the hanging,"_ Felipe signed.

"Do you mean she still hasn't got my message?"

Felipe shrugged his shoulders then.

"Why didn't you tell me she was in jail?!" Diego shouted, too angry to think straight.

 _"First, because you were unconscious. Second, because there was nothing you could do about it. As your uncle said: sometimes, ignorance is bliss,"_ Felipe signed, annoyed to be the one taking the blame.

"Sorry, I shouldn't shout at you. It's just… This is too much. And I don't know what to do."

He pushed the bed covers away to stand up, but when he tried to lift his torso from the pillows, he cried in pain while holding his aching side. He gritted his teeth and stood up anyway, ignoring the pain, and then walked a few unsteady steps until he had to stop, leaning with his elbows on the nearest side table, too weak to carry on.

" _Joder!_ I can't do this."

Felipe passed Diego's arm over his shoulder and helped him back to bed, nearly dragging him along.

"I have to get better by tonight, Felipe. I really have to," Diego said, out of breath, while grasping Felipe's shirt. "We only have a few hours left, and you'll have to help me to find a way."

ZZZ

After a few minutes enduring excruciating pain while Victoria cleaned all that mess on his back, he relaxed at last when she applied the soothing ointment.

"That's much better, thank you," Esteban said, letting out a long sigh, relaxing his fists.

"I think you should stay on that bench stretched like this for a while, and let the ointment work on the wounds before I re-dress them."

"Yes, thank you. That would be great."

"I'll sit down on the other one."

"Oh, wait," he said, grabbing her wrist when she passed by. "Before you go over there, I have something for you." He got the piece of paper still in his pocket and put it in her hand. "Keep it safe. I think it's from Zorro. Someone left it on your pillow."

"In my room?" she said, unfolding it.

"I don't know. I presume so. That's what Pilar said. Maybe Zorro didn't know you were in jail when someone delivered that to you."

She sat down on the other bench to read the note. When she started crying he had a brief feeling of joy, but he regretted immediately. He didn't wish any harm to Zorro, and he didn't want him to die to have a free path to get his girlfriend. That would be too mean, and he wasn't that low. He was up for healthy competition with him, yes, but not for ill feelings.

"Bad news?"

She shook her head then, and through the tears she smiled a painfully distressed grin; a funny mix of joy and grief.

"No, he is alright."

"Thank God for that."

She read the note again, overwhelmed by the emotion when she stopped at one of the last sentences: _"I'll have you back in my arms soon."_ She really wanted to be in his arms, but reading that made her feel extremely guilty, because only a few minutes ago she had contemplated one more time the possibility of a life with someone else: with her imaginary husband Esteban.

"Yes, _gracias a Dios_ he is alright." She stood up then and left the note on the bench, in front of his face so he could read it. "See? This is why you should stay away from me. I am off-limits for you."

" _Querida Victoria,_

 _I am writing this note so you don't worry about me while I disappear for a few days. I am recovering from my injury, but while I do so, you will not see me around._

 _I will be thinking about you every minute I am away from you, as always._

 _Take care, and as I said, do not worry about me. I'll have you back in my arms soon._

 _I love you,_

 _Zorro"_

"That's nice, and I'm really thrilled for you. But it doesn't mean I will stop loving you. It doesn't work that way. As long as you are not married to him, I will not lose hope."

"You should."

"But I won't."

"Suit yourself then," she said, coming back to the other bench carrying the blanket with her. She lay on the bench then, covering herself with the blanket, and from there she looked at Esteban, who was staring at her not taking his eyes off her.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing."

"Try to have some rest, will you?"

"It's easy for you to say that. I don't have a blanket," he said with a cheeky smile on his face. She stood up then, willing to hand hers over. "No! Keep it. I'm only joking. It would only get stuck to my wounds and then you'll be delighted to torture me again while you peel it off. No, thank you, it's not worthy. Keep it."

"Fine," she said, laughing as well, and then she lay down again. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, and she didn't notice how Esteban continued to look at her until she dozed off. Then, he looked at the piece of paper in front of him again, frowning when he got to the _"I'll have you back in my arms soon."_

 _Later, much later, hopefully,_ he thought. He folded the piece of paper again and put it back in his pocket to keep it safe, because he was sure she would ask for it later.

ZZZ

Back in bed, Diego's mind overloaded with the stress. He could not stop thinking a succession of random thoughts, unable to focus in any of them for more than a few seconds.

First, he wished he could take revenge of the alcalde, and killed him like the rabid dog he was for doing that to his beloved Victoria. Next, he wished he could be at Victoria's side, comforting her, whispering gently at her ear, telling her everything was going to be alright. Then, he fretted with worry, because the one whispering at her ear and comforting her right now was his cousin, and the fool was also in love with her, and not to be trusted. The poor woman would be really vulnerable right then, an emotional mess, and having that immature, impulsive young man by her side could not possibly be any good, especially for Zorro. If at least she had read the message, she would not be so worried about him, because otherwise she could think Zorro was already dead and fall in Esteban's arms to be soothed, and to ease the pain of the loss. And then he cursed every sacred thing he could think of, including the Holy Ghost, because it was so unfair he was so badly injured this time, bedridden and unable to come to the rescue when he was needed the most. At last, he tried hard to think of any treatments, any temporary solutions he could use to take away the pain and the weakness, invigorating him even for a short period of time, just enough to do the deed. Anything at all, even if afterwards he would get worse with a vengeance, and even if that miracle drug could kill him in the short term. As long as she was safe, forever, it would be worth it. But he didn't have a clue what drugs he could use, and he only had a few hours to find out.

And then, the last random thought: his father was right. A citizen's revolt could pay a high price with many lives lost on both sides. So, as the last resort, if the morning came and he still hadn't found a way to rescue them, rather than hoping a revolt would be a success, he should give himself up and trade their lives for his. That way, only one life would be lost instead of many. Or two, if only he could take the alcalde to hell with him somehow…

ZZZZZ


	27. Chapter 27 - Branded

**Chapter 27 – Branded**

"I don't know how do you want to do that, Diego. I don't think that's possible," doctor Hernández said in the late afternoon while examining Diego's wound. "I already applied a mixture containing red peppers and clove oil to the gunshot wound and arnica on the bruise. That should take away some of the pain locally, and you are taking the bark infusion. It must be the blow you suffered with the saddle what is giving you the extra grief, because the actual wound looks quite clean."

"Yes, probably, because that wound is not aching so much at the back as it does at the front. Could I use pure clove oil to numb the whole area? It is used for tooth ache so, why not?"

"Yes, that might work. But I think it could be quite irritant to the skin, even burning it if you use it undiluted. I'm not sure if it will do more harm than good. And, if the oil is diluted, it won't be as effective as a local anaesthetic."

"I don't care if it burns. As long as I am pain-free while I am moving about, even for a short period of time, I'll deal with the burn later. Do you have any clove oil at hand?"

"I think so. I always have some in my bag for dental problems."

"Can you apply a few drops directly into the wound now and see what happens?"

The doctor applied some drops close to the gunshot in his abdomen, and after a while, Diego confirmed it seemed to be working to take away the pain, numbing that small area. They continued then looking at Diego's medical books, trying to get any ideas to patch him up quickly.

"But, Diego, what are you really planning to do, and how are you going to do it? Even if I can give you a boost, and you are able to walk, ride, and fight, what are you going to do to stop the alcalde?"

"Not much, really. Get in his quarters at night, while he is asleep, force him to release the prisoners, and then give him a good wallop. He knows I am badly injured, so he won't be expecting me this time. Ideally, I should send him to hell once and for all. I have given him too many warnings already, and I should act on it. I don't think he is taking me seriously anymore."

"Diego, if you kill him you'll cross the line to become a real criminal. Have you thought about that?"

"Of course I have. Otherwise the alcalde would probably be dead by now. But also, I don't really want the burden of taking someone's life. Nonetheless, I can't see any other way: he is out of control, and it is only going to get worse."

"You have to have hope. One day something will happen: he'll be replaced, or someone else will kill him because he's asking for it. Try not to seek revenge for what he has done to Victoria now, please, and don't lose your head. If you kill him, the Spanish authorities will never issue a pardon for you, and they'll increase the reward on you. That will attract more bounty hunters and more trouble. Do you really want that?"

"No, of course not."

"Anyway, we are talking hypothetically here, because I have no idea how to get you up and about in only a few hours. You need time to heal and regain your strength. I can't see this happening tonight."

"We'll keep reading the books, alright? We have to find something we can use."

"Fine. I'll try with this one now," the doctor said, taking another large volume off the pile at Diego's bedside table.

ZZZ

Just as it happened the last time, a loud group of women were at the alcalde's office trying to get through to visit Esteban. Some would cry quietly and beg to see him; some would shout at him for planning on executing the love of their lives; and some would be more persuasive on their reasons, like that pretty blonde one who, whispering at his ear, was offering to pay a hefty sum if she could get through to visit "her fiancée."

Ramón didn't give a damn about any of them or their reasons, but he wanted to get rid of them all as soon as possible, so in the end he announced he would let one, and only one of them through, and the rest would have to go. They stopped complaining and waited patiently for him to choose. He pretended to be taking them into consideration, looking at them one by one, walking in front of them as if choosing the best horse at market, until he pointed at Don José's daughter and said the magic word: "you."

While the others complained, Corporal Sepúlveda got Lucía through the back door.

"You got a visitor," Sepúlveda said.

Esteban was still lying on the bench on his stomach. He turned his head towards the door then, not totally surprised to see that woman there.

"Lucía, what are you doing here?"

"Esteban, _mi amor_. How are you? Come closer, please, because this could be the last time I can talk to you," she said with a shaky voice, dabbing at her eyes in an affected manner, like clearing non-existent tears away.

 _Great_ , he thought, bored. Victoria was awake then, still sitting on the other bench, looking at Lucía in a similar way she had when they had clashed at the hacienda De la Vega. If anything, getting closer to Lucía could get the petite brunette jealous again, so he stood up and walked to the cell's door.

"Esteban, _cariño_ , I am so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright," he said mechanically. "What do you want?"

"You." She passed her arms through the bars and caressed his naked chest as if she already was very familiar with its texture. He stepped back then to get out of her reach, bewildered.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, please, Esteban, you may die tomorrow!" she cried while grasping the bars. "I can call the priest right now. We should get married today, just in case."

"Just in case what? Look, woman, I don't know where did you get that crazy idea from because I haven't really proposed to you, and I don't have any intention of marrying you at all, not today, not ever, so you can forget about it!"

She gasped in shock and had a dizzy turn then, getting floppy, and Sepúlveda held her in his arms until she got herself upright again.

"I'm sorry, Corporal. Thank you," she said, flustered, looking deeply embarrassed. Then she looked at Esteban again. "How can you say that now, Esteban? I could be carrying your child, and she doesn't deserve to be a bastard with no name if you die tomorrow."

"What?!" Esteban and Victoria exclaimed at the same time. When he looked back at her, Victoria was standing in the middle of the cell, looking at him with her arms akimbo and her jaw dropped, and he could see the rage boiling inside her already.

"She is lying," he said, apologetic.

"Lying? _Por el amor de Dios, mi amor_ , how could I be lying about this?" Lucía said.

"Because you are mental, maybe?" Esteban said. "Get out of here!"

Lucía screamed then and threw herself in the Corporal's arms to cry on his chest, wailing in desperation.

"He seduced me! I didn't want to, but we made love out of wedlock because we were going to get married soon! How can he do this to me now? How?"

" _Señorita, por favor_ , calm down," Sepúlveda said, tapping gently on her back, not very sure how to react to that outburst.

"Get me out of here, please! I want to go home!" Lucía cried, hiding a wicked smile. _The damage is done._

While Sepúlveda guided her out of the jail, Victoria walked the few steps between them and gave Esteban a mighty slap on his face.

"Don't you ever, and I said EVER, say you love me again! How dared you!"

"She is lying, I swear," he said, taking a hand to his burning face.

"How can she admit publicly she could be pregnant if it wasn't true? That will ruin her reputation!"

"I haven't touched that woman in my life! Well, no, I'm lying. I did. We kissed once and then—."

He got a second slap, a harder one; one so hard Victoria hurt her hand while delivering it. Esteban got hold of her wrists then to prevent a third.

"Stop it! Listen to me, please!"

"Get off me, _cerdo_!" she screamed, struggling to get free of his strong grip. He let go of her and she ran back to the bench. "Stay as far away from me as you can!"

"As you wish." He walked to the opposite side of the cell then, as far as he could go. "Happy now?"

She didn't reply, avoiding his eyes, so he carried on talking.

"Can I explain what happened?"

"I won't believe any of your excuses. You should behave like a gentleman —something that you clearly are not—, and marry her."

"I didn't propose to her. And I didn't make love to her. Why should I marry her then?"

"You said you kissed her."

"I also kissed you, not that long ago. Would you marry me then?"

For the way she looked at him, he was glad to be a safe distance away from her, or she would probably try to punch his nose, or even kick something else more painful. Suddenly, she jumped off the bench and covered the distance between them quickly. He recoiled then, fearing another aggression, but he couldn't get far because he hit the wall with his back.

"Give me Zorro's note!" she demanded with her palm up. He got it out of his pocket and placed it there, taking the note and her hand in his.

"Victoria, please, listen to—."

"Don't you ever talk to me again!" she said, retrieving her hand from his, going back to the bench.

 _Mierda_ , he thought. He squatted down then, with his head between his hands, wondering how could that be happening all of a sudden, when she had been so sweet and tender with him before, even responding to his kiss. He could get hanged the next day, and he was going to spend the last few hours of his life arguing with the woman he loved. But, it that was the best he was going to get… After a short while, he lifted his head and stared at her, hardly blinking during a few minutes. In the end, she got so nervous and so annoyed she shouted at him.

"Can you stop staring at me?!"

"No. I got as far away from you as I could, and that's all I am going to do. I can look in any direction I want now."

Victoria moved to the other bench, and Esteban's gaze followed her. She groaned, furious, and walked further away along the wall, to the other side, extremely annoyed at Esteban, who kept staring at her. In the end, she returned to the bench and hid under the blanket, covering all her body, including her head.

"I am still watching you."

"Have fun then watching, _cerdo,"_ the blanket said,"because that's as far as you'll ever get! And leave me alone!"

"Believe me, I would like to get out of here and leave you on your own, but I can't. So bear with me."

He laughed then at the exasperated, disgruntled noise that came out of that wriggling blanket.

ZZZ

That night, on the way to Los Angeles, Toronado cantered slowly under the moonlight at a comfortable pace for his rider.

After a few hours searching on his books, Diego had finally found a way to get an effective, energetic boost: a mix of coca leaves, cane sugar, coffee and royal jelly. Luckily, the doctor had some of these leaves that grew in The Andes Mountains, and he was able to prepare the mix for him. The effects had been quite dramatic, increasing his heart rate and blood pressure, and he had been able to stand, get dressed on Zorro's gear, and ride on Toronado when he could hardly get out of bed to use the chamber pot before. And, on top of that, he even felt more alert than usual. He could only hope the invigorating effects would last long enough to do what he had to do, because the doctor didn't have a clue of its duration of action either. The clove oil applied on his wound had numbed the area quite well to allow him to ride without much pain, but he still felt a dull ache, specially deeper down on the muscles.

Felipe had gone to Los Angeles in advance to survey the situation. He met Zorro on the outskirts of the pueblo and told him the soldiers were not guarding the alcalde'a quarters, or even the jail, as they didn't suspect a rescue mission could be possible this time.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Felipe signed.

"Yes, I think so. The wound is starting to hurt now, but nowhere near as it was before. I'll be alright. I'll be as fast as I can."

Zorro carried on riding then and Felipe stayed behind waiting for him to return on the way back to the hacienda.

It was past midnight when Zorro arrived. The pueblo was dead quiet, and only the usual couple of soldiers were making rounds around the garrison. He got on the roof then carefully, enduring the now sharper pain at his side, and got into the alcalde's quarters as silently as he could. He stood then by the alcalde's bed, watching him sleep until he unsheathed his sword. It would be so easy to pierce the alcalde's heart right then, and put an end to his evilness, but he couldn't do that. Instead, Zorro pointed with its sword at Ramón's throat, calling him.

"Alcalde, wake up."

"What?" he said, drowsy, opening his eyes slowly.

"Wake up," Zorro repeated, pressing with the tip on Ramón's neck. The alcalde gasped then, fully awake when he realized what that cold, pointy thing touching him was.

"Zorro! You can't be here! Mendoza shot you yesterday!"

"Of course I can be here, Alcalde. Don't you know I am immortal and indestructible like Achilles? You'll have to hit my heel the next time you want to kill me."

"What do you want?"

"I think you know perfectly well what I want."

"Kill me?"

"Yeah, there is that, too, but first, I want you to release your prisoners. You are not hanging anybody tomorrow, especially innocent people, and less of all, my woman. Why do you insist on infuriating me like this? You must have a death wish, really."

"Please, don't kill me. I'll let them go if you don't kill me!"

"I don't know if I can do that, because the urge to send you to hell is too strong right now."

"I swear! I'll let them go free. Get that sword away from me!"

Zorro moved his arm a bit to pull the sword off his neck, but he left it hovering close to his torso.

"If you do that quietly, right now, I may not kill you today. But beware, because _a cada cerdo le llega su San Martín."_

"What?"

"You'll eventually get what you deserve."

Ramón sighed then when Zorro pulled the sword a bit more, relaxing a bit. He considered crying out for the lancers, but he didn't when Zorro took his gloved finger to his lips, shaking his head.

"Alcalde, the next time you see me here like this, it will be the last time your evil eyes see the light. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Go away now. I'll release the prisoners in the morning."

"No. You'll release them _now._ "

"I can't do that. I'll do it tomorrow."

"I warned you before, but you don't take me seriously, do you?"

With a swift move of his blade, Zorro carved a deep "Z" in the alcalde's chest, over his heart. Ramón cried in a pain, incredulous, looking at the blood stain spreading fast on his night gown. Until now, Zorro had only marked his clothes, but now he had branded his skin.

"You marked my woman for life. It is only fair I return you the favour. You are my property now, like cattle, so behave yourself or I'll slaughter you as I please. It will be easy: I already marked the spot my sword should follow to split your heart in two. You have my word on this."

The alcalde pushed the gown down to have a look. The "Z" looked deep, and it would definitely leave a permanent scar. It could even need stitches.

"Arghhh… You…you, bastard… I am going to…" he said, pausing because he couldn't think of a good enough threat to frighten that man.

"Alcalde, are you listening at all? Focus now: I'm going to hang around tonight. If you don't release the prisoners immediately, I'll be back and my sword will send you straight to hell where you belong. Last warning. You cannot stop me, and you know it."

As fast as he had materialized out of nowhere, Zorro disappeared again, silently like a ghost. Ramón was about to shout to call the lancers, but another quick look to his bleeding chest made him reconsider. It would be better no to tempt his fate so soon. He was too scared of Zorro to double-cross him that night. He looked really angry and capable of, for once, carry on his threat. Flogging Victoria had been a very bad idea.

 _Son of a bitch! I'll get you. I'll get you one day!_

ZZZ

It was pitch-black on the cell when Sergeant Mendoza came inside carrying a light. The prisoners had fallen asleep, but he had no problem to wake them up to give them the good news.

"Wake up, Don Esteban, wake up!" Mendoza said, shaking his shoulder. The sergeant thought it was odd he was lying on the floor, close to the door, and not in one of the benches.

"What do you want?" Esteban said, sitting up too quickly for his own good. He hissed in pain when he stretched his back, because he had put the shirt back on and the cloth had got stuck to the gashes, as Victoria never got to re-dress them.

"You can go! You are free! The alcalde has ordered me to release you."

"Why? Is this a trick?"

"No, I don't think so."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'll leave the door open, and you can get out."

Esteban walked the few steps to get to Victoria, who was just waking up with the sound of their voices.

"Victoria, wake up. Your wish has been granted: I am going to get out of here and leave you alone."

"What?"

"Come on, let's get out of here. We have been released."

"That's a very bad joke, even for you," she said while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not joking. Look, the Sergeant is here, and the door is open. Come on."

He offered his hand but Victoria didn't take it, standing up on her own. She walked to the door then with her head held high, ignoring Esteban.

"Is this true? Can I go?"

"Yes, señorita, you can go. I'm so sorry for everything that happened. Really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Sergeant. Well, I can't wait to get out of here then. Goodbye!"

"Wait, Victoria. Are you coming to the hacienda with me?" Esteban said when she was already out of the cell.

"With you? I'm not going anywhere near you; I'm going to my room, to the tavern. And you, you can go to hell if you want! I don't care!" she said, stepping out of the jail door, into the night.

"Women…" Esteban said, shrugging his shoulders, hissing when the shirt pulled from his wounds again. "Sergeant, where is my horse?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the stables, at the back? Let's have a look. Follow me."

"Are you sure this is not a set up?" Esteban said, suspicious.

"As far as I am aware, no señor. I don't think so."

"Alright. I'll come with you. Although, a ride back to the hacienda in the dark is not going to make me any good. Can I spend the night here in this cozy cell, and get out in the morning?"

Mendoza looked at him as if he was crazy, not catching the sarcasm.

"I'm only joking, Sergeant. Please, get me out of here."

ZZZZZ


	28. Chapter 28 - Odyssey

**Chapter 28 – Odyssey**

 **AN – Some reviewers expressed their belief last chapter was going to be the Grand Finale, so I am sorry to disappoint you guys. This story is nowhere near finished. I can see that the logical thing to do here is to have Zorro get rid of Ramón, maybe helped by a civil revolt, and then have Victoria rejecting Esteban so she can live happily ever after with Zorro. But, come on! That would be too easy and I like complicating my life. I don't do easy, or logical (but, there is a method in my madness). Besides, I want to keep torturing all the characters physically and psychologically for a few more chapters, so hey, I have to carry on!**

 **Much more conflict to come, more twists and turns, as usual in my other stories. Nowhere near the end, I'm afraid. So, if you like this story (and I assume you do, as you are still reading it), that should be good news for you. Many more chapters on the way, Yay! But this won't be too much over 100K, I hope. Not another monster, never-ending story.**

 **The bad news is my cluster writing is over. I counted it: 6 chapters, over 18000 words written, self-betaed and posted in a week. (I am impressed with my productivity in writing fanfiction while `I procrastinate to write anything else. Amazing!) Well, I'll carry on as soon as real life lets me.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading, reviewing, and all those PM's. Much appreciated. XXX**

ZZZ

Diego wanted to give the alcalde a good wallop, or several, punching his face to a pulp when he thought about Victoria, but he couldn't because he had to get out of there as soon as possible when he started to falter, feeling dizzy. He had maintained a façade of strength and anger for as long as he could, but once he was up on the roof again, he had to sit on the tiles to rest, breathing heavily with the effort to climb up there, with his wound throbbing badly again and running out of energy to carry on.

He wanted to wait and check if the alcalde would be true to his word, and specially wanted to see Victoria, but he couldn't risk it. If Ramón called the lancers on him right then he would not be able to fight them off, and he would end up in the gallows with Victoria and Esteban the next day, missing the last bargain chance to save their lives. No way he could stay around to get back inside to kill Ramón if he didn't release his prisoners immediately, so he hoped the alcalde would not call his bluff. He walked then unsteadily over the roof, holding his aching side; dropped back on Toronado's saddle; and got out of the pueblo before anybody could see him, cantering back to his rendezvous point with Felipe, struggling to keep on the saddle straight.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Felipe signed when he arrived there looking troubled. _"What happened?"_

"I told Ramón he should release them or I would kill him tonight. But, to be honest, I couldn't do that even if I really wanted to. I feel lousy again, and the wound is aching so much now I could scream," he said, leaning over, still with a hand on his side. "I'm going to struggle to get home."

 _"I'll follow you. Just hold on. You'll be alright. Come on, vamos_. _"_

"Just give me one moment," Zorro said, resting his other arm on the pommel, hunched, breathing heavily. He whimpered then, lowering his head until he nearly touched Toronado's neck with his hat. "Oh, God! This is so much worse than before! So much worse!"

 _"Come on, you have to go now, because you are only going to get worse the longer you stay here."_

"I know. You are right," Zorro said, gritting his teeth, pressing lightly with his heels so Toronado started a slow walk. "It's going to take a while, but I won't be able to get there any faster. Follow me but watch out for Esteban, because if he is released he'll come this way. Don't let him see you, alright?"

Felipe nodded and watched him go, anxious, because if Diego fainted and fell off the saddle, he would struggle to push his large, heavy frame back on it. He had to hope that at least Diego could make it to the cave on his own without much trouble.

ZZZ

Back in her room, Victoria got her night gown on, careful not to disturb the dressings covering her wound. She thought about Esteban's wounds then, and had a brief pang of remorse because she had not dressed them over. But that remorse didn't last long, because she was still so angry with him she wanted to scream. How could he take advantage of her when she was at such a low, emotional moment while worrying about Zorro and about herself? How could he kiss her and then lie about how much he loved her when he was going to marry someone else? He was probably a skirt-chaser _cerdo_ , like the rest of them. Except Zorro, of course. And Diego, who had never got involved with any woman apart from that Zafira, as far as she knew.

Before she went to bed, she read Zorro's note again. Mendoza didn't tell them the reason why the alcalde had released them, but she knew the only one who could make Ramón change his mind would be Zorro. And that meant he had paid a visit to the alcalde because he had miraculously recovered already. Maybe Mendoza, with his tendency for exaggeration, had claimed Zorro was badly injured when he only had a scratch. Hoping that would be the case, she opened the window and left it like that in case Zorro was still around and would show up to see her. Then, clutching the note against her chest, she got in bed, trying to erase from her mind the intimate moments she had spent with Esteban, especially the kiss, and focus on her love for Zorro, the one and only for her.

ZZZ

Zorro concentrated all his willpower to stay on the saddle to get home, one step at a time. He had told the doctor before he didn't mind if he would get worse as long as he could get Victoria and Esteban out of jail, but now he was having second thoughts about that, because the pain was unbearable, and all his strength had disappeared so quickly he could hardly stay up. Maybe he should have taken some of the medicine the doctor had prepared and carried on taking it all night to keep his energy levels up. But, as this was a first, they didn't know what to expect, what the effects would be, and for how long they would last. And now, with such deterioration on his condition, he was really going to struggle to fool his family. The doctor would have to explain he had a major relapse with the food poisoning to keep him in bed, which meant he might need to take more of that emetic herbal remedy to fake sickness again. The mere thought of that additional, gratuitous suffering made him shiver.

His gloomy train of thought was interrupted when he heard hooves approaching on the road, behind him. He was getting close to the hacienda, close to the spot where he would leave the road and ride across the fields to get to the cave, but he hadn't reached that point yet. He halted Toronado at the side of the road then, turned him around, and breathing in deeply, he used the leftovers of his energy to get his torso upright. He wasn't expecting anybody else on that road at that time of night, so he wasn't surprised to see his cousin approaching at a slow, comfortable canter. He was delighted to see him because that meant his plan had work and Victoria was also out of danger.

"Zorro!" Esteban said, halting his horse close to him. "Was it you who got us out of this mess?"

"Yes."

"I owe you my life then, thank you. I hope I can repay you the favour one day."

"You could start paying by not getting in so much trouble so I don't need to rescue you. But, I also have to thank you because if it wasn't for you stopping the alcalde, Victoria would have got many more lashes. How is she?"

"She's fine, don't worry. She is a brave woman. But, what about you? I heard Mendoza shot you, and that you were badly injured."

"It cannot be that bad if I am here, can it?" As they talked, he could not help it but gradually slouch in the saddle, unable to keep his torso straight for much longer.

"I guess so. But you don't look so good, I have to say. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes," Zorro said, leaning to rest on the pommel again.

"Where are you heading? Because you are going so slow you may get there next week."

"I can't tell you where I'm going, and I can't go any faster because Toronado hurt his leg. Now, please, go away," he hissed through his teeth, at the end of his tether.

"Toronado looks fine to me. Please, let me help you."

Zorro groaned then, slouching further, taking his hand to his side again.

"I don't need your help! And even if I did, you can't help me, so please go away before I regret getting you out of jail! Go!" he cried then with his last reserve of strength.

"Alright. Suit yourself. I hope you can get help wherever it is you are going, and you get there safely. Goodbye."

"Adiós."

Esteban urged his horse to start a slow canter again, but soon he slowed him down to a walk, because he wasn't feeling that well himself to keep that pace for much longer, and because he was worried about Zorro. The hacienda was close, so he didn't mind to take a bit longer to reach it. Besides, at that pace he could monitor what Zorro was doing, from the distance, but unfortunately it was a bit difficult to see him in the dark. Toronado was walking slowly behind them, with Zorro bent forward over the pommel, balancing unsteadily on the saddle. Whatever he had said, that man wasn't right; he looked in deep trouble. And he owed him his life, so he had to help him. His horse carried on walking slowly, keeping a regular distance with Zorro, and Esteban kept turning from time to time to check that he was still in the saddle, stretching his sore back every time he did that. At last, one of the times he turned to check on Zorro, he wasn't there. He had disappeared. Esteban turned his horse around and went back a stretch of the road, trying to find him. He couldn't see Zorro anywhere, so he assumed he had left the road to ride cross country to his hiding place, wherever that was. As he could do nothing else for him at that point, and he really wanted to get home to rest, he headed for the hacienda then a little bit faster.

When he arrived there he found his father still awake in the library. He looked like a mess, with dishevelled hair; red, bloodshot eyes; drinking brandy, and already quite drunk.

"Esteban! You are here!" he cried, hugging him so tight he hurt his back.

"Careful! My back, remember?"

"Oh, sorry. I am so glad you are free, Son. I thought you'd die tomorrow. I really did. Thank God it's not going to happen! Who got you free?"

"Zorro did."

"Did he? I thought he was badly injured this time."

"And he is. I saw him on the road on the way here. He didn't look good, but he didn't let me help him. He was quite rude, actually, shouting at me, asking me to go away. I hope he is alright."

"I hope so too. Now, Son, I am ashamed to admit this, but I am a bit tipsy. Help me to my room please, and you go to rest too. How is your back?"

"It aches, but I'm alright. How's Diego?"

"I think he is fine. But the doctor gave him a sedative before and Felipe left a sign on the door. He has been asleep for a while now, getting some needed rest. We didn't want to tell him about you and Victoria, but in the end he insisted to know and he could not stop fretting about it, like the rest of us."

"I see."

He walked his father to his room and on the way there he saw the sign at Diego's door: " _Do not disturb_." After he left his father safely tucked in bed, he walked to Diego's room and knocked softly on the door. He had no answer, so he walked in carefully and called for him.

"Diego."

The bulge that was resting on that bed, fully covered by the blankets, didn't make a sound, so Esteban walked out of the room again, closing the door carefully. He wanted to tell Diego they had been freed, but he didn't want to wake him up. Someone could tell him the good news in the morning, as soon as he woke up.

Then he headed for his room. In bed, lying on his side, he could not stop thinking about the odd scene that had happened at the jail. Why would Lucía try to frame him like that? Was she already pregnant with someone else's child but she could not marry him? With his vast experience in the matter in Madrid he knew what that meant: the other lover was probably a married man who had no intention to acknowledge or provide for a bastard child, and Lucía was desperate to make herself respectable again. She would only have a short period of time to find a suitable husband, so she would do anything to grab one. If that was the case, he felt sorry for her, but he was fuming because she had chosen him as her victim, and he was especially angry because she had done that Shakespearian, dramatic play in front of Victoria, and now she hated him. Yes, he might have been a despicable womanizer in the past, but not now, and it hurt to be treated like that. The way she had said the word _"cerdo"_ resonated in his head. And, he was sure nobody in his family, with his previous history, would believe him tomorrow morning, because they all thought he was a _cerdo,_ specially his own father. But no matter how sorry he could feel for a desperate, pregnant woman, no way he was going to marry her when he had nothing to do with her problems. Not when he wanted to marry Victoria, if that could ever be possible. That thought led him to Zorro, and he wondered how he was doing. He hoped he had reached his destination, or he was about to, and that someone could help him. And this time, because he had actually offered his assistance and Zorro had rejected his help, if the hero eventually died from his injuries he would not feel so guilty about trying to woe his girlfriend. Not at all.

ZZZ

When Toronado pressed on the small piece of wood to open the secret door at the cave, Zorro sighed deeply. He had made it to the cave, finally, and now he could rest in bed until the morning, when the doctor would be back to check on him.

Toronado walked through the narrow, dark corridor that led to the cave then, and stopped by the stable. Zorro hesitated, unsure which way to go: lifting his leg over the saddle pommel, or over Toronado's rump? None of the alternatives looked good for him, because he thought he didn't have the strength to do it, and he didn't want to stretch his aching wound while doing it. Reluctant to move, he leaned forward one more time, hissing in pain, resting with his hands on the pommel. As if he knew what his rider's dilemma was, Toronado dropped to his knees while Zorro held onto the pommel, and then lowered his hind quarters as a camel would do. From that position, Zorro let go of the saddle and dropped to one side like a dead weight, not bothering with lifting his leg either way.

"Attaboy, Toronado," Zorro said, sprawled on his back on the floor, catching his breath while he tapped the horse on his side. "What would I do without you?" _And Felipe. I hope he arrives soon_.

On his back, Diego dragged his body a small distance away from the horse so the black stallion could stand up again without stomping on him accidentally. He took the mask and the hat off and then he gave up on life, lying there semiconscious while waiting for Felipe to help him up.

Felipe didn't take long. He helped Diego to some bark infusion, and then helped him to remove Zorro's clothes. After he took the sash, and then his shirt, Felipe also removed the dressing to check on Diego's wound. His loud gasp made Diego rise a bit on his elbow to have a look.

"What?" Diego said, looking down to his abdomen. " _La madre que_ …! How did _that_ happen?"

He dropped down to the floor then, hitting it with the back of his head, but he didn't care in his desperation. No wonder the wound was so painful now. The doctor had warned him the pure clove oil, although effective to numb the pain for a while, could burn the skin, but he could never imagine it would look like that, not in a million years. He placed a hand over his eyes then, too fed up to carry on living.

" _Joder. Joder. Joder… Coño!_ " he muttered to himself.

Felipe shook his head. He didn't like hearing his mentor using bad words, but he understood perfectly well the frustration he might have felt right then to use them. The skin around the wound look burnt as if someone had applied a live flame to it, and it blended with the blackness of the bruise underneath. It was obvious that wound was going to take a long time to heal now.

Felipe went to collect a bowl with water and some cloths to clean the wound, and a jar of honey to spread it all over the sore area. When he came back Diego was shaking, crying with his eyes still covered by his hand. Felipe took that hand gently and moved it to Diego's side so he could see his signs.

 _"Please, don't do that. Everything is going to be alright. That will heal, don't worry."_

"I know," Diego said, wiping off his tears, letting out a long, tired sigh. "It's not that. It's… It's just… Why everything has to be so complicated? Why not a single thing can ever be easy for me?"

 _"You saved Victoria and Esteban today. You are a hero. And the hero's path is never easy, is it? You told me that when we read the Odyssey."_

"The _Odyssey_ … Yes, this feels like an odyssey already, doesn't it?" Diego said with a sad half-smile. "I'm sorry. I just need a moment to collect myself. Bear with me."

While he did that, Felipe cleaned the wound and applied the honey. He then removed Zorro's boots and trousers, and helped him to sit up to redress the wound. Diego let him do that totally absent-minded, not bothered with the process.

 _"I'll get your night gown now, so you don't need to change your clothes twice."_

"Thank you, Felipe. You always think ahead. I like that."

 _"I learned from the master,"_ Felipe said with a wink.

Twenty minutes later, Diego was finally resting in bed, totally spent with exhaustion. Felipe had removed the large blanket they had left rolled inside his bed to pretend he had been asleep since the late evening, but he left the sign still on the door.

 _"It's late already. The doctor will be here soon. Should I stay with you until he arrives?"_

"No, there is no need for that. I'll be alright. You go to bed and rest. You must be also tired; it's been a long day."

Felipe yawned then, nodding, and left Diego alone in his bedroom.

Before he fell asleep, Diego imagined Victoria's face smiling gratefully at him, as she had done two nights ago when they had that intimate moment in her bedroom. For her, everything was worthy, even an odyssey.

ZZZZZ


	29. Chapter 29 - Like a crowded cabin

**Chapter 29 – Like a crowded cabin**

In the morning, the alcalde regretted to have followed Zorro's instructions. He could bang his head against the wall for missing that chance to finally capture him. He reckoned he was a coward at heart, because having that black ghost coming in the middle of the night into his room like that, angry as hell, had left him too shaken to think straight. He had ordered Mendoza to release the prisoners when he should have ordered him to alert the whole garrison and hunt for Zorro because he said he would stick around. That masked bandit had issued too many warnings already, so Ramón reasoned that, if Zorro didn't take his life straight away last night after what he had done to Victoria, it meant he had no intention whatsoever to go that far. Ramón knew he should have called Zorro's bluff the night before and chase him, but he didn't have the balls, and now it was too late for that. He pondered if he should arrest Victoria and Esteban again, but that would be too embarrassing and too low, even for him.

When he had a look at the deep "Z" still oozing on his chest, the embarrassment and the hatred boiled inside him and he started brewing a new way of revenge. Then, when he tried to use his right arm but he couldn't because it was aching inside the sling, he cursed the young De la Vega, regretting even more his lack of courage to confront Zorro, because otherwise that insolent man could be on his way to the gallows right then. And on top of that, the embarrassing lashes on his rear end felt quite sore while sitting up in bed like that.

"MENDOZAAAAA!"

ZZZ

Doctor Hernández was about to set out to go to the hacienda De la Vega when Mendoza required his assistance. Reluctantly, he followed the Sergeant to the alcalde's quarters, wondering what the problem was and if it could have anything to do with Zorro. As he didn't hear from him last night, neither he saw the soldiers chasing him, he assumed his visit to the alcalde had been a success, especially when he saw Esteban and Victoria coming out of jail after midnight. He had waited for a while in case any of them would pay him a visit to care for their wounds, but as they didn't, he had gone to bed and he had no idea what had happened exactly.

He had seen Ramón the day before to treat his arm, and luckily for him, the bone wasn't fractured. The alcalde only had a dislocated elbow, so he had repositioned the bones and had left instructions to keep the arm resting in the sling for a few days while the joint was swollen. He would have been more inclined to refuse treating him, but unfortunately he had to abide by the Hippocratic Oath. Although this time, to reposition the bones, he was exempt of the maxima " _do not harm_ " because no matter how careful and gentle he would like to be, reducing a luxation of the elbow was always a painful procedure. So, he thanked God because at least he could inflict some pain while performing his duty as a physician, secretly enjoying the way the alcalde screamed like a pig in the slaughtering _matacía_ when he manoeuvred the bones back in place.

"How's that arm, Alcalde? Keeping it in the sling all the time as I told you?"

"Yes, yes. But I have another little problem now that I would like you to have a look."

"All right. What seems to be the problem?"

"This," the alcalde said, uncovering his chest. The doctor tried to maintain a neutral, professional expression on his face, because laughing out loud wasn't the best thing to do at that time.

"I see. I assumed Zorro paid you a visit last night then."

"Yes, he did, the brazen son of a bitch! He branded me for life!"

"I think you did something similar to Victoria, didn't you? Let alone what you did to Don Esteban."

The alcalde growled but didn't reply to that. The doctor examined the wound closely, and advised to have a few stitches in the final segment of the Z, which was a bit deeper, and leave the rest to heal on its own. While he carried on with that task, Ramón argued with Mendoza.

"Are you sure Zorro's wound looked serious, you dimwit? Because he didn't look particularly sick last night!" Ramón cried.

"Yes, it looked serious, mi alcalde. It was bleeding quite badly at the front, and he looked very much in pain. I really don't know how he managed to ride with it, let alone jumping from the roof."

"Then it must have been a miracle he was fully recovered the next day! And I don't believe in miracles!" Ramón cried. "Ouch! Be careful there!"

"Sorry. Hold on," the doctor said while he pulled from the silk thread, not missing a word of their interesting exchange. Doctor Hernández was glad to hear Zorro had looked so well. The coca leaves must had done the trick then to keep him alert and give him a boost, and the clove oil had worked nicely to numb the pain for him to function normally.

"I should have called his bluff last night. Maldita sea!" the alcalde mumbled through her teeth. "Mendoza, we'll have a look at that list again. We must be missing something."

"We already went through all that before, mi alcalde, twice, and we couldn't think on anybody missing. And you checked all those men already and they didn't have a gunshot wound in the abdomen."

"I didn't check Don Diego's."

"Don Diego is seriously ill," Doctor Hernandez said. "I was on my way to see him this morning when the Sergeant called me. How can he be the same person if you said Zorro was fine last night? Let alone his lack of fighting skills. That's ridiculous. I just can't picture Don Diego as Zorro at all."

"Neither do I," Mendoza said.

"Me neither, because that idea is simply ludicrous, but unless I check his abdomen with my own eyes, I am going to have that nagging feeling of " _what if_ " bothering me no end," Ramón said. "Are you done yet, doctor? You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

"Not at all. I'm just doing my job," the doctor said, digging the needle extremely slowly and at an angle on purpose on the last stitch, pulling harder than before from the thread. "I am nearly done."

The alcalde whimpered then, letting out a high pitch: "Hurry up!"

"Done. Should I have a look at the lashes in your rear end now?" the doctor said, seemingly helpful and polite, glad he could embarrass him even further.

"No need for that, thank you, doctor. I think those are healing alright."

"In that case, I am going to check on Don Diego now. Good morning."

Doctor Hernández walked quickly to his house to prepare another emetic herbal mix. He feared the alcalde would insist on checking Diego's abdomen for a gunshot wound as soon as he could, and the only way to dissuade him from that idea would be if Diego continued to be sick. He felt really sorry for him, but he could not think on another way to keep the charade going.

When he finished, he poured the green liquid in a bottle, placed it inside his medical bag, and then got out of the door to get on his horse, which was saddled and ready outside. There, he bumped into Angel Carrasco.

"Doctor, thank God you are still here! My wife is having trouble giving birth. Irene the midwife is already there with her, and she said I should get your help as soon as possible. The baby is stuck, and she can't deliver her."

"I was on my way to see a patient."

"My wife can't wait. Nor can the baby. Please!"

"You are right. If Irene can't deliver that baby, there must be something really wrong because she is very experienced. I'll see them first, of course. Let me change the bag."

He came back into the house and swapped some of the contents in his medical bag because on his way to see Diego he didn't have any obstetric tools at hand. He left the bottle with the emetic herbal mix on the table and then he got out again, hanging the medical bag in the saddle, and mounted up quickly.

"Come on, let's go."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro woke up early that morning. He knew his brother had stayed up late in the library, so he went to his room to wake him up. The stench of brandy in his room and the way he was snoring told him Emilio was quit drunk when he went to bed.

 _Maybe is better that you stay here just in case we don't succeed_ , Don Alejandro thought, closing the door behind him. The " _Do not disturb_ " sign still hung at Diego's bedroom, so he didn't try to have a look inside. He ate something quickly for breakfast and then rode to the pueblo to meet with the other citizens organizing the revolt, unaware Esteban was already home.

ZZZ

The angry mob got to the plaza and surrounded the garrison. Don Alejandro banged at the office door, shouting, demanding to see Ramón.

Ramón opened the window and looked through the shutters, with most of his body protected behind them.

"What the hell is this, De la Vega?"

"The citizens of this pueblo are fed up of your ways, Ramón, so we are asking you to peacefully give up your position as Alcalde of Los Angeles, or we will be obliged to take the appropriate measures. And, release the prisoners immediately!"

Everybody in the plaza was taken aback by Ramón's loud guffaw.

"This is hilarious! Don't tell me you just came all the way from your hacienda this morning demanding that I release the prisoners and bragging about removing me from office, when your nephew should be already in your house!"

"What?" Don Alejandro said.

"What is he talking about Don Alejandro?" one of the dons said.

"People of Los Angeles, I released Don Esteban and señorita Escalante last night because of the goodness of my heart, and because it's not fair to use them as pawns to caught Zorro. I had no intention to hang them, really, so I set them free already," the alcalde said, acting magnanimous.

"Did you check if your nephew was at home before you came, Don Alejandro?" Don Luis asked.

The old don blushed then, embarrassed. Actually, he hadn't checked Esteban's bedroom at all. For all he knew, he could be peacefully asleep in there because he had set out so early to meet with the other conspirators he didn't see anybody awake at the hacienda to tell him anything about it.

"No, I didn't."

The crowd let out a loud groan then, and the alcalde's face glowed seeing the humiliation in that old man's face.

"And look, there is your other prisoner!" Ramón said pointing at Victoria, who was at the tavern's door wondering what was going on at the plaza. "So, get out of here before I sent the lancers loose, you bunch of traitors!"

Don Alejandro flinched with the loud bang of the shutter when the alcalde closed his window on his face.

"I can't believe this, Alejandro. You dragged us all the way here for nothing. Come one, people, let's go back to our lives. There would be no revolt today, as we don't have a good motive for it anymore," Don Luis said, joining the dispersing, upset crowd. Soon, Don Alejandro was left at the plaza on his own, so he headed to the tavern to check on Victoria to find out what had happened.

Mendoza also entered the tavern shortly after. Sepúlveda had told him about Lucía, and thanks to the Sergeant's legendary gossiping skills, everybody in Los Angeles would know pretty soon that Esteban had refused to marry Don José's daughter even if she could be already pregnant with his child and in disgrace.

When the rumour reached Don Alejandro, he went ballistic. Not only his nephew had made him look like a fool returning home from jail without telling him; now he also wanted to bring dishonour to the De la Vega's name.

ZZZ

A baby's first cry was always a rewarding and satisfying noise, especially when there had been complications at birth. Irene was an experienced midwife who attended most of the deliveries in Los Angeles, but this time she had not been able to turn a malpositioned baby. Doctor Hernández had finally managed to do that after a long time manoeuvring internally and externally, and the baby was born surprisingly easily afterwards, looking healthy, strong and wriggly and with quite loud lungs.

"He is a boy!" he announced. After cutting the umbilical cord, he gave a quick exam to mother and baby, and as everything seemed to be fine then, he left everything in Irene's capable hands.

"I was on my way to see Don Diego de la Vega when you called me, señor Carrasco. I'll be there for a while if you need me later, but everything seems fine now. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor. Thank you very much for your help. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. You pay the midwife. She would have been fine to deliver your daughter if she wasn't lying across the uterus."

"Thank you very much Doctor Hernández. That's very kind of you."

"Take care. If I can, I'll come back later at the end of my rounds to check on them both."

He rode back to his house then to change his blood-stained shirt and got the bottle of the emetic, placing it back in his bag. Coming out of the pueblo he saw Victoria on the road going in the same direction.

"Good morning, señorita. How are you? Do you need my assistance for your… ah… injury?"

"Good morning, Doctor. I would like you to have a look at my back later on if possible, yes, thank you, but now I am on my way to see Don Diego. I've been told he is very ill."

"Yes, he is. I am heading for the hacienda myself to see him as well."

"In that case, can we ride together?"

"Yes, of course." _So much for a quick, fast ride then_ , the doctor thought, worried that with all that delay, the alcalde could have paid Diego a visit already.

ZZZ

Diego could not wait for the doctor to arrive so he could prepare one of the two: more of that mix with the coca leaves to make him feel instantly better and awake, or a powerful sedative so he could fall asleep again. He had drifted to sleep initially due to pure exhaustion, but after a couple of hours he woke up and he had been unable to go back to sleep. The burn over the gunshot wound was too sore, aching too much to allow him to relax. At least he had learned a valuable lesson: never again would he use pure clove oil on his skin. On top of the pain, he had a bit of a fever and he felt quite weak again, and he absolutely hated that feeling of helplessness.

When someone knocked on his door he thought it would be the doctor, but it was Felipe.

 _"How are you?"_ he signed.

"Sore, and I can't sleep. This burn hurts too much. Where is the doctor? I thought he could give me a sedative or something. He's late."

 _"Maybe he had to go to see someone else this morning,"_ Felipe signed. _"I'll bring you something to eat and some bark infusion instead, unless you want some laudanum."_

"Thank you, Felipe; the bark infusion will be great. No laudanum. How's Esteban?"

 _"I don't know. I haven't seen him."_

Right then, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Diego said. Esteban walked in with a big smile on his face. "Esteban! Talking about the devil! I was just asking Felipe about you. You are free! The alcalde is not going to send you to the gallows then?" Diego said, pretending to be glad and surprised by the good news.

"No, he is not, the coward. Zorro made him reconsider last night," Esteban said, shaking his cousin's hand enthusiastically. "I'm sorry I caused you so much worry. Victoria is alright too. And, how are you? Feeling better?"

 _Not after this effusive hand shake_ , Diego thought, resenting his wound with the movement.

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you. I'm waiting for the doctor to give me another dose of that medicine."

"The anti-sickness vile stuff you gave me?"

"Yes, or something similar," Diego lied.

Right then, Don Alejandro stormed into the room like a raging bull, looking for Esteban, ignoring Diego and Felipe.

"Here you are!" he shouted. "How dared you do what you did?"

"And good morning to you too, uncle. I see you were really worried about me," Esteban said, nervous, afraid the news about Lucía had already reached him.

"I was! Extremely! So much I went early this morning to the pueblo to ultimate the details and the organization of our little revolt to get you out of jail and overthrown the alcalde! You cannot imagine the humiliation I felt when I found out you had been already released but you hadn't bothered to tell me anything about it!"

"I am so sorry, uncle Alejandro. It was late when I arrived last night and I didn't want to wake you up. But I saw my father. Didn't he tell you anything this morning?"

"No! I didn't wake him up because it looked like he had one drink too many last night, and I wanted to spare him the pain to see his son hanging at the gallows if our revolt didn't succeed!"

"What can I say? I am sorry."

"And you'll be sorrier in a moment!" Don Alejandro carried on shouting, getting closer to him to lay an accusatory finger on his chest, pushing him back. "What kind of a man you are to have sex with a decent woman before marriage and then refuse to marry her? Lucía is not one of your whores!"

"I didn't touch that woman."

"I saw you kissing her in the garden! And that wasn't an innocent, light kiss! And you proposed to her, for crying out loud! So, by God, you are going to marry her!"

"You don't know anything about this, Uncle! She framed me! And she did it in front of Victoria and Corporal Sepúlveda to have witnesses."

"You are a De la Vega, and you are not going to smear the honour of this family!"

"I don't care about that!"

Don Alejandro slapped Esteban hard then, making him stumble. With a bleeding lip, the young man had the first instinct to retaliate, lifting his fist high to smash his uncle with it, but then he lowered it down slowly to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. Diego and Felipe looked at the scene unfolding with their jaws dropped, totally astounded.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. Hit me as much as you want, but I won't change my mind."

"We'll see about that!"

"Calm down, please," Diego said. "I am sure there is no need for this. You can talk about this without losing your tempers, can't you?"

At that point, someone else knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," Diego said, expecting Doctor Hernández this time. He was surprised when Victoria got inside instead, followed by the doctor. For his expression while hinting at her behind her back, Diego could just make out the doctor had been unable to avoid her. He also looked vexed and uncomfortable with the amount of people already in the room.

"Good morning, Diego," Victoria said. "How are you? Are you feeling better this morning? I got the news you have been sick."

"Buenos días, Victoria. Thank you for coming," Diego said, still shocked by the previous scene, and totally unprepared for that visit, not knowing what to say, or how to ask her about her injury. He tried to see the lash at her back, but he couldn't. At least he was glad she looked fine at the front. "I'm feeling a bit better, but only a little."

"I got your medicine, Diego. You should take it as soon as possible," the doctor said then. Diego took the bottle he was offering, hoping it would be a mix of the coca leaves. When he got it close to his nose, he recognized the smell immediately.

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?"

"Yes, that's what you need. Drink it."

Diego hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was to be sick again, even less in front of Victoria. But the doctor looked abnormally nervous and insistent, so surely he had a good reason for giving him that. He looked as if he wanted to tell him something but he couldn't because of Victoria and all the others. It was a shame the doctor didn't know sign language or at least he could tell Felipe, but his body language said it clearly: it was important, and he had to drink it. Diego could only hope this mix was not as strong as the previous one.

"Thank you," he said after he had drunk it all, returning the bottle to the doctor. "I have to say it: I don't feel very well this morning. I have a bit of a fever and my stomach is grumbling again," he said to prepare the audience for what would come later.

That morning, everybody seemed to be gravitating to Diego's room, and the alcalde was no exception. When María announced the Alcalde's intention to see Diego, the doctor panicked, because he still hadn't had the chance to warn Diego and prepare a plan of action. Diego realized the doctor had an important message, but he couldn't deliver it, so he braced himself for the worse, already waiting for the effects of the emetic drink.

ZZZZZ

 **AN - I have no idea how many people would actually fit into Diego's room, but at the end of this scene it sure felt like the Marx's brothers crowded cabin! (hence this chapter's title, LOL)**


	30. Chapter 30 - Another close call

**Chapter 30 – Another close call**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Don Alejandro said when Ramón and Mendoza walked into the already crowded room.

"Easy, De la Vega," the alcalde warned pointing his left index finger at him. "What's this? Another _petite comité_ for your pathetic, pitiful revolt?"

"My uncle asked you a question. What are you doing here?" Esteban said, stepping in front of Don Alejandro to antagonize the alcalde one more time.

"You? Again? Haven't you got enough yet? Please don't try my patience one more time, young man, because I have run out of it already!"

"Please, tell us what you want and then you can go, because I don't feel very well for this," Diego said.

"It's really simple. The other day I didn't get to do what I was meant to do."

 _Oh, no. There we go again_ , Diego thought in dismay, understanding now the doctor probably knew the alcalde was on his way to check his abdomen. He had got away with a narrow escape the last time thanks to the sickness, but now he would need to think fast if he was going to achieve that feat again.

"Mendoza, tell them why I am here," Ramón said.

"The alcalde needs to see with his own eyes that you haven't got a gunshot wound in your abdomen, Don Diego," Mendoza said like a good pupil saying his lesson at school.

"Don't be so ridiculous again! We went through all this already! My son can't be Zorro," Don Alejandro said.

"I am waiting," the alcalde said, ignoring the old don, looking at Diego. Feeling all the eyes on him, he suddenly knew what he had to do.

"No," Diego said, shaking his head.

"Come on, take off your gown and let me see your abdomen, De la Vega. Don't be stupid."

"No. I'm not doing that," Diego said, stubborn.

"De la Vega, why are you making this so difficult on yourself? I am not going to leave until I see it. The more your refuse, the more I want to see it, so please, remove your gown," the alcalde insisted.

"No. I can't do that."

"Why?"

"One of the reasons is simple: I can't uncover like that it in front of a lady. And the second reason is… I can't do it."

"Don't worry about me, Don Diego. I can look another way, or if you prefer, I'll wait outside," Victoria said.

"No, please, stay. Don't go," Diego said, calling her to his side.

"De la Vega, do we have to go through the whole pointing a sword at your throat again? Because I can do that with my left hand, no problem," Ramón said, losing his patience.

Diego kept looking at the doctor, looking very upset, and then he refused again, shaking his head like a madman.

"I can't!"

 _Why is he stalling like this? Does he want me to do something? But what can I do? What can I do?_ The doctor thought, also looking agitated. Fortunately, the alcalde caught the look exchange between them.

"Why are you looking at the doctor?" Ramón said, getting a pistol from his belt instead of his sword, holding it in his left hand. He cocked the gun then and aimed at Diego's head with it. "Is it because he treated your gunshot wound? Is that why… _Zorro_?"

"Hold on! This is getting totally out of hand! Get that gun away from my son!" Don Alejandro cried, fearing the alcalde would press the trigger accidentally. "This is totally inacceptable, Alcalde, harassing my son like this. Please, Diego, show him your abdomen and I will kick his sorry arse out of this house! Please, do it!"

"I can't!" Diego cried, fretting like a cornered wild animal about to be killed, making everybody puzzled by his odd behaviour.

"Show me your abdomen NOW!"

With shaky hands, Diego gave in and pushed the bed covers away from him to lift the gown, even if that meant displaying his underwear, because he didn't want to display his muscular torso if he took the whole gown off, leaving his groin and his legs covered by the blankets. Victoria forgot she was supposed to look away for decorum, puzzled and anxious as she was by the whole situation and the chance she could finally find out Zorro's identity.

"Why do you have a dressing in there?" Don Alejandro said when Diego uncovered his abdomen. "You… You are not… You are not really…? Are you? Oh my God!"

"I am not Zorro, Father, but I don't want to remove the dressing!" Diego said, still shaking his head, with his face only a few inches from the alcalde's gun. Everybody in the room was on edge, and they could not take their eyes from Diego's middle section.

"Mendoza! Take it off!" Ramón said, still aiming at Diego's face.

"I'm sorry, Don Diego, but I have to do this," the sergeant said, pulling from the bandage. When he uncovered the wound, everybody gasped.

"Diego, for goodness sake, what the hell is that? How did you get that?" Don Alejandro said. Diego looked down, and he was glad to see the wound looked even worse than the night before, if that was at all possible.

"I'm sorry, doctor. I didn't want them to see this! I really didn't, because you are an excellent physician and I know this should not have happened. Alcalde, I didn't want to blame him, and that's why I didn't want to remove my gown, but now, you all know. I hope this doesn't affect your reputation, Doctor," Diego said, apologetic, while feeling more and more dizzy one more time. _Please, follow my cue, invent an excuse for this!_ Diego wished closing his eyes for a moment to control the nausea he felt all of a sudden.

"What happened there? That doesn't look like a gunshot wound. That's a right mess!" the alcalde said.

The doctor stood there with his mouth open, totally at a lost. Sure Diego didn't mean he should mention the clove oil in a gunshot wound, did he? No, sure not. Then, suddenly he got it: he had to take the blame for negligence.

"I'm so sorry, Don Alejandro. Diego is right, that should not have happened. I'll never forget myself for this!" he said, talking too fast, like anxious for forgiveness.

"What did you do?" Don Alejandro asked, with his legendary bad temper rising quickly. "What did you do to my son?!"

"It was an accident, I swear! I had a bottle of… ah… hydrochloric acid, that I had the intention to use to prepare a poultice to apply over his stomach to help with the cramps, but only in a small quantity, of course. I only needed one tiny drop for the mix, but unfortunately I made a mistake. While preparing his skin, I took that bottle instead of the Witch Hazel oil and poured the contents directly into Diego's abdomen. I am so embarrassed about this, but your son didn't want to tell you what happened to protect my reputation. He has been suffering in silence with that nasty burn since yesterday. Maybe I am getting too old to be a physician and I should retire before I kill someone!"

Diego was really impressed with the doctor's improvisation, but after all, he was a very clever man.

"No, that's not true. You are an excellent doctor, and we need you in our pueblo!" Victoria said, also very impressed with the idea wimpy Diego had not complained about that wound at all to keep it secret. "That was clearly an accident that could happen to anybody. Nothing to be ashamed of!"

The alcalde lowered his gun and inspected the wound closely then. He couldn't see an entry point in it, nothing like a gunshot wound. Suddenly, before he could think about the probable exit wound at the back, Diego vomited on him again.

"De la Vega! You did this on purpose!" Ramón cried, stepping back away from him, with his clothes stained again with Diego's sickness, and some smelly, green liquid dripping off his head.

Victoria moved fast then, grabbing the clean bowl that was by the bed on the other side and gave it to Diego.

"Here. Use this."

"How can I do this on purpose, Alcalde?" Diego complained, indignant. "Can you be sick whenever you want?" Diego retched again and threw up one more time in the bowl Victoria had offered him.

"Gosh, you are really sick, Diego!" she said, holding his forehead while he continued to retch non-stop, leaning over the bowl he was holding tightly, close to his chest. She also rubbed his back tenderly while he struggled, like a loving mother would do with her child. Diego took one hand to his side then, glad that at least this time he had the excuse to hold on to his damaged abdominal muscles for relief while it felt as if they could tear apart.

"Doctor, can you do something to stop his sickness, please? Can't you see he is suffering even more now than before thanks to that nasty burn?" Don Alejandro said.

"Yes. But I already gave him some of that herbal remedy that worked so well on Don Esteban, and he has just brought it all back up. I am going to get some more."

As the doctor left the room, the alcalde kept complaining, cleaning the sickness all over his clothes, head and gun with the curtains.

"I'll make you pay for this one day, De la Vega!"

"What are you going to do?" Victoria said sharply. "Flog him as well because he vomited on you? Don't be so pathetic!"

"Señorita, hold your tongue because you have been that close to lose your life, the same as him," he said holding his extended thumb and index finger with a narrow space in between, also nodding to Esteban, "and I can still change my mind!"

"You are not going to do that. Zorro will see that you behave," Victoria said, looking at the alcalde defiantly, with her head held high, proud of her man. "And you will behave, Alcalde, because you are only half the man he is, and you hit innocent people with your whip only because you cannot hit him instead!"

Between bouts of retching Diego looked at her, wishing she would shut her mouth before the alcalde would turn on her like a viper. It was nice to see her so spirited, but that was a lousy time for it.

"Vamos, Alcalde," Mendoza intervened. "You checked Don Diego's abdomen, and now we know why he didn't want to comply, and it has nothing to do with a gunshot wound, so we can go, shall we?"

"Right. I'll find your boyfriend someday and I'll make sure you hang at his side, señorita."

"Proudly!" she snapped back.

"I'll be watching you," the alcalde said, pointing at his eyes and then at Victoria's. "Come on, Mendoza! Let's go!"

ZZZ

"We made it!" Diego said with a half–smile, exhausted, while the doctor and Felipe cleaned all the mess. "What a team! You were superb with your explanation, Doctor."

"Thank you. For a moment I didn't have a clue what you were doing, not at all. Then I saw it, that I had to take the blame for this. And you know, I don't even have a bottle of hydrochloric acid and I don't have a clue what that would do to your skin, but they bought it!" he said, sniggering like a naughty kid.

"I do. And I think you're right: that would leave a nasty burn, but I didn't know the clove oil could do the same. What I also don't know is: what would you need a drop of that in a poultice for?"

"I don't know, and neither does the alcalde!" Doctor Hernández said, laughing heartedly then. "I made that up too."

"I thought this burn was a very bad thing to happen, because it's so sore and it's going to take a long time to heal. Yesterday I was asking God when I could have a break. Now I can see this nasty burn is a blessing because I won't need to hide the pain on my side any more, and they will feel sympathetic with me for trying to protect you." _Especially Victoria, I hope._

"God works in mysterious ways, Diego. And the night is always at its darkest before dawn."

"Well, I am definitely looking forward for brighter times ahead," he said, closing his eyes. He had taken the anti-sickness remedy already, the real one this time, and he was feeling the soothing effects in his stomach. "By the way, could you prepare more of that coca leaves mix? The clove oil was a complete disaster, but the energetic concoction worked really well. That will help me to recover faster, I think."

"Yes, of course. I'll prepare some more for you later if that's going to help you."

ZZZ

"What are they laughing about now?" Don Alejandro said.

"I have no idea," Victoria said. They were waiting outside the room while the doctor treated Diego, anxious to go back in again. "I am very impressed with your son, Don Alejandro. He really wanted to spare the doctor the shame, even if that put a gun to his head. He was very brave."

"Yes, and that is unusual for him. For a moment, I had the fleeting thought that he could actually be Zorro. How embarrassing!"

"I had to confess that for a brief moment, so did I."

"But you are right; he was very brave and unselfish by trying to help the doctor. And that burn looks really sore, and he is still so sick, although he looked better yesterday afternoon. What a dramatic relapse! I hope he gets better soon."

Esteban was looking at Victoria, who was ignoring him completely, hoping at some point they would cross gazes. When they did, he tried to talk to her.

"Victoria."

" _Cerdo,_ " she saluted, averting her eyes quickly.

The term she had used to refer to Esteban and her tone made Don Alejandro look at her for a moment, puzzled. Despite the fact he had got on the way to stop the alcalde and she should be grateful because thanks to him she didn't get more lashes, she looked really angry with him all of a sudden. Then he remembered she was there when Esteban refused to marry Lucía even if he was facing the possible final moments of his life. Any gentleman would have agreed to get married under the circumstances, but Esteban didn't.

"Victoria, can I talk to you for a moment?" Esteban said.

"What for?"

"To apologize for my behaviour and to explain to you how mistaken you are."

"I am not mistaken. You are a _cerdo_ , and there is nothing we should talk about. Stay away from me. Don't you ever talk to me again."

"It will only take five minutes of your precious time," he insisted.

"I wouldn't give you five seconds!"

"You heard Victoria. You stay away from her, and also from me, because if you insist I may hit you again, and this time with a club!" Don Alejandro said, angry. He stood up then and offered his arm to Victoria. "Do you want to come out to the garden with me while we wait for the doctor to finish?"

"Yes, please. The air is a bit thickened in here," she said standing up, taking the old don's arm to go outside.

Esteban watched them go and then sat on the chair Victoria was occupying. With his head between his hands, he wondered what could he do to make her understand the plight he was in: he couldn't marry Lucía to save the honour of the family not only because he had nothing to do with her problems, but because he was in love with Victoria, and as he had said while they were in jail, he didn't want to lose hope until she married someone else, whoever that could be. So, marrying Lucía now was out of the question, but doing so, Victoria would never look at him with respect. What a predicament!

ZZZ

"Victoria, are you enjoying my roses?" Don Alejandro asked when she stopped by the bush to look at them.

"Yes, of course, they are so beautiful. I hope you don't mind Zorro has been stealing them for me."

"I don't mind because the flowers are for you, but I would mind if he was taking them for someone else. What really bothers me is that he never asked permission to do it."

"I guess that's not his style. He is a _go-get_ kind of guy, isn't he?"

"Yes. And a bit too insolent sometimes. Victoria, I want to ask you something. I love you as the daughter I never had, you know that, don't you? I'm very worried about you, and I have been for a long time now. Are you happy with Zorro?"

"Yes, of course. I love him."

"That's not what I asked. I know you love him, but, can he make you happy? Are you happy, Victoria?"

She took a while to answer, and she finally did with a not very convincing: "Yes".

"How can you be happy when you are all the time so worried about his safety, and having to deal with the alcalde's rage? It's not fair. You are an easy target for Ramón every time he gets angry with Zorro. It's not fair, is it?"

"No, it's not. But there is nothing I can do about it. That's why Zorro is so reluctant to tell me who he is, to keep me safe. And why we haven't got married yet."

"I can't see that marriage ever working for you, my child. The alcalde told you that today: if he ever catches Zorro, you will hang with him."

"That's one of his worries as well, yes."

"And do you think it's worth it?"

Again, she took a while to answer that question. "Yes, it is."

"One hundred per cent?"

"What are you trying to get at, Don Alejandro?"

"To put it bluntly, I think you are wasting your life, Victoria, and you should marry someone else. I know you love him, and he also loves you, because he told me that, but if he loves you so much he should give up on you. Before it's too late and you both get killed. That's my honest opinion, and I am telling you this because I appreciate you so much."

"Thank you very much for your advice, Don Alejandro, but, at a risk to sound ungrateful, this is none of your business. Or anyone else's. Only ours. We talked about this, and we are trying to get a solution for the problem. Although, the only solution I can see, would be if the alcalde disappears, one way or another, and Zorro can hang his sword when we get a fair leader in Los Angeles. If you really want to help us, organize that revolt and get rid of Ramón. That could be the only way."

"I am working on it, my child. I am working on it," Don Alejandro said, taping her hand lovingly. "There, have one," he said then, cutting the best rose in that bush for her. "Zorro cannot be the only one having the pleasure to impress you with them."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro. That's so beautiful," she said, smelling the flower.

"Should we go back? The doctor should have finished by now, I think."

Victoria let the old man guide her back in, wondering when it would be the next time she could see Zorro, hopefully bringing another rose for her collection.

ZZZZZ


	31. Chapter 31 - Isolated

**Chapter 31 – Isolated**

"Esteban, are you alright?" Diego said when the doctor got out and his cousin was allowed back in. He was dragging his feet and the big smile had been erased from his face.

"No, not really. Your father hates me, Victoria hates me, and just wait until my father finds out… I'm going to need a helmet," he said with a bitter smile. "Do you also hate me, Diego?"

"No. I don't hate you. But I don't understand why you got involved with Lucía when you had no intention to marry her."

"I didn't! That's the thing. I know it's hard to believe with my reputation, but I have changed, Diego. I am in love with Victoria now, and I haven't touched a woman since I arrived in California. And even before that, because that ship wasn't exactly teeming with willing Spanish belles."

"My father saw you kissing her."

"She jumped in my arms, Diego. Of course I kissed her. She is too beautiful to reject a simple kiss. But I was about to when your father caught us. Honest."

"It's hard to believe she would do that, because Lucía is a nice girl," Diego said. Although, he had to admit she had been too keen to see Esteban while he seemed quite reluctant to be with her, avoiding her if he could, the same as he had done with all the other women throwing themselves at him during the past few weeks, which, admittedly, wasn't his style at all.

"Yes, that's the impression she gives, I guess: nice, innocent girl. But, I have to confess: I made another mistake."

"What did you do?"

"While we were in jail, I kissed Victoria."

"Did you?" Diego said, sitting up a bit straighter, instantly more alert. _I knew something like that could happen! Damn it!_

"She was crying, frightened because she didn't want to die, and I held her in my arms to give her some comfort. When she calmed down we were so close I couldn't help myself but kissing her."

"Did she respond to that kiss?" Diego asked then, with his heart accelerating.

"She did, initially, a little, but then she asked me to stop because she is in love with Zorro. A lucky bastard he is, I'm telling you."

Diego closed his eyes for a moment, greatly relieved.

"I think you should leave her alone. Forget about her because she is taken."

"She showed me the note Zorro sent her. That's what she said, that she belongs to him. But, until the day she gets married, I won't give up hope."

"Well, you should, _idiota_." _Especially because I don't know when we will get married. It could be a very long time._

"That's what she said too. And this is one of the reasons why I can't marry Lucía to save the De la Vega's name, as your father said, because I don't want to give up on Victoria." He made a little pause then, and changed the subject. "Now, forget about them for a moment, and let's talk about you. I am very impressed how you risked getting shot in your head to protect the doctor. What were you thinking? Because that Ramón is crazy. For a moment, I thought he could pull the trigger and then blame that on another _accident_."

"You can't be the only stupid but brave De la Vega antagonizing him, can you, _idiota_?" Diego said, laughing. "Now, seriously: thank you for taking care of Victoria. You risked your life again and you stopped the alcalde, and I am so grateful because she could have got many more lashes otherwise."

"I did that with pleasure, although she doesn't appreciate what I did anymore. And the real hero was Zorro, who got us out if jail, not me. Now, Felipe, talking about lashes: would you mind to have a look at my wounds? Victoria didn't re-dress them yesterday, and I am quite sore. I think they got stuck to the shirt again."

Felipe nodded and then suggested to go to Esteban's room.

When they got to the door, they bumped into Victoria and Don Alejandro.

" _Buenos días, señorita_. I'll see you later," Esteban saluted, tilting his head.

She ignored him and got into Diego's room, going straight to him to take his hand in hers. When Esteban saw that he shook his head. _Great_.

"Uncle," he saluted then, but the old don also ignored him, so he went to his room with a sombre face only to endure another session of excruciating pain to treat his wounds.

ZZZ

Diego greatly enjoyed that intimate moment with Victoria. His father had evidently left them alone when he saw her getting close to his son, and he had closed the door behind her instead of coming in, to give them some privacy.

"Diego, how are you? Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you. The doctor gave me another antiemetic. This time it seems to be working its magic, and my stomach has settled. Thank you for helping me before. I know it wasn't a pleasant thing to do, holding that bowl for me. You were very kind, _gracias._ "

"There is nothing to thank me for. You would have done the same for me. If I recall correctly, it was you who stayed with me all night when I got shot."

"Yes, I did that because I was so worried about you then." _And now I know first-hand how painful that must have been for you._

"I am very impressed how you handled this situation, trying to protect the doctor's reputation while the alcalde aimed a gun at you. I have never seen that side of you before, and I like it."

"Do you? Well, thank you. But I had to do that. The doctor was devastated when he swapped the bottles because the damage was already done on my skin and he couldn't prevent the nasty burn developing, no matter what he tried. He was talking about giving up the medical profession, retiring before his time, and I couldn't allow that to happen, so I kept his mistake a secret."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, yes."

Victoria tilted her head then, thinking. That was exactly what Esteban had said about the obviously painful gashes on his back. And that burn in Diego's abdomen looked really sore. Funny how the two cousins seemed so casual about letting her know they were in pain, playing it down. Although, that was new for Diego, who would always go to bed at the first hint of a headache.

"Since when have you become so brave?"

"Since now, so it seems."

"Why now and not before?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is time to get into the competition."

"What competition?"

"Ahhh… for bravery?"

"Bravery? You?" she said, laughing spontaneously, although she soon regretted it. "Sorry. Competition from who? Zorro?"

"No, not him, because in your eyes nobody can compete with Zorro."

"Who then? Your cousin? Because I can assure you I had no interest in him whatsoever."

"Good. I'll let him know."

"I already did that myself. That _cerdo_. How could he seduce that woman before they were married?"

 _What about Zorro then? Is he a cerdo as well?_ _Because he also messed with you before marriage,_ he thought.

"Did something happen when you were in jail with him?"

"Diego! How could you think such a thing! Of course not!"

Diego enjoyed how offended she looked, but obviously, she wasn't going to confess she had kissed Esteban, if only to avoid the embarrassment of telling him such thing.

"I have to go back to the tavern now, Diego. I am glad you are feeling a bit better, and I really hope it lasts. Do you want me to treat Apollo for you?"

"Felipe will take care of him. But if you don't mind to feed him today, that would be great, thank you."

"I hope you get well soon to see you at the stables again. I enjoy talking to you there."

"Me too. Always a pleasure."

"Take care now," she said, kissing his cheek gently. "Good-bye."

" _Hasta luego_ , Victoria. Thanks for coming."

He watched her go with a bittersweet feeling. She had showed signs of interest in him, Diego, while still declaring she was in love with Zorro. But, one more time, if he ever got the chance to unmask for her, she would get mad remembering that conversation: _"In your eyes, nobody can compete with Zorro."_ Ouch.

ZZZ

Esteban was right. All of a sudden, everybody despised him. His father had gone mad about what happened with Lucía, and he had threatened to disinherit him if he didn't marry her, but Esteban didn't care about the money. To everyone's eyes, Esteban was being stubborn, irrational, and stupid because Lucía was gorgeous, nice, and her father had a lot of money, so she was a very good catch, a total keeper. And he had a responsibility towards her.

At the pueblo, over the next few days everybody gave him the silent treatment. He could go into the tavern, sat down at a table, and people in the adjacent ones would move to other tables, any table, as long as they would put some distance with him, as if he was a leper showing open sores. And going to the tavern was pointless, anyway, because nobody would serve him a drink. Still, he went through that humiliation a couple of times so he could see Victoria, even if all he could see staring back at him from the counter was an angry face full of resentment.

ZZZ

Victoria hated Esteban. She had never felt such a strong animosity for anyone in her entire life, other than for the alcalde, and she was surprised by it. While she was in jail with him, if only briefly, she had once again contemplated the possibility of marrying him and settling down with a real man, not one hiding behind a mask. Even after he had tried to kiss her, she still had enjoyed his company, feeling sorry for him and impressed with the humble way he had tried to provide her with some comfort despite his own pain. But, when Lucía said they were going to get married and she could be pregnant already with his child, she had never felt so betrayed, ever. So, now, every time she saw him, her blood boiled in her veins. She not only despised him because he had refused to marry Lucía, but also because she had made her believe some kind of a future with him would be possible. How could she have contemplated the possibility of leaving Zorro to marry someone like him? She felt utterly stupid, and she didn't like it. At all.

On the other hand, over the last few days she had been closer to Diego, more than ever before. She had visited him several times at the hacienda while he recovered, and she had been taking care of Apollo for him, eagerly awaiting the day he would resume the daily visits to the tavern to tend for him. Anytime she was with Diego now, a little voice kept popping into her mind after the conversation with Don Alejandro. Should she reconsider her wows to Zorro? Especially after that narrow escape from the gallows, and the alcalde's promise to hang her alongside Zorro one day. Would Diego be suitable for marriage? Was Don Alejandro setting the stage for that, first with that conversation at the garden, and now leaving them on their own to talk freely every time she showed up at the hacienda? She had to wonder about that.

ZZZ

At the end of the week, disaster struck in the pueblo. A woman in her late twenties had died at home suffering from a heart attack, leaving two small children behind. Don Luis, her husband, was a mature but still attractive man, a few years older than her, one of Don Alejandro's best friends and his ally to overthrown the alcalde. The whole De la Vega family attended the funeral the next day, occupying the first row with the widower and his closest family; all except Esteban, who stayed behind at the back of the church with an awkward gap of empty space surrounding him, although the church was full and some people could not fit inside the building. His isolation was complete, and he had to wonder if anybody would have attended his funeral if he had died of a heart attack instead of that unfortunate woman. Probably only Diego and Felipe would have, and that was a very sad thought. Neither his father nor his uncle would talk to him at all now, or even acknowledge he was in the same room as them. Surprisingly, the only person who talked to him that morning after the funeral was Lucía.

"Hello, Esteban. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?" he said dryly.

"I have been better. Listen, my father would like you to come to our hacienda this evening to talk about the situation and try to find a suitable solution for everybody involved."

"I have no idea what solution could that be, other than the obvious, which is not going to happen."

"Please. At least come. We need to talk. This is ridiculous. I have seen how nobody wants to talk to you now, or even be near you. I am sure you don't want that to continue."

"No, I don't. But neither I want to get married under false pretences."

"Please, tell me that you'll come. Eight o'clock?"

"All right. I'll go."

"Thank you. I'll see you later then."

ZZZ

Diego was glad Victoria seemed so angry with Esteban, but he also felt sorry for him. If he had been framed, as he claimed, it wasn't fair that everybody gave him the silent treatment when he stood his ground, but he was also being stubborn. He wished he could reconsider and marry Lucía, because that would take away the uncomfortable competition with Zorro, and now all of a sudden, even with himself. He was chuffed because, as a collateral of his cunning way to distract the alcalde, she now thought he had some "bravery" in him. But now he was very worried about the alcalde's words, his worst nightmare: if he ever apprehended Zorro, he would hang Victoria with him. And Ramón would do that then, without a doubt, because with Zorro in jail he could not be an outside threat to keep the alcalde's evil instincts under control.

Diego had to reconsider one more time if keeping the romance going was fair on Victoria, but he could not wait to feel better and travel to the tavern to see her. During the last few days he had been taking the coca leaves and he had got used to the invigorating effects they provided, and he thought the use of that drug was a wonderful discovery. After the funeral, he decided he could get another shot of that mix and go to see her that night to talk things over again.

ZZZ

For a few days Lucía had waited patiently, hoping the social pressure would make Esteban reconsider and ask her to marry him. She didn't want to have an abortion, and time was running out for her because she would start to show soon. She needed a husband immediately, and she had chosen Esteban because he was young, handsome and witty, and he belonged to a respectable family, very close to her own. She was very surprised that after the stunt she did in jail he had refused to marry her, because any respectable gentleman would had felt obliged to do so to avoid the scandal. But not Esteban, that selfish bastard in love with that tavern wench. At least the citizens of Los Angeles had taken pity on her and had blamed only Esteban for the unfortunate situation. But now, after admitting in public she could be carrying his child, her reputation was ruined for ever and she would not be able to find another husband. She was stuck with Esteban, and she had to step up her plan to get him.

She was lost in those thoughts that evening when the doorbell rang. Lucía opened the door to find Esteban at the entrance.

"Good evening, Esteban."

" _Buenas tardes_ , Lucía. I came to see your father, as we agreed."

"Oh, yes. He has apologized because he had to go out for a moment to check on a mare, but he'll be back soon. If you don't mind, we can wait for him in the lounge."

"No tricks this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, after what have you done to me, I don't trust you, all right?"

"I still don't know what you mean, but all I want to do is to sit down with you at the lounge, and have a chat while my father arrives. I don't think that should be too scary for you."

"No. It shouldn't be."

He followed her inside the house, and sat down at the armchair she showed him.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please."

"What would you like?"

"Wine."

"Any preference? Rioja, Porto, Jerez…?"

"Any would do, thank you."

She served him a glass of rich Porto, so strong he regretted not asking for something milder, and she got a tiny glass of sweet sherry for herself. While sipping on their wine, they looked at each other in silence, waiting for Don José to arrive. He had to admit she looked stunning in that dress, which made him wonder why she was so fixated with him. She could have chosen any man she wanted, but she made the bad choice to mess about with the wrong one, whoever that was, and now she had chosen him as a quick fix to her problem. It was crazy. Why him, when any other loser would have been delighted to fall in that trap?

Then, sulking, he thought about Victoria, how much she hated him and how much she claimed to be in love with Zorro, and he had to wonder if the best choice for him would be accepting that gorgeous woman as his wife and turn a new page in his life. After all, she said he could learn to love her. Maybe she was right, if he could ever forget her trickery.

He yawned then while looking at the pictures hanging on the walls. He left the empty glass on the side table and sunk in the armchair, getting more comfortable while he waited, bored.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – some readers wondered how come I am still posting when I said I wouldn't for a while, but… I wasn't counting on getting a nasty cold this week. (Plenty of time to write while I am drifting from the bed to the sofa and back, procrastinating on life.) Enjoy while it last, because I am quite fed up of the coughing and sneezing.**

 **This chapter was already over 5000 words and nowhere finished, so I had to split it before it got to the most interesting part, so it looks like a "bridge chapter," but still has important bits that had to be told for later.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Darker shades of Zorro

**AN - Yeap. As you can imagine by the chapter's title, I am at it again, addressing the unfinished business. As I have been in bed (sick, unfortunately), it looks like everybody has to be in one now. LOL**

 **M/MA rating for the darker part of this chapter, marked on the text with warnings, so please skip if you are under 16. As before: no "key" filthy words other than "erection", but powerful imaginations don't need them.**

 **Enjoy. And please, review. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 32 – Darker shades of Zorro**

That night Diego drank another whole bowl with the mix of the coca leaves and honey. While recovering from his injury he had been taking that mix to provide him with an instant energy and confidence boost, but unfortunately, despite how well the mix would make him feel initially, within a couple of hours he would invariably revert to a period of tiredness, restlessness and irritability. He was aware he was becoming quite dependant on taking that medication every time he had to get out of the house, but he told himself it was a temporary solution to function normally while he healed, rather than extending the convalescent period and staying home resting for much longer. Within a few days he had already gone through the supply of leaves the doctor had left him with, but he had got more from the local Indians and had kept them in the lab at the cave because he had the intention to find a way to extract the active ingredient from the plants in a powdery form, so boiling the leaves would not be necessary.

While the herbal mix got absorbed into his system he changed his clothes with Zorro's, getting ready to go out. The burn over the gunshot wound still hurt, but not so much as before, and the pain was bearable now to allow him to ride more or less comfortably.

That night he really wanted to see Victoria to talk about their future again. As she had been more interested in Diego recently, he wondered if that would be the right time to try to switch her interest from Zorro to Diego, with or without telling her the secret, breaking the engagement with Zorro for good. The problem was, he couldn't see that working either to get her completely out of danger if he courted her as Diego.

When he arrived at the tavern the last customer was already leaving. While Victoria closed the front door he went to the back to enter the kitchen, where he waited for her.

"Zorro!" she cried when she saw him there, running to his arms. "I am so glad you are here! Are you all right now? Have you recovered from your injury?"

He hugged her then, lifting her in his arms, breathing in her scent until he let her back on her feet.

"I am much better, thank you. I am so sorry I had to disappear for a few days. Did you get my note?"

"Yes, thank you. That little note got me through my time in jail, when I was so worried about you."

"I am sorry I couldn't prevent that awful thing happening to you," he said then, with his hand caressing her damaged back gently, "but it was a lousy time for the alcalde to do that, taking advantage because Mendoza had just shot me. I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Not so much now. But it did sting like hell before."

"I should have killed Ramón when I had the chance!" he said, with his anger rising again.

"No, you can't kill him. That would only make matters worse for you. Please, let's forget about that awful man for a moment. You are here, I am here… let's just pretend for a moment everything is fine," she said, resting her head on his chest, seeking shelter in him, inhaling the familiar male scent she longed to have all over her skin again. He embraced her carefully one more time then, resting his chin on her head.

"We can pretend everything is fine if you wish, but I came here tonight to talk about our future. As much as I want to carry on, I am truly scared for you now. Having you flogged and locked in jail awaiting execution just because of your relationship with me was a wake-up call. I can't carry on putting you in danger like this. We should reconsider and break the engagement before it's too late."

"No!" she cried, shedding some instant tears on his chest. She lifted her head up then, clinging to his neck to kiss him, and the memories of their last night at the tavern came flooding their minds immediately, clouding their good judgement. "I think we should talk about this in my room," she said when she let go of him.

"No. We shouldn't. We can talk here."

"The tavern is empty. I have no guests tonight. Please, don't be afraid; let's go upstairs to talk. Just talk."

" _Afraid_ is not exactly the word, Victoria," he said.

She secured the back door and took the lamp burning in the kitchen. Then, she took his hand and guided him upstairs, blowing all the lights she found along the way, leaving darkness behind them.

"We are adults and we can behave, can we?" she said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes. We are going to talk, nothing else," he said, knowing perfectly well that would be too difficult. Damn difficult.

"Nothing else," she repeated, willing to fool herself.

ZZZ

Lucía had struggled with Esteban. He was much heavier than she thought, but in the end she had managed. Unfortunately, with her efforts her pretty dress had ripped by the seam behind her armpit, but before she could change it she also had to hide Esteban's horse. She put the horse at the end of the stables, with the intention of moving it back at the front later on, and just when she had finished, Don José returned home.

"Lucía, you were wrong. That mare is not due at least for another week."

"Maybe I misunderstood. I thought Paco said tonight. Sorry."

"No. Well, it doesn't matter. I am really looking forward to see that foal. It should be a champion!"

"Yes."

"What happened to your dress? Shame your mother is not here to fix it. She was so good with the needle, God rest her soul."

" _That_ was not my mother," she said, dryly.

Her mother had died when she was ten, and her stepmother only a year ago. She had never accepted her as a mother, and she didn't like it when her father referred to her as such.

"Never mind. I'll take it to the seamstress tomorrow."

"No need, thank you. I'll fix it, don't worry. Should we have dinner now? María prepared _pollo asado_ ; it looks and smells delicious."

"Go on then. I am starving."

When they got to the table Lucía served him his meal.

"Where is María?" Don José asked, missing the servants, because he could not see any around.

"I told her she could retire early today, if you don't mind. And so did Pedro."

"No problem," Don José said, taking a portion of the chicken to his mouth. "Hum. You are right; this looks and smells delicious. And it tastes as delicious as it looks."

Lucía smiled then, tucking in. Everything was happening according to her plan.

ZZZ

Victoria left the lamp on the side table and then sat at the edge of the bed. Zorro sat on a chair in front of her, keeping some distance because he didn't trust himself.

"So, you want to break our engagement."

"No, is not that _"I want to"_. I do wonder if it would be the best thing. Of course I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

"Victoria, what did you feel when you were in jail waiting to be executed the next day? Weren't you afraid? Do you think it is worth it?"

"Yes. I guess it is."

"Well, I don't think so. I was lucky the alcalde is such a coward he backed off when I threatened him. If he had had an ounce of courage he would have sent the lancers out to get me and it would have been game over, because I wasn't in a good enough condition to fight them off. That was a lucky escape. But I can't risk that kind of situation happening again."

"I guess you are right. But, I… I… I don't know what I want. Well, no, I do. I want _you_. That's what I want."

"And I want you, believe me. But, if I can't have you… I should set you free."

She started crying again and then she got her hand under her blouse to get the engagement ring, which she now wore hanging on a gold chain around her neck.

"Is this what you want? Do you want to have this back?"

"Please, don't cry."

"How could I do that? Are you asking me to return this to you to break our engagement and you really expect me not to cry?" She started sobbing then, trying to undo the clasp behind her neck with shaky fingers, struggling with the fastening. He stood up then and sat beside her in bed, embracing her.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria, but I can't see a way out of this."

"Neither do I. But I don't want to let go of you," she said, clinging on to him, crying on his chest again.

"We have to be strong and stop seeing each other."

"I don't think I can!"

"Yes, you can." He carried on caressing her back gently until she calmed down a bit. Then she sat up straight again, with her back to him.

"Help me with the fastener, please."

He took off his leather gloves then and parted her thick hair out of the way. Then he had the first close-up glimpse of her wound. She had a deep, long gash across her back, which was healing already, with a large scab covering it. When he saw it, he got so angry he blamed himself again for allowing that rotten bastard carry on living.

"I am sorry I couldn't prevent this. I am so sorry," he said, kissing her scar. "This will leave a permanent mark. I should have killed that bastard the first chance I had. Now you'll have to live with this scar because of me."

She had shivered when he kissed the scar, and then again when he passed his finger gently over it.

"Kiss it again and maybe it will heal faster," she said then, still crying. He took his hat off, threw it on the floor, and then proceeded to leave a trail of gentle kisses on her back. It was a very bad move that got them both on edge, longing for more.

When he stopped she turned around to face him and they looked at each other for a moment, too hungry of each other to stop there. They rushed to merge their lips then, while fumbling with each other's clothes. Zorro took his cape and weapons and dropped them at the side of the bed, and then he lay on his back on the bed, and Victoria followed him.

When she started to undo his buttons, uncovering his muscular chest to play with his bunch of hairs, he had a panic moment when he thought about the burn on his side. If she managed to see that it would be over, but still, he longed to feel her warm skin over his one last time, and he wanted to remove the shirt. Then, he had an idea.

"Wait a second," he said, pushing her off him so he could stand up. He approached the window and closed the shutters tightly, and then went back to the side of the bed and blew the flame on the lamp. In the pitch black darkness he removed his shirt and the sash, and reaching for Victoria he took off her blouse as well. He laid her on the bed then, careful not to damage her sore back, and then he embraced her, enjoying the feeling of her naked, turgid breasts pressing against his chest. He moaned then, claiming her mouth, and she melted in his arms. After a few seconds getting used to the dark, when he was sure the small amount of moonlight creeping through the joints of the shutters would not be enough to see his face clearly, other than a dark shadow, he took the mask and left it at the side table, beside the lamp.

"Look, this is what you wanted the other night, didn't you?" he said, taking her hand to his head.

She let out a delighted squeak while raking his thick hair with her fingers, then ruffling it, messing it up completely.

"I am thrilled I can touch your hair now," she said in the dark, "but I still want to see your face." Her hands touched every contour of his face then, like a blind person would do, trying to memorize them to create a mental picture of his face, to discover who he was. Unfortunately for her in this case she wasn't a blind person, and she lacked the necessary skills to achieve that. Frustrated because she still didn't have a clue on his identity, she resorted to lift her head to kiss his forehead then, coming down with a trail of kisses to his throat, avoiding his mouth on purpose. She lingered at his neck then, under his jaw, licking and wet-kissing the area, enjoying how his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed, too excited to keep still, with his heart racing, pounding above her chest.

 *****FADE TO BLACK UNLESS YOU ARE OVER 16*****

"Lie down on your back," she said. When he did, she sat in bed by his right side, and her hand travelled from his neck all the way down his chest to his groin. He gasped when her hand stopped there, feeling the bulge under his trousers.

He wriggled then, complaining, willing to put an end to that before it got out of hand.

"Please, don't. Leave that," he said, reaching for her wrist. "We said we were going to talk. We gone too far already."

"Shhh…" she said with her left hand on his lips, while tampering with his trousers with the right. "I still owe you something from the other night. Relax,"

"No, we shouldn't. Please," he complained again weakly still holding her wrist, but she ignored him and continued fumbling with his clothes until she uncovered his erection. "Oh God!" he said then, releasing his soft grip on her, taking his hand to his forehead when he grabbed him. His heart accelerated even more while she explored that area thoroughly, quite curious with his male anatomy, touching every inch, getting familiar with it.

"What should I do now?" she said then, getting very excited by the way he was moaning softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to make you feel as you made me feel the other night."

"All right. I'll show you how."

He grabbed her hand then and took it to his mouth to spit on her palm. Then he guided her back down, gripping his length with her hand under his. He moved his hand then, dragging hers along in his, showing her the way, until he let go and she carried on alone.

"That looks easy."

"Yes, it is. Easy!" he said, with his voice cracking, whining then. "You can also use your thumb."

"On the tip?"

"Yes. Gently."

"Like that?"

He didn't answer then, but for the way he moaned louder she knew she was doing just fine.

"Kiss me."

She did that while she carried on moving her hand, getting lost in that passionate kiss, when none of them could get enough of the other.

"Do you like it?" she said then, leaving his mouth to breathe.

"Of course I like it," he said while panting. "You are doing fine."

"What else should I do?"

"Don't think, just follow your body. It knows what to do."

Following that advice, she shifted her body to kneel on the bed and came down on him.

He gasped then, surprised, grasping the sheets with both hands, holding his breath for a moment, until he gasped again, with short bursts of laughter in between breaths.

"Victoria, you are unbelievable!" he said, caressing her hair. After a short while she lifted her head and broke contact with him.

"What are you doing? Please, don't stop now. Please," he begged. He felt her move in the dark again, repositioning herself on the bed.

"I am following my body, as you said," Victoria said, removing her skirt and underwear. Then she passed one leg over his abdomen to straddle him.

"What are you…? No, no, don't, please… We shouldn't… Oh, God. Don't."

She ignored him and moved her rear end down to find his erection. When she did, she lowered herself down on him very slowly, getting used to his length at her own pace.

"Victoria… no…" he said weakly, with a hopeless whimper, only too keen for her to continue. She was pressing on his wound with her thigh then, but that was a kind of collateral pain he couldn't really complain about.

"Shhh… It's all right. I want this," she said, getting as low as she could go, finally engulfing him, whimpering as she managed that, taking him all in.

"Are you sure? Are you all right?" he said with his voice cracking, placing his hands on her hips, savouring the moment.

"Yes. I am sure. I want you, and you want this too. I know you do," she said, touching his face in the dark, moving up her fingers to caress his hair lightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, yes," she said, using the words Esteban and Diego had used to define their own discomfort. "But it doesn't matter. What do we do now?" she said with her hands resting on his chest.

"We move, very slowly at first. I'll help you. But tell me if it hurts and we'll stop."

He held her bottom and pulled her body up gently, helping her down again, ever so slowly.

"Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"Should I carry on?"

"Yes. Go on."

He repeated the movement in slow motion a few times, giving her the chance to get used to it. When she started to tentatively use her own power to follow the motion, he increased the speed a little bit.

"Victoria, you drive me crazy. I've been waiting for this for so long… I can't believe this is happening!"

She laughed at his words. "I have been waiting too. Maybe we shouldn't have."

"Gosh, how much I love you, _mi amor_. You'll never know how much!"

She looked quite keen to pick up the pace then, moaning over him when he started using his hips to thrust, leaning forward on him to find the best, more pleasant contact for her. The engagement ring still on that chain around her neck rubbed on Diego's chest as it dangled in the air to and fro, getting him even more excited. They carried on moving faster for a while, until her willingness and her whimpering drove him insane, to the point to lose control. His strong, large hands pinned the area between her hips and her waist, and he started to shake her up and down, faster and faster, harder every time, keen to release all that sexual tension he had accumulated for years, using her body as if it was his own hand, relentlessly, until he felt he had enough and quickly pull her to rest on top of his chest in the nick of time, gasping as he came.

He stood still with his eyes close, shamefully enjoying the waves that got him released, feeling the warm, sticky fluid on his skin. Ashamed of himself for what he had done, he embraced her tightly against his chest, glad she could not see his face full of guilt and regret, a face that was about to cry with remorse.

"I am so sorry, Victoria. Are you all right? Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to," he whispered while catching his breath, afraid of the reply because he had just come short of raping her, disregarding her needs. "Please, please, _mi amor_. Forgive me."

"Forgive you? What for?"

"Didn't I hurt you?"

"No. But, why did you stop?" she said, lifting her head from his chest. Then she added softly, embarrassed by her own question: "Can I have some more?"

He burst out laughing and crying at the same time, finding her face to cover her with kisses, until he found her lips and got lost in her again.

"How could I let you go? It's not possible. Not possible," he said then, hugging her again, rocking her in his arms. "I can never let you go. Forget everything I said. Keep the ring."

Still longing, she tried to lower herself down on him one more time, but he grabbed her bottom to stop her.

"No, wait." In the dark, he recalled the cape was on the floor at the side of the bed. He reached for it with his left hand, and when he found it, he wiped off the mess he had created over Victoria's back and on himself. "You'll have to give me a moment down there. But in the meantime, come up here."

He pulled Victoria up to sit straddled over his face. When she felt his tongue she immediately moaned, arching her body. Her hands got down to meet his head again, and she ruffled his hair with her fingers, getting tangled in that luscious mop while he played with her breasts. It didn't take long before she moaned louder, wriggling her body as she came. Fully satisfied then, she slid down to lie on top of him, resting her whole body on his, caressing his face with one hand while he embraced her back.

 *****YOU CAN PUT THE LIGHTS BACK ON*****

"Please, let me see your face. Let me see who you are. Please," she begged.

"I can't. I want to, believe me. I really want to, but I can't. It is better this way. It's better if you don't know."

"The alcalde said he would kill me, regardless. So what's the point to keep the secret from me?"

"You won't be able to look at me with the same indifference as you do now. And that will give me away."

"That's such a sad thing to say. Am I that indifferent?"

"It's sad, but it's true." _And I will be the one having trouble to erase a silly smile from my face when I see you tomorrow,_ he thought.

" _Te quiero_ ," she said.

"Me too. More than anything in this world," he said, kissing her head.

He knew he had to go, but he wanted to enjoy her warmth just a bit longer, so he grabbed the discarded blanket at the other side of the bed and covered her naked body with it.

ZZZ

It felt as if he had been dozing for five minutes, but he woke up with the first light of dawn coming through the shutters.

"What the…?"

Victoria was still asleep in his arms, which was lucky, because otherwise she would have been able to see his face clearly on that light.

" _Joder. Joder. Joder!_ " Diego muttered to himself, panicking.

The first thing he did was reaching for the mask he had left at the side table to put it on before he attempted to move her, just in case she would wake up. But such move wasn't necessary, because she rolled off him and continued sleeping on the bed, unaware he had slipped away from under her body. He gathered his clothes and weapons and put them all on, resenting how stiff his body was and how the wound was aching again. And now that the effects of the coca leaves had run out, he felt out of energy again, like drained.

He got out of the window hoping Toronado was still around and had not returned to the cave without him. He whistled and he was grateful to see the mighty horse approaching. But his ride wasn't a happy soul, because when Zorro jumped to the saddle Toronado moved away and he fell to the ground, landing on his knees and then dropping on his face.

He groaned in pain and stood up slowly, calling the horse back. He grabbed the reins then and tried to climb up using the stirrup, but the black stallion wasn't keen on that either. Not until he could have an apology.

"I am sorry I let you hanging out here all night, all right? I didn't mean it, sorry! Stand still, will you?"

The horse stood still then, allowing his rider to mount up, and then he started a canter to go back to the cave, fed up of that pueblo.

ZZZ

Don José looked at the clock that morning. It wasn't usual for his daughter to be late for breakfast. She was an early riser, and she hardly ever stayed in bed after 8am, unless she was sick. As it was already 9am, he walked to her room, worried. He knocked on the door softly, twice, and because he didn't get an answer, he came into the room.

"Lucía, are you here? Are you alright?"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a man asleep in her bed. She woke up then, and started screaming.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Get out! Get out!"

She was naked, and she tried to cover herself with the sheets, hysterical.

"Lucía! How could you? And in my own house!"

The man sharing her bed woke up then, looking drowsy.

"De la Vega! _Sirvengüenza!_ Refusing to marry her and then taking advantage of her like this again!"

"What? What's going on?" he said, looking around, utterly confused. It didn't take long to realize what was happening. "Lucía! What have you done?"

He got out of her bed quickly, realizing too late he was naked like the day he was born. He grabbed a pillow then to cover his privates while Lucía carried on screaming.

"How… How did this happen? How could you frame me like this? You are evil!" he said, so flustered he stood there with his jaw dropped, not moving from the spot, until Don José closed his mouth with an impressive uppercut that knocked him semi-conscious, sprawled on the floor, with the pillow miraculously still covering his crotch.

"Now you'll marry her, you bastard! Wait until I tell your uncle! He is going to hit the roof!" Don José cried, kicking the fallen man's side. And he was right: Don Alejandro _did_ hit the roof, and then burned it.

ZZZZZ


	33. Chapter 33 - Reparatory marriage

**Chapter 33 – Reparatory marriage**

"How the hell did you have the nerve to do that?! Do you think that is an acceptable behaviour for a gentleman, and what's more, for a De la Vega?!" Don Alejandro cried, so angry his veins protruded in his neck and his eyes bulged as if they were about to pop out. "Using her as a whore, and at her father's house, of all places! Don José should shoot you like a dog! And I will not complain about it!"

Now dressed, Esteban was applying a cold compress to his bruised jaw, leaning with his other hand on the table, looking miserable as hell. Don José had punched his face a second time, dragged him unconscious to his horse, and then he had delivered him naked to the hacienda De la Vega, making a scene before he returned to his hacienda to scold Lucía.

It wasn't the first time Esteban had been caught in bed with a woman. However, he was prepared for that eventuality before, but this time he didn't have a clue what was going on when he woke up in Lucía's bed, and he couldn't react on time. Waking up at the hacienda's entrance with no clothes when his uncle threw a bucket of water to his face had been too humiliating, even for him.

"What do you have to say in your defence? Anything at all?" Don Emilio barked, annoyed by his son's silence and apparent indifference.

"I don't know how that happened," Esteban said, not lifting his eyes from the table.

"Don't you, now?" Don Alejandro said, crossing his arms over his chest to keep his hands away from his nephew because the urge to slap the back of his head was too powerful to resist.

"Esteban, you don't really think we are going to believe you, do you?" Diego said.

"Yes, because that's the truth. I don't know how I ended up in her bed, and I don't remember what happened while I was there. Not at all."

"Were you drunk?"

"No!" Esteban complained, shaking his head, looking at his cousin then. "But she gave me a glass of Porto. It did taste quite strong, so I guess she drugged me or something."

"Stop it! Stop it right there! I can't believe this: not only you took advantage of her, now you want to blame her at all costs with ridiculous accusations!" Don Alejandro said. Then, he grabbed Diego's upper arms and pushed him forward, to show Esteban a prime example of gentlemanship. "Look at Diego. Why can't you learn from him? Don't you think your cousin has _needs_ , as we all men do? Of course he does, but he doesn't act on them, chasing skirts like you do! He knows better than having sex with respectable women and he knows how important it is to preserve a woman's honour before she gets married!"

Diego had to make use of his best poker face at that moment, and hope he would not be betrayed by an inconvenient blushing.

 _Father, please, stop it!_ he thought, rolling his eyes. He already felt like a piece of shit for what he had done, and his father's words were like burning rods at the sorest of spots. He couldn't scold Esteban at all when he had almost raped Victoria in a moment of weakness, and the same as his cousin, he had also carelessly fallen asleep risking to be caught in the morning, not only by Victoria herself finding his secret identity, but also because someone could have seen him leaving the tavern in the early morning. A total fiasco it was. And now, with every hard word and insult his father directed to Esteban he felt as if he was the deserving recipient for that anger. Not a good feeling at all.

"Father, please, this is not necessary."

"Of course it is, Diego! Why? You are not going to defend him, are you?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"No buts! Esteban, you are going to marry Lucía and that is final! I am going to talk to Padre Benítez right now!"

"Look, I am not going to argue anymore, and the only reason for this is because I can't remember anything about last night. And as I can't remember, I can't deny I had any sexual contact with that woman as I denied it before. I am not going to marry her because you say so, or because her father says so, but because _I_ say so. Just to make it clear to you both," Esteban said to his father and uncle, recovering a little bit of his dignity.

"Good! I don't care either way. But you are marrying that woman before the end of the week!" Don Alejandro said, storming out.

ZZZ

"Bless me Padre, for I have sinned."

"Tell me, _hijo mío_. What happened? What have you done?" Padre Benítez said.

"I am a terrible person, Padre. Weak, stupid, and I don't deserve to live!"

"Do you mind to start from the beginning, please?"

"Yes, Padre, certainly. A while ago I got involved with a young woman, barely of age, a lady much younger than me. I know I shouldn't have, but she was very persuasive, and she's so beautiful, and in a moment of weakness we made love. I regretted immediately, but she got obsessed with me, and she threatened to tell everybody, including my wife, if I put an end to the affair. To make matters worse, she's the daughter of a good friend of mine. If she had made it public it would have been a scandal of epic proportions, so I carried on having sex with her for three months, just to keep her quiet, hoping she would get tired of me and leave me alone." The man made a pause then, and Padre Benítez encouraged him to continue.

"And what happened then?"

"Then she got pregnant. She wanted me to leave my wife and my family and run away with her to Mexico. I told her she should take some herbs to induce an abortion… _Dios mío_ , I know, I am a terrible person!" the anxious man said, starting to cry then.

"But you are repentant, which is the most important thing, Son. Carry on, please."

"She didn't want to have an abortion. She said I ruined her life and I should take responsibility for her pregnancy. But the truth is, I wanted to put an end to that sordid affair the moment it started, so it's not my fault. Well, it is, but it's not. Not completely."

"I understand; it is too much of a burden to take all the responsibility on your shoulders. She should share some of the blame for seducing you. What else?"

"She said she was going to try a quick fix then, because she wanted to keep my child. She is trying to get married to a young man before the pregnancy shows."

"Without telling him?"

"I presume so."

"I see."

"And now my wife died of a heart attack! I think God has done it for not taking care of this young woman, taking away my beautiful wife to punish me for my sins!"

"I don't think that would be the case, but He works in mysterious ways."

"Also, I feel sorry for this young man who has been tricked into marriage, but I can't tell the truth now."

"Why not?"

"Because I am a coward. And because if I do tell, then I should marry that young woman myself now that I am a widow because she is carrying my child. But I don't want to, because I will be miserable with her. I don't think she is right on the head, Padre."

"Interesting story yours, hijo mío. I would like to be more helpful, but only you can do that for yourself. For your soul to rest, I think you should make the affair public and take responsibility and face the consequences of your actions."

"I told you I can't do that!"

"You can't or you don't want?"

"Both."

"Well, in that case, I can't absolve you completely. For your penance you can say fifty _Padrenuestros_ , but you'll still need to make it public to be forgiven by our Father."

"I can't! And you can't tell either, because this should be a confession secret. Your vows of silence won't let you tell the truth to anyone."

"That young man you are talking about should know the truth, and you know it."

"I feel sorry for him, of course, but I don't care about him that much! Look, I am going. I hope I can count on your discretion. Sorry for wasting your time," that man said, standing up to leave the confessional.

Padre Benítez got up as well and got out of the booth, just in time to spot Don Luis leaving the church, which wasn't a surprise for him because he had officiated his young wife's funeral service only the day before.

"Wait!" he shouted, but that man didn't turn back. By the time Padre Benítez got to the door he had vanished. Don Alejandro arrived at the church right then, looking very upset.

"Padre Benítez, how good to find you here. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" the Padre said, hoping it would be nothing like the previous case.

"Can you officiate a wedding as soon as possible, please?"

"Who's getting married?"

"My nephew Esteban and Lucía, Don José's daughter."

"Are they?" he said, suspicious, because it all fitted with Don Luis's story. "I think I should talk to them in private first, separately."

"Why? It is a matter of urgency, Padre; a matter of honour. I'm afraid Don José caught my nephew in bed with her, and he is demanding a reparatory marriage as soon as possible. It should not be delayed."

"Good Lord!"

"What?"

"Nothing. As I said, I need to talk to Don Esteban and Doña Lucía as soon as possible. If everything is all right, I'll marry them on Saturday."

ZZZ

That afternoon Victoria could not stand the conversations going on at the tavern. Word had come out about Esteban and Lucía's affair, and everybody was talking about that. Listening to the vile comments her customers made about Lucía, she got stressed wondering what would they be saying about the innkeeper if anybody knew what had happened in her bedroom the night before. As everybody was also blaming Esteban for not behaving like a gentleman, Victoria couldn't help but comparing him to Zorro. Shouldn't have he been more careful, and refused her advances if he was a true gentleman? Sure he could have said no, couldn't he? But in which position would that leave her? A sex-driven whore? Last night she thought what had happened was beautiful, and magical, but now she had been sore all day, and thanks to the events in everybody's mouth she had second thoughts that got her into a dark place, a place full of shame and self-condemnation. Besides, Zorro had come to the tavern with the intention to break the engagement. Sure he was still thinking about that, regardless of what happened last night, and then what would happen to her? She would be single, but not a virgin anymore. She felt filthy then, and unworthy.

She was in the kitchen, mulling over that when Esteban came through the curtains. When she saw him, she had an easy target to direct all her anger and frustration.

"What are you doing here? How dare you showing your face in my tavern?"

"I'm sorry. I know you said you didn't want to talk to me ever again, but I had to see you."

"Get out! I have nothing to say to you!"

"You don't, but I do. I want to let you know I've been tricked into marriage, and it is killing me, because I wanted to wait for you."

"How can you say you love me, and that you want to wait for me, and then run to share that blonde bimbo's bed? You are a piece of shit, and I'm so glad I didn't get involved with you in a moment of weakness!" Victoria said, too furious to keep her voice down.

"I am telling you, she must have drugged me, because I don't know how I ended up in her bed! You have to believe me!"

"Marvellous, now you blame the girl for your filth! _Cerdo_!"

"Yes, I blame her, that manipulative bitch from hell. And now I have to do the "honourable thing" and marry her. I bet she is pregnant already with a bastard child, and I'll have to smile when she gives birth like the proud father, and the rest of the charade."

Victoria slapped his face then.

"I can't listen to your excuses any longer! I am so disappointed with you. Get out of my sight!"

"She is ruining my life, Victoria, and everybody is against me. But I know I haven't done anything wrong. I can only hope the truth will come to light one day."

"Adiós! Get out of the tavern now! And don't come back!" she cried, showing him the back door.

"Goodbye. I'll see you at the wedding."

"No way I am attending that travesty of a wedding. No chance in hell!"

"As you wish." He stood there by the frame looking at her with deep sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Will you get out?!"

He finally got out of the kitchen through the back door, and she slammed it on his back, so hard it nearly bounced off its hinges.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro invited Don José and his daughter for dinner that evening to talk about the wedding, which would take place in three days' time. Lucía acted shy and demure, hardly talking or lifting her eyes from the plate. Esteban looked at her from across the table, upset at how well she played the victim, and how indifferent she was to him.

When they had finished dinner, Esteban asked her to go out to the garden with him like the last time.

"Lucía, can I have the honour to walk you to the garden, please?"

"Why? I don't think that is appropriate under the circumstances," Don Alejandro said.

"What's the worst that can happen, Uncle? That I kiss her? It is too late for that to be significant, don't you think?" Esteban spat. Diego had to grab his father's arm then or he would have punched Esteban in the nose for his impertinence.

"Leave it, Father. His attitude is not the best, but he is right. They should talk."

"I don't mind talking, Don Alejandro. It will only be a minute, don't worry," Lucía said, walking outside. Esteban walked past his uncle quickly then, avoiding his fist, and followed her.

"I'm sorry, José. I am very sorry you are taking _that_ home."

"Not with pleasure, that's for sure, Alejandro. I have to say it: I didn't put a bullet between his eyes in the heat of the moment this morning because he is your relative."

"Good. Thank you. Let's go to the library to have a drink. Can you keep an eye on them, Diego?"

"Yes, sure. Go. We'll join you in a moment."

While the elder went to the library, Diego leaned on the door frame, watching the couple walk to the far end of the garden. He couldn't hear them, but they seemed to be arguing. At one point, she lunged for him, as if she wanted to scratch his face, but he stepped back quickly and avoided her. She lost her balance, falling over, and Diego stepped into the garden then, keen to help her because Esteban had turned his back on her, ignoring her.

ZZZ

"Why did you do it? Why are you tricking me into marriage like this?"

"I didn't do anything. You did."

"The last thing I remember was sitting in an armchair with a glass on Porto in my hand while waiting for your father to arrive. The next thing, I woke up in your bed with your screams. What did you put in the wine?"

"I don't know what are you talking about. You seduced me, and I fell for it."

"You are pregnant, aren't you? Is that why you are doing this?"

She didn't answer then, staying aloof and indifferent.

"Why me?"

"Why not? At least you are handsome."

"Thank you, but that is not enough. You are ruining my life. I had other plans, you know?"

"What plans? Marrying that tavern wench? She is Zorro's girlfriend, in case you haven't noticed it," she said maliciously.

"That's my problem, not yours."

"I am making you a favour, because you'll never get her. You'll never be good enough to compete with Zorro."

Up to that point, Esteban was quietly accepting his fate, but he could not tolerate her vile comments then.

"Shut up! Look, you seem very keen to make my life miserable, but have you think about what's going to happen to you once we are married?"

She didn't answer, and she continued to look at him with an indifferent face, but losing her composure a little.

"On Saturday, you'll be _my_ wife. Pay attention: _mine_. I could hit you every day, even rape you if I wanted to behind closed doors, anytime I wanted, and nobody would move a finger, not even your father, because you'll be mine. You haven't thought about that, have you? Well, I'll marry you, as you wish, but I'll make sure your life is as miserable as mine, if no more, for the rest of your existence!"

She growled then, lunging for him, but he was expecting it and moved fast to get out of the way. She tripped and fell then, hitting one of the garden benches hard with her abdomen before she hit the ground. Esteban didn't try to help her up. Instead, he turned his back to her and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Diego said, on his way to help Lucía. "Help her!"

"You help her if you want! I am through with her already!" he said, walking past his cousin. Diego shook his head, incredulous, and got to Lucía, who was scrambling to her feet.

"Are you all right? What happened?" he said, helping her up.

"Thank you, Diego. It's alright. I think I made a mistake and fell for the wrong De la Vega, that's all." _It would have been much easier to cajole Diego_ , she thought then. _My bad for wanting someone more spirited than him_.

She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen then, and she bent forward, holding her front, letting out a short cry.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, it's nothing. I have… woman's pains, that's all. It's that time of the month. Please, let's go inside to tell my father I want to go home now." She made an effort to walk normally, hoping she would not bleed noticeably, and she was glad to be in her carriage on the way home shortly after.

ZZZ

"What did you tell her? What did you do?" Don Alejandro said after Don José and his daughter left. "She looked very upset."

"Nothing. I only told her how much I am looking forward to call her my wife, to call her _mine_ ," Esteban said.

"What do you mean by that? What are you playing at? You didn't want to marry her only two days ago," Don Emilio said.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Padre Benítez wants to talk to you before the wedding. You should go and talk to him tomorrow morning," Don Alejandro said. "He is worried about Lucía's motivations, and also yours."

"All right, I'll do that. Now, if you don't mind, I'll retire to bed. Buenas noches."

"What's wrong with him now?" Don Emilio asked after his son left the library.

"I don't know, but there is something going on," Diego said, suspicious. _And I don't like it._

ZZZZZ


	34. Chapter 34 - How to avoid marriage

**Chapter 34 – How to avoid marriage**

As Lucía feared, she was suffering a miscarriage. She was sad, but also relieved, although it was too late. If that had happened only ten days ago, she would not be facing such a predicament now. She would still be an honourable lady, prime for marriage, and nobody would look down at her as they did now.

Remembering Esteban's words, her anger boiled again. How dared he speak to her like that, and threaten her as if she was a mere object passing from hand to hand, from father to husband? She had to do something about him, because no chance in hell was she going to marry that vindictive _cabrón_ anymore. He was definitely the wrong man for her, and she blamed herself for not choosing bland Diego instead as her prospective husband, who would have been much easier to handle at her convenience.

She knew exactly what she had to do, and she looked forward to see Esteban struggling. And afterwards, in a few months, she could still persuade Luis to marry her, eventually, when things had settled down.

Happy with that promising thought, she used some clean rags then to soak the haemorrhagic fluid she was losing, which was quite similar to a heavy period, and she went to bed, trying to relax and forget about the dull pain in her abdomen.

ZZZ

In the morning, Diego went to the tavern to check on Apollo. He wanted to see Victoria, but he didn't trust himself to behave normally in her presence anymore, at least not while he was processing the intense guilt and shame he felt, so he went straight to the stable, trying to be inconspicuous.

At least the horse was doing very well. The bone was healing fast, and he would be ready to walk home soon. Diego had been taking him out on short walks with the splint on, and he was tolerating the movement quite well.

While he was busy changing the dressing under the splint, Victoria showed up at the stables to check on the stallion herself, and she was glad to find Diego there. As she usually did, she leaned on the frame and watched him work while he was unaware of her presence, until he lifted his head and spotted her. He stood up quickly then, looking rather flustered.

"Victoria! I didn't see you there. You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry, Diego. I didn't realize I am that scary."

"No, you are not. It's not that, of course. Never mind. How are you? Is that gash in your back still bothering you?" he said, trying to regain his composure and act normally, drying his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers.

"I'm fine, thank you. It is nearly healed, and it doesn't sting that much now. I've been using that ointment you made for Esteban and it has worked wonderfully, thank you," she said, coming into the stable, closer to her friend. "I haven't seen you around here for a while. Are you all right? Is that nasty burn healed yet?"

"Yes, yes. That's much better, thank you. You and Felipe took good care of Apollo while I was sick, and I am very grateful to you both. He is doing really well, aren't you, boy?" he said, patting the horse's neck, and Apollo snorted then, sniffing his sleeve. "He'll be ready to go home soon."

"That's wonderful news, but I have to confess: I'll be sad when that happens. I got used to see you around here."

"Me too. But I'll still come around for lunches, of course. I can't stay away from your albóndigas soup for long," he said with his best smile.

"Good. You are talking like Mendoza now!" she said, laughing. When she stopped, there was an awkward silence, because none of them knew what to say to keep the conversation going.

"Well, it was nice to see you. I'll come back to the kitchen now to prepare some albóndigas for today's menu then. Would you stay for lunch?"

"I'm not sure. We are quite busy preparing the wedding reception."

"Oh, yeah. The wedding…" she said, looking annoyed.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I told Esteban I don't think I will."

"Why?"

"I am not happy with his behaviour, Diego. I am very disappointed with him. He had me fooled: he is not a gentleman, not at all."

 _In that case, neither I am, but you don't know that_ , he thought.

"He should learn from you: the perfect _caballero_. You would never fool around with a woman before marriage, would you?"

 _Oh, God. Please, don't go there_. Diego shifted his body, uncomfortable, and then kneeled to carry on replacing the splint. One day, when she finally found out, she was going to be so angry he'll have no way to placate her fury.

"I bet your father is very disappointed with your cousin too."

"Yes, very much. But he is going to marry Lucía now, so he will repair his fault."

"Too late for that. Well, I'll see you later, hopefully. _Buenos días_ , Diego."

" _Hasta luego._ "

After she left, he sat on a corner with his head resting between his hands, needing a moment to think. He could not carry on like that. He had to find a way to break the engagement as Zorro, and tell her the secret before it was too late, before she would hate him so much for the deception he would not have a chance of recovering her love, ever. But he didn't have a clue how to do it, how to get out of that deceiving loop and at the same time keep her safe. _A gentleman… for crying out loud! I'm not the perfect gentleman: I am the perfect scumbag. And you are going to hate me so much. So much... Maybe I should give up on you right now, completely, because you are never going to forgive me for all the lies._

ZZZ

" _Buenos días_ , Padre Benítez," Esteban said at the pueblo's church that morning. "My uncle Alejandro told me you wanted to see me."

"Yes, my son. Take a seat here with me and we'll talk," the priest said, sitting down on a pew in front of the altar, tapping on Esteban's knee when he sat down beside him. They were alone in the building, so he didn't bother to go to the confessional for privacy. "I am worried about you. Please, tell me, why do you want to get married to Doña Lucía? Why now, when last week you refused to do it?"

"Well, Padre, as a matter of fact, I don't want to. But that's what everybody expects me to do. It is a reparatory marriage."

"So, you don't love that woman then."

"I am afraid not."

"And does she love you?"

"I don't think so, but God knows what is going on through her head, because she is crazy."

"Do you think she is hiding something from you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what that is?"

"I think she could be pregnant already, as she claims, but not with my child, and that's why she had tricked me into this marriage."

"Is that what you think?" Padre Benítez said, surprised because Esteban seemed to be accepting that fact quite well.

"Yes, but I can't prove it. Why are you asking? Do you think I can refuse to marry her on those grounds?"

"I heard Don José caught you in bed with her."

"Yes, he did. But I don't know how I ended up there. I think she drugged me."

"Did you make love to her?"

"I don't know. If I knew for sure that I didn't, I would not marry her."

"So, you think she is already pregnant, you aren't even sure you had any sexual contact with her, but you are still expected to marry her to save face. You are in a difficult situation, aren't you?"

"Yes. If you know of a way to bail me out of this mess, please let me know, Padre. I would be very grateful."

Padre Benítez shook his head then. He couldn't tell him what Don Luis told him in confession, and he couldn't reject that marriage based on those suspicions alone.

"I need to talk to Lucía too."

"I know what she will say: that I proposed and then I seduced her; that I made love to her in several occasions; and that she is carrying my child already."

"We'll see. In the meantime, do you want to confess your sins?"

"Ah… no, not now, thank you. I had enough talking for today."

"But you'll still need to go to confession before marriage to be absolved of your sins, so you can receive the Holy Communion at the ceremony."

"I can do that on Saturday morning before the wedding. I'm sure I would have added a few more sins to the list by then," he said, winking with a naughty smile.

"That's not the right attitude, my son. This is not a laughing matter."

"Sorry. Never mind. I'll see you on Saturday. Good bye, Padre. Thank you for your concern."

ZZZ

Lucía didn't want to see the priest. At least, not in church. What she needed to do, was luring Esteban into her father's house again before Saturday, but he would be very suspicious of her now to fall for it again. In the end, she managed to convince her father they should organize another dinner party at home with the De la Vega's and the priest could attend it too with the excuse to talk to the couple before the wedding.

ZZZ

"I don't understand why another dinner party is necessary now," Esteban complained in the late Friday afternoon, when they were getting ready to go to the Beltrán hacienda. "This is my last night of freedom. I should be celebrating doing something else, like getting drunk until I pass out."

"Lucía was very upset with you the other day," Diego said. "She said it is necessary to reconcile before the wedding. Padre Benítez is also attending the dinner party to talk to you both."

"I already talked to him."

"Never mind. You can talk again. Let me help you with that," Diego said, adjusting Esteban's cravat because he was struggling to tie it.

"Not so tight."

"It looks smarter that way."

"If you say so… Look, maybe choking me to death is not a bad idea, after all. Go on, get it tighter."

"Shut up, _idiota_ ," Diego said, slapping the back of his head lightly. "Come on, let's go. I think the carriage is ready."

ZZZ

Felipe drove the large landau that evening, carrying the four De la Vegas to the neighbouring Beltrán hacienda.

On the way there, while the others chatted, Esteban withdrew and reflected on the discussion he had with Lucía in the garden. He wasn't proud of his attitude and his words, which he regretted, but he was too upset about what she had done to him and what she said about Victoria.

Esteban didn't have the intention of mistreating Lucía. Luckily for her, it wasn't in his nature to do that. But he wanted to teach her a lesson, and get her on edge just thinking about the grim possibilities of such an awkward marriage. In the 1800's women still were, after all, the men's property: first, they were the property of their fathers, and then their husbands'. He hadn't made the rules, but he could take advantage of them to scare her. Lucía had tricked him into marriage, but she should better behave from now on, if only subdued by the threat of an abusive husband.

"You are very quiet, Son," Don Emilio said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Ah? What?" Esteban said.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, I didn't. What was that?"

"I said I am travelling back to Spain in two weeks' time, on the next ship from San Pedro. That way, I can get to see you married, getting settled, finally behaving like a caballero and out of trouble from now on, or so I hope, and then I can go back with your mother."

"That's fine. Don't worry about me, just leave me behind in California married to a viper. I'll be alright," he said bitterly.

"Esteban! Stop it! Lucía is a nice girl, and a sole heir. She will inherit her father's hacienda one day, and you'll be set. I am not leaving you struggling in a pit, am I? Besides, she was your choice: if you didn't like her that much, you shouldn't have got involved with her."

"Don't get me started on that once again, please."

He went back to sulking, lost in his mental world, and the others left him alone for the rest of the short journey, changing the subject.

ZZZ

That night, Lucía made a real effort to behave like a gracious host, smiling kindly to everybody, specially to Esteban. Before dinner, she had a quick chat with Padre Benítez, and told him how happy she was to marry Esteban, the love of her life. When he tried to question her real motivations, she had excused herself to go to the kitchen to check how the cooking was going. At the kitchen, she helped serving the portions of the starter: _arroz con champiñones_. When no one was looking, she discretely poured the contents of a small bottle into one of the dishes, making sure it had an extra portion of mushrooms to identify it easily.

"This one has extra mushrooms. It is for Don Esteban. He likes mushrooms," Lucía said, showing the plate to the servant.

" _Sí, señorita. Este para Don Esteban_ ," the woman said, taking that dish.

ZZZ

Esteban sat at in the middle of the table, opposite to Lucía. Don José had arranged it that way so they could talk, but Esteban wasn't very talkative, avoiding her soon to be wife, hardly looking at her. Then, to her dismay, when the first dish was served, he didn't look very keen on it either.

"Why did I get the dish with more mushrooms? I don't like them much. Do you want to swap?" he said to Diego, who sat at his right.

 _Damn,_ Lucía thought, grasping her fork tightly, annoyed by the inconvenience.

"No. You eat them. Don't behave like a spoiled brat, please. You are old enough to know better."

"I am a man in death row. I should be able to choose what I want to eat in my last supper."

"Shut up and eat. These mushrooms are very nice, actually," Diego said, tucking in, smiling at Lucía.

When Esteban started eating his portion, Lucía relaxed her hand, and carried on with the charade of the kind host, keeping a close eye on Esteban. In the end, she was delighted to see he had eaten the whole dish despite his complaints.

ZZZ

After dinner, Don José suggested sitting at the front garden. It had been a hot summer day, and it was nice to enjoy the refreshing breeze of the night.

"Where is your cousin?" Padre Benítez asked Diego. "I want to talk to him. I haven't had the chance yet tonight."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while. Wait here, I'll go find him," Diego said, going inside the house.

"Esteban, here you are. Padre Benítez wants to talk to you," Diego said when he got into the parlour, to find him standing there on his own. His cousin had removed the tight cravat and was tugging at his collar, as if he needed more air to breathe. He looked quite pale, and his forehead was covered in sweaty drops. "Are you all right?"

"No. I don't feel very well all of a sudden."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but something is wrong." He complained in pain then, clutching his stomach, bending forward. "Not those damn stomach cramps again!"

He walked a few unsteady steps towards Diego, but then his legs gave way. He stumbled forward, hitting a side table, toppling all the stuff in it, and then he fell to the floor, face down. Diego ran to his side and turned him on his back to face him.

"Help… me," Esteban said, before he started foaming and growling, tensing his whole body, showing the white of his eyes.

"Father! Uncle Emilio!" Diego shouted. "Help!"

Esteban started seizuring then. Diego grabbed the nearest chair and broke one of the thin wooden legs to place it in Esteban's mouth between his teeth to prevent him biting his tongue.

"Hold his legs!" he shouted when his uncle came into the room, while he held his chest and arms tight.

"What's happening?" Don Emilio said, visibly frightened, kneeling to hold his son's legs down.

"I think he's been poisoned."

"Poisoned? How?"

Diego saw Lucía looking at them from the other side of the room. Her face didn't show any concern for her soon to be husband. Instead, more than worry, she showed something like… expectation? And the hint of a smile. Suddenly, it all made sense to Diego.

"Lucía! What did you give him?"

"What? I didn't give him anything. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't have time for this! Tell me how you poisoned him!" he cried, releasing Esteban to walk to her side. He held her upper arms then, shaking her. "What did you use? Tell me so I can treat him!"

"Let go of me!" she complained, wriggling to get free of his strong grip.

" _Maldita sea_! You are going to tell me!" he said, shaking her harder.

"Diego! What are you doing?" Don Alejandro said, puzzled, when he came into the room with his friend, alarmed by the commotion and the cries.

"Let go of my daughter!" Don José said, getting on the way until Diego pushed her away. "Are you all right, darling?"

"Yes, Father. He's gone crazy."

"No, you are! You are crazy! He warned us about you but I didn't believe him!" Diego said.

"What are you talking about?" Don Alejandro said.

"I swear to God, if he dies…" Diego threatened her with his index finger.

"What? What are you going to do if he dies? Ah?" she said, defiant.

"Tell me what you used! What was it? Aconite? Bitter almonds? Hemlock?"

She laughed then, and Diego slapped her hard.

"Diego! Good Lord!" Don Alejandro said, holding his arm so he would not slap her again.

"Get away from her!" Don José cried.

Padre Benítez was looking at them with his jaw dropped. Then another suspicion formed in his mind.

"Is that what you did to Don Luis's wife too? Poison her to give her a heart attack?" he said.

"Yes! She was too young to die of a heart attack! Like Esteban is!" Diego said.

Lucía looked confused then. She wasn't expecting that accusation coming from the priest.

"Lucía, tell Diego what have you done so he can treat him, before it's too late. You'll burn in hell otherwise."

"I'll take my chances on that, Padre."

Diego gave up then and came back to his cousin. He felt Esteban's pulse and had trouble finding it, because it was weak, slow and erratic, but at least he wasn't convulsing anymore. He took the piece of wood from his mouth and kept it in his pocket, in case he would need it again later. Esteban gagged then, and before he was sick Diego turned him quickly so he could throw up on the floor, and not choke with his own vomit. He had a quick look at the stomach contents then, identifying the pieces of mushrooms, even sniffing the puddle, but he still didn't have a clue what Lucía had used to poison him. But whatever it was, it was acting fast, and he didn't have much time to treat him before the poison would be fatal.

"I need to get him to the hacienda as soon as possible! Father, call doctor Hernández. Tell him Esteban has been poisoned, but I don't know with what exactly."

"I don't have a horse, Diego. We all came in the carriage."

"Take mine," Padre Benítez said. "Esteban didn't get to confess his sins yesterday. I have to administer him the last rites now, just in case, to put him in good terms with the Lord."

" _Vamos_ , hurry up. Let's go." Diego lifted Esteban's limp body then and ran outside to get him into the open carriage. Don Emilio and Padre Benítez followed him in and Felipe climbed quickly to the driver's seat.

"Drive, Felipe! As fast as you can!" Diego shouted.

ZZZ

"Lucía, what's going on? What have you done?" Don José said, watching his friend galloping away with the Padre's carriage.

"Nothing," she said, coming back into the house.

Don José followed his daughter with tears in his eyes. The scene in the parlour had been quite similar to what had happened to his late wife a year ago. She had also felt sick all of a sudden, had a fit, and her heart had stopped shortly after, dying in his arms before he could do anything. Lucía never liked her stepmother, and now he had to wonder.

"Lucía, wait! Did you… did you kill your mother?"

She turned around then, furious, and the look in her eyes chilled her father's heart.

"She was _not_ my mother!"

ZZZZZ


	35. Chapter 35 - A long night

**AN - First thing, thank you guys for all those reviews for last chapter (specially to that mystery guest who claimed reviewing 3 times the same chapter. That's commitment! LOL. But carry on, by all means.)**

 **I am really glad to know I can still surprise anybody while writing Zorro fanfiction, because it is difficult to do anything "original" when the same kind of stories on the same characters had been done over and over. I hope I can carry on surprising you and keep the story interesting until the end.**

 **Btw, I think I misjudged the potential length of this story because I said about 100K and we are already there and it is nowhere near the end. Oops. But how can I concentrate on the word count with my commitment for "show, don't tell"? For example, this whole chapter could go with one line: "Diego struggled to keep his cousin alive all night, and he got high on cocaine while doing so." Instead, I got 3000 words for you to enjoy, with realistic research on poisons and available treatments in 1820.**

 **And yes, as someone pointed out, one of the next problems for Diego will be dealing with his addiction to cocaine (which it actually happened to the doctors messing about and experimenting on themselves with all the new drugs during the 1800's and 1900's. I am not making that up. It happened because they didn't know better.) For example, I found out Freud was addicted to cocaine, many doctors and scientists died with opioid abuse, and Arthur Conan Doyle experimented on himself the ill effects of the gelsemium (yellow jasmine). Why? No idea. Probably the lack of google while researching for Sherlock Holmes… Luckily for me, I don't need to do that ;)**

 **Chapter 35 – A long night**

If his suspicions were correct, Diego knew he only had a few minutes before the poison would be fatal, because Esteban's heart could stop at any moment. His heart rate was very slow with a feeble pulse and he was still twitchy, as if about to start fitting again. When the carriage stopped at the entrance Diego hurried to carry his cousin to his bedroom quickly, resenting the effort to lift him in his still tender gunshot wound on his side. He left him resting on the bed, got the stick out of his pocket, and handed it to Felipe, who had followed him quickly inside the house, ahead of the others.

"Use this if he has another fit."

Diego ran then to the library to walk through the secret door, not paying much attention if anybody was watching because he could not be bothered this time. He got to the lab and rummaged through the myriad of bottles of chemicals he had in storage, until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a couple of bottles and an enema rubber tube, and ran back upstairs again. Luckily, with the commotion in Esteban's bedroom, nobody had noticed him going through the fireplace.

Esteban was convulsing again when he returned to his room, with his jaw so tense his teeth had dug into the piece of wood, which looked like about to split in pieces. Felipe and Don Emilio tried to hold him down while Padre Benítez prayed for him, kneeling at the side of the bed.

"Take off his trousers," Diego said while preparing the tube and the solution.

"What for?" Don Emilio said, hesitating, but Felipe acted quickly and followed Diego's orders.

"Look, Uncle, it won't be nice, but the faster way for this medicine to get into his system would be placing it in his rectum."

After administering one of the chemicals that way, pumping with the bulb connected to the tube, Diego poured the contents of another bottle into his cousin's mouth. At least, because Esteban had vomited already, he didn't need to use a stomach pump to remove the poison before he could give him more medicines orally.

"Swallow it," he said, but Esteban carried on seizuring, spluttering some of the liquid out. "Goddammit, Esteban, swallow it! I don't have anymore!" Diego said, cross, although he knew Esteban couldn't hear him, nor follow his instructions even if he wanted to. He lifted his cousin's torso then and held his forehead back firmly while massaging his throat, hoping the precious liquid would go down his choking pharynx while he was still shaking.

After he swallowed the liquid, Diego kept holding him up, massaging his chest as well so he could breathe a bit better. After a couple of minutes, Esteban stopped convulsing and started to relax.

"Diego, please, tell me, what's going on?" Don Emilio asked, still frightened with the shock, unable to handle the situation. "What's happening? Is he going to be alright?"

"I think he was right all along when he said he had been framed. Lucía poisoned him this time with the intention of killing him, not only sedating him as before. Unfortunately, she didn't tell me what she used, so I can only treat the symptoms. I hope this is enough to save him, but I don't know."

"Diego, please, don't let him die! You have to save him."

"I'm trying, Uncle. I'm trying."

He gently left Esteban lying on the bed again and went back to the lab to get more stuff, a bit more calmly now, and he prepared a new remedy. He also got a small box from the drawer and put it in his pocket. When he came back upstairs, Esteban had opened his eyes.

"He is awake now, but he is struggling to breathe," Don Emilio said. "And he can't talk."

"Esteban, can you hear me?" Diego said, looking at his hazel eyes closely. They looked odd, with dilated pupils thanks to the _belladonna_ he had given him. Esteban was gasping for air, and he made a weird, rasping noise when his eyes darted from Diego to Padre Benítez and the other people present in the room, looking anxious.

"Padre, please, I think you are frightening him."

Padre Benítez was still administering him the last rites, praying at the side of the bed.

"Can you please carry on praying for him from the other side of the room?" Diego whispered to his ear. "It's not helping if he thinks he's dying. He is too stressed already just trying to breathe."

"Yes, of course," the padre whispered back. "I anointed him when you were not here, while he was still unconscious. I'll move away from him a little now if that's going to help."

"Thank you." Diego stood up while the priest moved away from the bed, and then got a glass of water from the bedside table.

"Esteban, you are going to be fine," Diego said, giving Esteban some water to moist his extremely dry mouth, another side effect of the _belladonna_. "Try to relax, and breathe. Don't panic. You can do it. Breathe… breathe…"

But that was easier said than done. Despite his apparent efforts to take air in, Esteban's chest didn't move much to allow that. Diego wondered if the poison would cause paralysis of the muscles, as well as slowing down the heart. He took Esteban's pulse again, and at least it had improved a little: it was now stronger and faster, but still irregular, with a chaotic rhythm. He lifted that arm up by the wrist, and then he let go of it. As he was suspecting, Esteban didn't have any muscle tone now, and the arm dropped down immediately as a dead weight, completely flaccid. Diego tried a few more times, with both arms, and it was always the same.

"Can you move your arms or your legs?" Diego asked. Esteban didn't answer, but the panic look in his dilated pupils told him he couldn't. _Damn it._

At that moment María announced that Don José had arrived with important information.

"Felipe, move his arms up and down, please. That might help him to breathe a bit better, thank you," Diego said, leaving the room quickly to see Don José.

"Diego, how is your cousin? Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he is, but he's paralyzed, and he can't breathe."

"I am so sorry about this. I am shocked. I can't believe my daughter is capable of such a thing, but apparently, she is. At least she told me what she had used to poison him: a tincture of yellow jasmine and monkshood."

"That would fit with the symptoms he has, yes, but I don't think there is a specific antidote for those, unfortunately. They call the yellow jasmine " _heartbreak grass_ " for a reason."

"I am so sorry. I really don't understand her motivations to do this. I thought she wanted to marry him. She has always been a difficult child, over-determined to get her way, but I never would have suspected… Oh, God," Don José sobbed then, covering his eyes with his hand. "She also killed her stepmother!"

"What?"

"She poisoned my late wife, Diego."

"And what about Don Luis's wife? Padre Benítez mentioned her as well."

"I don't know about that. I am so shocked. I don't know what to do."

"Where is she now?"

"Still at home. I don't want to tell the alcalde. I'm sorry, but I don't want to see her in jail accused with murder."

"Go home and keep an eye on her. Don't let her out of your sight, because she may do something stupid. And don't eat anything you haven't prepared yourself. I don't think your daughter is right on her head. She is very sick, insane, and she may try to kill you too."

"Good Lord!"

"Thank you for coming to tell me the kind of poison she used. Now, I have to carry on treating Esteban. Go home with your daughter, but be aware that at some point she is going to have to face justice. And be careful."

"I hope your cousin makes it. I really hope so. Good bye, Diego."

"Good bye, Don José. Thank you for coming."

Diego got back to Esteban's room. Felipe was trying to help him breathe by lifting his arms, as instructed, but Esteban was still struggling to get air inside his lungs. He looked frightened, probably fearing he was suffocating already.

"Esteban, don't panic, please. If you do, you won't be able to breathe at all. Now I know what Lucía gave you. You'll be paralyzed for a few hours, I'm afraid, but I am going to help you breathe until your muscles work again, alright? However long it takes. All right, Felipe, lift his arms again."

When he did, Diego pushed down on Esteban's chest, compressing it several times, while Felipe moved the arms up and down, pumping with them. That way Esteban got some air in, but it didn't seem to be enough. They carried on like that for a while, until Diego held Esteban's nose closed and blew some air directly into his mouth.

"Is that better?"

He carried on blowing air into his mouth every ten seconds, until the doctor arrived with Don Alejandro.

"What's going on, Diego? How is he?" Don Alejandro asked.

"Not too bad," Diego lied, because Esteban was listening. "Doctor, I know what she used: yellow jasmine and monkshood. He's paralyzed and he can't breathe because he can't get air into his lungs," Diego said in between blows. "But I am helping him to get some air in."

"I thought that could be the case with many poisons, so I came prepared," the doctor said, looking for something in his medical bag. He produced and instrument to ventilate the lungs, something similar to the bellows used for blowing on a stoked fire to make it burn better. He put the end of the tube in Esteban's mouth, holding his lips tightly around it while also covering his nose, and pressed the handles with the other hand, getting some precious fresh air into his lungs.

"That's much better, thank you," Diego said, stepping back then, panting to recover his own breath after all the effort he had made to breathe for two.

"We'll take turns with this, because we will need to do it all night until he can breathe on his own."

"All night like this?" Don Emilio said, alarmed. "He looks too stressed already! He won't make it that long!"

"Yes, all night, or even longer, because it will take a few hours until the effects of the poison wear out. As long as we keep pumping air into his lungs, he'll stand a chance. Have you given him anything already Diego?"

"Peony and mugworth in his rectum to treat the convulsions he had initially, and he took belladonna orally for the heart. It was very slow before. I thought it was going to stop."

"Good. Those are good choices. Well done," the doctor said while he kept insufflating air with his device at regular intervals, hardly looking at his anxious patient while doing so. "Did you use a stomach pump?"

"No. He vomited most of his dinner after the first fit."

"Good. Can you carry on with this, please?" He handed Diego the instrument and got back to his medical bag, getting a bottle out.

"This is my " _universal poison antidote_ ".

"What's in it?"

"Mainly white oak bark, magnesium salts, and charcoal. It won't help to treat the symptoms, but it will prevent any further absorption of the poison. And also the belladonna, because I suspect he has got too much already," he said, looking at Esteban's eyes, and taking his pulse. "Yes, his heart is going too fast now. And the fear is not helping."

"Sorry," Diego said then, upset to have caused more trouble instead of helping.

"Don't apologize. You did what you had to do. If you had not given him the belladonna when you did, his heart would have probably stopped. But there is a fine line between the therapeutic range of the belladonna and its toxic effects. Don't worry, this will help," he said, approaching Esteban with the antidote bottle.

"I don't think he can swallow."

"I'll use a stomach tube then," the doctor said. "Help him up."

Diego hated the anxious look in Esteban's eyes when he held his torso up like before and pulled his head back to keep his mouth open.

"Relax, Esteban. You'll be alright. Don't fight the tube, and don't bite it," he said in a casual tone, trying to help, but he knew this was like torture for him. Esteban couldn't move, breathe or talk, but he was aware of what was going on, and now he could feel the tube the doctor was ramming down his throat into his oesophagus. Sure that was quite unpleasant, especially with his dry mouth. And, while they administered the medicine, he wasn't getting any air into his lungs, feeling he was suffocating again. A real nightmare. "Can we keep him sedated while we treat him?"

"No. It's better if he is conscious, so we can monitor his reactions," the doctor said while removing the tube quickly when he finished pouring the antidote in it. Diego cringed with the rasping noise Esteban did then, obviously complaining. "Quick, carry on with the bellows. He is turning a bit purple now."

Diego got on with the task of insufflating air into his cousin's lungs then at regular intervals. It was going to be a very long night indeed.

ZZZ

When Don José arrived home, Lucía wasn't there. She had taken her horse and had disappeared. Don José hesitated but he decided not to tell the authorities —in this case the alcalde— and give her at least a full night to get away before the soldiers would chase her. If the De la Vegas didn't complain of the poisoning, he wasn't going to denounce the murder of his wife either. Lucía could be raving mad, and a murderer, but she was still his daughter, and he didn't want to see her in jail, or even worse, hanging at the gallows.

ZZZ

Unfortunately the doctor had to leave to attend another emergency that night, so Diego carried on treating Esteban with Felipe's help. After midnight, Padre Benítez had left already and Don Alejandro and Don Emilio had retired to bed.

 _"Why he didn't die like the others if she used the same poison?"_ Felipe signed at 3am, followed by a yawn.

"I don't know. Maybe because we acted fast, or because he is a man, and he needed a bigger dose than the unfortunate ladies… I don't know. But I am glad he made it," Diego said, pressing on the bellows one more time. "At least, so far."

Esteban had fallen into a restless sleep due to pure exhaustion, and he wasn't looking back at Diego with those dilated, wildly frightened pupils while he kept pumping air into his lungs, which wasn't a bad thing, because watching his cousin struggling was quite upsetting for him.

"Why don't you take a nap? I can wake you up if I need you."

 _"Are you sure you won't fall asleep?"_

"Yes. I'll take more of the coca leaves now."

Diego took a break from the bellows to get the small box out of his pocket. He opened it and took some of the powder with his finger, rubbing it on his gums. It was the second time he had taken some that night, and Felipe didn't like it. Diego had been experimenting in the lab with the leaves until he had managed to extract the active ingredient in a crystalloid form. He had taken the crystals the first time and had got a numbed tongue, realizing the plant also had anaesthetic properties, and then he had pulverized the crystals into a fine powder. After some trials with it he discovered the faster way to get absorbed was through the mucous membranes, either in his mouth, by applying it directly on his gums or under his tongue; or by sniffing some directly into his nose. That way he could get a fast boost that got him instantly alert, anytime, not having to wait to get absorbed from his stomach.

 _"Why are you taking so much of that stuff?"_ Felipe asked.

"It makes me feel better," Diego said, evasive, while feeling the invigorating effects of the drug, which always left him with a sense of euphoria and well-being.

Felipe pulled a face, unconvinced. He had noticed that, although initially helping to boost his mood, Diego looked more tired and irritable after he had taken the medicine.

 _"I am worried about you. I think you are becoming quite dependant on taking that. You are becoming addicted to it, like opium users."_

"This has nothing to do with opium. That clogs the mind and makes people slow. This makes me more awake and alert instead, like coffee," Diego said, resuming the air-pumping.

 _"Why don't you just drink coffee then?"_

"This acts faster. Besides, I think it also acts like a painkiller, which the coffee doesn't."

 _"How is you wound? Is still bothering you?"_

"It is sore tonight, yes. I pulled the healing muscles while carrying Esteban to the room, and all this movement to hold him up and make him breathe is not helping. I hope it doesn't come open again, because it is still quite tender."

 _"Be careful and don't overdo it, because that can happen easily."_

"Thank you, doctor Felipe. I'll keep that in mind," Diego said then, smiling. "Go to sleep now, come on."

 _"I'll sleep, but I'll stay here. Shout if you need me. Don't fall asleep or he'll die."_

Felipe sat on an armchair close to the wall then, away from the bed, and sank on it, trying to find a comfortable posture while Diego carried on pumping air with the bellows.

 _"Don't fall asleep or he'll die,"_ Diego thought, amused. _Thank you, Felipe. No pressure here!_

ZZZZZ


	36. Chapter 36 - By the sword

**A.N – And we are back again with more maiming! Sorry for the delay to update this story (I think it was 3 months, oops), but I had an important exam to do and I felt really bad wasting any of my precious spare time writing fanfiction instead of studying. The guilt didn't let me indulge in it. But the exam is done, so hopefully I can carry on and finish this story soon if I stop going in tangents and adding more subplots and unnecessary drama. Hum, so difficult… As I had lost the plot completely on where I was going with this, I had to re-read the whole thing in one go. I have to admit I was gladly surprised the story reads like a book, quite coherent and without many continuity mistakes, although I still found lots of typos (where do they come from? Why I didn't see them before? Arghh. Sooooo annoying). If you haven't read it all together in a binge-reading afternoon, I highly recommend it. And if you do, please say something along the way!**

 **Thanks. Have fun.**

 **Chapter 36 – By the sword**

"Lucía, you cannot stay here. You have to go," Don Luis said when she showed up at his hacienda late that night.

"I have nowhere else to go. Come with me. Let's run away, together."

"Are you out of your mind? Look, you have to go before someone sees you. Here, I'll give you some money. You can stay at the cottage tonight, but you'll have to leave at dawn."

She looked at the few coins he had placed in her hand, disappointed, but she put them in her purse nonetheless.

"Come with me, please. I'll love you. We can be together now, and we can be happy," she insisted.

"No, we can't be happy. You are sick, Lucía. There is something wrong in your head. You need help, but I can't help you."

"Of course you can. And you will."

Don Luis didn't like her menacing tone, neither he liked her determined facial expression. He didn't know what she had done to suddenly become a fugitive because she didn't tell him the details, but he was sure that, whatever it was, it would be something serious and he should tell the authorities her whereabouts. However, as he still wanted to avoid the scandal, instead of bringing her to justice he decided to help her with the hope she would go away for good. Far, far away.

"Go to the cottage now and I'll see you in the morning. I'll bring some supplies and you can travel south to Mexico."

" _We_ can travel south."

"Go now, please. I'll see you later."

He closed the door behind her when she finally walked away, resting his back against it. _What a mess. Why on earth did I get involved with that crazy woman?_

ZZZ

As he had promised, Diego didn't fall asleep and carried on pumping air into Esteban's lungs at regular intervals all night while he thought about Lucía.

After checking on Esteban when he arrived with the doctor, Don Alejandro had returned to the hacienda Beltrán to talk to his friend about the situation. When he came back home, he told Diego what had happened: Lucía had disappeared and Don José was quite reluctant to seek justice for the murder of his wife, Lucía's stepmother, because he didn't want to accuse his own daughter. That way, if Esteban survived, Lucía would only be charged with attempted murder, because Don Alejandro wasted no time to return to the pueblo that same night to inform the alcalde, who promised to launch a search party first thing in the morning. On top of that, the issue of Don Luis's wife was still pending, because they didn't know why she would want to kill her, or where the Padre's accusation came from. That could also be investigated at Lucía's trial.

Diego was angry because Lucía had fooled everyone, including him, and he was cross and ashamed because, with his cousin's reputation, he had only partially believed him when he said he had been framed. When he asked Lucía for the kind of poison she had used and she laughed at him, Diego was surprised by his own willingness to hurt her and erase that smile from her face with a mighty slap. If his father had not held his arm he would probably have carried on slapping her to make her talk, and he was ashamed of that aggressive behaviour towards a woman. Recently, Diego had been more irritable and short tempered than usual, and he had to wonder if he was acquiring the infamous De la Vega temper, and if such family trait came with age. Unfortunately, he didn't question if such irritability was caused by the use of the coca leaves, something Felipe had noticed already.

He continued pondering what to do the next day, because if the alcalde and the soldiers didn't find her to bring her to justice, Zorro should ride to stop her. As the alcalde disliked Esteban so much, Diego doubted the official search would be very efficient to find someone who wanted to see his cousin dead. He could bet Ramón was very cross because Lucía didn't succeed, and he would probably put the clueless sergeant in charge of the search party, with no intention whatsoever of finding her. But Diego could not let her get away: she was a danger for everyone that met her and she should be locked in jail or in a mental institution, because she had allegedly killed two people already and the method she used was certainly lethal, fast acting, and difficult to prove.

In the silent night, all he could hear while thinking was the monotonous wheezing sound of air going through the bellows every time he pressed the handles. He didn't mind to be the only one still awake, carrying on his shoulders all the responsibility of keeping Esteban alive. Actually, he was glad his father and his uncle had finally agreed to go to bed after some intense arguing, because they could be a nuisance for him rather than any help, especially his uncle Emilio, who was too anxious about his son to do anything right. He had managed to convince the elders it was completely pointless they all stayed awake all night watching Esteban, and that it would be a better idea if he watched him with Felipe over the first critical hours while they rested. Then, when Esteban was able to breathe on his own again, hopefully in the morning, they could take care of him while Diego and Felipe slept. However, Diego knew that if he had to go out as Zorro he would not get much sleep the next day either. That would have been a concern for him in the past, but now, thanks to the wonderful powder in his pocket, he thought the sleep deprivation would not be a huge problem.

ZZZ

Lost in thought, Diego had closed his eyes while he mechanically continued to insufflate air into his cousin's lungs. When he suddenly felt a finger poking his arm he jumped, startled.

 _"Let me carry on with that. I think you are falling asleep,"_ Felipe signed in the first light of dawn.

"No. I am awake. But you are right: I could do with some sleep if you don't mind carrying on with this. I'm tired now."

Felipe took the instrument and sat at the other side of the bed, trying to get a comfortable posture to carry on blowing air into Esteban's mouth.

"Let me put some water in his mouth first, because I haven't done it for a while. His mouth is still quite dry, and it gets even drier with all this air forced in."

After he poured a bit of water into his cousin's mouth, he rested his head over his arms at the side of the bed to take a nap while Felipe carried on blowing air with the device.

He woke up after a short while when he felt a soft touch on his scalp. When he lifted his head and opened his drowsy eyes, he saw Esteban looking back at him.

"Hey, you are awake! And you can breathe now!" Diego said with a big smile.

"Just," Esteban mumbled, making a great effort to speak and breathe at the same time. He could move his chest a bit to breathe on his own now without the help of the bellows, but the rest of his muscles were still too weak and unresponsive, including his facial muscles and tongue.

"And you can move your hand. That's very good," Diego said taking it in his, shaking it enthusiastically, but it felt like shaking a rag doll's arm.

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel… like shit," Esteban said, taking his time between words. "You must… feel… the same... Go… to sleep… And you," he added, looking at Felipe.

Don Emilio came into the room then, with dark circles under his eyes for the lack of sleep.

"Esteban! Thanks heavens you are awake! And breathing!" he said, rushing to his side.

"Well, I think I can leave you with your father now. I'll take your advice and go to bed."

"Thanks… for… your time… smartarse."

Diego smiled back then, still holding his cousin's floppy hand.

" _De nada_ , idiota."

Esteban chuckled, and Diego was glad he could feel a slight pressure in his hand when Esteban tried to squeeze it.

ZZZ

Diego didn't go to bed. Instead, he hanged the sign "Do not disturb" at his door and went to the cave to get dressed as Zorro. Before he got out, he sniffed a small amount of the powder in his pocket for another instant boost, and then he got on Toronado with an energetic hop.

"Come on, boy. Let's go find that mad woman."

He didn't know where to start searching, so he headed to Don Luis's hacienda to ask him some questions about Lucía, already suspecting he could have been involved with her. When he arrived there Don Luis was leaving, riding his grey Andalusian. Zorro caught up with him at the main gate, positioning Toronado right in the middle of the way to stop him. Don Luis halted his horse then, visibly annoyed.

"Good morning, Don Luis."

"Zorro! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Don Luis looked agitated, and his horse was carrying a large saddle bad, as if he had the intention of travelling for a few days.

"I want to talk to you about Lucía Beltrán."

Don Luis gulped, looking even more nervous then.

"What about her? I hardly know her."

"He tried to kill Don Esteban de la Vega yesterday. She poisoned him."

"Poison? How?"

"She used a tincture of yellow jasmine and monkshood. It may look shocking, but I'm afraid this is not the first time. She killed her stepmother las year, probably using the same drugs. I came because I suspect you know where she is. And judging for the amount of luggage you are carrying there," he said pointing at the large saddle bag, "you are about to meet her."

"No. I don't know what you are talking about. I'm going to visit my relatives in San Diego," he said very unconvincingly. "And it's getting late, so get out of my way, _por favor_."

"Don't waste my time, please. Tell me where she is. I am not here to judge your actions, but I know you got involved with her despite the age difference. And you already paid a high price for your mistake, because I suspect she may have poisoned your wife as well."

"What? My wife? She died of a heart attack!"

"Did she get sick all of a sudden, vomiting, and then had a fit, convulsing until her heart stop shortly after?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because those are the symptoms of the poison she used."

Don Luis broke down crying then, unable to pretend any more, covering his face with his hands, but still shaking his head in denial.

"No. It can't be. She didn't… or did she? Oh, my God!"

"Yes. She did it, and you know it. Your wife was young and healthy, and she shouldn't have died of a heart attack like that. Now, tell me where she is. She can't get away with this."

"I don't know how this whole mess happened. I didn't want to get involved with her, I swear, but I did," he said while sobbing like a lost child. "She blackmailed me, threatening to tell everybody. I couldn't live with that shame…"

"Never mind the details now. I don't care. Where is she?" Zorro asked again, growing impatient.

"In the cottage at the far end on my land, to the east. That's where we usually met."

"Send one of your servants to the pueblo right now to get the soldiers. We'll meet them at that cottage."

Don Luis hesitated then, so Zorro insisted.

"It's the right thing to do. Come on, there is no time to lose. She could leave at any moment, not waiting for you."

Don Luis dismounted then and walked to the main building. He came out shortly after and got on his horse again.

"Juan will alert the lancers. _Venga, vámonos_."

ZZZ

"Why did you bring him here?" Lucía screamed when she saw Zorro getting inside the little cottage behind her lover. "Are you crazy?"

"I didn't bring him. He was already on his way," Don Luis said defensively.

"You, idiot!"

"Lucía, I am going to bring you to Justice for the murders of your step-mother and Don Luis's wife, and for the attempted murder of Don Esteban de la Vega," Zorro said.

"I did _not_ such things. And even if I did, you can't proof anything."

"You confessed to your father."

"He'll never testify against me!"

"Oh, no. I think he will, because you killed his wife and he loved her very much. You know he loved her more than he ever loved you," Zorro said to spur her.

Lucía growled then, and like the insane person she was she produced a dagger from her bag, got it out of its leather sheath and attacked Zorro with it with the speed of a viper. Caught by surprise, he hardly managed to get out of the way of the sharp blade before she turned and attacked him again with it. She looked so determined to hit him with it by any means he had to contemplate the possibility the blade could be poisoned as well.

He recoiled to get his sabre out, avoiding her while she continued chasing him inside that small room.

"Lucía, stop it! This is ridiculous!" he shouted when he finally unsheathed his Toledo blade, using it to keep her at a safe distance away from him. "Put that down before someone gets hurt!"

But she didn't stop. She threw the dagger at him, but he fended it off with the sword easily. Unfortunately, the dagger flew away in Don Luis's direction, scratching lightly his arm.

"No! Not you! I didn't mean to hit you!" she cried hysterically.

"It's all right. I am fine, Lucía. Don't worry, it's only a scratch," Don Luis said, taking his hand to the superficial wound, puzzled by the whole scene.

Zorro advanced the sword close to Lucía's throat then.

"Did you poison the blade? Tell me what you used!"

Lucía stopped moving, like a frozen rabbit. She looked at Don Luis, and then back at Zorro.

"There is nothing you can do," she said, giving up. "Or me." Then, she suddenly jumped forwards and impaled her throat with Zorro's blade, deep into her neck.

"No!" he cried, pulling the sword back, but it was too late.

"What have you done?!" Don Luis cried while Lucía dropped to the ground with her hands over her bleeding throat, gagging.

"Nothing! She did it to herself! You saw it!" Zorro said, panicking.

Lucía lay on her back on the middle on the room, spurting blood from the wound in the base on her neck, over her throat, with her mouth open and gasping for air, making all sort of horrific gurgling sounds. Zorro dropped the blood-stained sword, kneeled at her side and tried to stop the bleeding, pressing with his gloved hand on the puncture wound, but it didn't make any difference. The sword had cut through the trachea and the carotid artery, and she was dead within minutes in a pool of blood.

"Why did you? There was no need for that!" Zorro said.

Don Luis was behind him, reluctant to look at Lucía's dead body, in shock. He suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground in slow motion then, on his knees.

"Are you all right?" Zorro asked, but Don Luis didn't answer. "Let me see that wound."

"It's nothing."

Zorro tore the sleeve to have a look at the scratch. He cursed when he saw the abnormal dark tinge it was acquiring at the edges. At that moment, the alcalde and the soldiers arrived at the cottage, storming inside, shocked to find the unexpected, macabre scene.

"Madre de Dios!" Mendoza said. The room resembled an abattoir, and there was blood everywhere.

Zorro collected his sword and stood up quickly. Mendoza gasped when he saw the blood at the end of the blade.

"Zorro! What have you done?"

ZZZZZ


	37. Chapter 37 - Turning the tables

**Chapter 37 – Turning the tables**

"Lancers! Arrest him! Shoot him! Kill him!" the alcalde cried while reaching for his pistol, glad his elbow had healed now and he could use the right hand, always more accurate for shooting than the left.

As much as Zorro would have liked to explain the situation, he doubted the alcalde would take the necessary time to hear his explanations, so he moved quickly to get out of the small cottage through the back door. From there, he turned to address Mendoza, using the blood-stained tip of his sword to point at the dagger still on the floor.

"Don't touch that blade. She poisoned Don Luis with it. Please, get him to the doctor," Zorro said right before the alcalde's bullet hit the door frame close to his head.

"GET HIM!" the alcalde roared. A couple of lancers lifted their loaded muskets, ready to shoot as well, so Zorro gave up and left without a further word. While a group of lancers gave chase, Mendoza kneeled at Don Luis's side.

"Don Luis, are you injured? What happened here?" Mendoza said.

"No, not injured. Only this scratch, but I don't feel well," he said slowly, dragging his words like a drunken man.

"Did Zorro kill señorita Lucía?" the alcalde asked while shaking Don Luis's shoulder roughly, because he looked as if about to fall asleep.

"Yes," Don Luis said, blinking while looking up to answer the alcalde.

"Really?" Mendoza said, with his heart sinking. "Why would he?"

"He didn't mean to. She… she did… she did…"

"She did what?" Mendoza said, also shaking his shoulders. "What? Tell us!"

"She…" Don Luis tried again, but he couldn't finish, dropping to the ground unconscious.

"We have to get this man to the doctor! Zorro said that blade poisoned him," Mendoza said, looking at the small cut in the unconscious man's arm. It was already blackened, looking very abnormal. "Sepúlveda! Give me a hand here, _rápido_!"

While Sepúlveda helped the sergeant, the alcalde picked the dagger up with his gloved hand, careful to touch only the handle. With a smirk, he placed it back on the discarded leather sheath and put it in his pocket.

The soldiers carried Don Luis to one of the horses and rode to the pueblo as fast as they could. He was still alive when they reached the doctor's house, but despite his efforts to save him he died within an hour, never regaining consciousness to explain what happened.

ZZZ

Chased by the lancers, Zorro cursed on his way back to the hacienda. The alcalde had arrived at the cottage way too soon so he had to assume that, on the way to the pueblo, Don Luis's servant had met the soldiers already out searching for Lucía, as the alcalde had promised he would do first thing in the morning. Zorro wasn't expecting them so soon, and he was caught off-guard when they arrived at the cottage at the worse possible moment, because now it looked like he had killed Lucía in cold blood. At least Don Luis was still alive, and Zorro could only hope he would explain correctly what had happened there, but that man already looked seriously affected by the poison, whatever it was, and he didn't know how long he would survive.

When he arrived at the cave he changed quickly into Diego's clothes and headed upstairs, very upset, unable to shake off the intense sense of guilt he felt for taking a life, even if it was a seriously damaged one and he didn't mean to do it. Acting on a whim, instead of going to his room to rest he took some more of his magic powder and headed for the stables to get on Esperanza. The soldiers should have taken Don Luis to the doctor by then and he wanted to know what was happening.

ZZZ

"Son, I think we owe you an apology," Don Emilio said, taking Esteban's floppy hand.

"Yes, we do," Don Alejandro said, uncomfortable with the embarrassment he felt. "I can't believe you were right when you said Lucía had framed you. I'm really sorry I hit you and insulted you as I did. Please, forgive me."

"Yes. Who would have thought with your reputation? I hope you can forgive us for forcing you into marrying that crazy woman," Don Emilio said.

Busy as he was just breathing to keep on living, Esteban lifted his eyes to look at them from his bed, too exhausted to reply and gloat about it with a mighty _"I told you so"_. He hated missing that wonderful chance of embarrassing his elders further, as they looked so contrite and upset already, but he had to let go. He had survived the experience, and that was enough for now.

"It's… all right," was all he managed to reply, closing his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep, but he was worried he could stop breathing again and his father and uncle would not notice it to use the bellows until it was too late. If Diego was still around, he could relax in his capable hands, but he didn't trust his father. Then, as if he knew what he was thinking, Don Emilio tapped his son's hand.

"That's it, Son, rest now. Don't worry about anything, because we are here watching you. Diego told me what to do, and the doctor will be here soon. We can talk about this later."

"Great," Esteban mumbled, relaxing his head on the soft pillows then, giving in to sleep.

ZZZ

At the pueblo, the alcalde wasted no time spreading the news that Zorro had killed a woman, goring her with his sword, and everybody was disgusted with that piece of information. In their minds, it didn't matter she was a deranged serial killer; the only thing that seemed to matter was the tragic way she had died. And Zorro was the one to blame.

When Mendoza realized what was happening, hearing all the vile comments about Zorro, he went to the office to confront the alcalde.

"Mi alcalde, everybody is saying Zorro should be punished for killing señorita Lucía, but you heard Don Luis saying Zorro didn't mean to kill her. It was an accident."

"I heard no such thing! And neither did you, so stop this nonsense right now!" the alcalde shouted, stumping his fist on the desk. "Mendoza, Zorro killed that woman in cold blood and you know it. He is a murderer, and he has to pay for his crime!"

"But…" Mendoza insisted weakly, stopping when the alcalde stood up. Ramón advanced his menacing index finger close to Mendoza's face, who gulped when he saw the vile spark in those demented green eyes. "Sí, mi alcalde," he said in a whisper before he left the office quickly, afraid to ever cross that dangerous, vindictive man.

Amused by the way the coward sergeant had left the office, Ramón sat down again on his chair. He took a moment to have a look at the Z on his chest and, like every time he did that, he brewed with hatred, loathing the man who branded him for life. He opened the top drawer on his desk then, where he had kept Lucia's dagger, and he wondered one more time if it would still contain enough poison on its blade to use it again.

 _What a shame that crazy woman didn't succeed in killing Zorro. Or that impertinent De la Vega_ , the alcalde thought, sulking. _But hopefully, I will finish her job soon and get rid of both_.

ZZZ

Doctor Hernández didn't have a clue which powerful poison Lucía had used on the blade that had scratched Don Luis so superficially, but whatever it was, it had worked really fast. When Diego arrived at the doctor's house the man was already dead.

"Diego, are you all right?"

He nodded, visibly upset, and pointed at the inert body lying on the bed.

"Is he…?"

"Yes, he is dead. I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything. What happened? Do you know what he was poisoned with?"

"No. Lucía used a dagger against me, but I managed to avoid the blade. She threw it at me, but when I deflected it with the sword, it scratched Don Luis's arm. She knew the small wound would be fatal, because she got very upset and then thrusted forward to meet my sword, actually killing herself. I didn't mean to kill her, I swear. I didn't see that coming. I was only using the sword to keep her at bay, away from me," Diego said, shaking. Doctor Hernández took him to a chair, where he slumped like a dead weight with his hands on his face.

"Calm down, please. It wasn't your fault. I am sure of that, despite what everybody may already be saying."

"Did he say anything? Did he explain what happened?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Don Luis was unconscious when the soldiers brought him in, and he didn't last long. He never said a word."

" _Maldita sea_. It will be the alcalde's word against mine then."

The doctor placed his hand on Diego's shoulder, showing him his support, but he didn't say anything else about it. They both knew the alcalde's ways, and he would hang onto that like a dog with a bone, adding the murder to the official list of Zorro's alleged crimes no matter what.

"How is Esteban? Is he alright?" the doctor asked, changing the subject. "I couldn't visit him this morning, obviously, while treating Don Luis."

"He is better. He is breathing on his own now, and he can move a little bit, no longer paralyzed."

"Good. That's very good. You did an excellent job there, Diego. You saved your cousin. So, stop worrying about the alcalde now and go home to rest. You must be exhausted."

"Yes. But I took some of the coca extract this morning. I'm alright."

"Diego, how much of the stuff are you using? I am beginning to worry about you."

"Sometimes I just have to take it. It works so well to give me a boost."

"Yes, but you shouldn't abuse it, all right? Go home now, please. I'll check on your cousin later, as soon as I can."

"Thanks, doctor. I'll see you later."

Diego left the doctor's house, but instead of heading home he went to the tavern first to see Victoria. When she spotted him, she approached him quickly to question him about the news.

"Diego, is that true what people are saying, that Lucía framed Esteban to marry her and then poisoned him?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling me Esteban was right, that all this was a hoax and he never made love to that woman?"

"Yes."

"And he would still marry her?"

"Everybody was against him, even me. We all told him he had to. It looks like he is a true gentleman, after all."

Victoria kept silent, processing the information. Then she remembered Esteban's words: _"She is ruining my life, Victoria, and everybody is against me. But I know I haven't done anything wrong. I can only hope the truth will come to light one day."_ That memory made her feel like a complete fool. _Oh, my God! He was right, and I am such an idiot!_

"Funny, ah?"

"No, it's not funny, Diego."

"You are right. No, it's not."

"I have been so unfair with your cousin. I feel so ashamed now."

"We all have. I have the feeling when he recovers from this he is going to gloat about it."

"And rightly so. How is he?"

"He made it through the night. I think he is out of danger now."

"I have to see him. I have to apologize. I'll go the hacienda as soon as I can."

"He is not going anywhere, so there is no need to rush," Diego said, annoyed by her obvious concern.

"And what about Zorro? How could he kill that woman? I just can't believe he did that!"

"I'm sure that was an accident. Zorro would never do that on purpose."

"Yes, that's what I think too. But I can't stand hearing people talking as if Zorro was a criminal now. It's too upsetting."

"Don't worry. I am sure the truth will come to light soon."

"Ah?" she said, puzzled. _Was that a saying in the De la Vega family or what?_

"I'm going to check on Apollo now and then I'll go back to the hacienda. But, can I have a glass of lemonade first, please? I am so thirsty."

"Certainly. I'll prepare a fresh one for you right now."

"Thank you."

He looked at her walking into the kitchen through the curtains, thinking on how lucky Esteban was. She was feeling so guilty for the way she had treated him she would probably go out of her way to please him from now on. And, unfortunately for him, at the same time she was very upset about Zorro. Another complication to their relationship he didn't need. He would have to pay her a visit as soon as possible to tell her what had happened exactly at that cottage.

ZZZ

In the history of Los Angeles and the whole of Nueva España, nobody had ever gone from villain to hero as fast as Esteban did that day. The news ran fast, and the story grew bigger and bigger with every new account. By the end of the afternoon, everybody knew Lucía had framed him to marry him and then she had tried to poison him, the same as she had poisoned her stepmother, her lover and his wife.

On the other hand, nobody had gone from hero to villain as fast as Zorro. Turning the tables, he had fallen from grace when he was accused of killing a woman in cold blood unnecessarily, and everybody demanded an explanation for his actions.

In the afternoon, lots of people came by the hacienda De la Vega to find out about Esteban's condition, specially the swarm of young, single women, who once again would consider him worthy of marriage: a man of principles and integrity, a true gentleman after all and not a scumbag.

Don Alejandro grew tired of telling them all to go away because Esteban was still too sick to receive visitors, but he made an exception when Victoria showed up.

ZZZZZ


	38. Chapter 38 - Relapse

**Chapter 38 – Relapse**

Esteban was feeling better already, but he was asleep again when Victoria arrived. She didn't want to disturb him, so Don Alejandro took her to the library in the meantime, and Diego and Felipe joined them there.

"My goodness. I never suspected Luis could be involved with Lucía. He could have been her father, for Christ sake!" Don Alejandro said when they talked about the events and got to the issue of the clandestine relationship between them. "And Lucía not only killed him in revenge, she killed his wife and her mother in law too! My head is spinning. All these things going on under my nose in this pueblo and I didn't have a clue. I wonder if there is something else I'm missing completely."

Felipe couldn't help but to look at Diego with a naughty smile. Diego shook his head then, urging the youngster to erase that smirk from his face.

"I don't know what that could be, Father," he said with his best, most innocent, bland tone.

"We owe Esteban an apology," Victoria said. "All of us do. He really had been framed by Lucía, as he claimed, but he would still do the honourable thing and marry her."

"Yes. Who would have thought, ah?" Don Alejandro said. "I already apologized. I feel so bad about the whole thing I could bang my head on the wall. I not only yelled at him; I even hit him when he said he didn't want to marry her and he didn't care about the reputation of our family because he had done nothing wrong. And he was right. It is so embarrassing."

"I also slapped him. Several times, actually. And I called him a " _cerdo_ " instead of showing gratitude after he confronted Ramón when he hit me with the whip," Victoria said, blushing. "As Diego said this morning when he came by the tavern, Esteban is a true gentleman after all."

"This morning?" Don Alejandro said. "What were you doing at the pueblo this morning, Diego? We all thought you were resting in your room!"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I went there to check on Apollo."

"Why didn't you tell us you were gone?"

"Because you would probably tell me going out was a stupid idea and I should try to rest instead, but the truth is, the fresh air and exercise let me relax and have a good sleep when I returned," Diego said, annoyed. _Why do you think I have to justify to you every step I take? When would you realize I am a grown-up man, for crying out loud?_

He was lying through his teeth when he said he was well rested, because he hardly had any sleep at all that day, and he was feeling extremely irritated to have to keep going with the charade. Specially now that the effects of the last sniff of coca powder had run out.

"How is Apollo? How's my boy doing?"

"He is doing really well."

"When will you bring him home?"

"Probably next week. He has been confined in that stable for five weeks already. The fracture should be nearly healed by now."

"Five weeks? Really? It doesn't look that long," Victoria said, sad to know Diego's visits would stop soon.

"Yes. Exactly five weeks today," Diego said.

"Gosh. Time flies."

"Yes, it does."

At that point, Don Emilio came into the library to announce Esteban was awake.

"You can come and see him now, Victoria. He'll be happy to see you."

"All right," Victoria said, standing up. She hesitated in the middle of the room when nobody else moved. "Should I…?"

"Yes, yes, my dear. Go ahead. You may want to have some privacy to apologize freely," Don Alejandro said with a warm smile that made her blush again.

ZZZ

Victoria knocked softly on the door and waited for a reply. She didn't hear any, so she knocked again before she came in, opening the door slowly. Lying on his bed, Esteban looked exhausted, pale and worn out like the day after he had received twenty lashes from the alcalde, when Lucía was feeding him breakfast, already setting her trap. The same as it had happened then, his tired face lit up when he saw Victoria coming into the room.

"How are you?" she said, coming closer to the bed. He lifted his hand towards her and she took it in hers, tapping the back gently. She could not believe only five days ago she had ordered that man out of her kitchen because she couldn't stand the sight of him. The return of those familiar, warm and fuzzy feelings for him caught her by surprise.

"Better now," he said with a raspy voice, still having trouble to breathe and speak at the same time, "because… you are here."

"I could not believe what happened. When I heard the news this morning, I thought it was a fantasy. Outrageous. Like something you would read in an adventure book. Unbelievable!"

"Adventure? Not… romance?" he said, squeezing her hand.

"Both," she said with a nervous smile, retreating her hands to her lap when she sat down on a chair by the bed. "I came to apologize. I am so sorry for the way I treated you, but, how could I know you were right and she had framed you?"

"Because… I said so?"

"You had to admit it was a ridiculous notion. Your word wasn't enough, sorry. Not after the scene she made in jail. No woman in her right mind would say that if it wasn't true, claiming to be pregnant out of wedlock. But she wasn't right on the head, was she?"

"No."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yes… of course. You don't… hate me anymore?"

"No. How could I? If anything, I hate myself. I am so embarrassed for the way I behaved I could slap myself. Better still: do you want to slap me?"

"No. But… can I keep on… loving you instead?"

"I already told you that you shouldn't because I am in love with Zorro. You know that."

"I don't care."

"Well, I can't stop you, obviously, but please, don't let your hope fly too high. I don't want you to get hurt. And of course, I don't want your love for me turning into hatred if I don't return it."

"I'll never… hate you. Ever."

He went quiet then and relaxed his arms. Motionless, he continued to look at her, but the spark in his eyes had disappeared. Victoria thought he was getting tired already, but she got worried when he didn't reply to her next comment, as if he wasn't there.

"Esteban, are you alright?"

He suddenly tensed his whole body, rolling back his eyes, showing only the white, and he started convulsing violently again, foaming through his tightly close teeth.

"Help! Help!" she cried then, not knowing what to do. "Diego, come here, _rápido_!"

Diego was at the door in a second.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were talking, and all of a sudden, he started shaking like that. What's wrong with him?"

"It must be the poison still acting on him," Diego said, taking the bitten up wooden stick still on the side table to wedge it between his cousin's teeth.

Despite the apparent violence of the seizure, this time it didn't last long, and Esteban stopped convulsing after only a couple of minutes. By that time, everybody had come into his room, worried.

"Why is he doing that again?" Don Emilio said, fretting one more time. "I thought he was out of danger now!"

"So did I," Diego said. "I'll make him drink a peony infusion when he comes around. It looks like the poison is still active."

Esteban took a few minutes to fully come around, taking on his surroundings again. He felt as if a light on his brain had come off and then came back on again, and he was very disoriented.

"What happened?" he asked, blinking, surprised by the amount of worried faces surrounding him.

"You had a fit again. But it was a short one this time. Can you move your limbs and breathe? Do you feel all right?" Diego said.

"Yes… I think so."

"Good. I'll prepare an infusion for you now. I am afraid the visiting hours are over, Victoria. Everybody out, please," he said, clapping his hands.

She nodded, understanding.

"Goodbye now. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, saluting Esteban from the distance, following the others out of the room, still shaken by the scene she had witnessed.

ZZZ

Mendoza could not stand it any longer. He knew Zorro was innocent because he had killed Lucía accidentally for some reason, however that had happened, but he was too afraid to stand up to the alcalde. In the late evening, when he was off duty, he visited the doctor to find out if Don Luis had mentioned anything before he died.

"Doctor Hernández, I am so sorry to trouble you with this, but I need to ask you something. When you treated Don Luis, did he manage to say anything before he died?"

"Why are you asking me that?" the doctor said.

"Because at his cottage, he said Zorro had killed señorita Lucía, but he also said he didn't mean to. However, he passed out before he told us exactly how that happened. And now the alcalde is telling me that I am imagining things, that Don Luis didn't say such thing, and that Zorro is guilty of slaughtering that girl. But I think the alcalde is lying to blame Zorro, and I don't like it."

The doctor knew he shouldn't lie, but in this occasion, he was willing to make an exception. This looked like an excellent opportunity to help Zorro, so he jumped in without a further thought.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he did. He told me Lucía threw the poisoned dagger at Zorro, but he reflected it with the sword and it hit him superficially instead. Lucía must have been very upset about it, because she knew her lover would be irreversibly affected by the poison, whatever it was. Don Luis said she threw herself into Zorro's sabre, which hit her throat, wounding her fatally and without hope. Zorro could do nothing to avoid her tragic end."

"And Don Luis told you all that?"

"Yes, he did. Right before he died."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I've been very busy all day attending other patients, Sergeant, and nobody asked me before. Don Esteban has relapsed and I spend most of the afternoon and evening at the hacienda De la Vega. In fact, I have just returned home."

"You have to tell the alcalde!"

"I will, of course. Tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doctor. You don't know what a weight you took off my shoulders tonight," the sergeant said with the widest smile ever.

"You are welcome."

ZZZ

The wedding that would have taken place on Saturday morning would turn into a double funeral the next day.

Don José was devastated and, like everybody else, he blamed Zorro for the premature death of his daughter, although he knew the chances of her hanging at the gallows were too high to dismiss. If Zorro had not killed her, he would have lost her all the same, but he needed someone to blame, regardless.

He was also extremely angry with his friend Don Luis for seducing Lucía and putting her into a position to act so irrationally to save her reputation. That man had had the nerve to continue their friendship, coming into his house as if nothing was happening between them when he was already taking advantage of her, and he couldn't take it. But, despite those feelings of anger, he felt sorry and somehow responsible for Don Luis's children, who were now orphans, losing both their parents in such a short space of time because Lucía had poisoned them both. Their closets relatives lived in Lima, in Peru, and it would take a while for them to get the bad news and take care of the kids, so when Padre Benítez asked him if he would like to act as their temporary foster carer, he accepted.

Understandably, it had taken them a long time to fall asleep that night, but the children were finally sleeping in their new bedroom at Don José's hacienda. Right before midnight, he opened the door to check on them one last time before he retired to bed, wondering what the future would hold for the five-year-old girl and her brother, only two years older than her. It wasn't fair, and it was all Lucía's fault.

ZZZ

Zorro had not visited Victoria since they had made love a week ago. Nervous about her reaction, he climbed up to the adjacent roof to reach her open window, coming directly into her bedroom because the tavern was already closed.

"Zorro! What are you doing here!" she said, surprised by the intrusion while she was changing into her night gown. Prudish, she grabbed a shawl to cover her body as quickly as she could, but she wasn't fast enough, not like the last time.

He saw a flash of breasts before he turned around, with a deep sense of _déjà vu._

"I'm so sorry. I've done it again. Maybe I should hang tiny bells by your window so you know when I am coming to see you," he said, thinking about the trap his father had rigged his roses with, so he couldn't get any for her that night. "I can bring you some if you want."

"Is that what you are going to do from now on? Coming into my room every time you please, to take what you want?"

He didn't like the accusatory tone of her voice, so he apologized again.

"No, of course not. I am sorry, I shouldn't come unannounced like this, but I had to see you tonight. Can I turn now, please?"

"If you must."

Sitting at the edge of her bed, wrapped up in her shawl, she looked so angry he had to wonder if the animosity was caused by the suspicions he had killed Lucía; remorse for the loss of her virginity; or a combination of both. Or something entirely different, because with the volatile Escalante temper, anything was possible.

"After what happened today I had to come to see you. I don't want you to believe not even for a second that I killed a woman in cold blood as the alcalde is claiming. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it."

"I figured that much," she replied dryly.

"Why are you so upset then?"

"I am upset, because today I realized of something. And I don't like it."

"What is it?" he said coming closer, but her body language told him he should not come too close, for his own safety, so he stopped a couple of steps away from her.

"You know that woman you killed today framed Don Esteban de la Vega to marry her, don't you?"

"Yes. Everybody knows that now."

"And we all disowned him when she said he had got her pregnant and then he refused to marry her, and he became a cast off. I still rejected him when he agreed to the marriage. But the truth is, he wasn't a scumbag, but a gentleman, because he had not been involved with that woman at all and he would still marry her to save the honour of his family. I was so mistaken with him. While you… you…"

"I see. I am not a gentleman because I seduced you."

"Yes! Exactly."

"I'll say it one more time: I am sorry," he said, kneeling in front of her, with his hands resting on her knees. "I am sorry for what I did, because that should not have happened. That night I came with the intention of breaking our engagement. But I am weak, and stupid, and I couldn't refrain myself. But, if I recall it well, not too long ago you were lying naked on that bed calling me into your arms while I told you to cover up."

She slapped him hard then, following that move with some furious kicking to get him away from her.

"Stop it, please. I am not calling you a whore, of course, but you'll have to agree what happened between us cannot be only my fault!" he said, avoiding her legs until he grabbed them.

"A gentleman should have refused!" she cried, still wriggling, using her hands as well to hit him repeatedly until he managed to grab them both in one hand while still holding her legs with the other.

"A gentleman made of stone, maybe. But not one made of flesh, one who had been waiting for years to be allowed to touch the woman he loves," he said leaning forward to find her lips. She continued wriggling under his restrain, fighting him off for a few seconds, complaining with a muffled cry, but he pressed on with the kiss and she soon gave in, melting in his mouth, unable to resist. He let go of her hands and they immediately travelled up his back, holding him tight, and when he let go of her legs, she wrapped them around his. He held her up for a moment, climbed to the bed using only his knees, and then lay her gently over the mattress, lingering on that kiss for a long, delicious time, until he pulled back.

"Do you see what I mean? Please, I beg you, don't blame me for what happened. I don't want you to make me regret it. After all, I kind of regret making love to you, but not really, because I love you."

"I love you too. Even if I am so angry with you."

"But you are right. I should not have put you into that position. From now on, I'll behave like a true gentleman and never again will come into your room, unannounced or otherwise. Not until we are married," he said, standing up. "And, as the misunderstanding with the unfortunate death of that woman is now clear, and that's all I wanted to clarify tonight, I can go now. Good night, Victoria."

Without a further word and not waiting for her reply, he got out of her window in a flash because that kiss had got him so aroused he feared he would break his word immediately if he was to stay in that room for another second.

"Wait! Don't go yet! We still have to talk! Can we talk, please?" she said, but he was already gone, like a ghost in a bad dream.

ZZZZZ


	39. Chapter 39 - Gossip

**Chapter 39 – Gossip**

The whole pueblo attended the double funeral the next day. Everybody felt sorry for the little orphans, who looked devastated and lost, not fully understanding the implications of what had happened. At the service, they both held tightly the hand of their trusted nanny, who had also moved to live at Don José's hacienda with the children, now employed by him.

At the time of the speeches, the alcalde talked about the troubled young woman, and he wasted no time accusing Zorro of her despicable murder.

"Zorro is a criminal! A murderer! And he should pay for this hideous crime!"

"Excuse me, Alcalde, but Zorro didn't murder that woman," Doctor Hernández said out loud from the back of the church, with his words echoing inside the building. Everybody turned their head to find out who was talking, surprised to see that the powerful, firm voice belonged to the doctor, who usually avoided attracting any kind of attention on himself. "Zorro slaughtered her, certainly, but it was an accident. All he wanted to do was bringing her to justice. Don Luis told me so before he died."

A loud rumour spread then in church. Everybody talked at the same time while Ramón looked enraged like a raging bull. But, before he could say anything, the doctor carried on.

"I think Lucía knew it was hopeless, that her lover would die with the poison, so she killed herself thrusting her own body into Zorro's sword. He could do nothing to avoid her, and by the time he reacted to withdraw his blade she had already cut her throat too badly to be saved. And she didn't mean to kill Don Luis either, as most people mistakenly believe. That was also an accident. She threw the poisoned dagger at Zorro, not Don Luis, but unfortunately that dagger hit his arm when Zorro deflected it with his sword."

"I don't believe that! That man never recovered consciousness to tell you anything!" Ramón cried, too furious to keep the composure.

"Of course he did, if only briefly, right before he died. Sergeant Mendoza also heard Don Luis saying Zorro didn't mean to kill señorita Lucía, didn't you Sergeant?"

Mendoza gulped, frightened by the angry, menacing look the alcalde sent him, but he stood up nonetheless, backing the doctor up.

"Yes. Don Luis said that at the cottage. The alcalde was there, but maybe he didn't hear it so clearly because he was behind me and Don Luis only whispered," he said, trying to give Ramón an easy way out.

"Yes. I didn't hear Don Luis saying that," the alcalde said quickly while tugging at his collar.

"So, Alcalde, you can dismiss that alleged new crime from Zorro's list and move on. That man never murdered anybody. He was only trying to help, as always," the doctor said, sitting down on his pew again, obviously chuffed with himself.

Victoria started clapping then, and most people in that church copied her. Even Diego, who could not thank the doctor enough for his timely intervention.

ZZZ

After nearly six weeks of confinement, the time had finally come for Apollo to walk back to the hacienda de la Vega.

"I am going to miss you, boy," Victoria said, offering the horse a carrot. "Both of you," she added, looking back at Diego. "I got so used to your visits you'll have to promise you'll come around more often for tea, or I won't know what to do with myself."

"You can always come more often to the hacienda with the excuse of visiting Apollo," he said. _But please, don't come with the excuse to see my cousin. I can't stand that anymore._ During the last week, Victoria had visited Esteban almost on a daily basis while he recovered, and her growing affection for him was painfully obvious _._

"Yes, I may do that," she said, patting the horse's neck while he finished the treat. "You did an excellent job here. At the beginning, I had my doubts this could ever work, but you proved me wrong. Well, you proved us _all_ wrong. I am so glad you didn't let your father put Apollo to sleep."

"Me too. Come on now, boy. Let's go back home. I think Zeus misses you. See you later, Victoria. Thanks for everything."

"You are welcome. _Hasta la vista_."

She watched them go then, both walking slowly, taking their time. Diego held a long rein, walking at the horse's side instead of riding on his back. It would take them a while to get home at that pace, but Diego said he didn't want to push it because riding would put too much extra weight on Apollo's leg too soon, and he preferred walking by his side rather than riding on another horse to watch him more closely. Victoria agreed, admiring his dedication and his patience greatly.

"Missing you both already!" Victoria said when they still were within earshot. Diego turned to look back at her, waving his free hand and sporting one of his best smiles, one she had not seen for a long time, which made Victoria feel the warm fuzzies again.

She waved back at him and then walked inside the tavern, still with a silly smile on her face.

ZZZ

By the end of the second week Esteban had regained his full strength but, unfortunately, he kept suffering from seizures, sometimes more than twice a day. Neither Diego nor the doctor knew exactly why, but it looked like the poison had triggered something in his brain and they didn't have a clue how to treat his condition, only hoping the seizures would gradually decrease in frequency or stop altogether with time.

Esteban sulked most of the time now, angry with the world and especially upset by the women who visited him every day because they reminded him too much of Lucía. While waiting for the next seizure, he spent most of his days indoors, only venturing out as far as the back garden, and he would only show interest in life during Victoria's visits.

"Ouch! Careful!" Esteban complained at the library while Diego cleaned the last wound he had got at the side of his head when he fell over a table during the last fitting episode. "You are enjoying this so much, aren't you?"

"No, not really. Listen, I have been thinking —."

"Surprise, surprise! You? _Thinking_? No way!"

"Shut up, _idiota_. Yes, I have been thinking, and I do wonder: do you realize in advance when you are about to have a seizure? You seemed to stop and have a particular expression in your face, like empty, just before you drop to the floor and start convulsing."

"I think I'm starting to get aware when I'm going to have a fit, yes. It is a vague sensation, but I think I am getting better at recognizing it."

"Then I suggest you use that sensation as a warning and stop doing whatever it is you may be doing at that moment and lie down immediately, so you stop banging your head against the furniture or the floor. And you could also carry that stick in your pocket and put it in your mouth yourself while you still can. I don't think getting all these bruises and bumps is helping your condition at all."

"I suppose I could try that, yes. It will be better than enduring your roughness every time you clean one of my wounds."

"If only because of that, yes. Or you could wear a helmet all day long," Diego said, laughing. "I think you'll be alright without a stitch this time. You'll live," he said when he finished, standing up, tapping his cousin's shoulder.

"Thank God for that."

Esteban headed for his room to rest, sulking again, while Diego cleaned up the mess in the library. He didn't like seeing his cousin so depressed, so he decided to cheer him up with a surprise visit. But, before he could do that, he would need another dose of the coca powder. He walked through the fireplace to get some from the cave, cursing when he saw his supplies running so low. He had used all the leaves supplied by the doctor and almost all the ones supplied by the local Indians, and he was quite sure there wasn't any single coca leaf left in the territory around Los Angeles. He had ordered a large amount from Los Andes, but they would take a long time to get there. Conscious of the fact he had become so dependent on the stuff and it affected his mood so much, he dreaded the moment when he would finally run out of it.

ZZZ

"Esteban, can I talk to you for a moment?" Don Alejandro said after entering his nephew's room. Esteban was lying in bed, awake, looking at the ceiling with his hands under his head and a sad expression on his face.

"Yes, sure," he said, sitting up in bed with his back resting against the headboard.

"Do you remember that conversation we had shortly after you arrived here?"

"Which one? Was it one of your lectures?"

Don Alejandro chose to ignore his disdainful tone and carried on.

"Yes, a lecture. The one about Victoria. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes, that I should leave her alone and find someone else to marry. Good advice, but look: I did follow it, and this is the result," he said, opening his arms. "Now I spent most of my time in here, afraid I am going to have another seizure."

"I don't like the way you are getting closer to her again. I think she feels so sorry for you she wants to nurse you back to health, but that doesn't mean she's interested in you, not really. After all, remember she is still Zorro's girlfriend."

"I am aware of that, thank you. She already told me she loves him and I should forget about her, so I don't need you reminding me of the obvious."

"People are talking about this, you know? I heard them, and so will Zorro. And he is a man in love, with lots of problems to carry on his shoulders, and he is not going to like what they are saying, especially because he has been helping you so much to be stabbed on the back like this. Please, leave Victoria alone. Don't encourage her."

"I don't put a gun to her head so she comes here to see me, do I? If she comes, she must have her own reasons, and not you, nor me, not even Zorro can tell her what she should do or feel."

"And why are you here all the time now, confined indoors, anyway? You should go out and get some fresh air. That will make you some good."

"I would like to go out for a ride, yes, and maybe go to the tavern to give the gossipers some new material to talk about, but I am too afraid I could have a seizure while riding or driving the cart, fall off and break my neck. Don't you understand that? Although, letting that happen might not be such a bad idea… Not at all."

"Don't you even think about it," Don Alejandro said pointing his finger at him, looking worried and dead serious.

"I'm only joking, Uncle. I have no intention of killing myself, so don't worry about it."

"Good. Why don't you go for a walk then instead?"

"All right, I will, if that puts an end to this annoying conversation," Esteban said, standing up to get out of the room, walking past his uncle.

Don Alejandro sighed, shaking his head, and followed him out, heading in the opposite direction along the corridor. His brother was about to return to Spain and he would be in charge of that impertinent, unruly young man who could be such a handful. He wasn't looking forward to that.

ZZZ

Esteban took a stroll in the back garden, considering venturing out of the hacienda into the fields for a long walk, but he decided against it because Victoria had not been at the hacienda yet that day, and he didn't want to miss her visit if she came in the late afternoon. However, if people had been talking about them, maybe she would not come to see him anymore. Ever. After all, he was much better and she could expect a visit from him anytime now instead. And, she would not want to upset Zorro. He stopped to curse the gossipers for interfering in his non-existing love life, and then carried on walking to the far end of the garden. There, while trying to calm his stormy thoughts he got startled by the black cladded figure.

"Zorro! What are you doing here?"

ZZZZZ


	40. Chapter 40 - Master and pupil

**AN – Thank you all for reading and for your kind reviews. I am sorry I had to split this chapter not in 2, but in 3 pieces, because it was growing out of hand. The problem with an over-enthusiastic Muse that strikes like that when she wants, filling up pages and pages with swordfights, pain and medical details. (Oops, not again! Sorry)**

 **Slowly getting to the end. I'll get there, hopefully soon. In the meantime, keep reading and reviewing, thanks!**

 **Chapter 40 – Master and pupil**

"Zorro! What are you doing here?" Esteban said.

Zorro perched casually over the back wall, with his arms crossed over his chest and one of his long legs dangling loose along the brick fence. When Esteban spotted him, Zorro smiled and passed his other leg over the fence as well, effortlessly jumping inside the garden.

" _Buenas tardes_ , Don Esteban," he said, leaning while touching the brim of his bolero hat. "I came to check on you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. I am flattered to see that you take some interest in my health, but please, tell me: to what do I really owe the honor of this visit?"

"You haven't given me much trouble recently, señor, so I think it is time I teach you the promised fencing lesson, if you are up to it. This evening, with my compliments," Zorro said with a flamboyant bow.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Unless you are not feeling well enough yet, but you just said you are fine, didn't you?"

"Yes. I think so. Well, forgive me if I don't bounce up and down with joy and excitement, but this is completely unexpected for me, so out of the blue. But I really appreciate you taking a moment of your time to do this. Give me a minute and I'll get my sword," he said, heading for the house.

In the meantime, Zorro waited for him in the garden, wandering closer to the house. When Esteban returned, sword in hand, he looked troubled.

"Zorro, before we do this I have to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"You are not here looking for an excuse to hurt me, are you?"

"What do you mean? Do you think I should have reasons to hurt you?"

"Maybe. It depends of what you may have heard from the pueblo's busybodies."

Zorro had to supress a smile to maintain a serious expression. He knew perfectly well what could be troubling Esteban because he had heard the gossip, as everyone else had, but he wanted to hear the words coming from him. Some of the rejected young women had spread the rumour that the young don only had eyes for the tavern owner, and that the couple were cheating Zorro behind his back. But he knew that was a lie because Victoria would not do that, and in any case, Don Alejandro watched them like a hawk when she was around. And so did Diego.

"I know all the gossip, yes. But, if you have anything to say, say it now, please."

"Are you here because of your fiancée?"

"Maybe," Zorro said, with the corner of his lips curving up despite his efforts to keep them straight and neutral.

"Well, if that is the case, I am sorry, but it's true: I do love your fiancée. You can kill me now if you want."

"Why would I want to do that? Although, that would not be a huge problem for me," he said, pointing at Esteban with his sword, but then he lowered it again. "No, that's not what I intend to do. In a way, it is kind of flattering you are in love with Victoria, considering the amount of beautiful young women you could choose from right now. She is something else, isn't she?"

Esteban only nodded, surprised by how well Zorro was taking it. Any other man in Madrid would be at his throat by then, complaining of having his honour trashed and smeared. But not Zorro. And he admired him even more for that.

"Every man in California should be in love with her, don't you think?" Zorro said, winking.

"Yes, they should. But, fortunately for you and not so much for the rest of us, she only has eyes for you," Esteban said, unable to hide his bitterness.

"Lucky me then," Zorro said, caressing the blade of his Toledo sword with his left gloved hand. Then he stared at Esteban and his voice turned harsh, without the hint of the mockery he had showed before. "I hope it stays that way or we will have to resume this conversation someday. And, if that happens, I don't think I will be in a very good mood."

"I understand. However, if you really would like to avoid that scenario, you should put a ring on her finger and marry her as soon as possible. Otherwise she might get tired of waiting for you. She's been waiting long enough."

"I already put a ring on her finger. And our marriage is on hold at the moment thanks to the alcalde, among other things, but that is none of your business."

Zorro walked a few steps away from Esteban and then turned to face him again, adopting the on-guard position.

"Now, with this uncomfortable issue totally cleared, should we start the lesson?"

"Yes, please, but be gentle with me."

"Don't worry, I will. On guard!"

They engaged then in a friendly bout, testing each other with easy moves executed in a controlled manner to avoid accidental damage to the opponent. Zorro corrected Esteban to improve some of his moves, giving him advice on how to attack and defend himself more efficiently, covering the deficiencies in Esteban's technique and the issues he had noticed before in his previous fights. During the lesson they chatted and laughed, and it was obvious for Diego his cousin was having a good time, recovering some of his passion for life. Just as he had intended.

"Look, for this counter-attack, it is better if your riposte goes through the third first, and then back."

"What? That would never work. I'll be hit in the shoulder before I can disarm my opponent."

"You will not if you combine it with the foot work. Like this," Zorro said, demonstrating the movement.

"I see… I never thought of that," Esteban said, trying the move. "Wow. This is really bold, and unexpected."

"And really effective if you master it."

"Wow. Thanks, Zorro."

"You're welcome."

They carried on then, engaging in a faster sequence right when Don Alejandro, alarmed by the clink-clank noise of the swords, came into the garden followed by Felipe.

"Zorro, please, don't kill him!" the old don cried, stepping between them when they finished that fast exchange. "The fool fell in love with Victoria, that much is true, but nothing happened between them! I made sure of that. They never cheated on you, I swear."

Zorro lowered his sword quickly, afraid Don Alejandro would hurt himself with it, as he had got so close to the blade. He still had nightmares about Lucía hanging by her throat at the end of the sword, and he could not stand the thought of hurting his own father accidentally.

"Don't worry, Don Alejandro. I mean your nephew no harm. We covered that issue already, and we are clear on that. So please, get out of the way. I am here to give him a much-needed fencing lesson, that's all."

"Not so much-needed!" Esteban said when the old don retreated to a side with Felipe, attacking Zorro with too much enthusiasm for a friendly practice bout with real swords and no protective gear. But, stretching his torso out of the way while his sword was still lowered, Zorro avoided the blade and then beat-parried Esteban's sword from below, disarming him.

"Really? Not needed? Pick up your sword, please."

Zorro stepped back then, taking a hand to his side, wincing.

"Are you alright? I didn't touch you, did I?" Esteban said, panicking. "Sorry, I should not have done that. I could have hurt you seriously. Please, forgive me!"

"No, you didn't touch me. I think I stretched the gunshot wound at my side too much on that last move. It's not completely healed yet, I'm afraid, and it sometimes gives me trouble. But don't worry; I'll be alright. Just give me a moment. Pick up your sword while I take a little break."

Right then Don Emilio also came into the garden, escorting Victoria.

"Ah, here you all are. Victoria is…" he started casually, but he stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Zorro. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Father. Zorro is so kind he's giving me a much-needed fencing lesson," Esteban said after that little humiliation, still genuinely worried about him. "Good evening, Victoria. How good to see you. I was afraid you would not show up today."

Victoria looked at him briefly to acknowledge his words, but her eyes flew to Zorro at once.

"I wasn't expecting you here," she said, looking quite upset by his presence in the De la Vega's back garden.

"Good evening, _señorita_ ," he said, taking her hand to plant a delicate kiss on its back. "I wasn't expecting you here either."

She blushed bright red then, pulling her hand off his.

"But it's so good to see you," he continued, copying Esteban's words. "Now, if you all move to a side, you can watch while we finish the lesson."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Esteban said.

"Yes. Five more minutes to teach you another great parry like the one I just used and we are done."

The De la Vega family and Victoria watched the rest of the lesson with interest, admiring their skills. Esteban was no match for Zorro, obviously, but he was a worthy contender nonetheless, which made the advanced lesson quite enjoyable.

"Where is Diego? He is always missing the good action," Don Alejandro said.

 _"He is at the Guardian's, finishing the new issue,"_ Felipe signed quickly.

"Really? I went there before I came so he could keep me company on the way here, but he wasn't at the newspaper office," Victoria said.

Felipe shrugged his shoulders. _"I don't know then. Maybe I am mistaken and he said he would be somewhere else."_

"Excuse me, Zorro. Can we stop for a moment?" Esteban said suddenly, lowering his sword. "I think I should follow my cousin's advice and lie down now. It won't take long, and then we can finish the lesson. I am very sorry about this."

He threw the sword a short distance away and lay on the ground then while everybody looked at him, puzzled by this action. Diego made a move to help him when he started twitching with that particular empty expression on his face, while is mouth was still open, because Esteban forgot placing the stick between his teeth. However, he stopped half-way when he realized knowing what to do was a big mistake.

"What is he doing?" Zorro said, feigning surprise when Esteban started convulsing.

"Damn it! He is having another seizure," Don Alejandro said. "This is the third one today. He suffers from them since that crazy woman poisoned him. Don't worry; they only last for a couple of minutes, sometimes much less than that. He'll be alright."

Diego had to use all his control and self-restrain when he saw the blood trickling from the corner of his cousin's mouth while he foamed. It was obvious to him Esteban had bitten his tongue badly this time and he could choke with it, but dressed as Zorro he could not play doctor without looking suspicious, and nobody else did anything about it. Victoria, Don Alejandro and Don Emilio had kneeled at Esteban's side, holding him down, but they didn't touch his face. Zorro gained Felipe's attention then while the others looked down, and he pointed at his own tongue, urging him to do something. Felipe showed his palms up, and then Zorro pointed at his pocket and then again at Esteban. Felipe understood and kneeled by Esteban's side too, searching his pockets until he found the battered wooden stick. He forced Esteban's mouth open and rammed the stick in his mouth, between his teeth, before he could clasp them down on his fingers, and then he pulled from the bleeding tongue to reposition it, clearing the airway.

"Oh, gosh," Don Alejandro said when he saw all that blood, alarmed by the noises Esteban was doing while breathing through it, like chocking with the blood and foaming. "Is this why Diego always insists on using this stick?"

Felipe nodded vigorously, grabbing Esteban by the shoulders to turn him on his side. Esteban stopped convulsing shortly after, but the tongue kept bleeding from the nasty bite, pooling blood under his face. Diego felt proud of how Felipe was handling the situation, but he couldn't say so.

"Is he alright?" Zorro asked.

"Yes. But he bit his tongue badly this time," Don Alejandro said. "Where the hell is Diego? He would know what to do. Why is he never here when I need him?"

"Don Diego? I saw him this afternoon, heading to the East woods," Zorro said. "I don't know what he was up to, but I guess it will take him a while to return."

"I'll send Manuel to fetch Doctor Hernández. You stay here with him, Felipe, because you are the best one to treat him in Diego's absence."

While Don Alejandro gave the instructions to the servant, Felipe used Don Emilio's cravat to put pressure on Esteban's tongue, now that he had relaxed his muscles, while they waited for him to fully come around after the fit.

"Victoria," Zorro said taking her hands, pulling her a short distance away from the others, "don't worry about him. He is going to be fine. A bit sore, and he'll probably stay silent for a little while, but he'll be fine."

"I know. It's just… I feel so sorry for him," she said, looking back at Esteban. When she finally focused her gaze back on Zorro she lowered her eyes immediately, embarrassed. "I don't know what you may have heard, but I can tell you it's not true. I feel sorry for Don Esteban, and I like him, but I don't love him. Those women made that up because they can't stand the fact he doesn't care about them at all while he cares so much about me."

"I know."

"I was so unfair with him before, treating him like a scumbag, and I feel very bad about it."

"Everybody did. I already talked to him about this before the fencing lesson, so don't worry about it. I know you did nothing wrong."

During the last two weeks Zorro had visited Victoria at the tavern a few times, but he had kept his promise and never entered her bedroom again, staying only briefly in the kitchen for some talking and the odd stolen kiss. Actually, this had been the longer they had been together since they made love.

"Come here. Come closer."

When she did, he leaned over to kiss her, shielding the view from the others holding his hat up.

"What are you doing? Not here!"

"They can't see you. And I don't see why I can't kiss you, because you are my fiancée. I should be able to kiss my fiancée in public, just like everybody else."

"It's not proper! You don't know how Don Alejandro feels about these things!" she said while looking over the hat, only to meet the accusatory eyes of the old don and his serious expression.

 _Unfortunately, I do_ , Zorro thought, sighing. He repositioned the hat on his head and let go of Victoria.

"Another time then, _preciosa_ ," he whispered, caressing briefly her cheek, and then walked back closer to the group tending for Esteban. "If everything is under control I'll go now. It looks like the lesson is over."

"Yes. Thank you for cheering him up, Zorro. I had not seen him smiling like that for a long time," Don Emilio said.

"Good. I am glad it helped. Take care of him now. I hope either the doctor or Don Diego arrive soon. Good bye."

He whistled for Toronado, who neighed at the other side of the garden wall. Zorro climbed up over it with ease and disappeared with a flurry of black, silk cloth.

ZZZZZ


	41. Chapter 41 - Bad temper

**Chapter 41 – Bad temper**

Diego walked through the fireplace, got out through the window, and then went to the front door pretending he had just arrived home.

"Diego! Thank God you are here! Come, quick," Victoria said when she spotted him in the hall.

"What's wrong?" he said, following her down the corridor into Esteban's bedroom.

"Esteban had another fit and bit his tongue. Your father sent for the doctor, but he is bleeding a lot from the wound and Felipe can't stop it."

Felipe sat by the bed, struggling with a blood-soaked piece of cloth because Esteban would not stand still.

"Let me see," he said, touching Felipe's shoulder so he would get out of the way.

Esteban was still semiconscious but he didn't let anybody touch his painful mouth, shaking his head from side to side.

"Hold his head still, Father," he ordered. Don Alejandro followed his instructions, holding firmly both sides of his nephew's head, pinning him down.

"Where have you been?" the old don asked while Diego examined Esteban's tongue. It was bleeding profusely, but the deep cut didn't look too bad to be much of a problem to heal.

"I went to the East wood searching for a plant that could help Esteban with the seizures, but I didn't find any," Diego said without looking at his father, concentrated as he was applying pressure directly on the wound, ignoring the pain when his cousin bit down on his hand.

"Yes, Zorro said he saw you heading that way."

"Did he? When? Was he there?"

"Yes. I'll fill you in later. For some reason, you always miss the action, Son."

"I am here now in the middle of it, don't you think?" Diego spat. The euphoric effects of the coca leaves had run out, and once again, the irritation and bad temper that usually followed would take over soon if he wasn't careful.

Esteban started to come around then, focusing his eyes on Diego. He tried to speak but Diego held his tongue firmly with the piece of cloth, pushing his forehead down, sinking his head deep into the pillow.

"Shhh. Don't try to speak and stand still. You bit your tongue badly during the last seizure. Didn't I tell you to always use the stick?"

Esteban tried to speak again, grunting, and Diego slapped his forehead.

"Don't talk, _idiota_. Stand still!"

"Diego, is it necessary to be so rough?" Victoria said.

"That's his nickname: " _idiota",_ because he is such an idiot sometimes. And now what he needs to do is to stand still, don't talk, and let me work in this." _And stop biting me!_

"Hold on and let Diego fix that mess, please. Stand still," Don Alejandro said in a much softer, sympathetic tone, softening the tight grip on Esteban's head, also surprised by Diego's roughness.

"Look, _idiota_ , I think that wound will heal much better and faster if I stitch it up, because otherwise I don't know when it will stop bleeding, but you need to stand still and relax. It will be painful, but I think it's worth it. Can you do that? Can you stick your tongue out and stand still?"

Esteban tried to shake his head and grunted again, complaining, and Diego let go of his tongue.

"No! Don't touch it!" Esteban cried with an odd, gurgly voice. Pressure free, the wound continued gushing blood then, and Esteban swallowed some, spatting the rest out. When he realized the seriousness of the situation, as his mouth kept filling up with blood, he changed his mind. "All right, do what you have to, smartarse."

"As I said, you have to stand still. And don't bite me!"

"I'll try."

"All right, I am going to get all the stuff I need. Felipe, please, carry on applying pressure to the wound until I return. And you, don't you dare biting Felipe," he said while shaking his badly bruised hand in the air, hissing.

He left the room then quickly to get to the library, but Victoria followed him down the corridor.

"Diego, don't you think —."

"Not now, Victoria. Go back there, please."

"You shouldn't talk to him as if —."

"Go back to that room!"

Victoria looked at him, visibly hurt by his tone and attitude.

"Who are you?" she said with her eyes narrowed, dragging her words.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but I am having a very bad day, and I really don't have much time to talk now. Go back in there, please. I'll be with you as soon as I can, once I collect everything I need."

She turned around then, pouting, and went back to Esteban's bedroom. Out of sight from everybody, Diego reached the library and actioned the lever to the secret door.

Down at the cave he gathered everything he needed to stitch up the wound, and then automatically reached for the coca powder. He hesitated with the little box in his hand, because if he kept taking so much it would run out in less than two days. But now the gunshot wound hurt —not to mention his chewed-up hand— and he felt in a foul mood, so taking some more was justified this time. Or… was it?

In addition to the small amount of powder left in that box he still had some crystals he had not pulverized yet, from the last batch of leaves, and when he saw those he had an idea, remembering the first time he tried them his tongue got numbed. So, despite his own need for the drug, he thought the best thing he could do was using the crystals to numb Esteban's tongue and forget about getting another high that evening.

ZZZ

"I can't feel my tongue now," Esteban said with a nearly unintelligible, guttural, babbling voice.

"That's precisely the point. Your tongue got numbed with those crystals I gave you before. Now, stand still, please. Hold on."

Esteban didn't complain while Diego stitched the wound in his tongue because he could not feel much of anything to complain about. Satisfied with the result, as the wound hardly bled anymore when he finished the job, Diego let go of the tongue, closed Esteban's mouth shut, and stood up.

"All done. Now, keep quiet, rest, and don't talk. I know it will be bloody difficult for you to comply, but please don't move your tongue. And learn sign language. Felipe can help you with that. He can give you a crash-course, can't you Felipe?"

The youngster nodded with a cheeky smile on his face. This was too much fun for him.

"Thanks, smartarse," Esteban said with his guttural, babbling voice.

"What did I say, _idiota_?" Diego said, slapping his forehead again. "Shut up!"

Victoria pushed Diego to a side then, sending him an angry look full of reproach, and she sat by the bed, taking Esteban's hand while combing back his sweaty fringe.

"Do as he say, please. Don't talk and rest while your tongue heals. And don't you worry about anything. We'll watch over you."

Before Diego could say anything inappropriate, upsetting Victoria even more, luckily for him Doctor Hernández arrived at the hacienda. He had a quick look at Esteban and then congratulated Diego.

"You did a terrific job there. People should stop calling me to attend their afflictions and call you instead."

"Thank you, doctor, but I don't think so. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, sure."

Doctor Hernández followed Diego to his room to have some privacy.

"Do you mind having a look at the gunshot wound, please? I stretched my side too much today, and it has come open again."

He took off his waistcoat and lifted the shirt for the doctor to have a look at the wound, wincing in pain when he probed it with his finger.

"I don't know, Diego. This is taking a long time to heal, way too much. By now it shouldn't give you so much trouble, but of course, that nasty burn on the skin is not helping matters at all. Maybe there is a fistula forming there, and that's not good news. I may need to remove all that abnormal tissue down to the muscles and close the wound again. And that will be painful."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. And I am not looking forward to that, no."

"But, let's not rush into dramatic measures yet. Rest and see if the wound closes again first, all right? Rest and try not to stretch it, of course."

"Yes, I'll try. Doctor, do you have any more coca leaves left? Could I have some more, please?"

"No. You have been taking too much already, sorry. I don't think it is a good idea, and besides, I only have a few more left and I should keep them for an emergency. You should wean off that medicine instead of taking more. I know that wound hurts, but not so much to justify the use of this powerful drug, does it?"

"Please. Just a little bit more. Only for a few more days."

"I am doing this for your own good, Diego," the doctor said, placing an understanding hand on his shoulder. "You have to stop taking that stuff. I am worried about you."

"Yeah, Felipe is worried too. I know I probably should not take it, but I can't help it. Thank you anyway, doctor," Diego said, sulking.

When Diego returned to Esteban's room, he suffered a strong pang of jealousy when he saw the way Victoria was still all over him. Not long ago, at the garden, she had assured Zorro she wasn't in love with Esteban, but that did indeed look like a woman in love. Maybe she was in denial about it, or she was simply overcompensating for the way he had treated his cousin, as she seemed quite upset about his rough handling. Either way, Diego didn't like it. Not at all.

ZZZ

Despite the intense gossiping in the pueblo, Victoria continued visiting Esteban every day that week. His tongue healed surprisingly fast, and in only a few days he was talking and eating normally. His father had contemplated the idea of missing the ship and staying longer in California, but Esteban assured him there was no need for that, and that he should return home with his wife.

"How long do you want to leave Mother on her own? It's not fair. I am fine. I'll be alright here. Look, I am already having less seizures: only three since Monday."

That much was true. For whatever reason —maybe because of the blood loss or any other unknown factor, because Doctor Hernández didn't have a clue—, the number of seizures he was suffering had reduced dramatically, and everybody thought that was a very good sign.

"All right. If you are that sure, I'll board that ship tomorrow," Don Emilio said.

ZZZ

That night Zorro paid a surprise visit to Victoria. Things had been quiet at the pueblo recently, and the alcalde had not given him a reason to appear in public. He was probably engineering another convoluted plan to catch Zorro, but so far, he had caused him no trouble.

This time, Zorro waited until all the customers had gone, and when she closed the tavern's front door he sneaked in through the back one and waited for her in the kitchen.

"Zorro! I wasn't expecting you tonight. Everyone is gone now," she said when she came in carrying a large tray of empty jars. She left the tray on the table and walked closer to him. Zorro noticed she didn't show the usual enthusiasm, not running to his side to embrace him tightly, but he didn't know what could be the reason.

"Yes, I know. I am fed up of not having a single moment to have your exclusive attention anymore, _preciosa_ ," he said, taking her hands. When he leaned over to kiss her she turned her face to a side, away from his kiss, and his lips landed on her cheek. Never a good sign.

"What's wrong? Don Alejandro is not here today to scold you," he said, upset. He had run out of the coca leaves two days ago and he had been short-tempered and irritable ever since. And for that reason, an unresponsive, dismissive girlfriend could tip him to the edge easily.

"Nothing is wrong. I don't want kisses tonight, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you. We are alone tonight. You may start with a kiss, and then… you'll want something else."

"Really? You don't trust me, or you don't trust yourself?"

Victoria slapped him hard then.

"I have no problem to control myself! It is you who has the problem!"

Zorro ignored her and held her wrists, kissing her again, this time claiming her mouth. She wriggled then, complaining, until he let go of her. The moment her hands were free she slapped him again.

"See what I mean? What's the matter with you? Why do you behave like this?"

"Like what? Like a man in love with his fiancée? You are the one acting odd. Only a few days ago you said you love me, but I am not so sure about that anymore."

"You believe the rumours then, is that it? That I am a slut, making love with Don Esteban any chance I have every time I am at the hacienda De la Vega…"

"No, not really. But I don't understand what are you playing at."

"I am… confused."

"Confused? About what?"

"About everything. About you, me, this clandestine life I swore I would live while I wait for you… Every day is a struggle. Sometimes I don't think I can do it anymore."

 _And here I thought I was the one hitting a low point today_ , Zorro thought. Right then, before he could reply, a soldier cried:

"There is Toronado! Zorro must be around! Lancers!"

" _Maldita sea mi estampa_! Can I ever have a minute of peace?" Zorro cried. "I am very sorry, Victoria. I know this illustrate your point, but please, don't give up on me yet. I'll come back to talk about this, or we'll meet somewhere else, all right? I have to go now before they surround the tavern, _mi amor_. I am so sorry. I have to go." He kissed her forehead hurriedly and left the kitchen through the back door, whistling for Toronado."

 _Yes, this is the kind of thing that illustrates my point perfectly well_ , she thought while hugging her own shoulders in desperation, with tears running down her face.

ZZZZZ


	42. Chapter 42 - Blame the daisies

**Chapter 42 – Blame the daisies**

The next day all the De la Vegas travelled to the port of San Pedro to bid Don Emilio farewell when he set off for Spain.

In the early morning, Felipe climbed to the driver's seat of the carriage ready at the entrance while Don Alejandro and his brother took the back seat. A few seconds later Diego got out of the house too, rushing to get going.

"Where is Esteban?" he asked when he realized his cousin wasn't at the carriage yet.

"I don't know. Still in the house. Go tell him to hurry up, please. We don't want to be late and suffer the company of my brother for at least another month," Don Alejandro joked.

"You wish," Don Emilio said, also laughing. He knew the laughing would turn to tears later on that morning when he boarded the ship, but for now, laughing and keeping a light mood was good.

Diego rushed back to the house, bumping into Esteban at the front door.

"Esteban, for goodness sake, hurry up! Wait, what do you think you need a sword for? Haven't you realized yet swords are not necessary in Los Angeles?" _Unless the alcalde has a tantrum, of course_.

"You never know when a sword will be necessary. And I feel more confident and safe with one at my waist. I still can't get my head around you never carrying one."

"You are not planning on practicing Zorro's moves, are you?"

"If I had the chance, why not?" he said, with a mischievous smile on his face. "But nothing is going to happen."

"Leave it."

"No. Consider this sword a statemen, or an ornament if you prefer, like a piece of decorative clothing or something, and forget about it. Come on, we don't want my father missing that ship, do we?"

Esteban walked past him and quickly climbed up into the carriage then. Diego shook his head and followed him.

 _Great. I hope he doesn't get us in trouble with that damn sword!_

ZZZ

After the emotional display of hugs and tears, Don Emilio boarded the ship. Don Alejandro, Esteban, Diego and Felipe stayed at the port while the ship set sail, waving until they could hardly see Don Emilio in the distance.

"Let's go back home," Don Alejandro said. "And you, remember all your promises and behave from now on. Don't give me a reason to send you back to Madrid on the next ship."

"Of course, Uncle. No more getting in trouble," he said rather sheepishly. However, on the way back to Los Angeles, Esteban couldn't keep his promise because only a couple of miles from San Pedro a gang of robbers gave chase to the carriage, shooting their guns at them.

"Don't stop, Felipe! Ignore them and carry on! Faster!" Diego said after evaluating the situation. Only Esteban had a weapon to defend himself, and even if Diego had any he shouldn't display any fighting skills, so their only chance was to outrun the attackers.

Following his instructions, Felipe urged the horses to run faster, until one of the robbers got to his side at full gallop.

"Stop that carriage!" he shouted at Felipe, waving a gun at him, dangerously close to his head.

"Stop, Felipe! Don't try to be brave!" Don Alejandro said, panicking, fearing for the youngster's life.

Felipe looked behind, with his eyes on Diego, waiting for confirmation. Diego nodded then, giving up. After all, those men were only after their money, and that wasn't as important as their lives.

"Stop the carriage, Felipe. Do as they say," Diego said.

Felipe pulled from the reins then to stop the horses. When they halted, the robbers made them all get down at gun point.

"Give me all your money and valuables. _Rápido!_ " the leader said.

"Don't give them anything, Uncle," Esteban said when Don Alejandro reached for the leather pouch he had on his belt.

"I'll blow your brains out if he doesn't!" directing the gun at Esteban.

"Who are you kidding? You fired that gun already, and unless you reloaded while shouting mad at our driver, that empty gun is not a match for my sword."

The thief aimed at Esteban's face and pulled the trigger. The harmless "click" that followed instead of a blast showed everybody Esteban was right, indeed: the gun was empty, and for that reason, useless against a sword.

Esteban punched that man and unsheathed his sword, attacking the others with it. One of the thieves threw his also empty gun at Esteban's head to gain some time to unsheathe his sword while the other mugger shot his second pistol, barely scratching Esteban's arm with the bullet. The leader got up and reached for his sword as well, and the three dangerous men surrounded Esteban, who smiled at them oozing self-confidence.

Diego should have worried for his cousin, but he followed the fight with interest instead, rooting for Esteban in that unfair, unequal swordfight. Esteban had really paid attention to the fencing lesson, because his technique had improved tenfold and he was able to fight them all efficiently, not giving an inch to their advances. Using one of the specific moves Zorro taught him, Esteban managed to disarm one of the bandits, and in true Zorro-style he punched him hard with the hand holding the sword's hilt, knocking him down to the ground. For a moment, Diego had a glimpse of how proud Sir Edmund could have felt watching him succeed as a fencing pupil.

"Diego, do something! Don't just watch; help him!" Don Alejandro said, regretting not to be carrying a sword, or better still, a loaded gun.

"What do you want me to do? I don't have a sword!" Diego said. But, despite his apparent helplessness, he grabbed one of the unloaded guns that lay on the ground and waited for a chance to get into the fight. When Esteban disarmed another thief, that man knew what was coming and manage to avoid the punch that followed, but Diego jumped behind his back and hit the back of his head hard with the pistol butt.

"Thanks, smartarse!" Esteban said when that man dropped to the ground. He carried on fighting the leader then, the best swordman of the trio. Now one on one, he should have won the fight easily, but all of a sudden Esteban stopped in his tracks, hesitating.

"I am very sorry about this, but I need to lie down for a moment. I hope you don't take advantage of this," he said to his opponent. He made a move to pass the sword to Diego, but the leader of the gang fended off the flying sword and it never reached its destination, landing on the ground a few feet away, out of Diego's reach. Without much time left to prepare, and before he managed to lay down on the ground in a controlled manner, Esteban dropped down unconscious and started convulsing.

"What the fuck is he doing?" the thief said, kicking Esteban's sword further away from Diego, who had made a move to take it.

"He is sick. Can't you see he is seizuring?" Don Alejandro said.

"Seizuring? The poor bastard chose a very bad moment to do that!" the thief said, laughing, kicking Esteban's side hard while his comrades regained consciousness and stumbled to their feet, retrieving their weapons.

"Please don't hurt him," Diego said, stepping closer, only to get halted by a sword aiming at his chest. He put his hands up then, surrendering. "Let me tend to him, please," he said while looking at the man convulsing. _Please, don't bite your tongue again!_

"Stay where you are! And now, give me all your money or I'll kill you all!"

"Father, give him your purse. It doesn't matter. It's only money," Diego said. Don Alejandro reached for the small bag in his belt without hesitation.

"Here. You can go now," he said, tossing the purse. "That's all I have."

The thief grabbed it in mid-air and opened it with one hand to peek inside the pouch while still aiming his sword at Diego. Satisfied, he quickly pulled from the string with his teeth to close it.

"I should still kill you all, or at least him, but he's got enough punishment as it is," he said, kicking Esteban's side again. "Don't let him carry a sword if he can't finish a fight!"

The leader looked at Diego then, still immobile with his hands up.

"And you, stupid, don't let anybody drag you into a fight you can't win!" he added, punching Diego's abdomen with his left fist, following with a right hook to his jaw that left him sprawled on the ground.

The trio laughed out loud as they got on their horses and ran away with the money.

"Diego, are you all right? Get up!" Don Alejandro said, helping him to sit up. Dizzy, Diego took a hand to his jaw, feeling the bone.

"I'm alright. Just give me a minute here."

Don Alejandro tended for his son while Felipe took care of Esteban. As usual, the inconvenient fitting episode didn't last long, and Esteban regained consciousness within a few minutes, a time Diego used to recover fully himself. When Esteban woke up, he took a hand to his face, covering his eyes in shame.

"Don't tell me I passed out while fighting. How embarrassing."

"Yes, you did. He could have killed you so easily, but he was satisfied just kicking you around only," Diego said, helping his cousin up, resenting his own ribs.

"Yes, I can feel that," Esteban said, taking a hand to his side, breathing heavily and limping unsteadily. Diego picked up the sword and handed it back to him.

"You shouldn't use this anymore. I'm sorry, because you did a great job trying to prevent this robbery, and you nearly succeeded, but you can't carry on swordfigthing if you can pass out at any moment."

"Oh, shut up, smartarse! This is too embarrassing," Esteban said, snatching his sword from Diego's hands, but that sudden move set him out of balance and he would have fallen if his cousin didn't hold him up straight, supporting him.

"Diego is right. You should stop carrying that sword," Don Alejandro said.

"We'll see," Esteban said, but he knew they were right. Despite Zorro's lesson, it looked like his swordfighting days were well and truly over.

ZZZ

When they arrived at the hacienda Diego excused himself with the pretext of resting his bruised ribs, but as soon as he could he got to the cave to ride as Zorro. He returned to the spot where they suffered the assault, and then followed the tracks left by the gang of muggers. He caught up with them at their hiding place, five miles from San Pedro.

"Gentlemen, I think you have something that doesn't belong to you," he said, attacking them viciously, irritated as he was by the lack of coca leaves and the beating he had taken before. Caught unaware, they didn't put much of a fight, but with the guns reloaded, the leader managed to fire his weapon before Zorro charged on him, beating him up to a pulp, knocking him unconscious like the other two.

 _For crying out loud, not again!_ Zorro thought, looking at the graze on his arm, a wound quite similar to the one Esteban got, but a bit deeper. _I'll have to wear an armour like a Knight if I want to survive_.

He got the leather purse marked with the initials A.V from the leader's pocket; then took some pieces of rope to tie the hands and feet of the robbers; lifted them on their horses; and took them to Los Angeles.

"Sergeant, I caught these thieves on the way to San Pedro. They assault the travellers coming in and out of the port. I think this belongs to Don Alejandro de la Vega," he said, tossing the purse to Mendoza. "Please, return it with my compliments."

"Thank you, Zorro. Don Alejandro will be pleased to recover his money," Mendoza said.

The masked bandit turned his horse around to leave but then the alcalde got out of his office.

"Zorro, stop right there!"

Zorro looked back, and Toronado spun around quickly to face the alcalde. In the nick of time, Zorro leaned to a side to avoid the dagger Ramón threw at him, which whizzed past his shoulder.

"Better luck next time, Alcalde," Zorro said, touching his brim, and then spun the stallion around and spur his flanks to get the hell out of the pueblo before Ramón managed to aim and shoot his pistol. He thought that dagger could be the lethally poisoned one that had killed Don Luis, but he didn't have time to stay and find out.

ZZZ

"I am fed up of this!" a shirtless Zorro said down at the cave while looking at the new graze on his arm, while Felipe applied a small dressing to it. "The only reason why Esteban can behave like he does is because Zorro always comes after him to pick up the pieces. Challenging and antagonizing the alcalde every time he gets near him; getting in trouble one way or another every time he steps out of the hacienda; getting sweet with Victoria, of all women… I'm really fed up of acting like his babysitter, always protecting him!"

 _"Can you tell him the truth?"_ Felipe signed.

"Tell him what? That I am fucking Zorro? " _Oh, look, by the way, Esteban, I'm Zorro, so stop courting my woman and behaving like a jerk because I'm not going to save your sorry arse anymore!?_ " Do you think that will work?"

Felipe laughed at Diego's choice of words, because it was quite out of character for him to talk like that, but he was obviously too upset with the whole situation to bother about language. On top of that, he had run out of coca powder three days ago and he was extremely irritable and on edge most of the time.

 _"What about at least telling him to back off because you love Victoria?"_

"That's too embarrassing. And it doesn't really matter. Victoria is in love with Zorro. She won't fall for this puny imitator, and she would never—." Diego stopped talking in denial when he saw Felipe's expression. "Would she? What do you know?"

Felipe told him how he had caught Victoria looking at Zorro the day they were practicing in the garden, and then looking at Esteban, swapping her gaze between them a few times as if comparing the two. Then she had smiled, but with her eyes on Esteban.

 _"I'm sorry. I think she fancies him. For real."_

"What?"

Diego was shocked. He wasn't imagining things then. Not only he was risking life and limb to keep his cousin out of trouble, he was now also in serious danger of losing the love of his _querida_ to him. One thing was doing the right thing, like letting her free while he suffered in silence for the rest of his life, and a very different one was to be dumped by her while she fell in love with someone else. The result would be similar for him, but it wasn't the same. Not at all. It was too humiliating, and he couldn't take it. And her odd attitude the other night was alarming, to say the least, and pointing in one disturbing direction: she could dump him for Esteban at any moment.

ZZZ

Diego got out of the cave through the back door and went for a walk to calm down and soothe his nerves before he returned to the hacienda. He sat down to think right in the middle of a solitary field, enjoying the quiet time, the sound of the wind, the sun on his face, and the happy chirping of the birds. Surrounded by daisies and long grass, he had an idea. As he used to do when he was only a teenager, he idly grabbed one and started plucking the petals, asking the same question as he did back then: does Victoria love me?

"She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves… Esteban. She loves… me… She loves… Esteban…" He carried on pulling all the petals until he got to the last one. "She loves… Esteban." _Damn_.

He grabbed another _margarita_ and tried again, with the same result. And then another one. And three more.

 _Bullshit!_ he thought, throwing the last stub. At least when he was a teenager half of the times he could get a positive result. But not now. He stood up and kicked the flowers furiously, losing it. _Even nature is against me now!_

He knew he could not carry on like that. He had to decide: either tell her the truth and risk her wrath and fury, or let her go. Anything, before it was too late, before she would make up her mind to marry Esteban, because when she finally took that decision, there was no way to fix it: she would hit the roof if she'd found out the scale of the deception afterwards. Even more than if she found the truth from him now.

ZZZ

In the afternoon, Diego returned to the hacienda, walked through the secret door and then entered the lounge, looking very upset, ignoring his cousin on the way to his room. Esteban stood up, worried, holding his arm when he tried to pass by.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Diego turned quickly, pulling from his arm to release it, and then he threw an unexpected hard punch to his cousin's face. Esteban dropped to the floor heavily. From there, he tried to sit up using his elbows, dizzy, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Why? What have I done now? What's going on?" he said while feeling his jaw, fearing it would be fractured.

"Do you remember you said one day I should punch you for endangering Victoria at the circus?"

"Did I say that? Oh, yes, I did. Blimey."

"Well, today is the day, but don't ask me why!" Diego said, slamming the door on the way out.

Punching his cousin made him feel better, at least briefly, but then he regretted it. The poor fool didn't know where all that rage came from, and he could not blame the _margaritas_ for it.

ZZZZZ


	43. Chapter 43 - Rejection

**Chapter 43 – Rejection**

"You love her, don't you?" Esteban said while his cousin gave him a sad look with those helpless, puppy eyes.

After receiving that furious punch that apparently came out of nowhere, Esteban waited at least twenty minutes before he went to Diego's room to confront him. By then, he had calmed down enough to apologize for his violent outburst, and then the conversation had turned to the subject of the tavern owner.

"Wow. Jesus, I didn't know, I swear. Otherwise I would not have got involved. I had my suspicions, of course, but I thought that if you really felt something for her you would have acted on those feelings long ago. I know you would, the same as you did with Zafira. What I don't understand is why everybody around here is so mistaken, considering you such a hopeless case when it comes to women and love. But, does Victoria know? Did you ever tell her you love her?"

Diego shook his head slowly, directing his sad, puppy eyes to the ground in shame.

"Why you didn't say anything? I don't understand. I have seen the way she looks at you, and it is obvious for anybody with a good pair of eyes she has feelings for you; but I never thought you did, not beyond friendship, anyway, because otherwise you would have made a move by now, I know that. You were never the shy type."

Diego kept silent, still looking at the floor.

"Look, I'll back off for the moment. If she loves you, it will be permanent and I won't interfere, although my heart will be broken. But you must tell her. As soon as possible, because I can't wait for you to decide to man-up. It is bad enough to be wasting my life waiting for Zorro to do something. I don't need anybody else on that triangle, you know?"

"It's… complicated," Diego said with a long, defeated sigh.

"No, it's not. Come on, at your age you cannot be looking at the woman you love from afar, like a desperate, confused, shy teenager, or a solitary Knight from the 12th century, never making a move so your bubble doesn't burst. You cannot carry on like that. You should talk to her, get her impressed and interested, or move on. This is not healthy."

"How can I get her impressed or interested?"

"I don't know! Let's see… Use your poetry, and flowers, and seize the moment, and..."

"I can't impress her with poetry. She likes action men. Like Zorro." _Or you, goddammit,_ he thought, extremely irritated with the situation, with his uncontrollable rage rising to dangerous levels again _._

"Yes, there is that... But I have noticed how she looks at you sometimes. She likes you, sure, but maybe she doesn't know how much yet, and you have to spark that interest."

"She likes me? Do you really think so? As much as she likes Zorro?"

"Well… I don't know about that. The only thing I know is that I do like her as well, a lot. I loved her from the moment I saw her, I told you that before, and if you don't move your arse and go to the tavern right now to talk to her, I won't be waiting forever until you make your move, all right? And I don't care what Zorro may think either. Victoria will be better off with me, or with you, and she knows that. And so does Zorro."

"Right. You are right. I have to talk to her. I have been procrastinating for too long," Diego said while walking towards the door with determination on his face.

"There you go!" Esteban said, slapping his cousin's back when he walked by. "Go get her, tiger! And let me know what she says. Either way will be fine for me, because if I must give her up I prefer she falls for you rather than carrying on with Zorro, who can't make an honest woman out of her."

ZZZ

Diego got out to the garden to get some roses for Victoria. Now Autumn, the full bloom days of the summer were long gone, but the rose bushes still had some beautiful flowers on display, as the growing season was so long in California. When Diego approached the bushes, heedless, he pulled from the strings and activated the little bells. Irritated by them, he cut through the whole rig, destroying it, shaking the bushes and the bells like a mad man, pricking his fingers with the thorns while fighting with the strings. After that outburst, he had only cut three roses for the small bouquet when Don Alejandro showed up at the garden, alarmed by all that noise.

"Diego! What are you doing with my roses? Well, what a relief is you; I thought it would be that shameless Zorro taking them again, not you."

"No, not that brazen Zorro. Only your inept son this time. Sorry to disappoint you," Diego said while he carried on cutting stems quickly, not lifting his eyes to look at his father.

"Disappoint me? If a woman you are courting deserves the bouquet you are making, I can only be happy, Son. Can I know the name of the fortunate lady?"

"No," Diego spat. As he had enough roses already, he looked at his father then and continued, sharply: "It is none of your business."

Diego walked past his elder, who was too shocked by his rude manners to react on time, and he only did when his son was already a few steps away from him.

"Diego! Wait!"

"Not now, Father!" Diego said while lifting his left hand as a warning, with his back to Don Alejandro on his way to the stables.

Something in his body language told the old don it would be better letting go for once in his life and not confronting his son at that challenging time.

"Good luck then," he muttered, shaking his head, suspecting the lady about to receive the roses could be no other than… Victoria. He sighed deeply then, doubly worried: not only he had to watch for his nephew not getting in trouble with Zorro, now he'll have to deal with Diego's safety as well.

ZZZ

Diego entered the tavern in the evening and scanned the room quickly. Victoria wasn't there serving tables. He hesitated at the entrance for a moment, and then he approached the counter while nervously twisting the red roses' bouquet in his sweaty hands.

"Good afternoon, Don Diego," Pilar said. "You look lost. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where Victoria is? Is she at the back?"

"Yes, she is in the kitchen." Pilar eyed the beautiful flowers then. "I'll make sure you are not disturbed," she said winking playfully. "Would you like a glass of brandy before you get there?"

"Thank you, Pilar. That could be a good idea under the circumstances, yes."

She served him the drink and he gulped it down, gagging with the strong taste, making her laugh heartedly with his grimace of disgust and the way he spat some of it while coughing.

"Too strong?"

Diego lowered his head and shook it slowly while waving his hand, like dismissing that idea, but it took him a few seconds before he could mutter a word.

"No. Perfect!"

He walked the short distance to the kitchen feeling the eyes of the few customers present looking at his back. He cursed himself for being so nervous, and with a shaky hand he moved the curtain and stepped inside, hoping he could feel the soothing effects of the liquor soon.

Victoria was busy, struggling to carry a heavy crate full of wine bottles, and she didn't notice him immediately. Diego left the bouquet on a table and hurried to help her.

"Let me help you with that," he said, taking the crate from her hands as if it was a light feather. "Where do you want it?"

"There, under that shelf, please."

Diego left the crate on that spot and turned to face Victoria, smiling nervously.

"That's fine. Thank you, Diego," she said, wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. She sighed, looking tired, and smiled back at him. "How nice to see you here. Can I help you with something?"

"No. Well, yes. There is one thing… I… that… ah…" _Damn it! It's not so difficult, you fool!_ he cursed himself again.

"What?" she said, laughing at his troubled expression. Then she spotted the roses on the table. "Are those for me?"

"Yes. Yes, they are," he said, hurrying to fetch the bouquet to place it in her hands.

"Oh, thank you, Diego. They are beautiful."

She waited for his next words with a raised eyebrow. That unexpected gift could only mean one thing, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it right now. Not when she was falling for his cousin; neither when she felt she was cheating on Zorro already.

Diego was looking at her intently, but he wasn't saying anything. In the end, she felt so uncomfortable she had to break the silence.

"Diego, I… ah…"

"Victoria, I love you," he finally said, rushing his words. "There, I said it: I love you. I have always loved you, since we were kids, and it was time I'd let you know."

Victoria opened her mouth to say something, twice, but she didn't know what words she should use to avoid hurting him.

"I have noticed you have been drifting apart from Zorro recently, haven't you? So I thought this rough patch between you two could be my only chance, because I don't think I can compete with him for your love otherwise. Is there any chance that you could love me back? Any chance at all?"

She continued to look at him, speechless, opening her mouth like a fish out of water another couple of times, without uttering a single word.

"Please, say something. Anything," he begged, touching the hands that held the bouquet tightly under whitened knuckles.

"Diego, I… I don't know what to say. On the one hand, I am flattered you consider me worthy of your love. And I _do_ love you, but as a dear friend, almost like a brother. However, I don't think I can love you the same way I love Zorro." _Or the way I loved him before, anyway_ , she thought, annoyed to know anybody had really noticed her change of heart towards the masked hero, despite all the outrageous rumours. But the flirtation with Esteban had been too obvious recently, so it wasn't a total surprise people had been talking. Even if the rumours were not true to begin with.

"Oh, Diego, why can't you be more like your cousin?" she said, thinking out loud, regretting it immediately.

"Like Esteban?"

She nodded, embarrassed by her lapse. "Yes, like Esteban. Who else?"

"What do you mean more like him? Younger… handsomer…? Maybe reckless… or with a deplorable history of seducing vulnerable women… or what?" he said, visibly annoyed.

Victoria blushed at these words. She had heard the gossip about Esteban's antics at Madrid, and that was one of her fears, that he would not commit totally and would only use her. But after his behaviour during Lucía's fiasco, she had to trust his womanizing ways were over.

"I was thinking… _braver,_ maybe?" she said, tentatively, but Diego looked really hurt by that word, almost offended. "For goodness sake, Diego, don't look so shocked! For example, it had only taken you twenty years to say three words! Even a spineless chicken would have said " _I love you_ " sooner if he really meant it!"

"I would have, if Zorro didn't exist."

"Why? Are you afraid of him? Do you think he would take revenge if you sweep me off my feet?"

"Yes. Something like that."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's not that kind of man. Besides, I am no-one's property, at least not until the right man puts a ring on my finger and I get married."

"He put a ring on your finger," he said then slowly, looking tired and defeated.

She instinctively reached for the ring hanging from her neck chain, hidden under her blouse, close to her heart.

"How do you know that?"

"I… just know. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, because it was a secret. How do you know about the ring?" she said with a wild suspicion forming in her mind, a suspicion that Diego could also fathom by the way she was looking at him. He hesitated then for a moment, thinking hard until he found a way out of his blunder.

"If you must know, you cried on my shoulder after Zorro called you _fiancée_ , so I assume he gave you a ring of some sort on that occasion."

"That's right! I had forgotten about that, sorry."

Diego didn't like how relieved she seemed rejecting the outrageous idea that he could be Zorro. He carried on talking then, not wanting to dwell on that thought.

"So, you cannot love me because I'm not impulsive and _brave_ like my cousin, is that it?"

"It's not just that. I mean, it's not so simple. You have different qualities, you and your cousin, and as I said, I do love you, but with a different kind of love. I love Zorro, and yes, I really like your cousin, and if Zorro didn't exist I could have been more interested in him."

"So, you are definitely interested in Esteban. He'll be glad to know."

"No, I didn't say that. Don't twist my words. I told you I'm in love with Zorro."

 _I hope so_ , he wished, closing his eyes.

"And I hope this little mishap between us doesn't mean I will lose you as a friend."

"Never. Don't worry about that," he said firmly, opening his eyes to stare back at her.

"Good. Come here." She opened her arms to embrace him, inviting him to them, and he fell in, helpless.

"I am sorry I cannot be more for you than a friend," she said when they parted, spilling a lonely tear.

"It's all right, Victoria. I can live with that." _Just_.

ZZZZZ


	44. Chapter 44 - Too little, too late

**Chapter 44 – Too little, too late**

"So, the bubble got burst then?" Esteban said when Diego returned home. His expression said it all, so there was no need to ask how the encounter went.

"You'll be happy to know my bubble is not just burst, but annihilated, yes. Now, please, leave me alone, because I need time to grieve the sudden death of my wonderful bubble."

 _At least he's taking it with a dose of humour_ , Esteban thought.

"I am sorry to hear that. Well, I'm sorry for you, not for me, of course. I can't lie; I'm delighted. So, tell me: do you mind if I carry on courting Victoria, or it is too soon for you?"

"Why do you ask me? Why don't you ask Zorro instead?"

"I would, but I don't know where to find him. But we already talked about this. I told him he should marry her as soon as possible, because she could choose dumping him instead of carrying on with the misery of that relationship. It's not fair to keep a woman waiting for something to happen for so long, you know? She wants to settle, get married and have a family. And I can give her that."

"But Zorro cannot just unmask and start a family without any consequences. I think you are not fair there."

"Well, the whole thing is not fair on Victoria either."

"What makes you so sure she will choose you over Zorro? I am curious."

"I don't know. But I think she hates the spotlight, the danger, the uncertainty… After all this time in a relationship with him, she doesn't even know who's the man she kisses, for Christ sake! Who could blame her if she changes her mind and leaves him? Zorro is not a fool. I'm sure he had been thinking about these matters himself, and he knows is not fair asking her to wait for ever. The clock is ticking, and Victoria may dump him and still don't choose any of us to marry but someone else, I don't know. But I will be there when that happens."

"Like a vulture."

"Or like a Prince, ready to rescue her and take her to the palace. Whatever. I'll be there. And I really hope it happens sooner rather than later."

ZZZ

Diego didn't like the way his cousin put it: " _the clock is ticking_." Nothing closer to the truth.

He kept silent during dinner that evening, and his father had the good sense of not asking him what the mysterious lady said about the roses. Due to Diego's long face, it wasn't necessary. Instead, uncle and nephew did most of the trivial talking that evening, and after dinner they insisted on keeping Diego company at the library, never touching the subject of his love life. As a result, Diego could not excuse himself to go to the cave to change into Zorro's clothes immediately after dinner, as he wanted to, and he had to wait until they retired to bed. By the time he reached the pueblo the tavern was already closed, and only a solitary light shone through a window in the upper floor: Victoria's.

Despite promising not climbing to her room ever again, he stood up on the saddle and lifted himself on the small roof by the window. He signalled Toronado, urging him to go away this time, and stopped there for a moment to think, just watching his beloved.

She sat at the edge of her bed with one of the saddest expressions he had ever seen on her beautiful face. She was holding the bouquet of roses, crying all over the flowers.

 _Could there be any hope for Diego, after all_?

He hesitated with a hand over the window, considering returning another day, because he didn't want to face her fury at a reveal of his identity. But he had to tell her the truth. As Esteban said, the clock was ticking.

ZZZ

Victoria could not make up her mind. She had rejected Diego that afternoon, but, was that the right decision? She twisted the bouquet in her hands over and over, compulsively, looking at the beautiful flowers through the tears. Always the roses. Zorro's, Esteban's, and now Diego's. Loving three people at the same time was bloody difficult, and unhealthy, driving her insane. Sometimes she thought the right thing should be keeping her promise to Zorro and carry on supporting him and his cause; then the next minute she longed for a life with Esteban, despite his illness and the way he always got in trouble; or like now, considered Diego as the best, safest option, even if she had already hurt his feelings.

Why men could not be like potatoes? If that was the case, she would mash the three of them in a bowl, and the resulting mix would be perfect, balancing out all their qualities and defects. And her dilemma to choose one would be sorted, as there would be no need to discard any of them. She remembered then the gipsy's words at the fun fair: _"Decisions to make, and difficult ones."_ How on Earth did she know?

That afternoon she cowardly preferred keeping Diego in the "friend zone" for ever, safe in there. Her friend Diego, the clever one, the gentle one, the one who could not give up a lost cause where most men would do, like taking care of a horse with a broken leg, and the only one that could still surprise her, as he did when he protected the doctor's reputation, antagonizing the alcalde. And her personal handkerchief for any occasion, always listening. But recently, especially during the past few days, she had seen a harsh side of his personality she had never seen before, and she didn't like it. His rude behaviour, his constant bad temper, the uncompassionate way he had treated his sick cousin... But, if he was so much in love with her as he claimed, could she really blame him? Every time she had showed up at the hacienda he had to witness first-hand all her display of affection for Esteban. No, it could be just jealousy, not bad feelings, and he probably didn't mean to be so rude. And what about Zorro? Should she blame him for pushing Diego into the background, always afraid to show his true feelings because of his perception that he could not compete with the black masked hero? He certainly looked interested in her when he returned from Spain, but then he withdrew into the friend-zone, until now. And she had pushed him back there without giving him a chance.

 _You are such an idiot_ , she thought. _You must fix this_. _If Zorro would show up tonight… But it's too late. He won't come now._

She wiped out her tears, left a little box on the side table, and stood up to leave the bouquet in a vase by the windowsill. She nearly dropped it when she noticed the dark shadow lurking outside, like a wish come true.

"Zorro! What are you doing there?"

"Buenas noches, Victoria. Sorry to alarm you. I know I promised I would never come into your room again, but I have to talk to you. Can I come in, please? We really must talk. Tonight."

"Alright. Don't stand there. Come in, quick! I don't want the soldiers spotting you again."

She left the window wide open and Zorro stepped in, closing the shutters behind him.

"Where is Toronado?"

"I sent him away. I don't want to repeat our last encounter. He'll be back when I need him."

"Clever horse."

"Yes."

An uncomfortable silence followed then. Victoria wondered what he wanted to say, but as he didn't get going, she took the lead before she would change her mind again, because she could never think straight in his powerful presence.

"I am glad you are here tonight, because I have been thinking about our relationship. And you are right: we really need to talk."

"Yes, we do. I —."

"No, no, don't interrupt me. Hear me out."

"All right. Ladies first," he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you. Well, I… gosh, this is so difficult," she said, turning her back on him, hoping it would be easier if she wasn't looking at him and his grin. "I am so confused, and I can't keep up with this. I love you, but I can't carry on with this farce of a relationship, not when I am also in love with someone else."

"Please, don't say that," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. She looked at him straight in the eye then and carried on.

"But is true. The other day, at the De la Vega's, I said I love you. And I do, but I was trying to fool myself saying it out loud, that I wanted to carry on and I didn't love anyone else. But the truth is I can't wait for you any longer, Zorro. I tried, but I can't. Right now, I long for stability, I long for a normal, open relationship. Not what you can offer. I am very sorry because I told you I would wait and I don't like breaking that promise, but this is so difficult for me… So difficult."

Zorro was shocked by her words. He knew she was thinking about it, but he wasn't expecting it that night, so soon. Not when he had finally made up his mind to tell her the truth. Not now.

"I understand that, I really do, and I am very sorry to put you in that position for so long, _querida_. I wish there was an easy way out of this, but I can't see it. I need more time before we can get married. Please, don't give up on me yet. Give me more time," Zorro said, taking Victoria's hands in his, lifting them to his lips, which were trembling now.

Victoria let him kiss her hands once, and then gently slid them out of his black leather gloves to continue her speech. She was literally slipping away between his fingers, and he didn't know how to stop it, although, it was a long time coming, and he knew he should let her go. She moved away from him and started pacing the small room, talking out loud without looking up, as if talking to herself.

"Look, I love you, I really do, but I don't want to be scared all the time anymore. I had enough of this. I can't keep looking at you dodging bullets, being brave and daring while I quietly wait on a side. I don't want to be on edge every day, hiding from the alcalde to have a little time with you here and there, always fearing you'll get caught while you are distracted in my arms. Right now, I need someone I can kiss whenever I want to, out in the open, even if Don Alejandro or someone else is looking. I need someone who can give me children, and a family life, a quiet life, a _normal_ life. I'm sick of this situation, Zorro, which doesn't lead anywhere. I am getting old, and I feel like if every minute of my life is wasted, slipping away while I wait for an illusion, something I cannot have. Something that is never going to be real, and you know this as well as I do."

She paused to look at him, hoping he would say or do something, anything that would make her change her mind again. _Why don't you remove that mask right now and let me see your face? Why don't you fight for our love with the same wit you fight the alcalde?_ she wondered. But it was hopeless. He was not reacting, immobile, as if he didn't care.

"I hope that, when I eventually find out who you really are under the mask, I don't have to regret the difficult decision I am making today." She took a small box from her bedside table and then walked the few steps between them. Her hands were shaking when she opened the tiny lid to take out the engagement ring he had put on her finger only a few months ago.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep this anymore." She offered the ring back, but he didn't take it. He was frozen. "Please, take it."

He still didn't move, so she took his right hand and placed the ring on his palm, in the middle of his black leather glove, and then closed his fingers over it, lifting her head to look at his sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said across her tears.

He finally reacted and embraced her trembling body, fighting his own tears back.

"So am I, Victoria. So am I. More that you'll ever know," he said with his face buried in her locks. He held her tight for a moment, inhaling deeply, taking in the sweet aroma of her gorgeous hair, a smell that would stay with him for ever, and then he let go of her. He gently kissed her forehead and, without breaking eye contact, he stepped back away from her. He didn't want to beg for her love; he didn't want to cry in front of her; and least of all, wanted to reveal his true self now to have a double rejection on the spot, as she had already rejected Diego only a few hours ago. He had lost her, and it was final. She was in love with Esteban, and he should let them have a happy life together, the kind of life he couldn't give her.

" _Adiós, querida_."

He turned to reach her window for the last time. Half way out, he sent her a final, painful look, and then, clutching at the ring in his hand, he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – And yet another twist! Oh, yes, these two can't agree to go in the same direction, ever. They are like yo-yos out of sync. I feel like slapping them repeatedly until my hand falls apart! LOL. At least we are getting close to the end. Keep reading!**

 **Thanks to all those readers out there with a voice. So many nice reviews! Keep them coming, please. And special thanks to whoever said my stories are well written. That comment made my day. I love you, mystery guest. XXX :D**


	45. Chapter 45 - Confinement

**Chapter 45 – Confinement**

Still up in the roof, with his emotions running so high he felt dizzy, Zorro could not think straight while he held onto his ring. In desperation, he felt tempted to go back to unmask and let Victoria see his face, but was there any point in doing that? If she didn't look impressed by Diego's declaration of love that afternoon, why would she care about him now? Besides, the whole point of keeping the secrecy for such a long time was his will and determination to keep her safe. It would be extremely selfish to let her know his secret identity now, in the slight hope that she would reconsider a life with him instead of having a much easier one with Esteban. Besides, she would be so angry with him, so extremely cross with all the lies, that knowing his secret would only jeopardize their friendship. She would hate him so much for all the deception that she would probably kick him out of her life for ever. And the friendship-zone was better than the nothing-zone.

Utterly depressed, he headed for the doctor's house instead of calling Toronado. He hesitated at the door, because the doctor was adamant he shouldn't take any more coca leaves, but he was desperate for a quick boost for his sombre mood.

He didn't knock. Instead, he walked around the house looking for a way to break in. One of the smallest windows at the back was open, and he managed to get through it silently. Once inside, he rummaged the place looking for the coca leaves. In the dark, only helped by the dim moonlight coming through the windows, his unsteady hands searched along the bottles the doctor had in storage, and he grew increasingly frustrated when he couldn't find any leaves. He kept opening containers, discarding them quickly to check on the next, frantically spilling some of the contents all over the place, like a mini-hurricane leaving a trail of destruction behind. At one point his elbow hit one of the bottles left on the table, which fell off to the floor, smashing in pieces, but he continued searching nonetheless, ignoring the mess created by the sticky fluid it contained.

Within a couple of minutes of breaking that bottle, the doctor was at the ground floor, aiming at the intruder with a shotgun in his shaky, nervous hands.

"Hold it right there! Put your hands where I can see them!" he shouted to the black shadow. The shadow put his hands up, and while the doctor lit a candle, the intruder stood there immobile, but his body was shaking, and he was… _sobbing_?

"Zorro! What are you doing here?" the doctor cried when he recognized him. Then he saw the mess of toppled up bottles, jars, and the ingredients lying everywhere. "For goodness sake! What the…?"

In an all-time low, Zorro sat on the floor, on top of the mess he had created, crying with his hands covering his masked face, shaking and sobbing like a lost child.

"Diego, no, please," the doctor said, lowering his voice, alarmed by his state. He left the shotgun on the table and grabbed Zorro's shoulders, shaking him gently. "Please, don't do that. What's wrong?"

"I blew it!" Zorro said with a high-pitched voice, choked with emotion, and then rested his head on his knees. "I totally blew it this time!"

"What happened? What could be your fault now? Please, calm down and tell me."

Zorro took a little time to collect himself and then talked again, lifting his head to look at the doctor.

"Victoria rejected me today. Twice. As Diego and as Zorro. It's finished. All this time of sacrifice for nothing. All gone!"

"I can't believe that. Why would she…? Oh, wait. Esteban?"

"Yes," Zorro said, taking his hat off and lifting the soaked mask to wipe his tears off.

"I see. How can I help you?"

"You can't. Unless you can give me some more of the coca leaves. That's what I came here for. I'm so sorry about the mess, but I am out of control. I really need that drug to keep functioning normally. I can't cope without it."

"Nonsense! Sure you can! I'm sorry, but as I said before, I don't have many left. One more infusion of the coca leaves will do you no good. What you need to have right now is a different kind of infusion to calm your nerves, not getting more excited. And then we need a plan to wean you off that stuff completely. Come on, get up from the floor and sit down in that armchair while I prepare that mix."

The doctor helped Zorro up and guided him to the seat, where he sat down, now subdued and docile like a tamed, old animal. When the doctor returned with the infusion, Zorro drunk it all without a question.

"Attaboy. You'll feel better with that, you'll see. Now, this is what we will do tomorrow…"

ZZZ

Victoria couldn't sleep that night. Rejecting both Diego and Zorro on the same day had left her extremely nervous about her future. How would he take it now? With open arms or a hurt, angry heart? And then, should she tell him about the episode with Zorro? She wasn't a virgin anymore. Would he notice that on wedding night? If she could ever get to a wedding night... But, how could she tell him _that_? When? Before or after? It was too embarrassing!

She twisted and turned in bed for hours, with her mind flooded with all sorts of random questions she couldn't answer yet. Not until she talked to him in the morning. However, when the morning came and Pilar called in sick, she couldn't leave the tavern to go to the hacienda De la Vega. She had to stay in all day, only hoping he would show up at some point and they could talk.

He didn't show up in the morning, but in the afternoon, she was glad to see Don Alejandro and his nephew coming through the door. That was the first time Esteban had come to the tavern riding a horse since he suffered from seizures, and he seemed quite happy with his own achievement.

"Good afternoon, Don Alejandro. Don Esteban," she said when they approached the counter.

"Good afternoon, Victoria," Esteban said, and Don Alejandro echoed his words. "Come on, there is no need to call me Don Esteban now, is it? What makes you act so formal today?"

"All right. Sorry. Good afternoon, Esteban," she repeated.

"Yes, that's better," he said with his best, warmest smile.

"I can't see Diego. Is he with you? Did he go to the Guardian's office, perhaps?"

"No, I am afraid you won't see my cousin for a few days."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with him, is it?" she said, panicking.

"No, not at all. Nothing wrong with my son, Victoria. Don't worry," Don Alejandro said. "He is helping Doctor Hernández. Someone vandalized his home last night. There was a break in and the thief smashed many of the containers where he kept the herbs, compounds and medicines, and ruined them all. Diego has kindly offered to go to Monterey to get fresh medical supplies. It would take much longer otherwise if Doctor Hernández has to order them and then wait for the delivery."

"Yes. That's my cousin for you. Always there to give a hand," Esteban said.

 _Yes, and that's one of the reasons why I love him_ , she thought.

"How long is he going to be away?"

"It will take him a few days to get to Monterrey and back. Why?"

Victoria hesitated for a moment, fidgeting, thinking of a possible excuse to be interested in a conversation with Diego, but she couldn't think of anything.

"I wanted to ask him something. Never mind."

Don Alejandro stared at her, making her uncomfortable, and then suggested Esteban to go and sit at a table while he got the drinks.

"Victoria, did you like the roses?" he said when Esteban couldn't hear them.

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised. Diego left yesterday with a bouquet of roses, and returned with the longest face I have ever seen on him. He didn't tell me who was the lady involved, but the roses could only be for you. Am I right?"

She lowered her gaze then, embarrassed, and answered without looking at her prospective father in law.

"Yes. He gave me your roses and they were as beautiful as ever, thank you. But I rejected him, I'm afraid."

"What a shame. For both of you. Do you still have the intention of marrying Zorro one day then? Or do you have someone else in mind?" the old don said, openly looking back at Esteban without any stealth whatsoever.

"I think a made a mistake. A massive one. I wasn't expecting Diego to make that move yesterday, all of a sudden, and it caught me by surprise, I swear. But I have reconsidered and that's why I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Really? Would you accept him then?" Don Alejandro said, with the widest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Yes, I think so. If he still wants me," she said with a similar smile. Don Alejandro looked so happy that, by knowing she would be welcomed into the De la Vega family so warmly, a big weight lifted off her shoulders immediately.

"Of course he will! Don't be silly."

"How is he?"

"I have seen him better, of course. He was quite depressed last night, but when the doctor came this morning to check on Esteban and told us about the disaster with his medicines, he volunteered to go to Monterey. I thought it was a convenient way to get him distracted of all this, because I had no idea you would reconsider. By the way, what are you going to do about Zorro?"

"I broke up with him last night, after I rejected Diego. God, I hope I am doing the right thing! I really needed to talk to your son today."

"Don't worry. He'll be back soon. And he will be elated with the news, I'm sure of that. Congratulations, Victoria. You made me a very happy man," he said, leaning over the counter to give her a hug, but he couldn't reach properly. "I'll hug you later, my dear. First, I'll take these drinks and talk to Esteban. I have the feeling he is not going to be so thrilled about these exciting news as I am."

"Thank you," she whispered, nodding.

She watched the old don heading for the table with the drinks. He talked to Esteban for a little while and she could see how his expression changed dramatically to become quite sombre.

 _Damn_ , she thought. Right now, the three men in her life had been rejected at the same time. If Diego decided to go away and disappear, never returning from Monterey, she would have to bang her head on the wall until it cracked open.

Esteban stood up then. Don Alejandro grabbed his arm, but he shook it off and headed for the door, not looking at her when he walked by the counter.

 _Damn_ , she repeated in her head.

ZZZ

Diego didn't know what to do with himself. Doctor Hernández had suggested a sort of retirement/confinement in a vacant, little cottage his brother had close to San Bernardino. The idea consisted in keeping him out of the way, isolated, away from the temptation of taking any drugs, to give him time to rest and think calmly without the stresses of daily life and without the responsibility of being Zorro. But so far, at least for the first day, the plan wasn't working that well. He spent most of his time pacing the small lounge area in the tiny house like a tiger in a cage, relentlessly following the perimeter, round and round, as close to the walls as possible while avoiding the scarce pieces of furniture.

After what it seemed like an endless period of wander, Diego stopped pacing and sat down, taking one of the multiple books Felipe had supplied after he left the hacienda pretending to be on his way to Monterey. He opened the book and tried to concentrate his attention on the reading, but it was useless. His thoughts would invariable go back to Victoria and the two rejections he had to endure from her. He knew that attitude wasn't the best, and certainly not healthy, but he couldn't help it. He was obsessed by it, consumed with the sense of loss. And he needed the drugs more than ever. Although the doctor had supplied St John's wort and Valerian herbs to prepare soothing, calming infusions, he still craved for the instant high of the coca leaves.

He realized the spiralling down thoughts and the cravings got him nowhere, so he soon left the book back on the table, stood up, and slapped himself a couple of times.

 _Wake up, damn it! She doesn't love you, so stop this nonsense right now!_ he scolded himself. _The daisies didn't lie. She loves Esteban, so accept it and get on with your life, as miserable as it may look right now._

Doctor Hernández suggested he stayed inside most of the time to avoid anyone spotting him, spoiling the alibi of his trip to Monterey, but he couldn't stand a further minute confined between those oppressive four walls, so he opened the door and walked out.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – I can't believe most of the readers out there thought Victoria would go for Esteban (or at least, that's the concern you expressed in the reviews). I tried not to make it too obvious, but I thought the clues to show that she had changed her mind about Diego were there. That's why I called then "yo-yos out of sync" in my previous AN, never meeting on the same level.**

 **Oh, well. I hope you are happy now. But… keep an eye on things. You know how I love twisting things around and torturing the characters right to the end. Specially Diego/Zorro. Ha!**

 **As usual, thanks for all the kind reviews, and please, keep reading and leaving your thoughts. Always so helpful to know what you think and what needs more explaining.**


	46. Chapter 46 - Jeopardy

**Chapter 46 – Jeopardy**

"That's the one. That man just leaving on a bay horse," the alcalde said while casually pointing at the window.

"That's Esteban de la Vega?" said one of the three men while looking through the dirty glass.

"Yes."

"Come on. Let's go," the man said, urging the other two out of the alcalde's office.

Ramón should have been suspicious about these men the moment they showed up at his office demanding information about the young De la Vega, at least if he could give a damn about his safety, but he never did. If anything, he was delighted about the odd chance to get rid of that impertinent thorn in his side without getting involved in the dirty act directly.

"Let me know if you need anything else," he said at the door as the menacing trio got on their horses.

"Thank you, Alcalde."

"You are very welcome." _And even more if you dispose of that son of a bitch for me._

"You have been very helpful. We'll let our people in Madrid know of your cooperation."

 _Even better_ , Ramón thought, stepping back into his office with a crooked smile on his face.

ZZZ

The tavern was full of people when Esteban left. Victoria wanted to stop him and talk to him to put things straight, but right after he got on his horse a fight broke between two customers, vaqueros of two rival ranches. Recently, there had been quite a lot of friction between them about the rights of way for the cattle and the use of the brook that run through both properties, and the verbal argument that afternoon had turned physical really fast. They started punching each other and soon their respective friends got also involved, and the brawl escalated to a full-blown battle between the vaqueros of the two neighbouring haciendas. In the chaos, a small group of them got upstairs, chasing one another. They continued fighting on the balcony, punching and pushing each other so hard they broke the wooden handrail and some fell on top of the other men on the ground floor, in a tangled mess of arms and legs. Despite Victoria's efforts to stop them, shouting at the irrational men from the counter, the fight continued until the soldiers got in, alarmed by the commotion and all the yelling that could be heard across the plaza.

"Sergeant! Do something!" Victoria cried when Mendoza entered the tavern.

"Stop it right now!" Mendoza shouted at the top of his lungs, but everybody ignored him, so he grabbed his gun and fired it, aiming at the ceiling, hitting one of the anchors of the chandelier. Unfortunately, the heavy structure fell off, hitting two of the vaqueros. With that shock, the fight stopped instantly.

"Sergeant! Not like that!" Victoria cried.

"I'm sorry, Señorita, I… I… Madre de Dios! Lancers! Help these men! _Rápido_!"

While they helped the injured men trapped under the bulky chandelier, Victoria approached Don Alejandro.

"Don Alejandro, I am worried about Esteban. He could have another fit and fall off his horse, don't you think? I should go after him and talk to him."

"No. You stay here. The tavern is a mess, and you have enough on your plate right here dealing with this disaster. Don't worry, I'll go. And I'll help you with this as soon as I can."

The old don got on Dulcinea and headed out of the pueblo in the same direction Esteban had taken, roughly towards the hacienda De la Vega. He couldn't find him, so in the end he returned home to check if he was there already. When he arrived, Felipe was saddling his pinto, ready to go.

"Have you seen Esteban?"

 _"No, but his horse arrived not long ago. Where is he? Did he have another fit? I was riding to the pueblo to find out what happened."_

"I don't know where he is. He set out, upset about Victoria, probably aimlessly, heading nowhere. We have to find him."

 _"Why is he upset about Victoria?"_

"Oh, I got good news, Felipe. She reconsidered and now wants to marry our Diego instead of Zorro!"

 _"Really?"_ Felipe could not believe it, and a big smile materialized instantly on his face.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Diego was so upset yesterday it hurt me just looking at him. This morning I thought it was a good idea that he would ride to Monterey as a distraction, but now I regret encouraging him to go. He should be here, enjoying this moment. But, enough about Diego, because we must find Esteban. Anything could have happened. I'll tell the men."

ZZZ

Esteban could not accept the fact Victoria had reconsidered and now wanted to marry Diego. He had mixed feelings about it, because he knew he should feel happy for his cousin, but he couldn't. While she was engaged to Zorro, he had always thought there was a chance she would dump him, as their relationship was progressing nowhere. But now, if she really had the intention of marrying Diego, as his uncle had just told him, that was a more final development. He knew he was acting like a child with a tantrum when he got on his horse and galloped away heading nowhere, but he soon calmed down and halted the horse to return to the tavern. He had to talk to Victoria like a man, and not behave like a spoiled brat. And, above all, he should congratulate the couple, as difficult as that task would be for him right then.

On the way back to the pueblo, he saw three men on the road galloping in his direction at full speed. He veered and tried to stay out of their way, keeping to the right side of the _camino_ , thinking they were in a hurry to get somewhere. He recognized one of them too late, and he couldn't avoid the unexpected blow that man threw at him. When that strong arm hit Esteban's throat he fell off the horse, landing hard on his back. He lay on the ground then, defenceless, dazed and hurting, hardly able to breathe, trying to make sense of what had happened, when another man dismounted quickly and punched his face hard, rendering him unconscious.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro organized a search party quickly and efficiently, and the group started looking for Esteban in the area close to the hacienda while he and Felipe searched on the road to the pueblo again, but to no avail. There was no sign of him.

"Alcalde, my nephew has disappeared," Don Alejandro said when they arrived at the alcalde's office.

"Disappeared? What do you mean? He was here less than two hours ago," Ramón said, delighted with the news. Those men had certainly worked fast. Esteban could be buried already for all he knew, and for all he cared.

"Yes, and now we can't find him."

"I wouldn't call that _disappeared_ , Don Alejandro. I think you are a little bit over-dramatic, aren't you?"

"No, I am not. Don't you know he suffers from seizures now? He may have fallen off his horse and injure himself badly."

"Maybe he shouldn't ride a horse then."

"Maybe, from now on, but he was already riding one the last time I saw him!" Don Alejandro said, increasingly irritated by the alcalde's dismissive attitude. "I would like to see your lancers on a search party as soon as possible, please."

"That would take time to organize. And as I said, I don't think it will be necessary. I'm sure your nephew will return home soon, safe and sound."

"His horse returned to the hacienda already and hour ago! Without him! I'm telling you: he could be in serious trouble, and we must find him as soon as possible. And don't come up with a cock and bull story about the difficulties of launching a search party! My men are already looking for him, and that took less than twenty minutes to organize. But I don't have enough hands for this task, so please, get your lazy soldiers on the move. Now!"

"I'm going to ignore your demanding tone of voice because I understand your anxiety," the alcalde said slowly, with a patronizing tone that veiled his own irritation. "As you can see, I am reasonable and I can compromise: if your nephew has not returned home over the next four hours, I'll launch a search party then."

"Four hours? Are you insane? He could be dead by then! I need that search party right now!"

"Take it, or leave it!" Ramón shouted, tired of controlling his rage. "I will not spend resources in a senseless search for someone who could just be wandering and not missing at all! And now, get out of my way!" he finished, standing up to show the old don the door.

"You better pray we don't find him too late, or…" Don Alejandro threatened with his index finger, while Felipe grabbed his other arm to drag him away from the alcalde.

"Or what, exactly? Get out of here! Now! Before I lose my patience completely!"

After they left the office Ramón smiled wickedly, happy with the turn of events. The three newcomers from Spain had asked for a secluded, abandoned place, and he had suggested the derelict building close to the river, deep into the woods, quite close to the pueblo but far enough from the main routes coming in and out of it, or any paths still in use. Somewhere quite unlikely anybody would look for Esteban while they questioned him, and, if they kept him down in the cellar, nobody could hear him even if he screamed his lungs out. All Ramón had to do was keeping the soldiers away from that place, and give the men from Madrid time to do what they had to do. And Esteban would be history.

ZZZ

When he came around, Esteban thought for a moment he was recovering from another seizuring episode, as the sensation was so vaguely similar. But, when his shoulders hurt, he realized he was upright and tied up, hanging from a rope tightly fasten around each wrist, with another one bonding his ankles, keeping his feet together. For a moment he wondered why, until he remembered the man who hit him on the road, and his heart automatically raced faster. He didn't personally know that man, as they had never been properly introduced, but he knew his reputation, as everybody did in Madrid. He looked around quickly then, not recognizing the damp, dark place, illuminated only by a couple of candles in an old lamp.

"Look who's back with us," said that man, Carlos Berlanga, the right hand of the Duke of Cádiz.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Esteban said, pulling from the ropes in vain, panicking to be at his mercy because, according to the gossip, that man never showed any.

"What do you think?" Carlos said, delivering a hard punch to Esteban's abdomen.

Esteban gasped, bending forward, painfully aware that would be the first blow of many to come, and in his current predicament, he could do nothing to stop it. His feet hardly touched the ground, and, as they were bond together, kicking the attackers would be even more difficult than usual in that position.

"We've been looking for you for a while. You've been hiding like a filthy rat," said another man.

"Exactly. And we don't like rats, do we?" Carlos said, punching Esteban's nose, making it bleed. "That's what we do to rats: beating them up to death!" he added, following with another hard blow to the abdomen, aiming for the liver.

"Carlos, be careful. You shouldn't kill him before he talks," the third man said when he saw Esteban hanging from the rope still and floppy, already semiconscious.

"Wake him up. This may take a while," Carlos said while rubbing his sore knuckles, putting his leather gloves on for protection to carry on.

They used ammonia salts under Esteban's nose then to get him alert quickly, not giving him a break to rest.

"How did you find me?" Esteban asked when he woke up again, while rubbing his irritated, bleeding nose on his sleeve to get rid of the strong, ammonia smell.

"Oh, that was easy. Your mother was very cooperative," Carlos said.

"What did you do to her?" Esteban cried while pulling from the ropes again, shaking them, falling for that cheap trick.

"Anything I wanted," Carlos said, laughing. "As I said, she was very _cooperative_."

"Bastard! What did you do to my mother?!"

Carlos didn't answer, replying with another round of blows that left Esteban without the will to live, and even less, complain again about anything.

"Nothing happened to your mother, don't worry," said Alberto, the more compassionate man in the trio. He knew that if they antagonized their prisoner too much he wouldn't talk at all, a concept their leader didn't seem to ever grasp. "We knew you had relatives in California. It was only logical you would come here with your father. By the way, where is he?"

"He left already," Esteban said in a whisper while panting, out of strength to talk louder, "back to Spain."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No. He doesn't know what happened in Madrid."

"Who knows then?"

"Nobody."

"Sure?"

When Esteban saw Carlos cocking his gun, he changed his mind to gain more time, although that would only mean a longer torture, and probably with the same end result. Still, he had to try something.

"I told one person."

"Who?"

"I am not going to tell you who, because you'll hurt him too."

"Don't worry about that. I'll keep hurting you instead," Carlos said, advancing towards him with his fist clenched.

ZZZ

Esteban had vanished without a trace and the search was proving useless, but for two hours Felipe helped the old don, unable to part with him to get Diego aware of the situation. The night would come soon and he was wasting precious time, because finding the small cottage in San Bernardino would be more difficult for him in the dark. He wasn't sure about his mentor's mental state for this task, but if Esteban was really in trouble, Diego was the best one to find him. After all, upset or not, he was the legendary Zorro, and the best tracker in the territory.

ZZZ

Esteban was so dizzy and confused with the shower of blows he kept receiving, swimming deep into that cloud of pain, he couldn't think straight.

"Who did you tell?" Carlos asked again, slapping Esteban's face one more time.

"Nobody," he mumbled, only to receive another slap that jerked his face to the other side.

"Lower him down a bit," Carlos ordered. When one of them released some tension from the rope and Esteban dropped on his knees, Carlos yanked on his hair, twisting his head so he looked upwards, holding it still in that position, facing him.

"You said before you told one person. Who did you tell?"

"I don't know… I can't remember."

"Did you tell your father? Your uncle?" Carlos asked, yanking harder on his hair. Esteban complained, crying with his mouth open, but he didn't say anything else. "Give me the pliers. And hold him still."

If they were somewhere else instead of that abandoned cellar, maybe someone would have heard Esteban's desperate cries when Carlos brutally pulled one of his teeth with the pliers, but nobody did.

"Who did you tell?" Carlos asked one more time, holding the broken tooth in front of Esteban's face. "You better start talking, because I have a few more to pull until you do."

"My cousin… Diego," he whispered, giving up. At least Diego was momentarily safe, on the way to Monterey.

"It wasn't that difficult, was it?" Carlos said, sinking the pliers into the snapped roots of that tooth. Esteban howled and immediately stood still, dropping his head forward, unable to withstand that sharp, intense pain that shot right into his brain.

"Give him a few minutes and we'll start again. We have to make sure nobody else knows about this before I send him to hell," Carlos said, flicking the tooth off his fingers.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – Sorry for the gratuitous maiming, but things are a little bit difficult for me in real life right now, and, as maiming real people is frowned upon these days, I have to take solace in hurting my imaginary characters instead of the real offenders. If you have never tried this technique, I highly recommend it. It is quite therapeutic. Well, kind of… Anyway, ignore the torture if you don't like it (maybe only MJF (aka "Queen of torture") will do, hahaha.) Just remember Esteban's past has caught up with him and he is in deep trouble (although I still don't know what happened in Madrid myself. I hope I can come up with something realistic (and shocking enough), or it will remain a mystery for everybody. Ha!)**

 **Once again, thank you for the kind reviews. XXX**


	47. Chapter 47 - Confused

**Chapter 47 – Confused**

Victoria had closed the tavern early, sending all her costumers away, and now she was trying to sort out the mess. She looked around, shaking her head while evaluating the damage and how much time and money she would have to spend to have everything repaired. She would need help to clear all those bulky pieces of debris, and then get a good carpenter to make a new handrail and fix all the damage to the upper floor. That would take days, and she would have to keep the tavern close in the meantime, at least the lodging area. And the chandelier, how could she forget the heavy chandelier, now lying in the middle of the room!

 _Mendoza… how could you? First you hit Zorro with your gun, and now you hit my chandelier. Not in a million years you could do that on purpose aiming straight,_ she thought, amused despite the helplessness she felt.

However, all the repairs would have to wait until the morning at least, because now she wanted to join Don Alejandro in the search for Esteban. She was worried for his safety, but she also felt somehow responsible for the way he had left the tavern on a whim, upset by her sudden change of mind. Although, loving Diego wasn't a "sudden" occurrence. She had always loved him, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, blinded by Zorro's charisma and Diego's apparent lack of interest.

A man she had never seen before came through the door then. The door she thought she had closed already.

"I am sorry, señor, but we are close. There was an accident earlier on today and the place is not safe," she said, pointing at the fallen chandelier. "You'll have to leave."

"Are you Victoria Escalante?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"I know where Esteban de la Vega is."

"Where is he? Is he all right? What happened?" she said, walking closer to that man.

"He is all right, don't worry. He asked for you."

"Did he?"

"Yes. I can take you to him now if you wish. Come on, follow me."

Victoria followed the man to the door, but then she grew suspicious.

"Tell me what happened first. Tell me where he is."

The man turned around to face her.

"Never mind," he said, knocking Victoria unconscious with a sudden blow to her head. "This way will be faster."

Carlos locked the front door then; lifted the petite, limp body over his shoulder; and walked through the kitchen to exit the tavern through the back door.

ZZZ

"Victoria, open the door, please. It's me, Alejandro."

He kept banging on the door, but nobody answered. In the meantime, Felipe wandered off to the back of the tavern. Soon, he opened the front door from the inside.

 _"She is not here,"_ he signed. _"The tavern is empty."_

"How did you get in?" the old don asked, stepping inside. A quick look was enough to confirm the youngster's words. Felipe was right: the tavern was empty. "Where could she be? Victoria!" he tried one more time, just in case.

Felipe could not wait any longer. He had to go to San Bernardino, so he made some excuses and left quickly before Don Alejandro could ask him any questions.

ZZZ

"The alcalde said Diego de la Vega left this morning for Monterey to get some medicines for the doctor. We'll deal with him later," Carlos said, returning to the damp, dark cellar carrying a large bulk in his arms, which he dropped unceremoniously on the floor. "But he said that scumbag is interested in _this_."

"Who's that woman?" Alberto said when he saw the bulk's long, dark hair.

"The tavern owner. Apparently, honouring his reputation, he has been quite sweet on her since the moment he arrived here. Using her, he'll tell us what we need much faster than pulling all his teeth."

Carlos laughter echoed then in the small, enclosed space, waking up the bulk.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Victoria said, sitting up, taking in her surroundings, adjusting her eyes to the dim light of the candles. "Where did you take me?" She looked around and gasped when she saw Esteban's lifeless body hanging from the ropes. "What did you do to him?!"

"Too many questions, woman," Carlos said, grabbing her hands to tie them up. She tried to fight him off, but a single, hard slap on her face, got her still. When he finished bonding her wrists, Carlos used a stick to pass the long rope over another rusty ring in the low ceiling and pulled to position Victoria hanging from her arms in front of Esteban. At least, he had the deference to leave enough rope so she could stand upwith ease, not like him.

"What would anybody use these rings for?" asked the third man, Matías.

"To hang the ham, maybe? I don't know, but they are really useful for this purpose," Carlos said, checking the tension on Victoria's rope. "Now, use the salts. Wake him up again."

Matías placed the small bag containing the ammonia salts under Esteban's nose, and he immediately jerked his neck with a reflex, trying to get away from the strong, irritant smell, but he didn't wake up, so Matías insisted with the bag, holding his head still over it until he did. Esteban came to coughing and crying, with a burning sensation in his nose and throat, having trouble to breathe because it hurt all the way to his lungs.

"Hello again. Ready for another round?" Carlos said, slapping him several times while he coughed, quite gently now, only to wake him up. "Come on, wake up. We got you company!" he said, getting out of the way so he could see Victoria.

"Why her? You, bastards! She doesn't know anything!" Esteban cried, pulling from the ropes in vain one more time. A single punch directed to his already battered liver was enough to subdue him, crushing his spirits into submission, and he stood still then, hanging floppy from the ropes, just staring at Victoria, murmuring _"I'm sorry"_ in a very low voice, which she only understood by reading his lips.

"Leave him alone!" she cried, only to become the unintended focus of attention.

ZZZ

" _No, you fool! You got it all wrong!"_ Felipe signed frantically." _She regretted rejecting_ you _, Diego, so she changed her mind and dumped Zorro so she could be with you. She is not in love with Esteban! It's_ you _she chose! You! The real one!"_

It had taken him a long time to get to San Bernardino and find that little cottage in the middle of nowhere in the dark, because he had only been there once to deliver the books and some supplies. And now, when he was trying to explain the situation, Diego seemed quite reluctant to accept the news.

"What? I think you are going too fast. I may be misinterpreting your hands. What I think you are saying cannot be."

 _"She loves YOU, Diego! Not Zorro!"_

"She made it clear she didn't want to be with any of my two halves. She said she couldn't carry on with Zorro while she is in love with someone else. And that is not Diego, because she didn't want him on the first place. Please, don't joke about this."

 _"Do you think I would come all the way here to make a prank about this at this time of night? Think about it, and think hard: she doesn't know who you are under the mask. She thinks she made a mistake, rejecting Diego, so she then rejects Zorro to mend that mistake. And now she can't tell you anything because you are supposed to be on your way to Monterey!"_

"She loves… _me_? For real?" Diego said then, starting to admit that possibility. "Me? Bland and boring Diego _me_? Are you sure?"

Felipe slapped the back of his head then to get his brain going, suspecting all that _Valeriana_ infusion the doctor had supplied to calm Diego down could have something to do with his fogginess.

 _"Yes! Wake up!"_

"All right, all right, no need to become violent!" Diego said, smiling for the first time that day. "What did you say is wrong with Esteban?"

 _"He disappeared. When he found out Victoria chose you, he left the tavern in a hurry. His horse came back to the hacienda this evening, but not him. It is the first time he is riding a horse since he has the seizures, and we can't find him. He could have fallen if he had a seizure, but I think Esteban is in real danger this time, because now Victoria has disappeared too."_

"What? Both of them? At the same time? Felipe, please, don't play this game. If they have both disappeared, it is obvious they ran away together. As a couple."

 _"No! She said she wanted you! There is something else going on, I am telling you. I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. Why do you think I am here?"_

"I don't know."

" _Come on, hurry up! We have no time to lose. I already lost a great deal of time trying to find you,"_ Felipe signed, growing desperate.

"All right. I should get going then, if you really think this is so important," Diego said, finally standing up with determination, ready for action. If Victoria was also missing he should find out the reason, whatever it was, just in case. "Did you bring Zorro's gear?"

 _"No. I didn't want to risk it. It is a long way here and someone could spot me with Toronado. Come back to Los Angeles as Diego and go directly to the cave, please."_

"You are right, bringing Toronado all the way here was too risky. Good thinking, as usual," Diego said, ruffling Felipe's hair. "Come on, let's go!"

ZZZ

.

"What do you know?" Carlos said, leaning to get face to face with Victoria.

"About what?"

"I told you she doesn't know anything," Esteban said. "Leave her alone!"

"Shut up! Or I'll shut your mouth again!" Carlos said, turning to look at him with his closed fist held high, enough to keep him quiet.

"I don't know what are you talking about," Victoria said.

"Did he tell you what happened in Madrid, at the Duke's?"

"What duke?" Victoria said, looking genuinely puzzled by the whole situation.

" _What duke_ … Don't you love her already, guys?" Carlos said, laughing, echoed by Matías.

"I told you she doesn't…" Esteban started, but Carlos turned again quickly and punched his mouth so hard he nearly lost another tooth.

"No! Bastard! Leave him alone!" Victoria cried, also pulling from the ropes to break free.

"This is going to be so much fun… So much fun," Carlos said, caressing his knuckles.

ZZZ

"Where did you search already? Tracking in the dark is going to be difficult," Zorro said when he hopped on Toronado, about to leave the cave. Felipe signed the list of places quickly, and then he mentioned how reluctant the alcalde was to launch an official search.

"Was he? Why?"

Felipe shrugged his shoulders, showing his palms up.

"Well, he is not a fan of Esteban, that's for sure, but… I think I'll start with a visit to his office, and then I'll check the tavern. Please, keep an eye on my father, so he doesn't do anything stupid in the meantime."

Felipe nodded and watched him go through the cave's back passage, hoping he could sort everything out, as he always did.

ZZZ

Carlos continued questioning and abusing the couple until Esteban said he told everybody in the pueblo what the bastard Duke did. He said he told all the dons, including his father and his uncle, the alcalde, Mendoza and most of the soldiers, and the gossip had spread like wild fire from the tavern.

"You'll have to kill us all, because everybody knows," Esteban said softly while hanging from the ropes like a carcass in the abattoir, swinging, not supporting any weight on his feet, without any strength left.

"I don't think so. You said nobody before. Maybe this will refresh your memory," Carlos said, producing a leather whip. Matías cut Esteban's shirt with his knife while Carlos cracked the whip a couple of times to loose it up.

"Look at this! He had it before," Matías said, surprised by the large amount of whip marks crisscrossing his back.

"And not that long ago," Carlos said, evaluating the now healed, but relatively fresh scars. "Who did this?"

"The fairy Godmother," Esteban said without lifting his head to look at him.

"You are in no position to be funny, you know?" Carlos said, kicking his groin. While Esteban grunted and whimpered with fresh tears in his eyes, he approached Victoria again. "Maybe it will be more effective if you try the whip instead." He ripped the back of her dress then, and when he pushed her raven hair out of the way, he saw the single scar across her back. "What the hell is going on? What's this?"

"Ask the alcalde," she said, furious. "He did it!"

"I will, but first, I think that scar needs some company."

He flourished the whip while he walked a short distance away from her, and when he turned, ready to slash, Esteban yanked at the ropes again, so hard in his desperation that this time the rusty ring anchored to the ceiling gave way, and he dropped to the ground face down.

"For fuck sake!" Carlos said. He dropped the whip, grabbed Esteban, and dragged him to the bottom of the cellar to tie him to one of the rings attached to that wall. "Bring her here too!"

Alberto cut the rope and gently pulled from Victoria's wrists.

"Come."

She followed him and he tied the rope to another ring, close to Esteban's.

"Sit down."

He left them close to each other, and then joined the little conference at the other side of the cellar.

"Remember what the Duke said: _leave no loose ends_. And that's what I intend to do," Carlos said, looking at the couple.

"I don't think he told anyone," Matías said. "Except his cousin. I think we can kill them both now, bury them, and move on. We only have to catch that man in Monterey, and it will be a job done."

"I'll talk to the alcalde again first. There is something fishy here. He has been too cooperative, and someone flogged that poor bastard before. I wonder why. And her too."

"Her too?" Alberto said.

"Yes, she has a single scar. It looks like they have both been tortured before, not long ago, and I need to find out why, just in case it has anything to do with this matter. Keep an eye on them, but let them talk. Maybe they'll say something juicy, so keep your ears open. I'll be back soon."

ZZZ

Esteban took some time to sit up, resting against the wall, and then shifted his body as much as he could to get closer to her.

"I am so sorry, Victoria. I never meant for this to happen," Esteban said in a low voice, still panting with the pain and the effort to move. "I thought I would be safe in California."

"Who are they? What's going on?"

"They are friends of the Duque de Cádiz."

"Why are they so angry with you? What did you do in Madrid?"

"Nothing. He did, and I saw it."

"What did you see?"

"You don't really want to know, and it's better if you don't." He pulled from the rope then to get his hands closer to her face, and caressed her cheek with the back of his finger. "I'm not getting out of here alive, I know that. But I hope I can convince them to let you go, because you don't know anything."

"I'm not stupid, Esteban. I have seen their faces, and they are never going to let me go," she said with a trembling voice. He stared at her beautiful face, hurting so much for being responsible of her pain, for putting her in that position and not being able to protect her at all. He wanted to carry on lying to comfort her, but he couldn't.

"No, they are not."

"It looks like we are back to square one, back to jail awaiting execution in the morning."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true!" she said, crying. "And I still don't want to die!"

The same as he did before in jail, when she got hysterical with the worry, he leaned forward and kissed her. Surprisingly, and despite their awkward positions, with their hands tied up, she responded to that kiss, lingering in his sore mouth.

"I'm sorry," Esteban said when he pulled back. It was the first time for him a simple kiss didn't feel right on his sore, swollen and bleeding lips. "I shouldn't mess about with you, but you know how much I love you and how upset I am you finally made up your mind. But I am happy you chose Diego, because he deserves you, while I don't."

"I am the one who should apologize. I kissed you because in my mind, I wanted you to be Diego right here, right now. I'm never going to be able to tell him I regret rejecting him, and that I really want to marry him. And I am never going to kiss him. _That_ is never going to happen now."

She closed her eyes again, resting her head on the wall. It didn't matter anymore who she kissed, because she would die soon, and she needed the comfort.

"Kiss me as if you were Diego, please," she whispered, with her eyes still close. When he did, she opened her mouth to him, inviting him in, and despite his discomfort they fussed in a passionate kiss. Images of Diego, Zorro and Esteban mixed in her mind then, but she didn't care.

"Look at them, Alberto," Matías said, laughing. "Should we get the lights off?"

"Shut up." _I am so sick of this. I hope it's all over soon._

ZZZZZ


	48. Chapter 48 - Not what it looks like

**Chapter 48 – Not what it looks like**

"I think it's time you launch the search, Alcalde. My nephew has been missing for more than six hours now, and Victoria and Felipe have also disappeared."

"It will be a waste of time and effort if we do that tonight. We'll have to wait until the morning. It's too dark now to search efficiently, and too late. Half of the garrison is asleep already, and so should I. And you."

"What the hell do you mean _too late_?!" the old don cried, going ballistic. "Excuse my language, but you didn't want to launch a search party this evening, while still on daylight, and you wanted to wait at least four hours, and now… are you seriously telling me it is too dark for that?! I can't believe your bullshit!"

"De la Vega, shut your mouth! I'll launch the search party tomorrow morning only if you get out of my sight right now! It's late, and I have more important things to do than listening to your nonsense. Goodnight."

"You have outdone yourself tonight. Your incompetence is outrageous! I'll talk to the Governor, and…"

"Mendoza! Get Don Alejandro out of my office and tell señor Berlanga he can come in! Now!"

ZZZ

Zorro smiled while listening to his father's rant. Crouched by the opening in the ceiling, he could hear everything going on at the alcalde's office, especially if they shouted so much.

"Why are you here again?" the alcalde said to the new visitor. "I have been really cooperative, but this is the third time you seek my help. I'm getting tired of your questions."

"What's going on with Esteban de la Vega and that tavern wench? His back is covered with scars. How did he get whipped? She said you did it, to both of them. Did you?"

"I flogged them both, yes."

"Why? Questioning then for information?"

"No. Her, mainly to annoy Zorro. Him, just for kicks, because he is an obnoxious son of a bitch who always gets on my way."

"He said you know what happened at Madrid. Do you?"

"With your boss, the Duke of Cádiz? I have no idea. He is lying."

"He said you and everybody else in this pueblo knows, including that Sergeant of yours."

Ramón laughed then.

"Believe me, when that fool of Mendoza knows anything about _anything_ , the whole pueblo knows pretty soon, that's for sure. But in this case, the same as me, he doesn't know much about your boss. Esteban is lying to buy more time to save his arse, obviously. If he told anyone, it would be his cousin Diego, but he went to Monterey, so you'll have to go there to question him or wait until he returns."

"Yes, you said that. One more question: why is that building's cellar full of metals rings? I wonder, because it looks like the perfect dungeon for torturing someone. And thank you for that suggestion, by the way."

"That was an attempt to build a huge larder room for the whole pueblo, for cool storage under the permanent shadow of the trees. But it was a total failure, because the place kept flooding and the food kept getting ruined, and it was always mouldy. They used the rings to hang the meat and the _chorizos_ , I think. I don't know; that was a long time ago. I wasn't posted in this hell of a place back then. Probably, I wasn't even born when it was built."

"That's what I thought it was, thank you."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Goodnight then. It's late, and I want to retire for the night. Finish what you came to do, and clean up the mess after, please. You know what I mean."

By the time Carlos left the alcalde's office, Zorro had left his advantage point at the roof already. He knew perfectly well which derelict building they were talking about, and he wasted no time to get there.

ZZZ

Zorro could hear laughter down at the cellar. He carefully walked downstairs, silent as a mouse, with his sword ready for action. When he got to the bottom, he saw the two men talking while looking at the prisoners at the other side of the cellar. He could not believe his eyes when he saw the couple kissing under the grim circumstances, but he recovered quickly from that shock and attacked the captors, delivering a couple of hard blows from behind with his sword hilt. Then he dragged the unconscious bodies out of the way, away from the stairs, before he approached the prisoners, who looked at him with their mouth wide open.

"Zorro, how good to see you!" Esteban managed to say quite casually, but then he continued in a more apologetic tone when Zorro kept staring at him sternly. "I'm sorry, but this is not what it looks like."

"I know what it looks like and I know what it is, so don't try to sugar-coat it. Don't insult my intelligence, please," Zorro said, cutting the rope over Esteban's head with a swift move of his sword, as if willing to behead him.

 _Damn it, Victoria. Only 24 hours since you dumped me... And what was Felipe all about saying you love me? Why on earth did I believe that?_ Zorro thought while cutting her rope more carefully _. Did he made that up, fearing that otherwise I would not bother helping him, or you?_

She looked at him, flustered and probably bright red with embarrassment, but he couldn't appreciate that skin tone in the dark. She looked so contrite and guilty she couldn't say a word, not even " _gracias._ "

"Don't fret," Zorro said. "There is no need to be so upset. I will only say _congratulations_ , if this is what you really want."

"But you don't underst…" she started, but Zorro put a finger on her lips when he heard footsteps over the ceiling.

"Shhh. Quiet now. Pretend you are still tied up," he whispered. While they put their hands back up, as if held by an invisible rope, Zorro walked quickly to get under the stairs, where he waited until Carlos hopped down the steps. When he was close to the bottom, Zorro grabbed his leg from behind and made him fall on his face. Then, before he could stand up or get his weapons, he knocked him unconscious with a mighty punch to his face, a blow that help him vent some of his frustration and anger.

"Are you both all right?" he said, walking back to the prisoners to untie their hands.

"I am, thank you," Victoria said, standing up. "They hardly touched me, but he got quite a battering."

"I can see that," Zorro said, cutting the rope around Esteban's ankles. "Can you walk?"

"I think so, thank you," he said, grabbing Zorro's gloved hand to get up, but he soon discovered that was easier said than done, as he could hardly stand, let alone walk.

"I'll help you," Zorro said, passing Esteban's arm over his shoulder. He didn't like the hissing sound his cousin let out when he held him up while supporting his waist with the other hand. He probably had some broken ribs, but unfortunately, he would have to bear with all that pain because there was no other way to get him upstairs unless Zorro carried him in his arms, as he would do with a fainted lady, but Esteban would never allow him to do that in front of Victoria.

"You can do it, come on," Victoria said to encourage him. "I know you can."

"Mind the steps. One at a time. That's it," Zorro said while dragging Esteban upstairs, supporting most of his weight, as he could hardly place his feet right on the steps.

"What do we do now?" Victoria said when they got out of that building.

"Wait here one moment while I tie them up. Then, we'll ride to the tavern," he said while helping Esteban to sit down. "Can you ride?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Esteban said, grimacing while taking a hand to his bruised side.

"No, unless you want to wait here for help, but we can't get a carriage through the wood, so you'll still have to walk or ride to reach the road," Zorro said. "Or we can use a stretcher."

"I think I'll rather ride, thank you. The sooner I get out of here to see doctor Hernández, the better."

"All right, wait here while I deal with them."

"What are you going to do with them?" Victoria said.

"Bring them to Justice for kidnapping and torturing you both, of course."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Esteban said. "They will carry on chasing me until they kill me. And her, and my cousin. They won't stop. Besides, I think the alcalde is involved in this too."

"What do you want me to do? Kill them all instead?"

"I'll do it, if you are so reluctant. Can I borrow your sword?" Esteban said, trying to stand up.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can hardly stand up, let alone handling a sword. And these men should have a fair trial. Sit down, stay there and let me deal with this my way."

 _Borrow my sword to kill them? For fuck sake, Esteban!_ Zorro thought while coming back to the cellar. _Can you annoy me even more?_ Although, he had the nagging feeling his cousin was right, because Ramón was definitely involved.

ZZZ

Victoria and Esteban rode their captors' horses because they didn't have their own. The ride back to the pueblo was very uncomfortable for Esteban, but at least he only had to concentrate on staying up the saddle and not guiding the horse, because Zorro held the rein for him.

At the tavern, Zorro helped Esteban to get upstairs, to one of the guest rooms, walking carefully around the mess on the upper floor.

"What happened here? You'll need help to repair all this," Zorro said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have it sorted as soon as I can," Victoria said.

While Zorro helped Esteban to the bed, Victoria went to get the doctor. Felipe was already there, waiting for any news. When they returned, Victoria gasped when she saw the large amount of bruises covering Esteban's torso and back. His face looked bad enough, with a black eye, a swollen, bleeding nose and a matching mouth, but she could never imagine it would look so bad under his shirt.

"Oh, my God! What have they done to you? Are you alright?"

"No, not really. It hurts, inside," he said. The doctor examined him then, prodding his ribs while he whimpered in pain. "Yes, doctor, right there. That's the spot. Please, leave it! You are killing me!"

"You have a few broken ribs this time, I'm afraid," Doctor Hernández said, standing up. "They will take a long time to heal, and I don't know how much damage all that pounding had done inside. I'll apply some arnica ointment all over the bruises first, and then I'll support your ribs with a tight dressing, all right? That, lots of rest and time would do. Now, Zorro, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, sure."

"Victoria, can you please start applying the ointment?"

"Me? I'm not sure if I should... Is that appropriate?"

 _Really?_ _Are you kidding me?_ Zorro and Esteban thought at the same time, looking at her.

"Oh, well, don't worry if you feel uncomfortable with that. Can you do it instead, Felipe? I'll be back in a moment."

They got out of that room and went to the next one, and the doctor closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting, away from any worries. And away from _them_!" the doctor whispered.

"I know! But I couldn't leave them on their own, could I? If I got there only twenty minutes later than I did, they would probably be dead."

"What are you going to do now? Are you going back to that cottage?"

"Not right now. I still have to bring the kidnappers to jail. And then, I'll see what I do. I'll probably stay at the cave tonight."

"That will probably be wiser, yes. How are you holding on? How are the cravings?"

"Still there. I'd die for a boost of the coca leaves, to be honest."

"Well… Tough. You are not having any," the doctor said, with a faint attempt at humour. "Take it easy, all right?"

"Thank you, doctor. Take care of Esteban. I think he is hurting more than he wants to let on."

"He looks pretty bad, yes. I'll do my best, don't worry. At least he hasn't got any open, penetrating injuries to treat, only the bruises and the broken ribs. And those just need time to heal. And rest."

"Good luck keeping him quiet. Same as me, I'm afraid. It must be in our blood," Zorro joked. "I have to go back to get these men now. If I leave them there too long, they may try to break the bonds and escape. I'll see you later."

"Be careful."

After Zorro left, the doctor returned to Esteban's room. Felipe had finished applying the ointment all over the bruised skin already, and he was waiting for more instructions.

"Good job, Felipe. Now, Esteban, lift your arms, take a deep breath, and don't move or breathe out while I dress your ribs. It will be tight and uncomfortable, but it has to be done."

When he finished with the dressing, he examined his bruised, swollen face, paying attention to the nose, which wasn't broken, and the blackened eye.

"They used pliers to pull one of my teeth," Esteban said. "It still hurts. A lot. Please, have a look."

"Open your mouth." Doctor Hernández looked at Esteban's mouth as if he was a horse. When he saw the damage to that tooth his jaw clenched automatically in anger, and he shook his head. "Part of the root is still there. I am afraid I will have to dig it out at some point, or it will always cause you pain. But don't worry, not tonight. You had enough for now," he said, patting Esteban's upper arm gently. He got to his bag then and rummaged inside, until he got a small bottle, which brought back memories of a certain nasty burn.

"Use clove oil in you broken tooth," he said, handing Esteban the bottle. "It will soothe the pain nicely. Put some in your finger and dab it all around the area."

"Ah, that feels good. Thanks, Doctor," he said, happy to be able to numb that source of pain, if not the others. He had taken some bark infusion already, and rested his head on the pillows, trying to find a comfortable enough posture on the bed. At least he didn't have any stingy whiplashes on his back. That had been a lucky escape. "Please, tell me when Zorro is back. I don't trust the Alcalde. I think he'll let these men walk free," he said before he fell asleep, exhausted.

ZZZ

"Why did you abduct Don Esteban and señorita Victoria?" Zorro asked the leader. The three men had their hands and feet bonded, and sat against the wall in the cellar.

"That is none of your business," was the harsh reply he got from Carlos.

"Anything that happens in this pueblo and its citizens is my business," Zorro said, punching that man's mouth. He wasn't in favour of torture, but in this case, he was willing to do an exception. Especially after what that man had done to his cousin.

"Bastard! I'm telling you nothing."

"It may not be necessary. After all, I know all about the Duke of Cádiz," Zorro bluffed.

"How do you know? Did that sneaky son of a bitch tell you?"

"I know everything that happens in this pueblo. That's how I knew where to find them. Now, get up, you are going for a ride."

When Zorro leaned to release his feet so he could walk upstairs, Carlos kicked his face, and while the masked bandit fell to the floor, dazed, he made a run for the stairs.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – Of course he had to walk in and see them kissing! LOL (how could I miss that opportunity for more angst? No way. Ha.)**

 **Now, sorry for the cliff hanger, but this chapter was getting stupidly long, so I had to split it. I'll try to post the next chapter shortly. As always, thanks for your nice reviews.**


	49. Chapter 49 - Better to be prepared

**Chapter 49 – Better to be prepared**

 _Damn it! How could you let him get away like this?_ Zorro scolded himself for being so careless. He got up and ran upstairs as fast as he could, quite unsteadily at first, using the walls for support, recovering from the blow along the way. Carlos had got as far as the horses, and with his hands still bonded at the front, he was trying to free the reins from the tree branch his horse was tied to. He managed to do that and then grabbed the pommel to hop up the saddle, but Zorro caught up with him before he galloped away.

Zorro jumped and dragged Carlos off the saddle along with him, and they both fell to the ground heavily. Carlos tried to fight him off, but Zorro punched his face repeatedly until he knocked him out. Then, he lifted the limp body onto the saddle and passed a rope around his back to secure him to it. With that effort, he felt a sharp pain at his side, at the unhealed gunshot wound that still gave him so much trouble, but he gritted his teeth and ignored the pain because there wasn't much he could do about it right then. The doctor said he should be resting while the wound healed, so it would not come open all the time, but obviously, he wasn't following his advice as he should.

"Your friend gave me a lot of grief," Zorro said when he returned to the cellar, feeling his bruised jaw, moving it to the sides gently. "I should have tied your hands at the back instead, but I tried to be nice. I hope you behave and I don't need to knock you out and tie you to your horse as I did with your boss."

He used his sword then to cut the ropes around their ankles, and made them walk upstairs at sword point, always keeping the distance, fully on-guard now. He made them ride facing the rump of their horses and then removed the stirrups. At last, grabbing all the reins in his right hand, they made their way to the pueblo in the dark, walking slowly, covering the short distance without further incidents.

ZZZ

Corporal Sepúlveda was on duty that night. Annoyed by all that banging at the garrison's gate, he opened it, angry, surprised to find Zorro there.

"Zorro! What the heck! What do you want?"

"I want you to take these three men to jail tonight, accused of abducting and torturing Don Esteban de la Vega and señorita Victoria Escalante. Please, take them into custody."

"I heard we were launching a search party for Don Esteban in the morning," the corporal said, looking confused.

"There is no need for that now. I found him, badly beaten by these men," Zorro said, handing Sepúlveda all the reins. "Don't trust them, especially that one," he added, pointing at the unconscious man lying across the saddle.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Zorro."

"A simple _thank you_ would do."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Corporal Sepúlveda called another soldier also on duty and handed over the reins while closing the door after Zorro left the garrison.

"Good job Zorro sorted this one out. I hate search parties, especially after a night on duty," Sepúlveda said, taking the prisoners to jail.

ZZZ

"What happened to your jaw?" Victoria said at Esteban's bedroom when Zorro returned, because it looked noticeably bruised. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, don't worry. My jaw had a close encounter with a boot, that's all."

"There is some arnica ointment left. Should I apply a bit on your face?"

"Do you think that is _appropriate_?" Zorro said with a naughty smile, enjoying the way she blushed then. "I am only joking, Victoria. Of course you can. That is so kind of you, thank you."

While she fetched the ointment, Zorro looked around. Esteban was still asleep in bed, and he noticed Felipe wasn't there.

"Where is Felipe?" Zorro said.

"He went back to the Hacienda de la Vega to tell Don Alejandro his nephew is safe. They'll be here first thing in the morning with a carriage to take him there."

"Good, I was going to suggest that."

When she finished applying the ointment, Zorro caressed Victoria's swollen cheek gently. Before, she had assured him she was fine, but the few bruises on her face were more prominent now that she had a wash and changed her ruined dress. Despite the ordeal, she was as beautiful as always.

"I should have rescued you sooner. I am so sorry you got beaten up. Does it hurt?"

"They only hit my head once to knock me unconscious and then slapped me a few times, don't worry. And that brute tore my dress to flog me, but he didn't. Don Esteban took the worse part. And you did enough, because you found us before they killed us. I thought I was going to die in that cellar."

Up close to her, he stared at her bruised face with deep sadness in his eyes. It would have been so wonderful if Felipe was right, if she had changed her mind about Diego. But it was all an illusion.

"I'm so sorry it didn't work out for us. I hope you have a happy life with him."

"I am very sorry too, but you see, this is not what you think." She wanted to tell him about Diego, but, was there any point in doing that? It would not make any difference for Zorro, because he would be the one rejected any way she went, with any of the De la Vegas.

"It doesn't matter now, don't apologize. I was selfish keeping you in an impossible relationship. I should have set you free a long time ago, instead of offering you a ring and an empty promise."

Victoria hugged him then, seeking comfort in his arms one more time.

"How can you be so poised and understanding about this?"

Zorro wondered about that himself. He was particularly slow that night, with a misty fog clouding his mind sometimes, to the point of letting that man hit his face, for example, caught off-guard. It was probably due to all the _valeriana_ and St John's wort infusions he had taken during the day to calm down. Otherwise, with his cravings for coca leaves and the bad temper they caused, he should be up the walls, wishing he could beat Esteban to a pulp. But the kidnappers had done that already, and the poor fool had enough punishment for now.

"I honestly don't know how, because I don't want to share you with anybody," he whispered to her ear. He embraced Victoria then, relishing that precious moment: having her in his arms one last time.

Esteban stirred up in bed then, and when he opened his eyes he looked confused to see them embracing like that.

"Zorro, you are back."

"Yes," he said, breaking the embrace slowly, holding onto Victoria's upper arms, reluctant to let her go completely. _Why do I feel embarrassed about this, as if I should apologize to you for hugging my ex-fiancée, who has been yours for less than 24 hours? You are the intruder here, not me_ , he thought, upset.

"Victoria, I thought you were in love with…" Esteban started, but he stopped when he saw Victoria's expression and how she shook her head ever so slightly, while she still had Zorro's hands on her arms. He understood then; he should take the blame and Zorro's potential anger to protect his cousin. It didn't matter to him. "Never mind. I'm confused. It must be all that pounding I got on my head."

"Yes. It must be that," Zorro said, letting go of her arms, holding Esteban's gaze, annoyed at how his cousin had the nerve to nearly reproach Victoria _"I thought you were in love with_ _me_ _"_ in his presence. _So did I, you idiot. I also thought she still loved me!_

"Your jaw looks sore. What happened?" Esteban said, changing the subject.

"Don't worry about that. It's fine."

"Did you take those men to jail?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you see the alcalde? What did he say?"

"I didn't see the alcalde. Sepúlveda took them in."

"I don't trust Ramón. I honestly think he is going to let them walk free, without questioning them, and of course, without a trial."

"We'll see about that," Zorro said, setting his bruised jaw.

"I feel a bit better already. The doctor has done a fantastic job patching me up," Esteban said, getting out of bed slowly. When he got up, holding his side, he walked to the window, which faced the plaza, opposite to the alcalde's office and the garrison. "This bandage is holding my ribs nicely now. I think I'm going to watch the garrison, because I know I will see Carlos Berlanga walking free before the night is finished."

 _Carlos Berlanga? I thought that man looked familiar,_ Zorro thought. He had also heard that name while he was at University, in Madrid, but he didn't make the connection when the alcalde called _señor Berlanga_ into his office, and when he mentioned the Duque de Cádiz. _Of course! That Duke! Damn all those calming infusions; they don't let me think straight! My uncle also mentioned that man when they first arrived in California._

"All night? Are you sure you are going to stand by the window all night, just watching? Please, go back to bed."

"At least I should try," Esteban said, annoyed to be treated like a child. "Or you can stay here with me and we'll take turns, if you prefer that."

"Yes, I can stay. Victoria, I think you should retire to bed now. I need to talk to Don Esteban about a few issues, and I don't think it will be in your best interest hearing this talk."

"I don't know what you'll be up to, but I am tired and my head hurts a bit now, so I'll follow your advice. I'll be in my room, at the end of the corridor, past the debris. Come and get me if you need anything."

"All right, we'll do that. Goodnight, _señorita_ ," Zorro said.

" _Buenas noches_ , Victoria."

"Goodnight."

"Wait!" Esteban said, when she was already leaving. He walked to the door and closed it behind him, leaving Zorro alone in the room. "Victoria, do you have any weapons in the tavern? I need a sword and a gun, at least."

"What do you need weapons for? You are in no condition of fighting anyone, don't be ridiculous."

"Hopefully, I won't need them, but if these men are released, I want to be prepared. If they come here looking for trouble again you'll thank me if I can make use of your gun."

"I suppose. All right, I have a gun, and the sword my brother left behind is somewhere in the storage room. I'll get them and bring them to your room. But try not to get in trouble!"

"Of course. Only if I have to. I much rather stay in bed tonight nursing my ribs, you know?"

"Of course. Go back to bed now then. I'll be back in a moment."

Esteban entered his room again, avoiding Zorro's penetrating gaze.

"What's going on?" Zorro said, suspecting a kissing scene behind that door.

"Nothing. She's going to bring me something I may need later. So, what do you want to talk about?" Esteban said, fearing a harsh admonition for stealing his girlfriend, something that had not really happened that way, although he wished it had.

"The Duke of Cádiz. I need to know what happened at Madrid, and why is Carlos Berlanga so interested in you. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. The Duke did. And his son," Esteban said, going back to bed.

"And you saw it."

"Yes. And it has haunted me ever since."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I rather not."

"Why?" Zorro insisted.

"Because it won't make a damn difference, that's why, and knowing can only cause you trouble. I tried to report it, but I opened a can of worms there. Quite a few influential people in Madrid are involved in this shit. They nearly killed me back there, and my father got so worried about me we came here. But he doesn't know what happened. I never told him to protect him. My mother does, though; she is the only one. But she already knew what was going on, long before I did."

"Is your mother safe in Madrid?" Zorro said, worried about his aunt Elena. He was deeply surprised about Esteban's confession. The same as him, he was keeping secrets to protect his loved ones.

"I thought she was. But I am not so sure now. She shouldn't have stayed behind on her own, but she insisted on it."

"So, who knows about this?"

"Only my mother. Although, I told these bastards my cousin Diego knows about it. I lied to survive, and I regret to be such a coward, but now I am worried about him, because he won't stand a chance against them if they go for him. At least I hope he is safe in Monterey for now."

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I'll protect him," Zorro said quickly. He would love to unmask for his cousin then, but that would only cause more trouble. "He is my friend, and I respect him."

"Do you? You must be one of the few people in this unforgiven pueblo who have some respect for him. Not even his father does that sometimes, which is a same." _And you will not appreciate Diego so much anymore when you find out Victoria left you for him, not me._

Esteban hit a raw nerve there, talking about the lack of respect from his father, so Zorro changed the subject quickly.

"So, how are we taking turns watching the garrison? Who will be first?"

Before he could answer, Victoria knocked softly at the door, stepping in carrying a sword and a gun.

"There. Where should I put this?"

"What are you doing?" Zorro asked.

"He asked for them, for protection in case these men are released."

"You two are killing me, you know?" he said, snatching the weapons. "I'll keep those. Thank you, Victoria. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said, leaving the room again.

"Seriously?" Zorro said looking at Esteban, holding the weapons up.

"Better to be prepared," Esteban said, shrugging his shoulders. "Can you take the first shift by the window now, while I rest a little bit more? Thank you," he said, closing his eyes, snuggling under the blanket.

 _Unbelievable,_ Zorro thought, leaving the weapons in a corner of the room. He walked to the window then to watch the plaza. Despite everything, Esteban was right: he also had the feeling the men from Madrid would be released soon, and there would be trouble ahead.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – Well, well, well… A clever reader, DietMJ, mentioned Zorro is not 100%, anticipating my explanations on the rest of this chapter I had to split in two. Well, he is not 100%, obviously. That gunshot wound is still troubling him and he has been taking sedatives all day to calm down and rest. And all those calming, relaxing infusions, had to get him… well,** _ **sedated,**_ **LOL. And too slow for his own good, not is usual sharp at all.**

 **And, because DietMJ is also very concerned about foul language, she pointed out all those naughty "F" words Don Alejandro let out in his rant, hahahaha. Sorry, that was my insensitive fault. As I said before, we use the "F" word too much in Spain. I changed that for the usual "what the hell". Happy now? ;)**


	50. Chapter 50 - A pueblo without justice

**Chapter 50 – A pueblo without justice**

Before dawn, Ramón got up to launch the promised search party, waking Mendoza and the rest of the soldiers up, calling them to the patio. He couldn't sleep much that night while thinking of ways to make the best of the situation to catch Zorro, so in the end, fed up of twisting and turning in bed, he got up ahead of schedule to have everything ready when the first rays of light hit the horizon. He had a plan to lure Zorro, involving him in a wild goose chase, and he got fuming when he found out the masked bandit had already found Esteban and the three kidnappers were locked in his jail, all without his knowledge.

"Mendozaaaaa! What happened here last night? Why I wasn't told?"

"I don't know what happened, mi alcalde," the sergeant said, yawning, still half asleep and only half dressed, with the top buttons of his jacket and shirt undone, and his greasy hair uncombed. "I wasn't on duty last night. Corporal Sepúlveda was."

"Corporal, tell me what happened!"

"Zorro brought three men to be kept in custody. He said they kidnapped Don Esteban de la Vega and Victoria Escalante."

"And why you didn't tell me about it?"

"It was late. You were asleep, Alcalde, and it wasn't really necessary to wa—."

"Release those prisoners immediately!" Ramón interrupted, going ballistic. Not only he could fail trapping Zorro now after a long night of planning; if those men were in jail it meant they had not finished Esteban off. And that annoyed the hell out of him, after all those expectations.

"Are you sure? They abducted Don Esteban, and they—."

"And who said that?!" Ramón interrupted again. "I'll tell you who: the most wanted criminal in the territory! Who is obviously lying. As I said, release the prisoners immediately! They are respectable citizens from Spain, at the service of the Duke of Cádiz, not criminals like Zorro!"

" _Sí, Alcalde. Ahora mismo_ ," Sepúlveda said, heading for the jail, happy to get out of the way of Ramón's fury.

By releasing them, Ramón hoped he could still catch Zorro when he showed up to put things right. But he wasn't expecting it would be so soon.

ZZZ

Zorro could see a flurry of activity at the garrison just before dawn.

 _Alcalde, what are you up to?_ he thought from his advantage point at the tavern, when he saw all the soldiers getting out to the patio. He couldn't hear them, so he left the window to get closer to the action. Esteban was still asleep, and Zorro pondered what to do. He looked at Victoria's gun and sword at the corner of the room, and shook his head: his cousin was in no condition to play hero that night. Not only he could still have a seizure at any moment, which was always a liability; now he didn't have the strength to handle that sword. Which was a shame, because for once, he could do with some backup.

He made up his mind quickly, leaving Esteban behind, and got out of the room, closing the door silently.

ZZZ

"You are free to go," Corporal Sepúlveda said, opening the cell's door.

"What do you mean we are free to go? Is this a trap, or a joke, or what?" Carlos Berlanga said.

"No. The alcalde's orders. He said Zorro is lying and you should be released immediately."

"All right! That's terrific. Where are our weapons?" Carlos said, stepping out of the cell.

"You didn't have any weapons when Zorro brought you in. But we kept your horses at the stables."

"That's true," Matías said. "Zorro stripped us of all our weapons, and we left them behind in that cellar. They should still be there."

"We can't go out without any weapons. That dangerous masked bandit could be out there waiting for us. We need guns and swords," Carlos said.

"I can't authorize that. I have to ask the alcalde. Why don't you get out of here through that back door and wait outside? Zorro won't be around now. I'll bring the horses there, and some weapons if the alcalde agrees to that."

"All right. Hurry up."

ZZZ

Zorro was furious when he saw the three men walking out of the jail's back door, just as Esteban had predicted. What was the point of following formal procedures to bring criminals to justice if that devious alcalde could break all the rules and do as he pleased? Maybe his impulsive cousin was right, insisting on taking justice in his own hands by killing those dangerous men rather than taking them to jail, because to Esteban, that was a pointless act, a total waste of time.

Zorro shook his head, desperate. In a rotten system, there was no real Justice. And, until that rotten apple called Luis Ramón left office, there was no hope for Justice in Los Angeles. Not at all, despite all his efforts and all the sacrifices he had made during the last few years.

Hiding on top of the jail's roof, he wondered what he should do. He was only a man, and he could not take on the whole garrison on his own. But at least he could confront those men for the second time, and if necessary neutralize them before they could damage any members of his family again. Esteban would agree with that.

He stood up then and jumped off the roof, landing close to that back door.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said, unsheathing his sword. The men moved back a bit, but the door was closed, and they could not get back in.

"We are walking free to continue our mission, and you are not going to stop us," Carlos said, too cocky for an empty-handed man facing a sword.

"Of course I am. Where is your sword to say otherwise?"

At that moment, Corporal Sepúlveda stepped out of the back door carrying a few weapons. When he saw Zorro, he dropped the swords and the guns and ran back into the garrison's jail, closing the door again, leaving those men to deal with the black ghost on their own.

"Don't you even think about it…" Zorro warned, but the three men looked at each other, and at once reached for the weapons that lay on the ground behind them.

Zorro lounged forward, trying to stop the closest man, Matías, who was the first one to grab a gun and turn towards Zorro with it, but the masked bandit was faster and ran that man's chest through with his sword before he could fire, with so much force the tip of the sword sank in the wooden door behind him, getting stuck.

While Zorro struggled to withdraw the sword, Carlos attacked him with a military sabre. He was about to slice his back open when a blast echoed in the plaza. While still pulling from the sword, weighed down by Matías body, Zorro turned to see Carlos dropping to the ground. Esteban stood behind him, with a smoking gun in his hand.

"I told you this would happen, didn't I?" Esteban said.

Sword in hand, the bewildered third man moved away from the back door, trying to escape. Esteban tossed Victoria's empty gun and attacked him with her brother's sword, moving as fast as his broken ribs allowed him. Using one of Zorro's moves, it took him only a few seconds to disarm Alberto, and when Esteban placed the tip of the sword at his throat, he immediately lifted his hands up, surrendering. In the meantime, Zorro finally managed to retrieve his blood-stained sword by pushing with his left foot on Matías abdomen, leaving his lifeless body free to slide down to the ground in slow motion. He then cleaned the blood on his victim's clothes and approached his cousin, sheathing the sword.

"Please, don't kill me!" Alberto cried. "I am so sick and tired of everything going on in that house, I swear! I had enough a long time ago, but I feared for my life if I walked away. I want nothing to do with them. They are monsters."

"Are you talking about the Duke of Cádiz?"

"Yes, and all his friends."

"Do you know my mother, Elena de la Vega?"

"Yes, I do. She is a saint, that woman. The most decent person I have ever known."

"Did something happen to her? Don't lie!" Esteban cried, pressing harder with the sword.

"She is fine, I swear. She is well connected, and took protection from the Condesa de Ávila. The duke never touched her. He can't."

"That's what I thought," Esteban said, lowering his sword then.

"Thank you," Alberto said then, sighing, relaxing his body for a moment.

"But, how can I trust you, really?" Esteban said, lifting the sword again after that moment of weakness, making Alberto stiff again, tensing his body against the wall.

"I won't tell anyone! I'll disappear. I don't want to go back to Madrid."

"Are you willing to stay in America and never return to Madrid? Never restore contact with the Duke or his friends?"

"Yes, please, don't kill me. Let me go, _por favor_."

Just as Esteban lowered his sword again, Zorro jumped to push him out of the way. The alcalde was at the door, aiming his gun at him, and when the blast coming out of that pistol lit the darkness of the night for a split second, the two cousins hit the ground. Alberto cried when the bullet hit his chest, right in the middle, and he dropped to the ground too, dying shortly after.

"Come on, get up. Let's get out of here!" Zorro said, standing up quickly. While he helped Esteban up, he felt a sharp pain in his back, but he ignored it and carry on as if nothing had happened, because it would be better that not Esteban, nor the alcalde knew he had been hit.

"Oh, shit. Damn it!" Esteban said, resting his back against the wall with his hand at his side. "Hold on."

"What's wrong?" Zorro said, fearing he had injured his ribs even more by forcing him to crash-land like that.

"Sorry. I think I am about to have another fit," he apologized while panting in pain. "Go, please. Don't worry, the alcalde has nothing on me this time. I'll be all right. Go."

"Lancers! Zorro is here! Kill him!" the alcalde cried then, cross because he didn't hit Zorro with any of his weapons, and he was too much of a coward to use the sword against him without backup.

"Go!" Esteban said, starting to twitch, with that particular empty stare appearing in his eyes.

 _Mierda_ , Zorro thought, letting go of his cousin, who sat down, sliding his body down the wall. As Zorro ran out into the darkness, Esteban started convulsing one more time, between the bodies of the three dead men.

ZZZ

Zorro ran to the other side of the plaza, behind the tavern. There, he stopped to remove the knife sticking out of his back. When he saw the distinctive handle, he cursed to himself. That looked like Lucía's dagger, the poisoned one that killed Don Luis. If the blade was still poisoned, that explained why he was feeling so weak and dizzy all of a sudden, because the stabbing wound, although painful, wasn't that serious. He whistled for Toronado, and the black stallion came out of the shadows shortly after to take him to safety. But there was no point in riding him, because he probably didn't have much time before he passed out, like Don Luis did. He didn't have much time for anything, actually, so he should be selective with the little amount he had left.

"Go home," he said, but Toronado didn't move. "Go home I said!" Zorro cried, slapping his rump. The black stallion galloped away, across the plaza, as if he knew it was important to draw the soldiers' attention away from the tavern.

"There is Zorro! Lancers, follow him!" Ramón cried, pointing at the black horse in the dark, without noticing he carried no rider.

Zorro entered the tavern through the back door, which he had left open before, staggering and swaying to the sides. He had only one thought in mind: to see Victoria one last time, but he didn't make it past the kitchen. He tripped over a crate and fell to the floor. Unable to stand up again, he sat down to rest against the wall, where he passed out while cursing his bad luck and regretting his recent life of misery.

ZZZ

Esteban woke up where he fell, close to the jail's back door, and close to the dead men. No one seemed interested in him, with some lancers running past him, aimless like headless chickens, shouting something about chasing Zorro. He took a bit of time to fully come around, and then stood up slowly, blaming Zorro for the enhanced pain in his already battered side, because he had hit the ground too hard before. With the first light of day, he collected Victoria's weapons and made his way back to the tavern slowly, holding his side, amazed how he had been able to help Zorro in his sorry state, and how he had stayed alive to see another day, seizuring and all. And, the three men from Madrid would not cause him any problems ever again. It was a fantastic outcome.

He entered the tavern through the back door, secured the latch, and made his way through the kitchen. Half way on, he stopped in his tracks when he spotted the black figure leaning against the wall, motionless.

"Oh, no. Zorro! Are you alright?" Esteban cried, dropping the weapons. He ran to his side to check on him, and he soon realized Zorro was unconscious. He checked his torso and could not find any wounds. While doing so, Zorro's inert body slipped off the wall and fell to a side. Esteban gasped when he saw the blood staining the wall. "Shit."

He propped Zorro up against the wall again, and then hesitated with his hands on his hat until he took it off and left it at Zorro's side. When he pulled off the mask his heart nearly stopped.

"No!" he cried, jerking back, tripping over and falling on his rear end while shaking his head in denial. "No. Oh, God, no, please, no. Not him!"

He recovered enough from the shock to kneel at his side again, and then he touched his cousin's pale face to make sure it was real. It felt cold, but it wasn't his imagination. That _was_ Diego. He slapped his face gently then, trying to wake him up, and then shook his shoulders.

"Diego! Diego, please. Please, wake up."

But Diego didn't react at all.

A torrent of memories came flooding Esteban's mind. All the little details, all the little warning signs he had ignored since he arrived in Los Angeles. All the things that, if he had paid more attention, should have made obvious the painful truth: only Diego could be Zorro. But he had ignored all the signs, just like everybody else, and had emotionally stabbed his cousin in the back, just like someone else had done to his body now. _Why did you never tell me?_

"Why didn't I see this coming? I'm so sorry, Diego. You have to forgive me," he said then, with a couple of shameful tears running down his face. Irritated by them, he wiped them off quickly because he had no time for self-blame and shame. "We are going to get you through this! Don't worry. I'll get the doctor!"

He replaced Zorro's mask and hat and ran out of the kitchen to the doctor's house, as fast as his battered body could go.

"Doctor Hernández, please, open up!" he shouted while knocking at the front door.

"Esteban, what's wrong with you now? Do you need more painkillers?" the doctor said when he opened the door. Esteban stepped inside quickly and slammed the door behind him.

"It's Zorro. He's been shot, or stabbed in the back. I'm not sure, but it looks serious. I don't know what happened."

"Oh, my God! Where is he?"

"At the tavern, in the kitchen."

"Did you… Did you remove his mask?" the doctor asked, although for the way his cousin was behaving, it was quite obvious that he had.

"Yes," Esteban said, struggling to keep himself under control.

"I'm so sorry. This shocking discovery was going to happen sooner or later. Come on, take me to your cousin, quick."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. The shocking thing here is not that I knew, but how none of you De la Vegas realized what went on under your nose in that house."

"I agree. Now I realize I should have known. I'm such an idiot. No wonder he calls me _idiota_ all the time."

"Wait until your uncle finds out. The shock might kill him with a heart attack."

"Oh, God. I don't want to be the one telling him. Come on, let's go. It is pointless to waste time talking about this. You have to save him, please. You have to!"

The doctor grabbed his bag and followed Esteban to the tavern. He examined Diego quickly and soon realized he was in deep trouble.

"He's in a pretty bad shape. I'm sorry, but I don't think he is going to make it. Not this time," he said, shaking his head.

"Don't say that! Ever!"

"Someone stabbed him. Unfortunately, with this," the doctor said, holding a dagger by the handle between his thumb and index finger, careful not to touch the blade. "It was on the floor, by his side."

"What's that? Why is that so especial?"

"I think this is the dagger that killed Don Luis. He described the handle to me before."

"No! Is it still poisoned?"

"I can't be sure, but I think so, because that stabbing wound looks deep, but not serious enough to have him unconscious and unresponsive like this. He hasn't lost much blood yet for that."

"What can you do?"

"Not much, if that is the case, other than praying. I could do nothing for Don Luis, and I still don't know what poison Lucía used. I have no idea, and nor did Diego."

"Fuck!"

"You can curse as much as you want, but that's not going to help," the doctor said while applying pressure to the wound.

"What are we going to do? There must be something we can do!"

"First thing, we have to move him to a bed. I still need to examine that wound properly. And then, we have to hope the blade didn't have enough poison left, or that it's not as active anymore."

"We can move him to a room up there, but I have to tell Victoria first. God help me; she is going to pass out when she finds out who he is."

"Be gentle there."

"It doesn't matter how I tell her. She'll have a massive breakdown anyway."

ZZZZZ


	51. Chapter 51 - None of that matters now

**Chapter 51 – None of that matters now**

In the dull and faint pre-dawn twilight, Esteban left the kitchen to go upstairs to see Victoria, but he didn't need to go further than a few steps up. Alarmed by all the commotion in the plaza, she was already up, walking down the gloomy stairs with an oil lamp lit, because it was still quite dark inside the tavern, with all the shutters closed.

"Is that you, Esteban?" she said, lifting the lamp in one hand while she grabbed the shawl that covered her shoulders with the other, over her cleavage. "What are you doing down there? I'm so glad you are up and about, feeling better. I was so worried, because there's nobody in your room, and there's something going on at the garrison. Where is Zorro?"

"In the kitchen. I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll be as blunt and fast as possible: Diego is injured."

"Diego?" she said, puzzled, tilting her head. "How can you possibly know that? He is in Monterey, isn't he?"

"No, he is not."

"Are you for real? How badly is he injured? What happened? And where is he if he's not in Monterey?"

"In the kitchen."

"With Zorro?"

"Mmmm… Zorro, yes. But no, not exactly _with_ Zorro."

"I don't understand you." She carried on walking down the stairs, past him, but she stopped when she got to the bottom. Then she turned around to look at Esteban with a big question in her eyes. "Not exactly _with_ Zorro… By that, you don't mean that he… that he…"

"Yes, Diego is Zorro."

"No! He can't be!"

Esteban thought that his own, shocked expression, must have been quite similar to the one on her face right then.

"I'm afraid it's true. I'm sorry, Victoria. He _is_ Zorro. And he's injured."

The oil lamp slid off her suddenly feeble fingers, and its glass cover smashed in pieces on the floor, at the bottom of the stairs. Some oil splashed her skirt and it caught fire with the rapidly expanding, live flame. She cried, panicking, not reacting to put it out, mesmerized by the rising flames. Esteban ran downstairs, grabbed her by her waist to get her away from the burning, spilled oil, and then flapped on her skirt with his bare hands to stamp out the flames. When he couldn't put out the fire that way, he roughly forced her to the floor to make her roll over it.

"Are you alright?" he said when the fire on her cloths died out and they stopped rolling. They were both on the floor, with their glowing faces lit up by the fire still ablaze in the puddle of oil by the stairs. He was lying on top of her, in an awkward, compromising pose, but none of them seemed to notice after such fright. "Did you get burn?"

She shook her head, with her wide-open, frightened eyes locked in his. He relaxed then, and started to lift his body off hers.

"He can't be Zorro! You are lying!" she cried then suddenly, hitting his upper body furiously until he weighed down on her to grab her wrists.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I'm so sorry. But it's true. It's him. Calm down, please."

"Get off me!" she cried, wriggling under his body weight.

"Only if you calm down."

His words had the opposite effect, and she got even more agitated, screaming like a raving lunatic, demanding to be released. Giving up, he let go of her hands and rolled to a side, over his bruised ribs. She stood up quickly then, much faster than he could with his aching body, and while she ran out to the kitchen he got up in slow motion, like an arthritic old man. The dangerous fire was still ablaze on the wooden floor, so he grabbed a thick tablecloth to extinguish it, but before he could accomplish that, her desperate cry filled the tavern. When the fire finally died off, he left the ruined tablecloth on the floor and made his way back to the kitchen in the semidarkness of the early morning.

As he feared, Victoria had fainted when she saw the lifeless body resting against the wall, and the doctor was using the smelling salts to wake her up.

Esteban sat down by her side and held her in his arms while she woke up.

"Victoria, calm down please," he said when she came to. She started crying then, turning to grab Esteban's shirt with both hands, burying her face on his chest, sobbing inconsolably.

"What have we done? We are going to burn in hell!"

"No, we are not, because we didn't know," he said, holding her tightly, rocking her quivering, petite frame, as if she was a baby.

"We should have known! I surely should have known!" she howled into his chest.

He grabbed her shoulders then and gently pushed her away from him, to look at her in the eye.

"Yes, but none of this matters now. We have to help him. And we have to move fast. We have to get him to a bed upstairs."

"Is he still alive then?" she said, with hope lighting up her drenched eyes. Esteban looked up at the doctor for confirmation, relieved when he saw him nodding.

"Yes, he is, so there is still hope. Come on, collect yourself, the same as I did only a while ago when I found out his secret, because we have to keep calm and carry on. We have to push away all those feelings of guilt and regret if we want to help him now. We owe him that."

"Yes, you're right. We owe him so much. I'll dwell on my stupidity later."

"So will I. Come on, get up. Good girl."

She stood up, wiping off her tears with her shawl, and then Doctor Hernández helped Esteban to his feet.

"Help me to get him upstairs," Esteban said, approaching Diego. "Victoria, can you please clean that oil at the bottom of the stairs? I don't want to slip on that while carrying him. Be careful, it will still be hot."

ZZZ

Esteban struggled going upstairs, resenting his fractured ribs while carrying Diego with the doctor's help, each holding one arm over their shoulders. Diego's feet and the tip of his sword dragged along the steps, as he was much taller than the doctor, and the difference in height between the two men let Esteban carrying most of the weight. He thought it was quite ironic how his cousin had helped him up those same steps only a few hours ago, but he had done so almost effortlessly. Or so it seemed, in comparison.

When they finally reached the same bed Esteban had been lying on before, he dropped his cousin's limp body onto the mattress and sat down heavily at the edge of the bed, panting after all that effort, holding his aching, bruised side.

"We made it!"

"Yes, well done," the doctor said, patting Esteban's shoulder, also a bit out of breath. "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't of much help to you, but you are both way too tall for me, I'm afraid."

"What do we do now?" Victoria said, eager to do something useful, as she had not taken part in the effort of moving Diego upstairs.

"Let's start with removing all Zorro's clothes and weapons," Doctor Hernández said. "You have to hide them somewhere safe, so the alcalde cannot find them if he comes along searching for him. Then I'll have a look at his wound."

"Yes, good idea," Victoria said, starting by pulling one of his boots.

"And don't forget the hat and the mask. They are still downstairs."

"Yes. I'll put everything in that storage room at the stables, where Apollo was," she said, tossing the boot on the floor. That thought brought her memories of all the time she had spent at that pen with Diego while tending for the stallion. All that time she didn't suspect him to be _the one_. That brought tears to her eyes again, and she stopped what she was doing, with another breakdown.

"Victoria, please, focus. We don't have time to cry now. We'll do that later," Esteban said, standing to undo Zorro's belt.

She nodded, wiping off the tears with the back of her hands, and carried on then, grabbing the other boot.

"Sorry. I know crying is pointless, but I can't help it. I really can't," she babbled, with fresh tears blurring her vision while she tossed away the other boot.

"Well, try harder," Esteban said, pulling off Zorro's black trousers while the doctor struggled with the cape's cord.

Once they got Diego resting on the bed in his underwear, Victoria took a long look at his naked upper body. Yes, that was the muscular torso she had been in such close contact with. And that was the face she could not picture in her mind while she explored it in the dark with her eager hands, framed by that luscious hair she loved to finger-comb so much. And she was such a fool she had rejected all that when there was no need!

Then, when her eyes stopped at the sore, re-opened gunshot wound at his side, she could not take it any longer. She gathered all the clothes and weapons quickly and rushed downstairs, blinded by the tears again. On the way out, she stopped at the kitchen to collect the hat and the mask, and then dashed through the back door, running to the stables. There, at the small pen used for storage, she dropped all the items and sat down on the top of that heap of black silk, giving up to despair.

ZZZ

Ramón returned to the garrison, stopping by the jail's back door. The dead bodies of the three men from Madrid still lay there, untouched, but Esteban wasn't there anymore. The alcalde had hesitated before with his sword in his hand, but killing a man while he was defenceless having a seizure was too low, even for him. But now he regretted letting him live, frustrated because he didn't kill Zorro either. The masked bandit had escaped into the darkness of the night one more time, as he always did, and that made him so furious he felt the urge to vent his rage on someone, anyone. And Esteban de la Vega would be the ideal candidate.

He lifted his head to look at the tavern, wondering if he could be there, and saw the light filtering through the edge of the window shutters in one of the rooms on the first floor.

Ramón looked around then, scanning the macabre scene, searching for Lucía's dagger. If he didn't hit Zorro with it before, it should be still around. But he couldn't find it.

 _Maybe one of those morons took it_. _If they did, I hope they don't touch the blade,_ he thought, when his inept soldiers came to mind.

"Mendozaaaaaaaa!"

"Sí, mi alcalde!" the sergeant said, running quickly to his side.

"Get some men. We are going to raid the tavern."

"Raid the tavern? Now? What for? Do you think Zorro is there?"

"Don't think, Sergeant. Just do as you are told. Now!"

"Sí, mi alcalde. As you wish," Mendoza said, running back to the garrison. "Lancers!"

ZZZZZ

 **AN – So, the second reveal, for Victoria, is done. I hope you liked it, igniting and all with the shock, like the "girl on flames" of the Hunger Games, hahahaha. Maybe I should have let her burn, but then you'd hate me too much for that. Although, I would become the ultimate, gory, Maimer Queen... Oh, the temptation of that title! LOL**

 **Now, wait for the anger. She hasn't had time to be angry yet, poor silly woman. But I always enjoy an angry Victoria at reveals, so she'll have to deal with some rage at some point. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed with myself.**

 **Thank you for all the kind, encouraging reviews, and keep reading, please. Don Alejandro still doesn't know. Woo hoo.**


	52. Chapter 52 - Short straw

**Chapter 52 – Short straw**

While Victoria hid Zorro's clothes, Doctor Hernández had a good look at the stabbing wound in his back. It was on the right side, under the shoulder blade, and it looked deep enough to penetrate into the lung, probably piercing it, but it wasn't bleeding much now. The same as it had happened to Don Luis, the edges of the wound had acquired an unhealthy looking, dark tinge. But Diego was still breathing regularly, despite the stabbing injury, and his heart rate, although slower than usual, was still regular. Don Luis had died really quickly, but Diego seemed to be holding on, whatever the unknown poison was.

"Do you need to use the bellows to help him breath?" Esteban asked. "I have to say, that was a very unpleasant experience."

"No. The symptoms are different. You became paralyzed, and none of your muscles could work for a few hours, and your heart was going so slow it could have stopped at any point. He is still breathing fine, although he is totally unresponsive. As long as he carries on like that, and he doesn't develop any other symptoms, he'll stand a chance. I think the amount of poison left on that blade may not be enough to kill a man his size. Or that's what I hope, anyway. We'll see. So far, so good."

"I guess this is the gunshot wound that got burnt," Esteban said, pointing at the oozing, small, but angry-looking open wound in his abdomen. "That looks really sore."

"Yes. It never healed properly. It's giving him trouble all the time. I think I may try to fix it while he is unconscious, to spare him the pain to do it live."

"And what's that?" Esteban said, pointing at another fresh wound in his arm, already trying to heal. Besides those, he had a handful of old scars all over his body, and he had to wonder how Diego had been able to nurse all those injuries while pretending to live a normal, careless life. _How did he do it?_

"I don't know. Bullet graze? But he didn't get that one today. I would say he got it at least two days ago."

"I have a similar one in my arm. And yes, it was a bullet graze I got two days ago, in San Pedro. I wonder how he got his. Probably from the same men. Yes, because if Zorro captured the robbers that same day, Diego must have ridden back there while he pretended to be resting in his room at midday when we returned from the port. Wow. When does he ever have a break?"

"Never."

While Esteban mulled over that statement, remembering how Diego had punched his face without warning that day, beginning to fully understand his cousin's frustration with him and with life in general, the doctor cleaned the stabbing wound and applied a dressing. Then he hesitated for a moment.

"We don't have a gown for him. He'll have to do without."

Right then, the alcalde banged at the tavern's door.

"Señorita Escalante, open the door!"

"Oh, shit. Not now!" Esteban said, looking at the window, which now had the shutters open to let the early morning light in. He could see a bunch of soldiers and the alcalde waiting by the front door. He dashed to the bedroom door then, and from the upper floor he could see Victoria hesitating at the hall.

"Open the door!" the alcalde roared again.

Victoria looked up at him, and he could read the question in her soundless lips: _"What should I do?"_

"Open it, but stall a little bit first," he said, returning to the bedroom. "Quick, doctor, let's hide Diego under the bed. The alcalde is either looking for Zorro or for me, or both. We can't let him see my cousin injured, or he'll make the connection easily, because Diego is not even supposed to be in Los Angeles."

Together, they slid Diego off the edge and dropped him on the floor, pushing him under the bed, arranging then the sheets and the quilt so they would hang over the edges, covering him, totally out of sight. In the meantime, they heard Victoria fibbing about a lost key.

"I have a plan," Esteban said while taking off his shirt quickly, displaying the large dressing supporting his ribs. When he sat down at the edge of the bed to remove his boots, he cried in pain while bending to reach them. "Shit. Please, help me with the boots, doctor. I can't reach them. My broken ribs are killing me."

"What is your plan?" the doctor said while removing them.

"Let's pretend the dagger hit me, not Zorro, and you are treating me. I'll try to be as still as possible. Have you got a blade? One not poisoned, please."

"Yes, one second," the doctor said, looking in his bag.

By then, she had opened the front door, and they could hear the alcalde shouting abuse at Victoria, who insisted they could not go upstairs for safety reasons, explaining how she had burned her dress with an oil lamp while tripping on the debris.

"Hurry up!" Esteban said.

"I got it. What do you want a knife for?" the doctor asked, handing out the blade.

"For that," Esteban said, hissing while cutting over the small wound in his left arm to make it bleed again. "Tell him you found me unconscious with only this wound, and that dagger by my side. Be creative," he said, handing the knife back. They could hear the stomping boots of the soldiers going upstairs then. While the doctor wiped that knife's blade clean and put it back in the medical bag, Esteban lied in bed and covered the lower half of his body with the blanket, leaving the left hand resting on the dressing over his ribs, and the other one hanging over the edge of the bed. The very moment he closed his eyes and lay still, the alcalde stormed into the room, followed by some soldiers and Victoria, who kept quiet when she saw Esteban in bed instead of Diego, not knowing what the new plot was.

"Ah! Here he is!" Ramón shouted, walking to the bed. "Get up!"

"Alcalde, what are you doing here?" the doctor said, getting on the way.

"Arresting this man for the murder in cold blood of Carlos Berlanga. Get out of my way, Doctor, for your own good. Esteban de la Vega, get up from that bed!"

"He can't!" doctor Hernández said. "Can't you see he is unconscious? I found him like that at the plaza, with only this small wound in his arm," he said, pointing at it, applying the same blood-stained cloth he had just used to wipe the knife with. "It's small, but it keeps bleeding and I can't stop it."

"Did you find a knife by his side?"

"Yes, that one," he said, pointing at the dagger on the side table.

"Alcalde! I think that's the poisoned knife that killed Don Luis!" Mendoza said, recognizing the distinctive handle.

"Yes, that's what I thought," the doctor said, taking it carefully to offer the blade for inspection.

"Get that thing away from me!" Ramón shouted, as the doctor was waving the blade too close to his face for comfort.

"How did that dagger find its way to Don Esteban?" Mendoza asked. "Did you keep it?"

"I kept it as evidence, yes. It was in my office, in a drawer. Those men from Spain must have taken it, not knowing it was poisoned," the alcalde said, dodging any responsibility, although he was thrilled with the unexpected outcome, because he was aiming for Zorro, not Esteban. "So, he is unconscious, ah?" he said, poking Esteban's arm, shaking him a little to make sure he was out. Esteban had to make an effort then to lie still, floppy, and not get up and punch that devious man's nose, or something worse. "Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know. I couldn't do anything for Don Luis, so I don't want to keep a high hope for him."

At that moment, Don Alejandro and Felipe entered the room. As agreed, they had arrived first thing in the morning to transfer Esteban to the hacienda De la Vega.

"How is my nephew? And what's going on in here?" the old don asked, apprehensive when he found the alcalde and the soldiers in the tavern.

"I'm very sorry, Don Alejandro, but your nephew is not going to make it. You have my condolences," he said, tapping the old man's shoulder. " _Vamos_ , lancers. Let's search the rest of the tavern in case Zorro is here, and then we can go."

"What is he talking about?" Don Alejandro said, rushing to Esteban's side. "Doctor, is he saying the truth? Is he dying?"

"I am afraid that's a very strong possibility, yes," the doctor said, as the alcalde was still within earshot.

"No! How can that be?" Don Alejandro said, looking at Esteban more closely. He didn't look very good, with his battered face bruised, a swollen black eye, and that large dressing covering his torso. "Oh, my God! What did they do to him?" he said with tears in his eyes, kneeling by the bed, taking the floppy hand that hung over the edge. "He can't die! His father left me in charge of him only two days ago!"

Esteban had to make a titanic effort not to smile at that remark, and he carried on pretending to be unconscious, feeling sorry for his uncle. Felipe was at a lost, not knowing what to do, and Victoria and the doctor looked at each other, willing to spare the old don from that angst, but they couldn't yet.

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro," the doctor said, tapping his back gently. Don Alejandro broke down then, sobbing.

"I can't believe this!" he mumbled through the tears. "This cannot be happening!"

"There is no one else in the tavern, mi alcalde. No sign of Zorro," Mendoza said downstairs.

"Come on, lancers. Let's go," the alcalde said, leaving the tavern to go back to his office.

"Make sure they are all gone," the doctor said to Victoria. She went downstairs, and returned after securing the front door again.

"They are gone. We are safe," she said.

"Thank God for that," Esteban said opening his eyes, stirring in bed. "Gosh, playing dead is so difficult! Sorry, Uncle. You won't get rid of me so easily," he added, smiling at the old man, who looked at him as if he had seen a ghost, but the surprised look turned into a stern one really fast.

"You are alright! What's going on in here? What are you all playing at!" Don Alejandro said, not at all pleased with the prank, instantly swapping the sorrow for anger, letting go of Esteban's hand to wipe off his tears, embarrassed, standing up quickly.

"I'm sorry, but you are going to find out really soon. And spare those tears, because you are going to need them for real in a moment. Brace for it," Esteban said, hissing and holding his side when he sat up.

"Where is Diego?" Victoria said.

"Diego? Isn't he in Monterey?" Don Alejandro said, more and more baffled with the situation.

"Under the bed. Help me out."

He stood up from the bed and then kneeled by it in slow motion, and with the help of the doctor and Victoria, they lifted the covers to reach Diego's body, dragging him out from under the bed.

"What's Diego doing there? What's wrong with him?" Don Alejandro said. "And what the fuck is going on?!"

"Who wants to tell him?" Esteban said. Victoria, Doctor Hernández and Felipe looked the other way, avoiding his eyes. "Nobody? Can we play short-straw, please?"

ZZZZZ

 **AN – Sorry, purists of Don Alejandro's language virtue, but a full-tone "What the F*U*C*K is going on?" is the right thing to say here, under the circumstances. More to come. Now taking bets on who's going to tell him. Take your pick ;)**


	53. Chapter 53 - Overwhelming

**Chapter 53 – Overwhelming**

"Enough with the games! Tell me what the hell is going on! At once!" Don Alejandro shouted, about to lose it.

"All right, I'll tell you," Esteban said, standing up to face the old man. "But to be honest, I would prefer that man from Madrid pulling all my teeth than doing this: Diego is Zorro, and the alcalde stabbed him with the same poisoned dagger that killed Don Luis."

"He… _what_?"

"I know, it's too much, but you insisted on knowing what's happening _at once_. Mull it over for a second, please, while we lift Diego onto the bed. And please, everybody help me with this because I felt another rib cracking before. I can't lift him on my own. He's too heavy."

" _Pero qué cojones dices? Estás loco?_ Zorro? Poisoned? It can't be! Diego was in Monterey!" Don Alejandro said, in denial, unable to process the information he'd been given, standing close to the bed while looking at that familiar body that could not possibly be there, lying on the cold floor of that room, unconscious and without clothes.

"Excuse me," the doctor said, wedging between the old don and the bed to grab Diego's feet. Esteban held him by the armpits, and Victoria and Felipe helped to lift the middle section. Once they left Diego resting on the bed again, Victoria had an idea.

"I think it will be better if we move him to the adjacent room. These two rooms have a connecting door linking them as a double room. If the alcalde comes back later to check on you, he'll come to this bedroom, and not the other one, will he not?"

"Yes, that makes sense, because the soldiers checked the rest of the tavern already, and I don't think they will do that again," Esteban said. "Better to keep Diego in another room, and I can stick around and pretend to be unconscious in this bed again if the alcalde comes back. Good idea, Victoria. Is that internal door open?"

"No. It should be closed on both sides. And I have to move this chest of drawers out of the way. Wait a second."

Felipe gave her a hand to move the piece of furniture, and then Victoria unlatched the catch on that side and walked out to the other room. Then she reappeared again through the connecting door.

"Come on, let's move him."

While they did that, they left Don Alejandro behind, still trying to digest the news, until he came back to reality and charged towards the other room, fuming.

"Why I wasn't told any of this before? Why he never told me anything about being Zorro?"

"You'll have to ask him about that when he wakes up. I can't help you with that. I had no idea he was Zorro. No idea," Esteban said, breathing more heavily, hurting again after the effort of moving Diego to the other bed.

"Neither did I," Victoria said, worried about Esteban, who looked even more pale and miserable than before. "Esteban, are you all right?"

"Yes. It's my… you know," he said, taking a hand to his aching side again, embarrassed and tired of stating the obvious all the time: his fractured ribs and battered abdomen hurt as hell with any effort he made. And dragging his cousin's heavy frame from place to place all over the tavern was too taxing.

Don Alejandro looked at Felipe and the doctor then, who had not denied knowledge of Diego's secret identity.

"You two knew about this, didn't you?" he said, with an accusatory finger pointing at them.

"Yes, I knew," Doctor Hernández said. "I found out when Mendoza shot your son accidentally, and I have been helping him ever since."

"And it didn't occur to you that I should know?!" Don Alejandro barked like a mad dog.

"Calm down, please. I did suggest that, actually, but Diego didn't want to tell you to keep you safe. All of you," he said, looking at Esteban and Victoria, and then back at Don Alejandro. "But, as your nephew said, you should ask Diego about it when he wakes up. I am not the one to give any explanations to his motivations."

"I'm sorry, Doctor; I shouldn't shout at you. I am very grateful for all you've done to help my son. Now, please, tell me: how bad is he? Is he going to make it? Don Luis died with that poison. Is he… is he…?" Don Alejandro said, with his lips trembling, as all his sudden rage for the deception was quickly reversing back into anxiety and guilt.

"I have to be honest: I don't know what's going to happen. I hope he will survive, because I want to believe the amount of poison left on that blade will not be enough to be fatal anymore, or Diego would be dead already. But I don't know. We'll have to take it one step at a time. He has a stabbing wound in his back, which I treated already and it should not be too much of a problem, but I can't be certain. Now we have to wait and see."

Tears returned to Don Alejandro's eyes, giving in to the conflicting emotions: firstly, his son was the legendary Zorro, and he felt immensely proud of him; secondly, he didn't know anything about it for years, while he mistreated him for not behaving like a brave caballero, like a man wearing the proud De la Vega surname should do, and he felt extremely stupid and mean for that, and at the same time angry as hell because Diego never bothered telling him, as if he wasn't worthy, as if he could not keep a secret, while Felipe could. And, the most worrying thing of all: he could be dying in front of his eyes, and there was nothing he or anybody else could do for him. Unless…

"Should I get the priest?"

"If you want to, but that means involving yet another person in the plot. I am so sorry, Don Alejandro, I really would like to be of more help, but there is not much else I can do at the moment," the doctor said, placing a supportive and understanding hand on his shoulder.

The old don nodded, acknowledging his efforts, and then looked at Esteban, who was leaning against the wall, getting paler by the minute. He was barefoot, only wearing trousers, with only the dressing covering his bruised torso. The fresh, small cut in his arm was still bleeding a bit, and he looked totally worn out.

"And how are you, Esteban? I really thought you were dying only a moment ago. I am so glad that is not the case. Felipe told me three men from Madrid kidnapped you and gave you a good trashing, but he said you were fine, the same as Victoria, and that I shouldn't worry. But now I think he wanted to spare me the grief, because you look awful. What did they do to you?"

"They used me like a punching bag, and yes, I look and feel like shit," he said, biting his lower lip, something he regretted immediately because it was so sore.

"I can see that. Why don't you go back to the other room and rest? You look like about to faint."

"Yes, good idea. You've done enough," Victoria said, but he hesitated, not moving away from the wall.

"Go and rest for now, please," the doctor said. "In your condition, you did a terrific job carting your cousin around. But there is nothing else you can do for him at the moment, and you should take care of yourself if you want to carry on helping him."

"Come on," Victoria said, taking his hand. He hissed slightly then, before he followed her through the connecting door. At the other side, she closed the door behind them and helped him to the bed, where he slumped, sitting at the edge.

"Let me see those hands."

Victoria took his hands and turned them up to check his palms. He had some blisters in there, some of them already burst and quite sore looking, with the damaged skin tore off due to all the use he had made of his hands since putting out the fire, mainly handling Diego. And he also had some other minor burns past his wrists.

"I knew it. You got burnt before while helping me, didn't you?"

"Only a little. It's nothing."

"I didn't thank you for what you did then. I could have burned like a witch at the stake if he wasn't for you. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing. It was my fault. I should not have told you about Diego while you were holding an oil lamp. Forgive me."

"Your hands are covered in blisters because of my clumsiness and you ask me to forgive you? What are you made of?" she said, shaking her head. Then, she took a hand to his bruised face, gently touching his swollen cheek. "But you are right. Comparing with the state of the rest of your body, those blisters are nothing to worry about. Nonetheless, I'll get some honey for your burns. Lie down and rest now while I get it. And I'll bring you something to eat as well. You must be starving after a long day of torture followed by a night of thrills."

"Yes, I am quite hungry. Thank you."

After she left the room, he took the small bottle containing the clove oil, which was still on the side table, and applied some to his aching tooth. Then he lay down on the bed and sank his head on the soft pillow, with a deep sigh. He was so exhausted that not even all the worry for Diego, nor the general aching of his whole body or the rumbling of his empty stomach, could prevent him from shutting down almost immediately.

By the time Victoria returned carrying a tray with breakfast, containing a small jar of honey to spread on toasts as well as on his hands, he was already asleep, snoring softly. She applied the honey then on his sore blisters, and some more arnica ointment on his bruised face. After that, she tucked him up with the blanket and closed the shutters on the window, so the bright light of the new day would not bother him on his well-earned rest.

ZZZ

"What really happened to Esteban and Victoria yesterday?" Don Alejandro asked while they were in the adjacent room. "And who are those men that abducted and torture them? Anybody knows? Felipe said that Zorro… Oh my God. I mean, _him_ ," he said, pointing at his son, pausing for a moment to swallow hard, still digesting the shocking truth, "he brought them to jail. They should be prosecuted for this, and pay hard for what they did."

"You should not worry about those men anymore. They paid already, with their lives. They are all dead," said the doctor while checking Diego's pulse.

"How? Who killed them?"

"I don't know. I guess Diego, I mean, _Zorro_ , got into a fight with them when the alcalde set them free, and he got stabbed. I don't know how that happened, but I saw them all dead, by the jail's back door."

"This is all too much, too overwhelming," Don Alejandro said, grabbing a chair to sit by the bed. The doctor had finished taking the pulse, letting go of Diego's wrist, and Don Alejandro took that same hand in his. "Is he all right?"

"He is stable, yes. That's all I can say at the moment."

"Look at all those scars… How did you keep this going secret for so long, Son? And how come you never told me? Why you never said you were hurting, so I could help you?" _And why did I never realize it was you?_ _Why I never made a connection?_ he thought, remembering all those times Diego had been sick in bed nursing minor ailments, mainly headaches, during the past four years, since he returned from Madrid. And then he recalled how he had scolded him so many times for that reason, for being such a wimp he could stay in bed several days only for a simple cold. _Oh – my – Lord… He must have been seriously injured each of those times to stay in bed, but he never said a word! I am such a thoughtless idiot!_ That line of thought brought tears to his eyes again, especially when he paid attention to the unhealed wound in his abdomen.

"That's the gunshot wound, isn't it? When Mendoza shot Zorro at the alcalde's office."

"Yes," the doctor said. "It hasn't healed yet. I still have to fix it."

"What was all that about developing a skin burn with one of your chemicals? You knew about the gunshot already, so, did you burn him on purpose to hide the wound, or for treatment?"

"Neither. He got burnt accidentally using clove oil to numb the pain in that area because he had to rescue Victoria and Esteban from jail, when the alcalde threatened to send them both to the gallows."

"And he rescued them while seriously injured, and he jumped off that roof with Toronado, and then he got burnt… But he was sick that day, at home, vomiting like Esteban was. How come?"

"He made himself sick as an alibi when the alcalde wanted to check his abdomen for a gunshot wound the same day he got injured, and the trick worked really well, as he managed to vomit all over him," the doctor said, chuckling. "Later on, I had to improvise with the excuse for the burn on his skin. God knows how much pain he had to endure that first day while retching with a fresh, open gunshot wound in his abdomen. And he did it twice, as if once wasn't enough torment."

" _Santa Madre de Dios!_ " Don Alejandro said, taking both hands to his face, overwhelmed. "Please, stop. Stop. I can't listen to this anymore. I have been calling my son a coward, telling him to man-up for years, while he was doing all that behind my back. This feels unreal. And it's too disturbing."

"It is what it is, I'm afraid. And you should be proud of him, as a father."

"And I am, of course I am! But I am so ashamed of myself for not knowing, and at the same time so angry with him for not telling me… I can't handle this."

"I know. It is mind-blowing. You just need time to accept it. And a long chat with him when he wakes up."

"What if he doesn't wake up? What if I can never talk to him, and I can never ask him to forgive me for being so callous and so blind?"

"That would be an absolute shame, but let's not think about that, all right? Let's be positive: he is going to make it."

Felipe nodded in the background. He was also crying quietly, as he had been left to deal with his own shock by his own devices. When he arrived at the tavern he wasn't expecting to find Esteban at death's door, and even less Diego.

Don Alejandro covered his son with the blanket then, tucking him up to his bruised jaw.

"We have to get him some clothes. Felipe, would you be so kind to go back to the hacienda and bring some clothes for Diego?" he said, looking in the youngster's direction, realizing for the first time how affected the boy was. "I'm sorry, Felipe. Come here. Don't cry, please. He is going to be fine."

Felipe approached him and the old don stood up to give him a warm, comforting hug.

"I know it is an easy thing to say, _don't cry_ , when I am the first one who can't stop the tears flowing," he admitted, tapping the youngster's back. "He is all right at the moment, so I really think it would be a good idea if you go to the hacienda and get some fresh air to clear your head. And he really needs some cloths. We can't keep him here naked for days. Or, on the other hand, Doctor: should we move him to the hacienda instead?" he asked when he broke the embrace with Felipe.

"I don't think that's a good idea. People will see us getting him in the carriage. And, everybody thinks Diego is in Monterey collecting my medicines."

"Of course. And you made that up too, I guess. So, was there ever a break-in in your house at all?"

"Yes, actually there was a break in, but not what anybody could imagine. _He_ broke into my house that night."

"He? Do you mean _Diego_?"

"No, _Zorro_."

"This is ridiculous! Way too confusing! How can we refer to him as two different people all the time now?"

"Can you imagine how messed up he must be in his head to carry two identities so contradictory, so opposed in their behaviours? I have no idea how he could keep that up for so long. Specially how he could keep himself under control as Diego every time he was insulted."

"And I was the worse culprit. I insulted him almost on a daily basis."

"So did I," said Victoria, who had entered the room through the connecting door in time to catch the last sentences of that conversation. "How is he?"

"The same. He is not even flinching when I poke him," the doctor said, taking a hard pinch in his arm. "Unresponsive, but stable."

"What are we going to do? What's the plan?"

"Why are you all looking at me?" the doctor said, feeling the pressure of so many pairs of eyes on him. "I don't have a plan. I have no idea!"

"You said we should keep him here, so nobody sees us carrying him outside. So, what are you going to do, Victoria? Are you keeping the tavern closed today?" Don Alejandro said.

"Yes, I think so. I have the excuse of all the damage I have to repair, so, why not?"

"Good. So, we have a plan, then. We stay here, out of sight, and give him time to recover, quietly."

Someone banged at the front door then, quite insistently.

"Excuse me. Let me see who that is," Victoria said, going downstairs.

She came back after a while, with a sombre face.

"It was Mendoza. Apparently, the alcalde insists I should open the tavern immediately because it is a public house, and people are complaining already because it is still closed at this time in the morning. I can't believe that for that second, because it's early. Pilar is not even here yet. What is he playing at?"

"I don't know. Probably he wants to prevent our privacy," the doctor said.

"I told Mendoza I will open the tavern for meals and drinks, but not the guests' area and the bedrooms, because it is not safe."

"So, we need a new plan then," Don Alejandro said. Felipe lifted his hand then, tapping at his chest. "All right, Felipe. Do you have a plan?"

The boy nodded, smiling cheekily.

"All right. What is it? Come on, tell us."

ZZZZZ


	54. Chapter 54 - Felipe's plan

**Chapter 54 – Felipe's plan**

To implement Felipe's plan, Don Alejandro had to involve two of his most trusted workers in the perilous situation. Both had worked for the De la Vegas for a long time, and their loyalty was without question. Still, Don Alejandro felt bad about sharing Diego's secret when his son had been so careful to keep the show going while everybody was safe in their ignorance. He considered a disgrace the fact he had known the secret for only a couple of hours and he was already telling, while Diego had been silent for years. However, Don Alejandro could not see another way to keep the men silent and motivated in the task, other than telling them the truth from the start.

"I knew it!" Pedro said when Don Alejandro confessed his son was Zorro, punching the air with his right fist. "Yes! Yes!"

"What do you mean you knew it?" Don Alejandro said, totally flabbergasted. "How could you, when I, his own father, didn't have a clue? I only found out over an hour ago!"

"Pablo, didn't I tell you Don Diego could be Zorro? Didn't I? So many times, but you always laughed that idea off!"

"You did say that a few times, yes; and I didn't believe you. Well, I still can't believe it. This is certainly shocking," Pablo said, shaking his head.

"How did you know, Pedro?" Don Alejandro said. "Come on, tell me. Put me to shame."

"Oh, for a long while, mainly little details, like how he could return home from a long journey and his mare would look fresh as if she had just left the stable. And the opposite, how sometimes he looked so tired after a short ride from the pueblo. And I never, ever, saw the two of them in the same place at the same time. Many things, actually. But, the main clue for me was when Zorro found my little girl when she was lost. Only your son knew she was missing, because he saw me in a state looking for her after dusk. Zorro could not have known so quickly he was needed at that time. I asked your son about it after Carmelita was safe at home, and he said he was flattered anybody could think he was Zorro, because it was a ridiculous notion. In the end, I had to agree with him. But I always kept my suspicions. Didn't you suspect him, ever?"

"I had the odd moment when I contemplated the idea that he could be _the one_ , yes," Don Alejandro said, ashamed of his lack of perception and insight, "but then Diego would immediately do something extremely stupid, and that got the silly idea rushing off my mind. Always."

"How is he? You said he is injured," Pedro said. "Is he all right?"

"He is unconscious in one of the rooms at the tavern. He got poisoned with the dagger that killed Don Luis, stabbed with it in the back."

"Oh, no! I'm sorry. That looks bad. Is he going to make it?" Pablo said, taking a hand to his mouth, in disbelief.

"Nobody knows, but I really hope so."

"All right. How can we help him? What do you want us to do, boss?" Pedro said, eager to help the man who saved his daughter. "Of course, we won't tell anybody about this. The secret is safe with us."

"Thanks. Here is what I want you to do. The plan is…"

ZZZ

Victoria didn't want to leave Diego's side, but Pilar had arrived already and she had to open the tavern to the public. It was going to be a very long day, and she was reluctant to get on with it, holding onto Diego's inert hand as if it was a lifeline, almost as if she would die whenever she let go of it.

"Felipe, how long have you known his secret for?" she asked after Don Alejandro left.

 _"From the beginning,"_ the youngster signed, but Victoria didn't understand him. Then he held four fingers up, hoping that would be clear enough for her.

"Four… months?"

Felipe shook his head.

"Years?" She huffed then when Felipe nodded. "Four years? Since he returned from Spain?" Felipe nodded again, averting his eyes, unable to look at the mix of jealousy, anger, and guilt in hers. "He created Zorro immediately after returning from Spain then… How come I never realized before?" _Of course! That mysterious Zorro appeared the first time in the pueblo to get Don Alejandro and me out of jail only days after Diego's arrival. Right after he looked interested in me, kissing my hand at the tavern, defending me from that obnoxious soldier, and then… never again he showed any real interest in me. How could I be such a fool? How? And you… what the hell were you thinking?!_ She thought, with her eyes throwing daggers at Diego's inert body. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but blaming him for the whole fiasco.

"Why you only courted me as Zorro? Why? Why you didn't tell me it was you under that mask, you fool?" she cried then, letting go of his hand. _But, who is the greatest fool? The fool, or the other fool who lived in denial for four years, believing the fool?_ She stood up to leave then, even more upset than before. "I have to go. Do you need anything? More food, more water… anything?"

Felipe shook his head, signing everything was fine.

"Are you sure? I am closing the door now, and you are not to get out of this room until we open it, remember?"

Felipe made the _"I'm fine"_ sign again, and Victoria headed for the connecting door.

"Good luck. Take good care of him, please. Thank you."

ZZZ

"I am proud Don Alejandro trusted me with this secret, and I will do anything in my power to help him," Pedro said at the tavern while clearing the debris upstairs, leaving most of the bulky, broken pieces leaning against one of the bedroom's door, as instructed.

"Me too. We'll not only have the honour of helping the legendary Zorro, but also Don Diego, don't forget," Pablo said.

"How many times I told you he could be the one, and you all laughed at me?"

"Yes, yes, many times. No need to rub it in! Blimey, who would have thought, ah? I could not picture Don Diego behind Zorro's mask, I really couldn't. I always believed there was much more to him than met the eye, but I never gave any serious thought to the fact he could be Zorro. But if fits perfectly well with his odd behaviour, doesn't it?"

"Yes, totally. All that sleeping until late in the mornings, disappearing without a trace for hours only to reappear again at the library as if he had been there all that time, reading in a world of his own, unaware of what was going on… Unbelievable. And his own father didn't have a clue!"

"Well, not only him. Nobody did. Nobody but you, clever clogs."

"Look, the alcalde is coming," Pedro said then, looking down to the ground floor. "Keep quiet now, and follow the cues."

"Yes. We can't screw this up! God help us," Pablo said, making the sign of the cross on himself.

ZZZ

Esteban woke up by the sound of hammering. He could hear some voices arguing over the noise, and one of them was Victoria's. He stood up and approached the connecting door, surprised to see the chest of drawers back in place, blocking the door as it was before. He moved it to a side, resenting his bruised ribs again, and then opened the latch of the connecting door, but he couldn't get through to Diego's room because it was closed on the other side. He considered stepping out of the bedroom to use the front door, but he decided it would be better if nobody saw him up and about before he knew what was going on. He knocked on the connecting door softly then, and soon enough, Felipe opened it.

"Felipe, how's Diego? Is he all right?"

The youngster nodded and let him in. Diego was still in bed, looking exactly the same as before, except for his clothes: at least he wore a nightgown now, no longer naked.

"Is he still unresponsive like before?"

Felipe nodded again, while the arguing continued outside, at the landing of the first floor.

"That is not what I want! You are making a shoddy job here, and you know it!" Victoria cried. Esteban looked at Felipe with a query in his eyes, but the youngster shrugged his shoulders and pointed to his ear, so they kept listening.

"Victoria, these men are working the best they can, and as fast as they can," Don Alejandro said.

"Well, that is not enough! If they carry on like this, I'll make them rip all the badly placed boards and start again from scratch! I am going to serve dinner now, and when I come back, I want to see good progress here. With quality work!"

They heard her furious footsteps going down the stairs, and Don Alejandro's apologetic voice.

"Do it the best you can and don't pay much attention to her attitude. She is quite upset with the whole situation. I'm going to check on my nephew now."

Don Alejandro soon stepped in through the connecting door to Diego's bedroom.

"Why is this door open? The alcalde is still lurking downstairs! That's why we are playing the pantomime up here!"

"Uncle, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, but please, go back to your room. Felipe, are you all right here? Do you need anything?"

The young boy shook his head and sat down at the chair by the bed.

"Any changes with him?"

Felipe negated again, with a long face.

"Remember, don't use the doors unless there is an emergency. Specially the front one, which is blocked with the building materials. We'll come to check on you two regularly, whenever we can. Don't forget to latch the door from your side too. Come on, Esteban, go back in there," he said, pointing at the connecting door. He followed his nephew to the adjacent room and closed the door behind him, with the latch. When he heard Felipe doing the same at the other side, he moved the chest of drawers back in place. "I'm so glad to see you awake. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be," he said, taking a hand to his side again, grimacing. "These broken ribs are killing me. What's going on?"

"The alcalde made Victoria open the tavern today. Actually, it is quite full this evening, as if everybody wants to see the mess and get on our way. I told two of my men about the situation, and they are pretending to be fixing the upper floor and the banister rail, as slowly as they can, to give Diego a chance to recover without anybody sneaking around the bedrooms."

"You told your men about Diego's secret? Do you trust them that much?"

"Yes, I do. And I had to tell them, anyway, so they know how important it is to keep him safe. One of them claimed he always suspected Diego could be Zorro, and that was a big surprise for me."

"Is Victoria acting then, shouting to stall the work?"

"Yes. Isn't she great? Considering she is in a state about you two, and so upset with everything, she is giving us some very realistic, dramatic shouting."

"Why worried about me? I'll be fine. As the doctor said, I only need time and rest."

"The alcalde was here before, prodding at you again, but thank God you were so exhausted you didn't even flinch. You have been asleep all day, nearly as unresponsive as Diego." He stopped for a moment, listening to the hammering outside. "They have been at it for a few hours and you only woke up now, despite all that noise. And I know you are a light sleeper."

"So, is it that late now then? No wonder I am so hungry," he said, taking a slice of bread from the tray with breakfast, still at the side table. He munched on it, despite being dry and hard after a few hours sitting on that plate, bothering his broken tooth, and he carried on talking with his mouth full, spitting crumbs. "About the alcalde: what does he want now? Still accusing me of killing Carlos Berlanga?"

"Yes. He wants to take you to his jail, to a cell, but so far the doctor has managed to convince him you could be dying and you should stay here with your family unless you improve or die, whatever comes first. But, the moment you are awake, Ramón wants to take you in, so please, you have to be careful and go back to bed to play dead anytime he comes near you. Don't get out of this room at all."

"I need to relieve myself," he said, embarrassed, looking down at his trousers.

"Use that chamber pot under the bed. We'll figure something out. It is the same for Diego and Felipe. That poor boy will be locked in that room until Diego wakes up."

"Whose plan is this?"

"His. Felipe's."

"Clever boy. Yes, probably the best thing to keep people away from that room is having some clumsy workers brandishing hammers."

"Yes. So far, so good."

"Now, I know I am not supposed to be up and about, demanding food, but… can I have something a little bit more nutritious than dry, hard toasts and honey, please?"

"I'll see how we can sneak something in. Please, go back to bed, and pretend to be unconscious anytime you hear anybody coming upstairs. It could be Ramón coming up again at any time. You'll never know."

"All right, I'll try my best to play dead. But first things first," he said, reaching for the chamber pot.

"Number two?"

"No, you are lucky this time," he said with a cheeky smile, while undoing the front of his trousers. "Please, go and get me some albóndigas or something meaty and rich, before I start chewing my own hand. Go."

ZZZ

"Victoria, Esteban is awake and wants a proper meal. He says he's starving," Don Alejandro said at the kitchen. "How do we do that?"

"How is he? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he seems fine. Sore, as to be expected, but fine."

"Eat your own meal here now, and I'll take a tray upstairs later, as if it is for you. That will do."

"Yes, that's a good plan."

She served him a generous portion of _albóndigas con tomate_ then, and the old don ate them standing by the table.

"That's delicious, thank you."

"What about Diego? Any changes?"

"No. He is the same. Which is not bad, considering he could be deteriorating by now. By the way, you did really well before with all that shouting. I was really impressed by your acting skills."

She laughed then, shaking her head.

"Do you think I am acting? I am so anxious for Diego, shouting like that helps me to release some tension. I get carried away every time. The screams and the frustration are real."

"Well, carry on like that, by all means! Everybody was looking at you. It is a fantastic decoy to distract their attention."

"Thank you. I hope the rest of the evening goes by quickly and I can go upstairs to sit with Diego. Poor Felipe. I feel so sorry for him. I bet he is having second thoughts about his plan by now."

"Yes, probably. But it is a good plan," Don Alejandro said, finishing his meal quickly. "I'll go back upstairs now then. Please, bring Esteban's dinner up as soon as you can or he may try to eat the flowers. Or my arm, if I'm not careful."

"Alright. I'll be there in five minutes," she said, chuckling.

ZZZZZ


	55. Chapter 55 - Raising Lazarus

**Chapter 55 – Raising Lazarus**

When Don Alejandro returned to the room, Esteban was in bed, immobile. He approached him and pinched his arm hard, without warning, digging his nails in the flesh.

Esteban opened his eyes slightly to check who was assaulting him, and pulled his arm away quickly when he saw it was only his uncle.

"Ouch! What are you doing? That hurts!"

"You are supposed to be unresponsive! Like your cousin!"

"And you are supposed to bring me dinner. Where is it?"

"What do you think would have happened if that was the alcalde instead of me? He will try that kind of trick sooner or later, I know that. And you'll have to stand still!"

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid," Esteban said, rubbing his sore arm. "Focus now, please: dinner?"

"Don't be a pain. Victoria will bring something for you soon, pretending it is for me. You are lucky: tonight's special is _albóndigas con tomate_. Delicious. I already had some."

"Yummy. I can't wait. I can't live on water and bark infusion."

"What the hell is that?" Don Alejandro said when he saw the contents of the chamber pot Esteban had left in the far corner of the room, by the basin.

"What do you think? That's my urine."

"It's bright red!" he said when he got the pot, examining it more closely.

"Yes, it is."

"Are you alright? Should I tell Doctor Hernández immediately?"

"Don't bother. I'll tell him when he comes to check on Diego. I know what he will say: that there is no wonder I'm peeing blood with all that pounding in my abdomen."

"I thought you were doing reasonably well. Are you not?"

"Well, maybe I should be curled up in a ball crying in pain instead of getting on with it, so it would be more apparent to you guys my abdomen really hurts, inside. Especially around here," he said, taking a hand to his stomach area, at the end of the ribs, towards the right side. "That bastard loved hitting this spot. The doctor said he aimed for the liver, and a few ribs are smashed in pieces over there."

"What can I do? Can I do anything to help you?"

"Well, the bandage is not so tight anymore. It has come quite lose and it's not doing its job supporting the ribs so well as before. Do you mind taking it off and re-doing it, please?"

"Yes, I can do that, certainly."

"And you can apply more arnica ointment to the bruises as well, thanks."

"All right. Get up."

Esteban sat up at the edge of the bed and lifted his arms while Don Alejandro removed the dressing.

"My goodness!" the old don said when he finished removing all the layers of that supportive bandage. "No wonder you are peeing blood! _Por el amor de Dios,_ how many times did they hit you?"

"I don't know. A thousand? Look, I wasn't counting. I lost track after the third blow, when that bastard cracked the first ribs."

Don Alejandro got the arnica ointment then and started to spread it all over the area.

"Argh! Easy with that, try not to press so much. Just rub it gently. Gently!"

"Sorry," Don Alejandro said, applying the mix over the bruises as lightly as he could.

"That's better, thank you."

"Now, hold your breath. It won't be as good as the doctor's initial dressing, but it should do for now until he can re-do it again later."

"I'm sure it will be fine, thanks."

Esteban held his breath, and the moment Don Alejandro started wrapping his sore torso, they heard the wooden steps of the stairs creaking.

"Damn it!" Don Alejandro said, letting go of the bandage. "Lie down, quick!"

"I don't have time! Sod it. That should be Victoria."

"We don't know that! Come on! Lie down! Don't give up!" Don Alejandro whispered, pushing Esteban down on the bed. Reluctantly, he lay still in that awkward position that wouldn't fool a soul, until he heard his uncle's deep sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness it's only you."

"What are you playing at? Yes, I told you I'd come in five minutes. How are you?" Victoria said, approaching Esteban with the tray.

"That smells so good. Thank you, Victoria," Esteban said, sitting up to take the tray, sniffing the delicious albóndigas. Right then, they heard the stair's boards creaking again. " _Mierda_. Take it back."

Don Alejandro moved fast to grab the door handle, to give Esteban a bit more time to prepare. Victoria got hold of the tray quickly and moved away from the bed while Esteban got his legs back under the covers and lie still in a more natural-looking position, displaying the upper part of his bruised torso only.

Someone tried to open the door, fighting with the handle, which Don Alejandro hold firmly for a few seconds until he saw his nephew ready on the bed. When he let go of the handle to move away as fast as he could, the alcalde kicked the door, which burst open, nearly hitting him.

"Señorita Escalante, why did you bring a tray with food up here? Is he ready to eat now?" Ramón said, stepping in.

"No, that food is for me. _Gracias_ , Victoria," Don Alejandro said, taking the tray from her slightly shaky hands, to leave it at the side table.

"Someone should have a look at that handle, Señorita. It gets stuck. So, he is still the same, ah?" Ramón said, poking Esteban's arm again. "Why did you take the dressing off?" He pulled the covers down to see his full naked torso, delighted to see all that damage. Victoria gasped when she saw all those dark bruises and haematomas, looking worse than before.

"It was loose, and I had to apply some more arnica ointment. As you can see, that looks pretty sore," Don Alejandro said.

"That's not just sore. That looks awful!" Victoria said.

"Is that his urine?" the alcalde said when he nearly stepped on the chamber pot Don Alejandro had left close to the bed.

"Yes."

Victoria gasped again when she saw the red tinge. "Is that blood?"

"Yes," Don Alejandro said.

"Did he wake up to relief himself then? His trousers are not wet," the alcalde said, having another quick peep at Esteban to check them.

"No."

"How did you collect that bloody urine then?"

"Ah… I pressed on his bladder. It was really full."

"I see. You pressed on his sore bladder... Here? You mean, like this?" Ramón pressed hard then over the bruises in Esteban's lower abdomen.

Esteban had to make use of all his determination and every ounce of willpower to stand still, not tensing his abdominal muscles as a response, and especially, not moving away from that cruel hand, kicking and screaming.

"Or maybe… here?" Ramón said then, pressing hard a bit higher up, on the blackened area over the battered liver and broken ribs.

Don Alejandro cringed then, the same as Victoria, expecting a big reaction from Esteban, but at that moment, his shocked body and brain had decided to shut down to avoid registering that kind of excruciating pain, and a thick cloud of darkness came down on him at once. He relaxed completely on the bed then, unconscious, not reacting to the pressure at all.

"It's alright, don't worry. You said he can't feel a thing," the alcalde said when he kept pressing hard on that area, bouncing his hand over that spot several times, in an attempt to wake Esteban up, enjoying the apprehension and hatred in the old don's face, and the horror in Victoria's.

Then, something went wrong in Esteban's brain while it tried to protect him from the pain, and it misfired big time. All of a sudden, he started seizuring one more time, with the most violent convulsions he ever had, shaking wildly on the bed.

Ramón jumped back, startled at such dramatic, unexpected reaction. Don Alejandro pushed him out of the way to take his place by the bed.

"What the hell have you done, you bastard!"

"The stick, where's the stick?" Victoria cried, frantic.

"I don't know! Back pocket? Yes, it should be in his back pocket. Find it!" Don Alejandro said, holding his nephew's body tightly because he was shaking so much it looked like he could fall off the bed. Victoria found the stick and tried to put it in his mouth, but his jaw was so tightly closed she couldn't do it.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Victoria cried.

"What do you want me to do?" the alcalde said.

"Open his mouth, quick!"

Ramón struggled to yank open Esteban's mouth, and when he managed that, Victoria placed the stick between his teeth, over the tongue. Ramón let go of that foaming mouth then, with his fingers covered with sticky, thick saliva, which he wiped off on the pillows, grossed out.

"Go get the doctor," Don Alejandro said, while trying to hold him down without pressing on the bruises. "This is not a normal fit. He is shaking way too much!"

Victoria left at once, but the alcalde stayed, making the effort to help a little bit more, holding Esteban's legs.

"This is all your fault!" the old don cried. "It wasn't good enough for you he was dying with your poison, was it? Now you have to do this to tip him to the grave!"

"He killed a man in cold blood, an important man at the service of the Duke of Cádiz. If he survives this, he will not live for long, anyway, so you better get used to that idea," the alcalde said harshly.

"He killed him in self-defence! You can see what that man did to him for no reason! And, if he survives, he should stand a fair trial, not your immediate death-sentence!"

That fit was the most violent of all, for the intensity of the convulsions, but it also was one of the shortest. As fast as he had started fitting, Esteban suddenly relaxed and lay still.

 _Oh, no, please. Don't wake up now, don't wake up!_ Don Alejandro thought while letting go of his body. _Not while the alcalde is still here._

"Is that it then?" Ramón said, also letting go of Esteban's legs. "Did he die?"

"No, he is still breathing," the old don said, panicking when he saw Esteban's face starting to twitch, as he always did when coming to from the convulsing episodes.

"Look at that! He is waking up," Ramón said when he saw Esteban trying to open his eyes, blinking. "This is like raising Lazarus!"

 _Damn it! Don't wake up now! Don't!_

"Hello, there," Ramón said, shaking Esteban's shoulders a bit, slapping his face gently. Esteban blinked a bit more, trying to focus is eyes in his surroundings, making a whimpering noise when the first thing he registered was the alcalde's face. "You should thank me, Don Alejandro, because thanks to me, your nephew is awake now. And then, as agreed, I can take him to jail."

"Fuck off!" the old don shouted, refraining himself from punching the alcalde to erase that evil grin off his face. " _Y una mierda!_ You are not taking him anywhere!"

"Tsk, tsk… Language, De la Vega," Ramón said with an irritating, smug smirk.

"You have seen the state he is in, so leave him alone! You'll only take him away over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, if you want. Lancers, come up here to take this man to a cell! Now!" he shouted at the door.

" _Pero, mi alcalde_ , he can't —." Mendoza started, from the bottom of the stairs.

"NOW, damn it! Why are you always questioning my orders, you dimwit?!"

While the sergeant raked his brain for a suitable answer, the doctor arrived at the tavern, following Victoria.

"Get out of the way!" she said, pushing Mendoza to a side, stomping up the stairs with the doctor in tow.

"What's going on?" the doctor said, approaching the man on the bed, leaving his bag at his side, over the quilt. "What happened?"

" _Este cabrón hijoputa_ hit Esteban on his broken ribs!"

"Careful, De la Vega," the alcalde said, stern. "If you insult me again, I'll have to do something about it."

Don Alejandro ignored him and carried on. "Esteban had the worse fit ever, and now he is waking up from it. And this… this _bastard_ wants to take him to jail!"

"What did I say? Do you want to end up with him in a cell? Apologize right now!" Ramón shouted, pointing his index finger at Don Alejandro.

"For what? For telling like it is?" Don Alejandro shouted back, red-faced with rage. "You only did what you did because you are a heartless son of a bitch!"

"Come on, Don Alejandro. It's not worth it. Leave it," Victoria said, pulling from the old don's arm to get him away from the alcalde, who look like about to him hit, lifting his fist. "If you carry on behaving like this, Alcalde, winding everybody up, Zorro will take care of you! Permanently!" she bluffed, knowing perfectly well this time would not be the case. But the empty threat worked, because the alcalde swallowed hard and then backed off.

"I told you before that taking Don Esteban to jail in his current state is absurd, Alcalde," the doctor said while examining him, having a look at his jiggling eyes first, as he moved them about wildly, from person to person, panicking with the bizarre situation, while he still had not regained control of his body. "There is absolutely no need for that. He is not going anywhere."

Ramón looked around, uneasy. He knew the doctor was right. That man wasn't going anywhere soon. He looked at the red-stain urine in that pot, then at his bruised abdomen, and decided that giving him a few more days to endure some pain at the tavern while recovering from that beating wasn't such a bad idea to keep him suffering, although it was a shame the poison in the dagger had faded and was now ineffective to finish him off. And, even more annoyingly, the dagger would be also useless to kill Zorro now, unless he could stab his heart with it, something quite unlikely.

"All right, Doctor. I'll allow him to stay here for now, but if he escapes, you'll be responsible for that."

"That's fine. I told you he won't go anywhere," the doctor said without looking at him.

The alcalde left the room then, and Don Alejandro closed the door behind him, but Pedro opened it again and stepped in, looking furious.

"Is everything alright, Sir? Should I sink this hammer in his forehead to get rid of him once and for all?" he said, brandishing the tool in his right hand.

"That would be great, but for now, no, thank you. Don't make matters worse by assaulting him. Just keep going with the charade a bit longer until Victoria closes the tavern, please," Don Alejandro said.

"Well, tell me if you change your mind, Boss. How is he?" Pedro said, pointing at Esteban.

"Struggling at the moment. But don't worry. Carry on working with Pablo, thanks."

"Can you breathe all right?" the doctor asked after Pedro left, because Esteban started to do so with some effort and a whinge, as he got progressively more alert and conscious of his aching body.

"It hurts," he whispered.

"Of course it does," the doctor said, touching the large bruise over his ribs, making him howl when he pressed gently on it to check the damaged bones. " _Maldita sea!_ That bastard pushed down on those broken ribs, displacing them, and they may have pierced the liver now. I don't know. If that's the case, you can bleed significantly, inside. And I will not be able to stop it."

"That's… not going… to happen," Esteban said, with a broken voice, between gasps, playing it down when he saw Victoria's anxious expression. "Don't be so… dramatic."

"I really hope you are right about that. I really do."

"Are you replacing his bandage?" Don Alejandro asked.

"Not for now. It will better if you take deep breaths to try to push the displaced ribs back in position before I replace the supportive bandage. I know, it is going to hurt, a lot, but give it a try, please. Take a deep breath."

Esteban tried to fill his lungs with air, but he winced with a painful grimace half way through the inspiration, and let go of most of the air he had taken in, puffing.

"I can't!" he said, giving up at the first attempt.

"Well, keep trying. It is for your own good, you see?"

"He passed this urine before," Don Alejandro said, showing the doctor the chamber pot.

"That looks like blood!" Victoria said, gasping. "That must be a very bad sign!"

"No, it is quite normal after abdominal trauma, don't worry. Actually, it is good to see he can produce such amount of urine, even it is so red, because that bladder could have burst, judging for the number of bruises he has in there. Esteban, did it sting when you passed it?"

"No."

"Did it flow alright?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about it then. Worry about your liver instead. I know you are not very keen on it, but I think you should take some laudanum or even pure opium tincture for the pain."

"I want to be alert. At least until Diego wakes up and he is out on danger. You may need me for something."

"I don't think you can be of much help for anything at the moment, Son," Don Alejandro said, tapping his arm gently. "Take the sedatives and rest. At least you don't need to worry anymore about that bastard finding out you are awake."

"What about your meal?" Victoria said. "Do you want to eat it now?"

"No. It is a shame, but if I eat that now I think I will be sick," Esteban said. "I feel like throwing up already."

"Don't eat it now then. I'll leave that dish for you here, for later. If I can't help with anything else here, I better go back downstairs now to carry on serving dinners. The sooner everyone is served, the sooner they can go and I can close the tavern. Esteban, please, don't worry about anything, take all the sedatives you need, and rest," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You've done enough."

"All right, I'll take the laudanum then, Doctor."

"Good decision. Wait a second, I have some in the bag," the doctor said, looking for it.

"I'll see you later," Victoria said, leaving the room.

Following the doctor's advice, Esteban tried to take another deep breath, but the same as before, he didn't manage to fill up his lungs, whining with the effort.

 _Damn it. I hate you, Ramón. I hate you!_ he thought, closing his eyes, clenching the sheets with his fists.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – Yeap. Maiming Queen is back at it, sorry. A full chapter of misery for Esteban (Sorry if the title was misleading and you thought Diego was the one to raise like Lazarus. Oops.)**

 **For those of you who don't know how bad a hard blow to the liver would feel, have a little research and google "liver punch." I especially like the doctor's explanation in the youtube video "MMA Muay Thai Boxing Liver Body Shot." There are plenty of videos of professional boxers going down with these blows. Enjoy!**

 **(And you, writers, feel free to use "liver punches" in your fanfiction fights from now on. I think they are great) ;)**


	56. Chapter 56 - Revealing Zorro's DLS (I)

**AN – By now, you should have realized how much I love giving realistic details about anything and everything. Some embarrassing moments for Victoria coming up now.**

 **I absolutely LOVE that scene with Don Alejandro! I guess you haven't read about that necessary bodily function in a sick person in any fanfiction, or anywhere else, for that matter, because most people would prefer to ignore those gross, but important details.**

 **Yes, unconscious, sick people still need to pee (that's why we plug them to urinary catheters nowadays, and forget about wet sheets).**

 **In the show, I always wondered how Diego took care of Victoria while she was shot, because that would not have been "proper" at all. Just think about it… Naaah… Don Alejandro would not have allowed that kind of hanky-panky under his roof. LOL.**

 **(But, please, don't fret too much about the gross details. I will wake him up before he has to poo, hahahahaha. Oops).**

 **This chapter called "Revealing Zorro's dirty little secrets" was getting too long and out of control, so I had to split it in smaller pieces. So far, 2 big chunks for sure, maybe 3. Or even more, if I keep digging out his dirty laundry before he wakes up.**

 **Enjoy! And please, review if you can. Not many reviews for the last chapter. That makes me sad. And sad writers don't feel like writing… (hint, hint!)**

 **Chapter 56 – Revealing Zorro's dirty little secrets (I)**

Victoria let out a deep sigh when she finally could close the front door of the tavern that night. Everybody had gone, including Pilar, Pedro and Pablo, and of course, all the customers and soldiers. And the alcalde. Especially the alcalde, that rotten, son of a bitch.

She put the key in her pocket and walked upstairs once more, slowly, taking her time, because she was tired of running around all day long.

"Everybody's gone. We can check on Diego now, at last," she said to Don Alejandro. "Help me with this. I am so tired tonight, I would like to forget about everything, take some drugs and go to sleep carefree, like he has done," she said, pointing at Esteban, asleep in bed. He had taken a good dose of laudanum and he had managed to relax and fall asleep again despite all the pain in his battered torso.

"Why don't you take some of the laudanum the doctor left for him and have a good rest tonight then?" Don Alejandro said, moving the chest of drawers out of the way. She unlatched the door and knocked on it, waiting for Felipe to open the other side.

"Are you crazy? How could I, when Diego hasn't woken up yet? I have to be with him!"

"Don't be silly. You can't be awake with him all night if tomorrow you have to be up and about again, fooling the alcalde," the old don said, following Victoria into the adjacent room when Felipe unlatched the door from the other side. "Felipe, is everything all right? How is he?"

Felipe made the " _fine_ " sign, and then started moving his hands quickly, way too fast for Don Alejandro's ability to understand him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slowly, please. I don't understand you."

"I think he is talking about Toronado," Victoria said.

Felipe nodded then, vigorously.

"Oh, yes. Toronado. Where is he? Where do you keep him?" Don Alejandro said. "He will need food and water, of course."

Felipe carried on signing then.

"At the hacienda? Are you saying Diego keeps that horse at the hacienda? Where? Not in our stables!" Don Alejandro said, baffled.

"I don't know what he's saying. I don't get it." Victoria said, shaking her head.

"Felipe, please. Try again. We don't understand you."

The youngster puffed, inpatient, and tried again, more slowly, but they still didn't know what he meant.

"Felipe, when I damaged my ankle, Zorro took me once to some large room that looked like a cave of some sort, and I saw Toronado's pen. Where is that place?"

"At the hacienda. He insists that cave is at the hacienda. But, where?" Don Alejandro said, raking his brain for a possible place, but he couldn't think of anywhere suitable for that.

Felipe made more signs, pretending to be reading, and setting up a fire in the fireplace, but they didn't get it. Frustrated, he walked past them to leave the room, tired of wasting time.

"Where are you going now? To the hacienda?" Don Alejandro said to his back. Felipe turned to look at him and nodded. "Felipe! You heard me! You nodded as if you could hear my question, but you were not looking at me!"

Felipe shrugged his shoulders then, as if he didn't care.

"So, can you hear then?"

Felipe nodded again, taking a hand to his ear, and then shook his head when he took it to his mouth.

"You can hear but you can't speak… But, why didn't you tell me you could hear? Why?"

Felipe signed again, but because the old don didn't seem to get any of his explanations, he made the _"never mind"_ sign and then faced Victoria, making a Z sign with his finger in the air, pretending to use an invisible hat over his head, and a whip, also tugging at his clothes.

"Do you want to take with you Zorro's clothes and all his stuff?" Victoria said, and Felipe nodded then, relieved because at least she had understood that. "I hid all that at Apollo's pen. Come with me and we'll look for all the pieces."

"Good idea, Felipe. Take all of Zorro's gear with you so the alcalde cannot find any evidences here, or anywhere else. And, please, don't come back here tonight. Stay at the hacienda and have a good rest. Return in the morning, but not necessarily at dawn. Come whenever you are ready, all right? But have some rest, please. You must be really tired now."

The young boy nodded in agreement and moved towards the door to leave the room with Victoria.

"Wait. Let me say something else, please. I am really glad you can hear, don't get me wrong. That's such good news. But I look angry because I still don't understand why you kept that secret from me, why you didn't tell me. I hope you two can explain me that when Diego wakes up."

Felipe nodded again and left for the stables with Victoria in tow.

"Felipe, that's excellent news. You can hear! Since when?"

 _"For a while, shortly before Diego returned from Spain,"_ Felipe signed.

"I didn't get that. Oh, Felipe, I am so sorry. I would like to understand you as well as Diego does, but I don't. It must be so frustrating for you not to be able to communicate properly with us. Sorry."

 _"It's all right. I am used to this. Nobody understands everything I say but Diego,"_ he signed.

"What?"

 _"Never mind."_

They got to the stables then, and Victoria moved some of the stuff she had in that small pen out of the way, to reach Zorro's clothes and weapons, all the items she had hidden in there, at the back, behind all the others.

"Here they are. Let me get a sack where you can put everything."

Among the things she had there in storage, she found a large canvas bag that once had contained potatoes, and she handed it over.

"Hold it up and I'll put everything in." She got the sabre inside first, and then the boots, the whip, and the hat, and then his clothes. When she was folding the cape, while holding the trousers over her arm, a small object fell from one of the pockets, tinkling over the hard floor.

"What was that?" she said, looking for the mysterious, little item, because it wasn't easy to see it under the fainted light of the small lamp they had taken to the stables.

Felipe spotted something, and leaned to the floor to get it. When he saw what it was, he gave it to her with a long face.

"The engagement ring! What was it doing in there?"

 _"I thought you had that ring in a chain around your neck."_

Victoria understood that sign.

"Yes, I had it in a chain around my neck, but I returned it to Zorro when I broke up with him. Oh my God!" That brought tears back to her eyes, in yet another breakdown. "That was only two nights ago, although it feels much longer than that. Maybe that's why it is still in Zorro's pocket, because he either forgot, or he didn't have time to take it out."

 _"He arrived at the hacienda in a state after you broke up with him. He changed his clothes, went to bed, and the next morning the doctor arrived to check on Esteban, telling us about the breaking in his house, and Diego set off for San Bernardino, pretending to be heading for Monterey. I made him return to the hacienda that same night to track you down when you were abducted, so he got Zorro's clothes on, the ones still on the rack, and went out, searching for you and Esteban. And then this happened. So, yes, I don't think he realized the ring was still in his pocket,"_ Felipe signed.

"I don't think he realized the ring was still in his pocket. I didn't catch anything you said, sorry, but, I am so happy I saw this ring falling off and we didn't lose it. I'll keep it safe until he wakes up and I'll return it to him again. I hope he will be willing to put it back in my finger." Still crying, she took her hands to her face, thinking about the worse possible outcome. "And if he doesn't wake up, I'll return this ring to Don Alejandro, nonetheless."

 _"Of course he will wake up!"_

"What am I saying? Of course he will wake up! Don't you think he will?"

 _"Yes!"_

"Yes, I hope we are right. Of course he will. And he'll put that ring back on my finger. I have to be hopeful," she said, wiping off her tears. "Now, get everything else in," she added, shoving the trousers and the rest of the black clothes in the bag. "And please, be careful on the way back to the hacienda. Don't let anybody see this stuff."

 _"I've done this a million times before, you know?"_

"Sorry, what am I doing? I am sure you have done this a million times before," she said, oblivious to the fact she was repeating his words all the time now. Felipe saddled his pinto horse quickly and secured the bag in front of the pommel.

 _"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."_

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

Felipe laughed then at left at once.

 _What is he laughing about now?_ Victoria thought, tilting her head, before she returned to the tavern.

ZZZ

On the way back to the tavern, across the backyard, Victoria bumped into Don Alejandro, who was emptying the chamber pot in the outhouse at the patio, in the latrine.

"Is that Diego's?"

"No, I think it is Felipe's. Poor boy, all day long locked in that room. He couldn't even get out to use the toilet."

When they got back to Diego's room, Don Alejandro lifted the bed covers to check him.

"I don't think Diego has passed anything yet, but being unconscious, he hasn't eaten at all, and we had hardly managed to get any small amounts of water in his mouth. But, let me check his bladder." He pressed on his lower abdomen then, and he stopped when a small, yellow stain soaked through the nightgown. "Ah, it is quite full. I didn't think it would."

He got the chamber pot on top of the bed and hesitated, fiddling for a moment.

"Victoria, I'm not sure if it is appropriate that you see this, while I collect his urine. You are not married, and you should not really be familiar with this part of his anatomy yet. Let's be proper here. Do you mind getting out of the room while I do this?"

Victoria could not help it but to blush like a poppy, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Wait a minute… Why are you blushing? Please, don't tell me that you… that him… He didn't take advantage of you, did he?"

She kept staring at the floor, with the reddest skin tone of blushing she could ever have, too embarrassed to look at his prospective father in love.

"We made love. Once. So, yes, I have seen him naked before. It's not a big deal." _Well, I haven't really "seen him", not technically, because it was so dark when we made love, but still…_

"No! Don't tell me that he… that he… _he seduced you_? As Zorro? Before marriage?" Don Alejandro said, going mental. "I thought I had taught him well how to behave like a caballero! And wearing a mask should not be an excuse for that kind of behaviour! I can't believe this! I could expect that kind of shit from Esteban, but not from him! Not from him."

"It wasn't completely his fault, you see? I… I… Oh, please, don't make me talk about this! It is too embarrassing. I shouldn't be talking about this with anybody, and especially not with you," she said, mustering all her courage to look up at Don Alejandro, who was staring at her sternly. "Yes, I know, we were weak, and making love out of wedlock was wrong. But, you have to understand we have always been under a lot of strain, fearing every time we met it could be the last time we would see each other, especially when he knew he had to risk his life the next day, doing any stunts, like when he had to stop those floggings at the plaza and he got shot. And, unlike any other couple, we couldn't really get married that easily. So, we made love. Once. One lousy night. And then we regretted it, and he apologized for his behaviour, and it hasn't happened again since. Please, don't dwell on it, and let's get on with the task of helping him pass urine. Please, I'm begging you, forget about this, and don't mention the issue ever again. _Por favor_."

"I'm sorry, Victoria. It's just… Forgive me, I don't know how to react to this. I understand your relationship is an especially difficult one to handle, which has not progressed as it should have for four years, and that must be so frustrating for you both. I can see that, and I want you to know I'm not scolding you for this. Not at all. You are the victim here, because he is the man, so he is the guilty one. It is always the man who takes the active role in this kind of matters, so there is no excuse: he should have controlled himself, and it is his fault. And you cannot imagine how angry I am because he had me fooled also with this, let alone with everything else. How could he behave like that, for crying out loud! I even scolded Esteban during the whole fiasco of that bogus affair with Lucía, presenting Diego as a prime example of gentlemanhood, when he was guilty as hell himself. I feel like a total idiot, especially considering at that time Esteban was the innocent one. I really don't know how much of this deception I can take. Finding out all these little details one by one is like having little drops of water falling constantly on my forehead, as if I was a victim of the Spanish Inquisition water torture. And I don't know how much more I can take before I blow up like a firecracker!"

"Please, calm down, and forget about it. Let's get on with this instead. How do we do this?" she said, taking the chamber pot.

"All right. You hold the pot and his… you know… while I press on his bladder."

Victoria followed his instructions then, lifting Diego's nightgown, fumbling with his underwear, surprised to see how different _that_ felt when flaccid.

ZZZ

Esteban slept for a few hours undisturbed, under the sedative effects of the laudanum. He woke up shortly before midnight, feeling slightly better, able to take deeper breaths now, as he could stand the pain of stretching his broken ribs more easily. He was alone in that room, lit by a small, solitary candle burning on the side table. He got up, put a shirt on, and walked into the adjacent room, because the door was open now and he could hear voices there.

"Esteban, you are up," Don Alejandro said. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, thank you. All that sleeping under the sedatives made me some good. How is he? Any changes?"

"No. He is the same. Still unresponsive," Victoria said.

"How are your ribs? Can you take a deep breath now?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, a bit better than before, thanks."

"Alright. That's good. Keep doing that and I'll apply the supportive bandage again in the morning."

"Did you eat the albóndigas?" Victoria asked.

"No, not yet."

"Do you want me to warm them up a bit? They would had tasted much better before, right after cooking them, but still, warming them up now would be better than eating them cold."

"That would be great, thank you. The nausea I had before is gone, and I am so hungry I could eat a horse."

"I'll be back in a moment. Take a seat in the meantime, don't stand there."

ZZZ

While Esteban tucked with gusto into his albóndigas, finally, Don Alejandro and Victoria talked to Doctor Hernández.

"Doctor, for a while, you have known Diego was Zorro while we didn't have a clue, so can you tell us some details about it, please?" Don Alejandro said from his chair at the side of Diego's bed. "We asked Felipe, but he has been quite reluctant to talk, and anyway, every time he tries to explain things in more detail we don't understand him, and he gets frustrated with us. Diego could have a conversation with him easily, just as if Felipe could talk like any other person, but we can't."

"Well, as I said before, you should talk about these matters with Diego when he wakes up, if…" The doctor bit his tongue before he finished the sentence with an _"if he wakes up"_ , but Don Alejandro knew what he meant.

"Yes, if he wakes up, I know," he said, leaning forward, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything specific you would like to know? I would like to help you, but I can't tell you everything that went through his head, because I don't know it myself, obviously. But maybe I can offer you some insight on some other details?"

"Yes, please," Victoria said then. "For example, do you know where he hides? He took me to a cave once, when I damaged my ankle, and Felipe said there is a cave at the hacienda, but we didn't understand his signs with the location. And that was a very well-equipped space, quite large, with a stable for Toronado, and a laboratory and everything. Where is it?"

"Yes, I can help you with that. I know where that is. There is a secret back passage that ends a short distance away from the hacienda, but it starts at the library, with a secret, concealed door at the fireplace. It connects to that cave you are talking about."

"What? The old safety route to escape in case of an Indian attack?" Don Alejandro said, lifting his head from his hands. "Oh, my God, I forgot completely about that! Yes, there is a mechanism to open that door by the fireplace, at the mantelpiece, but I can't remember exactly where it is. I never had to use it for that purpose, or for any other, for that matter, so I had forgotten about it. That explains why I could be looking for Diego all over the hacienda and suddenly he would appear at the library carrying a book, when I had already checked that room and he wasn't there. I am such a fool! How could I miss that?" he cried, going back to sulking with his head between his hands. "I am such an idiot!"

"Yes, he played that trick with me a couple of times too," Esteban said. "Blimey. He is a real genius, _mi primo_ , such a smartarse. That nickname fits him so well, now even more than before!" _And I feel more and more like an idiot, definitely. But at least today, I am not the only one feeling like that_ , he thought, looking at his uncle, who looked mortified to have missed that clue as well as all the others.

"Who's taking care of Toronado?" Doctor Hernández asked then. "I didn't think about him at all, poor thing, locked down in that cave on its own."

"Felipe went back to the hacienda tonight. He said he had to go to tend for him at that cave, and he took all Zorro's gear with him in case the alcalde would find it at the stables," Victoria said, not mentioning the ring she found in his trousers.

"He is so clever that young man, and so mature, practical and level-headed. You should be very proud of him, Don Alejandro," the doctor said.

"Yes, of course I am! And I am so glad to know he can hear. Although, not so glad he lied to me about it, because he never told me. Why? Why did they have to keep that secret too?"

"That boy helped Diego so much, and his pretend deafness served an important purpose, because people would talk in his presence without filters, and he could find out interesting information for Zorro that way. So, don't be angry with him for not telling you. Besides, Felipe was deaf for a while, to begin with, that was true, and then he regained the sense of hearing. But Diego thought it would be more useful if everybody carried on thinking the boy was deaf, especially you, Don Alejandro. Your son told me that."

"What a pair of conning rascals!" Esteban said, laughing. "Well, at least I knew Felipe could hear. That makes me feel a little bit less of an idiot."

"You knew?" Don Alejandro and Victoria said at the same time.

"Yes, I found out after that horse race we took part in. Felipe heard that obnoxious jockey and his cronies planning to interfere with the girths of a few riders during the race, including mine. Diego asked me to keep it secret, because Felipe would be embarrassed to tell everybody he could hear after all that time, because people would treat him differently, especially you," he said, pointing at his uncle.

"The more I delve into this mess, the more deception I find everywhere around me. I don't know if I really want to keep digging for the details. I don't know if I can take this shit," Don Alejandro said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, in that case, I won't say anything else," the doctor said. "You can ask Diego for the ins and outs when he wakes up. And now, as he is still unconscious and so unresponsive, I am going to fix that sore gunshot wound that refuses to heal."

ZZZZZ


	57. Chapter 57 - Revealing Zorro's DLS (II)

**Chapter 57 – Revealing Zorro's dirty little secrets (II)**

 _And now, as he is still unconscious and so unresponsive, I am going to fix that sore gunshot wound that refuses to heal._

"I think he has developed a fistula there, and it will be extremely painful for him if I do that when he is awake," Doctor Hernández said. "It may never heal completely otherwise, so, I better get on with it now to make the most of this bad situation. Victoria, can you please hold that lamp close to me, so I can see a bit better? Ideally, I should have done this by daylight, but I couldn't risk him suddenly waking up screaming while the alcalde was lurking, could I?"

"No, of course not," Victoria said, grabbing the lamp, happy to be of help. "Where do you want this? Here?" she said, holding it a short distance over Diego's abdomen.

"Yes, that's perfect, thank you."

The doctor pushed the bed covers out of the way and lifted the night gown. He removed the small dressing he had applied a few hours earlier, prepped the area clean, and got his surgical instruments ready.

 ***** WARNING – SURGICAL PROCEDURE GOING ON HERE*****

 **The doctor will repair the gunshot wound now, but I won't give many visual details (so don't worry unless you have very powerful imaginations). But the conversation will flow while he is doing that, as he goes along, so there is no way to separate the medical stuff from the rest, the juicy revelations. I have been told before to place warnings, but honestly, I don't think it is that bad this time. Although Victoria there, so close to the action, would probably tell you differently, LOL**

"All right, there we go," he said, taking the scalpel to make an incision around the burnt skin and all that damaged area. As expected, Diego didn't react to that at all.

Victoria gulped when she saw all that blood oozing from the skin, but she carried on looking, mesmerized by the procedure, which got more and more gruesome as the doctor kept digging deeper and deeper, removing all the abnormal scar tissue down to Diego's guts, creating a horrific looking, fresh, bleeding wound.

"Esteban, please, hold this for me. I think I'm going to be sick!" Victoria said after a while.

Esteban rushed to take the lamp off her hand, and she just had enough time to reach the basin in the corner of the room to empty her stomach.

"Victoria, are you alright?" Don Alejandro said, with a hand on her shoulder, comforting her as she heaved, glad to have an excuse to move away from the bed, also reluctant to carry on watching the operation.

"Yes, don't worry, it's only that… Ugh. That was so revolting. I'm so glad he can't feel a thing, because that would be bloody painful if he was awake!"

"That's precisely the point, Victoria. That's why I'm doing it now," the doctor said without looking at her, concentrated in finally stitching the large defect he had created after removing all the abnormal looking tissues. "Diego knew he would have to endure this butchering surgery if the wound didn't heal, and we've been postponing it, hoping the defect could heal on its own somehow, if he could get enough rest without straining it. Can you hold that lamp a little bit higher now, please? Otherwise, I may hit it when I pull from the thread."

"Yes, certainly," Esteban said, lifting it a bit, resenting his ribs again, but keeping the discomfort to himself.

"You are not going to be sick too, are you?" the doctor said, noticing how Esteban was also reluctant to look.

"No. But that's gross. I prefer not to watch, because I must hold onto those albóndigas already in my stomach with my life. Unlike Victoria's, my starving body can't afford to bring them back up. The way I'm going, who knows when I will eat again."

That funny comment made the doctor laugh, lighting up the mood in the room.

"It's nearly done now. Only the easy part left," the doctor said, pulling from the thread, repositioning the needle for the next stitch.

"Are you serious when you say he would have to endure this surgical procedure conscious?" Don Alejandro said, horrified. "Do you mean you would have been cutting off pieces of his flesh while he could feel it?"

The doctor stopped to look at him, raising an eyebrow, with a _"What do you think?"_ expression on his face.

"Oh, my word… this is getting worse and worse by the minute!"

"I sent him to a retreat so he could rest in San Bernardino, while he pretended to go to Monterey, so he could give that wound a break for a few days. He couldn't do that here in Los Angeles, because he was always needed as Zorro for one thing or another, and the wound would always come open again."

"Zorro complained of that wound when he gave me that fencing lesson. He was fine to start with, but when I lunged at him, he stretched his body to get out of the way of my sword, before he disarmed me from below. Right after that, he complained about his side, showing obvious pain, but he was quite nonchalant about it. Oh, my God, that must have been one of those times when the wound re-opened, wasn't it?" Esteban said, feeling a pang of remorse for that ill-timed, unnecessary action with the sword one more time.

"Yes, that was one of them. And that oozing, open and sore looking hole in his abdomen was the result of that," the doctor said, pointing with the needle holder at the drape covering Diego's chest, were he had been placing the discarded pieces of flesh he had cut out.

"Can this get any more disturbing?!" Don Alejandro said, at the end of his tether, returning to his seat by the bed to hold onto Diego's inert hand, cringing when he saw all those little pieces of flesh on display, only a short distance from his face. Victoria, on the other hand, preferred to stay in the background, away from the blood.

"But he didn't stay for long in that place to rest, did he?" Esteban said. "He left for Monterey in the morning of… When was that? I lost track of time. Three days ago? Four?"

"Two," Victoria said. "Not even that. That was yesterday morning. Less than 48 hours ago."

"Only two days ago? Blimey. It feels much longer. Much, much longer. So, those men from Madrid abducted me that same afternoon, and that night he came to that abandoned cellar to rescue us. What a pitiful, little rest he had, considering he also had to ride all the way to San Bernardino and back that same day. That's a bit of a trek."

"Yes, and he didn't have enough time to treat his drug addiction either."

 _Mierda!_ the doctor thought right after those words had left his mouth, scolding himself for slipping that out while distracted placing the stitches.

"What drug addiction?" Don Alejandro said.

"Sorry, I should not have mentioned that. My bad," the doctor said, finishing the last stitch. "Well, job done. I hope that wound heals well now. At least he is not going to disturb the stitches this time."

"What drug addiction?" Don Alejandro insisted, increasingly alarmed.

"You don't really want to know. Forget about it."

"That looks pretty neat, Doctor," Esteban said, taking a peek. "Well done. I'm very impressed. I never thought it would look that good in the end. Amazing."

"Thanks."

"Stop ignoring me and tell me: what drug addiction are you talking about?!" Don Alejandro cried again, finally losing it, standing up.

"All right. I'll tell you, as you insist so much, but it won't make you feel any better, most likely the contrary."

"It doesn't matter. Tell me!"

"Have you noticed how irritable Diego has been over the last few days, maybe weeks?"

"Yes, he has been particularly short-tempered for his usually calmed self. Yes, I noticed that," Don Alejandro said, nodding.

"Absolutely, I had noticed that too," Victoria agreed. "He even shouted at me when he stitched Esteban's tongue. I had never seen him losing his temper like that. Ever. And now that I think about it, Zorro was also vexed and irritated lately, like out of control sometimes. Oh my God! I never saw that connection either!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand, in shock.

"Yes, he wasn't himself lately, definitely," Esteban said, remembering the hard punch Diego threw at him without warning.

"Well, after he got shot we used coca leaves to give him a boost, because he couldn't rest like a normal person would with that kind of injury."

"And whose fault is that? You should have told me! I could have taken good care of him!" Don Alejandro barked. "Only if I had known he was injured, of course. If somebody would have bothered telling me!"

"Now, now, before you go ballistic, hear me out, please. Unfortunately, we didn't know how addictive these leaves would become, and he ended up craving them all the time. They worked really well for its initial purpose, to give him an energy boost while he felt so worn out, and that was one of the reasons why he could confront the alcalde the next day, so soon after he got shot, to get you two out of jail, remember?" he said, pointing at Esteban and Victoria. "But later on, the more he used them, the more tired and irritable he became when the temporary boosting effects of the leaves ran out, so he had to take more and more, to keep up with it, and it became a vicious circle, difficult to break. And that went on for a while, with him having all those mood swings, until he ran out of the drug completely."

"And what happened then?" Esteban said.

"That's when he hit his lowest point ever: he broke into my house like a thieve to steal the little amount of coca leaves I had left, because I didn't want to give him anymore. In his desperation to find them, he made a right mess there, breaking some of the containers where I keep the medical components for my medicines."

"Oh, poor Diego!" Victoria said, horrified. "When was that?"

"Right after you dumped him, twice," the doctor remarked while tidying up, wrapping all the surgical instruments with the drape with the pieces of flesh, a bit unsensitive with her, tired of trying to spare everyone's feelings all the time. "He came straight into my house from the tavern that night to steal the few leaves I had left, because he had run out of them three days before and he couldn't cope without the drug. At that point, he would do anything to get more. That's why I thought it would be a good idea to send him to that retreat at my brother's cottage in San Bernardino, away from everything. To give him a much needed physical and mental break. A break from _everything,_ and _everyone_ , even from you, Victoria, because that day, we thought you had dumped him because you wanted to marry Esteban. Sorry. I didn't know you had changed your mind about him or I would have told him the good news and worked something else out, rather than sending him away like that."

" _Shit,_ " she muttered then, flushing red as a tomato again, deeply disturbed to have caused him such a plight unknowingly. "I didn't know it was him! None of that would have happened if I had known! And the worse thing is, he still doesn't know I love him!"

She broke down in tears one more time then, and when she walked past Esteban to get out of the room, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Shhh, calm down, please. Don't go. Come here," he said, offering his arms wide open, and she willingly fell on the gap. He embraced her then, and she cried on his chest, using him as her handkerchief, as she had done so many times with Diego.

"He saw us kissing at that damn cellar!" she cried, holding onto his shirt tightly, leaning on him, bothering his ribs, but he didn't complain, holding on steady for her. "I can't imagine what went through his head right then! And we still didn't tell him what was really going on because we didn't know it was him. Because we were trying to protect _him_ from Zorro, of all things! From himself! How stupid was that? As Zorro, he even congratulated me for our relationship, and he wished us well. And, I still kept it to myself I wanted to marry Diego, and not you, in case Zorro would be angry with him! Aaaargh!"

"What is she talking about, Esteban? You knew she had changed her mind and wanted to marry your cousin, and you still tried to seduce her, kissing her in front of him?" Don Alejandro said, shocked, going mad at his nephew again, as he had done so many times before with the issue of women. "How could you? You, you… scumbag!"

"Please, don't do that. You can't understand. Don't ask for explanations about this, Uncle, please."

Victoria lifted her head, keen to explain herself, but Esteban stopped her.

"Don't say anything. He won't understand, because he wasn't there. We'll tell Diego when he wakes up. He'll understand."

"All right. Good, because I am too embarrassed talking about that." _I had too much embarrassment with Don Alejandro about sex already. He must think I am a slut!_ she thought, dismayed.

"Yeah, me too. Me too. I am too ashamed of that ill-timed, odd kiss we shared there, for many reasons," he said, letting go of her, away from his arms, giving a break to his ribs. "Now, calm down, and stop crying, please. That drug addiction the doctor talked about wasn't your fault. In a way, it wasn't anybody's fault, and it was everybody's fault, all at the same time. We are all guilty of this fiasco somehow. All of us. Including him," he said, pointing at his cousin.

"But, do you realize how difficult we made his life between the three of us?" Victoria said, fretting about it. "All of us giving him grief at the same time for one reason or another? And he never said a word. He never complained. His own father always expecting a different behaviour from him, one he could not show under the circumstances, scolding him all the time for his apparent apathy and cowardice while he suffered in silence all that physical and emotional strain. You, Esteban, always getting in trouble with your impulsiveness, making him jump through hoops to keep you safe and sound —an impossible task, that one. You only need to have a look at yourself in a mirror. And on top of everything, your insistence on stealing his girlfriend: me. And me… me… Well, so many things, but the most important one, not appreciating his true self enough, blind as a bat."

"Yes. You are right. Unbelievable. Guilty as hell," Don Alejandro said, lifting his hand. "I could flog my own back with a short whip for punishment, like a Catholic penitent in _Semana Santa_ , if that could make anything better for him right now."

"Look, it's so easy to feel guilty now, in retrospect, but please, think about it: _we didn't know!_ " Esteban cried. "Everything would have been different if we had known. Everything. So, he had to take some of the blame for his long run of misery, I think. It cannot be only our fault."

"You have a fair point there, I guess," Don Alejandro said. "But, still, with hindsight, I feel like a filthy worm now. So sorry, and so unworthy of him as a father."

"Well, don't do that. I refuse to feel like some insensitive, despicable vermin now, because all of this could have been prevented. I'll still feel bad, of course, but not so much, because I also feel angry with him for not telling me, because he had plenty of chances to do so. Actually, sometimes I feel like slapping him until his face falls off. Just saying."

"Esteban, you are not serious, are you?" Victoria said. "How could you even think about hitting him, after everything he had done for us, after all the sacrifices he had made, especially for you? I am also angry and upset for the deception, of course I am, but I could never hit him. Not a chance."

"Neither could I," Don Alejandro said, staring at his unconscious son, who looked so pale and defenceless in that bed. "Never."

"Well, you two are too soft, because I still think I could. And I owe him back a punch on his face, anyway."

"Why?" Victoria said.

"Because I… I… Nothing. For nothing." _Because I gave him permission to hit me after I also deceived you and put you in danger stupidly, Victoria. That's why I owe him a punch… Bummer. Who am I kidding? That man owes me a thousand blows instead_. "Forget about that. I will try not to hit him when he wakes up, I promise."

"Well, I'm afraid it's getting a bit too late. There is nothing else I can do for Diego tonight," the doctor said, putting everything back in his bag, ready to go. "He is stable in his condition, and I still don't understand why is he so unresponsive, what poison if affecting him, or how to reverse its effects, so, I'll retire to bed now. I'll be back tomorrow, but, of course, if there are any changes and you are worried, please, let me know. I am only a short distance away, at the other side of the street. Come to get me at any time."

" _Gracias._ _Buenas noches_ , Doctor," Don Alejandro said. "Thank you for all you have done, and forgive me for shouting at you, but as you can understand, I am too upset with the whole situation and all these unexpected revelations."

"Don't worry. I understand that. Goodnight."

"Uncle, it's really late," Esteban said after the doctor left. "Why don't you retire to sleep too, to the other guest room? I can look after Diego tonight. I've been asleep all day, remember? And tomorrow I will have to pretend I am sicker than I actually am, and stay in bed again as if I don't have the strength to get up, so I think it is pointless that you don't get some rest now, while you can."

"Yes, that make sense. But please, as the doctor said, let me know if there are any changes. What about you, Victoria?"

"I would like to stay a little bit longer, thank you. But not much, because tomorrow will be another busy day of acting for me."

"All right. I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight," the old don said, heading for the door. "After this eye-opening, disturbing conversation, finding out about Zorro's dirty little secrets, I have a few things to talk through with my pillow."

"Buenas noches," Esteban and Victoria said. After he left, they both sat on a chair on each side of the bed, facing each other, with the bed, and Diego, in between them. As he has always been.

Esteban stared at her in a similar way as he had done when they were in jail, when she got so irritated by him she had to cover herself with a blanket to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"What? What are you looking at me now for?"

"Nothing… and everything. I am glad you didn't retire to bed yet, because I would like to talk to you. First thing, I would like to let you know that I am rooting for you two, and I really hope you are happy when you can finally be together, because you both deserve happiness, especially after all this crap you went through. But I am also deeply sad with this turn of events, as you can imagine. For a brief period of time, I thought you could get to love me, for real. And that was a nice thought."

"For a brief period of time, I thought so too. Well, I have to confess that, for a little while, I really believed I was falling in love with you, while still in love with Zorro, and that was a very confusing time for me. I'm so sorry if I gave you any hopes."

"You didn't really fall in love with me, Victoria. I can see that clearly now. You only thought you loved me because I reminded you of Diego, and Zorro, or the mix of both, which is what you always wanted, which is what Diego truly is. But it's Diego who you really love, not me. That is so obvious now."

She could only nod through her fresh tears, unable to talk with that tight knot in her throat.

"We talked about you so many times, you know? So many times… and he never said anything. He never said a word that would make me suspicious, he never slipped anything to make me think twice about it. He knew I had fallen in love with you since the first moment I saw you at the tavern, but he never told me he loved you and that I should back off. And he had plenty of chances to do so. Why?"

"Felipe said his main reason for not telling anybody anything, is because it was the only way to keep us safe from the alcalde, because that way, we didn't have to pretend anything, and all our actions when Zorro was around, would look natural. It was much easier to keep the farce going if only one person had to act and pretend. Or two, if you count Felipe. But I guess it was easier for him, because he can't talk, so he could never slip anything accidentally. So, keeping it all secret makes sense, somehow. But it would have been much easier for Diego if he had told us, definitely."

"Since I arrived at this pueblo, I could see you had feelings for Diego, as your childhood sweetheart, but when he insisted you were just friends now, I believed him, because I had seen him in Madrid, courting ladies, and he wasn't shy to make his feelings known. He would have married that Zafira if she had not dumped him at the altar. And I honestly thought he would have acted on his feelings if he was truly interested in you."

Victoria squirmed on her chair then, obviously uncomfortable with those words.

"I know, I can imagine this is hard news for you to swallow, that he would court other women while in Spain, because you liked each other since childhood and you would expect some kind of loyalty from him, but he was miles away from you for four years, and you were not engaged when he left, were you?"

"No, we weren't, of course not. He wasn't unfaithful, because we had not taken any steps towards that innocent, first love. When I saw that beautiful Zafira here at the pueblo, I was so jealous of her, even if I was already seeing Zorro at the time. And angry with her as well, because, how could she dump him like that on his wedding day? Although, I kind of did the same: I rejected him. When Diego came to the tavern with the roses, I even said: _"why can't you be more like your cousin?"_ How insulting would that feel, when he thought I wanted to marry you, while I was still engaged to him as Zorro?" she said, quivering again.

"No. No. Please, no. Don't you dare start the crying again. Don't," he warned her with his finger pointing at her across the bed, over Diego's body, but she couldn't help it and started sobbing. _Oh, God. There we go again._

ZZZZZ


	58. Chapter 58 - Revealing Zorro's DLS (III)

**AN – For this chapter, I toyed with the idea of including the beating Zorro got from the Indians for comparison with Esteban's pain and how he was able to hide that from everybody while recovering. Although it is an episode fitting for this story, it is a bit confusing to mention it because that happened with De Soto as alcalde, not Ramón, and I already took the liberty to have Ramón as alcalde for this story because he is more of a psycho than De Soto, messing up the story line of the show, because this story is happening after the engagement ring. But, in the end, I decided to include this because otherwise it felt like a wasted chance to dwell into the "** _ **how Diego could pretend to be alright when he felt like shit**_ **" issue. So, when I mention what happened in the episode "Ultimate Justice" of season 4, remember to picture Ramón as alcalde, if you can, thanks.**

 **And, what is in everybody's mind now, like in those haemorrhoid relief adds:** _ **"Yes, Diego didn't have to suffer in silence"**_ **, LOL.**

 **Oh, and before you complain, I apologize to the purists of the English language use of the 1800's for using the term "reboot". But that's exactly what Diego's brain need to do now, "reboot", like a crashed computer. If anybody know an equivalent term in use in Zorro's time, please let me know.**

 **Chapter 58 – Revealing Zorro's dirty little secrets (III)**

Victoria took a long time to calm down, crying her heart out while mumbling incoherent words about her misunderstandings with Diego that had led to this unfortunate situation.

Esteban tried at first, but because it seemed impossible to soothe her with words and reasoning, while she was lost in that world of angst of her own, rambling irrationally, he sat back in silence and let her cry until her eyes ran dry.

"Do you want me to leave, so you can be alone with him? I don't think you have got the chance to be with him on your own yet, have you?"

"No. I haven't. Would you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course. No problem. I'll wait in the other room. Say what you need to say, and then go to bed, please. Don't torture yourself anymore with this. It's not worth it, because what it's done, it's done, and you can't change anything just thinking about it over and over."

"But…"

"No buts. You know I am right. I'll go now. Talk to him, say what you need to say, but please, relax, and keep calm to carry on."

"Thank you."

He walked to the other room then, closing the connecting door to give her more privacy. After he left, she took Diego's hand and caressed its back with her thumbs.

"Oh, Diego, please, when are you going to wake up so I can tell you how much I love you?"

Curious, she stood up and lifted his hand as high as she could, and then she let go of it. His whole arm dropped down to the bed instantly, totally flaccid. She placed her hand on his chest then, through the unbuttoned collar of his nightgown, directly over his warm skin, and explored the area carefully, searching for his powerful heartbeats. They still felt strong and regular under her hand, but with a rhythm much slower than when they had made love. Much, much slower, less than one beat per second now, hardly every two. She idly caressed his muscular chest then, while her hand was there, playing one more time with that little bunch of hairs in the middle, remembering how safe and loved she had felt in his arms, while falling asleep on top of that pounding chest that one time. She didn't understand how it was possible he seemed so relaxed, so _dead_ , but at the same time hanging on to life so tenaciously, comparing to Don Luis, who had died so quickly. But, she didn't have any medical knowledge, and the doctor didn't know what was going on either. Had his body shut down on purpose to give him the complete rest he needed, as the doctor said, away from everything and everybody, including her?

"Why didn't you tell me, you idiot?! We could have three children already. And none of this would have happened. Wake up, please. Wake up!" she said while tugging at his bunch of hairs, but he didn't react at all, like with any other stimuli so far.

She looked at his mouth, waiting for an answer, but of course, he didn't move his lips either to reply. Looking at those dry lips, now she realized she knew perfectly well how Diego's mouth tasted, and how much she liked his kisses, so there was no need to wonder. There was absolutely no need for that odd and out-of-place, mockery of a kiss she had shared with Esteban at the cellar, because she had already kissed Diego a hundred times… Well, probably not so many, as they had been interrupted nearly every time they were together, but still… More than… thirty times, sure.

She glanced at the connecting door then, which looked firmly closed, and she didn't think about it twice. While her hand was still over his heart, she leaned to kiss those familiar lips one more time, while they were still warm, just in case she never had the chance ever again. She lingered there, moisturizing his dry, thin lips with her tongue, hoping to feel how his heart rate accelerated, like so many times before, every time she got near him. But that didn't happen, and his heart continued to beat steadily, but slowly, as the same rate as it was.

"Why don't you wake up now, like the sleeping princesses in the fairy tales do when they get kissed? That would be nice," she said, kissing then his forehead, retreating her hand to sit down again by his side. _Well, probably because this is not a fairy tale. This is a disaster of a tale, and I doubt it will ever have a "happily ever after" end. Not unless many things changed in this pueblo, starting with the alcalde,_ she thought, taking Diego's hand one more time in hers.

"Esteban, you can come back now," she said to the door, after a while.

It didn't take him long to open it to step into Diego's room again.

"Are you done now? Are you retiring to bed?"

"I know I should, but I find it so difficult to leave him here alone. I can't. What if he wakes up?"

"He won't be alone, you know? I'll be here with him. And Felipe will be back in the morning and he'll watch over him during the day, until he wakes up. And don't worry, the moment his brain reboots and he comes back to life, you will be the first one to know, and the first one to talk to him, all right?"

"Yes, please. Promise me that."

"I promise."

"All right. I'll go now then," she said, standing up. She kissed his forehead one more time and let go of his hand. "His lips are quite dry. Can you give him some water? The doctor said we had to keep trying, make him drink some water or he'll get dehydrated."

"Victoria, how do you know his lips are so dry? You, saucy little minx!" he joked, making her blush. "Don't blush. I assume you made the most of this little time alone with him to kiss him. So, now, there is no excuse for you: you have kissed Zorro many times, and Diego, once. No excuse to chase me around begging for my kisses anymore, down at a cellar or otherwise. No excuses whatsoever: I am not going to kiss you. So, don't insist."

He said that in such a funny way that he made her laugh, just as he had intended.

"That's it, good girl. No more crying. Laugh and go to bed with a smile on your face."

"Thank you, Esteban. For everything. I am sorry it has to be like this, but there is no other way. I hope you find someone else to love soon, other than me. After all, I told you I was taken."

"Yes, and I said I would wait to back off until you got married. I can't see this ending any other way than on a fabulous wedding and lots of grandchildren for my uncle, so, I won't bother you anymore, I promise."

"My children will be your nephews and nieces."

"Yes, and I'll spoil them rotten."

"No, you won't!" she said, slapping his arm. She fell into his arms to give him yet another hug. "As I said, thank you, for everything. For saving me of getting more lashes; for comforting me at jail, and now again; for saving me from the flames, because I could have burned to dead; and for protecting me at that cellar, with your silence. And, among other things, for your patience and your understanding. Oh, and for stopping that club hitting my face. How could I forget that?"

"It would be better if you did, believe me," recalling the whole fiasco at the circus. It would also be better if he kept silent and he never clarified that point.

"As I said, thank you, for everything."

"You are welcome," he said, hugging her even more tightly, in the final goodbye at his potential lover, inhaling her sweet scent, as Diego had done as well. When they broke the embrace, he looked at her in the eye, serious. "It could have great between us, I know that. It is such a same, I mean, at least or me. But you belong to him, so please, be happy from now on. With him, not with me."

"I'll try. The moment he wakes up. If…"

She was about to start crying again, but he stopped her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… What did I say? Go to bed with a smile on your face, please. Of course he's going to wake up. He's just taking some time off to heal, that's all."

" _Gracias_ ," she said, in a hardly audible whisper, trying to smile, heading then out of the room.

"Damn it, Diego," he said after he heard her closing the door of her bedroom. "You have to wake up, because if you don't, I'll feel like a traitor when I try to win her over again. And I don't think I will have any willpower to avoid that trap if you die, honestly. So, wake up, or I'll feel obliged to try to steal your girlfriend again the moment you stop breathing. And your father will chop my balls for that. Wake up!" He gave him a good shake, but of course his cousin didn't react. He got the glass of water then, and while he opened his mouth a bit with his left hand, he poured a small amount of water into his mouth with the other.

Looking at his dry lips, he couldn't help but imagining Victoria kissing and liking them only a moment ago.

"Shit, _smartarse_. I'll have to get used to that image when you wake up, if I want to survive this without going mental. At least Zorro didn't have a face, and imagining her kissing _him_ was always kind of unreal. Damn."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro lay in bed awake, hugging his pillow, unable to fall asleep. All these revelations of secrets and aspects of Diego's hidden life had left him stupefied. Discovering the true scope of the sacrifices his son had made was overwhelming, and the worst thing was, they probably had only uncovered a small portion of it, like the tip of an iceberg, and the rest was yet to come. He felt as if he couldn't cope with any more information, because he already felt so bad, so upset and so angry with himself, and that spiral of rage grew exponentially every time he felt angry with Diego for now telling him, and immediately he felt even more upset with himself for having such unfair stance with his son, because it was only his own bloody fault he was so stupid he hadn't realized of what was going on under his nose.

If Diego had ever felt so unsettled about anything, with any of his problems, (and now he was sure he must have been), no wonder he had ended up taking drugs to cope, because right then, Don Alejandro felt like walking over to the doctor's house at the other side of the street so he could give him something to numb that eroding, emotional pain. But maybe alcohol would do the same instead. So many had turned to the bottle for his problems, over centuries, no, over millennia, so why not him now? And that would be easy to find in a tavern: alcohol.

He got up and walked down the stairs silently, to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of brandy and a large glass and returned to his room. After drinking the first glass, he thought about how rude Diego had been during the last few weeks, especially the last few days, for example when he got the bunch of roses for Victoria's bouquet, refusing to talk to him. And also as Zorro, he realized now, when he ignored his command to leave the roses alone, and he still took one for Victoria, in his face. Why did he behave so badly, always around the roses, knowing how important they were to him? Was Diego doing that on purpose, as his little, childish, subtle way to get back to his father for all the grief he was giving him all the time, unbeknown to him? He gulped down another glass then, and while looking at its empty bottom, he felt deeply sorry for Diego, having to turn to drugs, because among other things, he didn't have anybody to talk to, other than Felipe. Good job his son was never keen on wine and spirits, or he could have become an alcoholic instead.

After three full glasses of the rich liquor and some more mulling over the revelations, he felt drunk and dizzy enough to go back to bed to sleep it off, woozy and feeling almost guilt free while his head spun around, with his mind busy concentrating on not to be sick all over the sheets.

ZZZ

"Rough night?" Esteban said when his uncle appeared in his room late in the morning, looking worn out, unshaved and with dark circles under his eyes. The tavern was already open, with a few customers having a mid-morning _almuerzo_ ; Felipe had return from the hacienda and was locked down with Diego in the other room; and Esteban was back in bed, pretending to be extremely weak and unable to stand up. "Gosh, you rank of brandy! How much did you drink last night?"

"Don't know. I don't remember. Shit. Coffee, I need coffee," the old don said, taking the cup of now cold coffee Esteban didn't drink for breakfast. "My head is killing me!"

"Yes, that is called a _hangover_ , Uncle, and I bet all that hammering from Pedro and Pablo is not helping you. Wow, I never pictured you as the crapulent type, ever," Esteban said with a smirk.

"Shut up. This is a one-off, and you know perfectly well why this happened!"

"Why don't you go back to bed then? Diego is the same, Felipe is with him, following the plan, and Victoria is serving the customers. I'm fine here, pretending to be half dead, so you are not really needed here at the moment."

"Are you sure? How can I go back to bed under the circumstances? It is already mid-morning."

"Come on, do it. Disappear before the alcalde sees you and wonders why did you drunk the entire supply of brandy in the tavern last night."

"I guess you have a point there. God, I feel so rough now… never again!"

"Said every drunk person the morning after," Esteban said, laughing, enjoying the moment. It wasn't every day that he could see his righteous uncle showing a flaw, and he loved it.

"All right, I'll go back to bed. But, call me if something happens. Did the alcalde bother you yet?"

"No, not yet, but I am sure he will, soon."

"Don't antagonize him now that you are awake, please. The only reason why he is not dragging you to a cell by the ear is because he is afraid of Zorro. And you know he can't help you this time, so behave."

"Yes, I will. I'll play dumb and refrain myself from smashing his face, because I will not think about how much he enjoyed pressing on my bruises and my broken ribs, all right? Now, go back to bed please. I'll tell Victoria to bring you lots of coffee the next time she comes up here."

"Thank you."

"And, if I was you, I would tell your men to go easy with the hammer for a little while."

"Yes, that as well. See you later."

ZZZ

At siesta time, Victoria closed the tavern, using that precious half an hour to go upstairs into Diego's room. The doctor was also there at that time, checking on him.

"How is he?" she asked when she came in.

Don Alejandro, now feeling better from his excessive overconsumption of brandy the night before, was holding Diego's floppy torso, supporting him against his own while the doctor checked the abnormally tinged, stabbing wound at the back, changing the dressing.

"He has a bit of a temperature now, and he is breathing more heavily, but he is still stable. So far, so good."

"That's good news, I guess," she said, taking a seat by the bed.

Esteban looked at his cousin from a distance, standing with a hand on his ribs.

"One thing I can't get around is how he managed to get injured so many times and nobody ever found out about it. Right now, I am in so much pain I would go mental if I wasn't allowed to complain and whinge about it from time to time."

"I don't know. I wonder about that too. A lot," Don Alejandro said. "For goodness sake, he got shot in the abdomen, and the doctor said he made himself sick to pretend he had a tummy ache, like you! Can you imagine the pain he went through then?"

"What do you mean he made himself sick? I thought it was something we both ate, that didn't agree with us much," Esteban said.

"No. Diego took an herbal mix to make himself sick," the doctor said, "when he vomited over the alcalde after getting shot. The same mix he gave you in your porridge, by the way."

"What? He, he… he also poisoned me? Like Lucía? With that awful porridge?" Esteban said, stunned, because that had been such a bad experience, and he couldn't believe Diego would do that on purpose to him. "I knew there was something dodgy in that damn porridge! But, why? Why did he do that?"

"He needed an alibi to return home to change into Zorro's clothes that day. He also sedated you after you were sick so you didn't notice he had gone, while he returned to the pueblo, pretending he stayed at the hacienda with you."

"There we go again. More and more secrets. My goodness," Don Alejandro said, leaving Diego resting on the pillows again. "Will this agony ever finish?!"

"If I had to retch and be sick right now with my broken ribs, I'll die. Let alone with a gunshot through the abdomen. How could he suffer in silence like that?"

"And judging for the number of old scars in his body I didn't know anything about, he has done that many times," Don Alejandro said, wishing he had another bottle of brandy at hand right then.

They all kept silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, until Victoria mentioned there was an episode once, not long ago, with the alcalde and the Indians.

"The alcalde was bragging once at the tavern about how proud he was to have cajoled Zorro into a deadly Indian Challenge. According to Mendoza's version, taken from the alcalde's, (and as we all know how prompt the sergeant has always been for exaggeration, I don't know how much of this is true), Zorro got a good trashing from the Indians, beaten with sticks and clubs of all sorts, having a stick fight with one of them, and then they made him climb a dangerous, vertical wall, almost impossible to climb, but he got to the top. I didn't see him for a few days after that, and when he finally showed up and I asked him about it, he apologized because he had to stay away from the pueblo, quietly nursing his injuries. But he didn't look very bothered about it, at that time, and he didn't tell me many details, only that I shouldn't worry because he was fine. Felipe, can you tell us what happened there, exactly?"

Felipe started signing then, nodding first to confirm that was true, and then, for the wild movements he did with his hands, it was clear he was mimicking a quite violent episode.

"So, that was true? They did beat him up badly!" Don Alejandro said, squirming in his chair when Felipe nodded again. "Why?"

Felipe tried to explain it was all the alcalde's fault for stepping into their sacred land, and Zorro had taken his side to avoid a major incident with the Indians if they killed him, but they didn't understand him.

"When was that?" Esteban asked.

"About a couple of months before you arrived from Spain, I think," Victoria said.

"I just remembered something, Don Alejandro," the doctor said. "At the time, I thought Diego's behaviour was quite odd. You called me to see your son because he had fallen off his mare when she got frightened and reared while crossing the shortcut path to the Olivares hacienda, late one evening. You know, that narrow passage that runs so close to the ravine, that saves quite a lot of time, but hardly anybody uses it at night because it is so dangerous. He said he had fallen off, down into the ravine, and it had taken him ages to climb back up from it, but fortunately the mare had not run away and he could come back riding on her. You wanted me to give him a check over, but he insisted he was fine, only a little bit bruised, but nothing to worry about. He refused to take his clothes for me to have a look at his ribs, and I left him alone. He had bruises and cuts I could see in his face and arms, and his hands were very sore, with raw areas and cuts from his attempts to climb off the ravine. All those injuries were consistent with falling into and climbing out a ravine in the dark, but also would be with getting beaten and climbing that high wall Mendoza mentioned Zorro had to climb, if we think about it now. I guess he didn't let me have a look at the bruises and contusions in his body, because I would have realized those marks had been caused by sticks and clubs. By the way, when I arrived at the hacienda, you were scolding him big time for being so lazy he could not bother to follow the longer, safer way."

"Oh, my God! Yes! Yes! I remember that now," Don Alejandro said, fretting. "About five months ago or so. Oh, please, don't tell me that was when he was beaten up so badly, because I gave him hell with the issue that riding that dangerous path in the evening at dusk was irresponsible and it was all down to his laziness to take the longer route. I even scolded him in his lack of riding skills, telling him how ridiculous it was he had fallen off that gentle mare." He started pacing the bedroom then, with his hands on his head, and it was sort of a miracle he didn't bang it on the walls for punishment. "How on earth could I do that to him? How could I be so blind not to realize he was really hurting?"

Nobody knew what to say then. Victoria, with fresh tears in her eyes, took Diego's hand in hers again, feeling extremely sorry for both men.

In the end, Esteban stopped his uncle from pacing the room like a bull, and he crumbled in his arms, crying like Victoria in one of her numerous breakdowns.

"Calm down, Uncle, please. You are the strong one here. Please, don't do that."

"How could I do that to him all the time? How? How could I be so blind?"

"You'll apologize for the short sighting when he wakes up. In the meantime, I know I shouldn't offer you this, but, what about another glass of brandy? I'll take one myself too. Come on, let's go to the bar."

Don Alejandro nodded, following him, ashamed of himself, but if he had to turn to alcohol to get him through that time of pain, so be it.

ZZZZZ


	59. Chapter 59 - Alone in the dark

**Chapter 59 – Alone in the dark**

"This is the worse carpentry workmanship I have ever seen in my life!" Victoria cried that afternoon, in another superb acting display. "Look at this crappy piece of banister! It doesn't even match the rest!"

"Señorita, you told us to fix this rail as quickly as possible, and that's what we are doing," Pedro said slowly, in a patronizing tone, the same anybody would use with a recalcitrant child with a tantrum. "You have square top balusters in the still viable portion of the banister. It would take a few days to handmade some new spindles like those, or you will have to wait for a delivery. That's why we are fitting plain, square ones, and why they look different."

"They clearly _do_ look different! And ugly! And wobbly!" she cried, shaking the rail.

"Do you want me to remove the whole banister and replace all the sticks with the plain ones, so they all look the same?"

"Yes! Take it all down now and finish what you are doing with the plain ones so they all look the same, and when you get a delivery of the others, you'll replace them all again. Is that clear?"

"Sí, señorita."

"And when are you going to fix the chandelier?"

"Later, if you let us finish with this first," Pablo said.

"Hurry up! This is taking for ever!" she said, going back downstairs. She heard some customers sniggering about her hysterical, demanding attitude, but she didn't mind, as long as Diego was safe upstairs without people sneaking around.

ZZZ

"De la Vega, how good to see you looking so well already," the alcalde said when he came into his bedroom in the early evening, snooping around. "That means I may be able to take you to jail soon to stand trial."

"Soon? I don't think so. And, if you can see me _looking well_ , maybe you should go to an optician, and order gold-rimmed spectacles, because you clearly can't see a thing without eyewear, blind as a bat."

Don Alejandro gave his nephew a stern look then. _What part of "don't antagonize the alcalde" you don't understand?_

"De la Vega, please, don't test my patience again because I am not in the mood for your jokes," the alcalde said slowly, in a quiet, but menacing tone. "The only reason why you are still here, in this comfy bed, is because the doctor considers you are not fit enough to stay in one of the cells. You should thank him for that, count your blessings, and shut up."

"And, also because if you do that, Zorro will finally send you to hell as he should have done ages ago," Esteban said, ignoring his uncle's advice. He knew he should be quiet, but he couldn't help it: he hated the alcalde's guts. "How many warnings has he given you already? If I was him, I would have run out of patience by now, and you would be nothing else but a bad memory."

"Alcalde, please, leave my nephew alone for the time being. We still don't know what was in that dagger, he is extremely weak, and he is not going to go anywhere, not even as far as the door to open it. Besides, I think the poison may have damaged his brain as well, so please, don't pay any attention to anything he is saying."

The alcalde ignored the old don's words, busy as he was still trying to swallow Esteban's words, red-faced with rage, while recalling the scene at his office that same morning, when he had looked at himself in the mirror, paying attention to the branding Z mark he now had in his chest, for ever. He wanted to drag that man to jail immediately right then, even if pulling from his hair, but he didn't dare.

"I'll enjoy the vision of your dead body swinging at the gallows so much. You cannot even imagine how much," Ramón said, leaving the room.

"Esteban! Are you insane? Do you have a death wish?" Don Alejandro said after the alcalde left.

"I have been in Los Angeles a little over two months, only, and since then, how many times has he taken me to jail and threatened me with the gallows, torturing me at any occasion, only to let me go free every time that Zorro, my cousin, made him reconsider? I lost count how many. This is ridiculous. Ramón is acting deranged, all the time, like on a senseless, personal vendetta against me. What have I done to him?

"Other than antagonize him any chance you had, dislocate his elbow, and ridicule him in public winning a swordfight while you were handicapped, with your leg injured, among other things? I can't see why the guy can't stand the sight of you, no…" Don Alejandro said, sarcastic. "If he could know you are related to Zorro the top of his head would blow off, you know?"

"I think he is obsessed with me because he can't trap Zorro, yes. That's why. I am his scapegoat, because these episodes of fixation to fuck me up always happened every time Zorro escaped. He runs, and I land my arse in jail."

"Probably. But try to stay away from him, please. Stop provoking him, because the law is with him this time: you killed that well-connected man from Madrid in cold blood, shooting his back, and you did it while protecting Zorro, so that makes you an outlaw's accomplice now, this time for real."

"Give me a break. That's bullshit."

"Maybe, but not for him."

"Well, at least he is right about something: I look a bit better from the last time he saw me. After all the agony I suffered last night, trying to fill up my lungs many times while looking after Diego, the sunken ribs lifted a bit and the doctor replaced the support bandage this morning, while you were still asleep. So, at least I can move a bit better now. That's something positive, isn't it?"

Victoria got into Esteban's room then, looking anxious.

"I saw the alcalde leaving this room. He is fuming! What happened?"

"Nothing. The usual threats to take me to jail. But I held my ground by playing the Zorro card."

"You shouldn't take this so lightly, Esteban. This time he may have some solid, criminal charges to pin on you," Victoria said.

"Yes, because you killed that man." Don Alejandro said. "And, by the way, why did you kill him?"

"Oh, only because he was about to slice open your son's back with a sabre, that's why," he said, in a casual tone.

"Who killed the others?" Don Alejandro said, choosing to ignore that unsettling remark.

"Look, the alcalde let these three men walk free, as I said he would do. Zorro confronted them by the back door, where they were waiting for their horses. While on my way to help him, Sepúlveda opened that door, carrying a load of weapons for them. When he saw Zorro, that coward dropped all those weapons and ran back inside. It all happened in a flash then, while I crossed the plaza as fast as I could. The three men grabbed the weapons and Zorro could only charge at them, impaling one of them with the sword."

"Oh my God! Did he? He never killed anyone!" Victoria said.

"He didn't have time to do anything else. They were too close to try to disarm them one by one, or to run away. But unfortunately, he charged so hard his sword got stuck in the door. That's when Berlanga attacked Zorro, and I shot him. And to be honest, I am quite proud of that, no regrets whatsoever."

"And who killed the third man?" Don Alejandro said.

"The alcalde did. He shot me, but Zorro pushed me out of the way, and the bullet hit the other man's chest instead, missing us both. So, if I am guilty of killing Berlanga, the alcalde is guilty of killing the third man, who had surrendered, and had his hands up. He begged me not to kill him, and I wasn't going to."

"And who stabbed Zorro with the poisoned dagger, and when?" Victoria said.

"I have no idea. Maybe when he was helping me up. I don't know. He never showed signs he had been hit. I guess it was the alcalde."

"Now, I need to know one thing," Don Alejandro said. "What I still don't understand, because you haven't told me, is this: why did these men from Madrid kidnapped and tortured you? What did they want?"

"I don't know."

"No, of course you do. Your father mentioned the Duke of Cádiz when you arrived here. He said he had to get you out of Madrid quickly because you kept getting in trouble while seducing other men's fiancées. And you had done the same to the heir of this Duke, because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"Is that what you want to believe?"

"No, it is not _"what I want to believe."_ It is what I want to _know_ , but I won't know unless you tell me the truth. But you are not going to, are you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You are so irritating, Esteban. Give me a better reason than that!"

"All right. Do you know why Diego didn't tell us his secret? Felipe says the main reason was to protect us, to keep us safe. Consider I am doing the same for you by not telling you, or anyone else."

"Stop taking the piss with your games! I'm serious here. Don't compare his reasons to your whims, please. If you are too embarrassed and you don't want to tell me, fine, don't tell me then, but don't try to compare your troubles to his, please. It is offensive, to say the least."

"All right, whatever. I'm not telling you, so don't insist."

"Don Alejandro, I'm sorry, but I have to intervene here," Victoria said. "I can't keep listening to this senseless bickering between you two. I think Esteban is right, as unlikely as it may seem: whatever the issue was with those men, he's telling the truth when he says he wants to protect you by not telling you, or anyone else, for that matter. While on that cellar, I never found out what they were talking about, but they kept asking me questions about this Duke, and they kept asking him who knew what had happened at Madrid, and beating him up mercilessly because he didn't tell them. They were only interested to know who knew what was going on to kill them all before they could spread the secret, I think."

"Yes, precisely! You are absolutely right! Thank you, Victoria." _In your face, old man!_ He thought, moving his hands forward in a sequence as if punching an imaginary opponent, a bad move he regretted immediately when it bothered his ribs.

"Really? Is it that important? Then the secret cannot be you offending a man by seducing his fiancée, can be? Is has to be something more serious than that."

"Yes. Exactly. And you really don't want to be involved. So, don't insist."

"All right. But then, how can I help you?"

"You can't, but you know what? The only person who knows half the truth is… him," Esteban said, pointing at the connecting door. "Because I told Zorro after he rescued me from that cellar. He can help me with this issue when he wakes up."

"You know, the more you talk about this enigmatic conundrum, the more I want to know about it. I am itching to know what's going on now."

"Well, tough. You heard Victoria: I am covered in bruises and broken inside because I didn't want to tell them anything, so you won't get a word out of me. Not even with torture. So, don't insist, please."

"All right, I won't insist. But I want to let you know one thing: as much as I find this extremely annoying for me, I still appreciate your wit and integrity. And I am proud you are a man with principles and values, after all, like a true De la Vega. It is a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you. Now please, let's change the subject. What do we have for dinner today, Victoria?"

" _Pollo al ajillo con arroz_."

"Excellent! I love garlic chicken. I can't wait!"

ZZZ

Felipe was listening as they talked, with his ear on the door. His stomach was rumbling when he heard the words " _pollo al ajillo_." As he knew the alcalde wasn't there, he knocked on the door.

"That's Felipe. Open the door," Don Alejandro said, moving the piece of furniture out of the way one more time. She unlatched that side, and Felipe stepped into Esteban's room.

"What happened? How is he? Is he awake yet?"

 _"No, he is the same_. _But I'm hungry and I heard you mentioning pollo al ajillo,"_ Felipe signed with a cheeky smile on his face. _"I'll have dinner now and then I'll go to the hacienda to tend for Toronado again."_

"Do you want to eat now? And then go to see Toronado?" Victoria asked, and the youngster nodded. "I guess that's fine."

She had a peek into the other room then. Diego was the same, resting unconscious on that bed, and things didn't look like about to change over the next hour or so. By then, the tavern would be closed and they could be with him again.

She closed the connecting door, leaving Diego on his own, and Don Alejandro replaced the chest of drawers to block the way.

"Come on, come downstairs with me," she said, taking Felipe's hand. "You must be starving."

"I'll go too," Don Alejandro said. " _Pollo al ajillo_. Delicious."

"Don't forget to bring me some. I hope it doesn't happen like with the albóndigas this time, and I don't have to wait to eat my portion tomorrow," Esteban said, sulking.

ZZZ

Ramón was at his office, fuming with Esteban's insolence. He hated that man so much he wondered why was he still alive. He should have killed him or had him executed already, as he had so many chances to do so since he arrived at the pueblo. And those idiots from Madrid didn't deliver either, and now they lay in a pine box at the cemetery.

He looked at the dagger, back in his drawer. That should have killed Esteban, but it didn't. And now it was useless to try again, unless he used it to stab his heart directly. But he could never do that, and the main culprit for that was… Zorro. He had a look at the Z branded in his chest one more time then. Zorro had promised to use that Z as a landmark to pierce his heart with his sword the next time he stepped out of line, and for once, he had to believe he was capable of such thing, because that was exactly what he had done. One of the soldiers had seen Zorro charging forward to kill Matías, impaling him against the door. Ramón had never pictured Zorro killing anyone like that. So, he better took his threats seriously from now on.

But, he couldn't let Esteban free, despite Zorro's warning, because he had really killed Carlos Berlanga, shooting him on the back, and he had to pay for that, regardless of what was going on between them. He still didn't know what the issue was, or what exactly happened at Madrid, and he didn't care. And, Esteban could try to escape at any time, helped by Zorro or not, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Mendoza!" he shouted, closing the drawer.

"Sí, mi alcalde?" the sergeant said, coming into the office in a hurry.

"Send Corporal Sepúlveda to the tavern. He'll stay guarding Don Esteban de la Vega all night. He should be watching him closely, in his bedroom, not to left his side at any moment. Understood?"

" _Sí, mi alcalde. Ahorita le digo_."

ZZZ

"So, the alcalde couldn't just leave him in peace, could he?" Don Alejandro said after dinner, sitting in front of the seat the soldier had taken, upset by his inconvenient presence in Esteban's room. Diego was now on his own, with Felipe also in Esteban's room, reluctant to go to the hacienda now, hoping he could sneak back into the other room at some point.

"The alcalde ordered me to stay in this room all night watching him, and that is what I am going to do," Sepúlveda said, uneasy. "Not that I really want to be here, Don Alejandro. But I have to follow orders. I'm sorry."

"Well, you can watch me sleep, eat, use the camber pot… This is going to be so much fun for you, Corporal," Esteban said. "Amazing stuff!"

Victoria finally closed the tavern for the night, also going upstairs to Esteban's room, where they all kept silent for about an hour, looking at the walls, counting the minutes, on edge, wondering if they should remove all that debris piled at the front of Diego's room to get access to that door that way.

ZZZ

Diego woke up that night, coming back to life after two days unconscious in that bed, at the worse possible moment. He didn't know where he was, and he felt confused, surrounded by darkness. Moonlight was creeping through the window close to his bed, around the loosely closed shutters. He tried to lift his arm to open them wider so he could see better, but his whole body felt like a dead weight, unresponsive to his command. Still, with some effort, after a while he managed to lift his arm high enough, but he had to stretch his whole body to reach the window from the bed, ignoring the pain in his back and over the gunshot wound. While doing so, leaning over the edge of the bed, when his hand finally reached the shutter he lost his balance, and his own body weight tipped him over the edge. He tried to steady himself, reaching for the small side table, but his slow, unresponsive muscles, could not react in time to prevent his fall, and he dropped to the floor like a heavy brick, dragging the side table and the bed covers along with him.

ZZZ

Everybody in the adjacent room heard the loud thud. The De la Vegas and Victoria looked at each other, panicking, not knowing what to do when Sepúlveda said:

"What was that? Who's in that room?"

ZZZZZ

 **AN – Happy now? He is awake! Yay! And… with a cliffie, because I know how much you love those… heeeee. Well, maybe not. Oops. Sorry.**

 **And, sorry for taking more than 12000 words of dirty secrets. But don't complain, because I could have split that in 6 chapters of 2000 words instead of 3 of 4000, expecting more reviews that way, (some trick other writers use), but… I said 3 chapters would do when I posted the first part, so…I kept to that "promise")**

 **I have 3 more chapters done now, so I'll carry on posting daily unless the wifi at the camping site by the beach is crap (setting off tomorrow with the caravan for a little break before the kids start school). Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing, please!**


	60. Chapter 60 - Esteban's talk

**Chapter 60 – Esteban's talk**

 _Everybody in the adjacent room heard the loud thud. The De la Vegas and Victoria looked at each other, panicking, not knowing what to do when Sepúlveda said:_

 _"What was that? Who's in that room?"_

The first one to react was Victoria. She talked fast, addressing the soldier, who, like everybody else, looked alarmed by the sudden noise, but for different reasons, because he didn't know who could be the person in the other room and his circumstances.

"I told them not to leave the new boards leaning against the wall in that room! I told them they could fall! And they still had not taken away that pile of rubbish they left blocking the door! Don Alejandro, I know you have good intentions, sparing your men from the hacienda so they could work for me for a few days, but don't you think they are too inept for the job at hand?"

"No, Victoria. They are fine workers, and experienced in carpentry. I think you are too upset by the situation. Corporal, why don't you take señorita Victoria downstairs to make a calming infusion while we sort that out?"

"The alcalde told me to stay here watching your nephew, no matter what."

"For goodness sake, Sepúlveda! Do you think I am going to run away?" Esteban said. "I can hardly move!"

"No, but…"

"Go on, then. Help Victoria. She's afraid of going downstairs in the dark since she dropped that oil lamp and burnt her dress. I would go to the kitchen with her myself if I could leave this bed."

"Yes, please, Corporal. Can you hold this lamp for me?" Victoria said, grabbing the nearest one from the side table.

"All right," the soldier said, taking the oil lamp she was offering with a shaky hand. "Come on, I'll go with you. But, please don't tell the alcalde I left this room."

"Don't worry. I won't say a word. Thanks."

While they went downstairs to the kitchen, Don Alejandro and Felipe quickly moved the chest of drawers and opened the connecting door, stepping onto Diego's room, and Esteban followed them with a candle. They found Diego struggling on the floor, wedged in between the bed and the wall, face down, with the small side table balancing precariously on his back. He was trying to stand up, but his weak arms always gave way every time he tried. Don Alejandro and Felipe ran to his side, moved the fallen side table off his back, out of the way, and helped Diego to turn around to face him. In the meantime, Esteban left the candle safely on the other side table, in the opposite side of the bed.

"Diego! Are you all right? What happened? I'm so glad you are awake!" Don Alejandro said.

"I fell from this bed, Father. Where am I? This is not my room."

"You are at the tavern, Son. Come on, let's get you back on the bed." Don Alejandro held him under the arms while Esteban and Felipe held his legs to lift him up.

"What… what's going on? Why do I feel so weak?"

"Don't you remember what happened?" Esteban said, resenting one more time the effort of lifting his cousin, while rearranging the bed covers with Felipe's help.

Diego looked very confused, with his eyes wandering around the place, now lit by the candle, looking at them all for answers.

"No."

"Are you sure? Please, try to remember," Don Alejandro said.

Diego kept quiet for a moment, frowning in concentration, until he opened his mouth to talk, looking shocked, struggling to find the appropriate words.

"Yes?" Don Alejandro said, encouraging him. "Can you remember now?"

"I got stabbed in the back. At the plaza. And I didn't make it past the kitchen. Which means…"

Esteban could not stand the sight of that anxious look, with all that pain and shame flooding his cousin's tortured eyes.

"Yes. We all know now, so don't worry," he said, with a sympathetic hand on Diego's arm. "And we are so happy you are finally back with us. We thought you would die with the poison left in that dagger, like Don Luis did."

"Yes, I am so relieved you are awake, Son. You have been unconscious for two, very long, difficult days. And now you have a lot of things to explain. Quite a lot," he said, crossing his arms over his chest to control his already raising anger, once that the worry for Diego's life was finally lifting.

"Not now, Uncle. Leave him alone. There will be plenty of time for that. You can grill him with your questions later, but for now, let's make sure he's all right. Can you call the doctor in?" he said, while offering Diego a glass of water. "Here. Have a drink. Your lips look dry." _And Victoria is not here to lick them up_.

Diego struggled to lift his arms and hold the glass, so Esteban held it for him while he sipped from it.

"But I want to talk to him. I _need_ to talk to him. I need answers!"

"I'm sorry, Father, but Esteban is right. I don't feel like talking right now. Except with him. Can I talk to my cousin, please? In private."

"Diego? How can you…? Why him first? Why not me?" Don Alejandro said, looking deeply hurt.

"Come on, go get the doctor, and let me talk to him," Esteban said. "Victoria can't stall the corporal for ever, and I will have to go back to the other room. Quick, get out, and let me hear what he has to say, because I don't have much time. And you, Felipe, can you clear all the debris and materials blocking the bedroom door, please? You'll need to use that door carefully from now on if Sepúlveda is all the time in the other room with me."

After they left, Diego stayed silent for a moment, looking at his cousin's battered body. The bruises on his face look darker, and more prominent, specially around his black eye, and his abnormal body posture told him he was guarding his sore right side.

"First thing: how are you? You really got pummelled in that cellar. Are you coping all right with those fractured ribs? You look awful."

"Look who's talking! I am fine, thank you. Only thanks to you, because you got me out of that cellar before those bastards killed me. Once again, I owe you my life. But don't worry about the _idiota_ ; let's worry about you. How are you? We really thought you could die with the poison. You were so unresponsive for so long it looked hopeless."

"How long have I been unconscious for?"

"Two days. How do you feel?"

"Not great. My back hurts, deep in the chest, every time I breathe. And the unhealed gunshot wound in my abdomen is hurting more than usual now. Is it oozing again?"

"Doctor Hernández fixed that wound while you were out, to spare you the pain of doing that while conscious. That was gross. Victoria nearly fainted when she saw that bloody mess, and she was sick. The doctor said you had a fistula and he had to remove all that abnormal tissue that would not heal otherwise. But, when he finished cutting bits and pieces out, the wound didn't look so bad. Have a look. It's quite neat. All the burned skin is gone."

Diego lifted his nightgown to check the wound, disturbing the dressings a bit to have a quick peek.

"Yes. That looks much, much better. Good job I was unconscious when the good doctor cut all that damaged skin and muscle off. I dreaded so much having that done while I could feel it."

"What else do you have?"

"Other than that, I think I am fine, except I feel so tired and weak, and my muscles don't want to move. Is that because of the poison? Do we know what was in that dagger?"

"No. The doctor still doesn't have a clue. Oh, and your jaw looks quite bruised now, nearly matching my black eye."

"This?" Diego said, feeling his jaw, surprised by his two-day-old, coarse stubble. "Nah, that's fine. Now, listen. What I really wanted to ask you is this: how is Victoria? How is she coping with all this? Does she hate me for the deception? I won't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk to me ever again. And by the way, congratulations. I hope you are happy together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your relationship, of course. What else? If I recall it well, she rejected me twice, as Diego and as Zorro, because she fell in love with you."

"Oh, no. Wait a minute, please," Esteban said, with a hand resting on his forehead, as if his cousin was giving him a headache. "Zorro didn't know about it... but neither did you, of course. What a mess… Look, how can I put it bluntly? He doesn't love me, you fool! She loves _you_!"

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. She wanted to tell you that she had changed her mind and wanted to marry you, _Diego_ , but you were supposed to be on your way to Monterey, so she couldn't."

"Felipe said the same, but that is a lie. I saw you two kissing in that cellar, you know?"

"Oh, yes, _that_. Man, that was so weird. And so embarrassing. I am so sorry you had to see that. But, why didn't you tell her it was you under that mask before it all went so wrong? That's not what a _smartarse_ like you should do, keeping her in the dark for four bloody years!"

"Look, I could see you had received a good thumping already, but I nearly smashed your face again when you said " _I thought you were in love with me"_ just because I gave her a hug, only twenty-four hours after she broke up with me. You had some nerve there!"

"Oh, crap. I never said that! I was going to say: " _I thought you were in love with… Diego_ ", when I saw her embracing Zorro like that, but I didn't finish the sentence because she didn't want Zorro upset with Diego. We didn't tell _you_ , Zorro, she was in love with _you_ , Diego, because we were trying to protect you from his potential anger! I didn't mind if Zorro got angry with me, as long as _you_ , Diego, would be safe. Now, in retrospect, I can see all those misunderstandings were ridiculous. Of course, we didn't know it was you under the mask, or things would have been much different!"

"But you still kissed her, and she looked very keen on you, for what I recall. Why would she kiss you then, if she didn't love you?"

"Look, I'll tell you what really happened at that cellar: we were convinced we were going to die, and she complained because she never had the chance to tell you she loves you, and she had never kissed you properly. With her eyes closed she asked me to kiss her as if I was you, Diego, to pretend she had a taste of _you_ before she died. Not me. _You_."

"What?"

"Yes, I know, it sounds ridiculous now, but it made sense then, while we were there, hanging from a rope with our hands bonded, awaiting death. And I did kiss her, pretending to be you, but I did it for her, not for me."

"And I'm supposed to believe that... Give me a break!"

"Diego, it kills me to say this, because it bothers me no end, and I will deny it if this ever gets mentioned again, specially to her, but at the time, my mouth was so sore with all that pounding, missing one tooth and all, and your stitches still in my tongue, that the last thing on earth I wanted to do was kissing her. That odd kiss felt like dragging out the agony of torture, I swear! What a lame thing to do, kissing her under those circumstances! I am sure she thought I wasn't worth the effort, if she could only judge my abilities as a lover with such awkward exchange of saliva."

Diego laughed then, but the laugh soon turned into a cough and a grimace of pain.

"Shit. Are you all right?" Esteban said, getting closer to him, not knowing what to do.

"Yes. Just give me a moment," Diego whispered, gasping for air. "It hurts. Inside."

Esteban got the glass of water and helped Diego to drink some more, which seemed to help a bit.

"Thanks."

"Here. Let's get you propped up a bit more so you can breathe better," Esteban said, rearranging the pillows against the headboard, so he could sit up. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks," Diego said, settling back on the pillows.

"Yes, the doctor said the stabbing wound was deep, reaching your lung. He didn't think you would make it, with the combination of the poison and that injury."

"Well, what can I say? I am Zorro, a tough and immortal legend, you know? So…I can't die," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up! You are not going to brag about this from now on, are you? Rubbing in my nose that you are the brave, almighty Zorro any chance you get?"

"No. Well, maybe I will, but only to you. Because you, of all people, had seen me in action in Madrid. How come you didn't think it was odd I had changed so much to become this spineless wimp? I always feared you would blow my cover, because you knew I was at least half-decent with the sword at some point, because you saw me practicing with Sir Edmund."

"And you said it wasn't the case, so I believed you. I guess I am too gullible and too naïve to believe everything my trustworthy cousin would tell me, because I had no reason to question or disbelieve him. Why would I suspect you would be lying all the time, to me, to your father, to my father, even to the woman you said you loved? How many times we talked about Zorro and Victoria, and you never said anything? Who is the bigger idiot here? The trustful jackass or the conniving deceiver?"

"Fair point. I guess this is all my fault, and I got what I deserved: isolation, loneliness, pain, and rejection. Now, tell me, how is Victoria, really? Does she still love me after the deception then, as you say? Don't lie. I am through with the lies and the misunderstandings. I need to know, please."

"Of course she does! But she is still trying to overcome the shock, though, like the rest of us. And she is so worried about you, and feeling so ashamed because she didn't know. And angry as well because you didn't tell her when you had the chance. Like your father is. Like I am too."

" _Dios,_ I'm not looking forward to that chat with her. Even less with my father. I had always dreaded this moment, having to explain them everything. It is much easier to discuss these matters with you."

"Well, you'll have to talk to them, because I am not going to act like your bridge messenger. But, maybe I could hold your hand for support while you tell them, wimpy. Would you like that, my little child?" he joked, pinching his cheek as if he was a chubby-faced toddler, which made Diego relax a bit and smile. "At least they said they don't want to hit you, while I said I would love to slap you until your face falls off. They didn't appreciate that comment. They think I am an insensitive, ungrateful monster, after everything you have done for me."

"Well, you also saved my life shooting that man, didn't you?"

At that moment, they heard Victoria talking loudly about how they could stay for longer downstairs, and the Corporal insisting he had to watch Esteban.

"Oh, shit. He's coming back! Someone will explain this to you soon, but for now, please, don't make any noise, and don't try to open that door," he said, pointing to the connecting door between the rooms. "Well, don't try to open _any_ door. I am pretending, like you, so the alcalde doesn't take me to jail for killing Carlos Berlanga. I have no time to explain now. Here, have some _magdalenas._ You must be starving after two days not eating anything." He placed some leftovers of food from Felipe by his side, on the bed, close to his unresponsive hand, and left the glass of water close by on the side table. "Keep quiet, because Corporal Sepúlveda is in that room, watching me," he said, disappearing through the connecting door, closing the latch and moving the piece of furniture to block it again. He got back in bed just in time, before the soldier stepped back into the room, followed by Victoria, who looked at him with a big question in her eyes. He regretted not keeping his promise to her, because she should have talked to Diego first, but the circumstances didn't allow that. And now, he couldn't let her know Diego was fine, and waiting for her love, so he just nodded slightly, hoping she could understand everything was good.

ZZZZZ


	61. Chapter 61 - Victoria's talk

**Chapter 61 – Victoria's talk**

Doctor Hernández arrived at the tavern in a hurry with Don Alejandro, anxious to check on Diego.

"How do we do this?" he whispered at the entrance.

"I don't know. Pretend to check on Esteban, but make sure Sepúlveda leaves the room first!" Don Alejandro said, storming upstairs.

The doctor followed him then, shaking his head. _Yes, but the question was: how do I do that?_

"Come in!" Victoria said when they knocked at Esteban's door.

"You go first," Don Alejandro said.

"Good evening, Victoria. Corporal. Felipe," the doctor saluted when he came inside, followed by Don Alejandro.

" _Buenas noches_ , Doctor," the soldier and Victoria said.

"Don Esteban, how are you this evening? Ready for your session?"

Esteban looked at the doctor, and then at Victoria, who also seemed at a loss. Don Alejandro, in the background, looked nervous, and expectant.

"As much as I can be, yes," he said, not sure how he should react to that question.

"All right. You know the drill, Victoria. Do you mind leaving the room while I treat him, please? And you as well, Corporal. Felipe can stay, because he is my medical student."

"The alcalde ordered me to stay with him all the time, no matter what. Sorry, I can't leave this room."

"It is called patient confidentiality, Corporal. I have to treat his fractured ribs, because the alcalde pushed them down into the lungs. It is a painful procedure, and I need concentration to do the manipulations, without distractions. So, please, get out of the room. He is not going anywhere. And I am sure you'll hear his screams from the landing."

"Yes, I cry like a baby," Esteban said. "Every time."

"Come on, Corporal, let's wait outside."

"All right. But, please, don't tell the alcalde I am not doing as he said!"

"Don't worry about that," the doctor said.

Victoria, Don Alejandro and the soldier waited outside, at the landing, while Felipe and the doctor moved the chest of drawers out of the way to check on Diego, with Esteban guarding the door.

ZZZ

 _"Diego, how are you? How are you feeling?"_ Felipe signed.

"I think I'm all right, thank you," Diego said with a big smile, glad somebody would finally explain him what was going on. "But it hurts when I breathe, and I can hardly move. It's as if my muscles weighted a ton."

"I am so glad you are awake," the doctor said, taking Diego's pulse, which was back to normal, not so slow as before. "I really had my doubts about you. Sometimes I didn't think you would make it."

"Neither did I, when I passed out at the kitchen, knowing what that dagger could do to a man."

"I still don't know what was in there. But thank God whatever amount of poison still left in that blade wasn't enough to kill you. Let me see that wound."

Diego leaned over so the doctor could check his back.

"Take a deep breath," he said, to listen to his lungs.

"Arggh! Doctor you are killing me!"

"What is he doing?" Diego said when he heard Esteban crying out loud in the other room.

"Pretending. You don't know the amount of acting we are doing these days. We could make an excellent theatre company between us. The best performer is Victoria. You should have seen her dealing with Pedro and Pablo."

"Who?"

"Pedro Sánchez and Pablo Iglesias, the workers at your hacienda. Your father told them what happened, because we needed help to keep this charade going. The alcalde made Victoria keep the tavern open, so they are working here now, fixing the banister and the chandelier, or at least pretending to, to keep the customers away from the first floor."

"Pedro Sánchez? I bet he wasn't surprised about this. He has been bothering me sometimes, insisting I could be Zorro since I found his daughter. The only one in the whole pueblo."

"Yes, he was very excited to be right, and to be able to help you now in return. Now, stop talking and take a deep breath."

Diego coughed when he did that, looking stressed again.

"Again," the doctor said, while listening to Diego's chest. "And again…"

"It hurts. It didn't hurt so much when I got stabbed. I thought the wound wasn't so deep."

"Yes. It doesn't look great, but it's not too bad either. You should rest propped up on the pillows, try not to lie flat on your back."

"Yes, it feels better if I am up."

The doctor checked his arms and his reflexes then, satisfied with the positive results.

"Don't do that! No! Arghh!"

"He is really enjoying himself, isn't he?" Diego said when Esteban cried again.

"Yes, it looks like it," the doctor said, chuckling. "About the weakness, I hope you recover your muscle tone soon, but that can take a while. Be patient."

"Felipe, how's Toronado?"

" _I am going to check on him now_."

" _Vale, gracias_. And how are they? I mean Victoria and my father. How are they coping with this?"

" _As they can. Most of the times they can't decide if they should be happy or angry as hell, or a mix of both,_ " Felipe signed.

"I bet they are. How much do they know?"

"Quite a lot, because they have been grilling us for information," the doctor said, and Felipe nodded. "They know a few of your dirty secrets now, and you should have a good conversation with them about all this. Good luck with that," the doctor said, with a hand on Diego's shoulder.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Arghh!"

"I think you should put him out of his misery now," Diego said, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, before Sepúlveda tries to rescue him," the doctor said, chuckling as well. "We'll try to keep the corporal distracted so we can use the front door from now to check on you. In the meantime, drink some bark infusion, and rest." He handed him a glass and helped him to drink it, although he was regaining some control over his arms already and he could hold it a bit better than before.

 _"And be quiet! No more dropping off the bed, please. Don't try to reach anything on your own,"_ Felipe signed.

"I'll try, thank you. I got a candle now, that should last the whole night."

The doctor closed the shutters more firmly then, so nobody could see the candle light from the street.

"Good. I'll come back tomorrow then. Good night."

" _Buenas noches_ , Doctor. Thank you."

ZZZ

"I'm tired tonight. If everything is all right here, I'll retire to bed now," Victoria said.

"Good night, Victoria. I'll see you in the morning," Esteban said. "Don't worry about me, because I have a full-time nurse with me tonight. He can help me with the chamber pot and everything. Can't you, Corporal?"

"Eh… hummm… I don't know about that," Sepúlveda said, making them chuckle.

" _Buenas noches_ ," she said.

"Goodnight, Victoria. I'll follow you in a moment," Don Alejandro said, looking at her intently as she left.

Victoria closed that door behind her and walked to the next. She opened that one as silently as she could to step into Diego's bedroom, with her heart racing frantically in her chest. There he was, _gracias a Dios_ , awake now, propped up on the pillows, looking at her with those gorgeous, bright, blue eyes; those puppy eyes that now looked so sad, so full of apologies and shame. But Diego's eyes looked also different now, so filled with tortured love, like the ones she could see through the mask, but she had never made a connection between those eyes. Which was the most stupid thing to do, ever, she realized now, as there were not may men with blue eyes in the pueblo.

She approached the bed, lost for words, staring into those eyes as if she was hypnotized by them, hoping to hear his soothing voice, but he didn't say anything either, silent, just like her. She sat at the edge of the bed, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Victoria, I…" he started with a broken voice, whispering so Sepúlveda couldn't hear him from the other room, but the same as her, he couldn't find the words to express his feelings.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, avoiding eye contact, they stared at the other intently. Then, suddenly, as if following a silent cue, they both leaned forward to find each other's mouth, filling them up with their tongues rather than with empty, deceiving words. Used that way, their tongues couldn't lie, so they fussed in their most passionate kiss ever, too hungry of each other to act rationally, ravishing each other. Despite his weakness, he managed to drag her body closer, to sit on his legs while he caressed her back and shoulders, and her hands got lost in his rich, thick black hair, now free from the hampering mask, which had always got on the way between them, physically and emotionally. Not anymore.

Yes, that was the mouth she knew so well, the one she enjoyed, unlike that awkward kiss she shared with the wrong lips at the cellar. And now that scrumptious mouth had a face, and there was finally a future to look forward to.

When he eventually broke contact with her welcoming lips, he leaned forward to embrace her tightly, crying softly with his head resting on her bosom.

"I thought I had lost you for ever," he whispered, always keeping his voice down. "Please, forgive me. Please, forgive all the lies and all the stupid things I've done. Please. I never meant to hurt you, or mislead you, or take advantage of you in any way, despite what you may think of me now."

"I know all that. I know you didn't mean to hurt me," she whispered back, still caressing his hair like a loving mother would do to her upset, crying child. "Don't worry about it. Come on, stop crying. Look at me. I am the one that should be crying now, as I have been crying every five minutes since I found out you were Zorro and you could die. But, I had enough with the tears. Look, I'm smiling."

He lifted his head to look at her, and he smiled back through his tears.

"So, what my cousin said it's true: you still love me, despite everything I've done to you, despite the deception."

"Of course I do. I've always loved you. And you'll never know how much I regret rejecting you when you came to the tavern with the roses. I am so sorry I put you through so much pain that day, but I was shocked when you confessed your love, and I couldn't think straight. I cowardly preferred keeping you as my friend while I kept Zorro as my lover, until I realized that was a mistake. And then, when I tried to fix it, I rejected you again as Zorro that very same night. But I didn't know it was you! Why did you never say you loved me before, as Diego? Why did you wait until the last possible moment to do so when you had so many opportunities before to let me know? And don't use the lame excuse you were afraid of Zorro. That dog won't fly anymore!"

"I thought I'd never had a chance with you as Diego, that you'd be so disappointed you would never be able to love my quiet self, as you were so mesmerized by the hero and the thrills."

"Why would you think that? Do you really have such a low concept of yourself?" she said, taking her hands to his cheeks, gently wiping off his lingering tears, because he had calmed down already and he wasn't crying any fresh ones.

"I guess so, like everybody else did, including my father. But that was the plan, anyway, and it worked too well for my own good. Sometimes, I could only be myself when I was wearing that mask. And it was really hard."

"Yes. Doctor Hernández pointed out how difficult it must have been for you living two separate lives, with personalities so different and opposed to each other. He said your head must be truly messed up with all this strain you went through to keep Zorro and Diego as separated beings."

"A little bit, yes. Actually, I don't know who I am anymore."

"You know, during the last two days, while you lay in bed unresponsive, flirting with death, I had plenty of time to mull over all the moments I spend with you either as Zorro or as Diego, and I began to understand your predicament. I am sorry for all the times I mistreated you as Diego, laughing at your cowardice and your apparent lack of manly skills, and for all the times I was so demanding with Zorro, as if he was God Almighty, and not just a man behind a mask," she said, lowering her gaze in shame. But then, her expression hardened, and she looked back at him to carry on talking, still using a low tone of voice, but much colder now. "However, I'm afraid I'm also extremely angry with you for all the times you lied to me, for all those moments I remember now with embarrassment, like every time I cried on your shoulder about Zorro, and you would talk to me as if he had nothing to do with you. How could you? How could you keep a straight face during those embarrassing moments and never tell me it was you? We always talked about Zorro as if he was a completely different person, not present in the room. Why? And then, as the last insult, I scolded Zorro for seducing me while praising you as the perfect gentleman, of all things! If I wasn't so worried about you now, I could hit you until I make you bleed!" she said, menacing with her right hand held high.

"I'm sorry. Hit me then, if that makes you feel better, because I deserve it."

She didn't think twice, and with a swift movement she punched his face hard to vent her frustration, instead of slapping his cheek as she usually did. Straight away, Diego took his hands to his face, deadening a cry of pain, and lifted his bruised chin up, pressing the back of his head on the pillows, with fresh, involuntary tears escaping off the corners of his firmly shut eyes.

"Victoria! What the…? Aaaarghhh. Shit. Why?"

"What? You said I could hit you! Let me see," she said, alarmed, yanking his hands off his face to see the damage. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! Sorry. Sorry. Oh, my God!" she said, standing up, fretting about the thick stream of blood trickling off his nose. She grabbed a towel hanging at the small basin in the corner of the room, and came back to his side to dab the blood with it, applying pressure to that nostril. "Are you all right? Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to hit you so hard!"

"No, you _did_ mean it, and that's fine for me, because I know I deserved it. Just like you said, you could hit me until you made me bleed… Job done, so please, don't hit me anymore! Have mercy on me from now on, _por favor_ ," he joked while taking the towel off her hand to press on his nose while he kept his head back.

"How can I love you and hate you so much at the same time? You are terrible!" she said, slapping his arm.

"Are you developing a split personality too?" he said, looking down at her with the corner of his eye.

She looked like about to hit him again, so he lowered the towel and leaned over her quickly, resorting to the only thing he knew would placate her fury: another endless, wet and tender kiss. She relaxed in his arms, and when they parted, he used the same towel to clean the blood that had smeared her face.

"Now, behave, and give me a moment here." He lay back again and pressed with the towel back on his nose until it stopped bleeding. Then, he put the towel on a side to keep talking.

"I know it will sound like a lame excuse, but I only did it to keep you safe. And I hated lying to you. I hated those moments so much, but you always used me as a handkerchief for your misery with Zorro, which only reinforced the idea our relationship was doomed. For what you told me, you never looked happy with him or the situation you were in, although, when I asked you about it as Zorro, you always insisted you were fine like that, waiting for me for as long as it took. Until you couldn't take it any longer."

"But, why you didn't tell me? And even worse: why did I never realize it was you?"

"I made up my mind to tell you once. Do you remember that night I was at your room, but we were interrupted and I got shot in my arm? That night I went so far as to take off the hat, and I was about to remove the mask and let you see my face when the soldiers spotted Toronado. I wanted to tell you, really, but, when I got shot, I had to reconsider: I couldn't tell you, ever, because if I was ever caught, the alcalde would hang you if you knew my identity. Then I considered courting you as Diego, but thinking hard about it, I realized it didn't matter if you knew my identity or not: I had to give up on you and let you go free to marry someone else because I could never keep you safe, especially if we were married. And that broke my heart. But, when I returned to the tavern another day to break the engagement, we end up kissing, and you swore you would wait for me no matter what. And later on, when I wanted to break the engagement again, for your own good, we ended up making love instead. I'm so sorry. That should not have happened. Every time I got near you to put things straight, you fried my brain and I always caved in to your female charms, captivated by you. I know I should have been stronger, as you said, and behave like a caballero, but I was weak, and stupid. Do you want to punch me again?"

"Yes!"

He instinctively covered his face then, but, taking advantage of his weakened state, she yanked his hands out of the way a second time.

"Yes, I want to punch you again, many times, but I prefer doing this instead," she said, kissing him while pinning down his now feeble arms against the pillows.

"Yes, I prefer that too," he said, taking a little break from her mouth to talk, only to find it again to carry on enthusiastically. She let go of his arms then to rack his hair one more time, and he embraced her, also playing with her hair. They slowly slid to a side, and they ended up lying across the bed. He rolled on his back then, dragging her on top of him, without breaking contact with her mouth, ignoring the pain in the freshly sutured gunshot wound and on his back. She giggled on his lips when she felt the familiar bulge pressing on her hip, but shortly after he hissed in pain, pushing her away to cough, looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" she said, swiftly moving off him.

"Sorry, Victoria. There is a reason why I am propped up on the pillows," he whispered with a faltering voice, whimpering, making an obvious effort to take some air in, coughing a bit more. "I can breathe better that way. Lying on my back is killing me!"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Get up." She said, pulling from his arms to get him up, to the position he was before. "Of course, you have that nasty stabbing wound reaching your lung, and the doctor fixed that gunshot wound yesterday, making a gruesome mess in your abdomen. How could I forget? Are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. This is better, thanks," relieved he could breathe better almost immediately when propped up.

"Good. Now, I have something I think you should give me back," she said, searching in her pocket.

"What's that?"

"One second," she said. When she found it, she took his hand and put the ring on his palm, exactly as she had done before, except he wasn't wearing a black leather glove this time. "I found it in Zorro's clothes."

"Oh, _that_. Yes," he said, clearing his throat before he continued with a solemn tone, taking her hand in his to kiss it. "Señorita Victoria Escalante, would you like to marry me, Don Diego de la Vega, the biggest idiot in the world?"

"Hum… I'm not sure if you qualify as the biggest idiot, because historically, that could be your cousin, but… Yes! Oh, yes, I want to marry you. Finally!" she said, unable to hide her excitement, fidgeting and grinning like a kid about to receive a new toy.

He gently positioned her hand to slid the ring on her finger, and they kissed one more time.

"I love you, Doña de la Vega."

"Oh, gosh. _Doña de la Vega_? That sounds too posh for me!"

" _Posh_?"

"As in upper-class. Aristocratic. Maybe a little bit too snob?"

"Are you calling me a _snob_?" he said, pretending to be offended. "Or my father?" he added, laughing at the notion of his down-to-earth father acting swanky.

"No! Of course not. Well, call me what you like, Don Diego de la Vega. I'll love you all the same," she said, kissing him again.

Don Alejandro got into the bedroom then through the front door, without knocking first, also keen to talk to his son.

"Nice to see things are going so well in here," he said when he saw them kissing, also in a low tone so Sepúlveda would not hear him from the other room. "But, Victoria, don't you think you should let him breathe?"

ZZZZZ


	62. Chapter 62 - Don Alejandro's talk

**Chapter 62 – Don Alejandro's talk**

 _"Victoria, don't you think you should let him breathe?" Don Alejandro said._

She moved away from Diego then, with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, you are right. I should. But I am so happy I can't help it," she said, showing Don Alejandro the ring in her hand.

"That's your mother's ring," he said, recognizing it at once, looking at Diego.

"Yes. And now it's Victoria's."

"You are not wasting time here, are you, Son?"

"Well, it was already hers, because Zorro gave Victoria that ring a while ago, but due to a little misunderstanding she returned it only a few days ago. Pity, because it could have got lost when I forgot it in Zorro's trousers. But now it's back on her finger, and it fits around it perfectly."

"I never wore it in my finger before because our engagement was secret, but no way I am taking it off now," she said, looking at her hand with pride, admiring how good it looked in there. "Thank you, Diego," she said, coming back to him for another kiss, that was meant to be a quick, chaste one, but it somehow became long, wet, and endless, like all the others, until Don Alejandro cleared his throat and they reluctantly parted.

"Well, I think congratulations are in order! Welcome to the family, now officially," Don Alejandro said, embracing her warmly when she stood up. "I tried to give you a hug when you told me you had reconsidered about Diego, but I never did it properly. Damn counter!"

"Yes," she said, giggling. "So many things happened since. And that was only three days ago!"

"Diego, what happened to your nose? It looks sore, and it's bleeding," the old don said when they broke the embrace.

"Oh, that," Diego said, using the towel to wipe off the bit of blood that was trickling down his nose again, blaming the surge in his blood pressure every time Victoria kissed him. Before he continued talking, he looked down to check if the inconvenient bulge was noticeable under the bed covers. It wasn't. "Victoria got a bit confused between love and hate, I'm afraid. Nothing to worry about."

"Did you punch his nose?"

Victoria nodded, looking at the floor, flushing red with embarrassment one more time.

"Don't be ashamed! Well done, you," Don Alejandro laughed, tapping her back. "Although I said I wouldn't hit him, I am not sure if I will refrain myself from doing so in a moment, if he is ready for the _talk_ now."

"Oh, no. Please, don't!" she said, mortified by Diego's worried face. "I think he had enough."

"Don't worry, my dear. I won't get wild. Although, I could have punched Zorro so many times during the past few weeks, for toying with you and for stealing my roses, for example. He deserved a good wallop for his naughty behaviour, and he knows it."

"Thank you, Father. You are always so understanding."

"In a minute, Diego, in a minute," he said, pointing a finger at him while still looking at Victoria. "My dear, do you mind leaving us now?"

"Please, be gentle with him."

"I'll try, but the same as you, I may fail." Don Alejandro walked her to the door then, and before she stepped out, he talked to her ear. " _I'm only joking, but I like to bother him, make him sweat a little."_

" _I see. Have fun,"_ she whispered back, closing the door behind her as silently as she could.

When Don Alejandro returned to Diego's side, he got upset by his son's fearful, apprehensive expression.

"Are you really that afraid of me, Son? Is that really possible, the fearless Zorro afraid of anything?"

Diego took a while to answer.

"Yes. I have always dreaded this moment since the first time I created Zorro. And that uneasy feeling has been growing exponentially as the time went by and the deception got deeper and deeper."

"But, why you didn't tell me? Do you understand how frustrated and angry I feel because you didn't trust _me_ , your own father, and how ashamed I am at the same time because I didn't figure it out myself?"

"I couldn't tell you for so many different reasons; the main one, the same as Victoria, to keep you safe."

"Nonsense!"

"No, it's not nonsense. It makes perfect sense," he said, sighing, taken a little break before he continued, seeking some courage to carry on. "And the second reason, which won't go down very well on you, is because if you knew I was Zorro, you would not have been able to control yourself. You would have been so worried about me every time I was in danger, while dodging the alcalde's bullets or doing whatever other stunt, like jumping off the roofs with Toronado, you would have done something silly and give me away. Every time I got injured you would have gone out in a Quixotic rampage, seeking revenge. Hit me if you want now, as she did, but you know it's true: I couldn't really trust your volatile temper, so it was better for everybody that you didn't know."

Don Alejandro looked at him with his jaw dropped, speechless, not used to be told so boldly the painful truth, specially not from his bland son. It was the first time Diego had talked to him like that. At that moment, he realized the dynamics of their relationship would never be the same from now on, ever, because Diego didn't have to pretend to be a milksop anymore.

"I guess you may have a fair point in there, Son. But still, why didn't you tell me, if only to spare yourself the abuse every time I scolded you for behaving like a spineless coward? As much as I wanted to love you as you were, you had to admit your behaviour as bland Diego irritated me to the moon and back. At least now I know it was all a lie, an elaborated façade, and you were never such a wimp, which is a huge relief."

"I know it irritated you no end, and I'm sorry for being a constant source of disappointment for you, but that was one of the key issues of my make-believe plan: if you couldn't see through the deception, then nobody else could. And you have to admit that plan worked really well, going on for years. However, every time I couldn't fulfil your expectations, every time you looked down at me and berated me, a piece of me got chipped away, eroded inside. That was the most difficult part of impersonating Zorro. It hurt, a lot, and it still does, more than all the stabbing and gunshot wounds could ever do."

Diego's voice faltered with the last sentence, and his lower lip started to twitch. Before he let go of the tears, Don Alejandro sat on the bed and hugged him, and Diego got hold of his father as if he was an anchored lifeline, one he could never let go or he would drown.

"I'm so sorry, Diego. Forgive me for being so callous. And forget about all that. I'm so proud of you now I could burst at the seams, honest."

Diego laughed and cried at the same time with his head resting on his father's shoulder, holding his back as tight as his unresponsive, feeble muscles allowed him. Then the old don started crying as well.

"I thought you were dying, and I didn't know what to do! I couldn't believe I just found out you were really the best son a father could ask for and I would lose you immediately, before I even had the chance to let you know how proud I was of you! Please, forgive me for mistreating you so much, and for not questioning your dramatic change of personality and temperament when you returned from Madrid. I should have known you apparent weakness and indifference was only a lie. I should have known. Forgive me."

"No. You forgive me for not telling you, for not trusting you, and for giving you so much grief with my eccentric behaviour. I don't think I could have been able to put up with my apathetic self and my dull disposition for as long as you have. Thank you. I could not ask for a better, more loving father than you."

They carry on crying in each other's arms, comforting each other with their apologies for a while until they both calmed down. Don Alejandro placed his hands over Diego's shoulders then and pushed him back gently to look at him in the eye.

"All right, Son. Let's put all that crap behind us and let's look forward to the bright future ahead."

"Yes," Diego said, wiping off his tears, while his eyes wandered down, breaking eye contact with his father again. "But I am not sure if the future will be that bright. Not while Luis Ramón rules the pueblo. I am engaged to Victoria now, officially, but, how is that going to work? I either don't ride as Zorro ever again to stop any future abuse from the alcalde, or we can't make this affair public, even less get married. Can't you see how trapped I am in this hopeless situation? Not knowing any of this also spared you two of this writhing pain. You should thank me I didn't tell you and I spared you four years of this misery."

"Don't worry, Son," Don Alejandro said, holding Diego's head still between his hands, shaking it a bit so he'd look up at him again. "Look at me. Don't despair. We'll figure something out, all right?"

"All right," Diego said, nodding, holding his father's gaze this time. "I don't know what that could be, but thank you."

Don Alejandro let go of his son's head then, and he leaned back on the pillows again, looking exhausted.

"How do you feel now? Are you still angry with me?" Diego said.

"No. Well, I am relaxed now, as if I have lifted this heavy burden off my soul by asking for your forgiveness. But, yes, I am still frustrated with you and with myself for not knowing. I don't think I will ever shake off that unsettling feeling, not completely."

Diego remembered then how much anger and frustration he had released after punching Esteban, and how calmed and loving Victoria had acted today after hitting his nose. Maybe controlled violence was the key to resolve those deep, emotional issues quickly.

"Now, I think you should hit me, for closure. To get all the residual rage out of your system forever."

"No."

"Yes. You said before I deserved a good wallop."

"Yes, I did, but now I don't want to hit you. Not now."

"Yes, you have to."

"No. Shut up. This is ridiculous. Don't insist."

"Yes. Come on, hit me. You'll feel better. Victoria did. Hit me."

"I said _no_."

"And I said _yes_."

"No."

"Yes. Do it."

After all that silly bickering, the mighty slap got Diego by surprise, and with his lack of muscle strength he fell to a side, leaning dangerously over the edge of the bed. His father grabbed his nightgown collar quickly, before he could drop off the bed on his face, and pulled him up, back on the pillows, as if he was a rag doll.

"Happy now?"

Diego nodded slowly, taking a hand to his burning face, opening and closing his jaw a couple of times, testing for function, fearing the mandibular joint had dislocated with that unexpected, thunderous blow.

"Yes _._ " _Happy_ ". Gosh, _menudo bofetón_.I didn't see that coming."

"You asked for it, about a hundred times, so don't complain now. Are you alright?"

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I do, thank you. No anger left at all. Excellent therapy!"

"Good. I'm glad someone is feeling better."

Diego sneezed then, and a large amount of blood splattered the bed covers, and it continued to trickle down his nose.

"Shit. I made your nose bleed again. Here, take the towel," Don Alejandro said, handing it over. "I'm so sorry, Son. I shouldn't have hit you so hard, but you were insisting so much... I don't know where that blow came from, honestly."

"It came from your most primal, deepest feelings, like Victoria's punch, I guess. But I hope all the issues are sorted now and you two don't take whacking me as a daily sport."

"Never again, Son. Never again, don't worry," the old don said, tapping Diego's upper arm gently. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes. I'll live."

"I think I should leave you alone now, so you can rest a little bit more. Do you need anything?"

"A new face?" he said, while looking at the towel he was still dabbing his nose with, checking for more traces of blood. "No, thank you. I'm fine. I don't need anything. Thanks for the _talk_. Much appreciated. So good to have a _civilized_ conversation with you."

"Shut up. And behave from now on. Because now you know the strength of my mighty arm, like Don Quixote's," Don Alejandro said, flexing his right arm, displaying his biceps proudly on the way out.

"Get out of here!" Diego said, laughing, threatening to throw him the blood-stained towel, although he doubted he would manage to throw it past the bed.

After his father left and he was left alone in that room, he sat back and sank his head on the pillows again with a long sigh. He recalled then both conversations, the ones he had dreaded for such a long a time.

 _Hum. That went well... Easy! Nothing to worry about,_ he thought, leaving the towel on a side again, closing his eyes with a big smile on his face, while the image of an excited, happy Victoria proudly displaying his mother's ring lingered in his mind.

Soon, the smile faded when he thought about their future. Yes, they were officially engaged now, but that didn't take away the danger for Victoria, did it? Wasn't her safety the whole point of keeping the secret for so long? Because she wasn't safe yet. And she would not be while Zorro rode and that crazy alcalde ruled the pueblo. His father said he would figure something out to get him out of that stupid situation. But, what could that be?

 _I'll think about that tomorrow. All this pounding is giving me a major headache, this time for real,_ he thought, reaching for the glass with bark infusion at the side table.

ZZZZZ


	63. Chapter 63 - The incompetent carpenters

**Chapter 63 – The incompetent carpenters**

In the morning, Private Márquez replaced Corporal Sepúlveda to watch Esteban. By then, Felipe had returned from the hacienda and sneaked into Diego's room again, using the front door, undetected. The youngster was pleased to see Diego had rested quite comfortably that night and he was feeling a bit better, although still quite weak, not able to stand up yet.

When Pedro and Pablo returned to resume their work on the first floor, Pedro stopped by that door, discretely using the secret knock they had all agreed in advance, so Felipe would open the door, that was latched inside. Pedro got in then, pretending to collect some of the materials left in there.

"Good morning, Don Diego. How are you doing?" he said in a low voice.

"I am doing quite well, under the circumstances. Thank you, Pedro," Diego answered, also keeping his voice down.

"So, what excuses would you use now… Zorro? Ha! I knew it was you!" Pedro said with a wide grin, pointing at him. "I knew it!"

"Yes. No more excuses: I confess, I am the one," Diego said, grinning back. "You know, I found it amazing that you could see so clearly I could be Zorro when my own father, for example, didn't have a clue. But, I couldn't let you know it was me back then, sorry. I had to deny everything, to everybody."

"No worries. I understand that, and I am so glad your father trusted me with this task now, because this way I can help you, and repay you the favour of finding my daughter."

"That was nothing. There is nothing to repay."

"Of course there is. Now, I must go, because we should get on with repairing the chandelier this morning. I hope this goes as planned, because otherwise you'll hate me."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. I must go. Good to see you doing so well, Boss."

"What is he talking about? What are they up to now?" Diego said after Pedro left. Felipe shrugged his shoulders, because he didn't have a clue either. "And why will I hate him? For what?"

ZZZ

"How long do you think before it falls?" Pedro said, looking at the people in the ground floor from above, leaning on the badly refitted banister rail. It was a busy market day, and the tavern had a lot of customers already, buzzing all over that space below them.

"With this plaster, not fixing the screws to the beams? Give it a couple of minutes, if that," Pablo said, letting go of the safety rope still holding onto the bulky chandelier.

They had lifted the chandelier with the help of a pulley and fixed it back to the ceiling, but the screws they used weren't appropriate for the job, as they could not hold such heavy weight for long.

While they fixed it, Victoria had placed some safety barriers on the ground below, and now she was removing them, taking her time, looking up to the chandelier briefly every few seconds. She stopped once to look at Pablo, who nodded slightly at her, and then she carried on removing the blockage to free more space for the customers, until, all of a sudden, the large, heavy structure got free of the weak anchors, breaking the plaster, and dropped down to the ground for the second time. Victoria got out of the way just in time, jumping to a side, and the chandelier missed her for a few inches only, crashing on the floor, beside her. Everybody in the tavern stopped what they were doing, shocked, relieved to see the heavy chandelier had not fallen on anybody this time, missing Victoria. However, she remained in the ground, complaining about her arm.

" _Dios mío,_ Victoria. Are you all right?" Don Alejandro said, kneeling at her side.

"No. My arm! It hurts!"

"Somebody get the doctor!" he shouted.

"Martínez, get the doctor! _Rápido!_ " Mendoza cried, also kneeling by Victoria. "Señorita, how are you? Please, let me help you."

They got her up and helped her to a chair, where she carried on complaining about her arm, holding it bent over her abdomen. Pedro and Pablo ran downstairs to apologize for the accident, but she didn't want to listen to their excuses.

"You are the most incompetent carpenters I have ever seen! You nearly killed me! And you probably gave me a broken arm! How will I be able to work with a fractured arm?"

"I am so sorry, Señorita. It looks like the plaster was damaged and it could not hold onto the…" Pedro started.

"Don't you dare blaming my plaster!" she interrupted again, hysterically. "My plaster is fine! So fine, I may end up wearing some in my arm!"

Doctor Hernández arrived and confirmed Victoria's fear: her right arm was broken above the wrist.

"I'm sorry, Señorita Escalante, but I must put your arm in a cast. You won't be able to work until it heals."

"For how long?"

"At least four weeks, probably six."

"Are you crazy? I can't close the tavern for six weeks!"

"You must rest if you want this bone healing right. If it heals badly, you won't be able to use your arm properly ever again."

"All right. Everybody out! The tavern is closed!" Don Alejandro shouted. "Señorita Escalante is badly hurt. And this place is not safe, so, get out!"

There was a collective loud moan at the tavern then, but everybody started to make their way out, with most customers wishing Victoria a prompt recovery as they passed by.

When he saw all the customers leaving the tavern, the alcalde came in, charging, demanding to know what was going on.

"The chandelier fell off again, and Victoria was lucky to miss it, but jumping out of the way at the last moment she fell awkwardly and broke her arm," Don Alejandro said. "The doctor said she should rest for a few weeks, so, the tavern is closed for now."

"No way! Her other workers can keep it open!" Ramón shouted, angry because he had been considering options to trap Zorro and he needed the tavern open for that.

"Alcalde, you are crazy! If you had allowed me to keep the tavern closed while the chandelier and the banister got fixed, none of this would have happened!" Victoria said. "Of course I am going to close the tavern now! Among other things, for safety reasons! And because my arm bloody hurts! And it is your fault!"

"Your workers can keep the tavern open for you," Ramón insisted.

"They can't cook! And, how do you want me to cook with a broken arm?"

"That's true, mi alcalde," Mendoza said. "Pilar and Alicia can serve drinks and mind the tables, but nobody cooks like señorita Escalante."

"All right, all right! Close the tavern then, if you must," Ramón said, considering other ways to lure Zorro in. "But De la Vega stays here, guarded by my lancers."

"No, I am taking my son home," Don Alejandro said, frustrated because the plan was taking Diego home to safety at the same time as taking Esteban.

"Your son?" the alcalde said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I mean, my nephew," Don Alejandro said quickly, scolding himself. It looked like Diego was right: if he had known his secret, Diego wouldn't have lasted for a month wearing that mask if he could slip his tongue so badly at any occasion. "I said _my son_ because that's what Esteban is becoming, another son, now that his father left and he's under my care. I didn't mean my son Diego, who should be on his way back from Monterey by now. He should arrive with the doctor's medicines soon."

"I see. Still, your nephew stays. For two days, and then I'll move him to jail. Two more days at the tavern should be enough rest for him."

"No. This is ridiculous. He is not going to stay here because you may try to touch his ribs again! I'm taking him home!"

"It will be tavern or jail for him! Your choice. Take it, or leave it!" Ramón barked.

"Fine! We chose the tavern then! That's a no brainer."

"I'll increase the guard on him then," the alcalde said, sending another soldier upstairs with private Márquez before he headed back to his office.

"Señorita, I'll go home now to get the plaster and the materials for the cast. Are you all right waiting here for a moment?" Doctor Hernández said.

"Yes, I'll be all right. Thank you, doctor. But, please, hurry up."

ZZZ

Doctor Hernández placed Victoria's arm in a bulky plaster cast, and then went upstairs to check on Esteban, with the same excuse of manipulating his ribs back in place.

"Good job the soldiers don't have a clue," the doctor said after they left the room.

"What's going on? Is Victoria all right?"

"Yes, she's fine, don't worry. How are you?"

"The same, still hurting when I breathe or move," he said touching his own side, dedicating a fresh howl to the soldiers that made the doctor chuckle. "Are you checking on Diego now?"

"No. I think we better don't risk opening that connecting door again. I'll use the other door when the tavern is empty and the soldiers are back with you here."

"Yeah, good plan. About the soldiers… can we use any sedatives on them? You know, the kind of stuff Lucía used in the wine to trick me into bed. With that, I didn't wake up until the next morning. I am asking you because I would like to talk to Diego a bit more, without the worry they are going to catch me in there."

"I don't know what Lucía used on you, but I'll see what I can do. At least my mix should give you a few hours, but the soldiers will not be unconscious, only heavily asleep."

"Yes, sleeping is fine, because nobody is going to disturb then to wake them up. Thanks."

Esteban carried on complaining loudly a little bit longer while the doctor re-adjusted the bandage over his ribs.

"Another thing I need: you still have some coca leaves, don't you? The ones you didn't let Diego have, because you wanted to keep them for an emergency."

"Yes."

"Well, I think this is an emergency."

"You don't need coca leaves for the ribs. What are you talking about?"

While Esteban talked to the doctor, telling him his plan, his expression changed from amused to a serious one.

"Are you sure about that? I can't see how this is going to work."

"If I stay here, sooner or later the alcalde will take me prisoner again, and this time Zorro can't help me, unfortunately, so I have to escape by my own means. And, even if the alcalde doesn't try to kill me, I shouldn't stay here, anyway, because more men from Madrid may try again. I may be endangering the whole family with my presence here."

"Yes, I understand that, but, where will you head for? Mexico?"

"No. The North. To the American States. Where nobody heard of me, or that Duke."

"That's a long journey. Your ribs will take a long time to heal, and you still suffer from seizures, remember?"

Esteban took a hand to his forehead, covering his eyes.

"Yes, I know that! But let me worry about it when the time comes. What I need to do now is to get out of here. Can you prepare that mix for me or not? The one you gave Zorro as a boost."

"Yes. One dose left, that will last for about two hours only. And then what?"

"By then I will be miles away, and then I'll take it easy."

"I don't like this."

"If the alternative is a mockery of a trial and the gallows… look, I'll take my chances now."

"What about your tooth? I still have to extract the roots, or they will give you trouble."

"I am coping all right with the clove oil, thanks. Please, don't try to put me through the misery of tooth extraction now. I'll take the bottle of oil with me."

"All right, I won't bother you with that then. As I said, I don't like this, but I'll prepare the sedative for the soldiers now, and the coca leaves mix. I hope it works."

"Thank you."

After the doctor left, and the soldiers went back into the room, Esteban waited patiently for something to happen, making plans in the meantime.

ZZZ

After hearing all the commotion and Victoria's angry cries, not fully understanding what was going on, Diego's face lit up when Victoria walked into his room. But his happiness was short lived, frowning when he spotted the cast.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

"This? The chandelier," she said, mysteriously.

"I heard the noise. Did it fall on you?" Diego said, obviously worried.

"No, we got it right, don't worry. Perfect timing. I am fine, honestly," she said, moving her arm in all directions. "It's not fractured. This is part of the act to close the tavern and get rid of all the customers, so we can come in and out of here as we please. Otherwise, I didn't know when I would be able to do this," she said, reaching for his mouth for yet another tender kiss.

Felipe stood up then, and signed to Diego after Victoria let go of him.

 _"I think I better leave you on your own now. I'll go home until the afternoon."_

" _Thanks_ ," Diego said, moving his lips without a sound, watching him go.

"How is your nose? I am so sorry about that. I still can't believe I hit you!" Victoria said, turning his face in between her hands to have a better look.

"You know, for a moment I thought you had damaged your hand badly when you punched me, and now you needed a cast," he joked, "but then I got worried because Pedro mentioned something could go wrong while fixing the chandelier. I am so glad you are graduating from acting school with honours today." He took her hands off his face then, kissing the tip of the fingers escaping the bulky plaster. "Where is the engagement ring? You said you would never take it off from now on."

"Oh, it's here, back on my neck," she said, pulling from the chain with the other hand. "As much as I would like to wear it on my finger, I couldn't risk people asking about it. Not yet. And even less, risk losing it in the plaster!"

"Good thinking. I was worried about what people could say. Look, I had plenty of time to think last night, and we shouldn't rush into anything."

"What do you mean? Back to square one? Back to hiding, and delay the wedding for ever? she said, quite upset."

"No, not necessarily hiding, no. Of course I want to marry you, but the fact you know Zorro's secret identity now doesn't change anything, does it? I still want to keep you safe as much as I did before. And I can't."

Victoria looked so disappointed she could cry again.

"My father said he'll help us finding a solution for this. Please, don't cry. Please." He pulled from her free arm, bringing her closer for another kiss, one so long, intimate and deep, it made him moan with frustration. "How will I stay away from you until we are married?" he whispered to her ear, and she laughed.

"You'll find a way, or your father will slap you again."

"Does he know we…?"

"Yes. I've never been so embarrassed in my life! He is so proper about this kind of thing, isn't he?"

"Yes. Very." Diego groaned then. "Well, I guess he'll give me hell about that at some point, because he didn't have time yesterday. You know, that I didn't behave like a caballero De la Vega and all that stuff, which I already know myself. It will be like beating a dead horse."

"Oh, poor you," she said, pinching his cheek. "Doctor Hernández said he will prepare a heavy sedative for the soldiers and then we can all come here with you while they sleep. At least now the tavern is officially closed, despite the alcalde, and we can keep you company."

"I bet he is very disappointed he hasn't lured Zorro in yet."

"I bet. But, let's not talk about him, and let's worry about the important stuff, because I don't know for how long I'll have you all to myself," she said, kissing him again. But this time, the exchange was short, because Don Alejandro came into the room.

"Victoria, what did I say about letting him breathe?"

Victoria pulled out, but she didn't move away from Diego, staying by his side, sitting on the bed.

"I am sorry Don Alejandro, but…"

"All right, all right. I understand. But, behave from now on, or I will have to chaperone you two twenty-four hours a day. And you, young man, I need an explanation on your improper behaviour," he said, pointing at Diego. "And don't worry about how long it takes to convince me you are only a man and you couldn't help it, because we'll have plenty of time. The lancers drank the tampered coffee already. They should fall asleep soon."

"That's good," Victoria said.

"So, what the hell were you thinking, Son? Didn't I tell you a thousand times how important it is to preserve a woman's reputation before marriage? What excuses do you want to use about it?"

 _There we go_ , Diego thought. _God help me._

ZZZZZ


	64. Chapter 64 - Friendly banter can kill

**Chapter 64 – Friendly banter can kill**

Esteban had to wait a couple of hours until Don Alejandro offered the soldiers a cup of coffee to keep them alert, which had the opposite effect on them.

After the soldiers fell asleep, sprawled on their chairs, Esteban still waited a while to make sure they would not wake up. Then, he got up and walked to the other room through the front door. Victoria and Don Alejandro were already there, talking to Diego. They all looked happy because he seemed so well already, instead of dying with the poison, like they thought it could happen less than twenty-four hours prior to that. After all the grief and the worry, the conversation was flowing nicely, with plenty of jokes and Zorro anecdotes dominating the chat. Esteban joined in happily, because it was a welcomed change from the anguish, and his own worries and dark thoughts.

ZZZ

"So, you both hit him! That's so unfair!" Esteban said after Victoria and Don Alejandro confessed what they had done, when Esteban asked Diego about his bruised nose and cheek. His mocked disappointment made them all laugh heartedly. "I was the only one who said he deserved a good wallop, and you two said you could never hit him, making me believe I was an ungrateful monster. Thank you, thank you so much, traitors!"

"Hey, wait a moment! Hold your horses. Who are you calling a traitor?" Don Alejandro said, trying to look serious. "He gave us permission to hit him. In fact, he not only told me I could hit him: he actually _begged_ for a blow, several times, many times, so, in the end, as a loving father, I felt obliged to please him, with the wildest smack I could deliver. You should have seen his baffled face after that! He couldn't believe it!" he added, in stitches. "Aaah… I am sorry for that, Son, but it felt so good, so liberating. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Diego said. "I am glad it worked so well for you, as a one-of, because I will never ask you to hit me again, for anything. Ever. You may kill me with the next blow, or leave me dopey for ever."

"You never asked me to hit you, begging or otherwise. I'm so jealous," Esteban said.

"Well, you missed your chance. Too late. Permission for whacking is officially revoked, everybody! If you hit me now, I will retaliate."

"In that case, I better won't hit you, because I already tasted one of your Zorro's punches, and you nearly broke my jaw. But, hey, wait a second… Maybe I should risk it right now, while you are still so weak you couldn't kill a mosquito with your current lack of whacking power."

"Cheeky…" Diego said with a smirk. "But, you won't do that to your favourite cousin, will you?" he added then, while displaying the most pathetic puppy-eyes ever.

"I hate you. Don't use that look on me!"

"He always does the same, doesn't he?" Victoria said, slapping his arm lovingly one more time, but this time she hit him with the cast a little bit too hard.

"Hey, careful with that! What did I say about no more whacking?"

She looked mortified again, so he had to smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm only joking," he said, tapping her cast lightly. "You know, _querida_ , that look works with you every time. Every time. It is Diego's secret weapon."

He threw a puppy look at Victoria then, one so good that earned him an instant kiss. One of those wet and lingering, the kind of kiss Don Alejandro disapproved before marriage, and specially, in public.

"Children, give it up. Not here," the old don said. "Diego, behave, please, or I'll slap you again. We already went through your lack of willpower, which I think is deplorable, but something I can remotely understand under the unusual circumstances between you two, but, do we need to start again with the gentlemanship lessons? Really?"

"Sorry, Don Alejandro," Victoria said, leaving Diego alone, moving away to sit up straight at the edge of the bed, acting falsely demure, repositioning her clothes prudishly. "But I have to declare it: Diego's puppy look is now officially _irresistible_. And I better stay away from him."

Diego leaned forward to pass his arm around her tiny waist and pulled with all his will to drag her back to him, as if she weighted a ton.

"Come back here, you, coward!" he said, laughing, bringing her closer, back to his side again, to give her a quick kiss on her cheek. "No more puppy eyes from Diego today, I promise. You are safe for now."

"Why do you refer to yourself in the third person, Son?" Don Alejandro said. "I noticed you have done that several times already."

"I guess I shouldn't. But that has always been my way to keep Diego and Zorro separated in my mind, to keep my sanity. I guess my real me, the spectator of all this charade, doesn't have a name. Should we call him... Paco?"

"No way. I am not marrying a Paco," Victoria said, teasing him, refraining herself from kissing his lips again in front of Don Alejandro.

"Eufrasio?" Esteban said.

"Oh, yes. That sounds much, much better: Don _Eufrasio_ de la Vega," she said, and they all laughed again. "I think _Diego_ would do just fine, _mi amor,_ " she said after the laughter subsided, giving in to another kiss, a short, furtive, chaste one this time.

"Yes, and _that_ is also a much better, proper behaviour for the time being," Don Alejandro said, looking at her approvingly.

"Esteban, you said you tasted one of Zorro's punches," Victoria said. "What do you mean? Did he really hit you?"

"Yes. And he nearly knocked me unconscious. He left me sprawled on the floor and left. He is such a brute!"

"As Zorro? When was that? Because if he hit you, that means we were right trying to protect Diego from him, if Zorro could behave so violently, didn't we? Ha! I got you, _brute_!" Victoria said, teasing Diego again.

"Zorro didn't hit him, _querida_. Diego did," he said while caressing her flank. "Zorro would never do that. His high sense of righteousness would never allow him to behave like a brute." _Except when under hypnosis… but I think I will keep that secret to myself or my father will freak out completely,_ he thought, remembering the awkward episode with Lozano.

" _You_ hit him? Really? As Diego?" Victoria said, surprised. "Why? And when?"

"Right before you rejected me, before I went to the tavern with the roses in a desperate attempt to woo you because I thought you were about to dump Zorro for him. He can complain about that punch, yes, which at that time he felt it came out of nowhere and unjustified because he didn't know yet he could be about to win over my girl, and not only Zorro's. However, he is not telling you that I had his permission to hit him, for a long time, and I had never used that free card he gave me after officially becoming _el idiota_."

"Why? I don't understand. Why would he give you permission to hit him, like you did with us?" Don Alejandro said. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"That's a long story, and he can tell you about it himself, if he wants. If he can't take the embarrassment."

"Yes, of course I can, _querido Eufrasio_ , no worries," Esteban said, making them all laugh again. At that point, he didn't like the way Diego stopped laughing abruptly, with a slight grim of pain, but, nobody but him noticed it. Probably all that laughing caused him a lot of pain in his wounds, but Diego didn't want to kill the festive mood in that room by complaining. He knew the feeling all too well himself, because his own ribs were also bothering him every time he laughed. But, after all that angst and crying, laughing was much needed in that room, despite the discomfort it caused the two cousins. "By now, after all this continuous embarrassment I had suffered from you, _smartarse_ , I have become shameless, for ever, so I don't mind telling them. Not at all."

"Go on, tell us what happened," Victoria said. "I am so intrigued."

"I told him he could punch me for endangering you unnecessarily, Victoria."

"When did you do that? When those men took us to the cellar? When I got flogged?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Do you remember that juggler at the circus? I know you do, because you mentioned that last night. The one who missed the club and it nearly smashed you face?"

"Yes. I thought that club would hit me, but you stopped it in time, an inch from my face. How did you have the reflexes to do that? How could you be so fast?"

"That was easy, you see? Because I knew it was going to happen. Like you, avoiding the chandelier."

"How would you know that man was going to lose control of the clubs?" Don Alejandro said.

"Because I asked him to do that."

"What?" Don Alejandro and Victoria said at the same time.

"Yes. I'm afraid, I was so mesmerized by you, Victoria, and you were ignoring me so much, I thought I had to do something to gain your attention. Anything, as idiotic as it could be. I asked that man to do that only to gain a gold star from you, but it was the wrong thing to do, because, although pretending, I could have failed to control the club and it would have hit you for real. Sorry. That was moronic, I know, but you had totally fried my brain like a crispy tortilla from the start. _Smartarse_ here realized immediately there was foul play abound at that circus premier, and I apologized and gave him permission to hit me at some point, when he felt like it, for endangering you unnecessarily."

"And you not only did that moronic stunt that night, did you? You also asked that girl to drop from the trapeze so you could catch her and look like a hero," Diego said.

"Yes, that as well. Thanks for reminding me, _smartarse_ , king of deception yourself!"

"What?" Don Alejandro and Victoria said again at the same time.

"Why did she agree to do that? She could have got killed doing that!" Victoria said.

"I paid her a hefty sum for her help, that's why. And, as I smashed my already sore back on the ground, I got punished for that on the spot, so Diego didn't need to smack me later for that stunt."

"But the greatest, more idiotic stunt of all was… Should I go ahead?" Diego said, obviously enjoying the moment to tell someone else's embarrassing secrets. "Or do you want to tell them yourself?"

"You tell them. I think I am not that shameless yet. Recalling _that_ will still make me blush."

"No! The knife!" Victoria said, taking her hands to both sides of her face, shaking it to the sides slowly. "You didn't!"

"Yes, he did," Diego said. "He also paid that knife thrower to get him as a volunteer for the wheel, and he told him he should miss with one of the knifes for a more dramatic effect, only grazing him slightly, to get your nursing attention. But he never thought he would get impaled to that board, with a knife piercing his leg from side to side."

"No. That was an unpleasant surprise for me as well, of course. I didn't volunteer to be butchered like that."

"You bled like a pig at the _matacía_ ," Diego said, laughing so much this time he started coughing and grimacing in pain, making everybody anxious about him. "Oh, please, don't make me laugh so much. You know what happens when you make me laugh, _idiota_ ," he said, wincing in pain.

"Well, you started by telling them this story. You did it to yourself this time," Esteban said, handing him the glass of water, as before, to soothe the coughing. "You couldn't refrain yourself form humiliating me even further, could you?"

"No. This was too good to keep it secret at this time of revelations. After all, you guys have been venting all my embarrassing moments while I was unconscious, so it is time to retaliate a bit."

"Will this ever be over?" Don Alejandro said. "Will I ever unearth all the constant _hanky-panky_ that went on around me? You are killing me, really. All of you. It looks like I can't trust anyone. I give up," he said, with his hands up. "You are all going to land me into a mental asylum, you are."

"See? I said you would never qualify for the biggest idiot in the world, _mi amor_. I knew it had to be him," Victoria said, laughing. "My word, what a shmuck! Volunteering to be butchered on purpose!"

"Thank you, Victoria. That makes me feel much, much better. _Gracias_. But you know what? It worked. You should have seen your face while fighting with that blonde for my attention."

"I didn't!"

"Oh, yes, you did. We nearly had a cat fight on the spot, while I bled to death."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" she insisted, knowing perfectly well that had been the case. "You can't remember it that well, because you were about to pass out. Your memories are sooooo distorted."

"My memories are absolutely fine. You fell for it, you dummy."

"No, I didn't," she persevered, with a playful smirk on her face.

In the end, she couldn't pretend anymore and started laughing again, in stitches.

"Oh, well, all right, I confess: I did. I was so jealous of her. After all, she dropped from above to be caught in your loving arms, only to slam your back against the ground pretty hard, missing the sticky caramelized apples by an inch. Which woman would not feel jealous about that? I wanted that to be me with all my heart!"

Diego laughed again, and immediately started coughing, looking very stressed, even more than before, as he could not stop coughing for a long while. In the meantime, none of the others could do anything to help him, looking at him anxiously, hoping he would stop hurting soon. After the coughing episode, it took him a while to calm down, breathe more normally, and talk again.

"Please, what did I say?" he whispered in the end, whinging with his eyes closed. "Stop making me laugh like this. All of you. You are killing me! _Me vais a matar de risa_."

"He's right. Come on, stop the banter," Don Alejandro said. "All this laughing and coughing cannot be good for him and his punctured lung. Let's leave him alone to rest a bit. He has been propped up straight for a while. Which is a great achievement, considering he is too weak to even wipe his nose without help right now," he said, rearranging the pillows so Diego would still be propped up a bit, but not as straight as before, nor lying flat on the bed either.

"Oi! A little bit of respect, Father. I am still weak, but not an invalid," Diego complained while lowering his rear end on the bed a bit to get a more comfortable posture.

"Now, seriously. You need to rest, Son. Doctor's orders. Just remembered what happened the last time you didn't follow Doctor Hernández's advice: you ended up with a hole that wouldn't heal in your abdomen. The next time something like that happens because you don't comply, I'll tie you up and make him cut you open conscious while I put salt in your wounds. That will teach you to listen to the adults in charge."

"All right, all right. Go away then, and leave me alone. Besides, that sedative you gave to the soldiers is not going to last for ever, is it? You better go back to the other room and close that door before Márquez wakes up and catches us here, _de fiesta_."

"Do you need anything?" Victoria said. "Do you have enough food, and water, and everything, close by, so you don't fall off the bed again while trying to reach for something?"

"No, I think I'm alright. I have a good selection of stuff at the side table, thank you."

"What about… _that_?" Don Alejandro said, pointing at his groin. "Do you need to use the chamber pot? Do you need help with that?"

"I can help you, if you want," Victoria said, with a suspiciously hopeful, saucy smirk on her face.

"Victoria, no way you are doing that again while he is awake! I won't allow that!" Esteban said, mocking Don Alejandro's stern voice.

"Oh, so you helped me before with… _that_. And I missed it," Diego said, smacking his lips, looking very disappointed. "What a shame."

His father slapped the back of his head hard then.

"Ouch! I said permission for whacking is revoked!"

"So is the allowance for hanky-panky! Do you need help or not?"

"No, I think I'm alright for now. Felipe helped me before. Maybe later, thanks."

"All right then. Come one, children," Don Alejandro said, clapping his hands, feeling like the adult in charge at nursery, the way the youngsters were behaving. "Let's get out of here. Let him rest."

"I'll see you later, _mi amor,_ " Esteban said, air-kissing him.

"See you later, _smartarse_ ," Victoria said with a deep voice, inverting their roles.

 _"Hasta luego, idiota. Hasta luego, querida._ Whichever way you want to take it," Diego said with a grin, following their game.

Don Alejandro rolled his eyes and pushed Esteban and Victoria towards the door, as if herding fractious sheep to a pen, because they were so reluctant to leave the room.

After they left, it took Diego a while to lose that persistent grin from his face. For the first time, he had truly enjoyed a relaxed time of banter with his family. Without secrets, without shame, without having to pretend, allowed to be himself. He could see good times ahead if life was going to be so easy from now on.

Unfortunately, he didn't know that then, but that would be the last time the four of them would be laughing like that, having such a careless, happy, good time.

ZZZZZ


	65. Chapter 65 - The evil Duke

**Chapter 65 – The evil Duke**

With the excuse of checking the sleepy soldiers, Doctor Hernández came back to the tavern to give Esteban the coca leaves mix.

"They should carry on sleeping for about two or three hours, minimum. But, are you sure about this? Is this what you really want?"

"I can't see another way, can you?" Esteban said.

"No. But I still don't like it. Diego said the effects of this mix lasted for about two hours only. And then, how are you going to cope with the pain and the lack of energy?"

"I don't know. I have no idea. With grit and determination to get away, together with teeth clenching?"

"Really? Good luck with that," the doctor said, handing over the bowl with the coca leaves mix.

"Thank you. I want to talk to Diego again before I go. Please, don't tell the others anything, because they will try to stop me. I know that."

"If you don't want to see them for that reason, I'll let them know your plan and your motivations after you leave Los Angeles."

"Yes. Thank you. I'll take this after I talk to him," he said, leaving the bowl on the side table. "I don't want to waste any of my precious boosting time. I'll need it later to get away."

Esteban stood up, changed his clothes, got his boots and sat back at the edge of the bed to put them on, but he struggled to reach, groaning.

"This is not a good start, is it?" Doctor Hernández said, helping him with the boots.

"I think I'll leave them on for a few days, until my ribs get better or my feet get rotten," he joked.

"Well, at least don't lose your sense of humour, because you are going to need it."

They both stood up and Esteban hugged the doctor then, as a farewell.

"Thank you for everything. Please, take care of my cousin. Don't let him do any more stunts."

"As if that will be possible! The same as you," the doctor said, tapping Esteban's back. "Good luck."

"I would like to say goodbye to my uncle and Victoria, but I can't. Please tell them I'll miss them."

"Yes, of course. Take care."

Esteban left the room, careful not to be spotted by the couple still downstairs, and stepped into Diego's. He was resting with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. When he opened them and saw him by the door, he smiled at his cousin.

"Are you back to finish the job? To kill me with laughter?"

"No, not this time."

Diego sensed his seriousness, and sat up straighter on the pillows at once, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Where should I start? You know there are many things wrong. Having a laugh now and then doesn't change the grim background, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. But it helps, a little."

Esteban took a seat by the bed, and started fidgeting with the bed covers.

"What are your plans now, really? What are you going to do about Zorro? That worries me."

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't know myself yet. I would like to make him disappear and get on with my life as Diego, but I don't know if the alcalde will let me do that. The moment I stand back, he'll come up with some scheme or other to screw people up. It's always the same with him."

"Can't they fend for themselves? I told you that before, when we talked about Zorro, remember? Of course, I didn't know it was you back then, but, still, I never liked the idea the lazy people of this pueblo expect every problem here will get sorted out by Zorro. By _you_."

"You'll never know how much I appreciated your words back then, when I was feeling so low. You are the first one ever expressing concern for Zorro, at least that I know of. I really liked your empathy with my situation, thank you."

"You know? Some of these citizens are selfish bastards, and I honestly don't know why you risk your life for them."

"No, they are not. They have lost their ways, that's all. And they need my help."

"My goodness. You are so good, so kind, so pure and perfect, sometimes you remind me of Jesus. Disgusting, that is!"

That comment made Diego laugh again, ending with another bout of coughing.

"Judas. You really want to kill me, don't you?" Diego whispered with his head held low when he recovered, glancing at him sideways.

"To do that, I could just tickle your feet, you know?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Now, seriously, more things. What about Victoria? When are you marrying her?"

"As soon as I can, really. But we'll have to come up with some plan to break the engagement with Zorro, and then start my courting as Diego. In any case, it will take a while. We can't just jump into an engagement coming out of the blue. That will look suspicious. And that will only work if Zorro disappears. If he carries on riding to keep the alcalde under control, I don't know when that wedding is going to happen, because she won't be safe as my wife."

"Listen, Jesus wannabe: forget about Zorro. You've done your best during four, very long years, but it's time to start living your life."

"That's easier said than done. Besides, there are lots of factors involved I need to take care of. For example, what about Toronado? What should I do with him?"

"If I was you, I would pretend I bought a black stallion in Monterey, and you bring him back with you when you show up at the pueblo with the alcalde's medicines in a few days. Of course people will comment on how similar he looks to Toronado, but hey, he is not the only black stallion in the world, is he? He has no distinctive markings. Two black horses can look alike."

"That's a good idea. That may work. Thanks."

"See? One problem sorted. Next."

"What about you? How are you going to avoid jail this time? Have you got a good lawyer yet?"

"No. I don't need one."

"What do you mean? Zorro can't get you out of jail again and threaten the alcalde one more time right now. As much as I would like to."

"I know. That's why I have another plan."

"What plan? What are you doing?"

"I'm running away."

"When?"

"In a moment, when I'm done talking to you. Doctor Hernández prepared the last mix of coca leaves to give me a boost so I can ride away while the soldiers are still asleep."

"What? Now? In your condition, that's a stupid idea! You'll feel great, initially, sure, but the effects of those leaves are short, and then what are you going to do?"

"Carry on riding until I get to the North, to the American States."

"Are you? That will take weeks. I can't picture you riding twelve hours a day with broken ribs. And what about the seizures?"

"Yes, I know all that, all right? The doctor is also concerned about the seizures. But, what can I do? I hope they will stop at some point."

"What if they don't? What if they get worse?"

"I don't know! I'll worry about that later!"

"Denial won't help you at all, you know?"

"Look, one thing I want to ask you is this: have you noticed how I seem to have a seizure every time I handle a sword? It happened when Zorro… I mean, _you_ , gave me a lesson; then in San Pedro, with those robbers; and again at the plaza the other night. Why do you think that is?"

"I have no idea what triggers the seizures. With the sword, it maybe the concentration required to handle it, or the effort, or the sense of danger… I have no idea."

"Ha. I wonder if it is true then, that I should never handle a sword, ever again. Because I may need to, if the bastards from Madrid follow me. You see? That's another reason why I must leave. I am endangering the whole family if that duke keeps coming after me."

"Yes, you still have to tell me what's the story with the Duque de Cádiz. What happened there, exactly?"

"I don't want to tell you, because there is nothing you can do about it."

"Come on, you started telling Zorro, when you didn't know it was me. I think I should know what the problem is, in case those men really come after the De la Vegas, as you fear."

"Zorro looked certain nothing would happen to Diego in Monterey because he would protect him on his way back. That was an odd thing to say. Damn, I should have known it was you!"

"Well, yes, of course Zorro knew Diego was safe," Diego said with a smirk, winking.

"Smartarse... Well, I think you are right: the Zorro/Diego blend, —or should I say _Eufrasio_ —, should know about this matter."

"Come on, stop beating around the bush and tell me: what happened? What did you do?"

"I just lived up to my standards of idiocy. As my father suspected, it had to do with my reputation as a womanizer, sex-craving fool, but not in the way he imagined. I find the whole thing deeply disturbing, specially that someone would consider me keen to participate in such degree of depravation." He stopped for a moment, lost in thought, trying to find the best way of telling such a grisly story.

"Go on."

"I had an affair with the duke's daughter in law."

"His son's wife? Not his fiancée?"

"Exactly. The wife. Even more scandalous and insulting for them, I guess."

Diego shook his head, disappointed, and his eyes condemned his cousin's actions, although he didn't say anything.

"Don't look at me as if I am the spirit of corruption, please. Not yet. I'll settle for reprobate ass instead."

"Carry on. Don't get distracted."

"She was very keen on our rendezvous, which usually took place at the Duke's mansion, at night. It was risky, but somehow, I loved the sense of danger, and using that place as my playground. After a while, I was very good navigating my way in the dark along the gardens and the corridors in that part of the house. Her faithful maids usually helped me in an out, and I never had any problems to get access."

"Why would you want to get involved with a married woman like that? And even worse, the wife of an influential man, and in his own house, of all places? I don't get it."

"Well, there is nothing to get. I am an idiot, we all know that. She was beautiful, and she was very keen on me. Cleaner and cheaper than any whore in Madrid —in fact, free—, and if she ever got pregnant, it would not be my problem. She agreed with that."

"Esteban…" Diego started, with a hand on his face, shaking his head, lost for words. "Why?"

"I know. I know. A pure, righteous soul like yours cannot possibly understand that kind of reasoning, but it made sense to me. Still does. Anyway, one night that we had not arranged a meeting properly, she wasn't in her room when I arrived. I wandered around that wing in the huge house looking for her. I was about to leave when I heard laughter mixed with a horrified scream behind a close door. And then I stumbled onto something I should not have seen."

"What was it?" Diego asked, because his cousin had stopped and was hesitating, avoiding his eyes. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't judge you. We are beyond that already."

Esteban looked at him in the eye then, and carried on, oozing resentful outrage.

 ***** WARNING: disturbing revelations here, which unfortunately, not only happen in fiction but in real life, and it is the kind of thing that makes me wish I could maim everybody involved for real with an axe, with instant castration. Don't read this bit if you think it may affect you in any way *****

"They were raping children, Diego. Several kids at the same time, all surrounded by men in small groups, like some kind of a ritual. They held them down between two or three of them, covering their mouth so they could not scream. And some women were involved too. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was standing by that door, frozen, mesmerized by the heinous, atrocious act, when this woman came to my side and asked me if I wanted to join in. Unbelievable. How could she think I would be interested in that, just because I fucked her silly nearly every night? How come having consensual sex with willing, adult women could be considered remotely similar to abusing children like that?"

Diego stared at him, silent, horrified by his words. That was something he wasn't expecting at all, and he didn't know how to react.

"Diego, it shocked me to the core they would think my kind of filth could be on the same level of depravation as raping innocent children. How on earth she thought I would join into that? Was that the distorted image I gave to the world, what people really thought about me?"

Diego opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. He didn't know what to say, numbed by that gut-wrenching account.

"The old Duke himself was raping the nearest child to me, a little boy, about six years old at the most, while the other two lascivious bastards pinned him down on the bed. I grabbed that son of a bitch by the collar and pulled him away from that child, and then I kicked his groin and knocked that _cabrón_ unconscious, smashing his evil face. God, that felt so good!"

"I bet it did," Diego said slowly, nodding like in trance, still digesting Esteban's words.

"I got my pistol, because I always carried weapons into that house, just in case, and made the other two let go of that child. I wanted to save them all, but there were too many men in that room, and they turned on me. I grabbed that little child with one arm and got out of there as fast as I could, carrying him with me, while some men followed us. Down that corridor I bumped into a group of women. The child recognized one of them: his mother. He called for her, with his little arms trying to reach her, and she got him off my arms. His own mother, Diego! She knew what was going on. I don't know if she was paid, or coerced to do it, or what, but she knew what was happening. And she let it happen. How could a mother let that happen to her own child? How?"

Diego could only shake his head, appalled.

"I was so shocked I stopped running, and they caught up with me. I don't know how I managed to get out of there alive, but I did. Guns went off, but none of the bullets hit me, and I fought my way out with my fists. I didn't go home that night, but when I did the next day, my mother told me some men had been there looking for me. And what followed blew my mind completely."

"What happened?"

"My mother knew all about this, but she had never mentioned anything to my father and me. Apparently, these monsters preyed on the orphans. They've been doing that for many years, like for ever. My mother found out when she started her charity work there, and she has been involved since then to protect those children, but she never told us a word. That's why she didn't want to leave Madrid when we did. And why these bastards had to look for kids somewhere else. She said they tried to set a trap for me, and she was proud I wasn't that kind of a pervert, even if she has always disapproved my ways."

 ***** I think you are safe from here if you don't want to know what happened*****

"Your mother knew about that? My aunt Elena?" Diego said, unable to picture her delicate aunt dealing with something so sordid.

"Yes. I think I told you that when I talked to you as Zorro."

"Oh, yes. You did. Oh, God. This is… this is too overwhelming. I don't know what to say."

"I know. Don't say anything then."

"Did you report this to the authorities?"

"I tried, but it was pointless. Many people in influential, powerful positions, are involved in this shit. My mother said other people had found the upsetting truth, and tried to do something about it, but they are too powerful. Most of the whistle-blowers end up death. But she didn't think they would follow me to America. I think they only did because the Duke took this as a personal vendetta. Otherwise he would not have sent Berlanga after me."

"Yes, that makes sense."

"They tried to kill me three times over a couple of days after I saw that, so my mother made my father believe it was a great idea to take me out of Madrid, and even out of Spain. You know how women are, how they can manipulate men into believing our ideas are our own to keep us happy, and in denial about who's the one in charge. Well, my mother is quite good at that. So, my father " _got in charge_ " and dragged me to Cádiz, where we boarded the ship at short notice. That way, my father would be safe as well at the same time, away from Madrid. I didn't think they would follow us here, but, did you realize how I insisted on carrying my sword most of the time, even if you kept saying weapons were not necessary in Los Angeles?"

"Now that you mention that, yes, and I thought that was weird. And very annoying for me as well."

"Well, that's why. It was a precaution. Just in case."

"One thing I don't understand: why is your mother only worried about you and your father? What about her? Isn't she in danger as well?"

"I asked her that too. She said she's _protected_ , and that nothing will happen to her. She didn't get into the in and outs of that statement, and I don't know who is involved and how that works, because it seems quite an easy thing to do, to get rid of a little, apparently defenceless lady like her. But the man that asked for mercy at the plaza confirmed that. He said they can't touch her, for whatever reason, which is fine for me. I am more worried about my father, returning to that viper's nest now, because he doesn't have a clue what's going on."

Diego continued looking at him, out of words to say something helpful, or appropriate.

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Yes. What do you think?"

"I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. Can you get any legal action against these people?"

"I tried, in the first two days after that happened. But the whole system is corrupt. Many powerful people were involved. I saw a few of them in that house, and there are many more. For what my mother said, it goes all the way up to the top."

"Do you mean… to the King?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Can you get a list of the people involved?"

"I don't know why would you need a complete list of everybody involved, but if you ever need one, you can ask my mother. But I can tell you who I recognized that night."

Esteban dropped a few names then, which Diego also recognized. The list included members of the clergy, high ranked in the Catholic Church, as well as other members of the Spanish nobility, judges and magistrates, all sort of influential people, like some politicians and people in important public offices.

"I see what you mean. Complicated."

"Very."

"But, there must be something we can do."

"My mother said any kind of action against them wasn't worth it, because the system is so corrupt. However, the same way many influential, evil people are doing this, other powerful figures are against it. Apparently, it is like a battle ground in there. As I said, I didn't have time to get all the information, and she was quite reluctant to tell me everything, so I don't know what's really going on."

"Unbelievable. I didn't have a clue that could be happening in Madrid when I was there."

"Neither did I until this happened. So, now you know my troubles, as you wanted, but please don't talk about this, and, as my mother said, don't try to do anything about it, please. She said _they_ are on it, whoever they are. Good job Madrid is so far away, or I'm sure you would ride in your black outfit tomorrow, if you could."

"You are damn right about that. Bastards!"

"Yes, that rage doesn't leave. Ever. Sorry I transferred that unsettling feeling onto you, but you insisted on knowing."

"You did very well keeping everything secret. I am impressed."

"Look who's talking: four years of a huge burden on your shoulders and nobody knew about it. Now, I haven't thanked you yet for all the times you saved my life."

"No, I think you did already."

"Well, I did when you acted as Diego, like when you stayed with me all night, breathing for me, but not as Zorro. Thank you for taking care of me, despite being so obnoxious and trying to steal your girlfriend and all that."

"Well, you also saved my life when you killed Berlanga, thank you. By the way, how do you feel about that?"

"About killing that bastard? Fantastic. And you should feel the same for impaling that other son of a bitch on the door."

"I wish I could take this kind of thing so lightly as you, but no, I regret that."

"Why?"

"Zorro doesn't kill. Neither does Diego."

"Did you have any other alternative? Did you?" He waited a moment, but Diego didn't answer. "No, you didn't. It was you or them. And they deserved it, so don't worry about it. The only one who didn't deserve to die was the one who asked for mercy. He could have given me more information about the situation in Madrid, but that _hijoputa_ Ramón had to kill him too. Dammit."

He stopped talking when he heard footsteps at the first-floor landing, and then a couple of doors closing.

"They are going for siesta, I guess. I think it is time to leave."

"Leave where? To your room?"

"No. Leave-leave. The pueblo. I told you that's the plan."

"Please, don't do that. I'm sure we can think of something better than you running away now, looking half dead already."

"I have thought of something, but you would not approve. I told you before I owe you my life. But I think I know a way to repay you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just and idea I have."

"Don't do anything stupid, please."

"No, I won't. Not stupid. Maybe idiotic, but it depends on your perspective."

"Esteban —," Diego started, but he didn't let him talk.

"Well, smartarse, _el idiota_ has something to do," he said, kissing his cousin's forehead hurriedly before heading for the door. "Goodbye."

"Where are you going? Wait! What are you going to do?" Diego said, pushing the bed covers away to stand up.

" _Adiós_ , Diego. Take care. I hope you are as happy as you deserve," Esteban said, leaving the room.

"Come back here!" Diego shouted, trying to get out of bed, struggling to stand up, because his legs still felt like jelly, and they could not support his weight. He slipped to the floor then, unable to walk, and then held onto the bed to lift himself up again, employing all his will to do so, but he fell back on the floor, where he lay still, looking at the ceiling. _Mierda!_

ZZZZZ


	66. Chapter 66 - The last, idiotic deed

**A.N – Oh, well, reviews can be so annoying sometimes… ;) Yes, Mgb, the logical thing is to hide at the cave. I had already written that, but because that chapter was getting too long (it hit the 4000 words mark) I had to cut it somewhere, and, what better cut that leaving Diego on the floor, only a few lines before his analytical mind suggests hiding on the cave as the best alternative? Hahahaha. Thanks for the spoiler! Btw, you did the same with DA's talk about premarital sex too! Are you clairvoyant or is it too obvious what I am going to do? LOL**

 **About the womanizing ways… As I can't reply to you in a PM, Mgb, I'll do it here, for everybody, because I'm not trying to make him less likable to "ease the pain" as you said, quite the opposite.**

 **Yes, Esteban likes women, and he is addicted to sex (or he was, as now in California he hasn't done it for months, which is pretty good for an addict, if you ask me, like instantly cured of his addition by that horrible experience at Madrid and by falling in love with Victoria).**

" **Womanizer", yes, but, think about it, who is using whom here, really?**

 **I tried to highlight the double moral at the time in a patriarchal, catholic society: fathers scolding their sons for having pre-marital sex while encouraging them to "practice" with whores so they can pass-on lovely diseases to their new wives, for example (if you remember DA's sentence in chapter 29:** _ **"What kind of a man you are to have sex with a decent woman before marriage and then refuse to marry her? Lucía is not one of your whores!"**_ **That's what I mean, as if shagging whores or women who are not "decent" would be more acceptable instead). Single men were marked as "pervs" when having sex with "decent" willing women only because women were seen as men's property and their fathers and their husbands didn't like other men messing about with them because it was an offence to "their" manly honour, not their daughters', or wives', really (it didn't matter what the women wanted). In this case, the duke's daughter-in-law is not getting at home the attention she should have from her husband (he's probably busy with someone else, apart from the paedophilia), so she uses Esteban for her needs (and, if it wasn't him, it would be another fool, sure), although she is the evil one here because she knows what goes on with the children and she takes part in that, anyway.**

 **Esteban's argument could go like this, and it is good enough for me:** _ **I have my needs, she has hers and she is happy with this arrangement, and she is cleaner and cheaper than whores.**_ **Brutally honest? Yes. Do we like it? No, because as women, we have been grilled all our lives he has to be called a** _ **cerdo**_ **womanizer in this situation (and who told us that? The patriarchal society, ha!). If he was the one married, or in a relationship, then it would be another matter, for me, at least, because he would be the one cheating. And cheating in a relationship, to me, is a big No-No. But, with that woman, he is not the one breaking his wows, just taking advantage of the situation, and I am fine with that. As he is the single one here, without attachments, to me, it is the fault of the married woman (it would be exactly the same if you invert the genders).**

 **And, if you think about it, that guy went from addicted, having sex all the time, to nothing, as he has not had sex for months because he fell in love with V on arrival and hasn't had any for ages, even if he could have, with Lucía or all the others that fancied him, but "he didn't want to cheat on Victoria" even if he wasn't in a relationship with her (while she was, with Zorro. And shagging him, btw).**

 **Even his father said in chapter 16 how much he had changed because he wasn't paying any attention to Lucía** _ **("I hardly recognize you, Son. The former you would be all over her already. What's the matter with you?")**_ **and Don Alejandro was making not-so-politically correct comments at the same time (more in the male chauvinistic side) such as:** _ **"You cannot complain: all this attention from the señoritas, all these invitations for dinners and parties… You are the man, Esteban!"**_

 **Isn't that a huge turn-around to redeem someone, a proper "sinner" like Esteban? I think so. And I do feel sorry for him, because he's always at the receiving end of the shit, all along the story, a very thorough plan. Can't you see that? hahahahaha.**

 **So, no, Mbg, your clairvoyance failed here: I am not trying to make him less likeable at all, I'm rather trying to make him faultier, and more human, instead. Another proud carrier of the infamous "De la Vega puppy eyes." ;)**

 **Hum, so much to debate here… Maybe another time. Let's get on with the chapter, shall we? Sorry for the rant, but Esteban is "my darling", and he can't defend himself. Ha.**

 **Enjoy. Or suffer. Whatever. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 66 – The last, idiotic deed**

Esteban heard the thud when something, probably his cousin, fell to the floor.

 _"Dammit, Diego. Don't do that now,"_ he thought, stopping by the door. _"Don't make me come back."_

When he heard the second thump, he returned to his cousin's room and helped him up to get back to bed.

"What are you doing? You can't get out of bed yet!"

"I'm trying to stop you, _idiota_. That's what I'm doing!" Diego said, climbing back to bed with his help, dragging his body along to sit by the headboard, propped by the pillows again. "Look, I thought of something: why don't you go to the hacienda and hide at Zorro's cave for a few days, until you are feeling better at least? Then you can head North if you want. Felipe is there; ask him and he can show you how to open the secret door. The lever is at the mantelpiece. Please, don't try to escape now, because you won't get far, and you know it."

"What am I supposed to do in that cave?"

"Rest, doing nothing, until your ribs are healed. You may get bored to death, but I think that's better than suffer excruciating pain while riding away, until you drop dead at the side of the road when your broken ribs pierce your lungs with all that strain. You'll be all right in the cave. The alcalde will never find you there."

"Why are you so smart? I didn't think about that at all."

"Well, I am cunning like a fox, don't I?"

"Yes, you are. All right, I'll hide at the cave for a few days. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm going now then. See you later."

"Will I see you later?" Diego said, dead serious, staring with his blue eyes fixed on Esteban's.

"Yes, or that's my intention. I'll do my best."

"Don't do what you are thinking on doing, please. At least, not yet."

"Yeah? And, what is that, smartarse?"

"I don't dare saying it out loud. But don't do it. Not now. You can't possibly win."

"I think you are right. I should rest a few days to improve my chances. And so should you: rest, so you can stand up without dropping like a dead weight every time you step out of bed. All right?"

"All right. I'll see you later then."

"Yes. _Hasta luego_ ," Esteban said, hugging his cousin.

"Why are you hugging me now as if you'll never see me again? You are going to the cave, aren't you?" Diego whispered on his ear while holding him tightly.

"I am hugging you _just because_ , smartarse, and yes, I am going to the cave now," Esteban replied, blinking to keep the incoming tears of his suddenly watery eyes under control. "Goodbye."

Esteban hurried out of the room, but waited for a moment by the door. He didn't hear any more thuds, so he returned to his room to drink the coca leaves mix.

ZZZ

It was siesta time, and Victoria and Don Alejandro had retired to bed, as most people in the pueblo. Esteban walked downstairs carefully and used the back door to get to the stables to saddle Dulcinea, as he didn't have a horse. While he pulled from the girth straps to tighten it up, he hoped the mix would work soon, because his ribs were killing him already with that effort. He had not even tried to mount yet, and his energy levels were basically the same as before: underperforming. He stood up on the step stool, and then guided the horse close to it. Then, he got his left foot on the stirrup with some difficulty, held onto the saddle's pommel, and pulled himself up, groaning.

 _Damn! How am I going to this when I don't have the stool to help me?_

He held the reins shorter and used his heels gently to get the mare moving, getting out of the stable at a slow walk. At that sluggish pace, he crossed the plaza and got out of the pueblo, with nobody raising the alarm. That gentle, balancing movement was enough to make him clench his teeth already, and he didn't dare to increase the pace to a trot. That reminded him of that time when he saw Toronado walking very slowly, when Zorro said he was fine, stating that the horse could not go faster because he had damaged his leg. Of course his cousin couldn't go faster that night with a gunshot wound in his abdomen! And that was after the coca leaves effects had run out for Diego. He couldn't imagine how it would be later on for him, in a few hours, if he had to ride on. But, thankfully, he was only riding to the hacienda De la Vega, and no further.

ZZZ

Mendoza could not believe his eyes. Don Esteban was leaving the pueblo, quietly, while everybody was asleep at siesta time, and while he was the only soldier on guard outside.

The alcalde had posted the Sergeant across the plaza, hiding inconspicuously, because he was convinced Zorro wold show up at some point to help the injured caballero. But he could never imagine Esteban would try to get away by his own means, not in his sorry state.

 _What should I do? What should I do?_ Mendoza thought, fretting. _Madre de Dios!_

In the end, he decided he would do nothing. He could always claim he had fallen asleep and take the blame for that. After all, he was used to be the scapegoat for everything that went wrong, so, one more time, it wouldn't matter. The alcalde had been obsessed with that man since the moment he arrived at the pueblo, and it wasn't fair. He deserved a chance to get away, so he decided to turn a blind eye and look the other way.

ZZZ

Esteban started to feel a bit better along the way, when the effects of the medicinal herbs and honey kicked in, and he managed to speed up to a slow canter, rather than only walking, because he thought he could be running out of time otherwise. When he arrived at the stables, Pedro was there.

"Don Esteban, what are you doing here?" Pedro said, surprised to see him at the hacienda.

"Escaping. Diego said I could hide at Zorro's cave. I didn't fancy the alcalde's jail. I've been there a few times already, and I can tell you it's not the best accommodation in the pueblo."

"Sure not," Pedro said, laughing. He noticed how Esteban was hesitating, not dismounting, looking around him. "Do you need help to get down?"

"Yes, please, if you don't mind giving me a hand, that would be great, thanks."

Pedro helped him to get off the horse slowly, rather than with the usual jump to land on the ground, holding his body as he slid down in slow motion.

"That's much better, thank you. Are you returning to the tavern later, to carry on with the charade?"

"Well, no. Not the charade. We'll fix the chandelier for real later," he said, winking. "I think it is time."

"Do you mind taking Dulcinea with you? I borrowed her from my uncle, but he will need her back at some point."

"Yes, no problem."

"Thank you, Pedro," Esteban said, handing over the reins.

"How's Don Diego? Everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine. Still with the strength of a pudding, but he'll get better soon."

"I hope so," Pedro said, taking the mare to her stable.

Esteban went to the house, to the library. He called for Felipe, but he couldn't find him, so he started to look around the mantelpiece for the switch to action the secret door. He had a good feel all over until he found the concealed mechanism.

 _Smartarse. I bet you loved fooling us all with this,_ he thought when the secret door at the fireplace opened.

He walked downstairs, where he got greeted by Toronado, who neighed softly, bobbing his head, pleased to see someone at the cave.

"Hello, there, boy," Esteban said, approaching the horse. Toronado backed off to the bottom of the pen, wary of him, until he recognized than man as one of the "good ones". "Yes, hello. Are you bored here? I bet you are," he said, when the horse got near him, while tapping and caressing his neck and nozzle. "Well, we can keep each other company for a few days, while Diego recovers. Would you like that?"

Esteban wandered around the cave, amazed of all the stuff in there. He stopped at the weapons rack, grabbing the sword, unsheathing it to try a few moves. _Nice one_ , he thought. Then he got to the black silk clothes, and tried the mask on, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Not bad. I look like him, kind of_ , he thought, apart from the bruising in his mouth and nose. Then, an idea started to from in his mind.

He knew he had to deal with the alcalde one way or another as soon as possible, because Diego wasn't going to. Not _properly,_ and not _forever_ , as that crazy man deserved. Zorro had been threatening the alcalde for ages, but it was now clear to him his cousin would never kill Ramón as he always claimed he was going to do the next time he strayed. And the alcalde must have realized of that by now. The only way his cousin could stop impersonating Zorro to get on with his life as Diego, was if he killed the alcalde. And Diego knew that too. He didn't want to say it today, but he warned Esteban against doing that. At least, until he felt better. But, what if he confronted Ramón as Zorro now, and then pretended to disappear? That would be an excellent excuse for Zorro to go away, leaving Victoria behind, so they could get married, and Esteban would not need to run away from Los Angeles himself, free of criminal charges.

That thought got him excited. He took his shirt off, and changed into the black one, putting on the cape, the mask, and the hat. Yes, that man in the mirror looked exactly the same as Zorro, except for the bruises. But, right now, Diego also had a bruised jaw, so that occurrence was within the realm of possibilities. Esteban had a similar height to his cousin, only slightly shorter, a similar moustache and dark hair, although the eyes were different. But not many people had the chance to look at Zorro's eyes up-close.

Toronado neighed when he saw him dressed like that.

"What? Don't you like it? Will you let me ride you, old boy? I'm only trying to help here, I am not playing up with his toys, honest."

Toronado neighed again, and that noise he made sounded like a laugh.

Esteban looked down, at his trousers and his brown leather boots. _Damn. The boots. I have to change those somehow._

He sat down at the desk to think about the new idea, while looking for a piece of paper. Should he go back to the pueblo to kill Ramón now as Zorro, despite the bruising on his face? One thing was clear to him now: as much as he would like to, he could not stay at the cave to rest and try that trick in a few days, as Diego wanted. By fleeing the tavern that afternoon, he had left everybody in a vulnerable position, because the first thing the alcalde would do when the soldiers finally woke up and reported his escape, would be blaming Victoria and Don Alejandro for drugging the soldiers, to help him escape. And then Ramón would search the tavern again, thoroughly, and he would find Diego in the next room, inevitably. So, either way, as Zorro or as himself, he had to return to the pueblo as soon as possible while still feeling the invigorating effects of the leaves, to get rid of the alcalde for good. The main reason why he had got to the hacienda that afternoon, instead of heading directly to the alcalde's office, was to collect his sword and his gun, because he was used to them and wanted to use those rather than Victoria's weapons, to increase his chances of success against Ramón. Her brother's sword was much heavier than his own, and he didn't like it when he used it at the plaza. If he had to use that one against Ramón in a swordfight, he would probably fail.

The second reason to go to the hacienda, was leaving a letter for Diego in case everything went wrong, because he didn't want him to feel guilty and blame himself for anything.

He thought then about all possible consequences of impersonating Zorro. The best possible outcome would be if he waited for a few days, until his cousin returned from Monterey with a black horse, and then ride as Zorro and kill Ramón. But Diego would never let him do that when he had recovered fully, unlike now, when he was confined to a bed, unable to stop him. And the alcalde had to go, one way or another, today, before he found Diego at the tavern. On the other hand, if he did that now, Diego would have a harder time explaining how he bought a black horse right after Zorro had gone away with Toronado for good, but it was still doable. But, what if the alcalde won the fight, either killing him or disarming him, and Zorro got unmasked? Would that be credible, that he was Zorro? For the last months, since he arrived at Los Angeles, probably. The problem with that plan was, Zorro had been riding for a few years, while he wasn't in Los Angeles, and it would be difficult to believe he had been hiding somewhere close to the pueblo during all that time. And, anybody in Madrid could testify Esteban had been there for the last four years, while Zorro had been active, so he could not be in California and Madrid at the same time. And, if that happened, Diego would automatically become the main suspect. He could not allow that.

 _Damn. I thought pretending to be Zorro was a good idea, but probably not, then, if that can endanger Diego in any way later on if I fail now. Maldita sea, because I would have loved wearing this outfit at least once._

He took the hat off and left it on the desk in front of him, together with the mask. He sighed then; pushed Zorro's mask and hat to a side; grabbed a piece of paper and a quill; and started writing. Whatever happened during the next hour, he would have to face it as himself. And, if he succeeded, eventually he would have to leave the territory, away from Los Angeles and his family for good, if he wanted to avoid the Spanish justice for killing the alcalde. But it didn't matter to him, as long as Diego and Victoria could be happy together, without the fear of someone testifying from Madrid.

When he finished the letter, he had a look at himself in the mirror again.

"Shame," he said, removing Zorro's shirt and cape to change into his own clothes again. At least, that way he didn't have to deal with the boots.

He left all Zorro's gear where it was, and talked to Toronado.

"Wish me luck, old boy," he said, patting his wide neck again. "And take care of him when this is over, as you always do, all right?" Toronado answered with a snort, and a quick head bobbing, pushing his arm.

Esteban got out of the cave, got his own sword and a loaded gun, put on a tight waistcoat that could help him to support his torso, and returned to the stables. Luckily for him, Pedro was still there.

"Back already? I thought you came here to hide until you are better."

"I can't. Not really. Can you please saddle Zeus and help me to mount?"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the pueblo. There is something I have to do. I don't want to, but I can't see any other way."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, saddle the horse."

"I mean, afterwards."

"No. You have a family. You shouldn't get involved in this."

"If you are about to kill Ramón, I wouldn't mind."

"Yes, that's the idea, and then I'll come back hiding in Zorro's cave, and eventually ride to the North. But, as I said, you shouldn't get involved in this, thank you. Unlike you, I have nothing to lose, other than my life, and these days, to be honest, it's not worth much."

ZZZ

Felipe returned to the tavern while everybody was still sleep, at siesta time. The door was closed, but he knew how to sneak in so he didn't need to disturb anybody, and got into Diego's room, latching the door behind him.

 _"How are you? Is everything all right?"_ he signed when Diego looked at him.

"Hello, Felipe. I am fine, thank you, but no, everything is not right. Did you see Esteban? Did you show him the cave?"

Felipe shook his head, and said he had not seen his cousin at all.

" _Mierda_. Where's he gone then?"

Diego told him about his cousin's plans to drug the soldiers and take the coca leaves to get away, and he also told him he suspected Esteban wanted to confront the alcalde to kill him.

 _"Everything is quiet at the plaza. I didn't see anything suspicious,"_ Felipe signed.

"I am sure something is going to happen, soon. And if the alcalde comes in looking for Esteban, he could search the tavern again and find me here. Where could I hide?"

Felipe shook his head and signed: _"no idea."_

"Maybe I should go to the hacienda now then, like him."

 _"How are we going to do that? Can you walk?"_

"No, I can't. _Mierda_ ," he said, again. He was pleased his cousin had the chance to get away, out of reach from the alcalde, but that had left him in a vulnerable position now. And he didn't know what to do. "If Ramón finds me here, maybe we will need more of that acting, to say I returned from Monterey early, and injured. Would that work?"

 _"I don't know. Maybe."_

"Well, nothing has happened yet. We still have time to think on something," Diego said, hopeful.

ZZZ

Ramón woke up from his siesta early. He couldn't go back to sleep for another half an hour, so he got up and walked to the tavern. The front door was closed, so he banged on it loudly until a sleepy-looking Victoria opened the door ajar.

"It's you! What do you want now? Don't you know it is siesta time?"

"Siesta is finished. Open the door."

"Why?"

"Because I _order_ you to do so."

Victoria opened the door and let him in to avoid an argument at the street.

"You are so irritating, Alcalde! So, what do you want now?"

"I am checking on my men, that's all. I think I should increase the guard on De la Vega, because Zorro could try to help him escape any minute now."

Victoria puffed at that idea, nearly laughing.

"What? Is it too late?"

"No. Esteban is in his room, resting."

Ramón ran up the stairs then, and Victoria followed him. He opened the door and cursed when he saw an empty bed and the two soldiers asleep on their chairs.

"Can you explain this to me, señorita Escalante?"

She looked at him with her jaw dropped, perplexed. She had no idea where Esteban could be, other than at Diego's room, but he should know better than that. Or, he could be gone for real.

"I don't know where he is. I swear. I've been in my room for the last hour, resting."

Ramón shook Márquez by the shoulders, and he woke up, looking drowsy.

"Wake up, Private. What happened here? Where is De la Vega?"

"Ah… I don't know. I had a cup of coffee, and fell asleep. Is it siesta time yet?"

"You, moron! Señorita, did you drug my lancers so De la Vega could escape?"

"No!" she said, blushing a bit. That wasn't exactly what happened, but close.

"I think you are lying. Mendozaaaa!" he shouted by the window. "Bring a group of lancers to the tavern, NOW!"

"Sí, mi alcalde. En seguida," Mendoza answered from the plaza. _Madre de Dios_.

"What is behind that door?"

While the alcalde tried to move the chest of drawers out of the way, Victoria fled downstairs, as if trying to escape, to draw his attention, while Don Alejandro got out of his room, alarmed by all that commotion.

"Come back here!" Ramón shouted.

The alcalde followed Victoria to the plaza, were he caught up with her. He grabbed her good arm but she fought him furiously, trying to get away, until he slapped her hard, and then dragged her across the street, to the garrison.

"Stop it!" Ramón shouted, as she struggled to get away, trying to hit his head with the cast. "I see you are begging for another long stay in my jail! Stop it, I said!"

Right then, Esteban arrived at the plaza riding on Zeus.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, reaching for his gun.

Ramón stopped in his tracks; held onto Victoria firmly with his left arm, hiding behind her petite body; drew his own pistol; and aimed with it at her head.

"Drop that gun or I'll kill her!" Ramón shouted. "I mean it!"

"If you kill her, that will be the last thing you'll ever do, bastard! Let her go!"

"I mean it! Drop your gun! Toss it, far away from you, or I'll shoot!"

"Blow his head off!" Victoria shouted, still wriggling. "Do it!"

Esteban swallowed hard then. If he could be one hundred per cent sure that would be the outcome, he would not hesitate on shooting. But, he could hit Victoria instead, and he could not risk doing that. It was a shame, because he had hoped he could dispatch the alcalde with a bullet rather than going through the effort of a swordfight, but the surprise-factor was gone now.

"All right. I'll drop it. Let her go," he said, tossing the gun a few meters away from him.

"Sergeant, pick up that gun," Ramón said.

Mendoza did that, while Esteban let go of the reins and waited with his hands lifted half way up, while keeping his elbows flexed.

"Shoot him!" Ramón ordered.

"He is unarmed now, mi alcalde. He dropped his gun already."

"Shoot him, damn it! Don't question my orders!"

"You made me shoot Zorro before, something I'll regret all my life, and Don Esteban is not a criminal. If you want to take him to jail to stand trial, that's fine, but I won't shoot him. And nor will the lancers. Let go of señorita Victoria, please," Mendoza said, finding courage to stand up to that crazy alcalde. Enough was enough.

Ramón growled then, lifted his gun and shot, hitting Esteban. With the reins loose, Zeus bolted with the noise, unrestrained, and his rider fell to the ground on his back, sorting out his problem of how to dismount more or less graciously with his broken ribs.

ZZZZZ


	67. Chapter 67 - The ultimate sacrifice

**Chapter 67 – The ultimate sacrifice**

As if Diego had psychic powers, someone banged at the tavern's door shortly after he said something was about to happen.

"Shit. That's probably the alcalde."

His fears got confirmed when they heard the shouting in the other room.

 _This is it, he'll find me here now_ , he thought when he heard the distinctive noise the chest of drawers did when moved across the floor, not knowing what to do. Then, before anybody tried to open that door, they heard Victoria and the alcalde going downstairs, and how they screamed at the plaza.

Diego wanted to look through the window with Felipe, but he didn't dare, because he didn't want to be spotted, and because he doubted he could stand by it long enough.

 _I knew it_ , he thought when he heard his cousin's voice at the plaza. _I knew he'd try to kill the alcalde today._ When he heard the gunshot and Esteban's cry, he could not stand it any longer.

 _"He hit his arm only. He is alive, don't worry,"_ Felipe signed quickly.

"Help me to the window, please. I have to see what's going on!"

Felipe helped him to get up, and stayed by him, supporting most on his weight while Diego leaned on the windowsill.

ZZZ

"No!" Victoria cried, trying to reach Esteban, but the alcalde kept holding onto her.

"Argh! You, bastard!" Esteban cried, taking a hand to his left upper arm, while writhing in agony on the ground. This time, it wasn't just a superficial through-hole in the muscle; the wound was deep, and he could hardly move the arm due to the unbearable pain. He feared the bullet had smashed the bone in pieces, but at least it wasn't the right one, his fighting arm. He knew he probably didn't have much time left, and he had to move fast, so he chose to ignore the throbbing pain of that new wound, as well as the pain on his side and on his back.

He took a deep breath and got on his knees then, passing is left hand in between two buttons of his tight waistcoat to hold the injured, and now useless, bleeding arm still and bent, Napoleon-style, and then got on his feet, rising up like a phoenix, with the rage and hatred helping him to focus and forget about the pain and everything else. He stumbled when he got up, but he got himself upright and unsheathed his sword slowly, with a jarring, sinister noise. He only had one concern: to kill that man. His ultimate goal before he dropped dead, because it didn't matter to him anymore.

"Let her go and fight with me, man to man," he said, looking dead serious, stepping unsteadily towards Ramón, as a damaged, but still scary, Angel of Death. "Don't hide behind a woman like the coward you are!"

People gathered at the plaza to watch the unusual scene, expectant, because they didn't want to miss this fight. A loud murmur was taking form, and the word that resonated the most was _coward._

"Esteban, no!" Don Alejandro said, advancing through the crowd to the front row.

"Lancers! Arrest this man!" Ramón shouted, dropping his empty gun. Victoria managed to bite his hand then, and hit his face with the bulky cast. When he let go of her, she ran away from him, aimlessly, until she spotted Don Alejandro stepping out of the crowd. He called her and she landed in his arms.

"What's going on? What is he doing?" Don Alejandro asked, while trying to soothe Victoria.

"I don't know. He's crazy! They both are!" she said, afraid to look, burying her face on the old don's chest.

"Alcalde, you tried to kill me with the poisoned dagger that killed Don Luis, but, fortunately for me, it didn't have much poison left on it or I would be dead by now. I'm really fed up of your devious ways. Forget about the lancers. Get your sword and we'll sort out our differences like men. You and me. Now, and forever." Esteban walked another couple of steps towards Ramón, with his sword up, while the alcalde stepped back, keeping the distance.

"Lancers! Arrest this man I said!" the alcalde ordered again, but none of the soldiers moved a finger. They all looked at Mendoza for instructions, and the sergeant shook his head. "He killed Carlos Berlanga in cold blood, shooting him on the back!"

"He was about to slice Zorro with one of _your_ sabres, and then me. I could do nothing else but shoot."

"So, by your own admission, you are not only a murderer, but Zorro's accomplice. This only gets better!"

"Zorro was fighting three men at once, and it wasn't fair. I killed Carlos Berlanga in self-defence. What is your excuse for killing the third man from Madrid? He took a direct him on his chest, and _you_ shot him."

"You were about to kill that man too. It was an accident: I shoot _you,_ but Zorro got on the way and I hit that man's chest instead."

"That's a lie! I was about to let that man walk free because he was repentant, and he promised not to interfere ever again in any matter concerning the Duke of Cádiz. Now, get your sword and defend yourself or I'll stab you all the same!" Ramón didn't move, so Esteban advanced another couple of steps towards him. "Alcalde, are you a man or a chicken?"

Everybody laughed out loud then, to release some tension.

"A chicken!" someone in the crowd cried, and the nervous laughter increased.

"I should be an easy target for you now, thanks to the unjustified beating I got from those men, because I have several broken ribs, which you kindly sunk close to my liver, and you just shot my arm. On top of that, I can hardly see with my left black eye, and I could start seizuring at any moment. You can save the tax payers some money in trials and executions: be a man, and get your sword to put me out of my misery. After all, you have been trying to kill me one way or another since I arrived at this pueblo."

"All right, you asked for it! Prepare to die!" the alcalde said, unsheathing his sword, charging against Esteban almost immediately.

In his condition, now even worse with a bullet in his arm, Esteban struggled to keep him at bay. The last time they fought he only suffered from a wound in his leg, much better in comparison, and now, despite the further training with Zorro, he was in deep trouble. However, he still had enough strength and celerity to parry the attacks more of less efficiently, frustrating the alcalde when he realized he would not get rid of him as easily as he thought.

ZZZ

From the windowsill, feeling impotent and unable to help, Diego watched with bated breath while the alcalde attacked his injured cousin relentlessly, without mercy. For the way he carried his body, he could only imagine Esteban's agony. He had his bleeding, left arm tucked away in the waistcoat, close to his abdomen, trying not to move it at all, and for this reason his equilibrium got greatly affected, sometimes swaying to the sides, having to relay too much on his footing to keep his balance, but he wasn't fast enough on his feet for that. Also, it was obvious he was stretching his aching right flank too much while using the sword with that hand, so he kept the sword closer to his body than he normally would, limiting the efficacy of his actions.

Diego admired his grit and determination, but he could not see that fight ending well, until one time, by using one of Zorro's bold moves, Esteban managed to disarm the alcalde from below after a parry.

 _Yes!_ Diego thought, delighted, but his joy was short-lived. Esteban lost his footing after that move and fell on his knees, struggling to get back up immediately to finish the fight. The alcalde took advantage of this to get out of the way, recovering his sword from the ground.

"Come on, get up," Diego whispered. "Get up, please."

As if he could hear him, Esteban made an apparent titanic effort and stood up, looking briefly in the direction of the window, spotting him. The alcalde followed his gaze then, and he also spotted Diego at the window.

"What the…?" Ramón said, suddenly putting two and two together.

Esteban lunged at him then, disregarding his own safety, not covering his lines, in a hit-or-die approach.

ZZZ

While on his knees, Esteban suddenly felt the familiar, unsettling feeling that preceded an incoming seizure. He looked up briefly towards the tavern and saw Diego's distinctive figure by the window in the upper floor. He hesitated, because he knew there was only one way to win that swordfight in the short amount of time he had left before he would drop to the ground seizuring, but, when his adversary also spotted Diego, recognizing him, his rage made Esteban thrust forward in a bold, unexpected move that caught the alcalde by surprise. Ramón extended his arm at the last moment, shooting his sword forward in a desperate attempt to stop him, and Esteban impaled himself against it while sinking his own blade deep into the alcalde's chest, right on his heart, through the "Z" his cousin had branded on his skin. Ramón dropped dead almost immediately, while Esteban fell to the ground with the alcalde's sword running through his body, just above his injured arm.

ZZZ

"Nooo!" Diego cried, while still leaning on the windowsill, shocked. His legs gave weight then and he dropped down to the floor in slow motion, incredulous, sliding his upper body along the wall. _No, Esteban. No! Why? Why?!_

But he knew perfectly well the reason why his cousin had done that, and he would probably had done the same in his position. Esteban had realized he was about to have a fit, and if that was the case he knew he was dead already. The only possible way he had seen to get rid of the alcalde for good was thrusting forward right then, disregarding his own safety.

From that position, crying with his hands covering his face while leaning on the wall, he listened to the commotion which ensued at the plaza. Among the cries, he identified Victoria's and his father's, who had both rushed to Esteban's side.

"No! Noooo!"

ZZZ

Victoria kneeled down and lifted Esteban's limp head gently, supporting him on her lap. Don Alejandro and Doctor Hernández had also run to his side, concentrating on the wound.

" _Mierda_ ," the doctor said when he examined the wound closer. The blade had followed an ascending trajectory, probably damaging the stomach, the liver, the diaphragm, and the lungs, and there was nothing anybody could do for him.

"Why have you done this? There was no need! No need at all!" Victoria cried.

Esteban lifted his right hand slowly to reach her face, and caressed it gently while she cried.

"Don't cry… my dear," he whispered, once again struggling to breathe and speak at the same time. "Ramón can't bother you no more… You're free now… Marry Diego… Be happy." His hand dropped back to his side, and Victoria grabbed it anxiously.

"Don't go, please! Stay with me!"

He smiled at her but didn't say anything else, lacking the strength, and he got quiet and limp, like a candle burning out.

The wound was bleeding profusely around the blade, but the doctor didn't dare pulling the sword out. He took the left hand off the waistcoat instead, and Esteban flinched when he forced the injured arm out of the way, to a side. With that gentle movement, the doctor realized the bone was annihilated by the bullet, and that arm could be beyond repair. If by a miracle Esteban could survive that stabbing wound, he would probably need to amputate that arm at the shoulder.

Esteban's face looked at peace when he fell unconscious then, to never wake up again. When he started convulsing shortly after, the sword trembled with his body, both shaking together until the doctor pulled it out with a swift movement. After that, Esteban inevitably bled to death in seconds while seizuring, despite the desperate attempts of the doctor and Don Alejandro to stop the haemorrhage.

In the end, Esteban stopped shaking and lay still, pale as a sheet, with his hazel eyes wide opened, looking at the infinity. Padre Benítez, also by his side now, closed his eyes gently and said a prayer while Don Alejandro and Victoria embraced tightly, trying to comfort each other while crying their hearts out.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – Once again, bloody Stephen King and his evil piece of advice: "kill your darlings." If you had read my trilogy and my other A.N at the end of it, you should have known what was coming when I used that dangerous term for Esteban: my** _ **darling**_ **.**

 **And, that's why I liked** _ **my darling**_ **Esteban so much all the way along this story, whatever idiotic manner I made him behave, because I knew he was the unsung hero of this tale. I knew from the very beginning of this story he would sacrifice himself for D/V at the end. Yes, it was planned all along, not a last-minute idea. As usual, when I started writing this monster, I had the start and the end of the story, and all the middle part kind of wrote itself, surprising me sometimes, making me go in tangents and pursuing subplots that stretched the story a little bit too long, much longer than anticipated. And it took too long to write it, over a year, specially because I dwelled so much this time in the angst, and the feelings of all the characters, and the interactions between them. That, and my liking for "showing, not telling", using dialogue for almost everything, bumped the word count a lot. Sorry.**

 **I really liked this guy, despite some readers hating him for getting on the way of our all-time favourite, D/V pairing, as I tried to make him a bit obnoxious and a pain in the arse sometimes, for dramatic purposes. But I wouldn't mind grabbing him for myself, you know? Victoria could keep Diego, and I could keep Esteban. And he would be grateful when I treated all his injuries every time he did something stupid, as well as treating his fits as I do with the epileptic dogs, hahahaha.**

 **I'm crying in a corner now, like Victoria would do during one of her breakdowns. And you should do the same. Sniff. Someone bring me a hankie. Buaaaa huaaaaa** **(or better still, bring me Diego to cry on his chest… heeeeee)**

 **(This is not finished yet. I must tie up some loose ends, for your expected HEA, so please, keep reading. Thanks.)**


	68. Chapter 68 - Esteban's motivations

**Chapter 68 – Esteban's motivations**

Standing by the dead bodies, Mendoza didn't know what to do, paralyzed by the shocking scene. Everything happened too fast, and he was totally stunned, numbed by the mixed, contradictory feelings he had when it was over. He felt sorry for the alcalde and sad for his death, but at the same time relieved, as if he deserved to die for his outrageous, deranged and cruel behaviour, and the sergeant's good nature made him feel very uneasy about that mean-spirited thought. At that point, he knew he would forever rue ignoring Ramón's command to arrest Don Esteban, because if he had done that, both men would still be alive.

He couldn't stand looking at Victoria and Don Alejandro, crying and hugging each other, close to Don Esteban's lifeless body, and he felt like joining them in their sorrow. When he thought about his friend Don Diego, who was so close to his cousin, he had to wipe some tears off while imagining how devastated the caballero would be, finding out the horrible news at his return from Monterey.

The soldiers looked at the sergeant, expectant, waiting for his orders, but he didn't want to be the one in charge.

 _Madre de Dios! I am in charge now!_

He was in charge of the garrison, in charge of everything in that pueblo until a new Alcalde would be appointed, but he refused to be the one, ignoring the looks of the other soldiers, choosing denial and silence as the best course of action.

Doctor Hernández had a quick look at the other inert body lying on the ground, not far from Don Esteban, to confirm what everybody already knew: the alcalde was dead.

"Sergeant, I think he should be moved inside the church. You should arrange the alcalde's funeral and deal with this disaster."

"Who? Me? I don't want to deal with anything, no," Mendoza said, shaking his head, refusing the responsibility out loud.

"I'm afraid you have to. As the highest ranked soldier in the garrison you are in charge now, and you should take the appropriate steps to deal with this unfortunate situation."

"No, not me, no. I'm not ready for this!" Mendoza said, shaking his head, stepping back.

"All right, calm down. I'll help you. Lancers, take the alcalde into the church, please. Corporal Sepúlveda, take witnesses' accounts of what happened here. The plaza was full, so you'll have no problem with that. I'll give you my statement later."

The soldiers followed the doctor's orders, happy to be told what to do, as they were as shocked as Mendoza by the tragedy, totally at a loss. They got a stretcher from the garrison to carry the alcalde's dead body to the church, and while they did that, following Padre Benítez, the doctor talked to Don Alejandro, who had let go of Victoria and was trying to regain his composure, wiping off his tears.

"Let's get your nephew off the plaza. Where should we take him? To the church, or do you want to take him home for the wake?"

"I… I don't know." The old don looked at the tavern window then, thinking of Diego. "Not home. That's too far away."

"We'll take him back to the tavern," Victoria said. "We'll do his wake there, at the ground floor, away from the alcalde. They shouldn't be placed together for that in church. It's not right."

"Good idea. Maybe he can see him then if he wants to," Don Alejandro said, careful not to mention Diego's name in front of the crowd that surrounded them.

ZZZ

Felipe tried to help Diego to stand up and go back to bed, but he refused to move. He carried on crying by the window, leaning against the wall, while Felipe continued watching the scene at the plaza, also crying.

"Is he dead yet?" Diego asked after a while, wiping off his tears, collecting himself. Felipe looked at him with reddened, tear-drenched eyes, and nodded slowly. The soldiers were taking the alcalde to the church then, so he made the signs to tell him that. "They are taking them to the church? Help me up, please."

Felipe pulled up while Diego made a huge effort to lift his unresponsive body, with the intention to get to the door, but he was lucky he got as far as a couple of steps to collapse back in bed.

"When will I regain my strength? When? This is ridiculous! Why am I still so weak?" Diego cried in frustration. He wanted to get down and see his cousin, but he couldn't. However, even if he physically could leave the tavern, he shouldn't because he was supposed to be in Monterey, so he still had to stay in that room, hiding. He started then a round of frustrated cursing and ranting, but he was interrupted by Victoria's arrival.

"Diego, I am so sorry," she said, rushing to his side. "Are you all right?"

Diego nodded, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"He sacrificed for us, so we can be together," she said with a trembling voice, and they both burst into tears again while supporting each other.

"I know. And he shouldn't have. _Maldito alcalde!_ If I had killed him ages ago as I should, none of this would have happened!" Diego cried in anger.

"Don't say that. Nobody knows what would have happened instead, if you had killed Ramón," she said, breaking the embrace to look at him.

"I should have done something to prevent this!"

"Please, don't torture yourself about this disaster. It can't be your fault. No way this is your fault!"

Diego looked down, avoiding her weepy eyes. "I feel as if it is, somehow. I knew Esteban would try something like this, and I still let him go. I should have stopped him."

"How? If he was determined to fight the alcalde, how could you stop him, even less in your condition? He did it for us, and I will be eternally grateful to him."

"Yes, I feel the same. But…"

"No buts. It was his choice, and there was nothing you, or anybody else, could do about it. Stop blaming yourself right now!"

"I can't! He was laughing with us only a few hours ago, and now he's gone, forever. When he left, he promised me I would see him later, but now I won't," he said while more tears ran afresh down his face. "I knew he wanted to fight the alcalde, but he was in no condition to do so. I told him to hide at Zorro's cave to heal before he confronted Ramón, but he didn't listen!"

"If he had done that, leaving the tavern to hide at the cave, the alcalde would have found you here while looking for him. Ramón was about to force that door to get into this room when I distracted him by running downstairs. I think Esteban knew he couldn't just leave the tavern and hide, because the alcalde would find you then."

"I guess you could be right. He probably hoped he could win somehow and then hide at the cave to heal. Unfortunately, we will never know what was going through his head."

"We are bringing him here for the wake. We can help you to go downstairs if you want to see him, before other people come."

"Yes, please, I would like to do that. Thank you."

ZZZ

While the coffin-maker got to work in the two caskets, Pedro and Pablo carried Esteban's floppy, dead body to the tavern, and left him lying on a large table. Victoria closed the tavern door behind Don Alejandro and doctor Hernández, and latched it before anybody else tried to get in.

"Diego wants to see him. Can you please help him to come downstairs?" Victoria said.

"Yes, of course," Pedro said.

Don Alejandro's workers helped Diego down, supporting his weight on their shoulders to drag him all the way to that table. When they got to Esteban's side Diego gasped, letting out a short, distressed whining cry when he saw his cousin's ghostly-white face, and his torso covered by that large blood stain. Blood that also covered his father's clothes, and the doctor's.

Diego stretched his arm to tentatively touch his cousin's injured arm, feeling the wound, and gasped again.

"Oh, God. That bone is blown to pieces!" Diego said, horrified, withdrawing his hand. "No wonder he tucked it away and avoided using the arm all through the swordfight, because it must have been hell for him fighting with that kind of pain.

"Yes. If he had survived, he would have lost that arm, very likely," the doctor said.

Fresh tears ran down Diego's cheeks freely once again. No way his spirited cousin would have coped with that. It was bad enough he had to suffer from seizures; permanent disfigurement would have tipped him to the edge.

"I think he felt he was about to fit and he didn't have much time left to win that fight," Diego said.

"Yes, I also think that," Don Alejandro said, nodding.

"We talked about that, how he had suffered a seizure every time he had used a sword recently, since he got poisoned. It happened _every_ time. And he knew perfectly well it was very likely he would fit again while fighting the alcalde. He knew that, and he still tried."

"Yes. He knew what he was doing, as if he tried to redeem himself or something," Don Alejandro said, hesitating. "Almost as if… Oh, God, I don't want to say it. Do you think he… he killed himself?"

"No, I don't think that was his first intention, but… maybe. I don't know. He looked at the window right before he lunged at Ramón, who also spotted me there. By attacking the alcalde like that, without covering himself at all, he risked his life, yes, but I think he wanted to carry on living. However, it looked like he didn't care much what happened to him as long as he could kill the alcalde with that last thrust. That was his way to get out, heroically and dramatically, as he always liked. And I'm glad he managed to do that, because I can't picture him disabled. Not like this," Diego said, shaking his head.

"No. He would have hated that," Don Alejandro agreed.

"Yes, and I will never thank him enough for his sacrifice," Diego said, wiping off his tears with the other hand, the one not stained with blood. "And now he'll never return that punch he owed me, and I will never shake off this odd, harrowing feeling I have. Ever."

"Please, don't," Victoria said. "I already said you shouldn't feel guilty about this, because it's not your fault."

"Yes, you said that, but I can't control what I feel, Victoria. Did he suffer a lot in the end?" he said, looking at the doctor.

"No, it was very fast," Doctor Hernández said. "He fell unconscious, started convulsing, and then bled to death in seconds after I removed the sword. So, I don't think he suffered a lot. He already did all his suffering while fighting with that arm, and with his fractured ribs. At the end, he smiled and looked at peace. Like… released."

Diego nodded then, with his eyes closed, swallowing hard to control another bout of crying. When he opened his eyes again, he tried to lean, without falling over him, and Pedro and Pablo made an extra effort to support his weight while he kissed his cousin's forehead lightly.

" _Gracias, idiota._ Farewell, and rest in peace now. You won your gold star this time."

ZZZ

Diego could not attend the double funeral the next day, but at least the poison's effect wore off over the next couple of days. The poison had acted mainly as a potent muscle relaxant, but once it faded, Diego was nearly back to normal, except for the stabbing wound in his back, and the now healing, repaired gunshot wound.

Two nights after the tragic deaths, he sneaked out of the tavern in the dark and rode back to the cave with Felipe. There, at his desk, he found a letter that brought fresh tears to his eyes one more time.

 _Dear Diego,_

 _If you are reading this, I'll probably be dead or badly injured, and unable to get rid of this embarrassing note before you can read it. Otherwise, it would have never reached your hands._

 _I am sorry if I didn't succeed today, and I can only hope that if I am dead, I took that son of a bitch to hell with me, so you can have a pleasant and bright future in this pueblo without his presence._

 _If my time has come and I had to go, please don't be sad for me. Be happy I got released from this life I don't really want to live. I know I'll never get the only woman I have ever loved, because she has always been yours, and I don't want a life on the run, with the inconvenience of having a seizure at any time. I am through with that life I don't even want to start living. So, if this is goodbye, don't cry, and be happy, as I want you to be. And don't you dare feeling guilty about anything because this was my choice. I could have followed your advice and stayed at the cave, but the alcalde would have searched the tavern again, finding you there while looking for me, and I could not allow that to happen. I can only hope I somehow won, and you don't need to dress as Zorro ever again._

 _Take care of Victoria, and your father, and tell them I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. And let my parents know what happened as well, and how their idiotic son did something remotely heroic in the end. Please, especially tell my mother how I regret not helping her and the children as I should have, instead of running away like a coward. If I have to take any regrets with me now, that would be the greatest one. That, and trying to steal your girlfriend. I am so sorry for that._

 _I really hope you have a wonderful life with Victoria. Please, make her happy, and give her the big family she longs for so much. Your father will appreciate that too, greatly. Only one request from you: name one of your sons after me. That will be nice to see from the other side._

 _So long, smartarse. Take care._

 _Your idiotic cousin,_

 _Esteban de la Vega_

Diego smiled through the tears when he finished reading.

"Yes, I will," he whispered, holding that letter against his chest. "And little Esteban will be as brave as his uncle, but a little less idiotic, I hope."

ZZZ

Diego slept that night at the cave, and the next morning he rode out as Zorro to stage the breaking-up with Victoria, something he wanted to do as soon as possible. The stabbing wound in his back still bothered him, but at least this time he didn't anticipate any problems at the pueblo, as he didn't think the lancers would take the initiative to chase him.

Pedro and Pablo had finished the carpentry work at the tavern, anchoring the chandelier properly this time. Unfortunately, Victoria had to pretend her arm was still broken and healing inside the cast for a few weeks, but she had decided to keep the tavern open for drinks only, taking a break from the cooking.

Zorro entered the tavern using the back door to the kitchen, and then walked into the main area through the curtains.

When Victoria saw him, she approached him quickly, looking furious.

"It was time you showed up at this pueblo, only a little bit late, don't you think?"

"I am sorry, Victoria, but I had to go away for a few days."

Everybody went quiet and all the customers present in the tavern stared at the couple, not missing a word.

"Don Esteban helped you at the plaza, saving your life, got poisoned with that damn, venomous blade, and instead of helping him, you had to go away?"

"Victoria, I had other issues I had to attend. I would have rescued him from jail now, as I had done several times, if he had not tried to be a hero."

"He was my friend, and now he's dead because you didn't bother helping him!"

"Your friend? I think he was more than your friend, wasn't he?"

Victoria slapped him hard with her left hand.

"Don't act so offended! That's the rumour I heard. You can deny it if you want, but he wasn't the only De la Vega you've been sweet with recently."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. He brought you roses the other day. I was here, at the tavern."

Some of the regular customers, who were also at the tavern when Diego appeared with the bouquet, made some comments about it, rumouring loudly.

"Were you? How convenient not revealing your identity to me so you can spy on me when you want, coward!"

"I wasn't spying. Only having a drink and admiring your beauty from afar," he said, bowing a bit.

"Give me a break! I am sick of this. We are finished! Get out of here!" she cried, storming upstairs. "And you know what, coward? If you had stick to your word, you should have killed the alcalde ages ago instead of giving him so many warnings, and Don Esteban would still be alive!" she said from the upper floor, leaning on her new banister, before she disappeared into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"All right, I'll give you a couple of days to think about this!" he shouted while looking up.

Mendoza and some soldiers entered the tavern then, and they stopped in their tracks, frozen in the spot when they saw Zorro in there.

"Zorro! What are you doing here?" Mendoza said. " _Madre de Dios!_ I am in charge of the garrison now. I should order the lancers to chase you, as the alcalde would!"

"Sergeant, don't be silly and get out of the way, please. Just ignore me; that would be easier."

"Yes. Easier. I like easier," Mendoza said, moving to a side so Zorro could get out through the front door.

Outside, he whistled for Toronado, who was there in a flash, hopped on the saddle and they galloped away.

 _Easy. Piece of cake_ , Zorro thought on the way back to the Hacienda de la Vega. _Good job she didn't hit me with the cast._

ZZZZZ


	69. Chapter 69 - 50 shades of Zorro freed

**A.N - I'm sorry, but the temptation to write another unnecessary piece of filth was too strong all of a sudden, (maybe because, as we say in Spain,** _ **no hay dos sin tres**_ **: "there is no two without three." Or, "these things always come in threes" (?) Is that how you say it in English?).**

 **So, here we go with the usual warnings for the third instalment of the** _ **50 shades of Zorro**_ **.**

 **WARNING** **\- don't read this** **MA rated chapter** **unless you are over 16; blah, blah, blah; you adults should know better than reading this soft, mummy-porn; and I should know better than writing it. But, oh, my… I had V and D talking down at the cave on their own, innocently, I swear, and this happened, out of the blue! I didn't plan it. It just happened. After all the misery, they fell into the hanky-panky trap again, the poor souls.**

 **I guess I am having trouble wrapping this story up and finish it off. I can't let go completely, somehow. So, one more chapter for you, a long one because I couldn't interrupt them while they were at it, dragging the story a little bit more.**

 **I think all those readers from Belgium that keep stopping at chapter 32 will appreciate this with a tray of chocolate. (Don't worry, guys, you are not busted. You know who you are, but I don't. I only know most of you are from Belgium on the stats for that particular chapter, but I see no names there. So, keep indulging yourselves, if you want, I don't mind. But it would be nice to know what do you like so much in that chapter to keep returning to it all the time. Send me a PM and let me know!)**

 **For the other, more moderate readers, warnings are in place marking the filth, so you are safe to read for a little while still, and then skip those bits if you want. As before, I think it is quite mild, but still, warnings are up if you need them.**

 **Btw: "Despacito." I hate that song. (Maybe you would think I should love it, with all the filth in it, but no. Not my kind of song at all. Mr What's-your-face, if my life was a puzzle, I wouldn't need your "piece" to make me whole and cry "Dios bendito", thank you). Number one in Spain for ages, then all the summer in the UK with the Justin Beaver version, ad nauseam. It drills my mind every time I hear it on the radio. Sorry, but I couldn't resist the pun: "** _ **a la mierda el despacito**_ **!" YAY!**

 **So, raunchy rendezvous at the cave! Love it, or hate it. Ha. (Look, after all, this is chapter 69, so, what else but some hanky-panky? Soooo fitting, LOL. Enjoy. And review, please, even if it is something on the line of "you, little perv… get your mind off the gutter," hahahaha. Thanks.)**

 **Chapter 69 – 50 shades of Zorro… freed?**

That evening, Victoria had dinner at the hacienda De la Vega. As only Pedro and Pablo new about Zorro, and not the other servants, Diego stayed at the cave all the time, still pretending to be in Monterey, because the less people new about his secret, the better.

After dinner, Victoria visited Diego on her own, carrying a tray for him.

"No hanky-panky," Don Alejandro said, taking a seat at the library, by the fireplace, choosing a book from the pile he had at the side table. "Remember you are not married yet."

"Yes. Don't worry, Don Alejandro. At the moment, I'm sure he's not in the mood for any _hanky-panky_ , as you call it."

"I know. I'm only joking. Go and cheer him up a bit, please. He has been in a gloomy mood all day. Zorro is about to fade into oblivion, and that must be quite upsetting for him too, on top of everything else."

Victoria opened the secret door by the fireplace and walked through it carefully, carrying the dinner tray. She walked down the steps slowly, still amazed at how Diego had managed to keep that place secret for so long. She had been there already a couple of times over the last two days, the same as Don Alejandro, and they were still in awe about all the stuff Diego kept in there, under their nose. Like the laboratory.

" _Hola, querido. Cómo estás?"_ she said, walking to his side to leave the tray at the desk, in front of him. "Have you finished packaging the medical supplies for Doctor Hernández yet?"

Diego sat at his desk, slouched on his sturdy, mahogany chair, apparently doing nothing else but sulking, with his left elbow leaning on the armrest, and his cheekbone resting on that hand, supporting his head on it lazily. As he didn't travel to Monterey for real, he was preparing a large parcel with his own stock for the doctor, to replace everything he had damaged, and also to justify his long absence, because he couldn't return to the pueblo empty-handed.

When he lifted his sad face to her, nodding in silence, she gave him a quick, chaste kiss, smiling and combing back his rebellious fringe as if he was a little kid.

"You look cheerful tonight," he said, rather unemotionally.

"Not particularly, but I guess that, comparing to your long face, anybody with half a smile would look like the spirit of joy to you right now."

"I suppose so."

"You did very well at the tavern today, you know? After you left, some customers talked about the day you brought me flowers as Diego. I heard them. That's a very good, significant incident to recall, because a relationship with you won't look so jarring this way, so out of the blue, if everybody knows you already showed interest for me before I broke up with Zorro. And you did it in a very subtle way, not mentioning your own name directly."

"You were brilliant yourself, very convincing. You nearly made me cry when you said it was my fault because I should have killed the alcalde when I had the chance. You know that's what I keep thinking all the time."

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. Forgive me. I got carried away while calling Zorro a coward. But please, don't think about it. Stop beating yourself up about something you can't change, please."

"I wish I could."

"Of course you can stop, and you will. Now, eat your dinner before it gets cold."

"Yes, Ma'am, as you wish," he said, tucking in his casseroled lamb. "Hum, that's very nice. Did you make this?"

"No, María did. She is an excellent cook. I wish she could come to work for me at the tavern."

"How are you doing with that cast? Fed up of it yet?" he said in between mouthfuls, while munching the meaty stew.

"Yes. And this morning, I had to think twice to hit you with my left hand rather than with the right," she said, laughing.

"I am so glad you didn't hit me with that monster!"

"That's it, smile a bit. That's good," she said when she saw that shadow of a grin curling up his lips. She moved away from him to stroll around the cave while he ate his meal, touching things here and there, curious. She gave Toronado a carrot and talked to him briefly while patting his neck, before she wandered back towards the desk. "How are you doing with the cravings?"

"A bit better, thanks. I don't feel the urge to take that drug so much now, which is good."

"Is the stabbing wound still bothering you?"

"A little, but getting better every day too."

"It's so amazing how you recovered so quickly all of a sudden. I can't get my head around that."

"Yes. One minute I couldn't move my legs, and the next I jumped out of bed. Whatever poison Lucía used on that blade, it had that weird quality. Which makes me think: if Esteban had waited only a couple of days more, we could have escaped from the tavern together, and he could be here with me right now, instead of... where he is."

"Diego, he had no way of knowing that. None of us did, not even the doctor. We thought your life wasn't in danger anymore, but we didn't know when would you recover your strength fully, if ever. Please, stop thinking! You spend too much time on your own here. This is unhealthy. If you carry on like this, I'll have to move in with you to keep you distracted of those gloomy thoughts."

"Hum… I don't think my father would approve that drastic measure, only to keep me entertained."

"No, he wouldn't," she said, gravitating to his side. "Which is such a shame," she added with a playful smile.

He left the spoon on the tray and turned on his chair to embrace her waist, resting one side of his head on her midriff.

"You'll never know how much I wish for this tedious, annoying times to be over; to be married to you, so I don't need to hide my love for you or to restrain myself in any way anymore," he said, enjoying her comforting warmth.

"I feel the same, believe me," she said, stroking his hair.

He let go of her and pushed the chair back, freeing some space between him and the desk, and invited her to sit on his lap, which she did, willingly. He embraced her waist again, and she leaned on his chest, listening one more time to his powerful heartbeats, getting cosy, curling up on him, snuggling like a purring cat seeking the sun's heat. He rested his chin on her head, also getting comfy, and sighed.

"I love you so much, it hurts," he whispered to her hair, rocking her gently, like a baby.

"Soon. We'll be together soon," she whispered back, to his chest, feeling safe and cherished in his arms. Listening to his throbbing heart brought her some memories of a certain night at the tavern, and the same thought could have crossed his mind, because his heart rate suddenly accelerated a bit. She moved off him and lifted her head, looking up to meet his eyes, passing her left arm over his neck, and he leaned to kiss her, with a tentative, sweet and soft kiss; an innocent kiss which soon became wet and longing, deep, and endless. The kind of kiss that could get them both instantly aroused, and on edge.

After a long, delicious, and thorough exploration of her mouth, he pulled back, freeing her lips, looking flustered.

"Damn it, Victoria. You always make me feel like an out-of-control teenager," he said when the infamous, inconvenient bulge made an appearance. "This is too embarrassing! I'm sure Felipe has more self-restrain and more command over his young, inexperienced body, than I do when I am near you."

She laughed when she felt his increasingly firm member pressing at the back of her thigh, teasing him by moving her leg over it in small circles, rubbing the bulging area gently.

"Oh, my... what's _that_? And I told your father he shouldn't worry about chaperoning us tonight because no way you would be in the mood!"

"I know I shouldn't be, under the circumstances, but, didn't I say before that you fry my brain like a crispy tortilla? Because you do, and without hope. I'm always in the mood when you are so close to me," he said, claiming her mouth again, eagerly.

She moaned then, melting in his arms, raking his dark, luscious hair one more time, as she loved to do, using only her left hand, resenting not to be able to use the right one as well. She got even more excited when his hands wandered slowly all over her back, venturing down until they reached her firm derrière, where they stopped to knead her cheeks. She tugged at his white shirt then to set it free at the waist, off his trousers, and tried to undo the buttons to uncover his muscular torso while still lost in that kiss, resorting to wrench the shirt open when she couldn't unbutton it easily with the bulky cast on.

When the buttons tore off, flying away in all directions before they fell to the floor, she left his mouth to leave a trail of wet kisses down his neck and over his chest, a move that left him whimpering and complaining softly, in sweet desperation, like a hopeless, abandoned puppy.

"We shouldn't. Please, stop it. Stop it. Don't." He grabbed her wrist and the cast and pushed her slightly away from him, to look at her hungry eyes. "I can't. Not yet. We should wait until we are married. You know that. Sorry."

"Why? We are engaged now, and we are going to get married as soon as possible. So, does it really matter if we do it now or in a few weeks from now?"

"It could still take months, Victoria, not weeks."

"Great. That only reinforces my point: it is pointless to wait for so long."

"I shouldn't take advantage of you like this."

"Advantage? Look, I didn't know who was the man behind the mask before, and we still made love. Now I know you are _him_ , and you are not even remotely taking advantage of me because I want this as much as you do, so don't be silly."

"But my father will—."

"No," she interrupted, placing her index finger on his lips. "Forget that nonsense you father has been drilling into you, with that old-fashioned gentlemen's code. We are engaged, and the truth is, we should have been married and blessed by the priest ages ago. You are not going to change your mind and leave me pregnant and with my reputation ruined, like it happened to Lucía, so I have to look for another husband quickly somewhere else, are you?"

"Do I really have to answer that stupid question?"

"I know you want this, and so do I. Then… what's the problem? Your father asked me to cheer you up, and that's what I am doing. Besides, I though you could be dying only a few days ago. After all that angst, and the gallons of tears I cried, I earned this," she said, finding his mouth again, insatiable.

"You know I have no willpower to resist you, at all, don't you?" he said when she let go of him. They looked at each other for a moment, both panting crazy with desire, thinking about the possibilities. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, determined, and started to undo the lace of her blouse.

"Oh, God. You are for real!" he said, staring at her with his blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Wait a second, please."

He lifted her off his lap and stood up, leaving her standing by the desk while he went to tamper with the mechanism of the secret door.

"What are you doing?"

"Preventing a very embarrassing moment if my father tries to come here in the next half an hour," he whispered from the door, while disabling the mechanism.

"Can you block that door from here?"

"Oh, yes. He won't be able to open the secret door at the fireplace from the other side now. You know, many times I had to do this, when the alcalde or the soldiers were at the library, to prevent any accidental activation of the switch," he explained when he returned to her side.

"You are so clever," she said, passing her arms around his neck, stroking the hair reaching his nape. "So clever."

"Where were we? Oh, yes: this," he said, kissing her senseless again while fumbling with her clothes.

 ***** Fade to black now *****

He managed to take off her blouse without ripping it, handling her clothes a little bit more carefully than she had done with his shirt, sparing them because she would have to wear the same outfit to leave the cave, looking as pristine as when she came in. He spent some time undoing all the laces of her corset then, and when he finally uncovered her firm, small breasts, he felt the burning need of suckling those nipples immediately, urgently, making her arch her body, moaning with wild pleasure while he held her in his arms. At some point, his tongue travelled south as he bowed down, reaching her navel, and he pushed her skirt and underwear down in one go, dropping them to the floor in a bundle. Then, he held her up from her naked buttocks while she hung from his neck with her legs at his sides, and carried her on him as a light feather until he sat down at the wide, mahogany chair again, placing her on top of him, straddling him. From that position, with her knees at his hips, she leaned forward and he continued licking her breasts and kneading her bottom, driving her insane with desire. Her eagerness also drove him crazy, so he used his hand to check if she was ready, from behind.

"You are always so wet, and so keen. I liked that so much, _mi amor_ ," he said hurriedly, breathless, pleasantly surprised by her lavish, bountiful moist.

"Do you think you are the only one who loses his mind? I am lucky I don't have any bulging equipment, or I would be as embarrassed as you by my lack of self-control when you are near me," she said at his ear, while nibbling at it, making him shiver. "Good job nobody really knows how excited you get me, or I would have a very, very, bad reputation in this pueblo."

That comment made him laugh with zest, but this time he didn't cough, and he didn't complain about the wound in his back either. Instead, he focused on her nipple again, licking it while he moved his right hand to her front to finger-love her. While supporting and stroking her rear end with the left, he drove her insane with longing when he found a particular spot inside, one she didn't know she had.

"Oh, please, stop teasing me and take me! I want you, and I need you, so take me right now because we don't have much time," she said, wriggling like an eel, moving away from his shameless, bold finger. She pushed his shirt back, leaving it hanging down at his back from his upper arms, and then she kneeled on the floor in front of him, attacking the front of his trousers to uncover his erection. Fearing she would rip them apart too, like the shirt, he helped her to undo the front, and then he lifted his rear end from the chair while she pulled his trousers down. After that, she dragged his underwear avidly too, leaving both pieces of clothing around his ankles, not bothering with removing the boots.

" _That_ looks so different now," she said while staring at his erection, risen up right in front of her eyes, studying it in full detail this time, no longer dealing with it in the dark, like on their previous encounter.

"Different to what?"

"You know, to what it looked like when I helped you with the chamber pot. When it was… flaccid."

"It does look different, doesn't it?" he said, laughing again at her innocence.

"But, I think I prefer handling this shape rather than the other," she said, grabbing him with her left hand, making him gasp. She tried to move it along his length in the same way he had taught her the first time, but, out of practice, she couldn't do it so well with the left hand, so, in the end, she leaned over him and used her mouth instead.

"Oh, God, Victoria. You are a natural!" he said while he grabbed the armrests, slouching on the chair, extending his neck over the backrest, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment with bated breath. He moaned loudly for a while then, whimpering as he stroked her hair slowly with one hand, until he made her stop. "Come back up here or this will be over too soon," he said, pulling her up. "You are too good at that."

She climbed back on top of him, straddling him again, but this time she accidentally pressed with her knee over the healing gunshot wound at his side, making him cry in pain.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry! Are you all right?" she said, jumping off him again.

"Yes, I'm all right, don't worry. Just remember: try not to press in that area, if you can. It's still tender," he said, bringing her closer again. "Try passing your legs under the chair's arms, rather than kneeling. See how that feels."

She tried that, placing her legs under the wide armrests, leaving them dangling in there in that awkward position, hardly reaching the floor, sitting right in front of his erection. He held her petite body up then, and tentatively lowered her down to find his way in, slowly, while she whimpered, holding onto his shoulders.

"Is that all right? Am I hurting you?"

"No, that's fine, go on," she said, and he continued lowering her rear end on top of him, until she took him all in, resting on his hips. "I love you," she whispered slowly, staring at him.

"Not so much as I love you, _mi vida_ ," he said, standing still for a moment, just feeling her, caressing her sides. She leaned to kiss him one more time then, and he started moving her rear end slowly, up and down, holding her by her cheeks, keeping them open as she slid her moist around him. She left his mouth and leaned on him, still holding onto his shoulders and his neck, moaning, concentrating on following the movement, trying to use her own power, but it was difficult for her in that position. "Oh, Dios. That's it, _despacito_. We'll go _suavecito_ this time, don't worry. _Poquito a poquito…_ "

 _Who am I kidding?_ he thought when he picked up the pace soon, as she moaned louder, begging for more, obviously too keen to go faster, just like him. _Fuck it. A la mierda el despacito!_

ZZZ

 *****(This scene doesn't belong to the hanky-panky. Safe to read.)*****

"Don Alejandro, do you know when will Don Diego bring in Tor… the new horse?" Pedro asked him at the library.

"I guess he won't return to the pueblo for at least two or three days more."

"Where should we put him? With the other stallions? I'm not sure how will he adapt, after all that time on his own down there."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Diego thought about that issue already. He's always on top of things. I'll ask him what he wants to do. But don't worry about it yet, because there is still plenty of time to prepare."

"All right. Let me know the plan tomorrow, then."

After Pedro left, Don Alejandro set the book back with the others and approached the fireplace. He actioned the concealed switch to open the door, but it didn't work this time. He tried several times, and then knocked at the fireplace back panel, but nobody answered.

"Felipe!" he called then, looking for him, but the youngster didn't answer either. _Where are you? And, why is this door not opening now?_

ZZZ

 ***** (Fade to black again)*****

"Sorry, Diego. Stop. Stop, please," she said, suddenly, complaining.

"What's wrong?" he said, keeping still at once. "Are you all right? Am I hurting you?"

"No, not you. I didn't want to bother you with this, but I can't stand it anymore. I am hurting my legs with these damn armrests all the time now," she said, looking embarrassed about it.

"Sorry, I didn't realize. Get your legs out and we'll try something else, don't worry."

He helped her, lifting her slender body up, and when she kneeled at his hips she pressed on his tender side again.

"Sorry!" she said when he cried, getting off him. "This is not working, is it? We need a bed," she said, eyeing the small one he was using now at the cave, close to Toronado's pen.

"Not that one. That old, rickety thing will collapse if we give it a few, good shakes, and I'll need it later to sleep," he said, with a wink and a smirk. "But don't worry, we still have some options here."

He stood up and stretched his arm to take the tray off the desk, leaving it on a side, on the floor, and then carelessly pushed all the objects on the desk to the sides, out of the way.

"Come here." He lifted her up again, holding her rear end as before, and carried her to the table, walking a couple of short steps, careful not to trip with the trousers still at his ankles. He left her gently on the desk, sitting on top, at the edge, glad he was a tall man and would have no problem at all to reach her in that position. He looked down at her legs then, frowning when he saw the reddened marks on her thighs, marks that would morph into dark bruises soon. "I am sorry. You should have told me. Forgive me," he said, caressing her legs lightly, kissing her.

"Don't worry. I'll live. What do we do now?" she said when he let go of her hungry lips.

"Lie down," he said, holding her head gently as she did, following her on that movement, until he ended up hovering over her over the desktop. "Is this more comfortable for you?"

"Yes, thanks."

He kissed her again, and she embraced him tightly, fervent, only too keen on him.

"Wait. Was that the door?" he said, lifting his head, stopping for a moment to listen intently. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and when Victoria said: _"Who cares?"_ he had to agree with her and carry on. He tentatively rubbed his length against her moist a few times with gentle movements, and when she responded arching her body and passing her legs around his hips to cross them behind him, moaning, he helped himself back in, finding his way easily in that position, and resumed the thrusting, slowly at first, holding her head to prevent any banging on the desk, but soon he let go of her head to pin her arms down on the desk, in a possessive move that left her even more excited, begging him for more. With her hands up, she enjoyed the way her breasts moved freely with her body, something he also appreciated greatly, for the way he looked at them go.

"This is better. Much better," she said with her eyes closed, letting out little cries accompanying every thrust, which served to spur him on. In the end, he let go of her arms to get a grip at the far edge on the desk, for anchor, and she held onto his strong forearms.

Her whimpering drove him so crazy he ended up thrusting so hard it was a good job the desk was so sturdy and heavy, or he could have dragged it along the floor, pushing the whole thing along. Soon, Victoria had enough and cried then, arching her body as she came, digging her nails on his arms, and he held on a bit longer, moving only enough to make sure she had finished. When she released her tight grip on him and opened her eyes to stare at his with a wide smile and grateful wonder, he pulled back quickly.

"What's that?" she said, lifting her head, mesmerized by the sticky, warm fluid pouring off him, onto her abdomen.

He took a grip of _that_ and stayed motionless for a few seconds, with his other hand resting on the desk, with his eyes closed and his mouth half open, gasping until he got released completely, and the waves of pleasure subsided.

"This is what will get you pregnant soon, I hope," he said while panting, "so you can have the children you always wanted, but not today."

 *****The deed is done. You can put the lights back on now*****

He removed his ruined shirt then and used it to clean up the mess, discarding it on the floor, and then he leaned over her to kiss her gently, until he weighed down on her, resting his sweaty body on hers to catch his breath.

"I love you so much, _mi amor_. Let's get married right now so we can repeat this tomorrow!" he said, laughing in short outbursts while panting, with his head buried on her shoulder.

She giggled then, embracing him, resting the bulky cast on his back.

"Yes, why not? _Yo también te quiero más que a mi vida_. I can't wait!"

Diego kissed her again, lovingly and calmly this time, without the urgency he felt before, but the tender, intimate, postcoital moment was shattered by the insistent banging at the door, and the familiar, demanding, and at moments like that, utterly irritating voice of Don Alejandro.

"Open that damn door!"

ZZZZZ


	70. Chapter 70 - Not conforming anymore

**Chapter 70 – Not conforming anymore**

"Felipe, why can't we open this door now then?" Don Alejandro said when Felipe also failed to action the switch.

 _"It must be disabled from the inside,"_ the youngster signed.

"What?"

Felipe tried again, with different signs, until he got it.

"He locked it from the other side? Is that what you mean? To keep us out?"

Felipe nodded, shrugging his shoulders, not sure how to take the aggressive tone the old don's voice was acquiring.

" _Me cago en tu leche,_ Diego! How could you!" he said, banging at the door, crying out loudly. "Open that damn door!"

ZZZ

"For fuck sake, Father, not now!" Diego cursed, going limp, moving his head off Victoria to drop it on the desk, banging his forehead on the flat surface, in desperation. " _Mierda. Coño._ "

"Diego! Open up!"

" _Joder!_ He doesn't even care about keeping the secret anymore! _Si no se calla la puta boca,_ all the servants are going to find out!" he carried on cursing, extremely annoyed, standing up quickly to pull up his underwear and his trousers, for the first time truly appreciating Victoria's rushed decision to leave his boots on. "Come on, get dressed, quick!" he said, running to the door.

"In a moment, Father! And stop shouting my name, for goodness sake!"

"Open the door!" Don Alejandro shouted again.

"Wait a moment, the mechanism is jammed!"

"I can't believe that, not even for a second! Open up!"

 _Sod it_. He moved away from the door and grabbed the ruined, and now stained and sticky shirt, looking for a place to hide it, and in the end, he shoved it into a pile of hay. Luckily for him, he had some spare clothes at the cave, so he put on a clean shirt, and buttoned it up as fast as he could while Victoria was still fighting with the corset, always a chore to put on properly on her own, even more with a cast. He helped her with it, and also to put on the rest of her clothes quickly, and when he was about to comb her hair with his fingers, he took his own hand to his nose, pulling a face at the smell.

" _Maldita sea!_ We stink of sex from a mile away! Wash your hands, your face, and your mouth in that basin please, and use that aromatic soap," he said, washing himself in a bucket while she used the basin, before he combed his own, tousled hair back quickly. Then, he grabbed the small bottle with the spearmint solution he used as a mouthwash, took a sip, gargled it all over his mouth, and spat it on the bucket.

"Rinse your mouth with this, quick," he said, handing the small bottle over.

While she did that, he combed her hair quickly with his now clean, but not completely smell-free fingers.

"You look all right. How do I look?" he said.

"As good as you can look in the three minutes you had to smarten up," she said after she spat the mouthwash.

"For goodness sake, open this door! What the hell are you doing down there?! I said no hanky-panky!"

"There we go. Already on it. Brilliant," Diego said, running back to the door. He re-engaged the mechanism to open the secret door, and his father came through it, charging like a raging bull.

"What the hell, Diego! What were you two doing in here? Ah?"

"Having dinner, and talking, and now Victoria is leaving," he said, calling her to the door with his hand gestures. "Felipe, do you mind accompanying her to the pueblo, please? It is dark, and she shouldn't be travelling on her own."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, under Don Alejandro's stern look.

" _Buenas noches, querida_. Thank you for that delicious dinner. Take care," he said, kissing her hand lightly.

"Goodnight, Don Alejandro," she said, but the old don only huffed, mumbling an unintelligible answer.

After they left, Diego closed the secret door quickly.

"Damn it, Father! What the hell were you thinking, calling my name like that while I am supposed to be in Monterey? Have you lost your mind?!"

"Yes, I have! Didn't I tell you that you should keep it in your pants? I am so cross with you I could smack you into the next century again!"

"I don't know what are you talking about," Diego said, hesitating by the door, considering it would probably be better not to let his father venture into the cave, but he charged inside, nonetheless, ignoring him, like a hunting dog looking for clues. Diego followed him, cursing himself when his father spotted the dinner tray on the floor, and the empty desk. He should have paid more attention to that, rather than focusing on their appearance only.

"Why didn't you finish your _delicious_ dinner, as you put it? And why is that tray on the floor, when you have plenty of space on the desk?"

Don Alejandro sniffed the air, and he caught the distinctive, but faint smell of sweat and sex in the area close to the desk, which looked suspiciously clear at the middle. The objects on it were pushed in bundles to the sides, quite carelessly.

"I dropped the ink, and I had to clean it," Diego improvised.

"The ink… right. You did a very good job there, because the wood is not stained at all. But, where are the cloths you used to clean that mess, ah? And, look at that, you even had time to refill the ink!" he said, taking the small container from the desk, as if surprised it was still full. He put it back where it was, and leaned to get the tray from the floor. When he did that, he spotted the buttons all around the area. "Oh, look, you dropped a few buttons… I wonder how they got there, to the floor, all at the same time…"

Diego didn't even try to justify that, and he stood there, still, just looking at his father with a serious face, with his jaw set and his arms crossed over his chest, while the old don carried on, apparently having a ball trying to humiliate him.

"You know, half an hour ago, Pedro asked me where should we keep Toronado when you bring him to the stables. I told him he shouldn't worry about it, because you are always on top of things. I didn't know you were doing that so literally tonight…"

"Father, stop it. I'm tired of this game. Whatever happened here, it happened. And it's none of your business. So, leave it, please."

"We had this conversation already, and you seemed to understand!" Don Alejandro shouted, no longer humouring him. "I'm so disappointed with you, Diego. You should know better than behaving like this!"

"And so do you!"

"What?"

"Nothing," Diego said, biting his lower lip.

"I'm worried about you, Son. This is a sin! Don't you realize? Why can't you wait until you are married? It's not so difficult!"

"I'm sure God will forgive me for loving my future wife. And if He doesn't, I don't give a damn!"

Don Alejandro gasped, staring at his son with his mouth open, disbelieving his rebellious attitude. For the first time, he could see the true Diego, the one he had only seen before behind a mask, like when Zorro ignored his wishes, taking a rose from his garden, under his nose, only to provoke him: a strong individual, firm to stand his ground, and determined in his own convictions, not giving a toss about anybody else's. Even less, his father's.

When Don Alejandro found out Diego was Zorro, he had trouble reconciling the image of his bland, spineless son, and that brazen, masked man, but now he could fathom how Zorro could be antagonizing the alcalde for so long, and anybody else that was a threat to the pueblo, coming into his turf uninvited, like that sinister Palomarez. It was a shock for him to realize he no longer had a chance of intimidating such a man, ever again, about anything. Nonetheless, as a father, he still had to try, because before, he had always won every argument with his son, and Diego had always bent, conforming to his ruling, hardly ever shouting back, except that time he had called him a coward and Diego had lost it, slamming the door on his back.

"Diego! How can you say that? That's blasphemy!"

"As I said, I don't care, because I'm sure the Almighty has more important things to do than worrying about this so much as you do."

"But you are a caballero, a gentleman. Gentlemen don't behave like this!"

"Oh, yes, they do, indeed!" Diego shouted, running out of patience and self-control. "They all have their needs, just like anybody else, to be satisfied with whores and women of ill reputation while they pretend to be flags of decency themselves. Me, on the contrary, I have been faithful to Victoria since I returned to Los Angeles, for more than four years. I haven't touched, not even looked at another woman in all that time, and I've made love to her twice. _Twice_. In four years! I don't think I'll ever feel God's Wrath about this. If anything, comparing with the others, the so called "gentlemen", that jolly group you belong to, God must be cheering on me from Heaven. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you won't make me feel guilty about this anymore!"

"Well, you should!"

"And you shouldn't visit Collado's widow! So, sod your ill principles, Father!" Diego finally exploded, red-faced with anger, spilling the secret he had known for nearly a year.

Don Alejandro's hand flew to his son's face automatically, like a spring, without thinking, but Diego grabbed his wrist before he could hit him, as fast as the legendary Zorro would do.

"No, not anymore."

"How do you know about that? Nobody knows that!" Don Alejandro said while struggling with Diego's firm grip.

"I'm Zorro, remember?" he said, releasing his father's arm, which he retrieved slowly. "I know everything that happens in this pueblo. I didn't want to mention that before, every time you gave me grief about this issue, because I know you regret your own weakness, but… I can't take this shit anymore! I had enough of your double moral!"

"Diego, I don't recognize you. Where is my son? Who the hell is this man in front of me?"

"I often ask myself the same question, because I don't know who I am anymore. But, this evening, I only know one thing: I am a man who had it with this nonsense. I'm going to talk to Padre Benítez right now so we can get married tonight. Then, maybe I can have your blessings if Victoria stays here locked up with me for a couple of days, to stop me from going mental!"

"Don't be stupid. You can't go to the pueblo yet, not for at least another three days. You can't pretend to go to Monterey and be back in less than a week!"

"I'm going as Zorro, and, by the way, this is what happened to my other shirt!" he said, untucking his shirt and yanking the front open, with buttons flying everywhere just as before.

"For fuck sake, Diego... I can't believe you are the same person! It can't be!"

"I am exactly the same, only I won't pretend anymore. At least, not with you," Diego said, donning the black shirt and the rest of Zorro's cloths and weapons quickly.

Don Alejandro watched his son transform into the masked bandit with mixed feelings. Diego got Toronado's tack on, and when he was ready to go, he put on the mask and the hat, and hopped on the saddle.

"Diego, don't go. You can't go, not like this."

"Watch me," Zorro said, defiantly, setting off towards the back door.

ZZZ

Victoria was glad she could just leave the hacienda, happy to avoid a heated exchange with Don Alejandro, embarrassed to the core as she was. Felipe accompanied her, but as he couldn't talk, she didn't make any effort to have a sign conversation with him, so they both cantered in silence towards the pueblo. When they were quite close, they heard a furious clatter of hooves behind them, as a rider came up to them in the dark. They turned their head to look back, surprised to see Zorro catching up with them.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria said.

"We are getting married tonight. I am fed up of this," Zorro said when he slowed down Toronado, to canter hand in hand with them, at the side of the road.

"Are we?" she said, puzzled.

"Yes. Carry on to the tavern. I'll talk to Padre Benítez first, and we'll be there as soon as possible. Felipe, stay a bit, please, so you can act as a witness. Thank you."

He spurred the black stallion then, and they carried on galloping at full speed towards the pueblo, soon disappearing out of sight into the darkness.

"Is he for real? Get married tonight?" Victoria said, still baffled.

 _"I guess,"_ Felipe signed, shrugging his shoulders. Diego was behaving so randomly recently, nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Wow," that was all she could add, feeling a bunch of nervous butterflies in her stomach. The event she had been waiting for so long and with so much expectation, will happen that night, and in secret. Unbelievable. And she would have no time to prepare, no time at all.

ZZZ

Mendoza sat at the alcalde's desk, smoking one of Ramón's cigars under the faint light of a small candle, in a quiet, relaxing semi-darkness. As the appointed Commander of the garrison by default, he had moved into the alcalde's quarters upstairs, and he was making the best of the situation until a replacement arrived. It was late, but he didn't mind. Tomorrow, he could wake up at whatever time he wanted, as he didn't need to report and give explanations to anybody. It was such a bliss, he couldn't help but smile while sending columns of spiralling smoke into the air.

He was surprised to see Victoria arriving at the tavern with Felipe as such late hour, so he stood up and walked to the window to have a better look at the other side of the plaza. Victoria took her horse to the stable while Felipe tied his pinto to the rail at the front, waiting for her to open the front door.

Mendoza carried on smoking, inconspicuous by the window, like a bored, busybody old lady with nothing else to do but meddling in the lives of others, prying behind a laced curtain. Victoria opened the tavern's front door and Felipe got in. Shortly after, he saw Zorro and the priest crossing the plaza, also entering the tavern. He puffed at his cigar then a couple of times and left it on the ashtray, too curious to find out what was going on.

ZZZZZ


	71. Chapter 71 - The not-so-secret wedding

**Chapter 71 – The not-so-secret, secret wedding**

Padre Benítez never closed the front door of the pueblo's church. His main reasons were simple ones: firstly, he doubted anybody would go in at night to steal anything, because there wasn't much to steal, and because Zorro was always guarding the pueblo, acting as a good deterrent; and secondly, because maybe someone would need his help in the middle of the night, as it was the case this time.

Zorro pushed the door and walked inside the small, sacred building. The priest was still awake and active, tidying up the main aisle, between the pews, in preparation for mass in the morning, and lifted his head when he heard the door.

"Zorro! What are you doing here at this time of night? Do you need my help?"

"Yes, Padre, I do."

"How can I help you?"

"I would like to get married to señorita Escalante tonight, please."

"Tonight? Why tonight?"

"Because I have been waiting for too long, and because the wedding has to be secret, like my identity is, and this is the best time for that."

"Does she know who you are now?"

"Yes. And we need your blessings now before we have the real, public wedding later on."

"What do you mean? I can't marry you twice! That's ridiculous."

"Why?"

"That would be like making a mockery of the sacred rite of marriage. If you want to have a public wedding later on, I can't marry you now."

"Well, in a way it would be like two different weddings, one marrying Zorro, and the second one, marrying the real _me_."

"That would be like marrying Victoria to two different men. That's even worse!"

"But I am the same one!"

"Sorry, I don't think what you are asking me to do is right. I could marry you tonight, yes, but I still need to know who you are, and I can't marry you again later on."

"Well, in that case, consider this a secret of confession, and you can't tell anybody about it."

"Yes, of course."

When Zorro took off the hat, and then his mask, the priest looked at him, squinting his eyes, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Don Diego? My goodness, I never saw that coming!" he said, taking a seat in the nearest pew, as if feeling dizzy. "Really? Aren't you supposed to be collecting the doctor's medicines in Monterey?"

"Yes, I am," Diego said, walking a few steps to kneel in front on the priest. "Yes, Padre, it's me, Diego de la Vega, and I really need your help. As you can imagine, I am going through very difficult, trying times right now, still trying to cope with the tragic death of my cousin, because I feel responsible. Besides, I've been badly injured, and poisoned, I nearly died only four days ago, and I'm hiding at the moment while pretending I am in Monterey, before I can return to the pueblo. I need to get married to Victoria now so I can spend time with her without my father giving me grief about that _improper_ situation. If I stay on that cave on my own for another day, I'll go insane. I need her there, I need her soothing presence, without my father's disapproval."

"I don't understand, Don Diego. Do you want to get married now because you want to have… carnal contact with her… in a cave? Is that it?"

"No!" Diego cried, standing up quickly, taking his hands to his head, wandering right and left in front of the priest, until he stopped to look at him again. "But that's what my father thinks it's going to happen every minute I spend with her now! I can't stand his lectures and admonitions anymore. It's killing me. If we get married now, at least he would leave me alone, and Victoria can give me the support I need. I am having a hard time, Padre, even worse now after my cousin died. You can ask the doctor. He knows all about this. I've been spiralling down for a while now."

"Doctor Hernández knows you are Zorro?"

"Yes, he had known since Sergeant Mendoza shot me. My father and Victoria have only known for a few days, since I got poisoned. And Esteban sacrificed himself, killing the alcalde so we can be together. And that makes me feel really bad, because it wasn't necessary."

"I see. My goodness, I am so baffled I don't know what to say!"

"You don't need to say anything, except: _"I declare you husband and wife."_ Tonight, please."

"And then, when would you like to have the proper wedding?"

"As soon as possible, but first we must pretend she breaks up with Zorro, and I have to court her as Diego. It may still take a while."

"All right, Son. In this instance, I think we can make an exception and have you married twice. For the looks of it, you two should have been married ages ago."

"Yes, that's precisely the point. But we couldn't because of the alcalde. This secret wedding is only possible now because he is no longer here."

"Is Victoria coming here tonight, to the church?"

"No, she is waiting for us at the tavern."

"All right. Let's go there then; it doesn't really matter where we do this. But let me get the stole first, and my Bible. Have you got the rings?"

"Drat! No, I haven't. Well, she has the engagement ring I gave her, and she can use that one. But I don't have a ring."

"Don't worry. I always have a few, cheap ones to spare. You'll be surprise how many times people forget the rings at home!" the priest said, chuckling. "We'll use one of those tonight."

ZZZ

After Zorro left, Don Alejandro returned to the library. He took a seat, still shaken by the discussion at the cave, and wondered how and when Diego had discovered his secret. He had been visiting Andrés Collado's widow regularly for nearly a year now, roughly every three or four weeks, but he had always been careful, and he didn't think anybody had ever seen him going to her small hacienda for that purpose. The most probable explanation was, Diego had seen him at some point when he was out as Zorro one night, but he had never said anything about it. Until now, when Diego had lost his temper completely, thanks to his father's reckless spurring and the rather abusive, sharp admonitions about his improper behaviour.

Azucena Collado's husband died a few years ago, and she never remarried. She had lived on her own with a couple of servants since her two daughters left with their husbands to create their own families, and she was lonely, the same as Don Alejandro had been since the death of Diego's mother. When the affair started —God knows exactly how, because he couldn't recall how it happened, only that it did, after too much wine at a dinner party—, he offered her to get married, but she wasn't interested. They clearly didn't love each other, and not even liked each other enough to justify marriage, and they also liked their independence too much. So, that arrangement of sporadic encounters to help with their respective loneliness and longing for that kind of intimate, physical contact, suited them both nicely. However, Don Alejandro felt uncomfortable about it, even more after he started scolding his nephew about having sex out of marriage, and now he was doing the same with his son. He somehow felt as if he was purging himself of his own, perceived sinning through them, by trying to prevent them from following his steps into immoral transgression, rather too aggressively sometimes.

No wonder Diego was so cross with him and his "double moral", as he so rightly put it, if he knew about that affair. But, for how long had he known? And why he didn't say anything before? Once again, Diego's self-control to deal with secrecy had left him baffled. He probably had known for a while, but he kept it to himself until he pushed him too much, during these difficult times, when he was already on edge; when he needed compassion and help, rather than rebuking and humiliation. Diego wasn't coping well with the death of his cousin and the transition to get rid of Zorro, and he probably needed Victoria by his side, not just for sex, but mainly for companionship and support, as he claimed.

" _Mierda_ ," he cursed under his breath while recalling the way Diego had cried in his arms when he confessed how bad he had felt for years, with all the abuse he received from him when he didn't know he was Zorro. And he was still abusing his son now, until he blew up with the pressure, turning on him like a rabid dog.

He considered then going to the pueblo to attend that secret wedding, but he thought Diego would not appreciate his presence there, and anyway, he would probably be too late if he set off now. Instead, he actioned the secret switch again and returned to the cave to wait for him, because he had a few explanations to give, and lots of apologies to offer.

ZZZ

Mendoza approached the tavern and had a peek inside through the small slit between the shutters at the window, a very narrow gap, but big enough for him to see the scene unfolding inside, while he squinted his eyes to focus better. He could not believe it when he saw Zorro and Victoria getting married in secret.

 _Madre de Dios!_

He waited with anticipation by the window, thinking Zorro would remove the mask at some point during the ceremony, but he didn't. Not even when the priest said the final words.

"You had betrothed yourself to the other in love and compassion, righteousness and truth. In the presence of this witness you have spoken the words and performed the rites that unite your lives. Bride and groom, I now pronounce you husband and wife in the sight of God, even if not in the sight of people yet," the priest said, taking a moment before he continued, looking at Zorro intently. "You may have kissed a thousand times already, but today the feeling is new. You have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Zorro, you may now kiss the bride."

He leaned to kiss Victoria, with his hands around her waist, and she embraced him as well, passing her arms around his neck, in a kiss that was tender but long, very long, much longer than usual in a wedding; a kiss that could have been considered a breach of decorum and a totally inappropriate behaviour in a public ceremony.

They only parted when Padre Benítez cleared his throat loudly, waking them up of their daydream.

"Congratulations," he said, tapping Zorro's shoulder.

"Thank you, Padre," he replied, letting go of Victoria.

" _Muchas gracias_ ," she said, kissing the priest on his cheek while Felipe hugged Zorro, nearly crying with the emotion of seeing his mentor finally married, as he so much wished.

"I hope you are happy now, my child," Padre Benítez said. "I always wanted to see you married, and happy. I am glad you know who he is now under that mask, and that he is a good man who will take good care of you."

"Yes, he will. Everything will be all right now."

"Thank you, Padre," Zorro said, shaking his hand while Felipe hugged and kissed Victoria. "You'll never know how much you have helped us."

"You are welcome. I should go back to the church now. Take care. Goodnight."

" _Buenas noches_. Felipe, are you staying?" Victoria said.

 _"No, I am going back to the hacienda. I guess you'll want to be alone tonight,"_ Felipe signed with a cheeky smile.

"No, not really, so no need for that cheeky grin," Zorro said, mocking a blow to his shoulder. "I'll stay only a little, or Toronado will get very cross with me, and then I'll return to the cave tonight. Come on, my dear, let your husband take you to your room for the first time," he said, smiling, swiftly lifting her up in his arms as if she was weightless as a piece of paper, an action that made her giggle loudly.

"Get off me! My room here won't be our marital room, so let me down!"

"No, this is what tradition expects of me, so there we go," he said, also laughing, stepping on the stairs. "Grab that lamp. And be careful not to spill the oil on your clothes this time, please."

"Oh, no, never again," she said, carefully taking the lamp at the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight," he said, turning to Felipe and the priest, who were already by the front door.

Mendoza ran across the plaza quickly, back to the alcalde's office before they could see him outside, and got back to the window to keep watching. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. If the alcalde was still alive, he would probably wait a bit and then order the lancers raid the tavern while the newlyweds got intimate upstairs. That would have been a very humiliating way of finally catching Zorro. Which got him thinking. What if he could be the one trapping the masked bandit? He would become famous, and surely be promoted and decorated for outstanding services to the Crown. He indulged in that thought for a moment, puffing his chest with pride. However, it wasn't the right thing to do, and he couldn't do it.

It was all a nice dream, but he could not do that to Zorro, the masked man he oddly considered his "friend", and to señorita Victoria, who had always been so nice to him. No, it was bad enough he had nearly killed that man by shooting him, and he never retaliated. He could not betray him like that now, not on his wedding night.

He grabbed the cigar, still burning on the ashtray, and puffed a couple of times, while trying to get rid of those crude and salacious images of the couple making love, the images that were flooding his idle mind, refusing to go away.

ZZZ

"Here we are. Husband and wife," Diego said, opening Victoria's bedroom door. When she left the lamp at the side table, he gently laid her on the bed, sitting beside her. "How does it feel?"

"Wonderful. It feels wonderful. And even better now because I can do this." She got up a bit, on her elbows, took his hat and tossed it to the floor, across the room, and then grabbed his collar to drag him down, closer to her face, and she took his head between her hands, lifting the mask slowly over his forehead with her thumbs. "Diego de la Vega, my husband."

"Doña Victoria de la Vega, my wife," he said, stroking her arms with his gloved hands.

"Oh, yes, Doña Victoria," she said, laughing, letting go of his head, keeping the mask. "Thank God I still have a few weeks before anybody calls me _that_."

"It's not a curse, you know?" he said, also laughing. He stood up to take off his gloves, the cape, and his weapons, and then he lay down in bed with her on top of the covers, with his clothes and his boots still on, embracing her. "Unfortunately, we were interrupted before and I couldn't cuddle you properly after we made love."

"Are we… doing it again now?"

"No, sorry. I need to prove a point to myself and to my father: that I don't really need to be married to you for that, and that it's not the main reason to do so now."

"What?"

"It won't make sense to you, I know, but it does to me. No more sex tonight. Cuddling would be good enough for now." He pressed his body against her back then, spooning, holding her left hand in his, with his arm around her, and his head resting on hers.

"Oh yes, this feels nice too," she said, closing her eyes.

"Yes. I love you, Doña de la Vega."

That made her giggle again.

"I love you too, Don Diego."

They lay still enjoying each other's warmth for a while, nice and cosy, not needing to do anything else, until Diego giggled to himself.

"All right. Ignore that. Nothing is happening here, we can just keep cuddling."

She didn't know what he was talking about, until she felt _that_ pressing at her rear end, and she also giggled.

"Are you sure about that? Just cuddling?"

"Yes. This is trial by fire. We are just cuddling. I can do this," he said, also closing his eyes, trying to relax.

She lay still in his arms for a while, until she wriggled out of his embrace to turn on her other side to face him.

"But maybe I can't," she said, kissing him. He looked hesitant to begin with, hardly reacting, but soon he responded to the kiss passionately, urgently, just as before, only a couple of hours ago, down at the cave.

"Oh, please, don't do that. You know I'm hopeless if you start," he said, already panting with desire again when she let go of his mouth. "I'm not made of stone."

"Neither am I. And, we have the Padre's blessing now to go ahead," she said, touching _that_ over his trousers. "Oh, my… I'm not so sure you are not made of stone…"

"Shit. I guess I'll fail that trial by fire test miserably, then," he said kissing her again, already fumbling with her clothes, reaching for her breast.

ZZZ

It was very late when Zorro returned to the cave that night, already morning, with the first light of dawn appearing in the horizon. Diego found his father asleep on his mahogany chair, by the desk, hugging a pillow from one of the armchairs at the library, in a rather uncomfortable-looking position. The items on the desk had been rearranged on the surface, no longer pushed to the sides, and there was a bunch of buttons in a little pile, in the middle of it. He imagined his regretful father picking them all up from the floor, one by one, in a gesture that made him smile with great fondness. Despite the differences and the arguments, he loved and respected his father greatly. And now, after making love to Victoria for the second time that night, in a space of three hours, he knew his father was right: he could not control himself. He sighed then, taking off Zorro's weapons and clothes, changing back into Diego's. Then, he took a light blanket to cover his father with it, but doing so, he woke him up.

"Diego. You are back."

"Yes."

Diego took the stool he had by the laboratory table, and sat down in front of his father, ready for another "talk".

"Are you married now?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry for what happened here before, Son. Please, forgive me. I got carried away, and yes, you are right: I am the least suitable person to scold you for your weak disposition with Victoria when I am guilty as hell myself of the same issue, also having sex out of wedlock. The irony!"

"Father, when I found out about your visits to Azucena Collado, I empathized with you. I knew you had been lonely, and I thought the company could make you some good. But you felt guilty about it, and that made you miserable, rather than happy. But you have no right to transfer the anger you feel about your own weakness onto others, like me, or like you did to Esteban, when he had done absolutely nothing wrong in that respect all the time he stayed in Los Angeles, despite his reputation, and you put him down repeatedly about his depravity, when he was very fragile about what happen to him at Madrid."

"And what happened at Madrid? Did he tell you? I still don't know."

"Yes, he told me, but it's better if you don't know."

"Why?"

"Trust me. It is a burden you don't want to carry, and knowing will only cause you anxiety, and deep perturbation."

"And what about you?"

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm kind of used to this kind of thing, to keep disturbing secrets. I'll try to deal with the matter at some point, because I owe him that. But not now," Diego said, stirring on the stool. "Look, I didn't want to say anything about your affair, because it's none of my business, but you really got on my nerves tonight, hurting me, really deep, inside, as only you can do. I'm not myself at the moment, because I'm on edge all the time, and the way you talked to me knocked me out of balance, driving me mad. I'm sorry for shouting back at you, and disrespect you. Please, forgive me."

"You are the one to forgive me, because I pushed you to the limit. And now I realize you really need Victoria by your side for support, not only for sex, because you are struggling to cope so much, with all the stuff that is going through your head."

"Hum. I'm afraid you may have been right about what you said. I tried to stay away from her tonight after we were married, but I couldn't. I feel attracted to her like a month to the light. So maybe it won't be a good idea that she stays here with me."

"Don't be silly, Diego!" the old don said, laughing. "They call that period the _honeymoon_ for a reason. At the beginning, once you start, once you have sex with the person you love, it is difficult to stop. We all feel the same at first, having the urge to be at it like rabbits, and that's why couples take a few days off and go away on short holidays, or retreats, to hide from the world after they tie the knot. But that feeling will settle soon, don't worry."

"Well, that's good to know, because tonight I thought there is something seriously wrong with me," Diego said, amused by the way his father chuckled like a naughty kid in the know. "When I think about Esteban I feel even worse, because I shouldn't be so obsessed with sex right now, even less with her, because he also loved her, but… I can't help it."

"Don't worry, Son. You can have your honeymoon here at the cave. Just be careful because the honeymoon period invariably ends up with a pregnant wife, and Victoria is not officially married to you yet. But you can close the door when you need to. I won't interfere, I swear. The only thing is, you'll need a bigger and better bed than that rickety thing if she is going to stay here, if only to sleep on it."

"Yes, we can't both sleep in that narrow thing. Unless she uses me as her mattress."

They both laughed, and when Don Alejandro stood up to leave, Diego got up from the stool and hugged him tightly.

"It's all right, Son. Everything is all right," Don Alejandro said, tapping his back.

"Thank you, Father," Diego said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Son. Of course I do, even if sometimes it looks like I want to tear your head off with a blow. Sorry about that. I'm so glad you stopped my hand."

"Yes, me too. Another _bofetón_ of yours could have killed me."

"I'm sorry," Don Alejandro apologized again, ruffling Diego's hair before he broke the embrace. "Now, let me go upstairs to sleep, because that chair of yours is a killer. I don't know how you managed to do… whatever you did before. I don't even want to try to imagine it. I'll see what I can do about a bigger bed. Poor Victoria deserves better than sleeping in that piece of shit," he said, pointing at Diego's tatty bed, laughing again.

"Yes, she does, my poor princess," Diego said, also laughing. "Goodnight, Father."

"Good morning, you mean," Don Alejandro said, when he opened the secret door and saw the daylight coming through the library's windows.

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

ZZZZZ


	72. Chapter 72 - Diego is back

**Chapter 72 – Diego is back**

During the next two days, locked down at the cave with Victoria, Diego really lost count of how many times he failed to keep away from her, over that prodigious, epic, intercourse marathon. In a way, it looked like Mother Nature tried to concentrate in only two days all the love they didn't share over four years, and they both fell hopelessly into that trap of irresistible, physical attraction. But at least, during those intense 48 hours, Diego hardly had time for dispirited, mournful thoughts, which was the whole point of her staying at the cave with him.

His father was right. The honeymoon period was too tiring, and something to do away from everybody else, in a seclude location, preferably far away from anybody the newlywed couple knew, to avoid embarrassment about their lustful craze and lack of willpower. To Diego's analytical mind, the whole thing felt like one of his scientific experiments, like studying the interaction of two people in love, isolated in an enclosed, gloomy and ill-lighted space, with not much to do other than loving each other and sleep, and he was surprised by the outrageous results. No wonder his father had opposed to that kind of test on human behaviour without the shield of a marriage bond, because he knew that kind of thing would happen, beforehand.

However, despite their obsession, occasionally the couple found other ways of entertainment, albeit briefly.

"Look, this is the letter Esteban left for me," Diego said. He was back on his mahogany chair, by the desk, with Victoria sitting on his lap, when he remembered the letter he kept on the top drawer. He got it out and put it on the desk, if front of her. "He wrote it when he came home to collect his weapons, right before he fought the alcalde. Please, read it."

"I didn't know he left a letter."

"Read it."

She took the sheet of paper in her left hand and started reading.

 _Dear Diego,_

 _If you are reading this, I'll probably be dead or badly injured, and unable to get rid of this embarrassing note before you can read it. Otherwise, it would have never reached your hands._

 _I am sorry if I didn't succeed today, and I can only hope that if I am dead, I took that son of a bitch to hell with me, so you can have a pleasant and bright future in this pueblo without his presence._

"Oh, no. I can't. This is so sad, reading this," she said after reading a couple of paragraphs, with tears flooding her eyes, spilling them when she got to the third, where he talked about how he could never get the only woman he had ever loved because she belonged to Diego: her.

 _If my time has come and I had to go, please don't be sad for me. Be happy I got released from this life I don't really want to live. I know I'll never get the only woman I have ever loved, because she has always been yours, and I don't want a life on the run, with the inconvenience of having a seizure at any time. I am through with that life I don't even want to start living._

"Oh, no, I don't know if I can carry on reading this."

"Yes. Come on. I think you should."

"It looks like he killed himself, mainly because of me!" she said, setting the letter down to wipe her tears off.

"That's not true. It was a combination of things. Come on, carry on."

She got the letter again, and the next words made her smile a bit, through the tears.

 _So, if this is goodbye, don't cry, and be happy, as I want you to be. And don't you dare feeling guilty about anything because this was my choice. I could have followed your advice and stayed at the cave, but the alcalde would have searched the tavern again, finding you there while looking for me, and I could not allow that to happen. I can only hope I somehow won, and you don't need to dress as Zorro ever again._

"See? I told you that, I said you should not feel guilty about his death. He says the same."

"Yes, and you shouldn't feel guilty either, see? Ha! Of course he was devastated because he couldn't have you, but his sadness ran much deeper than that."

 _Take care of Victoria, and your father, and tell them I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. And let my parents know what happened as well, and how their idiotic son did something remotely heroic in the end. Please, especially tell my mother how I regret not helping her and the children as I should have, instead of running away like a coward. If I have to take any regrets with me now, that would be the greatest one. That, and trying to steal your girlfriend. I am so sorry for that._

"What is this about the children? What children?"

"It refers to what happened in Madrid. The secret he didn't want to tell, and why those men nearly killed him, and you, as a collateral. He told me what happened, but I don't think you should know all the details. I can only tell you that, after we are married _properly_ , I would like to go to Madrid to visit his parents, to show them this letter, and I would like to help my aunt Elena in this matter, because he couldn't. As you can read there, he says that his biggest regret in life was not helping her with the children."

"And trying to steal your girlfriend: me."

"Yes, that as well, because he didn't know I loved you until it was too late. Maybe I should have told him the situation from the beginning, and then…"

"No, stop it," she interrupted. "What did I say a million times already? You think too much. Stop torturing yourself with alternative possibilities that didn't happen, please."

"It's easier said than done. I can't help it. So many things could have been different, if I had acted differently from the start, telling him my secret, or at least, that I loved you."

"But it happened like it did, and you can't change it. Now, tell me, what happened to the children?"

"I won't tell you the details, only that they were abused."

"Abused how? Why whom? The Duke?"

"Among others, yes. Esteban saw something, and they tried to kill him several times, to stop him telling others what he saw. That's why he left Spain with his father, and why he came here to Los Angeles, running away from trouble. He didn't think these men would follow him all the way to América, but they did."

"I see. So, that's why they kept asking him who knew while beating him mercilessly, to kill everybody, but he didn't tell them anything. Until he had enough, when he told them almost everybody in the pueblo knew, including the alcalde, but they didn't buy it."

"Yes. I think they believed he told only me, his cousin Diego, and they were planning to get rid of you both and take the road to Monterey to kill me too, right before Zorro found you in that cellar."

"One thing I don't understand is why your aunt Elena stayed behind at Madrid on her own. If this was so dangerous, why they didn't bring her here with them?"

"That's a god question. She volunteers at the orphanage, and she didn't want to leave the children without her protection. She knew what was going on, and she advised his son to disappear for a while, taking his father with him, and don't worry about her, because she was protected by someone else, another powerful figure like that Duke. Ironically, my uncle Emilio thought he was dragging Esteban out of danger against his will, when it was the other way around. Some of the children abused had been taken from the orphanage, the ones my aunt is caring for and protecting from these predators, and she didn't want to leave them."

"But, what can you do about all this, if Esteban couldn't do anything?"

"I don't know yet, but I owe him to try. I know it will be dangerous, but I don't want to have the same regret Esteban had, not helping these children while knowing what happened to them. I don't want to have that same regret at the end of my life. As I said, we can go on the official honeymoon, travelling to Madrid to visit my family, and any members of your family you want to see in Spain, and I'll see what I can do once we are there."

"As Zorro?"

"No. Zorro should have disappeared by then. I don't want anybody making a connection between me and the sudden appearance of Zorro in Madrid. No, not Zorro. Maybe something else."

"All right."

"Anyway, you'll like Spain. And you deserve a better honeymoon than this, locked up in this gloomy cave with me, so when we have the "proper" wedding, we'll have a proper honeymoon as well."

 _I really hope you have a wonderful life with Victoria. Please, make her happy, and give her the big family she longs for so much. Your father will appreciate that too, greatly. Only one request from you: name one of your sons after me. That will be nice to see from the other side._

 _So long, smartarse. Take care._

 _Your idiotic cousin,_

 _Esteban de la Vega_

"I am not disliking this honeymoon so much, you know?" she said, finishing the letter, setting it down on the desk, wiping off the rest of her tears away. "I agree with Esteban. We'll name our first son after him. But I have to get pregnant first," she said, clinging onto his neck to kiss him.

"Seriously? Again?" he asked, surprised when she nodded. "You know I can't get you pregnant yet, until we are officially married, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And, do you realize I am running out of rags to clean up after myself? You are milking me dry, Victoria. Give me a break!" he said with mocked, false dismay, and a wicked smirk.

She laughed then, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, you are right. We should behave from now on. You said you wanted me here for support, not for constant hanky-panky, as your father puts it. But I don't know why I feel like this. I never felt so… I don't how to describe it. Constantly aroused? Yes, like a mare in heat. I can't get enough of you. There must be something in the water."

"Believe me, I feel the same. Like a stallion smelling the mare's heat from the distance, always ready for action."

He raised his head then, curling his upper lip, sniffing the air, and neighed like a stallion showing flehmen, making her roar with laughter. He chortled with her, nibbling the back of her neck as a stallion would do, actually biting her quite hard once. She complained, wriggling to get away from him, but he held her tightly, nibbling and neighing for a while until he let go of her, and they both carried on laughing in stitches until he spoke again.

"However, _mi amor_ , we are humans, not horses, and we know we'll have a long life ahead of us to love each other, so we should calm down a little bit now, don't you think?"

"Yes. Cuddles. We'll do cuddles, _vale_? Horses can't cuddle, but I love cuddling."

She curled up onto his chest again, playing with the bunch of hairs that had escaped through his open shirt, while he held her in a bear hug. They stayed like that for a while until suddenly he leaned forward, opened the drawer to put the letter back in, and pushed her away from him to stand up, moving the heavy chair back with his legs.

"Sod it. I think I have another spare rag and there is something we haven't tried yet on this desk."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Lean on it, please, my mare, and I'll show you what a stallion can do."

The desk surface was now clear, because Diego put all the items away on the lab table during their last battle, so she followed his instructions and lay down on her back.

"No, the other way, lean on your belly, but standing up."

"Like that? And how are we…?"

She didn't have much time to think about anything because in only a few seconds her long skirt was covering her upper body, up to her head, her underwear was at her ankles, and Diego had found his way into her one more time, thrusting again with his hands at her hips before she could say _"oh, my!"_

Yes. She was enjoying that honeymoon, a lot, even if she had not travelled to Europe yet.

ZZZ

Diego stopped at the entrance of the pueblo to collect himself. He knew the script, he knew the plan he had to follow, and he knew he had to act convincingly when he found out the bad news about his cousin. It would be difficult, but he had to do it, and do it well.

"Come on, boy. Try to look like a normal horse, please, don't show off," he said to the black stallion, pulling from the rope, pressing with his heels to make Esperanza trot the final stretch to the pueblo. He had not groomed Toronado on purpose for the last few days, and Pedro had done a good job spreading mud and dirt on him so it looked like he had been travelling for a few days, unkept. In the meantime, while he did that, Pablo rode Esperanza hard to make her work out a sweat, to make her look tired after the long journey. As for Diego, he already looked worn off and sleep deprived after all that hard work at the cave, so he didn't need to pretend to look weary.

It was market day, and the plaza was busy, with people buzzing around the stalls. When he arrived, they all looked at him, admiring the black horse. Some people saluted him, most of them with a sad face, but nearly all commented on how similar that horse looked to Toronado. He stopped at the tavern, dismounted, and tied both horses to the rail.

"Good morning, Don Diego. You finally made it back," Sergeant Mendoza said, also with a sad face, avoiding his eyes.

"Good morning, Sergeant. Yes, it took me a while, but I'm back with the doctor's medicines. I'm sorry it took me so long, but it's a long journey to Monterey," Diego said, taking the large parcel from the black horse's saddle.

"You got a magnificent horse there. He looks like the spitting image of Toronado," Mendoza said. "Where did you get it from?"

"He does, doesn't he? I saw him at the horse market there, at a very good price, and I couldn't resist buying him. Maybe I can teach him some tricks, like the real Toronado," he said, patting the horse's neck.

"What's his name?"

"Azabache."

"That's a nice name," Mendoza said, still unable to smile.

"What's up with the long face? Is there anything wrong, Sergeant?"

"No. Well, yes. No. Ahhh… Look, there's your father!" Mendoza said when Don Alejandro came out of the tavern, happy to shuffle off not telling him anything about the tragedy.

"Diego, my son, you are here!" Don Alejandro said, hugging him tightly, rather too clingy.

"Yes, Father, I'm back. I'm also happy to see you, but it's not as if I'm returning from war, is it?" he said, pretending to be bemused by his father's odd attitude, aware of the people looking at them expectantly, waiting for his reaction when he would hear the bad news. "Look, I got a new stallion. Do you like him? Too good a bargain not to buy it, only 1000 pesos. I think the reason for that is because he is very stubborn, and difficult to ride. Apparently, he bolts all the time, so I'll have to be careful with him."

"He looks like Toronado."

"All black horses look alike, Father. And, unless Zorro was in Monterey selling his horse at the market, it can't be," Diego said, chuckling. "I got this parcel for the doctor. Is he at home this morning?"

"I don't know."

"Let me see if he is there. Otherwise, I'll leave this at the tavern for him, and then we can have a drink, and go home. I am tired. It is a long way, and I am not used to so much riding."

He crossed the street then, carrying the parcel, feeling everybody's compassionate looks on him. They obviously felt for him, and he couldn't imagine how devastated he would have been if he found out about Esteban's death like that, for real.

When he knocked at the door, the doctor opened it, letting him in.

"How are you doing?"

"So far, so good. Everybody is talking about the black horse that looks like Toronado."

"Good. Carry on then. And, by the way, thanks for the delivery."

"I should have given you all this stuff before, because it was all my fault I broke your equipment, but sorry, I didn't think about it until now."

"Don't worry, it is better this way. It suits the plan better."

"All right. I'll go to the tavern then to find out about Esteban. Gosh, that's going to be painful."

"Good luck."

He entered the tavern with his father with the excuse of having a drink.

"Victoria, are you all right? What happened to your arm?"

Victoria also hugged him, welcoming him back, looking very sad.

"I had an accident. The chandelier fell, nearly hitting me, but I got out of the way, landing badly on the floor, and I broke my arm. But it's nothing, don't worry. How are you? I am so glad you have returned."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry to hear that. Does it hurt a lot?"

"A little bit, but don't worry about it. You look tired, and thirsty. Would you like a glass a fresh lemonade?"

"Yes, please, that would be nice."

The way everybody was looking at their table, while whispering, would have felt very spooky if he didn't know what was going on beforehand. Diego drank the lemonade sitting at a table with Felipe and his father. When he asked the question, everybody stood still, in silence, so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Where is Esteban?"

"Diego, there is something I must tell you," Don Alejandro said, swallowing hard, in a superb performance of grief, because it was still so real. "But I don't know how to."

"What? What is it? What's going on? And why is everybody looking at us?" he said, lowering his voice, but the people on the nearest tables could still hear him, immediately looking the other way.

"Diego, your cousin is not here… because he is dead."

"What? Dead? What are you taking about?"

"I am sorry, Son. He died five days ago."

"Are you for real?" Diego said, looking very upset, as expected. "It can't be! How? How did that happen?"

"He died in a swordfight with the alcalde. He killed him."

"What? I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Diego, Ramón is also dead. They killed each other."

"But Esteban could not fight because he would have a fit! I don't believe any of this. Please, tell me the truth," Diego said, faking denial.

"That's the truth, Diego," Victoria said, coming back to their table. "A few things happened while you were gone. The alcalde got crazy, dragging me out of the tavern in a bad way, and Esteban confronted him. Ramón shot him in the arm, and they ended up in a swordfight. At the end, they both hit the other with their sword, badly, and they both died very quickly, out there, at the plaza. The doctor could do nothing for them."

Diego only needed to look at the table where he saw Esteban lying for the last time, that was now covered with a table cloth, due to the stubborn blood stain that Victoria could not lift away, and fresh, very real tears automatically spilled from his eyes. He stood up quickly, choking with the emotion, shaking his head.

"No. I don't believe you. You are lying!"

"Why would we be lying to you, Diego?" his father said, also standing up. "I'm so sorry, but it's true: Esteban is dead. We'll visit his grave if you want when you calm down."

"Now! Take me there now!"

They left the tavern, with a crowd of curious people following them, with some of the women crying as much as Diego was, sharing his grief. At the cemetery, Diego broke down, crying in his father's arms, releasing his deep sorrow for real, not having to pretend because he had not seen Esteban's grave yet. Not a single soul at that pueblo had the fleeting thought that there could be any kind of foul play in that performance.

ZZZ

The De la Vegas headed home, to the hacienda, but not far after they left the pueblo, Diego left the road to meet Pedro and Pablo at the agreed spot, close to that abandoned building where the men from Madrid had tortured Esteban and Victoria. The memories of that place gave him a chill, but he didn't have much time to waste in those daunting thoughts.

They waited for him close to a flat cart where they kept Toronado's tack and Zorro's clothes under a sheet, all covered with hay on top.

"Come on, get Toronado ready, quick," Diego said, dismounting Esperanza to change into Zorro's clothes while Pedro and Pablo worked fast, grooming the black horse with their brushes to restore his usual, pristine condition. When Toronado's coat was back to his shiny, silky appearance, they put his tack on. It took less than five minutes.

"Good luck now," Pedro said, when Zorro was ready to mount his stallion.

"I'll see you at the hacienda. Thank you," Zorro said from the saddle, heading back to the pueblo at a furious gallop.

ZZZ

"Zorro, I made up my mind. I can't carry on in a hopeless relationship with you, because I can't stand this anymore," Victoria said at the kitchen, loudly enough so everybody could hear her from the main room, beyond the curtains.

"You are not going to accept the proposal of that daddy's boy, popinjay De la Vega, are you?

"How dare you? _Don Diego no es un niño de papa!_ There's nothing wrong with him, and yes, that possibility has crossed my mind many times, but that is none of your business!"

"You can do better than that! It is offensive that you leave me for such a wimp! If you had left me for someone like his cousin instead, maybe I could have understood! At least he had guts!"

"Get out of my sight! And don't you ever mention Don Esteban. He is dead because of you, because you didn't deal with the alcalde properly when you had the chance!"

Mendoza could not believe his ears. That was not the kind of conversation a newlywed couple should have. Not at all. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, passing through the curtains.

"Sergeant Mendoza! What the hell are you doing here! This is a private conversation. Get out!" Victoria cried.

"It cannot be that private when you are screaming the place down," Mendoza said. "What are you playing at? I saw the priest marrying you here only a couple of nights ago. And you looked so much in love then. What happened?"

"How do you know that?" Zorro asked, serious, lowering his volume to a whisper.

"I saw you. From the window."

"Mendoza, you are killing me," Zorro said, with his face buried on a face-palm. "You cannot be serious. It cannot be."

"Yes, I am serious. You are married, so you can't fight like this, and señorita, you can't be seriously talking about accepting Don Diego now. It's too late!"

"I can't believe this!" Victoria said, looking at Zorro. "We'll have to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Sergeant, please, remember you shot me and I never came back to you on that one, so you owe me one. Please, keep this to yourself, and don't interfere, whatever happens next. Can you do that? Can you help me on this? Are you really my friend?"

"Yes, I think so. What's going on?"

"Do you swear I can trust you with my secret?"

"Yes, of course, Zorro. I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

"We are pretending, having a public break-up on our relationship, so I can court Victoria as myself. We are already married, to the eyes of the Lord, yes, but we can't just translate that into a real affair, with my real me, until we convince the people that she is interested in me. The real man behind the mask."

It was obvious the little wheels in Mendoza's brain were turning until something clicked, and he looked at Zorro with his jaw dropped.

"Don Diego?"

Zorro took off the hat and the mask to let him see his face, and Mendoza gasped, sitting down in the closest chair, exactly as the priest had done.

" _Madre de Dios!_ No way!"

"Yes, way. I know, it's unbelievable, but that was the plan. Now, please, I need your help. I need you to keep quiet about all this. Never let out the fact that we are married already, never reveal my identity, and let us continue with the plan. Zorro will disappear, and I'll court Victoria until we can get married officially, in a public ceremony. Can you do that, please? With the alcalde gone, Zorro will no longer be necessary in this pueblo, and I really want to hang up the black clothes and have a life with the woman I love."

The sergeant nodded, still with his mouth open, like on a trance, and Zorro put the mask and the hat back on.

"I know it would be asking too much that you keep completely quiet about this, with your penchant for gossiping, so I'll tell you who else knows about this, so you can talk to any of them, in private, if you feel the need." He extended his gloved hand and counted one by one, using his fingers: "Padre Benítez, Doctor Hernández, my father, Felipe, and the carpenters that helped at the tavern, Pedro and Pablo. That's it. Nobody else knows, and these are too many already."

"I won't say anything about this, ever. I swear. You can trust me, Zorro… ah... Don Diego."

"If you ever see me dressed in black like this, don't address me as Don Diego, please. Ever. Very important."

"Yes, of course, don… Sorry, Zorro, I mean."

 _Good Lord,_ Zorro thought, rolling his eyes.

"Now, you have to shout at me, defending Victoria, and ask me firmly to go away. Loudly, so people can hear you. Can you do that?" Zorro said.

"I can try, yes."

"Go on then. Show us."

"Zorro, leave señorita Escalante alone, or I'll be forced to take a side in this argument! Leave now or I'll arrest you!" Mendoza shouted so everybody could hear him at the other side of the curtain, while Zorro nodded, approvingly.

"Sergeant, if you interfere in this matter, the next time you need my help, I'll look the other way!" Zorro shouted.

 _"Call the lancers now!"_ he whispered then, urging the sergeant to act.

"Lancer! Arrest Zorro!" Mendoza shouted.

 _"Attaboy,"_ Zorro whispered, heading for the back door.

All the lancers present in the tavern came through the curtains then, to give chase to Zorro, who exited the tavern quickly, whistling for Toronado.

"Chase him!" Mendoza cried.

When all the soldiers left the tavern, running behind Zorro, the bewildered sergeant asked Victoria:

"How did I do?"

"Magnificent, Sergeant. Brilliant performance. Thank you. Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek.

Mendoza took a hand to his face, to the spot she had kissed, with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Yes. Magnificent. Brilliant."

ZZZZZ


	73. Chapter 73 - The end of Zorro?

**Chapter 73 – The end of Zorro?**

Over the next few days, Diego started courting Victoria in public, little by little, and after a while, he ended up bringing her a rose to the tavern almost every day. In the meantime, Zorro didn't show up at the pueblo for over two weeks, until he made his last, official appearance at the plaza.

"Citizens of Los Angeles! I have an announcement to make!" he said from Toronado's saddle, waiting with his hands resting at the pommel while the crowd gathered around him. "As I won't be necessary anymore in this pueblo, because you no longer have an abusive, corrupt alcalde, and I doubt the next one will be as bad as Ramón was, I think it's time for me to move away from this territory and find another place where I can be of help once again."

"Is that the only reason, Zorro?" Mendoza said, following the script.

"Well, Sergeant, as you can imagine, the fact that señorita Escalante, who I still consider the love of my life, has changed her mind about our relationship, is not helping matters at all. I must go. It will be the best thing, for everybody involved, before I can't stand it anymore," he said, in what looked like a not-so-veiled threat to Diego de la Vega.

"We'll miss you, Zorro," said someone at the crowd, and a murmur of approval followed.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us," said someone else.

"You are welcome. I hope the new alcalde fulfils your expectations of a fair leader. So long, _amigos_. Take care," he saluted, touching his brim, before he spurred Toronado to the entrance of the pueblo, where the stallion neighed, standing on his hind limbs, raising up in style for the last time. Diego could hear the round of applause and the cheers for a short distance as he left, and when he couldn't hear the clapping anymore, that sound resonated in his head all the way until he got back to the cave.

Four years of sacrifice, sweat and blood, concentrated in a few comforting words and sounds of gratitude. Was it worth it? He wanted to believe so, but he wasn't sure.

ZZZ

The following day after Zorro made the announcement, Sergeant Mendoza rode to the hacienda to talk to the De la Vegas.

"Good morning, Sergeant. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Diego said at the library, by the now obsolete secret entrance at the fireplace. "Take a seat, _por favor_."

Sergeant Mendoza looked at him, shaking his head, still trying to come to terms to accept that such mild-mannered, bland man, could be indeed the masked bandit.

"I got this letter today. It arrived on the stagecoach from Monterey, from the Governor," he said, handing Don Alejandro an official-looking piece of paper. "It says the Alcalde's replacement will arrive directly from Spain, but it will take him at least three months to get here. In the meantime, I am to continue to oversee the garrison."

Mendoza looked desperate, unwilling to carry on with that responsibility.

"You've done quite well so far, Sergeant," Diego said, while reading the letter over his father's shoulder. "Why do you think it will be a problem now?"

"I'll have to collect the quarterly taxes before the new alcalde arrives! And I don't want to be the one who has to take extreme measures to make the poorest people pay, as the alcalde did!"

"You don't have to take _extreme measures_ , no," Don Alejandro said. "They will pay. And if they really can't, you can ask Padre Benítez to pay the fees for them, as Esteban wanted to do with the race money, when he got flogged."

"But I don't want to be in charge for another three months! That's a long time for everything to be running smoothly. Something bad will happen, I'm sure!"

"Well, Sergeant, if something happens, don't worry: I'll help you," Diego said, with a condescending smile. "After all, if Zorro is not riding anymore, I think I may get quite bored."

"Thank you, Don Diego. _Muchas gracias_."

" _De nada_."

ZZZ

Diego couldn't anticipate how much trouble there would be in the pueblo during the next few weeks, underestimating the consequences of not having an alcalde to keep things under control, and without Zorro as a deterrent of criminals. All the bandits, robbers and outlaws in the territory soon got hold of the news Los Angeles had no alcalde, and they seemed delighted about the lack of a strong leadership at the garrison, with an inept soldier in charge. That fact, together with the rumour Zorro had left for good, made them all gravitate to Los Angeles to plunder that peaceful pueblo. Nearly every day there was a new robbery at one of the haciendas, or at the shops and business, and the outlaws became increasingly bold, violent and demanding. The tavern was no exception, robbed one evening by a lone bandit who took all the money from the till after threatening Pilar at gunpoint, while Victoria was having dinner at the De la Vegas.

"Diego, the situation is getting out of hand in this pueblo," Don Alejandro said at the hacienda, when they were alone at the library. "Mendoza can't cope with this wave of crimes, that's too obvious, and there will be another six weeks before the new alcalde arrives. What should we do? Is it a good idea to keep Zorro away while this is happening?"

"I thought so, but I'm not so sure now. Maybe Zorro should return, but that would compromise my plan to have a normal life. I don't want to get trapped under that black mask again, Father, if I can avoid it."

"No, of course, we don't want that. But, what can we do?"

"We have to get Mendoza and the soldiers in shape somehow. With their number, they should be able to keep the law and order in this pueblo. They just need… direction."

"Yes, but how?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should join the army as a volunteer, and give Mendoza some tips."

"Yes, Son. That will be credible: you, in the army!" Don Alejandro said, sceptic.

"I was only joking, Father. But I'll go to the pueblo now to talk to the sergeant and give him some tactical advice. Be careful in the meantime, and vigilant. Don Ernesto's hacienda got robbed yesterday. Bandits took all their horses, and they beat him up when he offered resistance."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, I have my guns primed and ready. And the men are alert."

"I'm also worried about Victoria. I asked her to close the tavern and come here, but she doesn't want to. She's so stubborn!"

"Yes, she is," Don Alejandro said, laughing. "You chose your woman well for a peaceful, quiet, married life. Good luck!"

"Shut up!" Diego said, also laughing. "I'll see you later."

" _Hasta luego_. Be careful."

ZZZ

At the stables, Diego considered riding Toronado. He had been out with the black stallion before, pretending the horse was difficult to ride, making him rear and bolt on purpose from time to time in front of people, and once he pretended to be thrown off the saddle at the plaza.

"No. Not today, boy," Diego said, patting the horse's neck. "No time for pranks today."

He saddled Esperanza instead and headed for Los Angeles. He stopped by the garrison, but Mendoza wasn't there, because he had taken a large group of soldiers on a search party, trying to locate Don Ernesto's horses. Diego thought it would be easy for him to track down the trail from Don Ernesto's hacienda, but he came into the tavern first to check on Victoria, entering through the back door with the hope of stealing a kiss behind the kitchen curtains, as he had done so many times before as Zorro.

ZZZ

"Yes, Victoria. As I said, I heard them. That's what they are saying," Pilar said when she came back behind the counter, after serving some customers. "They are blaming you for this wave of crimes because you broke up with Zorro."

"What?"

"Yes. They say if you had not changed your heart and favour Don Diego now, Zorro would still be around protecting this pueblo."

"I can't believe it! Who said that? How dare they?"

"Many customers said that, including them," Pilar said, nodding towards the men she had just served, at a table at the back. "Most of the customers, actually. I think that's why the tavern is so empty today. They want to punish you for that, and also, they won't come now because they are scared after the robbery."

"Aren't you scared?"

"A little, yes. I was so frightened when than man pulled a gun at me, aiming at my head, I don't know how I didn't faint. I'm sorry I had to give him all the money."

"Don't worry about the money, Pilar. I'm so sorry you had to endure that horrible experience. Why don't you go home this afternoon? If this is going to be so quiet, you could have the day off."

"Are you sure you can cope on your own?"

"Yes, of course I can cope. My arm healed nicely, and I'm no longer wearing that heavy cast. Go. Have a break, and relax. I'll manage all right without your help. I'll probably close early today, anyway," she said, thinking of having dinner at the De la Vega's again, and follow Diego's advice and keep the tavern close for a few days.

After Pilar left, the men at the table asked for more wine. She approached them with a bottle, and set it on the table with a loud thud, angry as she was with them for considering her responsible of the robberies.

"Careful, Señorita. You nearly broke that bottle," said Manolo García, the farrier's son.

"It's not the only thing I feel like breaking today," she said, returning to the counter, while the other men laughed at his friend, cat-calling and booing, amused.

Victoria didn't like the rough looking group of men that entered the tavern shortly after that. Apprehensive, she took the loaded gun she kept hidden under the counter, and put it in her pocket.

Two of these men walked to the counter while the others sat at a table. Most of the other customers stood up and left the tavern quickly, including Manolo.

 _Bunch of cowards! Come back here!_ Victoria thought, fretting when that menacing man placed his gun on the counter.

"Are you the famous Señorita Escalante, Zorro's girlfriend?"

"I am Victoria Escalante, the tavern owner, yes," she said, trying to sound firm and unconcerned, but she looked too frighten to fool anybody.

"You are as beautiful as the rumour says," that man said, licking his lips. "I'm so sorry it didn't work out with you and Zorro. But don't worry, there are plenty more fish in the sea," he added with a suggestive wink, and the others laughed. "Brandy, please. Bring us a bottle."

"Certainly. But wait a second, I don't have any left at the counter," she said, walking briskly to the kitchen with the intention of leaving through the back door to alert the soldiers, but the two men followed her through the curtains.

"Where are you going, _preciosa_?" one of them said, grabbing her arm to stop her from reaching the door.

"Let go of me!" she cried, but that man pulled her closer to him. "Let me go!"

When he didn't, she tried to hit that man's face with her other hand, but his comrade stopped her from behind.

"Feisty! My favourites!" he said, bending her arm behind her back. "Where is Zorro now, _putilla_? He can't defend you now, can he?" He reached for her breasts, grouping her from behind, and when she struggled to get away, the other man slapped her hard.

"Is this why Zorro left you? Because you are a killjoy prude? Well, I don't believe that for a second, because you are nothing but a little slut!" that man said, throwing Victoria against the kitchen table. She tried to steady herself, reaching for the gun in her pocket, but before she could get it the other man grabbed her thin wrists in one hand and held her tight against the top, with his elbow on her back, crushing her torso on the surface.

"Keep quiet or I'll break your arms!"

When she opened her mouth to scream, he pushed a dirty kitchen cloth inside to dampen the cry, while the other man behind her lifted her long skirt over her back, in a similar way Diego had done at the cave. She wriggled when that man ripped her underwear, crying and choking with that dirty gag in her mouth, putting up a fight, objecting as much as she could, pulling to get free of the tight grip on her wrists.

"Quiet, I said! Keep still and enjoy it, like you did with Zorro, _puta_!" the man behind her said, leaning on her, yanking at her hair to slam her forehead on the table. While he did that, she could feel his erection pressing against her naked rear end, still confined in his trousers, but not for long.

She had certainly enjoyed having sex with Zorro, when Diego took her that way at the cave, on the desk, but the thought of having a similar contact with those men made her stomach turn, heaving on the cloth when she felt that man fumbling with his trousers, chocking with the gag while the other man pushed her back down again to keep her still.

Suddenly, when she thought she would drown with her own sickness, she heard a loud thud when someone punched the man who was about to rape her, and the other man let go of her arms. She took the gag out quickly and vomited with her head hanging at the side of the table, before she lowered her skirt to cover herself, standing up, glad to see Diego fighting those men, although deeply embarrassed by the whole situation, and concerned for his safety.

ZZZ

When Diego walked inside the kitchen he could not believe his eyes. Two men had pinned Victoria down and were raping her on the kitchen table. Out of control with the sudden, intense rage he felt, he grabbed one of them by the collar, pulling him away from her, and then knocked him down with a mighty blow that smashed his face, sinking his cheek in when the facial bones crushed under his knuckles. While that man dropped to the floor unconscious, the other one let go of Victoria to pull a gun at Diego while calling for his comrades, but before he could fire, Diego kicked the gun off his hand and then punched him repeatedly. While he beat him to a pulp, the other thugs came into the kitchen.

"Diego, watch out!" Victoria cried when another man attacked him with a knife.

While still holding the semiconscious man he was hitting, Diego turned around quickly, and the other thug sank his knife in his comrade's back.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried. Diego let go of that injured man and quickly sank on his knees to grab the discarded gun still lying on the floor. Another bandit aimed his gun at Diego, but he fired first, hitting his chest, with the blast echoing in the kitchen. Then, he threw the gun to the man who had attacked him with the knife, hitting his face, but before he could stand up the three remaining men jumped on him, showering him with blows while he was still on his knees. Outnumbered, and with not much room to manoeuvre in the small space in the kitchen, he curled into a ball, on the floor, trying to protect his head while they kicked him all over.

Victoria got the gun still in the front pocket of her skirt, and when the man that had attacked Diego with a knife walked towards her she fired, hitting his shoulder.

"You, bitch!" he cried, staggering with a hand over the wound, still advancing towards her. "Kill them both!"

When the three men stopped kicking him, Diego uncovered his head and lifted it slowly, only to find the end of a barrel staring back at him.

ZZZZZ

 **AN – sorry, guys, but it could not be so easy for Zorro to disappear and have a happy life. He wasn't only keeping the alcalde under control, but also helping to keep the pueblo safe. What an overlook from Diego, not realizing he was essential to keep the peace, and how all the baddies would like to have Victoria as a trophy now that Zorro is gone.**

 **(About the cliffie… I'm sorry, but they are so hard to resist!)**


	74. Chapter 74 - Zorro can't ride

**Chapter 74 – Zorro can't ride**

Diego knew that begging for his life would be pointless, and that he didn't have much time left before that thug fired his gun. As fast as an angry cat, he pawed at that barrel to push it away from his face, when that man was already pulling the trigger. The blast left him stunned, but he was alive because the bullet missed the side of his head by a mere inch.

When that man lifted the now empty, useless gun to smash Diego's head with it, a small group of soldiers ran into the already crowded kitchen.

"Hold it there! You are all under arrest!" Corporal Sepúlveda cried, aiming his pistol unsteadily at that man. "Drop that gun!"

When he didn't, another lancer took the gun off his hand, while private Márquez aimed his musket at his chest.

"You! Get off señorita Victoria!" Sepúlveda said, when he saw the petite tavern owner struggling with a man on the floor. The corporal spotted Victoria's ripped underwear nearby, by the table, and the same as Diego, he got so angry by the implications of this discovery that his instincts took over. Without much thinking, he grabbed his cocked pistol by the barrel and walloped the back of her attacker's head with the butt, knocking him unconscious on top of her with a wild blow that misfired the gun in an awkward blast, shooting himself with it.

"Shit!" Sepúlveda cried, dropping that hot, smoking gun as if it was a snake, counting his blessings because the bullet didn't hit him, or anybody else, ricocheting on the floor behind him. Even angrier then, he grabbed that man by the collar, pulling him off her, and dumped him to a side on top of another fallen man, before he kneeled by Victoria, anxious. "Señorita, are you all right? I hope what I think may have happen here, didn't happen. Did it?"

"No, it didn't, _gracias a Dios_ , but only because Don Diego got here on time to prevent it. Thank you, Corporal, I owe you my dignity, and probably my life as well," she said, kissing his cheek when he helped her up. "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"Manolo García told us these men would probably rob the tavern."

"Did he? I'm so glad he did. I thought he ran away like a coward, that one, like all the others."

"Are you sure you are all right? What happened here?" Sepúlveda said, looking around him, to all the unconscious bodies piling on the floor, and the puddle of sickness by the table.

"I'm alright, don't worry. Shocked, yes, and a little bit bruised by the rough handling, but I'll be fine. Let me check on Don Diego. He got the worse part."

She walked a few steps to get to Diego, passing over one of the unconscious, injured men that lay in the middle of the kitchen. Diego was still sitting on the floor, shaking and tilting his head, leaning forward supporting his weight on his left hand while probing gently his right ear with his right index finger, with his mouth open, squinting his eyes.

"Diego! Are you all right? Oh my God, these bastards gave you a good trashing!" she said, kneeling in front of him. His face had a few bruises, and his clothes had so many stains of boot marks his whole body was probably covered with them, battered. He stared back at her, looking dazed, and very much in pain. When he took his finger off his ear and she spotted the blood dripping from it, she panicked. "Did that bullet hit you?"

ZZZ

Diego took his trembling, right hand to Victoria's face, feeling her gently, carefully examining the bruise on her forehead. She was moving her lips, looking concerned, but he could not hear a word despite the short distance between them, with the loud bang of the last blast still echoing and reverberating inside his ears, mixing that sound with a loud, continuous, and very annoying, high-pitched noise. He felt dizzy; his right ear hurt terribly, inside; and he couldn't even hear his own words when he talked.

"Are you all right? Did I get here on time? Did they… did they…?" he said, swallowing hard, not willing to say the words " _rape you_ ".

She continued talking, and as she slightly shook her head, he was relieved, willing to assume that was a " _no, they didn't_ ". Or was it a " _no, you didn't get here on time_ "? He regretted then not to be able to read people's lips like Felipe did, and for a moment, he could understand how difficult life could be for a deaf person.

"What? Is that a " _no_ "? Sorry, I can't hear you," he said, with his shaky fingers wandering down to her quivering lips, as if that light contact with them could help him to understand her words.

Victoria took her hands to his face, touching it gently as he was doing with hers, lovingly, stroking his forehead, and they both stared at each other while holding each other's face.

"I'm so sorry. With Zorro gone, I should have known something like this would happen. Forgive me, please. I should have prevented this," he said, drowning in his own, emotional whirlpool. "Forgive me."

Victoria said something else and then she embraced him, crying, and he passed his arms around her, holding her tightly, protectively, as if that could prevent her from any harm; past, present, and future. While holding her, the high-pitched noise in his right ear got louder, screeching, unbearable, and he felt increasingly dizzier, until he let go of her and collapsed on the floor. He didn't lose consciousness, but when she hovered over him, shaking his shoulders, looking hysterical and shouting words he could not hear, her face went round and round, spinning like a crazy wheel over him, in front of his eyes, and he had to close them, fearing he would be sick otherwise. Then, he felt the soldiers helping him up, lifting his body, passing his arms over their shoulders, and in a blur for him, they must have taken him upstairs, because suddenly he was lying in bed and Doctor Hernández was examining his eyes while the whole room spun around him.

ZZZ

"No, they didn't, Diego. They didn't get to rape me. You got here just in time, so don't worry about it. Tell me, where are you hurting? You are bleeding from your ear. Did they kick your head? Because the bullet didn't hit you, did it?"

He didn't answer any of her questions, and then he said he couldn't hear her.

"Did that man fire that gun by your ear then? Is that what happened? You are deaf now? That should pass soon, I hope. Don't worry. We'll call the doctor, hold on."

He touched her trembling lips then, gently, and she took her hands to his bruised face as well, stroking his forehead, combing his fringe back.

"I was so frightened. I thought they would kill you; seven armed, dangerous men against a single one without weapons."

She looked into his eyes and he stared back at her, until he apologized again, fretting, looking very stressed.

"I'm so sorry. With Zorro gone, I should have known something like this would happen. Forgive me, please. I should have prevented this. Forgive me."

"It's not your fault, you fool! How could it be your fault? Why do you always have to blame yourself for everything? You saved me, as you always do, so don't you dare to feel guilty, or responsible for this. You told me to keep the tavern close, but I didn't listen. I should have known better."

She embraced him, giving in to the tension and the fear, shaking, ignoring the soldiers and everybody else around them.

"I was so frightened! Please, don't you ever leave me, and don't let anybody hurt me like that. Ever. Please!" she said, finally breaking down while the terrible scene she had endured replayed in her head, with delayed-shock, crying while feeling safe in his strong arms. He held her tight for a while, until he suddenly let go of her and collapsed on the floor, by her side.

"Diego! Diego! What's wrong? Talk to me!" she said, shaking his shoulders, but he just stared at her with his mouth open. His eyes got rolling, wildly, unable to focus on hers, until he closed them, firmly shut, grimacing. "Corporal, give me a hand here! We have to take him upstairs. Send for the doctor please!"

ZZZ

"Diego, your ear drum got damaged by that blast," Doctor Hernandez said. "It should heal within a couple of months, but in the meantime, you'll be deaf on that ear, and you'll suffer from vertigo to start with. But you should regain the sense of hearing in the other side soon, I think."

"I can't hear what you are saying. I don't understand you. Sorry," Diego said, feeling a bit better already, but still dizzy, and still hearing that annoying, loud noise all the time. But at least his eyes had stopped rolling and he could focus his gaze again.

The doctor got a piece of paper and wrote some words in it.

 _I thought you could read lips, like Felipe._

"No, I can't. I understand his signs, that's all."

The doctor wrote down all his previous explanations, and Diego nodded.

"I thought that was the case, yes. It hurts, a lot, inside, and I feel so dizzy."

 _Your eyes were rolling. Not anymore, but you are still shocked. You must rest. Your hearing should improve soon._

"I hope so. Can you send for Felipe, to bring the carrier? I want to go home, but I can't ride like this. Besides, he can be my interpreter until I can hear."

"Yes," the doctor said, nodding. "Good idea."

Victoria was in the room, fretting behind the doctor. She got the piece of paper from him and wrote something else.

"Yes, I am covered in bruises. But nothing serious. The kind of thing that happened quite often when I played Zorro, when none of you knew about it. Don't worry, Victoria: arnica is my friend. That, and bark infusion. I'll be all right."

"Well, as I said, rest now," Doctor Hernández said, tapping Diego's arm. "I am very busy treating all these men. I don't think the one with a gunshot wound in his chest is going to make it. We'll see."

"What?" Diego said.

"You tell him," the doctor said, pointing at the piece of paper still in Victoria's hand, not willing to tell Diego he had probably killed another man. "I have to go. Call for me if any of the bruises gives him too much trouble, or if he gets worse instead of improving with the hearing and the vertigo."

"Yes, I'll do that. Thank you, Doctor," she said, while scribbling on the paper.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro and Felipe arrived with the carriage to take Diego home. On the way back to the hacienda, Diego could hear a bit already with his left ear, but only if people shouted loudly and close enough to that side, but he was still quite dizzy, staggering and losing his balance when he walked.

"After this unfortunate, eye-opening episode, I made up my mind, Father: Zorro has to return to Los Angeles. When we get home, I'll bring him back to put an end to this madness."

"Don't be silly! You can't do that! Look at the state of you, for crying out loud! Let the soldiers take care of this!" Don Alejandro shouted loudly, partly because Diego could not hear him well, and partly because he was so upset and worried about him.

"They are not doing a great job controlling this situation, are they? Zorro should help, before it's too late."

"You can't even walk straight! They nearly killed you today. And what do you think? That Zorro's mask and cape are bulletproof? Because they aren't!"

"That's precisely what the soldiers said before," Diego said, with a smirk. "They said I must be bulletproof, because they can't hit me."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Diego. The soldiers can't hit Zorro because they are useless, and they don't really want to shoot him, like Mendoza, who only hit your abdomen because he was aiming somewhere else. On the other hand, these men out there are vicious killers, and they mean business, as we have seen today. Please, take a few days to rest, and we shall see, all right?"

"All right. One day."

"Two."

"One and a half."

"I can't cope with you two!" Victoria said, shaking her head, upset by the way Diego bargained with his father, trivializing the situation and the value of his own life. She was sitting in the carriage by his side while he talked to his father, who sat facing him, and she moved away from him slightly to look at the side, to hide the fresh tears in her eyes. At that moment, she truly realized the only reason she had enjoy a relationship with Zorro for so long was because she didn't know who he was under the mask, or she would have been fretting crazy every time he had to ride. Not knowing his identity had let her more detached of the hazards he faced, to a certain extent ignoring the danger while admiring the dazzling results of his daring actions. If she had known, she would have been nagging at him to stop risking his life all the time, hampering his quest for justice. And she didn't like that thought, because she felt selfish, and unworthy of being his wife.

"All right, dear. I'll stay in bed as much as you think I need," Diego said, passing his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to kiss her head. "But nothing is going to happen, I promise."

ZZZZZ


	75. Chapter 75 - Casualties

**Chapter 75 – Casualties**

When they arrived at the hacienda, Felipe stopped the carriage by the front door. Don Alejandro climbed down first to help Diego out.

" _Gracias_ ," Diego said, walking a few steps towards the house without swaying so much to the sides as before. "Good. I feel much better already."

While Don Alejandro was helping Victoria to step down, they heard a loud bang coming from the stables.

"Is that a gunshot?" Don Alejandro said, alarmed.

"I think so. Even I heard it," Diego said. "Get her into the house!"

"Where are you going? Come back here!" Don Alejandro said when Diego headed for the stables as fast as he could go, still staggering a bit, unable to walk totally straight yet. _Shit!_

ZZZ

When the group of horse thieves came into the stables, Pedro was grooming Toronado. As true professionals of their illicit trade, those men wearing bandanas to cover their face worked fast, selecting the best and more expensive horses with only a quick glance, choosing mainly the stallions, opening the stable doors and passing a rope around their neck to take them outside in seconds, handing them over to the comrades waiting outside still on horseback, so they could handle two or three horses each.

Pedro grabbed the first thing at hand he could use as a weapon, because the guns they had prepared in case of a surprise attack were at the opposite side of the stables, by the front door, out of reach, where the thieves had come in. Armed with a shovel, he confronted the thieves.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he cried, brandishing his improvised weapon.

"Get out of the way, keep quiet, and nobody will get hurt!" said the bandit that was taking Apollo out of his pen.

"Leave that horse alone, you scumbag!" Pedro shouted, whacking the thief's head with the shovel. Immediately, another man drew his gun and shot Pedro, aiming at his head, but he covered his face with the shovel and the bullet ricocheted, missing him. " _Hijo de puta!_ "

Pedro attacked that man with renewed energy, but he grabbed the shovel handle with one hand, struggling with Pedro until he got his second gun out of his belt to shoot him at point blank, hitting his upper abdomen. Pedro let go of the shovel and dropped to the ground on his side, holding his bleeding stomach while cursing and insulting that man. The bandit tossed the shovel and ignored him to help the dazed, injured thief up Apollo's back, and then grabbed the dangling rope, taking them both outside.

ZZZ

"Noooo!" Diego shouted, entering the stables through the back door just in time to see how that thief shot Pedro down. He ignored the bandits and the horses, running to Pedro's side, who lay on the floor cursing and screaming. _Mierda_ , he thought when he pulled his hand out of the way and saw the large blood stain spreading over his stomach area. "Don't move. You are going to be fine. We'll get the doctor and he'll sort you out," he said, pressing with his hand on the wound.

At that point, Toronado got out of his pen to attack the thieves, defending his master and the fallen man.

"Don't let them get… Azabache," Pedro said, anxious, holding onto Diego's wrist.

"What? Say that again," Diego said, leaning with his left ear close to Pedro's mouth.

"Don't let them steal Toronado! You'll need him!"

"Don't worry, I don't think he will let them take him so easily, or his new friends. Not without a fight."

Toronado charged against the men then, biting and kicking, and the horse thieves replied brandishing whips and sticks, hitting him all over, viciously, even on his head.

"Get that black fury under control, for fuck sake!" the leader shouted as Toronado reared, attacking them with his hooves. Two men lassoed the black stallion then, passing ropes over his head, pulling from opposite directions to control him, while another one hit his hind quarters repeatedly with a sharp stick to make him bolt forward, towards the entrance.

"Do something!" Pedro cried, releasing his grip on Diego's wrist.

Diego grabbed the same shovel Pedro had used and stood up, approaching the men.

"Leave that horse alone!"

When another thief aimed a gun at him, Diego stopped in his tracks, looking back at Pedro, as if apologizing, and dropped the shovel, lifting his hands up. He knew it wasn't worth the risk, because his eyes where rolling again with the vertigo, so his chances of fighting successfully were close to none.

"Don't shoot!"

That man smiled then, flashing a row of rotten teeth under the colourful bandana, and shot him all the same, ignoring the fact the tall caballero had surrendered.

"Come on! We've got enough horses! Let's go!" said the leader when other workers and ranch hands arrived at the stables, armed with guns, swords and clubs.

The last bandits left the stables, getting on their horses. The one still holding onto Toronado's rope was about to give up on him and let go of the rope when the black horse instead of pulling back, suddenly lurched forward, following the other horses outside.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro climbed back into the carriage to grab the weapons he had hidden under the seats. _Mierda! Please, not Diego,_ he thought when he heard the second shot. _¡Por favor, Señor, Diego no!_

"Here!" Don Alejandro said, handing Victoria and Felipe a gun each. "Get into the house! Quick!"

"What are you going to do?" Victoria said.

"Follow that cheese brain I have for a son!" he said, placing several loaded guns in his belt, grabbing the rifle the last.

Felipe and Victoria looked at each while the old don headed for the stables, armed to the teeth. Without the need for words, they both held onto their guns a bit tighter and followed him, ignoring his command to seek shelter in the house.

On the way there, they all cringed when they heard the third gunshot. Don Alejandro headed for the front door, where the thieves had gathered a group of his best horses, while Felipe and Victoria ran to the back door. Don Alejandro stopped and aimed his rifle to the closest thief. He fired, hitting his chest, and the man fell off his horse, releasing the rope holding Zeus. At that moment, Toronado got out of the stables, dragging a man behind him, on foot, until he also let go of the rope, and the black horse joined the other frightened stallions.

Another bandit aimed his gun at Don Alejandro, but the old don fired the second shot of his rifle first, hitting his arm. The bandit dropped his weapon and spurred his horse to flee.

"Let's go! That old man is a good shot!" he cried.

Don Alejandro dropped the rifle and grabbed two of his pistols, firing them with both hands at once, but he didn't hit anybody else.

"Come back here, you cowards!"

Pablo and some of the other vaqueros also fired their weapons, careful not to hit the horses, but the bandits got away with a large number of them, creating a more or less controlled stampede of galloping hooves in their getaway. Well trained by Don Alejandro, only Zeus returned to the stables, not following the group, with the rope still hanging from his neck.

"Attaboy," Don Alejandro said, catching him, patting his neck. He had the impulse of jumping on his back to give chase to the bandits, but he had to reject that crazy idea. _If only I was twenty years younger…_ Besides, Diego wasn't there at the door with the others, so, despite his prayers, he feared the worst. "Come on, Zeus, let's find out what happened!" he said, taking the horse inside, at a trot.

ZZZ

When Felipe and Victoria got inside the stables, they found Pablo and another man kneeled down by the two injured men, cheeking on them.

"Diego! No!" she cried, running to his side, in a state, hysterical.

"Calm down!" Pablo said, grabbing her upper arms as she flumped by him, shaking her so she would focus on his face and his words. "He's alright. It looks bad, but the bullet only grazed his head! Please, take care of them. _Vamos, Matías!_ "

The two men left for the front door then, with the others, with their guns ready, taking also Victoria's and Felipe's. While Felipe tended for Pedro, applying pressure to his bleeding wound as Diego had done before, Victoria checked on her husband. He was unconscious, lying on his back, with a superficial, but profusely bleeding long graze at the right side of his head. She ripped a long strip of cloth from the bottom of her skirt and wrapped it tightly around his head, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. When she looked at Pedro, who was screaming in agony while Felipe tried his best to help, she thanked God because Diego had been so lucky, avoiding a bullet to the head for the second time in only a few hours.

Don Alejandro rushed into the stables running alongside Zeus, who trotted to his pen on his own when the old don let go of the rope.

"How is he?" he cried, kneeling by Diego's side, in front of Victoria, as anxious as she was.

"He's alright, _gracias a Dios_. The bullet only scratched his head."

"Again? A shot to the head? And the bullet didn't hit him?"

 _Joder, Diego, maybe you really are bulletproof!_ he thought, checking the wound under the improvised bandage, and then his pulse, with a hand on his neck.

"You are right. That bullet hardly touched him. He's fine!"

"Not like him," she said, nodding towards Pedro. Don Alejandro stood up then and kneeled back down by his loyal worker, taking his shaky hand, that was covered with blood, dripping.

"I'm sorry, Boss," Pedro said, with a broken voice, while grimacing in pain.

"For what?"

"I couldn't stop them. They took your stallions. Sorry."

"Don't worry about that. They are only horses. We'll get them back," Don Alejandro said, tapping Pedro's hand while glancing worriedly at the wound in his stomach. The other men had returned to the stables, gathering around their fallen friend, and they all looked at him in silence, not expressing their own concerns about that serious, dreadful wound. "You were very brave, Pedro, facing them all on your own. Thank you."

Don Alejandro lifted his head then, looking at the men.

"Pablo! Go get the doctor!" he shouted to the air, because he could not see him, but Pablo was already ridding out after tacking his horse in record time.

"On my way!" he shouted from the entrance door, spurring his horse to a frantic gallop.

"Should we chase them?" Matías asked.

"No," Don Alejandro said. "It will be dark soon, and I don't want any more casualties. As I said, they are only horses. You guys are more important to me."

"They chose to strike late in the evening on purpose, so we could not track them until the morning. The bastards!" another man said, spitting to the ground.

"Yes. But, whoever wants to volunteer to track them down with me, we'll do it tomorrow," Don Alejandro said. The men talked all at once, expressing their wishes to take part in that dangerous search party. "Thank you, I didn't expect any less of you. Now, let's get Pedro and my son to a bed, _vamos_."

ZZZ

Doctor Hernández had a quick look at Diego's wound first, complementing Victoria for her improvised pressure bandage. He agreed the wound was superficial, and Diego should wake up soon after that shock. He washed the wound quickly and applied another bandage, leaving the room to concentrate on Pedro, who was waiting in the adjacent one.

As he searched for the bullet, everybody in the building cringed with Pedro's screams of pure agony, until he passed out and a heavy silence fell on the house. In the end, Doctor Hernández had to give up, because he could not find it. The bullet had perforated the frontal part of the stomach wall, and he hoped it was still inside and had simply fallen to the bottom, where he could not reach it, because the other alternative, perforating also the back of the stomach wall, was much worse, and carried a very bad prognosis. Hoping for the best, he cut a larger incision in the skin and muscles to locate the hole in the stomach and sutured it, leaving the gunshot wound in the abdomen open, for drainage.

By the time he returned to Diego's room, he was awake, and arguing with his father.

ZZZ

"Diego, they are only horses, for crying out loud! Don't worry. It's not worth it. The important thing here is that you are alive, and well."

"Father, that black horse has saved my life more times that I can count or recall. I owe him so much more than this. And I spent too much time taking care of Apollo to leave him now in the hands of some _cabrón_ who can push that weak bone too hard until it breaks again. If it was only the other horses, maybe I would give up. But for them two, I have to go. I must find them, and then I have to end this wave of crimes before those bastards go too far. They have already gone far enough: trying to rape Victoria and shooting me when I had no weapons and I had already surrendered, _los hijos de puta!_ " he cried, with an uncharacteristic anger, cursing mad.

"Diego, I understand all that, but you can't go anywhere right now! You still suffer from vertigo, and it is too dark now to track the hoofprints accurately, even with your excellent skills. And look, your guardian angel must really love you, because you nearly died twice today. Please, don't push your luck!"

Diego ignored him and tried to get out of bed, taking his hands to his face when the whole room spun around him, forcing him back on the pillows.

" _Mierda_. This is hopeless!" Diego cried, cursing a bit more.

"Diego, we already lost Esteban to impatience. I'll tie you to that bed if I have to, but you are not going anywhere tonight, either as Zorro or not!" Don Alejandro shouted back, losing it.

"Don't worry. Even if I could walk a couple of steps without falling over, I can't go out as Zorro without Toronado, ridding on another horse. And I can't be tracking the horses and fighting those men as Diego either. Aaargh!" he cried, frustrated to the core, stumping his fists on the bed.

"Diego, calm down, please," Victoria said. "We understand your frustration, but you have to take it easy. Rest, please. Tomorrow will be another day," she added, kissing his forehead gently.

"I hope you are happy now. Zorro can't ride without his horse," he said, staring at her with a sad face.

"How could I be even remotely happy about this, Diego?

"Because I know you don't want me to ride as Zorro ever again. Now that you know who I am, it's not the same, is it? I may be half deaf, but I'm not blind."

"No, it's not the same, you're right. How could it be? But please, calm down. First, get better, and then we'll take one step at a time."

"I'm sorry, Son, but there is not much we can do at the moment for those horses. I'll try to spur Mendoza into action tomorrow, and also organize a citizen patrol. These bastards can't take over our pueblo like this, not without a fight."

"I hope that plan of yours doesn't end up with a lot of casualties," Diego said.

"Yes. Me too, Son. Me too. Come on, rest now. Please, Doctor, you tell him."

"Diego, you know the drill: lots of rest and bark infusion," the doctor said, agreeing with Don Alejandro. "You had two lucky escapes today, but those near misses still shocked your brain badly. Take it easy."

"And don't worry, Toronado will be fine," Don Alejandro said. "I think that clever horse of yours went with the others on purpose to protect them, instead of coming back to the stables as Zeus did."

"I hope so."

"We'll see what happens. Rest now while we bring you something to eat, and don't think too much, all right?"

"All right. Don't think too much," Diego said, sinking on the pillows, with a long, deep sigh. "I'll try my best."

ZZZZZ

 **AN – As I am abusing a bit the "what happens after that gunshot" cliffie, I cut the last chapter a bit short and I had to bend the next one too to accommodate this chapter without one. Yes, I gave up on a cliffie on purpose… OMG, the world is coming to an end soon! (You are welcome).**

 **Thanks, "A big fan", but I can't post a chapter daily. The word count would get to a million words otherwise, hahahaha (let alone the hard work to write so much).**

" **Dapet", thanks for your nice review on the "A New Swordsman in LA" story. Much appreciated. It doesn't matter if the review comes one day or one year after something is posted. It is always nice to get reviews.**

 **And once again, thank you all for your support and your interest in this story. Keep the reviews coming! XXX**


	76. Chapter 76 - Men of steel

**Chapter 76 – Men of steel**

Victoria sat by Diego's bed, looking at him with a long, sad face as he ate his dinner ever so slowly.

"Are you all right? Normally, you should have finished that meal by now," she said, suspecting he ate like that because chewing on the soft _albóndigas con tomate_ could be hurting his damaged ear canal, deep inside. At least he had improved a bit in his condition, because now he could hear better with the undamaged one, and she didn't have to shout so much as before. "Does it hurt your ear when you eat?"

"Yes, it hurts, a little. But also, I eat so slowly because I still feel dizzy, and a bit queasy at the same time that I'm hungry. It is a weird feeling, and I don't want to risk bringing your delicious albóndigas back up. It would be such a waste," he said, with a tentative smile, but she didn't smile back.

"And a right mess to clean all that tomato sauce," she replied drily. He continued eating then, while she watched him in silence with that long face, making him uncomfortable.

"How is Pedro?" he said after a while, to break the silence.

"He is not doing well. The doctor thinks it's unlikely he'll survive. His wife is with him now, in the spare room."

Diego shook his head then, with a serious expression, rejecting that idea.

"No, don't say that. He has to make it. He has to."

"We all hope so, but…"

She didn't finish, and continued looking at him in silence while he forced himself to take another bite of his dish, listlessly, until a stray tear ran down her face. When he looked back at her, he set the fork down on the dish and left the tray on the bedside table.

"Please, don't cry. Come here," he said, inviting her to his arms.

"I've been so lucky I didn't lose you today!" she said with a broken voice, unable to contain the tears anymore.

"Shhh… calm down. _Ven aquí._ _No llores_."

She gave in and climbed in bed with him, resting her head on his chest while he passed his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head.

"It's been a horrible day, but we are fine, aren't we?"

"You could be dead! And I can't stand that thought!" she said, clinging onto him while she stared at his shirt.

"I'm sorry if I was rude before, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed. I can see so clearly how worried you are now, and how you dread the possibility of Zorro riding again. I'm sorry. You know I wasn't going to impersonate Zorro anymore, because I had given up on him to live a peaceful life with you, but I have to bring him back. I have to. Now more than ever, as soon as I feel better, to find Toronado."

"I am the one to apologize, not you. You are right: I don't want you to ride, because I don't want to see you in danger. I should be stronger, I know. I should be supporting you all the way, in all your decisions, like a good wife should, but I'm weak, and I can't. Not after today. I would prefer… _that_ happening to me _,_ to see you hurt because of me."

"I'm so sorry for what nearly happened to you today. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not really," she said, shivering at the thought of those men raping her, remembering the humiliation, and the loathsome, revolting feel of that erection pressing against her naked rear end. Of course, she would never give him any details of that, and how close she had been. Ever.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, ever, whatever it takes, I promise," he said, hugging her tighter, protectively.

"You can't promise that, Diego. You are not God, and you can't be protecting me twenty-four hours a day, every day of my life. You can't promise I will always be safe, the same you can't promise nothing is going to happen to you, as Zorro or otherwise. And that last possibility is what makes me so worried. Much more of what could happen to me. Way more."

"I'll die for you if I have to, as long as I keep you safe."

"You are not listening, are you? You'll die for me, and I'll die if you die for me… So, we'll both die."

"Yes, what a pair of idiots!" he said, chuckling, and she also laughed. "That's it. That's better, laugh it off."

"You reminded me of Esteban there. He could always put a smile on my face even in the grimmest moments."

"Yes, he could. He had that quality. I miss him so much."

"So do I."

"He should be here, helping us during this new crisis."

"Yes. He would have tied you to this bed and gone to find Toronado on his own tonight."

"Something idiotic like that, yes." Diego sighed then, and looked at the clock. "It's late. Will you sleep here tonight?"

"No, I shouldn't. You know most of your servants don't know yet we are married. It won't be appropriate. I'll sleep in the other spare room."

"All right. On your way there, can you check if Pedro is awake? I would like to see him. Tell me if he is, please."

"All right. Let me see what going on," she said, standing up. "Can you walk there?"

"Yes, I think so. It's only next door."

"I'll be back in a moment to let you know."

ZZZ

Pedro didn't look good. He was sweating, febrile, and obviously hurting, because no amount of the painkillers the doctor had provided could take the pain away. He was awake because he couldn't fall asleep, even with the sedatives on the medicine he was taking.

"Pedro, how are you?" Diego said, taking a seat by his side. His wife, María, sent a grateful look at him for the visit and stood up to move away from the bed, leaving them some privacy, not saying anything.

"Still alive," Pedro said, lifting his eyes to him, grimacing. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. And I'm sorry they took Toronado."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it," Diego said, placing his hand on his forearm.

"I thought that bastard had killed you when he shot you. I'm so glad he didn't."

"I am a tough cookie, and too lucky to die like that. Like you are."

"Me? Not so much," he said, looking down at his wound, grimacing again. "I regret so much I didn't help your cousin, shooting the alcalde as I wanted to, because he didn't let me. Now I know I should have."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw Don Esteban when he left the hacienda to confront the alcalde. I wanted to go to the pueblo with him, but he said I had a life, and I should take care of my family and don't get involved with the alcalde or I could end up in jail, or hanging at the gallows. So, I didn't help him. But now I'll die all the same. If I had helped him then, he would still be alive."

"Oh, no, Pedro. Don't do that. It is bad enough that I feel responsible for his death. You don't have to. And you are not going to die. Doctor Hernández will sort you out, don't worry. Hold on. Don't lose hope."

"He tried. And he can't. He couldn't find the bullet."

"He won't if it is already at the bottom of your stomach. I bet that bullet could be already on its way out, and you'll find it in your stools within a couple of days."

"That's wishful thinking, Boss."

"No. And, if that is the case, if you pass that bullet, I think we'll call you _Pedro Cagafuegos_."

Pedro laughed then, and as Diego had done before when he was injured, he grimaced immediately, tensing and whimpering, grabbing Diego's arm tight.

"I'm sorry, Pedro. I shouldn't make you laugh. Me, of all people, should know that. But I wanted to cheer you up a bit. Fogive me."

"It's all right," Pedro said after a short while, panting, softening the grip on Diego's arm. "I really need some cheering up."

"I'll let you rest now. No more laughing. If you need anything tonight, I'm in the next room, wall to wall with you, so you only need to tap on the wall over that headboard, and I'll be here, all right?"

"Thank you, Boss."

"María, come and get me if you need me tonight. Anytime," Diego told her as he left, by the door. "The doctor will take much longer to get here, but I'll do my best in the meantime."

"Thank you, Don Diego. That's very kind of you, specially because you are not feeling that well yourself."

"Remember: anytime. Don't hesitate."

" _Sí, gracias_."

ZZZ

While Diego talked to Pedro, Don Alejandro talked to Sergeant Mendoza at the library.

The sergeant had arrived at the hacienda very late, after hearing the bad news. The garrison's jail was full of thieves, some of them injured. Two of them were dead already, and another one could be on his way. The situation in the pueblo was out of control, and he didn't know what to do, overwhelmed by the turn of events, desperate like a lost child, willing to find an adult to take charge of everything. He looked worn out, because he had been out all day, riding, trying to find the stolen horses, but it had all been in vain, because he couldn't find the horses, or any clues on their whereabouts. The horse thieves were professionals, and they covered their tracks too well.

"Don Alejandro, I heard the bad news. How is Don Diego? Is he all right?"

"He'll live, but I am not so sure about one of my workers, Pedro Sánchez."

"Yes, I heard he is badly injured too. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry the thieves stole your horses. I've been riding all day trying to find Don Ernesto's, but I've got nothing. We need Zorro here."

"Do you? Don't you think this is the soldiers job, _your_ job, not his?"

"He is much more skilled than we are at tracking, Don Alejandro. Everybody knows that."

"Yes, because your tracking skills are not that legendary as his, are they?"

"No, of course not."

Don Alejandro paced the room, angry with the world. He felt sorry for Mendoza, but at the same time he would like to give him a bollocking and a slap that could wake him up and turn him into a man of action and wit, something he clearly was not. It was obvious the soldiers needed help, but why it had to be always Diego risking his life to sort everything out in that pueblo? Why the soldiers nor the citizens could do anything without him?

"Sergeant, my son is lying in bed, incapacitated after escaping death twice on the same day. He can hardly stand up without falling over, and the _idiota_ is still thinking about helping you, and this pueblo, as if stopping those men is his responsibility! Which is not. He never swore allegiance to the crown and the army, to serve and protect, and to deliver justice. He didn't, but you did. So, grow a pair, and do what you are supposed to do!" Don Alejandro barked. "Without him!"

"But, I don't think I can. I don't know how to—."

"Sergeant, these men are taking our money, our horses, our lives, and even our women now, as they please! What are you going to do about it? Didn't you say before _we breed men of steel in Lon Angeles_? Prove it!"

That comment touched a nerve, and the sergeant stood tall, adjusting his jacket while setting his jaw, ditching his defeated stance.

"Right. You are right. Of steel, we are. I'll be back in the morning, and I'll show you," he said, leaving the house with a determination Don Alejandro had never seen on his face.

The old don shook his head, and got back to Diego's room, hoping that wake-up call could transform Mendoza's loser's attitude into a winner's one.

ZZZZZ


	77. Chapter 77 - Toronado has a plan

**A.N – I'm sorry for the delay, but real life kept me busy in November. Besides, I was waiting for the "voices" to deliver a fantastic plan for Mendoza, and instead, they delivered a plot bunny for an A-Team story, that demanded to be written at once and it got me side-tracked and distracted the first two weeks of December (yes, the A-Team, which I had not watched since the 90's, and all of a sudden I found a new fandom to keep me busy. I feel like I am cheating on Zorro, but… it happened. Shameless plug: if you like the A-Team, had a look at that story, "Back in 'Nam with no plan". Thanks MJF for supporting me on that new adventure.)**

 **Back to Zorro, I am glad to announce at least someone has a plan, and it's Toronado, yay!**

 **I'm still thinking about how to make Mendoza a credible hero. Any brilliant ideas to wrap this up are welcomed, but after such a long story, I don't want to rush it to create a botched end just to finish it and get the "complete" label. Bummer.**

 **So, bear with me if this takes a little bit longer to get done. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 77 – Toronado has a plan**

Don Alejandro told Diego what had happened at the library.

"I hope Mendoza doesn't do anything foolish," Diego said.

"No, I hope not. But, good job you told me about what he said at the Devil's Fortress, so I could spur him with that. My goodness, that man had a new look when he left! I may have created a monster with that push of his confidence. We'll see what he does tomorrow."

"Yes. Now, Father, I've been mulling over what you said, and I think you are right: Toronado would only go with the other horses if he had a rescue plan of sorts. We should trust he'll find a way to help us."

"I hope so, I really do. Now, please, relax and rest while I see Pedro. I'm worried about him."

"Yes. He doesn't look good. I checked on him not long ago. But we have to keep the hope that he is going to make it."

"Yes, as we did with you, when you got stabbed with that poisoned dagger. We also thought you would die back then; that only proves that anything is possible with a bit of hope and prayers," Don Alejandro said, standing up to leave. "Rest now, please. I'll see you in the morning."

ZZZ

About three in the morning, Diego woke up with the insisting banging on the wall, right over his head. Still feeling dizzy, he walked to the adjacent room to check on Pedro.

"Thank you for coming, Don Diego," María said. "I'm sorry to trouble you at this time of night, but my husband is not doing very well. He has a very high fever now and I don't know what to do to get it down. He's boiling."

"Have you tried cold compresses?"

"Yes, on his forehead. Not working."

"Let me see."

Diego checked Pedro's temperature with his hand over his hot, sweaty forehead, and then he had a look at the gunshot wound. As he suspected, it was oozing some foul material, the whole area was tender, and it also felt very hot. Pedro was unresponsive, delirious and agitated, but he flinched when Diego touched his abdomen, obviously in a lot of pain.

"I don't like this. I think he's got peritonitis."

"What? What is that? Is it serious?"

"It's the inflammation of the lining in the abdomen, around his guts. Very painful. And I won't lie to you: yes, it is serious."

María gasped then, taking her hands to her face, crying, and Diego tried to comfort her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I knew he was going to die!"

"Please, don't despair. That won't help him."

"Can you treat it? Should we call the doctor?"

"No, there is no need; I'll deal with this. I'm afraid the doctor won't do anything different tonight, and he needs his sleep, like the rest of us. He is only human, and we can't expect him to be available twenty-four hours every day. He said he'd be back in the morning, so we'll wait until then. After all, it's only a few more fours. In the meantime, I'll prepare a new poultice and another herbal remedy for your husband. Carry on with the cold towels, and apply some spirit on his hands and feet while I do that."

Still staggering, Diego got down to the lab at the cave and worked quickly, mixing the ingredients as fast as he could. While working with the pestle and mortar, grinding the ingredients in a way that reminded him of the slow spinning of his surroundings, he looked at the crate containing the coca leaves he had ordered more than two months ago, that had finally arrived from Peru the previous week, when he didn't need it anymore. After his addiction to those leaves and the cravings he suffered, he was apprehensive about them, and he had stayed away from them, even now, when they could have helped him with the pain caused by the bruises that covered his body, and the ache he felt deep in his ear. However, despite his own reservations, in this case he added some to the concoction for Pedro, and he also got the bottle containing the powder he had already extracted from the leaves to be used as a last resort, in case he would ever need it again as a medicine, or as a quick boost.

When he got back upstairs, he poured some of the herbal mix directly on the wound, applied the cold poultice over it, and rubbed some of the coca powder onto Pedro's gums, to act as a painkiller. Then, he sat on a chair by Pedro's side for the rest of the night, tending for him, considering taking some on the powder as well to stay awake, but he rejected the idea because he dreaded falling victim of the cravings again. In the morning, after several hours resting in an uncomfortable posture, his neck was sore and stiff, and he was so dizzy María had to help him to go back to his room.

ZZZ

"Diego, how are you this morning?" Don Alejandro asked when he walked into his bedroom. Victoria was already there, looking worried, and when Diego lifted his head slightly to look at him, he only needed a quick glance at his rolling eyes to know his son wasn't going to move from that bed for a while, probably for the whole day.

"If this room doesn't stop spinning around me soon, I'll be sick," Diego said, closing his eyes again. He was propped up on the pillows, and when his father entered the room, he had leaned forward a bit, trying to find a better posture to minimize the vertigo, but nothing he did seemed to help.

"That bad, ah? Well, the men are ready. We are going to get the horses back! You stay here resting, Son, and don't worry about anything."

"I really wanted to help you track the horses, but I can't. Sorry," he said, pushing back on the pillows again, upset, sliding his body down to lie flat on the bed, giving up.

"Don't apologize. I wasn't expecting you to do so, Diego. Actually, I wouldn't have let you come with us in your condition, even if you thought you'd be able to do so."

"You have been taking care of Pedro all night, _querido_ ," Victoria said, tucking him in, also rearranging the pillows for him. "You should take care of yourself now."

"How is he?" Don Alejandro said.

"I think he has peritonitis. Not looking good. But the doctor should be here soon," Diego said, yawning with his eyes still closed. Then, he opened them again to look at his father. "Be careful out there. Wait for Mendoza and the soldiers, and don't do anything stupid without back up, please."

"Oh, no, don't worry. We…" He got interrupted by the sound of the doorbell at the entrance. "That could be him. Excuse me," he said, leaving the room.

"I'll stay with you today, mainly to make sure you don't get any funny ideas about following your father," Victoria said with a cheeky smile, taking a seat by Diego's bed.

"If that is the reason, you are wasting your time, _querida_ , because there's no way I can stand up without falling on my face," Diego said, upset, with a hand covering his eyes. _Maldita sea_.

ZZZ

Some of the dons and business owners arrived at the hacienda to inform Don Alejandro they had started a citizen's patrol at the pueblo, requesting his help to organize it. As his ranch hands were already waiting for him to go searching for the horses, Don Alejandro told them to go ahead without him, and that he'd follow them as soon as he could. Only Pablo and Felipe stayed at the hacienda with him, the former to guard it in case any other bandits would try to strike again, and the later to help taking care of the two sick men.

In the middle of their tactical discussion, the soldiers arrived at the hacienda. Mendoza joined the men at the library, finding out about the plans for the citizen's patrol.

"Don't you worry about anything, Don Alejandro," Mendoza said, oozing a very unusual self-confidence. "We'll find your horses, and Don Ernesto's. And we'll restore the peace in this pueblo. You'll see. There will be no need for a citizen's patrol."

"Sergeant, that sounds really good, but I think I'll take my chances on that patrol," said Antonio García, the farrier. "So far, they have not robbed my workshop yet, and I don't want to be the next one to lose everything I worked so hard for. If they take all my tools as they did at the leather crafter's, I'll be ruined."

"As you wish, señor García. Lancers, _vámonos_!" he cried, leading them out into the country side, following the initial hoofprints left behind by the small stampede the previous evening, the easy part before the thieves covered their tracks.

"What's up with him now? He doesn't look himself," said Don Javier, the owner of the largest herd of cows in the area, who was also afraid he was about to lose them to the bandits.

"He found confidence where he didn't know he had it," Don Alejandro said. "Now, how do we organize that patrol? Which areas will it cover?"

The men argued for about an hour on the best way to protect everybody in the area, with all the properties and goods. It would be easy to do it more or less efficiently at the pueblo, where they could raise the alarm quickly, but it would be more difficult to protect the haciendas, especially those located the further away from the pueblo.

After the group left, Don Alejandro got his weapons and headed for the stables, which looked eerily quiet now, with so many empty stalls. One of the occupied pens was Dulcinea's. The old don was glad the horse thieves had spare her, because they had focused on the stallions, so he still had his favourite ride available for the tracking. When he got her out, saddled and ready to go, Zeus neighed from the opposite end of the stables, looking desperate for some company.

"Don't worry, Zeus. We'll bring all the others back soon," he said, mounting the mare. When he got out of the stable, he spotted a dark horse galloping that way at full speed.

"I'll be damned… There he is!" Don Alejandro muttered to himself, with a smile on his face.

ZZZ

When they heard the long, loud and demanding neigh outside, Diego and Felipe looked at each other, recognizing that particular sound too well.

"That's Toronado," Diego said, pushing the bed covers out of the way to get up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Victoria said, frowning.

"I am feeling better now. Don't you know how this works? The vertigo comes and goes all the time. Let me see what's going on, please," Diego said, standing up. He wasn't lying, because he could now walk in a more or less straight line, when he had been completely unable to stay up for five seconds only an hour before. When they got out, Don Alejandro was patting the black stallion's neck from the saddle, with a broad grin on his face.

"He escaped!" Don Alejandro said, hardly looking at them. "What a clever horse!"

"Yes, he is," Diego said.

"Diego! What are you doing up?" Don Alejandro cried then, also frowning when he realized Diego was meant to be in bed. "And half-naked!"

"I'm feeling a bit better."

"You are not coming!"

"I didn't say I would, did I? I just wanted to see if it was him," Diego said, also patting the horse. "Attaboy, Toronado!"

The black horse looked at him, as if surprised to see him in his sleepwear at that time of the day, barefoot and all. Then he neighed, bobbing his head, and pushed him towards his side, looking impatient when Diego didn't grab his mane and hopped on immediately, as he expected. He snorted then, stumping on the ground, biting his master's arm gently but firmly enough to guide him to his left side.

"Does he want you to ride him?" Victoria said.

"Yes, it looks like it," Diego said, patting the horse's wide, muscular neck one more time. "I'm sorry, boy, but I can't. The vertigo is coming back." He was feeling dizzy again, and he hated that helpless feeling, that frustrated him no end.

Toronado snorted again and walked a few steps back, stumping on the ground again with his right hoof. Then he bolted, running away, but he came back soon, stumping one more time, looking irritated by them all.

"He is very determined," Don Alejandro said, with his gloved hands resting on the saddle's pommel. "Don't worry, boy. I'll follow you."

Pablo joined them then, carrying his guns, also intrigued by all that neighing.

"What is he doing? Is he going to take us with the other stallions?"

"Yes, I think that's what he wants," Diego said. "But I can't go. My head is spinning again."

Toronado changed tactics then, and approached Felipe, also nudging him to get on his back, but the youngster also refused, because riding the boisterous stallion was hard work for him even with a saddle, let alone without one to balance on.

"I'll ride you, if you let me," Pablo said, approaching the stallion's flank. Toronado bobbed his head then, as if agreeing, and Pablo held onto his mane and jumped up graciously.

"Are you sure you can ride him bareback?" Don Alejandro said.

"Of course I can. My mother said I was born with a horse between my legs, like the best Indians from the north tribes," he said, grinning.

"Not even a bridle?"

Toronado neighed again and turned around too fast, setting Pablo off balance, but he recovered quickly using his legs and sat straight in the middle, trying to stop the stallion with his body weight when Toronado cantered forward, away from the hacienda, ignoring his command. Without a bridle to guide him, and for the way the horse was ignoring him, he knew all he could do was relax and stay on his back, wherever he would take him.

"Holy shit! Come on, Dulcinea, follow them!" Don Alejandro said, spurring his mare to a gallop.

"Shit, indeed…" Diego said, worried. At least, from the distance he could see Pablo didn't brag: he was an excellent rider, with a very good, balanced seat, and he should be all right to ride his pride and joy, even without his tack. "Help me back inside, please. Quick."

"Your eyes are rolling again," Victoria said, matter-of-factly.

"No shit. I hadn't noticed!" Diego said, sarcastic, holding onto Felipe to avoid falling to a side. "Please, drag me back to bed." _Shit, indeed._

ZZZZZ


	78. Chapter 78 - El Cañón Perdido

**A.N – Finally, an update for this story! (it took me only 5 months… Oops). My apologies for the delay, but the Muse dumped my inspiration in the A-Team fandom, where I got lost writing a story that took much longer than anticipated. I also ended up writing a piece of A-Team comedy-porn filth to make the absence a bit longer, and now I started another story there, but enough is enough, and I must finish this one before I keep indulging myself maiming those guys (there is four of them, so the maiming possibilities multiply x4 comparing to Zorro, or at least x2, if I consider Diego a different person, ;)**

 **The voices have refused to give me a good finale for this one, the cheeky buggers. My first "writer's block". (I guess it was time.) But hopefully, I'm now back in track to wrap this up somehow, with a more or less realistic behaviour for "brave Mendoza", and Diego's realization that life can go on without Zorro. Or so I hope.**

 **Enjoy the last chapters, and please, review if you can, and let me know what you think. Thanks for your patience.**

 **Chapter 78 – El Cañón Perdido**

Mendoza didn't have a clue on how to track the horses. However, when they lost the obvious, initial track of hoofprints, he had an idea. He split the group of soldiers in pairs, and he sent them all in different directions to cover the largest extension of ground possible. Everybody was to report back to that same spot at noon, so that way the whole group could attempt to recover the horses if anybody could find them, as they had no way to communicate to each other while searching the uneven terrain. Unless they used horns, or a bugle, or some other noisy instrument, which was completely pointless if they wanted to take advantage of the surprise factor against the bandits.

Paired up with Corporal Sepúlveda, they headed southeast, towards _el Cañón Perdido_ , that in theory would be a good place to gather a group of horses and keep them under control.

 _"The Lost Canyon"._ What a fitting name, because it was far away, and the access was difficult. Mendoza hoped they didn't get lost trying to get there, because that would be too embarrassing.

"Sepúlveda, are you sure you know how to get to _el Cañón Perdido_?"

"Of course, Sergeant. Trust me."

"All right, but if we end up in San Diego, it will be your fault!"

"No need to worry. Honest."

Despite Sepúlveda's confidence, unsurprisingly, after nearly two hours of riding into the wild, off-road, they realized they were lost.

ZZZ

Pablo was having trouble staying on Toronado, as the horse galloped at top speed to whichever destination he was taking him. He tried to slow him down several times, pulling from the mane and using his body weight to pull back, but the black stallion ignored his commands and carried on.

It would have been easier with a bridle. At least he should have got a bridle on to control him, and not take off like that, showing off, bragging he could ride any horse like an Indian, with no tackle whatsoever. That was a stupid move, but the horse was too keen to rush off, not waiting to have anything on, as if he had no time to lose to show them something.

Don Alejandro was also having trouble to keep up with them. Dulcinea was a fantastic mare, fast as any stallion, but she was lagging behind Toronado, and she was getting tired.

"Pablo, slow him down!" Don Alejandro cried behind him.

"I'm trying! He won't have it!"

"You have to, because I think he's heading for the ravine!"

"What?"

Oh, no. His boss was right. It looked like Toronado was taking a shortcut to jump over the ravine to cut a few miles while traveling southwest, instead of following the longer, safe route. Everybody knew Zorro used that spot all the time to lose the soldiers on the chase, but he didn't want to risk his life doing that crazy stunt! And even less without a saddle and the support of the stirrups!

" _Toronado, para!_ " he shouted then, pulling from his mane as hard as he could, leaning back so much he nearly touched his rump with the back of his head. "Stop!"

But Toronado, once again, ignored him. Pablo considered sliding off his back in a more or less controlled manner, but he decided against it. He didn't fancy hitting the ground at that speed, so he continued tenaciously holding onto that horse's back like a tick to a dog's.

 _Oh, boy. I'm about to jump over the ravine on Toronado!_ he thought, with a funny mix of fear, horror, and elation. Well, at least he knew the horse was perfectly capable of doing such thing. Which made him wondered how it was for Don Diego the first time he tried it, and how desperate he must have been to attempt the jump, risking his life like that, when he didn't know if the horse would manage the distance, or if he would refuse the jump, making him fly over his ears and into the empty space, to his death. _Oh, there we go. Oh, shit. Shit!_

Toronado speeded up a bit more and jumped over the void with ease. Pablo held onto him for dear life, which was fine for the first part of the jump, but on landing, when he felt somehow weightless and airborne, not in contact with the horse's back anymore, he ended up bouncing off him when they reached the other side, hitting the ground hard. At least, he had made the jump, and didn't fall into the ravine. Despite the pain he felt in his badly injured shoulder, managing that feat put a half-smile on his face as he lay in the ground surrounded by a cloud of dust.

Don Alejandro halted Dulcinea at the other side of the ravine, not attempting to jump.

"Pablo! Are you alright?" he cried, alarmed when he saw him immobile on the ground. "Pablo!"

Pablo sat up slowly then, holding onto his left shoulder. With that kind of pain, he feared the collar bone could be broken, as Diego also thought when he fell off Apollo during the race.

"I'll live. Bloody hell, Toronado. Are you trying to kill me?"

Toronado returned to the edge of the ravine and neighed, calling for Dulcinea, who answered him back, sounding kind of indignant. They engaged then into an odd, equine conversation that could have gone like this: _"Come on, sweetie pie, don't be silly, jump! I know you can do it!" "Are you nuts? No way I'm jumping that, penco loco!"_

After a few neigh exchanges, Toronado went back a short distance to get some impulse, and he jumped again to join Dulcinea at the other side, pushing her to go back, away from the ravine.

 _Brilliant. Crazy horse... Now, leave me here on my own, and injured. Just what I need_ , Pablo thought, standing up with some difficulty, in slow motion, quite wobbly on his legs. His shoulder and back hurt terribly, but at least he hadn't banged his head badly, or broken his neck. It could have been worse, much worse.

"It looks like he is trying to convince your mare to make the jump," Pablo said, looking at the horses as they pushed each other. "Are you up to it?"

"No! Well, hum… I don't know. I have to confess: I always wondered how it would feel doing this," Don Alejandro admitted with a nervous smile.

"Don't think. Just do it. But remember to sit back with your feet forward on landing, or you may fall like I did."

Don Alejandro guided Dulcinea to walk away from the ravine, as Toronado wanted. When they were far enough, the black stallion ran back to the edge and jumped again, calling the mare from the other side.

"Alright, there we go, Dulcinea. No fear, come on, _sin miedo_ ," he said, patting the mare's neck. "You can do it. Show him. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

With a frantic heart, he spurred the mare towards the edge, praying the stunt would go well, and let her do the job. He leaned forward when the mare took off, looking only at the front, and not down into the void, and remembered to sit back on landing as Pablo said. The result was a clean, exhilarating jump, that made him yell, punching the air with joy.

"Yay! I made it! Woo hoo!"

He halted the mare, patting her neck enthusiastically, and jumped off the saddle to help Pablo.

"Well done, Boss," Pablo said, patting his shoulder with his good arm while keeping the other one bent, close to his waist.

"Are you alright? Is your arm broken?"

"I don't know. It hurts, I think the collar bone may be broken, yes. Hopefully not."

"Can you carry on? Because Toronado looks very keen to continue."

"I can try. Crazy horse… I should have saddled and bridled him. This way of ridding without tack for so long is ridiculous! I thought we were heading somewhere closer."

"You are doing fine. Who else but you could jump over that ravine ridding bareback? Not even a drunken Zorro would try that."

"I am amazed how your son tried this crazy shit on the first place!"

"Yes, me too. Me too..." Don Alejandro said, making a mental note to ask Diego about it. "But well, this way, we cut a few miles on the way to wherever Toronado is taking us."

Don Alejandro helped Pablo to climb again onto Toronado's back, and then he mounted Dulcinea, ready to carry on. At least, this time the black horse ran slower, taking more care of his rider, rather than setting off at crazy speed again. Maybe Dulcinea's disgruntled complaints about his haste had something to do with it as well.

ZZZ

Diego could not leave the bed that morning, feeling so dizzy and sick with the persistent vertigo there was no way in the world he could have helped his father tracking the horses.

When the doctor arrived, he said he didn't know how he could help him, and that he should be patient, rest, and stay calm, because the vertigo would ease off eventually. But Diego was feeling anything but patient and calm. And now, with all the men gone, including Pablo, if the bandits returned to take the remaining horses, only Felipe and the doctor were available to repel that attack. Quite a worrying thought.

Mid-morning, Pedro started screaming with the pain. Diego could not stand the desperate howling noises coming from the adjacent room, feeling so sorry for that man, and unable to help him. With a bullet in the stomach, it could take a few days of agony before he would die with the peritonitis, and the doctor could not do much for Pedro either but to increase the dose of laudanum, adding another herbal mix to keep him quite sedated while giving his body a chance to fight back and recover from that wound.

"Poor man. Thank God he has calmed down now," Victoria said when the crying stopped, with tears in her eyes. "That reminded me of Tomás Rodríguez and the way he cried during his last days, begging for someone to shoot him and put him out of his misery, remember?"

"Yes, but that unfortunate man had cancer in his bones, that spread to his body. It was a hopeless case, and he died in terrible pain. Pedro can still make it. I want to be hopeful."

"Yes, me too. Rest now, _querido_ , please, and don't worry about anything, as the doctor said," she said then, tucking him in as a baby, kissing his forehead.

"Easier said than done, but yes, I'll try, thank you, dear," he said, closing his rolling eyes again while the room spun around him a bit faster.

This would be a trial for los angeleños and the lancers: will they be able to defend themselves without Zorro's help? He hoped so, or the pueblo was doomed.

ZZZ

"Hey, look, Sergeant, I can see two riders down there," Sepúlveda said, looking at the two figures in the distance. The soldiers were higher up, over a large hill, trying to decide which way to go. "It looks like as if they know where they are going. Not like us."

"Who are they?" Mendoza said, covering the glare of the blinding sun with his hand over his eyes.

"I don't know. They are too far away. But one of the horses is black."

"Oh, yes. It's black. It's Toronado."

"¿Are you sure that's Toronado? It could be Don Diego's new horse, which was stolen with the others," Sepulveda said, unaware they were the same one. "So, those could be the horse thieves."

"No, I'm sure that's Toronado."

"How do you know?"

"Can't you see the difference? The higher, more self-important and proud stance of the head, that distinctive, powerful gait… Don Diego's is just a black horse. It looks more like a mule in comparison."

"If you say so… But Zorro left the territory. Why would Toronado still be here, with another rider? Because don't tell me that man, whoever that is, is Zorro without the black clothes."

"Sepúlveda, I had enough of your silly questions and having to justify my judgement! That black horse is Toronado, and that's it! If you can't see it, you need to visit an optician. And I don't know who the rider is, but that's not Zorro. For starters, he's taller. Come on, let's follow them, quick."

"All right. Whatever. But I hope they lead us to water, because I'm so thirsty I could drink a lake," the corporal said, shaking the last drop off his empty canteen.

"I told you not to drink it all in one go, didn't I?"

"Yes. But, how will we go back to report on time, at noon, if we don't even know which way to take to return there?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm in charge now, remember? I won't reprimand myself for being late!"

"Yeah, that's true... Good job I'm with the Commander in Chief of the garrison this time."

"Sepúlveda, shut up or I'll blame you for this, because: who said he knew the way? _You._ If I was the alcalde, I would hang you in the plaza by the ears when we return."

"Lucky me, you are not the alcalde, Sergeant."

"Oh, come on, let's go. Enough with the moaning. If we are not careful, they'll vanish before we catch up with them."

ZZZ

"I can't believe it!" Don Alejandro said. "Here they are, my horses, Don Ernesto's, and a few others, all kept together at the Lost Canyon. How did these horse thieves manage to cover their tracks so well?"

"I have no idea, but they did."

They had arrived at the canyon, at the top, to an advantage point that allowed them to check the situation from above. They dismounted and lay low while monitoring the situation, pondering what to do.

"I have no idea where the others are, to give us a hand," Don Alejandro said, talking about his men. "Obviously, they didn't follow the prints this way, did they?"

"What are we going to do? There are too many, and we can't take them on only between us, armed with a couple of lousy pistols and rifles," Pablo said. "What about the lancers? Where are they?"

"Nowhere to be seen either."

"We should go back and get some help."

The moment he said that, Toronado ran away.

"Crazy horse… Well, at least you should go back. I'll stay watching them. I think these guys will try to move the horses soon. They can't stay around for much longer, risking being found."

They stood up, and when they turned around, they froze on the spot.

"Stop right there!" said the man aiming a rifle at them. "Put your hands up!"

ZZZ

" _We breed men of steel in Los Angeles."_

Mendoza could not get those words out of his head. They resonated there, insistently, nearly all the time since the previous evening, since Don Alejandro reminded him he once said those words. But, what on earth possessed him to say that at the Devil's Fortress? Was it the inner strength that lay dormant within, the strength that would only come out to play at times of crisis, like this one? Because most of the times he didn't feel of steel. If anything, he felt more… like jelly. Or a crumbling cookie. Although, in recent times, he had felt somehow braver than usual. He had confronted the late, crazier than ever Luis Ramón, for example, and he stood up for himself.

Could it be true, that cowardice was only optional, and he could become a man of action, a brave and daring man, like Zorro, like he always wanted to be when he was a kid? Like the Mendoza of his dreams, the star of the colourful, bold fantasies he bragged about in the tavern, for the audience. Could that be possible? Because Don Diego didn't look extraordinary. He had always pictured the man behind that black mask as a God-like mythical figure. But Don Diego was only a man, and a faulty one, at that, quite on the cowardly side, like himself. Did that mean he could also have a brave side of himself waiting to be released? And, how could he do that? Don Diego put on a black mask and a hat, but, how could he take the leap into that new, bold and courageous, clever man? Tricky. But, whichever way was needed, today would be a great day to start that transformation.

Last night, after listening to Don Alejandro's harangue, he had an epiphany, and the transformation had already begun. He could only hope the new, bold and audacious Mendoza, would last long enough to free el Pueblo de Los Angeles and restore the peace until the new alcalde arrived. He had to get rid of the avalanche of low-lives that had taken over, and then, everything will fall into place. If he didn't get killed by the first bullet that came his way…

 _Nah, that won't happen. Don Diego has been dodging bullets for ever, until he encountered mine. I'll be the same._

Easy-peasy, starting by finding and retrieving Don Alejandro's horses. Without Zorro's help. He could do it. After all, _we breed men of steel in Los Angeles._

ZZZZZ


	79. Chapter 79 - Mendoza to the rescue

**Chapter 79 – Mendoza to the rescue**

Don Alejandro cursed under his breath and lifted his hands slowly, the same as Pablo. Another man approached them and took all their weapons.

"Are you on your own?" said the man aiming at them with the rifle.

The pair looked at each other quickly, and then answered at the same time.

"No," Pablo said.

"Yes," the old don said.

The man with the rifle showed his teeth with a crooked smile.

" _Vamos_ , _señores_ , make up your minds. What's it going to be? Yes or no?"

"We are on our own, yes, but the lancers will be here any minute now," Pablo said, hurriedly, "so, technically, we're not alone."

"Liar!" said the other man, hitting his abdomen with Don Alejandro's rifle. "We saw you coming. There's nobody around in miles!"

"All right, all right. You got our weapons. There's no need for this!" Don Alejandro said with his hands still up, while glancing worriedly at Pablo, who writhed in pain on the ground, holding onto his aching middle section.

"I'll tell you what's necessary or not. Domingo, keep guard here. I'll take them down. Come on, you two: walk, down that path," said Tomás, the man with Don Alejandro's rifle. He grabbed Pablo by the collar and pulled him up, back on his feet. Then he pushed him forward with the rifle's barrel, pressing on his sore back, directing him to the path. "You'll go first. No tricks, or I'll shoot you down. You, señor De la Vega, follow him."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. You nearly hit me with one of your bullets yesterday, something I didn't appreciate."

Domingo approached Dulcinea, but before he could grab the reins, she bolted, following Toronado.

 _Yes! Run, Dulcinea, run for help!_ Don Alejandro thought.

" _Mierda_ , Tomás, that pretty mare got away," Domingo said, spitting to the ground.

"Never mind. We got enough horses. We don't need anymore," Tomás said. "Come on, you two: get moving, I said!"

Don Alejandro walked behind a very unsteady Pablo, following the treacherous path to descend to the bottom of the canyon. Pablo staggered along the way, and he could have fallen to his death from that height if his boss had not help him every time he lost his footing. But, when they had descended more than three quarters of the path, Don Alejandro got distracted, looking down at the horses, spotting Apollo, and the next time that Pablo stumbled, tripping on a rock, he couldn't grab him on time. Pablo fell off the narrow path, tumbling down the canyon's wall.

"Pablo!"

Don Alejandro stopped, but Tomás kept pushing him with the rifle, urging him to continue.

" _Sigue! No te pares!_ "

"We have to help him!"

Pablo rolled down a few meters, bouncing on and off that wall while trying to grab onto something, and he came to stop on a spur, where he lay immobile, half-way to the bottom, but out of reach from the path.

"He's as good as dead now. We can't reach him, and we are not going to try. Sod it."

"But…" Don Alejandro said, reluctant to move, but Tomás pushed him harder this time. The old don staggered and nearly followed Pablo down the canyon wall. Feeling the barrel of his own rifle pressing on his back he had to give up, and in the end, he carried on walking.

ZZZ

While coming down the hill, quite slowly, Sepúlveda's horse got suddenly spooked by a rattlesnake, reared, and his rider fell off. Sepúlveda was skilful enough to land on his feet, but he had let go of the reins. The horse ran away, stopping at the bottom of the hill, still on sight. After a long while playing catch with the horse, who was quite reluctant to let his rider reach him, avoiding him, the corporal managed to grab the reins and climbed back on the saddle.

"We have lost precious time here!" Mendoza said. "Those two raiders are nowhere to be seen now."

"Never mind. I recognize this area. I think they are heading to the lost canyon, which means that we have finally found the way there."

Mendoza looked around, and he had to agree with him.

"I think you are right. This looks like the right way now. Come on then, let's go."

Shortly after, they saw a black horse rushing their way.

"See? That's Toronado, the one and only, and no other," the sergeant said smugly.

The black stallion reared in front of them, standing on his hind legs, neighing, and then bolted, heading in the same direction he came before, stopping a short distance away to look back at them, snorting.

"He wants us to follow him," Sepúlveda said.

"Yes, it looks like it. Come on then, because with all the time we lost trying to grab your horse, it's very late already. Let's have a quick look at that canyon, and then we'll return to the meeting point."

ZZZ

After that hard blow to his abdomen, Pablo felt sick and dizzy, and the last thing he wanted to do was walking down a very narrow, irregular and steep path, when he stumbled nearly at every step. Don Alejandro held him up several times, and if he wasn't for him, he could have tripped over the edge. That fact gave him an idea: what if he faked a fall to escape? Would he survive that? _"No tricks or I'll shoot you down,"_ that thug had said, but falling off that path to get covered in bruises —as a minimum damage, let alone broken bones— wasn't really a trick, more like suicide. But, after what these men had done to Pedro and Don Diego, he knew that complying with their demands would not be enough to keep him alive, not at all. More likely, they only took them down to their camp site to get more information, and after that, he anticipated they would dispose of him to keep Don Alejandro under control, because they probably planned to ask for ransom for his boss, as they had recognized him. He should take his chances now, rolling down that wall, now that they were getting close to the bottom.

Pablo murmured a short prayer, and on the next sharp bend he pretended to trip over, falling over the edge. Don Alejandro didn't catch him this time, because he had made sure he had distanced from him a bit. Hitting the ground repeatedly with his already sore shoulder and back wasn't fun at all. As he couldn't get hold of anything, he curled into a ball and kept tumbling down, until he stopped at a spur, hitting it with a loud thud. He didn't lose consciousness, but he stood as still as he could, face down, pretending to be knocked out, suffocating a cry of pain and trying to breathe in a relaxed manner, praying that man would not shoot him form above to finish him off. He heard Don Alejandro's cry and his complains when he was forced to keep walking. Luckily for him, that thug didn't bother to waste a bullet on him.

After a while, he lifted his sore head slowly to have a look around, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of there without anybody noticing he had moved from that spot.

ZZZ

"Boss, look what I got: that good shot De la Vega, the owner of these magnificent stallions!" Tomás said, guiding Don Alejandro roughly by his upper arm.

"What is he doing here alone? Where are his men?" said the leader of the horse-thieves.

"I don't know. He's on his own. He only had one man with him, who is now fodder for the vultures."

"You don't know that! He could still be alive!" Don Alejandro complained, shaking his arm off his.

"I'm not climbing down there to check. If he is still alive, he'll try to come down himself. And then I'll finish him off," that hideous man said, laughing while tapping the rifle. "Don't worry yourself: we won't kill you, at least not yet. You are more valuable to us alive."

"Yes, we can ask for a hefty ransom for him," the greedy leader said, pondering how much he should ask for. "They'll pay. At least ten thousand pesos, or even more. Tie him to that tree until I decide what to do with him, because we shouldn't stay here for long now."

Tomás tied the old don to a tree, close to the improvised barrier they had erected between the canyon walls to keep the horses confined, leaving him there unsupervised.

Don Alejandro looked up, grateful because at least they left him in the shade, under that leafy tree. He struggled with the bonds, but that man had done a good job with the rope and he couldn't get them loose. He looked at the canyon wall, to the narrow path they had used to descend, but he couldn't see Pablo from that position. Would he still be alive? He hoped so, but if he was, how could he get out of there if nobody helped him with a rope or something to climb back to the path? Then, he thought about the horses that escaped.

 _Come on, Toronado and Dulcinea, find us some help!_

After a while, he heard voices behind him. It seemed that some people were already looking at the horses as potential buyers. He recognized one particular voice, which made his anger raise one notch.

"Where is that stunning grey, the one called Zeus? The stallion that won the race last summer in Los Angeles," said Manuel Contreras, the professional jockey.

"We took all the De la Vega stallions," Tomás said. "He should be here. Have a better look, will you?"

"I did. That horse is not here."

"One of them escaped, remember? When the old man came shooting crazy," said Gonzalo, another bandit wearing a sling. "He killed Antonio and hit my arm."

"Ah, yes. Well, we can ask him about that horse. He's here," Tomás said.

"Who's here? Don Alejandro de la Vega?" Manuel said.

"Yes. Over there."

They covered the short distance to that tree and walked around it to face the old don.

"Look who's here. Well, well… No other than Don Alejandro de la Vega…" Manuel said whit a broad smile, and then he got serious. "I heard about you nephew. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Don Alejandro said cautiously, leery of that man's fake politeness and interest.

"No, old man, I mean that I'm sorry because it wasn't me who send that jerk to hell!"

Manuel laughed out loud, and the other men laughed with him.

"You go to hell, son of a bitch!" Don Alejandro said, struggling with his bonds again. Gonzalo slapped him hard to keep him quiet.

"Shut up and listen!"

"Where is Zeus, the stallion that won the race? I want that horse!" Manuel cried, grabbing Don Alejandro's waistcoat with both hands.

He only got a growl for an answer, until the man with the sling kicked Don Alejandro.

"Answer him!"

"I don't know where that horse is! You should know, you took them all!"

"I think Gonzalo is right," Tomás said. "That grey stallion escaped, and I guess he returned to the stables. He must be there."

"All right, in that case, I want my lot delivered in San Diego, as we agreed, and in the meantime, I'm going to get that horse myself. For free," the professional jockey said. "I know his ranch hands are out looking for the stallions because I saw the group before, heading north, miles away from here. I bet the hacienda is unguarded now."

"You leave my horses and my property alone!" Don Alejandro cried, red-faced, but they ignored him, amused by his futile anger.

"I'll go with you and your men. We have to ask for a ransom for the old man," Tomás said. "Hey, De la Vega, is your son still alive? Because I shot him yesterday."

"You bastard!" Don Alejandro cried, fighting with his bonds again, to no avail, incensed. "He had surrendered! Why did you shoot him?"

Tomás shrugged his shoulders with a hideous smile.

"For fun? But you should be grateful: I didn't blow his brains off. I think your son will be willing to pay ten thousand pesos for your safe return, which is not going to happen. And five thousand more for his miserable life, I'll make sure of that."

After checking with his boss, Tomás left with Manuel and his men, ignoring Don Alejandro's vain threats and complaints.

The old don was left behind with two of the horse thieves. One of them was Gonzalo, the man with the left arm on a sling, who punched him hard then for no particular reason, other than petty revenge.

"This is for my arm, you son of a bitch!"

"I should have killed you, like the other one. I should have killed you all!" the old don cried, which earned him a few more punches that left him semiconscious and bleeding under that tree, with a very worrying thought occupying his mind: Diego's safety.

ZZZ

Toronado was more careful this time and guided the lancers on foot to the other side of the canyon, where they could see what happened to Don Alejandro from a safe distance.

"Shit. They have Don Alejandro. What are we going to do? We need back up!" Sepúlveda whispered, because one of the horse thieves was close by, guarding that side, but had not spotted them, with his back to them.

"There is no time for that! We can do it, come on."

Toronado came galloping then, into the canyon, and jumped the fence to get in with the other horses. The horse thief on guard got distracted while looking at him, a window of opportunity that Mendoza used wisely, taking advantage to attack that man.

" _Men of steel, men of steel_ ," Mendoza muttered to himself, like a mantra, jumping on the bad guy from behind, tackling him down to the ground. Kneeling on top of him, he turned his head with his left hand and punched his face a couple of times with the other, knocking him out cold.

"Well done, Sergeant!" Sepúlveda said, truly impressed.

"Ouch, my hand!" Mendoza said, shaking it in the air, wondering how Don Diego never complained of sore fists. Were his black leather gloves cushioned inside? "Come on, we have to go down there and rescue Don Alejandro!"

"Shouldn't we go back to report at noon, to get help?"

"Forget about that! It's nearly noon already, we'll never get there on time. I want to believe that, if we don't return, the lancers will come this way to find us. Don't you think?"

"Yes, that would be the most logical step... but…" _we are talking about the lancers here_ , he thought.

"Come on then."

"But we still need back up!"

"No, we need cunning wit, like Zorro. He never has back up, and he gets the job done. On his own. As we are going to do."

"Excuse me, Sergeant, but we are not Zorro."

"No, he is only one man, and we are two. Double the manpower. Come on, follow me."

 _Men of steel. Men of steel,_ he carried on muttering, to spur himself, taking the small box Felipe gave him at the hacienda. For the second time that morning, he sniffed some of the white powder it contained, for an instant boost of energy and confidence.

Sepúlveda followed him, wondering what the hell had happen to the usually cowardly sergeant to suddenly become so daring and brave. Unbelievable.

ZZZ

Manuel Contreras headed for the hacienda De la Vega. He really wanted to get hold of that horse, Zeus, at any cost, even if risking that somebody would identify him under that bandana. Tomás rode with him, by his side, making him uncomfortable. If anything went wrong, he didn't want to be associated with a ruthless killer. The punishment for horse thieves was harsh enough, but these men were out of control, and they would not hesitate to kill anybody that got on their way. Not the best partners in crime.

"What are you going to do when we get there?" Manuel asked.

"What do you mean? Ask the young De la Vega for a ransom for his father, of course."

"And if he refuses?"

"I don't think he will," Tomás said with his hideous smile.

"And what are you going to do with Don Alejandro? He saw me there, buying the stolen horses. He doesn't know who you are, but he knows me."

"I don't think he'll ever return home, so don't worry."

"Look, I don't want to get involved in any of that. I'll get the horse, and I'll be out of there as soon as I can. I'll wait for the delivery of the other horses in San Diego, as agreed, but I don't want to know what you do in the meantime."

"That's fine for me. Just try not to get on the way, wimp," Tomás said, with a sinister laugh.

Definitely, not the best partner. Not one to be trusted.

ZZZ

While Toronado created havoc, stirring the horses, that got very excited to see him running among then so frantically, Mendoza managed to neutralize another two bandits, using Zorro's technique of foxy stealth, approaching them from behind one by one, unseen. Meanwhile, Sepúlveda got to Don Alejandro, freeing him from his bonds.

"Don Alejandro, are you all right?"

The old don blinked, dazed, looking at him through his now bruised eyes, and smiled when he recognized him.

"Corporal Sepúlveda, how good to see you here! Where are the other lancers? I can't see them."

"There are no others. Only me and Sergeant Mendoza."

"Really? Only you two against all these dangerous men?"

"Yes, look."

Sepúlveda pointed at the sergeant, who was knocking out another bandit with yet another hard punch, like Zorro would do to avoid using weapons. This one was easy, because he had an arm on a sling.

"Are my old, aching eyes paying tricks on me? Is that Mendoza? For real?"

"Yes, it's him. If you ask me, I think he's got possessed or something. But I'm not going to complain. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Oh, no, look!"

The leader of the gang came up to the sergeant carrying a gun.

"He's going to shoot him! Do something!"

ZZZ

Pablo made his move when Toronado got everybody distracted. Luckily for him, while he was at that spur nobody could see him from the bottom of the canyon, only from above. He carefully climbed up that vertical wall as fast as he could to reach the path, having some uneasy moments when he lost his footing and nearly fell down that earth wall again, and then he hurried down the path to reach the bottom, still feeling a bit dizzy. When he got there Toronado was kicking the fence, destroying it, leading the horses out, all escaping in a stampede of furious hooves that ran over two of the bandits that had got on the way to stop them. They got badly injured when the horses trod over them, and they lay unconscious on the ground.

Pablo approached those battered bodies and took their guns, that looked undamaged. Carrying one in his right hand, he was ready to assist Sergeant Mendoza when another man aimed his gun at him. Without thinking, Pablo fired first, hitting that man on his back.

"Madre de Dios!" Mendoza cried, feeling his torso for a possible bullet, but when that man dropped to the ground, he saw Pablo behind him, holding a smoking gun. "Pablo! You saved my life! _Gracias, muchas gracias_."

"You are welcome, Sergeant," Pablo said, tossing that empty gun, "but we shouldn't waste time on this. Come on, let's get out of here!"

Sepúlveda and Don Alejandro joined them then.

"Don Alejandro, are you all right?" Pablo said, concerned about his bruised face.

"Yes, Pablo, don't worry. I see you have managed to come down that path on your own. I was so worry about you. I thought you were dead!"

"No, it was a trick. These idiots fell for it."

"Did you trip on purpose? To fall off the canyon wall?" Don Alejandro said, perplexed.

"Yes. The most stupid thing I've ever done in my life. But it worked!"

"And you, Sergeant… I knew you could do it!" Don Alejandro said tapping his shoulder, looking proud of him. "Thank you so much."

"Men of steel, Don Alejandro, men of steel," Mendoza said, self-satisfied.

"Come on, let's go back to the hacienda. We have no time to lose," Don Alejandro said.

"Not that fast. We should tie them all up, so the lancers can collect them later," Mendoza said. "I don't want them to escape before we return."

"No! You don't understand! They went to the hacienda to get Zeus and to ask Diego for a ransom. He is in great danger, like everybody else is at the hacienda, because there is nobody else left there to defend it. And he suffers from vertigo now and can't leave the bed! We have to get there to help him, as soon as possible!"

"All right. I'll go," Mendoza said.

"We'll all go," Pablo said.

Right then, the man that was still at the top of the canyon shot his rifle, hitting Sepúlveda's thigh. The corporal cried in pain and dropped to the ground, holding onto his bleeding leg.

" _Madre de Dios!_ " Mendoza cried, dragging his man to safety, out of the line of fire. The other two followed him, pressing their bodies against the canyon wall so the sniper could not hit them from above.

"Shit! I forgot there is another man up there!" Pablo said.

"Yes, me too," Don Alejandro said. "Damn!"

"Only one?" Mendoza said.

"As far as we know, yes, only one," Pablo said. "His name is Domingo."

"All right. I'll get him. Don't move from here, stay covered," Mendoza said, heading for the path.

"Who is that man? Where is the Sergeant Mendoza we all know?" Don Alejandro said, watching him go, flabbergasted.

"I don't know, but I like this one more," Pablo said, removing the lancer's belt.

"Me too," Sepúlveda said, crying in pain when Pablo used the belt as a tourniquet on his leg. "How bad is it? Will I lose the leg?"

"Don't worry, Corporal. It is only a through-hole, but it is bleeding quite a lot. This will help to slow down the bleeding until we can get you to the doctor," Don Alejandro said.

They heard another gunshot, followed by a few more at regular intervals. They looked up, but they could not see what was going on.

"That man must be firing to hit the sergeant, but so far, he must have missed, as he keeps trying," Don Alejandro said.

"I hope he carries on missing," Pablo said.

"Indeed. Go, Mendoza!" Don Alejandro said, snatching an invisible enemy with his fist.

ZZZZZ

 _ **A.N – If you haven't tried, you don't know how difficult it is turning Mendoza into a hero in a more or less credible way. To do so, I resorted to have him high on the cocaine, provided by Felipe in an unseen scene. Ha! Mendoza is THE MAN! (Of steel. Better than Ironman, LOL)**_


	80. Chapter 80 - The power of the mind

**Chapter 80 – The power of the mind**

"Madre de Dios!" Mendoza cried when that man fired from above, barely missing him. The bullet ricocheted close to his head, rather too close for comfort. He realized that, on that path, with nowhere to hide, the only thing he could do to avoid the bullets was to keep moving, as fast as he could. As Zorro did, dodging the lancer's bullets every time the alcalde ordered them to open fire against him at will, and they never hit him because he moved too fast. The faster the target, the more difficult it would be hitting it.

With renewed energy, Mendoza carried on climbing, not giving in to fatigue. From time to time, Domingo kept shooting, after reloading, but all the bullets missed the determined sergeant.

Mendoza was amazed with himself. His former self would never, ever, in a million years do that, exposing himself like that. But the new Mendoza, helped by the mysterious white powder, was something else.

That morning, at the hacienda, Felipe had approached him with a little box. For his gestures, the sergeant understood Don Diego took this medicine to give him a boost, to increase his strength, alertness and stamina, which made sense to enhance his physical and mental qualities every time he dressed as Zorro. For what Felipe said, it worked better if he sniffed the powder. And the youngster was right: every time he sniffed it, that white powder gave him a confidence boost. Mendoza felt full of energy and optimism, feeling almost indestructible, with a clarity of mind he never had before. And he loved it.

When he was close to the top, he waited with his gun ready. The moment Domingo leaned over the edge, aiming with his rifle, he fired first. That man got hit, losing his balance, and he fell off the edge, tumbling down a long way, until he got stuck, hitting a rock. He looked dead.

Mendoza wasn't proud of killing a man, but he wasn't too sad either at that moment, because that man was trying to kill him, and he meant it. He would probably feel some remorse later, but right then, he was relieved. He carried on to the top, to make sure Domingo was alone, and then ran back down to join the others. When he got to the bottom he stopped, leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees, out of breath.

"Sergeant! If I wasn't here to see this with my own eyes, I would never believe it!" Don Alejandro said, amazed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just… give me… a minute," Mendoza said, gasping for air, thinking he should get in shape if he wanted to keep doing this kind of brave stuff in style. "How's Sepúlveda?"

"He'll live. It's only a through-hole. He's trying to use the leg already, look," Don Alejandro said. Pablo was helping to support the corporal's weight while he hopped on his good leg, tentatively using the injured one.

"Alright. It is time to go to the hacienda now," Mendoza said.

"I'll go with you."

"No, Don Alejandro. Take no offense, but you should rest after that beating you received. You will not be of much help. Besides, all the horses have escaped, and you don't have one," Mendoza said, glad to see the corporal back on his feet, approaching them again after that short, practice walk. "We left our horses over there, tied to a tree. Sepúlveda, you stay here with Don Alejandro, tying up and guarding the horse thieves until the lancers arrive to take them to the pueblo. Pablo, you'll come with me."

The three men looked at the sergeant, amazed by the way he gave orders now, with authority, like a true commander, not hesitating. It was an unbelievable transformation.

"All right. Go, then, but be careful," Don Alejandro said, so impressed by the new sergeant, he didn't complain about staying behind. Besides, Mendoza was right: after that trashing, he wasn't feeling his best to be of much help at the hacienda, and he would only hold the sergeant up on the journey back. He had to admit that, although Pablo was also tired and aching, he was a much better option to help Diego under those circumstances than himself.

"Don't worry, Don Alejandro," Mendoza said. "They won't touch your son, or anybody else, for that matter. We'll show them what we are made of!"

"Steel, no less," Don Alejandro said, winking.

"Precisely!"

Sepúlveda and Don Alejandro looked at the pair galloping away on the military horses, still flabbergasted by the turn of events.

"I just can't believe this. Am I dreaming?" Don Alejandro said, shaking his head.

"No, you are awake. Unbelievable, ah?" Sepúlveda said, turning around, hopping carefully on his injured leg. "Come on, let's tie these men before they wake up, and then we'll sit down and rest a bit. I don't know about your face, but this leg really hurts."

ZZZ

On the way to the hacienda, Mendoza got a small box from his pocket, took a pinch of the white powder, and sniffed it quickly. He had no idea what that powder was, exactly, but Felipe said it would help him, and hell, yes, it did. Every time he took a bit, he felt invigorated and indestructible, helping with this new concept of himself: _a man of steel_.

"What's that?" Pablo said, quite happy to be cantering comfortably now, sitting on a saddle, rather that bouncing over Toronado's bare back.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Why are you sniffing it then?"

"Well, if you must know, this is a medicine Don Diego gave me. He used it when he rode as Zorro, to keep him strong and well alert. Do you want to try it?"

"No, thank you. Maybe later."

"It's good stuff. _Muy bueno_. Come on, try it."

"All right, I'll try it. I'm having a quite rough day today. I could use all the help I can get."

"You have to put a bit on your nostril and sniff it fast and deep."

While his horse carried on cantering, Pablo took a little bit of the powder from the box in his nail, and he did as the sergeant said. Other than a very itchy nose and the urge of sneezing, he didn't feel anything special.

"Do you feel it, ah? Feel the power? It's great, isn't it?"

Pablo sneezed then, rubbing his nose, and passed the box back to Mendoza.

"Well, no, not really. I don't feel anything."

"That's because you sneezed. Come on, take some more."

"No, it doesn't matter, don't worry. Besides, we are getting close to the hacienda now. What's the plan?"

"Plan? Well… let's see... We get in, whack the bad guys, and save the day. What else?"

"Oh, yeah, good plan, good plan…" Pablo said, sarcastic, nodding, but Mendoza didn't seem to notice, chuffed with his so called _"plan"._ "Do you care to elaborate that a little bit more, Sergeant? I am a bit worried that plan may not work too well if we don't put more attention to the details," he added, as Mendoza didn't say anything else.

"Well, don't do that. Don't worry. You know, worrying is like sitting on a rocking chair, Pablo. It gives you something to do, but it doesn't get you anywhere."

Pablo looked at him, incredulous, with great wonder in his eyes.

 _Oh my God, now he has turned into a philosopher! What the hell happened to this man since yesterday?_

ZZZ

"How are you feeling, Diego?" Victoria said, checking on him after lunch. He had hardly touched his food, and he was lying on the pillows with his forearm covering his eyes. "Any better?"

"No. Still dizzy. My head hurts, and my eyes keep rolling. But at least I can hear well with my good ear now. After this, I can truly imagine how hard life must be for deaf people."

Felipe, sitting on a chair at the other side of the bed, nodded in agreement.

"I thought you would feel better after eating a bit, but you didn't eat much. Am I losing the touch?"

"No, _querida_. Your food is as delicious as always, but I feel quite nauseous. I'll try again later. How's Pedro?"

"I think he is a bit better. He's asleep now, finally resting, and the fever has come down, but it's still high. Doctor Hernández is back, by the way. He's checking on him now. He'll be with you soon."

"That's good news. Pedro has to make it. He has too."

"Yes, that's what we all hope. All right, I'll take this back to the kitchen then, if you are not going to eat it," she said, taking the dish. "I'll be back soon. Behave."

"Always," he said, with his most innocent smile.

Diego watched her go, and then talked in a low voice.

"Felipe, I wonder if I should take some of the coca leaves powder. What do you think? Would it make any difference to my condition?" Diego said after she left.

 _"I don't know, but I hope it is making a difference on Mendoza by now,"_ the youngster signed, chuckling.

"You didn't give him the real thing, did you?"

 _"No. I gave him the talcum powder, flour and sugar mix, as you said."_

"Good. I hope it works. The power of the mind is amazing. Mendoza convinced himself he could be very strong with that useless potion from Dr Wayne, when he lifted the counter at the tavern, remember? I hope it gives him a boost, and he shows some needed bravery, because I couldn't risk giving him the real mix. I do not wish those cravings and dependency on anybody."

 _"He looked different even before I gave him the box. More confident."_

"Yes, my father said that. That's promising. Now, go to the cave and bring me some. I'll be careful this time, I won't over do it."

 _"No, because I won't let you. I'll bring just enough to test if it helps,"_ Felipe signed while displaying his cheeky smile. Then he left the bedroom, heading for the library.

ZZZ

"Where is the sergeant? It is well over noon now," Corporal Márquez said at their meeting point.

"He went to _el Cañón Perdido_ ," Private Ramírez said, checking the list Mendoza made him write to keep record of all the places the lancers went. "Paired with Corporal Sepúlveda."

"And what do we do now? Go there?" said another lancer, not very keen.

"That's far away, I know, and the horses are tired," Márquez said. "I'm tired too, all morning riding for nothing, but I guess that's what we have to do, in case they got in trouble."

"I think they just got lost. It wouldn't be the first time Sepúlveda gets lost, would it?" said another lancer, and they all laughed.

"Well, if they are lost, they still need our help to find their way back. Come on, let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be back for siesta," Márquez said. They all agreed with him on that, and went back to their horses, reluctantly.

On the way to the canyon, they spotted two horses on the loose coming their way, one of them black and without tack.

"Is that Toronado?" Ramírez said.

"I don't know. But, if it is, what the hell is he doing here? Zorro left the territory a while ago," Márquez said. "Did he turn him loose?"

"The other horse has got a saddle on."

When the horses got closer, they recognized the mare.

"That's Dulcinea, Don Alejandro's mare," Ramírez said.

"And that's definitely Toronado. How odd. But, where is Don Alejandro?"

The black stallion approached the group, with a display of rearing, neighing and stumping, as he had done so many times that day to gain the humans' attention.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Ramírez said.

"Yes, it looks like it," Márquez said. As the highest ranked lancer now, he took command of the group. "All right, we have to split. You, follow that horse," he said, pointing at a group of five lancers. "The rest, we'll continue to the Lost Canyon. _Vamos_."

Dulcinea seemed to hesitate for a little while, looking at Toronado and the five lancers leave, heading for the hacienda, but in the end, she turned around and headed back to the canyon, loyal to her master.

ZZZ

"Diego, how do you feel?" Doctor Hernández said, coming into his bedroom. "Any better?"

"Still very dizzy. My head hurts. And my ear canal also hurts, inside."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help you, or how to alleviate the symptoms. Time is what you need. Time and rest," the doctor said, having a quick look at the graze on his head, under the blood-stained bandage, before he replaced it.

"Yes, I know, but it's so difficult. Well, I think that—"

Diego got interrupted by a distressed, piercing scream, that was followed by menacing, masculine voices in the parlour.

"Victoria!"

Diego got out of bed quickly, but he only managed three short steps before he swayed and fell to the floor, unable to keep his balance. Before the doctor could help him, someone kicked the door down, entering the bedroom.

"Here you are, Diego de la Vega," a man said, stopping by the door. Then he laughed. "What the hell are you doing down there? Looking for something? Can I help you?"

Diego looked up, and his eyes met with the ones of the man hiding behind a colourful bandana. The eyes of the man that had shot him the day before without mercy. And once again, that man was aiming his gun at him.

ZZZZZ


	81. Chapter 81 - Hostage

**Chapter 81 – Hostage**

Doctor Hernández tried to help Diego, but the bandit pushed him out of the way to grab the fallen man by the back collar of his nightgown, pulling him up roughly, almost chocking him with the tight collar cord, that dented his throat.

" _Vamos, señor_ , take me to the safe. You have a ransom to pay if you ever want to see your father alive again!"

"Where is he?" Diego said, gagging, relieved when the pressure on his neck eased a bit as the bandit pushed him forward, towards the bedroom door. He tried to keep his balance on his bare feet, but he failed miserably, staggering all the way.

"Tied to a tree, waiting to find out if he will be allowed to live or not, depending on how you behave."

"This man is sick and injured! Can't you see that?" Doctor Hernández said, getting on the way one more time to help Diego. "Let him go back to bed. He can't walk, he suffers from ver—"

"Get out of the way!" Tomás cried, aiming his gun at the doctor's face.

"Do as he says, Doctor. I'll be alright," Diego said, holding onto he door frame and then the walls of the corridor to keep walking more or less in a straight line, with very short, tentative steps. "Where are we going?"

"To the safe. Guide me to it, wherever it is. I want 15,000 pesos for the life of your father and 5,000 for yours, or I may accidentally pull the trigger. It will be a shame, but… Your choice."

"What warranty do I have on your word that you won't kill us if I comply? You had no problem pulling the trigger yesterday," Diego said, stopping for a moment to speak, and also to collect his thoughts. In his current condition, he felt helpless and frustrated to the core, unable to fight or to protect anybody, including Victoria. These criminals didn't make light threats, and he doubted that following their instructions would be enough to be safe from harm.

"I let you live, didn't I? I only hit the side of your head. You should consider yourself lucky!" Tomás said, laughing rather insanely. Then he pushed Diego forward, impatient. "Come on, walk faster, dammit!"

"He can't!" Doctor Hernández said, following them down the corridor.

"Shut up! I'm not claiming any money for you, so don't push your luck!" Tomás said, turning to wave his gun at the doctor again. "Stay a few steps away from me, if you must follow us. And don't try anything or your patient here will get another one, this time for real!"

 _That would have been a good chance to turn, whack that man and take his gun,_ _but I can't do that today,_ Diego thought, dismayed. _Maldita sea! I'm useless now. Totally useless, and at his mercy. Damn!_

ZZZ

"Ah, here you are!" Manuel said at the stables, stopping in front of Zeus. When he leaned over the pen's wooden barrier, the grey stallion recoiled to the back, wary of him. Manuel carried with him a long rope, which he prepared to pass it over the stallion's head, but when he came into the stable Zeus reared, using his hooves as weapons, and the professional jockey got out of the way quickly with a reflex, scared of him. Some of his men laughed at his cowardly reaction, and that turned him red-faced, due to the mix of embarrassment and anger. " _Maldito caballo!_ I'll show you who's the boss!"

Manuel used the rope as a whip and lashed out at the horse viciously. Zeus backed off as far as he could go in his pen, visibly frightened, but that abusive man carried on hitting him until he heard a clatter of hooves approaching, over the stables' floor, behind him.

"Whoa! Careful!" said one of his men, getting out of the way of the incoming, enraged horse.

When Manuel turned to look behind, it was too late. A bay horse got hold of his left arm, biting him furiously, dragging him out of Zeus's pen.

"Aaaargh! What the hell! Let go of me!" he cried, hitting that horse with the rope as well, but the stallion dragged him along a short distance, and then, with a powerful shake of his head, sent him flying a couple of meters. Manuel fell to the ground, and when he tried to stand up, the horse kicked his arse and sent him flying again, rendering him unconscious when he crashed head-on against the stable's wooden wall.

Zeus got out of his pen and neighed happily then, shaking his head up and down, welcoming his friend Apollo back. Manuel's men got out of the way when the pair ran out of the stables as fast as they could go, and then they tended for his injured boss.

Soon, the rest of the stolen horses arrived at the hacienda as well, and they joined Zeus and Apollo outside. When Manuel's men finally got out with the intention of catching them again, the group left the hacienda at once, taking refuge in a nearby woodland.

ZZZ

Victoria was at the library, sitting on one of the armchairs, anxiously fretting while a man covering his face with a bandana aimed a gun at her, with the memory of the near-rape too fresh on her mind to remain calm.

"Diego!" she cried when he came into the room wearing only his nightgown and that bloodstained bandage on his head, almost dragged along by one of the bandits, walking barefoot and rather unsteadily.

"Stay where you are!" cried the man guarding her when she tried to stand up.

"Do as he says. Don't worry, dear, everything is going to be fine," Diego said. His soothing words and tone made Tomás chuckle.

"Only if you give me the money," he said, letting go of Diego, who collapsed on the floor one more time, unable to support himself.

"Diego!" Victoria cried again, this time standing, but only managing a single step forward before the bandit at her side grabbed her black raven hair, forcibly pulling her back on her seat.

"What did I say, woman? Don't move!" he shouted as she cried in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Diego cried from the floor, livid, but also feeling hopeless.

"You are in no position to give orders, _señor_ ," Tomás said, curving his lips with a smirk, enjoying the moment too much. Then, he kicked him, hitting his side. " _Vamos, levántate, pendejo!_ Get up!"

Diego tried to do so, resenting his already bruised side, that was covered in arnica ointment after the beating he got the day before at the tavern. He went as far as getting on his hands and knees, but everything around him spun too fast to leave the security of the floor. He closed his eyes, but they kept rolling wildly, even if pressed against his firmly shut eyelids. When he opened them again, he looked at Victoria with a big apology on his dilated, dark pupils, trying to focus on her image as she spun around out of control in front of him. Whatever might happen to her that day, he could not prevent it. And only yesterday he had promised her he would never let anybody hurt her again! How mistaken he was.

"I can't," he said slowly, dragging his words, still looking at her, really meaning: _I'm sorry, Victoria, because I can't protect you._

Today, thanks to the horrible experience the day before, she looked frightened, so fragile and vulnerable, when other times, in similar circumstances, she had coped much better in a hostage situation. But during those previous times, even if Diego was present in the room with her, tied down at her side, she still kept the hope Zorro would come to rescue her, with blind faith. Not anymore, because she knew better now. Zorro would not rescue her this time, and she looked terrified. He wanted to hold her in his arms and calm her down, but he couldn't do that even if that bastard allowed him to approach her.

"Where is the safe?" Tomás said, pulling him up again as if he was a dead weight, and a body exempt of the physiological need of breathing, as this time, the collar cord was pressing so tight against his Adam's apple, Diego could hardly manage to get some air in. "Where?"

"Behind… that picture," Diego managed to say while chocking, turning red with the congestion, trying to pass his shaky fingers under the cord, or at least, undo the knot to relieve the pressure on his neck's blood vessels.

Tomás let go of Diego and he fell to the floor one more time, gasping for air. The bandit whacked the picture out of the way, startling Victoria, nearly hitting her with it as it flew a short distance away from the wall, before its wooden frame burst at one corner when it hit the floor.

"How do you open it?"

"I'll open it for you. This safe is a bit… temperamental," Diego said, making a last, superb effort to stand up, using the furniture to pull himself up with the help of doctor Hernández, hoping he would be able to use the loaded guns his father kept at the safe, as a last resort.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" Tomás said, pushing Diego to one of the armchairs, where he flumped, spent, and he also pushed the doctor onto the adjacent chair, where he remained seated, unsure what to do. "I'm sure you have some weapons in there too, guarding the money. Don't try my patience, please, De la Vega. Tell me how to open it. And make it quick!"

ZZZ

Felipe could not believe his eyes, glued to the spy hole as the scene at the library unfolded.

He was about to go through the secret entrance on the fireplace with the coca powder for Diego when he heard the bandits coming into the library with Victoria. He didn't know what to do, and for a moment he looked around, considering if he should grab some of Zorro's weapons and take them to him somehow. However, when the bandits dragged Diego along and he saw the sorry state he was in, he decided against this crazy option. Zorro could not use his weapons effectively that day. Not at all. But maybe he could try to do the job himself. After all, Diego had trained him well.

When he saw that bandit taking all the money in the safe, he had enough. He grabbed a pistol, a sword and a dagger, and headed for the back entrance to the cave, outside, without a shadow of a plan but willing to give it a try to protect his family.

ZZZ

Tomás followed Diego's instructions to open the safe.

"Is this what you wanted?" he said, taking the two loaded pistols that lay on top of the money bags, showing them to Diego. "You did not seriously think you could use this to kill me, did you? How pathetic... I bet they've been there for ages and they won't even fire now!"

He lifted the pistol then, aiming at Diego's head one more time.

"No!" Victoria cried, at the edge of her seat, about to stand up again, risking another hair tug.

"No?" Tomás said, turning to look at her with a heinous smile. "Maybe you wish to be the target then."

"Leave her alone!" Diego cried when Tomás aimed at her instead.

"This is too much fun, really. You two are so entertaining," Tomás said, laughing crazily again, and the other two bandits in the room laughed with him. "I'm very tempted to keep hurting both of you, taking turns, just for kicks. Who should go first?"

"Take the money and leave, please. Leave us alone. There is more in there than what you asked for. Take it all, but leave us in peace. _Por favor_."

Diego didn't want to beg, but under the circumstances, he couldn't do anything else. And he hated it.

Tomás left the guns on a table and inspected the contents of the safe. De la Vega was right: there was more than 20,000 pesos in there. He had asked for more money than his boss had intended initially, willing to keep the difference for himself, but now he could get more than 30,000 pesos. These people were loaded!

"Who keeps so much money at home? Why didn't you take it to the bank?"

"There is no bank in Los Angeles, as I'm sure you already know. My father sold a few prized bulls last week, and he still hasn't had the chance to take it to the bank. Luckily for you, or that safe would be nearly empty."

"No, no, De la Vega… luckily _for you_ ," Tomás said, placing the money bags under his belt, grabbing the pistol again. "So, where were we? Ah, yes, trying to find out if these pistols will work or not…"

ZZZ

"We had a hostage situation at the hacienda before, you know?" Mendoza said while looking at the main building, protected by the external low wall. When they arrived at the hacienda, they had spotted all the horses at the entrance, and were surveying the situation. "But Zorro helped us that time."

"He won't this time," Pablo said.

"I know, I know… Alright, let me think."

They could see one bandit guarding the main entrance, that would be easy to reduce, but then, a small group of men headed their way from the stables, carrying an injured man.

"Let's go back, quick!" Mendoza said. They scurried for cover along the wall, hunched, to the opposite side, where they would not be spotted so easily. Mendoza was so absorbed looking at the men, considering how to implement his "plan" to whack them, he couldn't help but jump with a gasp when he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder.

"Felipe! _Madre de Dios!_ You gave me a fright! Please, don't do that ever again, or I may die of a heart attack," Mendoza said, with a hand over his racing ticker, breathing heavily.

Felipe tried to explain the situation, but they couldn't understand his signs fully. At least they understood he had spotted three men inside.

"So, there are three bandits inside, in the library, keeping Don Diego, Doña Victoria and the doctor hostage," Mendoza said, and Felipe nodded quickly. "Plus the ones that just arrived."

"Doña Victoria?" Pablo said.

"Well, they are married, aren't they?"

"Yes, but… blimey, I never thought of calling señorita Victoria a _doña_."

"Well, I shouldn't yet, as it is not official, but—"

Mendoza got interrupted when a bullet wheezed past his helmet.

"Soldiers! There are soldiers outside!" cried the bandit guarding the entrance, who had spotted the sergeant's helmet showing over the fence.

" _Madre de Dios!_ That was close," Mendoza said, crouching further down behind the wall.

"What do we do now?" Pablo said, holding onto his gun, with his sore back to the wall.

"You two spread out, and start shooting from different angles. Keep changing positions, so they believe they are surrendered."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going in," Mendoza replied, standing to fire his gun at the bandit. He didn't hit him, but at least he moved to take cover. Then, the sergeant handed the empty gun to Felipe. "Keep this, I won't need it. Keep firing and re-loading!"

"Sergeant!" Pablo cried when Mendoza jumped over the wall to get inside, trying to stop him. Then he shook his head, watching him go. "He's gone crazy!"

Felipe fired his gun to give Mendoza more time to reach the patio, wondering if he had made a mistake that morning, giving the cowardly soldier a different, potentiated drug instead of the placebo.

ZZZZZ


	82. Chapter 82 - The flowerpots of wrath (I)

_**A.N – Super-angsty chapter this, sorry. And of course… another cliffie. Oops.**_

 **WARNING** _ **: MA rating in this chapter for the violence and sexual assault content. Don't read the sections between**_ _ **XXX**_ _ **marks if you are under 16.**_

 **Chapter 82 – The flowerpots of wrath (I)**

Tomás lifted his arm and aimed at Diego's chest with Don Alejandro's gun, with a wicked smile on his face, under the bandana, that reached his eyes. That man looked demented, and capable of anything.

With a brief glance at those crazy eyes, Diego knew the maniac was about to open fire against him again, for real, with a complete lack of empathy for other human beings, like most people would do while stomping on a cockroach, not valuing the critter's life in the slightest.

This time, the gun was out of reach, too far away from him to paw at it, and it was aimed squarely at his heart, not the side of his head. Where other men would cry and beg, pissing themselves with fear, Diego just swallowed hard and closed his rolling eyes, praying to the Lord the gun would misfire. He didn't want to go like this, without a fight, and he was too angry with the unfair situation to feel any kind of fear, overwhelmed by the rage and the unbearable, agonizing shame and guilt he felt for not being able to protect anybody, including himself, impotent to avoid that grim outcome.

Victoria cried when that man pulled the trigger, hysterical, and the doctor cringed, but nothing happened; without a blast, no bullet came out of that gun. Diego opened his erratic eyes to look at the bandit while he laughed crazily. His angry, rolling blue irises now oozed pure hatred.

"See? I told you. Totally useless, this gun," Tomás said, tossing it away. "And you, woman, shut up!" he barked then, turning his attention back to Victoria. Tomás knew they should return to the canyon as soon as possible with the money, but he couldn't help himself: she was too pretty to waste that chance of having fun. She continued crying, still horrified, in shock, so he grabbed her upper arms, shaking her, and pulled her up from her seat. "All right, I'll shut your mouth for you."

He pulled the bandana down and forced a kiss on her. She tried to fight back, with a muffled cry, but he pressed on, holding both her wrists in one of his hands, using the other one to grab her hair, locking her head still.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Diego cried, trying to stand up, but Doctor Hernández held his arm when a different bandit pulled a gun to his head. _Again! Can you malditos cabrones do something else than pulling guns at me?_

"How many times can you be that lucky, Diego?" the doctor said in a low, warning voice.

Diego stood still then, looking at that barrel end, the little black hole that rotated in front of his rolling eyes non-stop. The doctor was right: he had escaped death by gunfire three times in a row already, and he shouldn't push it. Besides, he wasn't in the best condition to fight anyone. Hesitating, he recalled the conversation he had with Victoria the previous night:

 _"I would prefer…_ that _happening to me, to see you hurt because of me."_

 _"I won't let anybody hurt you, ever, whatever it takes, I promise."_

 _"You can't promise that, Diego. You are not God, and you can't be protecting me twenty-four hours a day, every day of my life. You can't promise I will always be safe, the same you can't promise nothing is going to happen to you, as Zorro or otherwise. And that last possibility is what makes me so worried. Much more of what could happen to me. Way more."_

 _"I'll die for you if I have to, as long as I keep you safe."_

 _"You are not listening, are you? You'll die for me, and I'll die if you die for me… So, we'll both die."_

Tomás let go of Victoria's head and turned to look at Diego while still holding her wrists, flashing a revolting, evil smirk of rotten teeth.

"Our boss is injured. That bloody horse kicked him!" said one of Manuel's men, coming into the library at that moment, looking anxious.

"Do I look as if I could care less?" Tomás shouted, furious, annoyed by that interruption. "Get the horse or get out of here empty-handed; either way don't bother me!"

"You don't understand. That horse was at the canyon. They all were. They escaped!"

That man looked around him, taking on the awkwardness of the whole situation in the library. Not wanting to get involved, he returned to the parlour, where they had left Manuel resting on a chair.

"Let go off me, you son of a bitch!" Victoria cried, struggling to break free from his strong grip, to no avail.

"You two can watch and enjoy the view. I am that generous," Tomás said, nodding back at Diego and the doctor. Then, he looked at his comrade, who came to help gladly, his eyes also brimming with lust. Tomás let go of Victoria's wrists while the other man held her arms from behind, and he used both hands to tear her top apart, revealing her breasts.

With a tougher grip, the doctor clasped his hand on Diego's arm when Victoria's breasts got uncovered and that despicable man fondled them roughly, looking back at Diego again while laughing.

 _"I would prefer…_ that _happening to me, to see you hurt because of me."_

Diego believed those words may have crossed her mind at that point too, while seeing him simmering with anger and about to snap and get killed, because she stopped struggling and stood still, looking at him with determination in her eyes, shaking her head slowly, ditching the hysterical fear while they groped her at four hands.

"That's it, _puta,_ stand still. Now you like it, ah?" Tomás said, kissing her again, forcing his way in with his tongue, chasing hers.

ZZZ

Mendoza ran for cover to the patio. Hiding in there, among the myriad of plant pots, he sniffed a bit more of the white powder while admiring Don Alejandro's beautiful flowers. Then, with the clarity of mind that followed, he had an idea. He collected a few of the smaller plant pots that hung from the wall, huddling them together between his chest and his left arm, to use them as weapons. Damaging Don Alejandro's prized collection broke his heart, but he didn't have much time to improvise otherwise, and he would do and use anything to prevent any harm to the people inside.

Carrying that heavy load, he walked to the door with a pot ready to use in his right hand. Before he reached the door, a man carrying a gun came out, and Mendoza threw his first projectile at him. The geranium pot hit that man over the bridge of his nose, right between the eyes, knocking him out cold before it smashed in pieces on the floor. Uprooted, that geranium lay there besides its target, among the pieces of clay and soil, the first brave casualty of that little war.

Mendoza ran to hide with his back pressed against the wall, at one side of the door, and grabbed another, larger pot that was hanging there, preserving the others for later. Pablo and Felipe opened fire then, from opposite sides of the fence, providing a distraction. He only had to wait a couple of seconds before another man showed up at the door, checking on his comrade, crouching by him. The sergeant stepped forward and smashed the second pot over the back of his head with a mighty blow. That man dropped to the ground on top of the other casualty, also unconscious.

 _This could be easier than I thought! And it's much faster than reloading my gun._

Mendoza took a deep breath then and stepped inside while Pablo and Felipe carried on shooting.

ZZZ

 _"I would prefer…_ that _happening to me, to see you hurt because of me."_

When that though crossed her mind, remembering their conversation the night before, she stopped struggling. She was terrified, sickened and disgusted by the touch of those hands, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing Diego. Just a moment ago he'd got shot again, only this time, the gun misfired, but he could have got killed, just as easily. And now, he had another gun aimed at his head.

She looked at him and slowly shook her head, because he looked like about to jump to that man's throat and to his death, ignoring the weapon trained on his face.

Dying for this wasn't worth it. At that moment, her body shut down and she withdrew completely, hardly reacting to the situation, trying not to feel their rough, filthy hands crawling all over her soft skin. However, despite her determination to stand still, when that repulsive man called her _puta_ and kissed her again, with fetid breath invading her mouth while his revolting tongue prodded deep as if willing to reach her throat and beyond, she suffered a gag reflex, heaving, and some bile poured into her mouth quickly and involuntarily, gushing into his. He pulled back at the vile taste, spitting, and slapped her hard, insulting her again. Then, he threw her on the floor, where he continued ravishing her, removing all her clothes while the other man pinned her down. She closed her eyes and pretended not to be there, pretended not to feel, and above all, pretended not to care or suffer so Diego would not lose it completely. As if this was something she could endure easily. For him.

 **XXX**

That man unfastened his belt and left the money bags and his sword at her side. When he lifted and forced her legs wide open, and then fumbled with his trousers in haste, getting ready to penetrate her, she closed her eyes again and clenched her teeth, determined not to scream, however painful and gross this would be. The other man held her down in that position, hurting her hips already while pulling hard from the back of her thighs, behind her knees, drooling all over her while awaiting his turn.

 _What if any of these men get me pregnant? Oh, no, please Lord, no. Por favor._

She could not face that disturbing thought. Diego had been extremely careful not to get her pregnant before the official wedding, but these men would discharge their seeds inside her, no doubt about it. They would not show the deference of withdrawing. What would Diego do if that happened? Reject her? Divorce her? Pretend their marriage never happened?

She was about to struggle again, but then she thought that, to keep Diego safe, even that horror would be worthy. She had to go through this, whatever happened after. Even if he rejected her later on as "damaged goods" and she lived a miserable life as an outcast; as the filthy whore that didn't offer resistance to a gang rape and got pregnant as a result. It would be a nightmare, but as long as he wasn't hurt, any other outcome would be acceptable.

She cried in silence then, giving up, gasping when that son of a bitch rammed his tool inside her, hard and deep, hurting her. Thick tears spilled off her closed eyes when he started to thrust mercilessly, but she opened them quickly with a glimpse of hope when someone shouted at the door:

"Get away from her, _cabrón_ _hijo de puta_!"

Help had finally arrived, whoever that was, because with that ugly, evil man on top of her, she couldn't see the door.

 **XXX**

Diego could not stand it. Making him watch this was the cruellest thing. The doctor's hand pressing on his arm and Victoria's brave attitude were the only things that kept him grounded, not losing his ability to reason. If she was willing to endure that assault quietly to protect him, he couldn't just get himself killed because of his damaged pride, the humiliation he felt, and the wrath that boiled within. Despite his rage, he had to keep quiet and do nothing. For her. For him. For everybody, so they would all survive, including his father, wherever he was.

Then, a worrying thought occur to him: that man had pulled the bandana and let them see his ugly face. _Shit, that's a very bad sign!_ That meant he would probably kill them in the end, regardless of what they did now. He was going to kill them all: Victoria, the doctor, Felipe… By the way, where was Felipe? Could he still be at the cave, watching that horror through the spy hole? He could try something, but the poor lad would not be able to fight all these men on his own, so he better stayed put hiding, away from danger.

He stirred then, anxious, and the doctor pressed even harder on his arm, almost digging his nails in his flesh.

"No," he whispered. "Don't do it!"

"They're going to kill us!" Diego whispered back. "We won't get away alive because we saw his face!"

If that was the case, if they would all inevitably die today, there was no point on keeping quiet and let them rape Victoria. He was sure she would prefer dying now, before that happened, rather than later.

When that bastard forced her legs wide open, he knew he had to do something, quick. But, what? That gun still aimed at his head, with that thug not getting distracted by the ravishing scene taking place behind him. He was probably so used to this kind of thing, he didn't feel the compelling need of watching; not if he didn't have a main role to play in the despicable action.

 _What can I do? And how? Think, dammit, think!_

The barrel end in front of him seemed to laugh on his face when the evil bastard forced himself on top of Victoria and started to thrust.

"Get away from her, _cabrón_ _hijo de puta_!"

Diego looked at the door then, hopeful. He could not believe his rolling eyes.

Right then, a gunfire blast went off outside and they heard a cry that lifted all the hostages' hearts, restoring their lost hope.

"Soldiers! There are soldiers outside!"

ZZZZZ


	83. Chapter 83 - The flowerpots of wrath -II

**Chapter 83 – The flowerpots of wrath (II)**

On edge, Doctor Hernández panicked when he saw that dirty finger pulling the trigger, fearing Diego would get mortally wounded and die by his side, because with a bullet through his chest, he would not be able to save him. He cringed when the gun clicked, but it didn't go off, as there was no blast, so no bullet hit Diego's heart at point blank.

 _Wow! This must be the luckiest man on earth!_ the doctor thought, letting out a sigh of relief while Victoria cried hysterically, horrified.

The doctor wondered if foxes allegedly also had nine lives, like cats, because Diego had wasted three in a row since yesterday; another one when Mendoza shot him by accident; and another one when he got poisoned with that blade. A few more examples could be added to that list, like surviving that bad fall at the horse race; when he fell into a ravine, banging his head badly; and some others the doctor didn't know about, because in all his years impersonating Zorro, Diego had risked his life many times, and he was probably hanging onto his last fox-life now.

Doctor Hernández relaxed a bit then, but soon enough, that brave man had another gun aiming at his head. Understandably, Diego looked extremely upset and angry when that despicable man assaulted Victoria, and all the doctor could do was holding his arm, trying to restrain him and calm him down, to help him staying alive through that nightmare. Only a sick bastard would rape a woman while making her boyfriend or husband watch the whole scene. The doctor couldn't stand it, livid, so he could only try to imagine what was going on through Diego's head.

Diego de la Vega wasn't the kind of man who would cower in fear in a corner and let that happen without a fight, but if he moved, he would be a dead man, and those _cabrones_ would continue raping his woman, not making any difference to her suffering. Despite his rage, he was smart enough to understand that, so he stood still for a while, stoically doing nothing while that anger and guilt eroded him inside, until he stirred on that chair, like getting ready to make a move.

"No," the doctor whispered. "Don't do it!"

"They're going to kill us!" Diego whispered back. "We won't get away alive because we saw his face!"

Diego was probably right. The doctor also doubted those bastards would let them live in the end, but one can only hope.

When that despicable man lay on top of Victoria, Doctor Hernández had enough. He closed his eyes, unwilling to keep watching such atrocity, and loosened his grip on Diego's arm. Whatever would happen now, it was totally out of his control. At his age, he didn't feel capable of engaging in a fist fight with these men, and without weapons at hand, there wasn't much he could do to help Diego, other than picking up the pieces later if he survived and was well enough to use his medical knowledge to help anyone, when this horrific episode was finally over.

"Get away from her, _cabrón_ _hijo de puta_!"

Doctor Hernández looked at the door then and gasped, in awe. He had almost forgotten about him, and he could not believe that man would try to help anybody today, not in the dreadful condition he was in.

The man at the door was no other but Pedro, who had somehow managed to drag his battered body to the library from his room. He looked as pale as a ghost, out of breath after such effort, sweating, frowning and grimacing in pain, and, after encountering such sickening, loathsome scene, just as upset as Diego and the doctor were. He was leaning on the door frame, on his left shoulder, with his left hand holding onto his damaged stomach, obviously in a lot of pain, and with the other one holding a gun, aiming quite unsteadily at the men on the floor.

Tomás stopped for a moment to look behind, laughed at the vision of that gaunt man at the doorway —a sick man who lacked the strength to hold his gun straight, about to collapse— and he carried on thrusting faster, willing to climax quickly.

The doctor smiled when he heard than gunshot outside, and the scream that followed.

"Soldiers! There are soldiers outside!"

Help! It was time!

ZZZ

The five lancers followed Toronado to the hacienda De la Vega. When they arrived there, they saw two people firing from outside, beyond the external wall, and mistakenly thought the bandits were assaulting the main building.

"Where is the sergeant?" said one of soldiers, dismounting quickly. "His horse is there."

"Who's firing? The bandits?" said another one.

Pablo saw the soldiers and signalled to them, urging them to dismount quickly and take cover. The soldiers recognized him as one of Don Alejandro's workers, not a bandit, and when a gunshot was directed at them, coming from the house, they hurried to follow his instructions, joining him by the wall.

"What's going on? Where is Sergeant Mendoza?" one of the soldiers asked Pablo when he crouched beside him.

"He went inside. The plan was to spread out and pretend we are surrendering the house, but it's only Felipe and I out here, changing positions, reloading and shooting to keep them distracted. Now, if you are so kind to keep up pretending, and keep shooting from time to time, we can also go inside and see what's going on. There are at least three hostages in the house."

"Alright, we'll take over here. You two, go with them," that lancer said, pointing at two soldiers.

In the meantime, the other group of soldiers arrived at the Lost Canyon. They took charge of the situation, taking care of the bandits, and after checking Sepúlveda's wound, Corporal Márquez sent a couple of soldiers back to the pueblo to get the large, flat cart, so they could safely transport the injured soldier and all the prisoners.

Don Alejandro got on Dulcinea and returned home, a little bit less anxious now that he knew that at least five soldiers had headed that way to help Mendoza.

ZZZ

When that haggard looking man appeared at the door, the bandit holding the gun seemed to hesitate for a second. However, as his boss laughed and ignored the apparition, not considering that injured man a serious threat, he carried on aiming at Diego's head, impassive.

Pedro growled, annoyed because that scumbag had ignored him, and aiming as carefully as he could with his shaky hand, he fired his gun.

The bullet hit the shoulder of the thug that was holding Victoria's legs. Diego didn't know if this was intentional to avoid hurting her or Pedro had missed the other man, but in any case, that bandit cried in pain and fell on his back, releasing his tight grip on her thighs.

"Son of a bitch!" the bastard raping Victoria cried then, pulling off her. On his knees, he quickly pulled his trousers up and buttoned the front while more gunshots could be heard outside. Free from their clutches, Victoria tried to escape, wriggling away from that man, on her back. "Where do you think you are going?" he cried, punching her face. "Stay where you are, _puta_! Don't go anywhere, because we'll finish this in a moment."

With a swift move, Tomás grabbed his sword and stood up. The man he had shot in the stomach at point blank the day before still held that now useless, smoking gun in his right hand, and looked hardly able to stand.

"Why are you still alive, motherfucker?" Tomás said on his way to get him.

The doctor stood up and followed the bastard, grabbing a chair along the way.

Diego made his move then. Despite how unbalanced he felt, in that little window of distraction provided by Pedro and the doctor, he suddenly jumped forward to grab the wrist that held the gun trained on him, and he jerked that hand, bending it down. That wrist cracked under that forced, awkward angle. The bandit cried as the bones snapped, and he let go of the gun before he could fire it.

Diego pushed him away, and while reaching for the gun on the floor, misjudging its position, the injured man retaliated fast, attacking Diego with his other hand, delivering a good liver punch to his side that left him bent at the waist. As he could not reach that gun easily without falling on his face, Diego kicked it away before his owner managed to grab it. They engaged then in an awkward fist fight, with the bandit battling one-handed but still landing a few good blows on Diego, while he misdirected most of his punches, getting tired very quickly, unable to focus on his opponent, as dizzy as he was, wasting most of his energy on keeping his balance and standing on his feet while taking that punishment. With his rolling eyes, fists seemed to be coming from every direction, confusing him, and he failed to cover himself efficiently.

While they fought that awkward fight that belong in a pantomime, Tomás reached Pedro and attacked him with the sword. Desperate, Pedro tried to fend that sword off using the gun as a short sabre, and he managed to push it a bit off line when Tomás lunged forward. The blade cut the back of his hand badly before it hit his upper chest, close to his shoulder, rather than piercing his heart to instantly kill him. His wife, who was behind him, in the corridor, screamed in horror when she saw that piece of blood-stained metal appearing through his back in a flash, and the red stain that spread quickly on his white nightgown when the blade was withdrawn.

Tomás retrieved the blade, and before he could thrust again, the doctor attacked him from behind, smashing a sturdy chair on his back. Dazed, Tomás fell to the floor, on his knees, but he turned quickly to aim the sword at his attacker. The doctor nearly impaled himself with that blade when he tried to whack that man with the chair one more time. Instead of delivering a second blow, he stepped back, hesitating, unsure how to fight that dangerous man, resorting to keep him at bay with the chair, away from him, while awaiting the soldiers' arrival.

ZZZ

Coming from the parlour, Sergeant Mendoza entered the library from the opposite end to Pedro, after whacking another two bandits with the deadly plant pots while they were distracted, firing their guns at Felipe and Pablo through the windows. So far, against all odds, his plan of "get in and whack them all" had worked wonderfully well.

Mendoza wasn't at all ready for the scene he encountered at the library. The first thing he saw made him blink, unbelieving his own eyes. Armed only with a chair, and resembling a lion tamer at the circus, the good doctor was facing a man with a sword, trying to avoid the slicing blade that once and again flew at him. Then, he saw Don Diego fist fighting with another bandit, falling over when he failed to land one of his ineffective blows, missing his opponent, who took advantage to kick him all over as he lay on the floor, motionless, trying to cover his already hurting head with his arms. Finally, his jaw dropped when he saw Victoria completely naked, fighting with a man that was bleeding from a gunshot in his shoulder, trying to get away from him as he tried to choke her.

Mendoza snapped out of his own shock, rushing to help Victoria first, smashing one of the pots directly over that man's head, rendering him unconscious. He would have stopped to take off his jacket to cover Victoria's naked body with it, but as the man with the sword had pierced the chair's seat, cutting through it, missing the doctor's nose by a mere inch, he approached them quickly, throwing another pot to that man's head, but he missed.

"Doctor, stay away from that blade!" he cried to gain some time, because the man kicking Don Diego had produced a dagger, and he was about to stab the defeated sick man with it, on his back, so Mendoza made a quick decision: he left the doctor and rushed to help Diego, using the last plant pot to break his attacker's skull. Then he got his military sabre out, and just in time, he stopped the blade thrusted at the doctor's chest, coming between the two men.

Tomás and Mendoza engaged in a sword fight then. The sergeant was so angry, and so spurred by the situation, he only needed a few clumsy but mighty blows of his sabre —which he handled as if it was a truncheon— to disarm his opponent. Then, he kicked his groin hard, and as Tomás bent forward with the pain, falling on his knees, Mendoza also kicked his face, hitting his mouth, and that despicable man fell unconscious on his back, with some rotten, broken teeth fragments spread on the floor around him.

If he had not been there to see the sequence of actions with his own eyes, the doctor would have never believed that was exactly how it had happened, if anybody had tried to give him an account of the events later. Sergeant Mendoza had single-handedly neutralized the three bandits in less than a minute, saving everybody from a certain death. He was a hero!

"Doctor, are you alright?" the sergeant said, helping the old man up.

"Yes, thank you. Thank God your arrived!" the doctor said, quite unsteady when he got back on his feet, out of breath.

"What the hell happened here? Never mind, Doctor. Help Pedro, please," Mendoza said when he saw that unfortunate man bleeding on the floor by the door, unconscious. He didn't look good.

At least, Don Diego had managed to sit up on the floor, with his back resting on the wall, and he didn't look seriously injured, only bruised and knackered. What a relief.

And Victoria… Mendoza took his eyes off her gorgeous, naked body as she stood up, looking at the floor instead, by her feet, because that vision was too upsetting for him, and he felt embarrassed. He started to remove his jacket to offer it to her, but she rushed to her husband before he could do it.

ZZZ

Diego opened his strong arms and Victoria took shelter in them, sitting on his lap, crying and trembling out of control, holding onto him while sobbing desperately, burying her face on his chest, clasping his nightgown with both hands, once again hysterical.

"It's over! You are alright, dear. You are alright, calm down, _por favor_ ," he said, softly, caressing her head and naked back gently with shaky hands, overwhelmed by the emotion, crying as well, extremely grateful they had all survive the ordeal, specially her. He lifted his right arm and tugged hard at one of the curtains behind him, pulling it down, and he covered her trembling naked body with it. "Please, don't cry, dear. Don't cry. You're fine. Everything is fine. We made it, we are alive. Anything else doesn't matter, don't worry, I swear. You've been very brave, and you saved me by keeping a cool head. Thank you. Thank you!"

She carried on crying while he kissed her head repeatedly, staining her black hair with the trickle of blood that ran down from his bruised, split lip. She continued babbling uncoherent words to his chest, words he couldn't understand, but it didn't matter. She was so distraught it broke his heart. She shouldn't have had to endure this awful abuse. He should have stopped it. He should have prevented it, keeping her safe, protecting her. He had failed her. It was all his fault, because he had allowed it to happen, doing nothing, like a coward.

"I'm so sorry!" they both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, with his cheek rubbing gently on her head, hugging her tighter.

"I wanted to fight them, but I thought they would kill you if you tried to save me!" she said, the first words he could understand clearly.

"But it didn't happen. We are safe now. Let's thank God and Sergeant Mendoza for that," he said, rocking her gently in his arms while she calmed down, kissing her head again.

"Please, forgive me. Please," she said, holding onto him a bit tighter.

"Forgive you? For what? You are the one who should forgive me!"

"Forgive me because I let them do it. I'll understand if you don't want me anymore, because I'm filthy now."

"Don't be ridiculous! You are the victim here, and you are the one who should forgive me because I allowed this to happen! _Perdóname, querida. Perdóname, por favor_. I'll never be able to repair your sacrifice, I know that."

"After this, you won't love me anymore!" she howled, desperate, not listening to him, lost in her own world of grief and shame.

"No. I'm so sorry this happened, _mi amor_ , but I'll never stop loving you, don't worry. On the contrary, I'll love you even more for doing this for me, for keeping me safe."

Despite his gentle words and his apologies, she carried on sobbing, still in shock, inconsolable.

At that moment, Felipe and Pablo walked in with a couple of soldiers. As Mendoza, they all looked shocked by the scene they encountered at the library.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Felipe signed, and Diego nodded.

"And her?" Pablo said, wondering by she was wrapped on a curtain.

Diego didn't reply to that question, but his quivering lips and drenched, red eyes, were enough of an answer for Pablo when he spotted the torn pieces of clothing on the floor. Then he cursed, angry as hell.

 _"¡Me cago en todos sus muertos, malditos hijos de puta!"_

He gathered all her ripped clothes, left them in a neat, little pile beside Diego, and then rushed to check on his friend.

"Pedro! What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" he cried, crouching at his side, spotting the blood only then. Of course, his friend couldn't answer, as he had fainted. "Shit. What happened?"

Doctor Hernández was applying pressure to the fresh wound on Pedro's chest, that was bleeding profusely.

"I don't think he is going to make it, Pablo. He was already on the brink. This is too much."

" _Mierda_ , Doctor, don't say that! I'll bring some rags, and your bag. Keep trying, please, you have to save him!"

"He was already dying with the peritonitis! I can't do miracles!" the doctor cried, stressed, regretting it immediately because Pedro's wife was behind him, already looking like a wreck even before she heard that.

"Of course you can! Keep trying!" Pablo cried as he moved away.

"You don't know how much I would like to perform miracles, María, but I'm not Jesus," Doctor Hernández said to Pedro's wife, disheartened when he couldn't stop the haemorrhage.

ZZZ

"Don Diego, are you alright?" the sergeant said a couple of minutes later, when he approached him after giving orders to the soldiers to tie all the bandits up, checking on him while he rocked the deeply distraught Victoria in his arms, with his unfocused, rolling eyes staring into nothing.

"My father. They kidnapped him," Diego said, looking up at Mendoza, anxious. "You must find him!"

"I know, Don Diego. Don't worry, he's alright," Mendoza said, lying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We found your horses at the _Cañón Perdido_. We already rescued Don Alejandro. And the horses."

"I… I don't know what to say, Sergeant. I'm so impressed by your actions. Thank you for all you have done today. Zorro would have been so proud of you."

These words made Mendoza stand upright, puffing his chest, feeling proud like a peacock.

"Men of steel, remember, Don Diego? Men of steel…" he said, readjusting his jacket, pulling it straight, dusting off the dirt to smarten up, self-satisfied.

ZZZZZ


	84. Chapter 84 - A true hero

**Chapter 84 – A true hero**

Doctor Hernández managed to slow down the haemorrhage, although not completely, and then they moved Pedro back to his room. With a sharp, stab wound piercing the lung, always worse than a gunshot wound, there wasn't much he could do for his patient now, other than trying to stabilize him and hope he would be able to carry on breathing and pull through somehow after the blood loss, if infection didn't set in. However, Pedro was already fighting for his life with his perforated stomach. The doctor had never seen anybody surviving these two very serious injuries concurrently, and he didn't have much hope this would be a first. But Pedro was a fighter, he had to give him that, and, if nothing else, there was something positive about the new injury: while he was unconscious, he wasn't suffering from the excruciating and debilitating pain caused by the peritonitis, giving his body a better chance to heal.

Besides Pedro, the doctor had to attend all the other injured men, one with a gunshot wound, and all the others with different degrees of head trauma, ranging from skull fractures to mild concussions, and whenever the soldiers would bring him back from the Lost Canyon, he would have a look at Sepúlveda's wound, because Mendoza told him he had got shot in the leg. At least, all the ranch hands and _vaqueros_ had return safely to the hacienda unscathed, and they were now helping on cleaning up the mess at the property and bringing the horses back to the stables.

And then… there was Victoria.

Doctor Hernández wanted to examine her, but nobody had been able to get her an inch away from Diego, as if she was glued to him, no matter how much they tried with gentle words and a very soft touch. Every time anybody else but Diego touched her, including other women, she flinched and moved away from that hand as if it burned.

After nearly half an hour, Diego had not been able to calm her down, and the doctor knew that trying to examine her while she wasn't ready would only serve to make her relive the trauma of feeling unwelcome hands touching her body, so he left her alone.

"Victoria, please, why don't you let Pablo carry you to my room?" Diego tried one more time.

"Can't you carry me?" she said to his chest. At least she had answered now, and that was a great improvement from the previous attempts, when she didn't seem to be listening, when she was hysterical and in shock.

"Well, _querida_ , I don't feel so dizzy now, and my eyes are not rolling anymore, but to be honest, I don't think I can lift you from this position and carry you all the way there safely. Besides, I've got too stiff now after sitting here for so long, and I think I will need help myself to stand up and walk to my room. I'm sorry, but I can't carry you, _mi amor_. Pablo could, though."

Diego nodded to Pablo, who was patiently waiting close by, but the moment he touched her shoulders, trying to get her away from Diego, she screamed and held onto him as if her life depended on it.

It pained Diego so much seeing her like this, so traumatized, so out of her mind, but there was nothing he could do other that keep trying to make her see reason, with a softly-softly approach.

"Felipe, can you prepare a warm bath for Victoria, please?" Diego asked the youngster, who nodded immediately, also eager to help. "I think she would like to get rid of any trace of the smell of these men and feel clean again. Don't you, my dear?"

He continued cradling her, caressing her head gently. She didn't answer, so he tried again to convince her, because he really needed to get off the floor, as one of his legs was starting to get numbed.

"Victoria, would you like to take a nice, warm bath? I'll be with you and I'll help you with the sponge. It will make you some good to feel clean, I promise. Come on, but you must let Pablo take you there. Or maybe you can walk on your own. Should we get María to walk with you?"

She finally lifted her head off his chest to look at him, in slow motion. He had not seen her whole face since she had dropped into his arms in a state, and his heart sank when he saw her. Her left cheek was bruised and swollen, with a dark tinge extending to her eye, that was also puffed and inflamed, already semi-closed, and it would only get worse before it would get better. And that was on top of the bruise she got on her forehead the day before, when the other bandits also tried to rape her at the tavern. A new surge of anger went through his whole body and mind then. She saw the sudden rage distorting his face, hardening his eyes, and she started crying again, frightened, burying her face in his nightgown one more time.

"Are you angry at me because I don't want to leave your side?" she said, trembling again. "Am I such a nuisance to you?"

"No, don't be silly, _mi amor_ , of course not! How could I be angry at you? I hate the son of a bitch that did this to you. That's who I'm angry at, not you!"

"Take me to your room. I want to take that bath, please."

"I told you I can't take you there myself, sorry. Please, let Pablo take you. You shouldn't be afraid of him, he won't hurt you. Come on, let him do it, please."

She finally calmed down enough to allow Pablo to lift her in his arms, still wrapped in that thick curtain.

" _Vamos, Señorita_ , don't be afraid. You are safe now," Pablo said as he got her away from Diego. "He'll follow us in a moment, don't worry."

With most of the fabric trailing along the floor, he had to be careful not to trod on it on the way to Diego's room. Once there, Pablo left the delicate package gently on the bed. Victoria stayed there, quiet, curled up in a ball under the fabric while Felipe prepared the bath, bringing hot water from the kitchen in a big jar several times.

Mendoza and another soldier helped Diego up, to walk him to his room. Diego was bruised and tired, but at least the dizzy spell was momentarily over, and his eyes could focus nicely now, rather than rotating non-stop. It made a huge difference to his sense of balance.

"Are you hurt, Don Diego?" Mendoza said, worried by the small blood stain at the front of his nightgown, over his legs.

He looked down while shaking his head, and he clenched his fists when he saw that red mark.

"That's not mine. It must be…" he paused to swallow hard then, not finishing the sentence. He would need the doctor to have a look at her at some point, even if he had to pin her down for that.

Mendoza nodded in understanding, also devastated, and they headed for Diego's room, with the sergeant and the other soldier holding onto his arms for support, just in case.

On the way to his bedroom, Diego spotted Tomás tied up on the floor, sitting among the other bandits, at the other end of the library, waiting to be transported to jail. When he walked by, Tomás looked at him with a taunting smile on those demented eyes that reached his sore lips. An uncontrollable rage washed over Diego again when he saw that despicable man, and he went mental. He shook off the friendly hands that were helping him to stand straight, and he attacked that man furiously.

 _"Maldito hijo de puta!"_ he cried while hitting him, punching his ugly face a few times, totally out of his mind.

"Jesus!" Mendoza cried, grabbing Diego's right arm to stop him. "Leave him, please, stop! This won't help. He's not worth it!" Mendoza said, pushing Diego away from that man.

Despite the shower of blows he had received when he couldn't use his hands to cover himself, Tomás laughed out loud when the soldiers restrained Diego.

"Too late for that, don't you think, coward?" he said with a despicable smirk of broken, bleeding teeth.

"Shut up, you monster, or I'll kick your mouth again!" Mendoza cried. "Thank God you'll hang at the gallows soon! Come on, Don Diego, ignore him."

Mendoza pulled from his friend's arm to carry on, but after a couple of steps away from Tomás, he talked again, using vile, venomous words.

"I enjoyed that little bitch so much, you know?"

Diego struggled with the soldiers again, getting free from their restraining arms, and with an angry growl that became a roaring scream, he punched Tomás's face so hard he broke his nose, that sank in, and left him knocked out and bleeding on the floor.

"Don Diego, what the hell…?" the other soldier said, puzzled by Diego's attitude, who carried on walking on his own, unsteadily, using the walls for support, not looking back. Then, the bandit's words sank in: _"I enjoyed that little bitch so much."_

"Oh, no. Damn, Sergeant, did that man…? Did he… Did he do… _that,_ to señorita Victoria?"

"I'm afraid so," Mendoza said with a tiny voice, too distressed and embarrassed to get into the details, or even say the word.

The lancer looked at the man sprawled on the floor, regretting he couldn't whack him as well. Then, he realized Tomás had his eyes open, looking at the ceiling, with his face covered in blood, that was pooling at his side. He crouched by him and placed a hand on his neck, trying to feel his pulse.

"Shit. I think this man is dead!"

"Madre de Dios!" Mendoza said, making the sign of the cross on himself.

ZZZ

Diego sank his right hand in the warm water. After delivering that blow his whole hand hurt, and it was becoming swollen. Maybe he had damaged some bones, but he didn't care. It had been totally worth it. How did that maggot, that excuse for a human being, dare taunting him like that? _Him_ , the mighty Zorro… He should have whacked that piece of shit even harder!

 _"Is the temperature all right?"_ Felipe signed, after pouring the last jar of hot water in the huge bathing tub Diego had in his room. It was a large, polished metal bath, that he had to order specially made for him, because he could hardly fit in the standard-size, smaller ones. His father thought that owning such a piece, and placing it in his bedroom, was one of Diego's oddities, but the truth was, he really needed to clean himself quite often after his escapades as Zorro. One of the things that helped him most when he was bruised, tired and sweaty after a hard, long day or night, it was taking a nice, relaxing bath. Thanks to that, Felipe had a lot of practice preparing the water quickly.

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you. Pass me the salts, please."

Diego poured some aromatic salts in the water, and left his hand submerged in there for a bit longer.

 _"I'll go now. Should I put the "do not disturb" sign up?"_

"Yes, please, do that. Thank you, Felipe."

 _"Is she going to be alright?"_ the youngster signed then with a sad face, looking at the bulky curtain resting on Diego's bed.

"I hope so. But it's going to take a while."

After Felipe left, Diego approached Victoria, and convinced her to let him take her to the water. He peeled off the curtain, uncovering her naked body, that was covered in bruises, and carried her in his arms the sort distance to the bath.

Once she was in the water, he started to rub her back gently with the soapy sponge, also pouring water over her head. She looked absent-minded, unresponsive, lost in that huge bath that was too large for her petite body; almost like bathing a child in a pond. That gorgeous body was now covered in bruises, besides the battered, swollen face and the red marks on her neck and legs, where the thugs had grabbed her, a sight that made Diego mad again.

When he moved the sponge over other parts of her body, she rejected it, bending her knees with her arms around them, in a protective way. Diego sighed. It was going to be difficult to have a look at her injuries if she didn't let anybody get near her intimate areas. He carried on rubbing only the parts she let him reach, mainly her back, arms and distal legs, and washed her hair, leaving the rest to just soak in the aromatic, soapy water. That would do to get rid of the smell of those men, at least, and would help her to relax and unwind her tense muscles.

She didn't say a word during the whole bathing process. After a while, he got her out of the water, wrapped her in a large towel, and then patiently and gently combed her hair, untangling all those knots. She still didn't say or do anything, lost in her inner world, as long as he didn't get near her erogenous zones, because that freaked her out, every time. When she was dry, Diego helped her into her night gown. Finally, she drank some water, rejecting the food Felipe brought for her before, and lay on the bed. Diego lay with her, spooning, with a protective arm over her body, an arm she got hold of anxiously, grabbing his hand in hers for comfort.

" _Gracias_ , Diego. I feel better now."

"I love you, Victoria. You'll never know how sorry I am about this whole thing," he said, kissing her head.

"Me too."

She was silent for a while, and then she asked, with a shaky, hesitant voice:

"Diego, what will happen if I got pregnant?"

"That's not going to happen," he said, categorically.

"How do you know?"

"Well, he didn't have time to… or did he?"

"I don't know."

She started crying again, and Diego tried to comfort her, but it was pointless. She was too worried to calm down.

Damn. That bastard could have ejaculated on her, and after the bath, there would be no trace of sperm to check, even if she let him near enough to have a look at her laceration. She wasn't bleeding anymore, and for the way she held her legs firmly closed, she wasn't going to let him look. But, would it make any difference if she was really pregnant, or about to be?

"I'll talk to my father and Padre Benítez. We'll get married _officially_ as soon as possible."

"But, if I am pregnant…"

"You are not pregnant, but even if you are, don't worry. I'll love that child the same, only because she will be yours. And now, please, stop crying. And stop worrying about that."

In the end, she cried herself to sleep while holding his hand, feeling safe in his arms.

ZZZ

After she fell asleep, Diego left her side and used the same water, now only tepid, to have a quick bath himself. His body was sore, aching all over, and he welcomed the contact with the aromatic, soapy water. He closed his eyes and sat there slouching for a couple of minutes, keeping his head dry above the water, resting it over the bath's rim with the bandage still around his wound, until a disturbing mental picture of that repulsive man's sperm floating in that water made him sit up straight. Angry again, he hit the water with his fists, with a big splash.

 _Damn you, maldito cabrón!_

He got out of the bath quickly then. Fed up of that nightgown, that was now stained with Victoria's blood, he donned a clean shirt and a pair of trousers and, sending a last, sad look at the sleeping Victoria, he got out of the room to find out if his father had returned home safely.

"Diego! Are you alright? I was so worry about you!" Don Alejandro cried, rushing to meet his son when he waked into the dining room, where he was having dinner. "I was afraid they would kill you!"

"I was so worried about you too," Diego said, hugging his father with great relief. "What happened to you? Are you alright? Pablo said you got a good thrashing." His father really looked worn out, with a few bruises and contusions on his face, with black eyes nearly as swollen as Victoria's.

"Yes, yes, I may have a couple of bruised ribs, but I'm alright, Son, don't worry. Doctor Hernández had a look at me already. Are you still dizzy? You are walking better, and your eyes aren't rolling anymore."

"Yes, I feel better now, but it comes and goes. My eyes may start rolling again in a minute. How is Pedro? Do you know?"

"Not looking good, but still alive. The doctor is with him, he'll stay the night."

Diego sat down at the table and served himself some food on a plate, suddenly feeling hungry, with his nausea gone.

"Father, I need to ask you something. Can you talk to Padre Benítez, please? I want to get married to Victoria as soon as possible."

"Do you think that's wise, Diego? I thought you were waiting for a full romance to develop in the eyes of the citizens of this pueblo, so nobody would suspect you had anything to do with Zorro."

"After what happened today, that's no longer important. Has anybody tell you what happened?"

Don Alejandro swallowed hard, and nodded, uncomfortable.

"Pablo did. I am so shocked, and so sorry. Is she alright?"

"No, she is not. Far from it. And she is terrified this could result in an unwanted pregnancy. I must marry her now, Father, before that becomes apparent, if it is the unfortunate case. If she really gets pregnant with that vermin's seed, at least we could pretend the child is mine. Otherwise, you'll have a bastard grandchild that no one will accept in society."

"I see what you mean, and I think you are right. Any gentleman with an ounce of honour would marry his fiancé under the circumstances."

"I should have killed that son of a bitch the moment he laid a hand on her!" Diego cried. "I want to see him dead!"

"Well… there is something you should know," Don Alejandro said, looking at his son with great concern and sadness. "Your wish got granted. That man is dead."

Diego looked back at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean? How?"

"You killed him. Mendoza said you hit that man so hard he died from that blow."

If Don Alejandro expected some kind of reaction from his son, he didn't get any. Diego stared at him with his eyes not showing any emotion, unmoved, with a deadpan expression on his face.

"He deserved it," he finally said, after a while, narrowing his blue eyes to a slit, hardening his expression. "I hope that _maldito cabrón_ burns in hell!"

"Diego! Don't say that. How can you…" Don Alejandro started, surprised by his son's uncharacteristic and unchristian, heart of stone, but Diego interrupted him.

"No, Father, you were not there to see what happened, and believe me, that was a blessing. That man was pure evil, and he deserved to join his creator in hell. I don't regret killing him; if anything, I'm glad I did. But tell Mendoza that, if he feels he should arrest me, or whatever he needs to do while the magistrate from Monterey comes to deal with a jail full of thugs, I won't complain. Tell him to come and get me, I won't resist."

"Diego, why would Mendoza arrest you? That was self-defence."

"Not really. When I hit him, that man had his hands bonded at his back, so he couldn't defend himself. Some could consider that murder, or at least, taking justice in my own hands."

"I can't believe this… And anyway, I don't think Mendoza has any intention of arresting you."

Diego looked at the albóndiga he had in the fork, in his swollen, aching right hand. His appetite had suddenly disappeared, upset by the news. However, Sergeant Mendoza returned to the hacienda then, and it didn't go to waste.

"Don Diego, how are you? How is señorita Victoria? Has she calmed down now?"

"Yes, she's asleep, thank you."

"I have to tell you something," Mendoza said, hesitating. "You see, the man that… I mean, the one you hit… well, he…"

"Don't worry, Sergeant, I already told him that man is dead," Don Alejandro said.

"You can arrest me if you need to," Diego said.

"Arrest you? No way! That scumbag was heading for the gallows, anyway. I'm not taking any action in this matter. If the Judge from Monterey has anything to say about it, we'll see, but don't worry for now. Personally, I think you made the world a favor."

"How's Corporal Sepúlveda?" Don Alejandro said.

"Fine, fine, he's resting at the infirmary. The doctor said he should heal alright, because nothing was really damaged there."

"Good," Diego said. "Sergeant, would you like a plate of _albóndigas_? I seem to have lost my appetite." He had only eaten a couple.

" _Albóndigas_? Thank you, Don Diego. You see, I am so hungry now," he said, with a hand rubbing his stomach, taking a seat at the table. "It's been a long, hard day."

"I'm very grateful for everything you have done today, _gracias_ ," Diego said, passing him the plate. Pablo had told Diego everything that happened at the Lost Canyon, when the sergeant rescued his father, and he was very impressed. Mendoza took the plate and tucked in immediately, as if he had not eaten in a month.

"Don Diego, thank you for that magical powder. It really helped me. I would not have made it without it," he said after swallowing the first two mouthfuls.

"Of course you would, Sergeant. You didn't need that powder at all. What you needed was all in here," Diego said, touching Mendoza's chest, over his heart, with his index finger.

"What do you mean?"

"Sergeant, that powder didn't make you any braver. It was a mix of flour and talcum powder with a little bit of sugar. Hardly a magical concoction with mystical powers, was it?"

"But… I don't understand. Felipe said you used that stuff as Zorro to give you a boost!"

"No, not that one. There is a medicine I used, for example after you shot me, but I didn't want to give it to you because it has some side effects I didn't want you to suffer. What you did, all of it, you did it yourself. You are a real hero, Jaime, and you should be proud of yourself. And please, keep up the good job from now on. You have to keep this pueblo safe."

Mendoza smiled then broadly. Don Diego, the mighty Zorro, had called him a _hero._ But most importantly, he had done so while using his first name, like a true friend.

ZZZZZ


	85. Chapter 85 - Freaked out

**Chapter 85 – Freaked out**

Over the next few days, many things changed on that little pueblo de Los Angeles. The fame of the brave sergeant who almost single-handedly found the stolen horses, rescued Don Alejandro de la Vega, and saved his son and the rest of the hostages from a certain death at their hacienda, spread like wildfire, and soon, every person in the territory knew about it. Mendoza continued to arrest bandits, not tolerating nonsense from anyone anymore, commanding his troops efficiently to fight back crime, and as fast as that wave of low-lives had arrived at the pueblo, they all left again, leaving its citizens in peace. Much to Diego's relief, it looked like Zorro was finally obsolete, and he would be able to retire for good.

Everybody felt sorry for Victoria and the awful ordeal she had suffered, but thanks to the shocking events, nobody questioned any possible hidden reasons for Diego and Victoria getting married in a rush. People admired Diego's integrity and honour, feeling responsible for what happened to his guest in his presence, saving his friend from the stigma she would suffer otherwise, and not rejecting her for it, even assuming the responsibility of taking care of a bastard child if she got pregnant as a result of the horrific assault. In addition to that, the fact that he was marrying someone so clearly below his class as a matter of honour, gained him the respect and sympathy of most people. Not a single soul made a connection between Diego and Zorro because of this wedding.

The trauma of the sexual assault had left Victoria too damaged and vulnerable to carry on with her former life. She had become afraid of her own shadow, and she didn't tolerate the presence of unknown men near her, even less the drunken, aggressive type, like the kind of men she would inevitably find in a tavern. Four days after the attack, Felipe took her there to collect some clothes and personal items and she hated it, feeling threaten even by the regular patrons, who only looked at her with pity when she walked upstairs. Not keen to go back to the tavern to serve clients in the near future, nor to prepare food on that kitchen table, with the memory of that near miss also too fresh in her mind, she left Pilar and Alicia in charge of everything and returned to the De la Vega's.

At the hacienda, Victoria spent most of her time locked in her room, waiting for the swelling on her eye to go down, because she didn't want to face a church full of people while she looked so bad, with a black eye. In the meantime, Diego used most of his time to rest as well, gradually getting better, with less dizzy spells, as the doctor had predicted. After a few days, most of his vestibular symptoms had improve, except the deafness, and he no longer felt so unbalanced.

If Victoria ventured out of her bedroom she avoided the library, unable to step into that room. It was the same for Diego. Despite his love for books, he avoided the library now, because sitting on his favourite armchair, the one he occupied when that nightmare took place, was too upsetting and disturbing for him. The library became an off-limits, no-go zone for both of them. Don Alejandro and Felipe noticed that, but they didn't say anything, understanding.

ZZZ

A week after he was shot in the stomach and then stabbed through the chest with a sword, Pedro was still alive, dragging the agony for much longer that anybody had anticipated, including Doctor Hernández. For days he drifted in and out of consciousness, and he didn't show clear signs to go either way, not dying but not really improving, simply holding onto life, but barely. But, as long as he was alive, there was hope, and now he looked slightly better when he was awake. Diego reasoned that, if Pedro was going to die, he should have done so over the first couple of days, rather than agonizing for a whole week for nothing. During that time, Diego checked on him regularly, administering a new medicine based on the coca leaves to act as a painkiller and stimulant. Maybe it was the coca extract what had kept Pedro's heart pumping; or maybe not, he had no way of knowing, but with the lack of anything better to use, Diego kept giving him large doses of the drug. If he survived, they would deal with the inevitable cravings later.

Pedro's daughter was visiting when Diego came into his room that morning.

"Hello, Don Diego," the six-year-old girl saluted. "My dad is feeling a bit better today. Look, he is smiling."

Pedro looked at his daughter with a painful grimace that resembled a smile, making a big effort to look cheerful for her.

"Come on, Carmelita, let's go now, let's leave your papá alone for a moment, so he can talk to Don Diego." María took her hand and nodded to Diego as they walked by.

"How are you feeling today?" Diego asked after they left, taking a seat.

The man on the bed looked awful. He had lost a lot of weight, hardly eating anything since he got injured, other than taking the medicines, and his eyes looked sunken now, surrounded by dark circles that contrasted with his unhealthy looking, extremely pale face. He looked half-dead, kind of a miracle that he was still in the land of the living. There was a distinctive smell in that room that vindicated that impression, a strong odour that all the dry sage and lavender bundles, and all the other fresh flowers strategically placed around the sick man, could not mask completely: the scent of death.

"Shitty… you know… _Hecho una mierda_ ," Pedro managed to say. His throat was as dry as his parched lips, so Diego offered him some water, but he only took a couple of sips. He was still febrile, and he moved very slowly, making a big effort to breathe and talk, but his speech was now lucid. He was weak, but he could not have held the glass up on his own easily even if he had the strength to do it, because his right hand was covered with a dressing. The deep cut he got at the back of his hand when the sword glided over the pistol had damaged some of the tendons badly, and the doctor didn't know if he would ever recover full function of that hand.

"How's the pain?"

"Killing me… but not fast enough." Pedro grimaced again, no longer pretending to smile. He was constantly in dreadful pain, suffering with the peritonitis while his stomach healed. The stab wound in the chest, in comparison, wasn't so bad, despite hurting every time he took some air in. Both wounds were still discharging foul fluids, especially the gunshot in his abdomen, which contributed greatly to the stench.

"I'll increase the dose again today. I think you get used to it quickly and then it's no longer so effective."

Diego produced then a small bottle with the medicine, which Pedro took quite avidly, swallowing the liquid mix quickly when Diego poured it in his mouth, much keener than he was before to take the water. Then, Diego rubbed some extra powder on his gums to be absorbed through the mucous membranes a bit faster.

"Better?"

Pedro nodded with his eyes closed. At least, that drug acted quite fast, although the effects were getting shorter and shorter, and he always craved for more. Diego watched that poor man's tense expression gradually relaxing, glad he could at least give him some relief, if only momentarily.

"I will get married on Saturday. The date is now set, finally," Diego said with a half-smile when Pedro opened his eyes again, to keep the conversation going, distracting him from the pain.

"Congratulations… How is she?"

"Not doing well. She's going to need a lot of time to heal. The same as you."

"She'll have plenty of time to heal… Me? Not sure… When are you going to Spain?

"We'll wait another month at least. I want to be sure I recover from the vertigo spells, because the last thing I want is to feel dizzy at sea, and I also want to ensure that Mendoza carries on with his newly found, heroicand commanding attitude until the new alcalde arrives."

"I hope I get to see you… leaving on that ship."

"Me too, Pedro. Me too."

They stayed silent for a short while, until Pedro talked again, with his sunken eyes full of regret, avoiding Diego's.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't get there sooner… So sorry... Forgive me."

"You apologized before about the horses, and you also blamed yourself for not helping Esteban. But you shouldn't reproach yourself on anything: nobody thought you could help at all this time, not in your condition. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you at that door."

"But, if I had got there… a bit earlier, then…"

"Don't think about it," Diego interrupted. "I keep thinking about all the possible " _what if's"_ scenarios myself, all the time, and believe me, it is a very unhealthy thing to do, which is driving me crazy, because I can't change anything, no matter how hard I think about what I could have done for Esteban or Victoria differently."

"But… I could…"

"Enough!" Diego said, interrupting him again, with a finger on his lips. "You did well, Pedro, and I will be eternally grateful to you. Now, concentrate on healing and surviving this, please, and don't worry about anything else."

"I'm trying… you know? I'm still going… waiting to pass that bullet… as you said."

Pedro managed a real smile this time, with a little chuckle, but it was brief.

"That would be really good, _Pedro Cagafuegos_ , but you should eat something first to bulk it up, or that will never happen," Diego said, smiling as well, placing a hand on Pedro's arm as he stood up, tapping it gently. "Rest now, I'll be back later with another dose. And I hope María tells me you ate all that chicken broth, or I'll smack you."

" _Gracias,_ Don Diego _._ "

"You are welcome, but I told you before to call me Diego. See you later."

After visiting Pedro, Diego headed for the stables. Toronado greeted him happily, bobbing his head with a soft neigh.

"Hello, boy. No, sorry, I can't ride you today. Soon, we'll go for a ride soon," Diego said, patting the horse's wide, muscular neck. "How are your friends?" He walked to the adjacent stalls, where Apollo and Zeus were looking at him with interest too. "I wish I could have been there to see your great escape from that bunch of… of…"

He couldn't decide on the word. He had been mentally insulting them so much, he had run out of bad names. _Hijos de puta_ had become old, the same as _malditos_ _cabrones_ and _jodidos bastardos_.

Apollo neighed loudly then, stumping his right hoof.

"Yes, that, whatever you called them," Diego said, laughing, also patting him.

Diego looked around the now full stable, wondering what it would have been like if the horses had not been found and returned home safely. Not a nice thought. But, of course, if that could change anything, he would give them all up, including Toronado, to undo what had happened to Victoria.

When he returned to the house, he found his father at the entrance, tending for his precious flowers.

"Ah, Diego, _buenos días_. You are up early today. Are you all right?"

"I couldn't sleep any longer. I think I spend too much time resting during the day now. Are those Mendoza's casualties?" Diego said, pointing at the two plant pots Don Alejandro was carrying.

"Yes, they are. I think they are going to be fine these two; they are taking to the new pots quite well. Some of the others…" He didn't finish, pulling a sad face.

Mendoza had collected most of the uprooted plants after all the drama, and had clumsily placed them in some fresh soil, presenting them to Don Alejandro with lots of apologies when he returned to the hacienda. But, as Diego with the horses, the old don would have preferred to see his whole collection annihilated if that would have helped the sergeant to rescue Victoria sooner. Diego knew his father kept blaming himself for leaving the hacienda unprotected when all his men went out searching for the horses, including Pablo, who was supposed to stay on guard; a stupid mistake his father would never allow himself to forgive and forget.

"How's Victoria? I hardly see her now, and I don't want to intrude into her room. Is she happy about the wedding on Saturday, or she still needs more time?"

If it had depended only on him, Diego would have got married the next day, but she wasn't that keen, because she wanted to look a little bit less "damaged" for the ceremony. Now, a week after, her eye looked better, but maybe waiting had been a mistake, because now she was gradually getting more and more withdrawn as the days went by, rather than improving.

"She is as happy as she can be, I guess. I'll ask her now if she had got the dress and all things ready."

"Yes, do that. There is still time to get a new dress if she needs one."

"No, she has her mother's. She wants to wear than one. She got it from the tavern when she went there with Felipe the other day, and she only has to retouch it a bit. There's no need for a new wedding gown, thank you."

On the way to her room, he reflected on the main reason why he couldn't sleep anymore after he woke up in the middle of the night: his concern about Victoria. He didn't want to tell his father or Felipe, but she wasn't doing well, not at all. And he was running out of time. He had figured that, if she was pregnant already, the only way she would accept that situation, and the child, was to create a reasonable doubt about who the father was, and for that, he had to make love to her somehow, even if she wasn't ready for it. But, attempting to make love looked like an impossible task unless he forced himself on her beloved, also raping her, because now she was rejecting even the more innocent of physical contact with anybody, including him. The days of happy frolics at the cave looked truly over, and he wonder if sex with her would ever be the same.

He knew she had her last period ten days before she was raped, and during those ten days, they had behaved and not had sex, so he didn't have the excuse to affirm that withdrawing wasn't a fool-proof way to avoid a pregnancy, claiming the baby could be his. Now, he only had a few days left to make love to her before she was due to bleed again, verifying if she was pregnant or not. It was a huge gamble, but he thought it would be better to create a shadow of a doubt about the possible paternity, just in case. He had to get close to her and made love, this time without withdrawing. If only he could get near her... but she now looked like a crazy mare no longer in heat, kicking off the stallion from her rear end!

ZZZ

Diego knocked on the door softly, but he got no answer. He tried the handle, but the door was locked from the inside. He sighed then, sad. Victoria had become so paranoid she insisted on locking the door at night while she slept. He knocked a bit harder then, more insistently, determined to get in.

"Victoria, it's me, Diego. Are you alright? Open the door, please."

It took her a while, but she eventually opened the door wrapped in a shawl, with her head held low, and she went back to bed quickly after muttering a hazy _buenos días_ , not looking at Diego, hiding her face with the sheets. He instantly knew she was crying again.

"Victoria, please, don't do that. There is no need to lock the door," he said closing it behind him, approaching her, sitting on the bed by her side. "And I know it is easy for me to say this, but you shouldn't cry. We are getting married on Saturday, finally, and then we can go to Spain on our honeymoon, away from this place and the bad memories. And of course, there will be no more Zorro. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

He gently touched the bulk covered by the sheets, and that mass moved away from his hand. She was getting worse, definitely.

"Victoria, _querida, por favor_ …"

"Go away!" the bulk said.

Instead of following her command, he lay in bed close to her, pressing his body along her back, and then he passed his arm around her waist, protectively, drawing her closer. She didn't complain this time, so he moved his hand up to uncover her face, pulling the sheets down gently. When she huffed, trying to cover her head again, he grabbed her little hands in his, as he had done many times before, lying slightly on top of her back, so she could not move away from him easily if she tried.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she cried, panicking.

"I'm not doing anything, calm down. I only want to lie here with you, cuddling, as we love to do, and talk to you."

"Get off me then! Don't pin me down!"

" _Cariño_ , I am not restraining you. I only want to talk to you, please. I'm so worried about you," he said softly while she tried to get off the bed, wriggling under his weight, but he kept holding her hands firmly. As she continued to struggle, not listening, getting more and more agitated, he let go of her, and she sprang out of that bed in a second.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she cried, standing by the bed in her night gown and shawl, furious. Her puffy, reddened eyes filled afresh with new tears. Her hair was frizzy and mad, giving her a crazy appearance. Not a pretty sight.

"What are you afraid of? It's me, Diego, your husband. Unofficially, yet, but still your husband. Come on, come back here with me, don't be silly. I'm not going to hurt you. I miss you."

She looked at him then with an odd glint in her eyes, a mix of pure hatred and fear, that hurt him more than any gunshot could. During the last couple of days, she had gone through a couple of episodes when she seemed to be reliving the nightmare vividly, unaware of her real surroundings, making him extremely worried. He talked to Doctor Hernández about it, who said he had seen soldiers doing similar odd things, suddenly reliving the most gruesome, dramatic moments in battle, even years after the events took place, and he said it was all due to the stress they had suffered. He said she would get better when she accepted what had happened and moved on. Diego thought it was more serious than that, that she was losing her mind.

"Don't touch me, you son of a bitch!" she cried then, stepping back, cornering herself at the end of the room, with her back to the wall.

"No, Victoria, _por favor_ , don't do that, _mi amor_ ," he said, getting off the bed as well. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Diego. Calm down, please."

The glaze over her eyes told him he didn't recognize him at all. He came closer to her, but she dived for the drawer at the bedside table, producing a gun.

 _Shit. Where did she get that from?_ Diego's guts wrenched in a panic at the sight of yet another gun aiming at him at point blank. It was like an endless, bad joke. He stopped, frozen on the spot, unsure what to do. She looked so out of her mind she could press the trigger for real. And he had been lucky too many times already.

"Please, don't shoot," he said, lifting his hands up. " _Por favor, mi amor, no dispares_. It's me, Diego. I love you, I don't want to hurt you."

"Shut up, _cabrón_!"

" _Te quiero más que a mi vida_ , but please, don't shoot."

With his heart racing, he got on his knees slowly, trying to get down to the floor without startling her, shaking with the worry and the fear. She wasn't even looking at him anymore, lost in her own fake reality, because she kept aiming the gun high, a bit over his head, but if she aimed down and killed him now, she would probably kill herself later on when she realized what she had done. And, as she wasn't listening, he didn't know how to prevent that tragedy.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

He carried on lowering his body in slow motion until he lay flat in front of her, resting his head on the floor by her feet, spent, giving up. _Oh, Lord, why is this happening now? What do you want from me?_ He cursed, closing his eyes, and lay still. Then, she fired the gun to the ghost in front of her.

The loud blast got her out of her trance, snapping back into reality. Realizing what she had done, shooting Diego down, her trembling hand dropped the gun and she sank on her knees, shaking his shoulders, frantic.

"Diego! Diego, are you hurt?"

"For goodness sake, Victoria, you nearly killed me!" he said, sitting up, too upset and frightened to be calmed. She covered her face with both hands then, sobbing, shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to! Oh, God, I didn't mean to!"

Don Alejandro and Felipe stormed into the room then.

"Diego, what happened? Are you two alright?"

"Yes, don't worry, Father, we are fine. That gun went off by accident, sorry. We didn't mean to alarm you."

They didn't buy it, suspiciously looking at the pair that sat on the floor so awkwardly, with Victoria crying her heart out, still shaking her head, mumbling something incoherently.

"You can go now. I'll deal with this," Diego said, standing up to show them the door.

"Diego, are you sure? What's going on?" Don Alejandro whispered, looking back at Victoria. "Is she alright?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on. Just leave, please."

He physically pushed them out of the room and locked the door behind them, coming back to Victoria then. He was thoroughly shaken by that gun blast after facing death once again, freaked out by the surreal situation that could so easily have end up in disaster. However, with his hands all jittery, he had to be strong, for her, and act normal, as if nothing had happened. Or at least try to do so.

" _Vamos, preciosa_ , get up," he said casually. He helped her up and made her sit at the edge of the bed, and then he sat by her side. She threw herself into his arms then, desperate, and hugged him tightly, clinging onto him, hanging from his neck.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Well, at least that was better, he thought, letting out a long sigh, embracing her, trying to calm her down. He caressed her back gently while whispering soothing words, glad she allowed him to touch her now. Shitting himself in fear could after all be worth it.

ZZZZZ


	86. Chapter 86 - Losing her mind

_**A.N – It's been a while since the last time I thanked you guys for reading, and specially for reviewing. Many thanks, as the review count in this story has gone up over the last few chapters. Yay! That keeps me happy and motivated. :D**_

 _ **Sorry for being so cruel to Victoria, but that rape scene has opened interesting collaterals and avenues I need to explore now before I finish the story (sorry, I know, it never ends, but shit keeps happening to them. It just happens. After the long writer's block, the muse is back, and pages and pages get written now like… well, magic)**_

 _ **At least Mendoza has already stablished his heroic reputation, and I can tick that box off. (Checked!) And Diego now knows he is not essential and Los Angeles can live without Zorro (Checked!). 2 points I wanted to make and the main culprits of my writer's block, because for a while I couldn't figure out how to do it in a realistic way.**_

 _ **This chapter gives you Victoria's POV, sorry if it is a little bit repetitive to start with, but I like to keep the POV's separated, even if it means repeating an entire scene again (it is less confusing this way, I think), and then I wanted to explore how to resume a sex life after something like that gets on the way in a relationship. Not that I have any direct, personal experience in the matter at all, thank God, but I think it is an interesting issue… and I have some imagination.**_

 _ **Enjoy the awkwardness. In the end, I think it becomes kind of hilarious. Relationships would be so much easier sometimes if we could use telepathy to know what the other is thinking, and we don't get caught up on silly misunderstandings with our partners, don't you think? For example: two people trying to have sex to please the other when none of them really wants to have sex… a classic!**_

 _ **I don't think I need to put any "M-warnings" in this chapter. There is a mention of an erection, but well, you'll see…**_

 **Chapter 86 – Losing her mind**

The insistent knocking interrupted her latest crying spell.

"Victoria, it's me, Diego. Are you alright? Open the door, please."

She considered ignoring him, but Diego would panic and kick the door down if she didn't open it. However, she didn't want him to see her crying again. She believed he was getting fed up of her neediness and the immature way she was dealing with this matter, getting impatient, probably willing to resume their sex life soon, for the way he attempted to touch her sometimes, when she was clearly not ready yet for that kind of contact. Couldn't he realize a mere week was not enough to heal, not physically, nor emotionally? It was too soon! Yes, they say that after falling from a horse, you should ride again immediately, but… this was a bit different, wasn't it? And she wasn't an irresistible, tempting mare in heat he had to chase all the time! Quite the opposite, if anything. Surely, a caballero like him could stay away from her for much longer than a bloody week if he put his mind to it! But to be fair, it had been much more than a week for him because they had not made love for a while, certainly not since her last period, more than two weeks ago… Well, what the heck, he went without sex for years before! He could handle a few weeks now, for sure.

He kept knocking, so she reluctantly got out of bed, hastily throwing a shawl over her shoulders, and opened the door, keeping her head down so he couldn't see her red, puffy eyes. She muttered a _buenos días_ and went back to bed, covering her head with the sheet, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. But no, he didn't do that. Instead, he told her off for closing the door and he even had the nerve of asking her not to cry.

Not to cry!? How could that be possible, if those bastards had ruined her confidence like that? She hated that son of a bitch called Tomás so much, and she was glad he was dead and could never touch her again. At least Diego had had the pleasure of killing him, getting some closure, but she hadn't. She had been left with the humiliation and all those disturbing feelings of being permanently smeared, filthy, and unworthy. And on top of everything, maybe pregnant. Of course she couldn't help crying in shame and anger! _I know it is easy for me to say this, but you shouldn't cry_ , he said, the idiot! Yes, easy for him to say that, indeed.

She loved Diego so much, but sometimes he exasperated her, being so stupidly patronizing, even if he didn't mean to. And the fool felt so guilty for what had happened, when he couldn't do anything about it, and he looked at her with such tortured anguish and pity in his eyes now, it made her feel like crying even more.

As long as he wasn't there to see it, she would have preferred having ten men raping her in a row, to spare him that pain of seeing only the one. It would have been different that way, and easier for her, because she could have use denial, and bury that memory somewhere in her brain, never revealing the gross details to him, getting on with her life. But she couldn't do that, because now they shared that memory, that horrid connection, and every time she looked into those blue eyes now, she swore she could see a reflection of herself naked on the floor, with her legs up and forced wide open, with that horrible man on top of her, and she was too embarrassed. She wasn't even sure she wanted to marry him officially anymore or run to hide in a cloistered convent instead, to become a nun and live out of reach from horrible men, and anybody else, for that matter.

Doctor Hernández also shared that memory of the abuse, and Pedro, to a lesser extent, and that mortified her. Even Mendoza saw her totally naked and fighting with the other bastard, for goodness sake! It was so humiliating she couldn't stand it. And she couldn't erase it from her memory, and more importantly, from theirs. And how did she manage to keep her cool when it was happening, not reacting and standing still to protect Diego, rather than screaming mad at the unfair situation? She didn't know. And she still felt like screaming her head off, anytime, but she wasn't even allowed to cry!

"We are getting married on Saturday, finally, and then we can go to Spain on our honeymoon, away from this place and the bad memories. And of course, there will be no more Zorro. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Oh, Lord, was he reading her deranged mind? Yes, that's what she wanted! Before! But she wasn't the same person she was a week ago! And she hated what she had become, that crying wreck that couldn't stand the touch of her husband anymore.

When she felt his hand on her hip she instinctively moved away from it, as if it burned, and it pained her so much imagining his sad, pitiful and concerned face. Something even harder to watch than his trademark, lost puppy face.

"Victoria, _querida, por favor_ …"

"Go away!"

She hated herself. He was only trying to help, and he was so obviously worried about her, but everything he did felt so wrong now… Like lying down beside her. Why on earth did he feel the need of doing that, when she so clearly didn't want to be touched? When he passed his arm around her waist she froze, unable to move, like a defenceless prey in front of its hunter, paralyzed, and she didn't complain anymore. And the fool took this lack of rejection as some kind of consent to get closer, because he got comfy then, dragging her body to his. _Oh, no, please, don't. Don't do that!_

When he pulled the sheet off her face, she lost it, even more when he grabbed her hands and didn't let her cover herself up again. And, to overwhelm her even more, he positioned his large frame slightly on top of her petite body.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she cried, panicking, recalling the repulsive sensation of having that man at the tavern pinning her down on the table with his body weight.

"I'm not doing anything, calm down. I only want to lie here with you, cuddling, as we love to do, and talk to you."

He was partially right, because that was exactly the way they cuddled sometimes, and yes, a week ago she would have loved feeling secure in his protective arms, with his large, muscular body covering her back like a safety wall, and with her tiny hands wrapped up warm and cosy by his large mitt, but all this felt so wrong today, so wrong... Now she knew he couldn't really protect her from anything, or anybody, because all that was a delusion, a false sense of security, nothing but a bloody mirage. And, to make matters worse, she knew that most of the times, when he used that initial, seemingly innocent cosy move, they ended up having intimate contact, because they were incapable of cuddling without wanting more, winding each other up, getting in gear for sex. Yes, she had felt like that before, she couldn't get enough of him whenever she felt the warmth of his body so close to hers, but now… _Can't you get it? Go away!_

"Get off me then! Don't pin me down!" she cried, hysterical, wriggling to get away from him, from under his increasingly heavier, crushing weight. Vivid images and sensations of the rape started to flood her mind, and she panicked, because she had lost control of herself twice before, without any particular reason, and it frightened her so much to do it again.

" _Cariño_ , I'm not restraining you. I only want to talk to you, please. I'm so worried about you," he said, in his softest tone.

Why was this happening to her? How could she consider that gentle giant a threat? Why couldn't she just forget about what happened, hide the awful memory locked away in some recess of her mind, and carry on with her life, marrying this kind and caring man for the second time, starting a family, as she had always wanted? Diego insisted she shouldn't worry if she had got pregnant or not, because he would love that child as if he or she was his. She wanted children, she always had, but now she wished she could kill that life that could be growing inside her already. And she felt awful for thinking that. Like a murdered. Like _them_.

That thought tipped her over the edge, and she started to struggle, fighting Diego off for real, suffocating because she couldn't get away from him, until he let go of her and she jumped out of the bed.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

The veils of reality started to crumble again around her. She closed her eyes and she found herself in the library, standing between those two men, with that son of a bitch ripping her top off. But… that man was dead, Diego had killed him, so he couldn't be there! When she opened her eyes and looked at Tomás he indeed looked dead, with dried, glazed eyes, and maggots coming out of his nose, also spitting some from his rotten mouth while he laughed in her face. Terrified, she could hear Diego talking in the background, and she saw him on his armchair, moving his lips, but she couldn't understand what he was saying, too upset and disgusted by the living dead that had come out of his grave to rape her again. But she would not let him do it. Not this time. This time she would fight back.

"Don't touch me, you son of a bitch!"

The third bandit was still aiming his gun at Diego's head, but she would not stand still this time, no way. He was Zorro, sure he could handle that man easily. She jumped up, head-butting the man holding her on his chin. He let go of her, and with the distraction, Diego took the chance to kick the gun off that man's hand. She pushed that revolting, rotten, stinky corpse away from her, and lunged to grab the gun that had landed on the side table.

"Please, don't shoot," said that zombie, lifting his skeletal hands up.

How dared he asking for mercy, the fucking bastard?

She heard Diego again, saying he loved her. Well, of course he had to love her, she had just saved both of them!

"Shut up, _cabrón!_ " she shouted to the rotten corpse, aiming the gun at his maggoty face, but the bastard kept moving forward, getting closer to her. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!"

The dead man laughed again, ignoring her, and kept walking towards her, so she closed her eyes to avoid seeing his revolting face exploding maggots everywhere, and pulled the trigger.

She jolted with the blast, and when she opened her eyes she wasn't at the library anymore. She was in her bedroom; the dreadful vision of that dead man had disappeared; and she was alone, but utterly confused. Her shaky hand was holding the gun she had hidden in the top drawer of her bedside table, and it was hot, with smoke coming out of it. She dropped it, and then she realized she wasn't alone. Diego was on the floor, flat at her feet, face down, looking dead or badly injured. As if she had killed him! Panicking, she sank on her knees, and shook his shoulders to wake him up, frantic. The anguish she felt at that very moment was unbearable.

"Diego! Diego, are you hurt?"

"For goodness sake, Victoria, you nearly killed me!" he cried, sitting up.

Thank God he was alive, and for once, unharmed! He was also very angry, understandably, but his reproach hurt her, because the last thing on earth she would like to do was killing him. She would prefer killing herself instead of hurting him, anytime.

She covered her face with both hands then, sobbing, shaking her head from side to side, non-stop. She had lost her mind, and she had nearly killed Diego. She should be locked in a lunatic asylum, and they should throw the key in the river, down the ravine.

"I didn't mean to! Oh, God, I didn't mean to!"

He left her side when Felipe and Don Alejandro stormed in, and she carried on crying and mumbling apologies incoherently, ignoring the other people present in the room, until he took her hand and got her up, calling her _preciosa_. How could he call her _preciosa_ when she had nearly killed him, and while her hair looked like a raven's nest? She wasn't _preciosa_ , she was horrible, such a burden for him, and now a real danger as well, as mad as a hatter.

He made her sit at the bed, and then he sat down with her, showing such worry and love in his tortured blue eyes, she couldn't help herself and flung into his arms, not willing to let go, clinging onto him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"I know you didn't mean it, don't worry, _mi amor_. I'm alright, nothing happened. Calm down, please," he said with a shaky voice, caressing her back. Strangely enough, she didn't mind his touch anymore. In fact, now she needed him touching her, keeping her in that realm of existence, afraid she could slip back into the nightmare again otherwise. "I'm so sorry I shouted at you, forgive me, but I was so scared for a moment… I really thought you would hit me with that bullet, and this time I had no one to hate or fight with, nothing to help me focus, nothing to keep my fear under control. Sorry, I panicked and then I shout at you, but it's not your fault."

She could feel his hands and his whole body shaking now, the same as his voice, so he wasn't lying: he had feared for his life this time, and he got truly frightened. The mighty Zorro, who wasn't scared of anything or anyone, feared her. That thought made her cry even more. And the fool, as usual, was blaming himself!

She pulled back from the embrace to look at him through her drenched, sore, red eyes, holding his trembling hands in hers. She had never seen him like this, but this was the fifth time he had a gun trained at him during the last few days. Enough to unnerve anyone. Even him.

"Of course it's my fault, you fool, not yours! I was the one with the gun, seeing things that were not there. And I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"I thought you would hurt me or even kill me unintentionally, and then you would hurt yourself as well when you realized what you had done, and that scared me so much. So much," he said, avoiding her eyes while he caressed her hands with his thumbs, too upset and embarrassed to look at her. "I didn't want that to happen, but I didn't know what to do, because you were not listening. I'm the one to be sorry, Victoria. I should not have touched you when you didn't want to be touched. I think that set your regression in motion, reliving the moment of the attack."

She held his head in her hands then, making him look at her.

"Diego, look at me and tell me: what's happening to me? What's going on? One moment you were there, and the next it was that horrible man, who was already dead, and covered in maggots, but he was still trying to rape me again, and he didn't back off when I told him I would fire the gun, and then… and then I nearly killed you. Please, help me! Am I going crazy?"

ZZZ

"Felipe, I'm so worried. What do you think happened in there?" Don Alejandro said, still standing at the corridor. Diego had literally push them out of Victoria's bedroom, and he had locked the door behind them. Very odd, rude behaviour for him. And the gunshot they heard was real. "Who fired that gun? Her? Why?"

Felipe could only shrug his shoulders. He didn't have a clue either, but yes, that gun didn't go off by accident. And for the way she was crying her heart out, she had fired the gun. Against who? Diego? Why on earth would she do that? Did she hate him now, because he couldn't protect her?

"I don't know what's going on either, but I don't like it. Come with me, please."

Felipe followed Don Alejandro to the library, were the old don sat down and served himself a glass of brandy. Very unusual for him to do that in the morning, but he looked very upset.

"You were here, Felipe. Can you tell me exactly what happened? Nobody has told me what went on in here, step by step. If I knew, maybe I could understand some things."

Don Alejandro looked around him, trying to imagine how horrible that experience could have been, for both of them. After the assault, Victoria wasn't doing well, but Diego wasn't either. For a man like him, having to stand still while that happened to his wife, raped in front of his eyes, it must have left a very deep mark on his pride. He couldn't imagine himself standing still if anybody was raping his beloved Felicidad. In his case, they would all have died, because he would not have controlled his temper like Diego did. But his son was smarter than him.

Felipe told him he was at the cave when it happened, and that he watched for a while from the spy hole, unsure what to do. For his gestures, the old don understood they rough-handled Diego badly while he felt so unbalanced, treating him like a puppet, thrashing him around. But Felipe only watched until that bastard pulled one of the guns in the safe at Diego's face. The youngster said he went outside with the weapons then, where he joined Pablo and Sergeant Mendoza, and when he returned to the library it was already over, and Diego was holding Victoria in his arms, wrapped in the curtain.

Don Alejandro swallowed the rest of the liquor in one go, and he left the glass on the table, wondering if he should serve another shot. He looked at the wall, at the new picture that covered the safe, that was full again, because he had not bothered to take that bloody money to the bank yet. _El cochino dinero_ , always at the centre of trouble, making people behave like animals, or even monsters.

"Have you noticed how they avoid this room now, both of them?"

Felipe nodded with a very long, sad face.

"It breaks my heart too, and I don't know how to help them. I hope things get better after the wedding."

ZZZ

"Please, help me! Am I going crazy?"

Oh, Lord. How could he answer that? Because that was exactly his concern. But he couldn't tell her that. She was too upset already.

"No, _mi amor_ , you are not crazy. I talked to Doctor Hernández. He said this kind of thing happens to soldiers that got very stressed in battle," he said, caressing her hair, combing it back a bit with his still trembling hand. "He said you should accept what happened and try to move on. There is nothing we can do to change what happened, and we can only move forward."

"I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too, look," he said with and odd, shy smile, showing her his unsteady hand. She looked at it for a moment, and then looked back at him, caressing his face.

"Diego, I want to go back on the horse."

"What?"

ZZZ

His hand was still trembling. She wanted to calm him down, reassure him she would never hurt him, but how could she affirm that, if she could get all loony again five minutes from then? But there was one thing she could do for him right now. If he wanted to have sex, that would help him to relax, and to feel alive. Her laceration had healed already, and if she showed any real discomfort, she knew he would never hurt her, so maybe it was time to go back on the horse, and to prove herself she could control her emotions more rationally. Maybe that would help her to remove the image of that dead man from her mind. Or she could fail spectacularly, going mental while he made love to her, and be taken to the asylum. But that way Diego would be safe without her crazy wife around trying to kill him.

"Diego, I want to go back on the horse."

"What?" he said, puzzled. He didn't understand her, of course. She would have to show him. "What horse?"

"I know this is what you want. And after what I have done to you, I owe you this."

She kissed him passionately, but he didn't respond. Well, not only he didn't respond to that kiss, he actually pulled back, away from her lips. She hated the look on his face then. He looked shocked, but also… disgusted?

ZZZ

She passed her hand behind his neck and she suddenly pull down to kiss him, urgently, with such fervour he pulled back, stunned. A moment ago, she couldn't tolerate a finger on her, and now this! She was losing her mind, definitely, and that made him grimace.

"Am I that repulsive to you now, after that revolting tongue was in my mouth?"

She looked shocked at his rejection, so hurt. Good Lord… what was going on? He didn't have a clue how to handle this weird situation, nothing he did seemed to be the right choice. Nothing!

"No, it's not that. It's only…" she threw herself on the bed then, face down, crying again. "Victoria, please, don't do that."

He turned her over on her back and leaned over her then. If this was what she really wanted now, he had to take the chance, because it could be his only one to make love to her before she discovered she was pregnant with a bastard child.

He kissed her then, and she responded eagerly, using her tongue like a tornado, as if willing to swallow him whole. He replied in a similar fashion, and they rolled on the bed, with their urge out of control, like animals. Until Diego thought about her words, and then had a disturbing flashback of that mouth full of rotten teeth. _Am I that repulsive to you now, after that revolting tongue was in my mouth?_ Yes, the revolting tongue of that son of a bitch had wandered free in her mouth. He felt sick, and he pulled back again, panting. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to push that disconcerting image off his mind, but it wouldn't go away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," he said, unbuttoning his shirt to give himself something to do away from that mouth, while he fought that upsetting thought.

ZZZ

 _Oh, God, this is such a bad idea._

When he leaned over her to kiss her again, she couldn't help but remember how repulsive the contact with Tomás tongue was, his fetid breath, and how it made her retch. She had to make a great effort to put that memory to a side, and she responded eagerly to Diego's kiss, in the opposite way she had done with that man, when she stood still as if she was dead. Now, she aggressively explored Diego's mouth to expel that abhorrent feeling from her mind. And he responded so eagerly too, so fiercely, it overwhelmed her. He really wanted her!

She was happy when he stopped kissing her, giving her a break. However, she played the concerned card, rather that sighing with relief.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," he said rather too quickly. It looked like he was really in a rush to get the job done today, because he started to take off his shirt already. Next, he would try to remove her clothes. Not ready for that yet, still composing herself from that awkward kiss, she decided to stall him, using her hands all over his torso, exploring every inch of his skin, lingering there to hinder his advances.

ZZZ

Jesus! She was so eager today, so demanding… He had barely opened his shirt when her hands were all over him already. But… how would she react when he reached for her clothes to remove then? Well, he wasn't going to pull them and tear them apart, like that bastard did, so if he tried very delicately, maybe she wouldn't notice much… Nah, who was he kidding? Of course she was going to notice when he uncovered her gorgeous breasts! Breasts that those filthy hands had handled so roughly… _Dios mío, por favor, ayúdame. Make me forget all that, please!_

Unwilling to check her reaction at being naked yet, he carried on removing his own clothes first, on his knees on the bed, while her zealous hands gave him a good polishing all over. Then, he was in for a surprise. When he pulled down his trousers and his underwear, nothing sprang up at attention. He looked down, and he could not believe it.

 _Mierda. Now? Really? Today, of all days?_

He was so caught up in his performance, with his mind so full of disturbing thoughts, he had not realized he wasn't ready himself, not at all. There wasn't a hint of an erection there. But maybe she had not noticed. He left the trousers there, at his knees, and lowered his body on top of hers quickly, to kiss her again. He needed to get aroused, but the bloody image of that man kissing her, and then rough-handling her breasts, and finally humping her, prevented him of a much-needed erection.

He knew most men at some point in their life would fail to get one, for some reason or another, but it had never happened to him before, and with Victoria it was always quite the opposite: he could get an inconvenient hard-on with only sniffing her scent near him.

 _Joder. Coño. Me cago en su puta madre._ _¡Vamos!_

He mentally cursed as never before while he carried on kissing her, but that didn't help matters at all. His little soldier was asleep, and she would notice soon, if she hadn't already.

ZZZZZ

 _ **A.N – I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave this sexual tragicomedy here because this chapter is getting stupidly long already, near 5000k including the author's notes. This way, before I post the next chapter, we'll give Diego a bit of time to get a hard-on, poor thing, hahahaha.**_


	87. Chapter 87 - No one expects the Sp Inq

**Chapter 87 – No one expects the Spanish Inquisition**

He kept kissing Victoria while trying to avoid contact with her legs, with his rear end up, suspended over her, placing all his weight around her on his knees and elbows, so she wouldn't notice that _Bulgy_ wasn't making an appearance. She wouldn't notice unless she tried to reach for it, but he didn't think she would. Not today, or at least not yet.

He tried hard to push the images of that _cabrón_ off his mind, but it was bloody difficult, and the harder he tried to relax and enjoy the contact with his _preciosa_ , the smaller his tool was getting, shrinking rather than expanding.

 _Maldito hijo de puta, will you haunt me now for the rest of my life? Get off my head!_

In a desperate bid to improve the situation, he reached for her breast, over her gown. She tensed immediately, and her tongue stood still, no longer playing with his. After the initial shock she went all floppy, not making any attempt to interact with him, just lying still for him to do whatever. As she had done with Tomás. As if it was her duty or something. The goodwife's duty.

 _Fuck. Please, Victoria, don't do that. That's not going to help me at all if you play corpse._

"Diego, can I talk to you for a moment, _por favor_?"

His father was at the door, knocking on it. Diego had never felt so happy to hear his demanding voice, loving his timely interruption, which gave him a fantastic excuse to move away from her and pull his underwear and trousers up quickly, before she would realize what was going on (or rather _not_ going on) down there.

"Excuse me, _querida_ , I have to find out what he wants. You know how persistent he is, he may never go away otherwise." He kissed her forehead, hoping she would understand his haste. "I'll be back in a moment. Don't go anywhere."

He leapt off the bed, got his shirt and shoes on, and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle, took a deep breath, and let the air out in a long, long sigh to pull himself together before he got out of the room to face his father.

Despite being saved by the bell, he was still upset by his father's lack of delicacy, and when he saw him there at the corridor, with his arms crossed over his chest and such expectation on his face, he barked at him.

"What the heck do you want now, Father?"

ZZZ

He was acting so odd. Instead of reaching for her nightgown to reveal her breasts and the rest of her body, he stopped for a moment, looked down, and carried on kissing her urgently, but not lying directly on top of her, as if avoiding her body. Why was that? Was he being extra-careful with her, as if she would shatter in pieces otherwise under his weight, like a delicate, glass figurine? No, he was probably afraid of pinning her down with his body again, after the explosive reaction she had before. Whatever the reason, that position was atypical for him, as rubbing his naked erection on her legs was usually part of their foreplay, because she liked to feel how much he wanted her. His growing, hardening erection made her melt with excited anticipation.

Suddenly, he reached for her breast, over the thin fabric of her gown, and she freaked out at that contact, while the memories of those men groping her flooded her mind. She got paralyzed again while he fondled that boob, even her tongue stopped interacting with Diego's, now that she was finally starting to enjoy the exchange, as his taste and touch had nothing to do with the bastard's. Her whole body tensed then, rejecting that paw, and she had to make a big effort to relax and not move away from that familiar hand, letting him twiddle her breast to arise her nipple. She decided to do the same as she had done with that son of a bitch: she played dead, letting Diego do whatever he would like to do to her without interfering or complaining. Like a good wife. A healthy one, not a deranged, crazy wreck.

 _Come on, I can do this_ , she thought with her eyes closed _._

She just had to concentrate on controlling her erratic feelings and thoughts, and above all, ignoring the disturbing flashbacks, hoping she would not slip into a full-blown vivid nightmare again.

"Diego, can I talk to you for a moment, _por favor_?"

Instead of getting cross, when she heard Don Alejandro's voice at the door she had to supress a broad smile of relief. Diego got off her quickly then, like a spring recoiling.

She got a glimpse of his dick before he pulled up his trousers, and she was surprised by its small size. She had only seen it that flaccid that time she helped him to pass urine when he was unconscious. What was going on? Where was _Bulgy_?

 _Bulgy_ was her pet name for his erected penis. With the tight trousers he usually wore, she had teased him sometimes in public, using her hands to sensually but subtly touch and caress him without anybody noticing what she was doing, on non-erogenous areas like the back of his neck, shoulders, forearms and waist, whispering a playful " _Bulgy"_ to his ear when the hint of an erection embarrassed him. He hated it, but that naughty trick of hers worked every time.

He had admitted before that he felt so insanely attracted to her, that sometimes he had trouble controlling himself, like an inexperience teenager, and, if she had managed to touch him somewhere else during those playful times, he could have ripped his tenting trousers.

She knew she had him wrapped around her finger, and the slightest effort she did to arouse him, resulted in an instant hard-on, as if he was always ready to have sex with her, no matter what. For that reason, she couldn't understand why he had failed to get _Bulgy_ up and ready today, as he looked so eager to make love to her. Then, it hit her: despite what he had said, he didn't want to make love to her anymore because she was filthy now, disgusting and unworthy. Maybe he was pretending, just like her, trying to please her because now she looked so keen to have sex with him, and he felt obliged. He was such a pleaser, and so polite, it was the most probable explanation.

As he left the room, no doubt delighted by his father's interruption, fresh tears flooded her eyes. She got under the sheets and hid beneath them, covering her head again.

 _Damn you, fucking Tomás! I hope you rot in hell, maggots and all!_

ZZZ

"Help! Somebody help me, please!"

Don Alejandro and Felipe left the library, hurrying to find out who was in trouble now. It was María, Pedro's wife.

"María, what's wrong?"

"Don Alejandro, was that a gunshot what we heard?"

"Yes, but don't worry, everything is fine. It was an accident. We are not under attack or anything."

"Thank God for that! We heard the noise and Pedro insisted on getting out of bed like the last time, just in case something really bad was going on again, but he is so weak now he collapsed on the floor and I can't lift him on my own to get him back on the bed. Can you help me, please?"

"Of course _. Vamos, Felipe, deprisa_."

They rushed to Pedro's room. When they got there, they found him struggling on the floor, trying to get up, but he was too weak to support his own weight and reach the bed, even with María's help.

"Easy, Pedro," Don Alejandro said, helping him up. He held him under his thin arms and Felipe got his feet, and between the two of them they lifted him back on the bed. He had lost so much weight they didn't need to make a great effort. "For crying out loud, what were you thinking? Playing hero again?"

"Gunshot… What happened?" he said using economy of words, wild-eyed and panting out of breath.

"Yes, that was a gunshot, but don't worry. Everybody is fine. Come on, calm down, breathe." It upset Don Alejandro so much to see that poor, brave man struggling in so much pain, but he didn't know what to do to help. "Should I get Diego?"

Pedro grimaced while making a horrible, wheezing sound as he took air with difficulty, but he shook his head.

"No need," he said. "Later."

 _Better, because Diego needs a bit of time now to sort out whatever is going on in Victoria's bedroom,_ the old don thought.

Don Alejandro and Felipe stayed with the sick man until he calmed down and settled, reassuring him everything was fine. Don Alejandro told him he should not worry, and don't try to get out of bed under any circumstances. He had done enough.

Watching that man struggling made him feel guilty again for his oversight, leaving the hacienda unprotected while they went out to find the horses. He should have left at least two or three men behind, and things would have been different, for everyone.

When they left the room, Felipe set off to do some errands, but Don Alejandro stayed on that corridor for a while, thinking. He wanted to help Diego and Victoria, but for that, his son had to open up to him and tell him what was happening. He was always quite reserved and kept his feelings to himself, and the rape wasn't an issue he would like to discuss in the open, obviously, but as a father, he wanted to know, and he wanted to be on top of things, and help his family as much as possible. While his mind wandered, his feet took him to Victoria's bedroom. He hesitated, but in the end, he knocked on the door, hoping he would not be interrupting anything important.

"Diego, can I talk to you for a moment, _por favor_?"

He got no immediate answer, but he heard some movement and voices in the room, so he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, patiently waiting. After a while, Diego opened the door and rushed out, looking cross and annoyed.

"What the heck do you want now, Father?"

"No need to be so rude, Diego," Don Alejandro said, also cross. Well, yes, they were doing… whatever they were doing, he didn't want to know the ins and outs exactly, and his interruption was probably untimely, but that didn't excuse his son's lack of manners. "I'm so worried about you two. Come on, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Diegooo…" He sent him his most serious, stern look, and he didn't need to say anything else for his son to cave in.

"All right, but I'm not going to discuss this in the middle of the corridor."

"Right, let's go somewhere quiet then."

The old don headed for the library with his son in tow. Maybe not the best idea, but after all, it was the best place in the house for this kind of conversation. He knew it was a cruel thing to do, but, by making Diego step into that room, facing his fears, maybe he would break down and tell him exactly what was going on through his head.

Don Alejandro took a seat on one of the armchairs by the fireplace, and as he expected, Diego didn't come in, hesitating by the door.

"Can we go somewhere else? The garden, for example?"

"No, it is hot outside." Don Alejandro hated torturing Diego like this, but he thought it was for the best.

Diego swallowed hard, still unwilling to step in, like a horse refusing to walk into an unknown, dark pen.

"Diego, I know what you are thinking, but you can't let that bad experience haunt you for the rest of your life. What happened here was awful, yes, but you must get on with your life. Come in and take a seat," he said, offering his son his favourite armchair, not taking into consideration that it could be exactly the one Diego had occupied that fateful day.

"Please, let's go somewhere else," Diego said, getting increasingly agitated while he looked at that seat.

"No, this is fine. Take a seat," he insisted.

"Don't push me! I don't want to come into this damn room!"

When he saw Diego's twisted facial expression, and how his hands and lips started to shake, losing control, he backed off. He couldn't be that cruel. What was the ultimate point of causing him such a break down? None, really. He stood up and got to the door swiftly, taking Diego by his tense arm.

"Alright, Son, don't worry, we'll go out. Another time, ah?"

They got out in the garden and sat down on one of the benches, in the small shade provided by an orange tree. Don Alejandro waited until Diego calmed down and relaxed his tense expression, composing himself a bit.

"Come on, tell me what happened. Who fired that gun? Victoria?"

Diego nodded then, looking down, lacing his fingers as if trying to control any further shaking of his hands.

"Why? Did she fire at you?"

Diego nodded again.

"On purpose?"

A third nod.

"Did she really aim that gun at you and pulled the trigger? Does she hate you so much now? Jesus, she could have killed you!"

"She could have killed me, yes. But she didn't mean to."

"Diego, why would she point a firearm at you then, if she didn't want to hit you with a bullet? That's ridiculous."

"She is not herself, Father. She has these hallucinations now, reliving the nightmare, losing touch with reality. For a moment she thought I was that son of a bitch, trying to rape her again, and she tried to kill me. She didn't listen to anything I said, and she couldn't recognize me, or even see me clearly while I was standing right in front of her. That's why she missed. Otherwise…"

"Diego, that's awful! Why didn't you tell me before she was this bad?"

"There is nothing you can do, and you have other things to worry about right now. Besides, this is all new."

"Is she losing her mind?"

Diego sighed, shaking his head a bit, in denial.

"I don't know. But I can't stop thinking about that hideous man myself, and about what happened in that room. I'm hating this, and I'm not the victim, so I can't imagine how bad she feels. I also have flashbacks, to a lesser extent, so please, don't you ever try again to make me step into the library, or I may lose my mind like her. Please."

Don Alejandro was astounded. He didn't know the situation was that bad.

"Sorry, I knew you two were struggling, but I couldn't imagine it was this bad. What about the wedding? Are you still getting married?"

"I guess so, yes."

"Good. I think things will get better when you get away from here, on your honeymoon."

Diego nodded for the fourth time, slowly, and remained silent for a while, lost in thought. When he talked again, he sounded nervous, hesitating, reluctant to say the words, but also in need of his advice.

"Father, have you ever fail to… Oh, God, this is so embarrassing."

"Fail to do what?"

"To make love to a woman."

"Well, if they had rejected my advances, yes. I know I'm handsome, but not irresistible," he joked, but Diego didn't laugh. "Do you mean, having an erection?"

Diego nodded silently for the fifth time in that conversation, that must be as painful to him as pulling teeth.

"If you ask them, most men would tell you that they never, ever, had that problem. But in fact, we all do. Yes, of course it has happened once or twice in my life… Or twenty times, who's counting?" he laughed again lightly, playing down the situation because Diego looked so affected, but he didn't appreciate the humour. "If you should know, the last time it happened to me was on my last visit to Azucena Collado, about a month ago. After you caught me red-handed and told me off on my inappropriate behaviour, I couldn't… you know? Yes, I couldn't concentrate in the task at hand. Very embarrassing. And that ended our ill relationship for good. You should be happy about that."

Diego didn't say anything, with his head held low, still not looking at him, as if mesmerized by his own, intertwined hands.

"Diego, have you just tried to make love to Victoria and failed? Is that what's bothering you?"

Another slow and embarrassed nod followed that question.

"Are you out of your mind? She is not ready for that!" Don Alejandro shouted, holding back his hand so he would not slap the back of his son's head. What a fool! "For goodness sake, Diego, can't you see that? No wonder she is trying to shoot you down!"

"Father, please, don't. Lecturing and shouting won't help me. I _must_ make love to her. And, she tried to kill me _before_ I tried that, not as a consequence."

"What do you mean you " _must"_ make love to her?"

"Because if that son of bitch got her pregnant, I want her to have a reasonable doubt about who's the father of that child. It would be a 50-50 chance then."

Don Alejandro thought about that for a moment.

"Yes, I guess there is a twisted logic in that… But she won't appreciate your advances right now, will she?"

"She didn't, but well, after trying to kill me, she suddenly did, with some twisted sense of marital duty, or to repay the damage or something, I don't know. But I blew it, because I couldn't… It didn't… Gosh, I can't get out of my head those images of that repulsive man abusing her! I think we'll both end up insane, Father."

"Don't say that. You only need time, and peace and quiet. As I said, get married and go away on your honeymoon, far away from here. That will help you both."

"Yes, that's what I hope too."

"So, we'll carry on with the wedding on Saturday, right?"

"Yes."

"All right. Now, please, relax, leave her alone, and wait for the wedding night to have sex, like any other couple that have not been naughty, misbehaving like you two, would do. Tell me, have you made love to her since her last period?"

"No."

"How many days have you got left to push your plan to create a reasonable doubt?"

"Seven, at the most, maybe less. She said she is very regular, and her cycles are always short. I know all those details because I had to be so careful not to get her pregnant before our official wedding. I also know women are less likely to get pregnant at the end of their cycles, but I have to try just in case."

"Alright. You still have time then. Yes, wait for the wedding night, that's in four days. Jeez, Diego, I never thought we could be having this kind of conversation. You never asked me about any of these things before! You always found everything you wanted to know in your books."

"Desperate times, I guess. Can I go now? Are you happy with the interrogation?" Diego said, standing up, looking at his father in the eye for the first time during the conversation.

"No, not really. How could I be happy about any of this, Diego?"

"I don't know. You tell me, as you keep making jokes... By the way, you would have worked wonders as a Spanish Inquisitor to get confessions out of people."

"I didn't need to torture you, did I?"

"No, but the next time you could set up a nice rack in the library, that would do," Diego said, smiling at last. "I'll go back to her now. Please, don' interrupt us again."

"Well, for what you said, I think I made you a favour before by knocking at that door," he said as Diego walked away, back to the house. It was a bit childish, but Don Alejandro couldn't help himself teasing his son.

"Oh, shut up!" Diego said without looking back.

ZZZZZ


	88. Chapter 88 - Unhappily married

**Chapter 88 – Unhappily married**

That was one of the most embarrassing conversations Diego had ever had in his entire life. Of course, he had never talked to his father about sexual matters like this before, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He was glad to know his father could talk nonchalantly about his own erectile dysfunction episodes, so lightly and casually, making jokes; however, Diego wasn't so happy about that last visit to Collado's widow. But Don Alejandro was a man, and as such, he had _needs_ , as he liked to call them. Mainly the need for company and intimacy, a yearning that, as far as Diego knew, had not been satisfied for years. And the affair had finally ended now. Who was he to judge anybody on improper behaviour, even less his own father?

He headed back to Victoria's bedroom mulling over his new worry: if Victoria ever found out they had talked so openly about her sexual life, she would be mortified, unable to look at her father-in-law in the eye anymore. It was bad enough Doctor Hernández, Pedro and Mendoza had all seen her naked and in trouble. This new assault at her intimacy would be too much for her. Too much, as fragile as she was now. She should never find out about that talk.

Diego knocked on the door softly. When he got no answer, he came inside her bedroom. She was still in bed, hiding under the sheets, crying her heart out again. He closed the door and slowly walked to the bed to sit down beside her, afraid of touching her.

"Please, Victoria, don't cry. I know it is extremely difficult for you not to do so, but it hurts me so much to see you crying like this."

She suddenly sat up straight then, looking at him with rather accusatory, drenched, red eyes.

"It hurts _you_? I am the one hurt, because you don't love me anymore! You were lying when you said you do, because you don't want to touch me now, not even with a barge pole! It's so obvious to me. You just felt obliged to do so before, and that's why _that_ happened!"

He looked at her, shocked by that explosive reaction. Acting like this, so erratic, did nothing to reassure him that she wasn't losing her mind for real.

"That's not true, and you know it," he said, caressing her shoulder to make his point.

"Prove it! Right now," she said, starting to remove her gown furiously. "Take me. Now. Come on!"

"You cannot be serious... _Por favor_ , don't do that. Stop!"

 _Good Lord! Yes, she's serious. Damn!_

She got herself naked in a rush, throwing the gown and her underwear to the floor, and lay still in bed, waiting for him to do something, anything, but her crazy antics didn't help the situation at all, and he didn't react, shocked by her attitude.

Diego looked at her briefly before his eyes wandered down to his still missing erection. Seeing her naked and ready for him like this would have resulted in an instant hard-on any other time, but not today. He doubted it would happen at all that day, even if he tried again with all his might.

"I only needed to snap my fingers before and _Bulgy_ would make an appearance, like magic. Where is it?" she said, also eyeing his groin. "See? Nothing, and it's only because you don't want me anymore. Because you think I'm filthy now, damaged and unworthy, which I am."

 _For crying out loud! Will you stop taking that line of thought, please?_ Diego screamed inside his head, closing his eyes for a moment, pushing away the crude images of that hideous man bouncing on top of that gorgeous, naked body, the upsetting images that kept creeping into his mind all the time now. Then, he held onto the only excuse that crossed his mind to justify his lack of enthusiasm.

"Look, _preciosa_ , it's not that, not at all. After what happened here today, I can't do this, sorry. I can't focus, because I'm too upset. I can't shake off the feeling that I nearly died again. Too many guns aimed at me recently. I'm too shaken, and I can't get an erection, sorry. It happens sometimes, to all men, even to the best of us. So far, you have been lucky, because _Bulgy_ has always delivered before," he said with a wink to lighten up the situation. It worked, because it made her laugh.

"Yes, lucky me, _Bulgy_ was always ready when I felt the heat. But, maybe if I talk to him a little…" she said then, sitting up again, reaching for his groin, trying to get the front of his trousers open.

"No, please, leave it. Don't embarrass me even further," he said, holding her hands. "I don't think you are ready to make love, anyway, even if you want to please me so much today. Look, why don't we wait for our wedding night, and we make it special, like it is for other couples that had not been so naughty, and have waited until they got the blessing from the priest? Yes, let's make that night a special one for us too."

"All right. Yes, I think you are right. Let's wait for Saturday night then," she said, leaving his trousers well alone.

They both sighed internally with relief. They would have four days to compose themselves, learn to ignore the memories of the rape, and start a new sex life from scratch, learning to love each other again. But, she was still worried about being pregnant.

Then, as if Diego could read her mind, while helping her to put the nightgown back on, he asked her if she wanted to take some herbs.

"Victoria, I'm not sure how to suggest this, but… I know you are worried in case you are pregnant. Do you know there are certain herbs that could help to terminate an unwanted pregnancy? Women have been taking them for centuries. Not that I am really in favour of this practice, but I wonder if it is something you would consider taking. Only if we confirm that you are pregnant, of course, because most of those remedies have very nasty side effects."

She looked at him, blinking in disbelief. Finding out if she was pregnant would be easy, if she waited only a few more days, because she was so regular she never went over 25 or 26 days until her next period.

 _Terminate an unwanted pregnancy._ That was another way to say "abortion". That's exactly what she wanted to do, but she couldn't. She couldn't kill an innocent life like that. No way. Besides, that was considered a sin. He had already sinned by killing that evil man, and he didn't want to go to confession and ask for forgiveness. She could not let that horrible man distance them from God any further.

No. Even if she carried in her womb the seed of evil, that innocent child would be born.

"Diego, I don't want to be pregnant with that bastard's child. I really don't. But I can't put an end to a new, innocent life, as much I would like to. I can't."

"Good, because I don't like the idea of inducing a miscarriage either. Now that we are clear on that, let's move forward. Will you step out of this room today at all, or will you…?

"No," she said before he finished the question, hiding again under the sheets, hugging her pillow.

"I didn't think that would be the case… At least don't latch the door, please. Rest now, dear, I'll come back later with your lunch."

" _Gracias_ , Diego."

" _De nada, mi amor_."

He kissed the top of her head —the only part of her anatomy still visible— and sighed before he left the room. That was going to be a long, long day. Followed by a few more, very long days until Saturday.

ZZZ

During the next four days Diego and Victoria avoided each other as much as possible while keeping themselves busy with the preparations for the wedding. She spent a lot of time preparing her mother's wedding dress with the help of María, Pedro's wife, who was a gifted seamstress, and he spent most of his time at the pueblo, away from the house, which was fine for her. Although, there wasn't much for him to prepare there, because there would be no party, only a reception after the wedding.

Most of the time their minds were occupied by a single thought: the wedding night. For him, it was an issue of performance anxiety. For her, it was fear, apprehension, and rejection.

She hated it, but she couldn't help it: after that weird act she had put on, trying to lure him to her bed right after she nearly killed him, now she dreaded the moment when he would try to make love to her again. After that sexathon at the cave when they got married in secret, and all the times they had been intimate since, how could she be so anxious about having sex on her wedding night, like an inexperienced virgin bride? It was a ridiculous notion, but true. She was fretting about getting intimate with Diego now _._

 _Oh, Lord. Why? Why does this have to happen to me?_ she thought on Friday night, the last night she would sleep on her own, alone in her bed.

Time went on slowly, but before she knew it, she found herself dressed in her mother's wedding gown, holding a beautiful bouquet made with the best of Don Alejandro's roses, walking arm in arm with him down the aisle to meet Diego at the altar.

The wedding was a quick, awkward ceremony in the late Saturday afternoon. One full of serious, but sympathetic faces, lacking the joy that usually accompanies such social events. It wasn't the kind of wedding Victoria had imagined in her dreams, not at all. Through the duration of the ceremony, she looked sad and detached, willing to get back to her room, away from all that people who gave them their good wishes for a happy married life while they looked at her with such pity in their eyes. She couldn't stand it.

As they got out of the church, Sergeant Mendoza waited outside to congratulate them. Victoria couldn't look at him in the eye, and lowered her gaze to his shiny, polished boots instead.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy to see you two finally married. It was time."

"Thank you, Sergeant. For everything," Diego said, with a hand resting on his shoulder.

"I hope you have a happy life together and you overcome these difficult times. I really do."

" _Gracias_ ," Victoria said, using all her courage to look at him briefly. The way he stared back at her, showing so much sadness and compassion, broke her heart. Tears flooded her eyes again, and she blinked to avoid spilling them. Mendoza had the good sense of not telling her _"Please, don't cry"_ and moved away from the couple, giving her a moment to compose herself.

There was a brief reception at the tavern, where people gathered to eat, drink, and gossip after the ceremony, and then the newlyweds returned home to the hacienda. No dance or party followed the event. Nobody was in the mood to party, specially the bride and groom.

After the wedding, Victoria went straight into her room, hiding in there, as she had done for the whole week. But that would not be her room anymore. She should move to Diego's now. Something she really didn't want to do.

"Diego, where is Victoria?" Don Alejandro asked after they returned home, because she had disappeared so quickly. "She is not back in her room, is she?"

"Yes, she is," Diego said, taking a seat in the parlour. He still didn't want to go into the library or use his favourite armchair.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. At least she didn't have a breakdown with all that people looking at her the way they did today. I thought she was going to lose it when Mendoza congratulated us."

"She should sleep in your room tonight, Diego, not in the guest room. That will also be her room from now on. Are you still going to… you know? What we talked about before."

"Yes, that's the idea, Father, but I can't shake off these uneasy feelings of performance anxiety… What if I can't do it?"

"Don't be silly, you'll be fine. Relax, and stop thinking about it, or it won't happen. It's all in the mind, Son."

Reluctant to go into the marital room, and indeed, bed, Diego visited Pedro first. María told him happily her husband had passed the bullet in his stools that afternoon, while they were out at the wedding. She had kept it in a bowl, now clean, and she showed it do Diego, who held it between his thumb and index finger to look at it closely.

"Look at that little beauty… I told you, _Pedro Cagafuegos_."

"You are not seriously going to call me that now, are you?" Pedro said, laughing lightly.

"Nah, only to tease you. I'm so glad you are getting better," Diego said, leaving the bullet back on the bowl. "How's the pain today?"

"A bit better, but I could do with more painkillers."

"You know I'm going to cut the dose soon, rather than increasing it, don't you?"

"Yes, but not today, please. Today should be a happy day: I passed that bullet, and you got married. Congratulations, by the way. It is official now."

"Yes, thank you."

Diego gave the sick man another dose of the coca leaves mix, and then they stayed silent for a while, until Pedro talked again, with mocked reproach.

" _Estimado señor_ De la Vega, I really appreciate your dedication with the sick and needy, but, what are you doing wasting your time in here instead of being with your wife on your wedding night? Go with her, please."

"Yes, you're right, I should do that," Diego said, standing up. "Rest now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll try my best. Good night."

" _Hasta luego, buenas noches_."

ZZZ

She wanted to ignore that knock on the door so much, but was there any point? She sat up in bed when Diego came in, with her wedding dress still on.

"Victoria, what are you doing in here? You disappeared so quickly I didn't know where you went," he lied. Of course he knew.

"I needed a moment to myself. I know I should move to the marital room now. Your room. _Our_ room."

"Yes, and I'm going to take you there properly, as you deserve, _mi preciosa_ ," he said, taking her in his strong arms.

Another time she would have laughed, but she just let him take her as if she was a doll, with zero inclination for romance, joy, or laughter.

 _Oh, God, I don't want to go through this_ , she thought, sharing a similar thought with Diego.

When they got there, he kicked the door, walked in, and left her gently on the bed. She lay still, looking at him with wonder, and he stared back at her with the same question in his eyes: _now what?_

ZZZZZ


	89. Chapter 89 - A special night?

_**AN – Sorry, this story is going on and on, but I'm having so much fun with this issue, I can't help it. I tried to put both POVs (D and V) together in the same scene instead of writing them separately as before, or the word count would be even longer. I hope it is not too confusing.**_

 _ **WARNING: M chapter again due to graphic sex scenes, but to be honest, I don't think it is necessary. I won't even put "XXX" marks on. Ha. Nothing in there any 13-year-olds won't see in any film nowadays.**_

 **Chapter 89 – A special night?**

"Did I tell you how stunningly beautiful you look today?" he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"No, I don't think you did," she replied, sitting up to face him, smiling lightly for the first time that evening. Diego thought that such a light, shy smile was a million times better than the sad face she had displayed all day. "Do I really look beautiful? _Stunningly_ beautiful?"

"Yes, you do." That statement was true, because she looked gorgeous. He wasn't using deceiving flattery, although he worried she could think he was. "And let me tell you: you did a great job with that dress. And with the make-up." Her eye was still a bit bruised, although no longer swollen, and she had covered the remaining purple marks pretty well for the occasion.

"It was a shame my mother couldn't see me today. Or my father. Or my brothers," she said, sulking again, lowering her gaze to her nervous, wriggly hands.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry for that," he said, holding her chin with his index finger, pushing up gently so she would look at him again. "But your brothers couldn't make it from Mexico at such short notice."

"No."

"Your mother was watching us from heaven, though. Like mine. And your father too."

"Yes. And Esteban, all cheering on us."

"Of course."

He let go of her chin, retrieving his hand, but he kept looking at her which such intensity it made her uncomfortable, until she lowered her gaze again, blushing a bit. _Don't look at me like that, please_ , she thought.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, it feels unreal," he said then, dragging his words, almost whispering.

"Yes, I feel the same. Are we really married now, Diego?" she said, looking up again.

"We must be, because Padre Benítez said I could kiss the bride."

He leaned over then and tried to kiss her, but she moved her head slightly to a side and the kiss landed on her jaw. Unfaced, he left a trail of wet kisses all the way to her ear, where he whispered: "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know. Sorry, it's just… I don't know. Maybe if I…"

He held her head locked between his hands and kissed her mouth to silence her words, not using his tongue yet, but his lips lingered on hers for a little while, moistening hers, moving over them very slowly, biting them ever so gently, until she opened her mouth to him. Then, he withdrew, as if he didn't dare to French kiss her, which she thought it was odd, but she didn't complain, because she just had a flashback of that awful kiss that had made her retch. _Damn!_ she mentally cursed, because she had enjoyed Diego's wet, gentle kiss right until then. _Get off my head, Tomás, you horrible man!_

"Now, back to the dress," Diego said, stroking the ivory fabric over her arm, following it all the way up to her shoulder, sliding his hand down along her back. "It looks brand new now, and it suits you so well… but let me help you out of it."

He helped her with all the fasteners, taking his time, so gently and slowly she thought he would never finish removing all the layers of clothing she was wearing.

 _For goodness sake, Victoria, aren't you boiling under all these clothes?_ he thought while fumbling with the third petticoat that puffed up her dress from the waist.

When he finally got her stripped to her lace-trimmed underwear, he stopped, hesitant.

"We have to make this night a special one, remember?" he said, taking her hand for reassurance, although he wasn't sure who needed more, she or he.

"Yes, we do. So, please, let me help you with your clothes. You also look so handsome in that light blue suit, you know? It is a real shame to have to take it off," she said, reaching for his jacket, but he held her hands still.

"Leave it on then."

"You are not serious, are you?"

He swallowed hard then. He looked so uneasy it made her wonder, because she was supposed to be the one all nervous and apprehensive about this, not him.

"Of course not," he said with a rather tense smile, starting to undo his cravat with one hand.

"Is there something wrong, Diego? Are you all right?"

 _Other than I'm not sure if Bulgy would come out to play tonight, yes, I'm fab_ , he thought in dismay. The images of the rape kept flooding his mind, lingering there in recurrent flashbacks he could not push away. Would it help if he banged his head on the wall? Of course not, that would freak her out even more. _Oh, shit. What should I do? Shit, shit, shit. My father said it's all the in the mind… Of course it is! If it wasn't all in my mind, playing tricks, I would not have this fucking problem!_

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, struggling with the cravat. How was he going to go through this, if he couldn't even get undressed? He tugged at it then, several times, pulling the stubborn knot even tighter.

"Relax, Diego," she said, helping him to undo that knot with both hands while he stood still, freeing his neck from the tight cravat. "Making love is not a strict requirement after a wedding, is it? We don't have to do it tonight if we are not ready, you know?"

"No, you are mistaken. We _do_ ," he said, removing his jacket, which he threw carelessly over the nearest chair.

"Do we? Padre Benítez said that you _could_ kiss the bride, not that you _should_ kiss the bride and make love to her tonight."

"Well… technically, no, we don't have to, but… _yes_ , we do."

"Diego, you make no sense! Are you sure you are alright? Do you feel dizzy again or something? Because you are acting so weird today."

"No, I'm fine. You see, there is a reason why I want to make love to you tonight, even if none of us are truly ready for this."

"What reason? To prove that you really love me? I know that. I… I had a stupid moment the other day, and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your love, or try to test it after I nearly killed you. Sorry."

"Well, there is that, also, but no, that's not the main issue here. The thing is, I need to make love to you tonight in case you discover you are pregnant in a few days' time, because that child would have half the chance of being mine if we make love now. At least, I want you to have a reasonable doubt about who the father is. Do you understand?"

She thought about it for a little while, frowning in concentration while he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I see. That's why you were so keen to get close to me so shortly after it happened, when I wasn't ready at all for any kind of physical contact with anybody. When I freaked out and fired that gun. Why didn't you tell me your true intentions back then? Because it didn't make sense to me that you were so callous, so keen on sex right after… Oh, gosh. At least your odd insistence makes sense now." She smiled then, caressing his muscular, bare chest as he removed the shirt, only gently now, without the urgency she showed the last time.

"How could I tell you? I was quite embarrassed to force myself on you. But we both said that tonight would be the night, our special night, so it must happen, because we are running out of time," he said embracing her, lowering her down on the bed while he kissed her neck, all the way up to that sensitive area behind her ear, that spot that usually drove her insane with desire.

That move should have got her wet as a melting ice cube. She didn't understand why, but tonight, her vagina was tight, and as dry as the desert sand. _Shit_. At least she was glad Diego would not notice that until the time to penetrate her. So, she still had some time to get rid of all the disturbing thoughts and feelings that prevented her from enjoying those wonderful, skilled kisses.

He removed her underwear then, leaving her completely naked, and started licking her breasts, a bold move that should have set her sex on fire, but nothing was happening down there, and no gush of fluid made her cosy cave ready for him. _Oh, God, now I understand why he gets so upset when he can't get an erection. Shit, shit, shit. What should I do? Pretend. Yes, pretend and carry on._

She moaned then, and he carried on kissing her all over, paying special attention to suck her sensitive nipples, something the rapists didn't get to do. _Thank God Tomás didn't spoil that for us as well as everything else!_ she thought. But she still couldn't enjoy it fully, tense as a board. _Why? Why? Oh, shit. Pretend. Pretend!_ she urged herself.

She moaned again, arching her body while messing up his luscious, black hair. Why the hell could she not relax and enjoy this for real? Why? At least, her nipples decided to play the game, budding nicely for him. Flat nipples would have been noticeably worse _. Shit. I can do this. I can do this_ , she repeated herself with her eyes closed, like a mantra, to keep her mind occupied, free from the horrid memories.

He stopped for a moment to look at her again and asked her, hesitantly.

"Are you all right? Should I carry on?"

"Yes. It's all in our minds, Diego. We can do this."

"That's what my father…" _Oh shit. Just shut up!_ Diego thought, mortified by his near-blunder.

"Your father what?"

"Nothing," he said, kissing her again into oblivion so none of them could say a word for a while.

Through that kiss, she couldn't help but recalling again the contact with that revolting mouth and tongue. _For goodness sake! This is Diego, the man I love, no that maldito cabrón! Go away, you rotten bastard! Arggh!_ She wished he would go back to her breasts, but no, he lingered there for a while, exploring every corner of her mouth. _Please, please, please, don't gag. Don't gag!_

Right when she thought that retching was inevitable, he left her mouth to look at her one more time. She made the most of the occasion to push him away from her, making him lie on his back, and then she got on top. _Good choice, because I wasn't on top when that happened_. That felt different. She was in control now. _I can do this. I can do this_ , she kept repeating to herself as she left a trail of wet kisses down his chest.

He lay on his back, trying to relax and enjoy her kisses while caressing her hair with one hand, but he was still too tense. Although getting aroused, he wasn't quite there yet, and she was getting dangerously close to that area now. _Shit_. But she skipped it and turned to remove his shoes first. And his socks. And then she fumbled with his trousers and pulled them down, past his feet, throwing them on the chair, on top of his jacket. She straddled him again, and he pulled her torso towards him to find her mouth. She offered some resistance, obviously not too keen on more kissing, so he sat up to find her breast while kneading her gorgeous, firm buttocks. She seemed to enjoy that, because she arched her back, moaning again. _Oh, God, please, let me do this. Get those disturbing images off my mind, please!_

She moaned again, happy she had dodged that tongue off her mouth. The touch of his hands on her arse felt so good… why couldn't she relax and enjoy it, for fuck sake? Would she have to pretend till the end, faking and orgasm and all? She didn't know how to do that. She never had to do that! All her orgasms were real, very real, and he always made sure she had one. Or several. _Shit_. But… wait a minute. She was straddling him, on her knees, and she could not feel… that. _Shit._ Was he also pretending again today, like the last time? What a pair of fools!

She pushed him away from her one more time, so he lay on his back, and moved to a side to remove his underwear, throwing that last piece of clothing to the floor. She stared at his half-erected penis, wondering if she should graciously retire from the game or force herself on him to raise his tool and carry on with the charade.

He looked at her with an apologetic, lopsided smile, and shrugged his shoulders.

" _Bulgy_ doesn't want to play today either. Sorry."

"Oh, _Bulgy,_ my dear… why is that? Come on, come out and say hello," she said, grabbing his half-boner, giving it a try. They had agreed before this should be a special night, so she had to try her best. At least try. And then give up.

He closed his eyes as she worked on him, trying to relax and leave his mind blank, enjoying the moment. She used her hands first, but then she came down on him, using her tongue, and finally her whole mouth. That contact made the trick, resulting in the so longed-for erection.

"Here you are, Bulgy! Fantastic!" she said, looking at Diego triumphally, partly because she had managed to do the job, and partly because she had done so without gagging. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Nice, thank you. Well done. You are a natural, you know?"

He embraced her then, and they ended up rolling on the bed, frolicking while both pretended to laugh and enjoy the situation. He stopped on top of her, panting with a hint of real desire, grabbing her wrists as he liked to do, in that dominant way she also enjoyed, holding her arms above her head. A very bad move that night, of course, because she looked at him in fear then, unable to pretend anymore.

"Oh, sorry, no, I didn't mean to... Sorry," he said, letting go of her wrists. The fear in her eyes and the awkwardness of it all, resulted in an instant deflating that sent him back to square one, with a half-boner. _Oh, for fuck sake!_ He rested his head on her shoulder then, nearly crying in frustration. "I'm sorry."

Well, at least he could try to please her and give her an orgasm without penetrating her.

He checked with his finger, and he found none of the plentiful moist she usually welcomed him with. That night, she was as dry as yesterday's bread, pretending just like him. It wasn't only him who was in trouble here, only that the shape of his male anatomy made the mental blockage much more obvious. He prodded a bit deeper, searching for moisture, but then she flinched in discomfort, moaning in pain.

"We are in trouble here, aren't we?" he said, withdrawing his finger. "Shit."

Victoria looked at him with deep sadness, and she started crying one more time.

"I'm sorry. I tried! But I can't. My body is not ready for this, nor my mind, but I really tried."

"So did I. I tried, and I failed."

 _Damn it_. He sat up at the edge of the bed and put his underwear, trousers, and boots back on quickly. He stood up while donning the shirt, and ignored Victoria when she called him. He just had to get out of there as soon as possible and hit something, quickly, or he would lose it.

"Diego, don't go. Where are you going? Come back here!" _Shit_.

He got out of the bedroom without looking back at her, and she carried on crying, burying her face on the pillow. _Damn you, Tomás! Maldito seas por siempre jamás!_

ZZZ

After a reading session in bed by candle light, with his clothes still on, Don Alejandro fancied a late night, relaxing herbal infusion before he went to sleep. While wondering what could be going on in Diego's bedroom, he headed for the kitchen. He was greatly surprised when she found Victoria there, using a little tea strainer to pour her own, freshly made chamomile infusion into a cup. She had covered her shoulders with a shawl, wearing only her nightgown, walking barefoot, like someone who had just got out of bed briefly and had the intention of coming back to it quickly.

"Victoria, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

She looked at him through her red, puffy eyes. She wasn't crying then, but it was obvious that she had been, very recently.

"Victoria, my child, don't cry, please. What's wrong? Where is Diego?"

She shrugged her shoulders then, and she lowered her gaze back to her cup. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks then.

"He left."

"He left? Why? Where? Please, tell me what happened, from the beginning. I want to help you. Don't be shy, tell me."

"Don Alejandro, I wanted to go back on the horse today, as they say you should do immediately after a fall, but I couldn't. It is too soon!" she said, blaming herself for the situation, rather than Diego, unaware father and son had that conversation about their erectile dysfunction before.

" _Go back on the horse?_ Well, I must tell you that's one of the most stupid sayings ever. When I fell of "Imperioso" a few years ago, my lower back was so sore it took me ages to ride a horse again, any horse. Months. I was driving the carriage instead. And, it took me even longer to overcome my fear of that particular crazy horse. It took me nearly a year to ride him again."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So, don't worry, _hija mía_. You both need time. After this terrible thing that you shared, it's going to take a while to get back on the horse, as you put it. I can imagine a few months of using a carriage for you two, because you've been injured, like I was, but you'll get there, eventually. No need to rush it."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, that's makes me feel much better."

"Would you drop the _Don_ Alejandro, _por favor_? You are finally my daughter, officially now, so please, stop the formalities."

"Sí, Alejandro. Or should I say… Father?"

"Yes, that's better. Now, where is my idiotic son? I think I should have another chat with him, and maybe whack some sense into his head."

"I don't know where he went, he just left. He left me there on my own, in his room. He didn't say a word."

"All right, I'll find out where he is. Don't worry. I'll bring him back to apologize even if I have to drag him by the ear!"

ZZZ

Don Alejandro tried the cave first, but Diego wasn't there. Well, of course, because he would not use the secret entrance at the library now, as reluctant as he was to step into that room. Next, he looked in the back garden, and then at the front one. He wasn't there, but from the main entrance he heard a thumping noise. He looked in the stables, and he wasn't there either. The intermittent noise persisted, closer then, and now he could identify it: someone was chopping wood with an axe.

"Diego, for fuck sake, what are you doing?" he cried when he finally found him.

His son was furiously whacking large pieces of wood behind the barn, in the dark, by moonlight, working up a sweat on his unbuttoned, expensive white shirt.

"It's this or whacking someone, Father," he said, lifting with both hands the biggest, heaviest axe he could find in the property, hitting the next, big piece of wood with a mighty blow. Don Alejandro involuntarily jumped, startled by the force of that wallop, stepping back a bit. "And, as I already killed Tomás, if I go to the pueblo now and beat the other bastard to a pulp, I'll have no excuse for it and I'll rot in jail."

"Come on, stop the nonsense. I can understand you need to vent your frustration, but you are going to hurt yourself. You can't even see what you are doing, here in the dark."

Diego ignored him, discarding the pieces of wood, placing another log on the thick, tree stump they used for that purpose.

"Leave me alone, Father, please," he said, whacking that piece of wood so hard this time, the massive axe got stuck in the tree stump after splitting the huge log in two. Diego fought with the handle for a few seconds, until he retrieved the sharp, heavy blade. Don Alejandro was impressed. It would have taken him at least three or four blows to cut that piece of wood. Diego only needed one, as furious as he was.

"This is not healthy, Diego. Come on, calm down and give me that. This is not the time to provide firewood for the entire pueblo until the next year."

Diego didn't hand him the axe voluntarily, so the old don grabbed the handle as well. Diego still didn't let go, and they struggled with it, pulling from it in opposite directions.

"Let go of that axe!" Don Alejandro cried.

"You let go!" Diego replied, pushing his father's chest with the thick, wooden handle, making him lose his balance. The old don recovered fast, though, and grabbed the axe again, wrestling with his son one more time, which was a quite stupid thing to do, because he wasn't near as strong as him.

"Give me that I said!" Don Alejandro cried in the end, slapping his son hard with a mighty _bofetón_. Diego was so surprised to receive one of those again, he let go of the axe's handle, which the old don was holding only with his left hand then. Gravity made the tool's long handle slid in his hand and he dropped the heavy axe, nearly hitting his right foot with that huge blade, that sank on the hard soil with a thud. _Shit, this is much heavier than I thought_ , he marvelled, wondering how Diego could handle that heavy axe as if it was a light toy.

"No, you give me that! You are the one who's going to hurt himself!" Diego said, taking the handle off his father's hands again. "Are you all right?"

Don Alejandro only nodded, mesmerized by how close he had been to losing his foot.

"Why did you hit me? What the hell do you want from me now, Father? Can you just leave me alone for once in your life?"

"I want you to calm down and stop behaving like a twat, Son. That's what I want. Why did you leave Victoria like that? Don't you want to know what she is doing? Don't you wonder?"

Diego left the blade on the ground, resting the wooden handle on the tree stump.

"What is she doing? She's not… _Mierda_ , don't tell me she had done something stupid," Diego said, suddenly alarmed.

"Not as stupid as you, no. I found her in the kitchen, crying over a chamomile tea."

Diego sighed then, relieved.

"For a moment, I thought she had tried to… Oh, God. You are right, I'm such an idiot."

"This idiotic display is something I could expect from Esteban, not you."

"We were not that different, you know?"

"No, you were different. And you were supposed to have more sense than him, but in retrospect, I seriously doubt it. Come on, leave that axe, go back to the house, and apologize to Victoria right now. And, don't worry, if you don't make love tonight, for whatever reason, it would not be the end of the world. She may not be pregnant at all, and if she is, we'll love that child all the same. End of, all right?"

Diego nodded then, sheepishly.

"Sorry I hit you, but I didn't know what else to do to get you off your stupid trance."

"I'll never get used to your _bofetones_ , Father. Thank you, though," Diego said, with a hand on his now red, sore face, heading back to the hacienda.

ZZZZZ

 _ **AN**_ **–** _ **The "real" last instalment of the 50 shades of Zorro is on the way, don't fret! Again, this chapter was too long to carry on here, already over 4000 words, sorry.**_


	90. Chapter 90 - Mindfulness

_**A.N – I am very sorry for (once again) leaving this story in limbo for months, but I have a real life to attend and I am investing a lot of time in other writing projects at the moment (not fanfiction, I'm not cheating Zorro with the A-Team this time. Those stories are also on hold). I wanted to wrap this up, finally, in this chapter, but I thought I better post it as it is now, a bit short, or I may risk not posting it for a much longer while.**_

 _ **D and V will carry on trying to have sex, so of course, this is a new instalment of the 50 shades of Zorro, marked between "XXX". Enjoy. And please, review. Thanks.**_

 **Chapter 90 – Mindfulness**

Diego returned to his room carrying a small candle in his shaky, nervous hand. He hesitated outside, in the corridor, but he finally knocked on the door softly before he came in, not waiting for an answer. The room looked darker now, with the curtains fully drawn, but with the candle light he spotted Victoria in bed, hiding under the covers, immobile. She looked asleep, but Diego knew she wasn't. How could she?

Glad he had that tiny candle with him to find his way in the dark, he walked to the bed and left it on a small dish on the side table. Then he took off his clothes, that were quite sweaty after all that vigorous wood chopping, and he got under the covers on that side, careful not to touch her. Looking at the ceiling, he sighed deeply before he talked, sinking his head on the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I'm sorry for taking off like that, but I had to take my frustration somewhere else, away from this room. I put all my anger to good work, smashing wood with an axe as if it was Tomas's head, and I'm relaxed now to carry on in a civilized manner. I know it sounds silly, but this kind of thing really helps to release tension. At least for us males, the primitive cavemen we are."

She didn't react at all to his words, and for a moment he wondered if she was really asleep. But no, her breathing was too fast for that.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault, not at all. Please, talk to me. _Por favor_."

"I have nothing to say, Diego. I don't want to discuss anything right now. Please, go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night."

" _Buenas noches_."

He turned on his side to rest back to back to her, but separated by a few inches of empty space in the middle of the bed; a small gap that felt like an abyss.

The silence that followed was too oppressing, too difficult to bear. Diego's mind was racing while he watched the flickering flame of that burning candle cast shadows on the wall: what could he try now? How could he fix this blunder?

They both knew sex would never be the same between them after the rape, but he refused to give up on the wonderful moments they had shared before, and he carried on thinking on ways to reconnect. At some point, through that mist of gloomy thoughts, he realized Victoria was crying.

Diego turned to spoon her, even if he was risking further rejection of his touch.

"Victoria, I love you," he said, holding her against his naked body when she wriggled to get out of his embrace, making disgruntled noises. "Shhh, it's me, Diego, your _husband_ , and I refuse to resign myself to a lack of sex life with the woman I love because of the actions of that horrible man. Relax, just relax… We can do this."

"No, we can't! Please, let go of me!"

"Calm down, _por favor. Cálmate_."

She wriggled a bit more, but then she finally settled in his arms, seeking his warmth and the comfort he provided, although she carried on crying.

"Why can't we go back to normal, Diego? Why I can't enjoy your touch anymore?"

"Shhh, you will, don't worry. You will."

His hand caressed her arm gently, and little by little it found its way to her bosom, over her night gown. She tensed immediately, rejecting his touch.

"Look, I think we could try something different to push the images and feelings of that horrible moment out of our minds," he said, withdrawing his hand.

"How? Because I already tried, and they always come back."

"I read about this in the Hindu Vedas and the teachings of Buddhism: a way to relax the mind, and focus only in the present moment. Nothing else should matter. Only the _now_. Like this: try to focus only in the touch if my finger, in that sensation, _ahora_. Don't let your mind wander, don't try to imagine if this is my finger or somebody else's, what happened before, or what may happen after; just feel it. Focus on how it feels. It helps if you try to imagine a white paper, and try not to think about anything else at all. Leave your mind blank. Try, please."

After a few seconds of gentle caressing in silence, she spoke again.

"I tried, and I can't."

"Keep trying. Just feel my finger, and think of a white paper. Focus on my finger."

He carried on drawing small circles on her skin with his index finger, ever so slowly.

"When you find yourself thinking on something else, say " _white paper_ " out loud, so I know you are having trouble. I'll do the same."

"White paper," she said almost immediately.

"I know. Relax. Look, I'll take your gown and give you a back massage, alright? And you just focus on how the touch of my hands feel. Don't do anything else. Don't think. Just feel."

He helped her off her gown, and she lied in bed on her belly, still as tense as a board. He left the bed for a moment and returned with a small bottle, pouring a small amount of that cold liquid on her back. She recognized the scent: rosemary on vegetable oil.

She tried to concentrate in the soft touch of his warm hands, sliding slowly along her skin, helped by the slippery oil. As he said, she tried to leave her mind blank, ignoring all the worries, the sadness, the anger, the shame, and all that mix of feelings that consumed her. Little by little, she started to unwind and loosen up, truly relaxing. He reminded her from time to time she should relax and try not to think, only feel, imagining a white paper. Soon, she found herself so relaxed, enjoying the massage so much, she thought she would fall asleep at any moment, hanging in that odd borderland between sleep and wakefulness.

He blew off the candle and carried on caressing her in the dark, wandering further from her back. Not that she noticed the darkness much, as she had her eyes closed all the time, in the brink of falling asleep. His hands wandered down her rear end, and then she couldn't help it: Tomás's ugly face appeared in her mind.

"White paper," she said with a slurred, sleepy voice, concentrating in the whiteness, and in Diego's touch, that felt so nice, unlike the rough groping of that vile man.

"Me too: white paper. We can do it," he said, whispering close to her ear.

 **XXX**

Diego carried on kneading Victoria's arse with one hand, and used the other to grab his already semi-erected pennis. The mindfulness business was working wonders for both: Victoria wasn't complaining, truly relaxed, and with the help of the rosemary oil lubricant, he got a glorious hard-on in no time at all. Following his own advice, he left his mind blank, enjoying his own soft touch, that he directed to the right spots, circling expertly on his glans, that soon got wet with pre-ejaculate fluid.

Perfect. Then onto phase two: in the dark, he carefully turned the half-asleep Victoria on her back, straddling her. He tentatively reached for the bottle at the bedside table, and poured a bit more of the oil between her breasts. She gasped softly but she didn't say anything, so he dipped his right hand in the oil, rubbed it on his left, and slowly continued the body massage, starting at the shoulders until he stroked her breasts gently, covering them in the slippy, aromatic oil.

"White paper," she whispered, almost inaudibly, barely awake, swimming in that blurry and ambiguous zone between consciousness and sleep.

 _Indeed, white paper_ , he thought, pushing out of his mind the images of that horrible man groping his beloved. His wife. _White paper! Concentrate, dammit!_ None of that mattered now. None. Only that this just felt so good.

He leaned over to kiss her, and the tip of his shaft rubbed lightly on her legs.

"Is that Bulgy?" she said slowly before he reached her lips, with a soft tone of almost sultry quality, and a hint of wonder and expectation.

"White paper, remember? White paper."

"White paper," she repeated, obediently.

When he leaned on her in the dark to find her mouth he missed the spot, but he left a trail of wet kisses on her neck and chin until he found her lips. He lingered on them, moisturizing them, until she opened up for him, inviting him in, this time so willing. And keen. Very keen.

Their tongues played together for a while, and during that time, none of them tried to say those two words, despite having more flashings of the rape. Little by little, they kicked Tomás out of their minds and concentrated in the whiteness, and in the now. Only the now. Like the delicious feeling of wet tongue over wet tongue. She passed her arms around his back and neck then, taking a more active role, feeling more awake, drawing him closer.

When he left her lips for a moment, the words just poured out of his mouth while hovering over her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Yes, let's do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Paint my white paper with wonderful colours, please."

"As you wish."

He left another trail of kisses on her skin, until he reached her nipple. She used the technique she had teached her, concentrating fully in the now, in that powerful sensation, and the result was mindblowing for her. She got so excited by the touch of that skilled, slippering tongue, she nearly had an orgasm, resulting in that familiar sensation down there, melting wet as never before, even more when his tongue travelled south to drink from her fountain. She had to stop him shortly after, holding his head up, thinking she could burst in pieces if he continued.

"White paper?" he said. His voice sounded disappointed.

"No. Rainbow-coloured paper, not white!"

"What?"

"Take me, please. Take me now!" she said, urgently, spreading her legs wide open. Living in the now claimed for that. The _now_ demanded it. "Now!"

He complied, finding his way into her lavishly soaked sex, a stark contrast with the dry land he had encountered before. Thanking Buddha and all his wise followers, he started pushing, thrusting while leaving his mind even blanker, concentrating all his consciousness in the feelings his now rock-hard member sent to his brain. Victoria moaned and cried more than ever, obviously enjoying it as well, begging for more, and his body moved on its own accord to please her. Soon, he had contradictory feelings: on the one hand, he wanted to get released as soon as possible to accomplish his goal of impregnating her, and on the other hand, that felt so damn good he wanted to hold on for as long as possible. But then, she moaned and arched her body as she came, and he let go as well to ejaculate inside her for the very first time, not withdrawing.

 **XXX**

Right after they climaxed, they both laughed, almost hysterically: they had made love, and they had truly, truly enjoyed it, no longer considering it a task they had to perform that night. Their wonderful, special, wedding night. The one they had been waiting for since the day they met.

"From now on, I love white paper," he said while panting and chuckling, hovering close to her face.

"And I love _you_ ," she replied, pulling his head down to find his mouth again.

ZZZ

Ten days went by slowly, and during that time they used the white paper technique more times. Quite a few more times. And, as nothing happened down there, it could only mean one thing.

"Let's face it. I must be pregnant," she said one morning. "I should have had my period a few days ago, I'm well overdue. And my breasts are swollen." She wanted to sound happy, and confident, but in reality she was a wreck, dreading his reaction. "What do you think?"

He was expecting it, and although initially apprehensive, he smiled wide and kissed her.

"Wonderful, that's wonderful, _mi amor_."

"Are you sure? We'll never know for certain if that child is yours or not."

"I already know. Of course is mine," he said, touching her abdomen. "And, if he is a boy, we'll call him Esteban."

"Of course. But…"

"Mine," he insisted, interrupting her, with his hand still on her belly.

"But you don't…"

He put a finger on her lips then. "I said: _mine_."

"Alright. Yours. Should be tell your father?"

"Yes. Because he'll be as delighted as I am."

The look on her face then could not show more gratitude and relief.

ZZZZZ

 _ **A.N - Nearly there now, really, really there. Finally. And if not… well, white paper! LOL (at least these two are back on the hanky-panky, yay!)**_


End file.
